Collision
by One Demonic Angel
Summary: Sequal to Cultures Collide. As one family struggles to be able to come together, another family falls further apart. Will everything turn out as it's suppose to? 5-14...Chapter 40 added. Sorry for the long delay.
1. Welcome Home

_This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun._

  


_The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity._

  


_Pairings_: HP/OC -_Bria_, RL/OC -_Dannie_, HG/OC -_Jamie_, RW/OC -_Ann Marie_, DM/GW, OW/OC -_Sarah_ (very brief), and Robert/Dan.

**Collision**  
  
by: Demonic Angel  
  
************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 1 - Welcome Home**  
  
************************************************************  
  


As the two ladies stepped out of the gate Dannie looked around and sighed, "Well it looks like Papa's on the road this weekend. We'll have to take the bus home from here."

Bria just shrugged her shoulders and trailed behind her mom as they followed the crowd to the luggage carousels. Once they had their belongings they then started heading towards they airport exit and to the parking lot where they planned on catching a taxi to take them to the bus depot. As they started out the doors they heard a loud high-pitched voice above the crowd. "Angel! Bria!"

Dannie looked around and noticed two men heading in their direction. While the brunette was waving frantically at them a taller blonde slowly followed behind glaring back at the onlookers. "Bobby? What are you..." Dannie was cut off as he picked her up spinning her around. "Please put me down, you are going to hurt yourself."

Robert did as she asked then turned his attention to the younger girl and as they hugged he lifted her and started spinning her around instead. "What are you two doing here?" Dannie asked the blonde as she greeted him with a hug.

"We were at Papa Jack's when Miss Nosey decided to listed to his messages and heard the one you left behind, causing him to start screeching like a Banshee."

"Well that you for coming all the way out here just to get us. I was afraid we'd have to take the bus home."

"It's the least we could do." Robert said as he put Bria down. "Gives me a chance to tell you how I feel about how you disappeared on us for almost a year without one phone call or letter tellin us you were ok."

The two guys then took the bags from the girls and led them towards the parking lot. "I guess I do owe you two an explanation but we're only here for a month before we go back for good." Dannie paused. "I will only hear you out as long as you promise that you will not spend our whole visit lecturing me about us leaving in the first place."

"That all depends on what you have to say for yourselves. Do you realize that your father has been worried sick over you two? Ten months you were gone to who knows where without one word the whole time." Robert started.

"You guys knew that I was taking her to her new school and that I was going to stay there to see what it was like."

"You were to only be for a few months, not almost a year. And what's with this school? Dan and I searched the Internet and there was nothing anywhere on it that even mentions a school called Hogwarts."

"Would you mind not panicking over nothing? The school exists and we are back here safe and sound."

"Nothing? You two disappear and you tell me it's nothing? What is going on here?"

"Bobby, the reason you couldn't find anything on her school is because it's a special school for children like Bria. You are one of very few people here that know of her talents. Around here they are rare but in fact there are hundreds of children just like her and Hogwarts has been teaching them how to improve and control her gifts."

"Which gifts are you talking about? How she has to change every month or the other ones?"

"The fact that she's a witch."

"Don't say that! You know what will happen if certain people hear you."

"Yes I do know and that is the reason I allowed her to go there."

"Aren't there any schools that are closer that she could have gone to instead? At least something that is here in the country."

"There is one but because of her being part werewolf they never made themselves known to us. This school has worked with child werewolves before."

"So your saying that there are other children there just like her?"

"No again she's one of a kind there as well."

"How do her classmates feel about this? I mean it can't be easy on her and who supervises her when she changes?"

"I do along with one of her professors."

"You do? What do you mean you do? You haven't changed since that night you got knocked up."

"Well it's sorta become more habit again. Besides they are even teaching the children there how to change as well."

"How do you teach children how to be shape-shifters?"

"Well they aren't really shape-shifters, at least not like us. They have to learn to control it with magic and it usually takes a few years. They're know as Angimus."

Robert was shocked, although he rarely used his skills, like Dannie he had inherited shape-shifting abilities from his mother and that was one of the reasons they had been such close friends their whole lives. "Well, what kind of animals can they change into?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary from what I have seen so far. Like us they are very rare powers that are just about diminished so they decided to start teaching the children. From what I've seen in the adults, Minerva is a cat, Sirius is a dog, and Severus a panther."

"So no other wolves up there?"

"Well not exactly. There is a wolf but he's neither a shape-shifter or Angimus."

"He? Is he the reason you didn't come home sooner?" Robert asked with a hopeful tone to his voice. "If he's not an shape-shifter or ani-what-ever then what is he?" He then paused "Wait a second, he wouldn't by chance be a....Angel, not again."

"No he is not the reason that I stayed. I stayed because I was given a teaching position but..." She smiled "He is one of the reasons that I'll be returning there with Bria."

"Angel, you have got to be joking. You couldn't possibly think of hooking up with a werewolf again? You haven't mated with him have you?"

"Bobby!"

"You know I want you to be happy but you remember what happened the last time."

"And I couldn't be more happy with the results of the last time. If it weren't for him then Bria wouldn't be here today."

"But he deserted you after that night. Werewolves aren't like other wolves, their soul doesn't take life mates, I thought you would have been well aware of that by now."

"Bobby, what makes you think that he was the one who left me? Didn't it ever occur to you that I might have been the one to leave him? And for your information, yes I did mate with him...." before she could finish what she had to say her once again over-outraged friend interrupted her.

"Angel, tell me your lying. You didn't, again. Don't you remember those nights you spent howling? Jenny and I heard you. Hell you kept us up half the night."

"Bobby you aren't letting me finish. You have always been out to protect us, still the stubborn bear. Now listen, I left him and I was not the one that kept you and your sister up, it was Remus."

"Remus? Who the hell is Remus?"

"He's the werewolf." Dannie replied as Bria watched with amusement as her mom teased her friend. Afterall he did deserve it with the way he was acting.

"Which werewolf? Bria's father or this new one that you've mated with?"

"Yes." Dannie said with a smirk until she noticed that he was really getting frustrated "Bobby, would you look at me and let me finish what I've been trying to tell you. Yes I thought that there was no chance of ever finding her father out there. Remus is the only wolf that I have been with, there is no new wolf, he's the same one." By the look on the man's face with this news Dannie was very grateful that it was Dan who was driving.

"Are you sure that it is him? I mean of all the people to find after all this time."

"Ironic isn't it? Yes I'm sure, I couldn't ever mistake his scent, she has some of his markings and he still has the limp from the trap he was in when I first met him."

"Let me get this straight. You go all the way to England to take her to a special school we can't find any information about and of all the people in the world, you wind up finding her father?"

"Yes"

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm happy for you and all but I'm shocked. Papa Jack is gonna be even more surprised."

"You have to promise me, both of you have to swear that you will not say a word to him about Remie."

"But Angel, he will be so thrilled that your getting married."

"I know he will and that news I'll tell him but you cannot say a word on who he is, you have to let me figure out a way to break that bit of news. With the way he feels about Bria it's going to be hard enough to tell him that we will be living so far away."

"But just think about it. You actually finally found your lifemate. Do you realize how happy he's going to be that you two are finally together?"

"And do you realize that although he'll be happy I'll also be lectured once again about my actions back then?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"Do you remember how pissed he was when he found out that I was pregnant and he thought that the man deserted me? He wouldn't listen to any reasoning what-so-ever."

"We were all upset and you weren't giving any details at all."

"Well what is it that Papa has always wanted more than anything?"

"To see you happily settled down."

"And?"

"A house full of little ones running around."

"Exactly. What do you think he would do if he found out that I was the one that left Remus howling in the forest all those years ago?"

"I can see your point."

"As it is he's gonna want me pregnant within the next few months."

"Maybe it is good that you are going to be living so far away. I can just see him now locking you two in the bedroom until you are." Robert laughed.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes it is. I am so glad that he's not my dad. If I were you I wouldn't say a word about him being her papa or you'd be hearing about all the little ones you made him miss out on."

"That's why you can't say anything." 

"Alright you have our word on it. Have you at least warned your mate about him?"

"No I haven't. How do you tell the person that your going to marry that you consider your father borderline psychotic about wanting tons of grandchildren?"

"Well you are going to have more aren't you?"

"I really don't know we haven't even discussed having any. I figure if I get pregnant then wonderful if I don't then at least we have Bria."

"You have to have at least one more. You raised Bria pretty much on your own, let him experience raising a child of his own."

"We'll have to see."

"You're not going to make Bria an only child? Come on you know how lonely that can be, besides you need more."

"First of all Bria is fifteen years old, there would be too much of an age difference. Secondly, I'm 35 I think I'm a bit old to be having more little ones."

"You remember Jessica from school right?"

"How can I forget the bitch?"

"She just had her first kid and her husband is sixty."

"Who did she get to finally marry her?"

"Remember the bar owner on the edge of town?"

"She married old Bill? You have got to be kidding, I thought she was with Carlos."

"She was, think of how he feels. Loosing his fiancée to his father like that."

"How did you hear about this?"

"By going to Council meetings."

"What did you do, sneak into the woman's group?"

"No, the guys were actually congratulating him on it."

"I knew you guys did something other than throw hatchets at wood piles. What else did you hear?"

"Well rumor has it you got knocked up again but this time you were smart and decided not to disgrace your family more than you already have and went out to Cali to put it up for adoption."

"Now who in the world started that one?"

"Jessica and Bill."

"Go figure." Dannie stated then everyone what quiet for the remainder of the ride home while she wondered what other rumors was flying around about the two of them.

Finally as they pulled onto the long dirt road Dannie started nudging Bria to get her to wake up. "Are we home yet?"

"Just about."

Bria sat up and stretched then stared out the window at their heavily wooded property. "Remember what I told you. There will be no running while we're here. We don't need to cause any unnecessary problems for your Papaw."

"Yes ma'am." 

Finally the car stopped infront of the dome shaped house and everyone climbed out. While Bria ran inside and up the stairs to her room, the adults grabbed the luggage and walked in behind her. As she dropped off her bag near the entrance she sniffed the musty air and shook her head. 

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"It's different."

"No it's not, it's the same as when you left." 

That's not what I mean. It feels different here."

"That's because you've finally been away." Dan replied.

Dannie slowly walked around the room staring at the photos on the walls and smiling as they remained still. "Ok what do you find amusing?"

"I guess I've grown use to seeing pictures move, it's almost strange to see them like this again."

"Pictures move?"

"Yea, it sorta gives you an idea of what the people are like. If you want, there are some just inside my bag that Bria took this past year."

Robert bent down besides the bag and pulled out the envelope then sent over to the tale to sit and look at the while Dannie stood and stared at her parent's wedding photo. She was completely lost in her thoughts until he let out a high pitched "Ack!"

"What's wrong?"

"They do move."

"You thought I was lying?"

"No, it's just I don't know what I thought. Come here and tell me who these people are."

Dannie walked over to the table and stood behind her friend leaning her forearms on his shoulders and pointed out who was who in each of the photos until finally they came to one of her and Remus. "Is that him?" Robert asked as he took a closer look at it.

"Yes."

"She has his eyes."

"I know."

"He's not what I expected though."

"What do you mean?"

"You said he was a professor. I was expecting him to look like they do in those movies we saw where the professors were always short old and stumpy with a scowl on their faces."

"You actually thought he would be like that? Eew."

"Well, it's not like any of us had seen him, even you had only seen him as a wolf."

"If he was old and stumpy hen he would have been a shorter and fat wolf."

"Ok, I'll give you that but still.....Who's the boy? She's got a lot of photos of him in here."

Dannie took a deep breath. "That was Harry, they were quite close."

"How close were they? Good friends?"

"He was her boyfriend and first friend at the school. She spent most of her free time last summer with him before the other kids arrived."

"No wonder she seems so depressed. Having to leave him behind to hang out with a bunch of old farts like us."

"That's not the reason." Dannie paused, "Harry passed on this afternoon due to a curse that someone put on him."

"A curse? Who would do that to a child? I hope they caught the person and they are rotting in prison for it."

"Well from what I understand Harry's aunt killed the man."

"Well good for her, at least they are a close family."

"No, not really and don't ask because it's a very long story and I'm not sure of all the details."

Robert continued to look through the photos, "Who's the little one that you're holding?"

"That's also Harry."

"How old was this boy?"

"Fifteen, that was taken after he had an accident with a potion he tried making."

"Didn't you say his dad taught potions?"

"Yeah but this was unexpected and he wasn't supervised when it happened."

"Angel with all these problems the kids have are you sure you want Bria goin' back there? I mean deadly curses, potions that make you relive your childhood, and who knows what else that you haven't told me about yet."

"It's no worse than here other than the fact that Lucius killed Harry. In fact it's more dangerous for her here now that he is actually gone."

"What did the boy do to make the man want to kill him?"

Dannie bit her lip, "I was afraid you'd ask that. Before I tell you, you need to remember that the man is dead and usually the children are quite safe. There are quite a lot of wards around the school protecting them."

"Obviously not enough now quit stalling."

"He wasn't exactly after Harry, he just got in the way. Lucius had captured Bria a few days before and he was just rescuing her."

"Captured her? How? Why? Where were you and this father of hers?"

"Remus and I had gone into London to see Black Lodge at a culture exhibit and even though she was under strict orders to stay in her dorm, she went running into the forest." Dannie stated as she noticed Robert starting to say something, "Don't you dare go off on her, she's already torturing herself over this as it is."

"Did you at least find out why she ran off?"

"Her room-mate was working for Lucius and told Bria that we had crashed Sirius' motorcycle in the forest that surrounded half the school."

"So she ran out to check on you two."

"Unfortunately yes."

"What I don't understand is why this Lucius had captured her."

"He wanted the same thing any hunter would want."

"Are you serious? With everything I have heard I'm not sure I want you two returning there and I know that Papa Jack would feel the same way."

"You've only heard the bad things. Look at those photos and tell me when you've seen Bria that happy."

"But is her being happy worth putting her life at risk?"

"It was only one person after her. Her life is more at risk being here with those powers of hers. If the elders found out...."

"And what if someone else goes after her?"

"To be honest Lucius was one of the worse that we've come across and I don't think that anyone will try it again. Besides who's to say that none of the idiots here won't leave a trap on our property again and try the same thing? I have done nothin but think about this for the past six months and that is the world she belongs in."

"So there's no changing your mind on this? What about you? How are you gonna manage livin in a world of magic when you have no powers of your own?"

"The same way I did this past year. It's different yes, but you get use to it and learn to adjust." Dannie shrugged.

"I don't know. I still don't like the idea of you two over there, you don't belong there." 

"Bobby, if I didn't belong there do you think my path would have led me there? I hate leaving you guys behind as much as you hate seein us go but we all know that the reservation was never where I was meant to be. I lived here for 34 years, I watched mama be burned alive by those she grew up with, I listened to the threats of them doin the same to me and I have lived in fear of them doing the same to Bria. I only have a few weeks with you guys before we go back, do you really plan on givin me the third degree the whole time I'm here or are you gonna accept my choice?"

"Angel, I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did."

"Will you two stop it? It's just like when we were kids and you'd fight. Bobby I care as much about Angel and Bria as you do but she's right, it's her life and her decision. Obviously she's found what she's been looking for so just be happy." Dan spat.

"Thanks Dan." she said "Now if you two don't mind I'm gonna turn in. I haven't had any sleep since we left the school."

"We'll see you tomorrow then." the blonde replied as he stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Dannie then looked at Robert but he just kept his back to her so she sighed and walked upstairs to her room.

"Are you going to stay mad at her the whole time they are here?"

Robert just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the photos.

******************************

Dannie spent the next few days going through her belongings. She originally though it was a one day job but that is never the case when you find boxes of childhood mementos ranging from stuffed animals to pull tab necklaces used to keep track of how much you drank (back when Wisconsin's drinking age was 18) to Bria's baby things. Between her room and the attic there was just way too much for one person to keep. The majority of it was tossed out with the weekly trash while everything else went back into the attic. While Dannie had worked on her room she had allowed Bria a few days for mourning, now that time was up. "I want you to get busy going through your things today."

"I'm not going back there so why should I?"

"Bria listen. You were not the cause of what happened. I thought you were clear on that. Nobody blames you."

"They may have said that but I know differently."

"Did they act like they blamed you while he was in the coma?"

"No but then there was still a chance he would recover."

"I hate to tell you this but there wasn't really any chance at all. Now I'm going to visit with Jenny at the restraint this afternoon. I want you at least to get started."

"Yes ma'am."

Dannie then left Bria alone in the house where she remained in her room doing nothing but watching TV. A few hours a tapping on her bedroom window interrupted later Bria. When she went to see what was causing the noise she noticed it was one of the school owls. "Shoo, get out of here." she yelled through the window. The owl seemed to do as she said but then she heard a noise from downstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw the owl flying around the living room, "I told you to get out of here, I don't want your letter." she said as she chased the bird around the house as it hooted angrily at her. Finally Bria had caught the bird and let it go out the front door then quickly closed the kitchen window in which it had gotten in. Once she was convinced the bird was gone she went back upstairs to her room.

Later that evening Dannie arrived back at the house and as she headed up the stairs to check on her daughter's progress she noticed a feather lying on the table next to the door. She quickly picked it up and continued up the stairs. "I see we got an owl today. Who was it from?"

"We didn't get any owls."

"Are you sure? Where did this feather come from then?"

"Oh that, I was throwing away some of my old craft supplies and I must have dropped it. Here I'll take it back down and put it in the trash." Bria lied.

"No, I think I'll hang onto it. It's in too good of shape to discard like that. Before you throw away any more supplies I want to see them. There is no need in wasting things that either your uncles or I could use."

"Fine."

Dannie looked around the girl's room "It looks as if you haven't gone through anything. You had better get busy, remember you still have some summer homework to do."

"Don't worry I'll get it done."

"When?"

"Soon, would you back off?"

"I'm not having you put it off till the last minute, you need to get started."

"I have started I told you that."

"Then you have a lot more than I thought you did. Your Papaw will be back by the end of the week, I expect you to be done by then if you want to be able to hang out with him."

"How long.'s he going to be home for?"

"According to his dispatcher they are going to have him start vacation. He will be here until we leave."

"Ok, I'll have this done by tomorrow night."

"Good, oh Jenny has asked me to help out at the restraint while we're here."

"What about the regalia? I thought you were going to restore it?"

"I am but I need to get some more leather, it's been up in the attic for far too long and some of the pieces need replacing. Now I want you to start getting busy on this room."

"Yes ma'am."

Dannie then turned and headed back downstairs to start dinner.

******************************

A few days later at Hogwarts the barn owl finally arrived and flew through the open window and landed on Remus' office desk. At first he was please that he had received a quick response but once he took the envelope from the aggravated bird he just stared at it in confusion.

************************************************************  
__

Well that's it for the first chapter. I know it didn't have much of the cannon chars in just yet but don't worry, they will be in the next one. I wanted to give more of an idea of Dannie and her old friends here at this point.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Oh I have gone ahead and put together a yahoo group, it's called MenOfHogwarts, because that is where I plan on posting an unedited version of this story there I must insist that any member requests that come in must be 18 and older. Every member will be allowed to add their fics into the files no matter what the rating. I also plan on having little ficlet challenges once in a while with a certain time limit on writing them.

I have also disbanded my previous email update list other than those who contacted me saying they wanted to remain on it. If you would like to be on the email list just shoot me an email at brighteyes632210@yahoo.com


	2. Another World

_This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun._

_The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity._

_Pairings_: HP/OC -_Bria_, RL/OC -_Dannie_, HG/OC -_Jamie_, RW/OC -_Ann Marie_, DM/GW, OW/OC -_Sarah_ (very brief), and Robert/Dan.

**Collision**  
  
by: Demonic Angel  
  
************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 2 - Another World**  
************************************************************  
  


As long as Harry remained asleep Severus didn't venture from his quarters at all constantly waiting for his son to wake up. During this time Madame' Pomphrey had hooked Harry up to an IV insisting that he was in need of nourishment for some kind and convincing Severus that although pouring potions down the boy's throat would keep it from going dry, it would also endanger him of choking from them. Although Severus hated seeing the blasted thing hooked to his son's arm, he caved in due to not wanting to risk the boy's health any further.

In the meantime Sirius had agreed to let Draco stay with him in Jamie's room which the boys were very thankful of since Severus was once again growing more and more agitated each day that passed. Remus had continued to try sending the returned letter to Dannie but unfortunately the only news that the owls had returned with was the same letter he sent out. "Remus relax. There's got to be some explanation on why she hasn't even bothered reading your letters. Ever think that maybe it's just too far of a trip for the owls that you are using?" Severus asked while the three men sat in his quarters eating a small lunch.

"I did think of that at first but then I even used the same owl that delivered Bria's school notice to her last year and it still came back unopened."

"I told you before Remus. She deserted you once before, there is no doubt in my mind that she has deserted you once again."

"Sirius, if I didn't just see you sit there and say what you did I would never have believed you could have become so cold. I understand you are still angry for what Pattie did to you and the twins but I would have never expected you to become such a bitter person over it." Severus stated.

"Siri, you are completely wrong with you accusations about her. Yes she did leave me along time ago but we were still young back then and although we had mated we were unaware of our bonding so there were actually no promises made to one another like there are now."

"Then why isn't she answering your letters or trying to contact you herself?"

"That is what has me worried. I'm afraid that maybe what happened to her mum has happened to her."

"Remus I'm quite sure that she has not suffered the same fate. If she had then you would definitely know it. Besides do you really think her father would allow that to happen?"

"That's just it. Her father makes his living as a truck driver that's why he wasn't there when her mum was killed and why she grew up in a foster home. He may not even be there to help her if she needs it."

"Well after she took that bite out of Lucius and how she tends to stand up to me once in a while I'm quite sure that she is capable of taking care of herself and nothing of the sort has happened. Why don't you talk with Albus? It's time to send out the supply lists to the students that live overseas, maybe he'll attach your letter with it."

"I already have spoken to him and he is sending Fawkes to deliver Bria's notice this afternoon."

"See, no worries then. If any bird can make the trip without any problems then it would be his phoenix and it most likely won't return until it received some sort of reply."

"I know I just hate the waiting."

"I know exactly how you feel." Severus said as he glanced towards his son's room.

  
**********************************************************************************  
__

Meanwhile in Wisconsin

Dannie came down the stairs with a puzzled look on her face. "Were you in my bathroom?" she asked Bria

"No, why?"

"My engagement ring is missing. I know I put it in my jewelry box before I got into the shower but now it's not there."

"I thought you weren't going to tell Papaw about dad just yet?"

"I wasn't going to tell him about Remus being your father but I was going to let him know that I'm getting married."

"Maybe you put it somewhere else by mistake. I'm sure it will show up sooner or later."

Dannie glared at her daughter but before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. "We will talk about this later." She then opened up the door and was greeted by her friends. They all sat joking around with each other and after Bria had turned in for the night Jenny started talking in detail about her latest 'conquest' in which to Dannie was sounding like every other story she had told. "Jenny, when are you going to be settling down now?"

"What is this? Now that you have gone and found yourself someone you think you can join in on my brother?" she replied "Come on now I'm only 29, I'm not ready to settle down."

"How many years have you been 29 now? You're a year younger than Bobby and I not to mention you have definitely conquered every guy we went to school with at least once." Dannie said

"Not to mention their fathers as well." Robert stated.

"I didn't even want to think about going there. Is there anyone in a twenty mile radius that you haven't slept with?"

"For your information there is quite a few guys I haven't slept with."

"That's right there's about ten boys that just graduated that she hasn't gone near yet." Dan said.

"Now that's a bit low even for you guys don't ya think?" Dannie questioned "I am glad that she's calmed down at least somewhat. I haven't even gotten a single phone call from her in the mornings screeching out what use to be daily news."

"Of coarse not, you work in the restaurant. I'm sure she spends her day telling you in great detail every single move." Dan stated, "I use to hear how you girls talk. I bet you can't name one man over the age of lets say 25 that she hasn't gotten to know besides Bobby and I."

"Well if that's the case I really feel left out. When is it my turn?" Jack said as he closed the front door.

"Papa!" Dannie yelled as ran to the large white haired man.

"I knew there had to be a reason why Gene insisted that I take some home time. He has insisted that I am not to be dispatched for another two weeks." Jack replied as he engulfed her in a huge bear hug. "Now what is with you and not contacting me the whole time you were gone. Why didn't you tell me you would be staying there the whole time?"

"Sorry papa but when we left I had no idea that I would be staying the whole time. The don't have phones or a regular postal service in their world but I do promise as soon as we go back I will see what we can do about getting you on their Floo network." Dannie said as she squirmed out of the hug and rejoined the group in the living room.

"Angel, I understand you sending Nicca back there but you as well? Why? And what is this Floo network?" 

"It seems as our little Angel here has found herself a" Robert was quickly reminded as he was pinched by Dan's hand on his lap. "A teaching position." he quickly recovered.

"And Floo is sorta like Bobby's web-cam on his computer but you talk straight into the fireplace."

"Teaching position? Here I was hoping that you would have finally found your mate out there to make you want to go back." Jack sighed. "This school of Nicca's, it's not an all girls school is it?"

"No don't worry it's a co-ed school."

"Good so is there any hope of you finally giving me some more grandbabies?"

"When I get married I will think about it."

"Well you had better hurry up, I'm 52 and I want to be able to enjoy having them around."

"How do you expect to do that if I live overseas."

"Now Angel, there are plenty of drivers out there that live in their cabs. Although I love you and Nicca with all my heart I have been waiting for the day when you would find yourself someone and move away from here so that I could put this place up for sale. It's what, a 10 hour plane trip to London, that's not to bad to see my grandbabies."

"Sell the house? But..."

"I'm never here anyway. This was your mama's home and the only reason I ever came back was because you were here. Besides I'm sure the boys can set me up with a cabin whenever I'm in town."

"There's even a few with fireplaces, instead of setting up that network here then we could have one set up on that network and keep it set aside for when he does stop by." Robert piped in.

"See it's settled. Now I hate to cut this party short but I've been on the road all day and we can get caught up on everything in the morning. Oh and Jenny, don't think that any of us are done with you now. I plan on finding out when your going to decide to settle down with just one man."

"I'm just waiting for the day when you finally propose, Papa Jack." Jenny teased as they watched the older man walk into his room.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Robert asked.

Dannie warned in a demanding whisper, "Shush" then motioned for them to follow her outside. She led them down by the lake and out of hearing distance from Jack.

"Angel, why didn't you tell him?" he once again asked.

"Bobby keep your voice down, please," she said as she kept an eye on the lit up windows of the house. "The reason I didn't say anything yet is not only is it too soon since he just got home but you know he will want to see a ring or something showing him proof."

"But you have your ring." Dan stated.

Dannie held up her hand replied "No I don't, it has disappeared."

"What do you mean it disappeared? You had it on when you left the restaurant. Did you stop anywhere on your way home that it could have fallen off at?" Jenny asked

"No I didn't. I clearly took it off in the bathroom when I took my shower. When I came out it was gone."

"You don't think Bria had anything to do with it missing do you?" Robert asked.

"The possibility is there but I'm going to have to search through her room and all her things to find out for sure."

"Well if you need any help keeping her occupied while you do it let us know."

"It's only a week until the full moon, I'll have no problems then" Dannie replied.

"It's getting late, we'd better get going, it's getting late. We'll see you tomorrow." Robert stated as they climbed into Jenny's pickup.

Dannie watched as they drove up the drive before she went into the house.

  
******************************  


_~Early next morning back at Hogwarts~_

"Remus, so glad I ran into you. I was going to slip this under your door." Albus said as he handed Remus an envelope.

"Fawkes came back already?"

"Of coarse he did. You don't expect him to take as much travel time as the owls, do you?"

"I suppose not. Thank you for your help in this." Remus said as he headed back to his quarters anxious to read the reply. As soon as he entered the front room he immediately plopped down onto the couch and ripped open the envelope pulling the papers out and tossing the envelope onto the coffee table only to look curiously at it when it clinked as it landed on the wood. Remus then picked the envelope back up and turned it over to empty it's contents only to stare at the ring that now sat infront of him. Remus skimmed through the other contents he removed only to find the same letter that he had continuously tried sending along with Bria's supply list. As he turned the list over he noticed her writing on the back,

__

Professor Dumbledore,  
Thank you for sending the list of needed supplies for next year but I will not need it. For reasons that I cannot state at this tie, mom and I will not be returning to Hogwarts again.  
Please give this back to dad and tell him I love him.  
Yours Truly,  
Bria

Once again Remus looked through the contents trying to find some sort of explanation of what had happened only to grow more frustrated and angry in the lack of information. Time seemed to pass slowly for Remus as he sat there and stare at the ring on the table until he finally picked it up and put it back into the envelope with the letter. As he walked over to the door to shut it he saw the medi-witch leaving Severus' rooms. "Poppy, what happened? Is it Harry?"

"Yes, good news he finally woke up again and already as active as ever, he is." she replied with a smile as she continued on down the corridor

Remus walked in the open door across the hallway and overheard Severus talking to the boy. "Remus has tried but the owls keep coming back with the letters unopened. Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore has allowed hi to send another letter to her with her supply list and Fawkes will be delivering it. She'll know soon enough." Severus stated.

"No she won't." Remus said as he walked in the room. "Poppy told me the news, good to see that you're back with us Harry."

"What is this, everyone just walks in whenever they wish at all hours of the night?"

"If Poppy hadn't been leaving I would have never stopped by at this time. Besides I need to speak with you."

"I'll be right back Harry." Severus said as he left the room with Remus. "What's wrong?"

"Albus came by with this." Remus replied as he handed the letter to his friend.

Severus then opened up the envelope and pulled out the supply list. Noticing that there was writing on the back of it he turned it over and read it "Remus don't know what to say. I'm at a loss here."

"Your at a loss? I want to know why it is that she's having Bria tell Albus about this and why she can't come to me herself and tell me. Hell the least she could've done was to have replied to the note I sent her and told me in that. She didn't even open the bloody thing to read it."

"Are you sure she even got it?"

"Of coarse she got it. Bria replied to the letter didn't she?"

"No are you sure that Dannie got the letter. If you remember right Bria was blaming herself for Harry's death and was contemplating on not returning."

"Then explain the ring."

"I don't know. Lily use to take her's off before bathing in fear of it going down the drain. Maybe Dannie thought the same way and somehow Bria got a hold of it during that time."

Remus started pacing, "I'm not sure. It's possible but I need to know something definite. There are just too many possibilities at this time and I need an answer. Obviously for some reason she's not telling me anything."

"So what are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to go find out myself what is going on here. If she's ending this engagement after all that we've been through then she's going to tell me herself and not drag our daughter into it."

"I take it your going to Wisconsin. Your not going to get lost on us again are you?"

"Yes I'm going and don't worry, this time I at least have an address on where to find her so I won't be lost."

"When are you leaving?"

"The end of the week."

"Can I go with?" Harry asked.

"What have I told you about not talking? Get back into bed."

Remus watched and listened as Harry kept scribbling on a note pad and Severus replied to him, finally Severus said, "I will check with Poppy, if she says you are healthy enough to go with then we will see." as he escorted Harry back into his bedroom.

The man finally came out of the room when Remus said "Sev, you really don't need to go with. I can take care of this myself."

"No, Harry's right. You will need the Wolfsbane potion and besides with all that has happened this past year I feel it's time we get away from here for awhile."

Remus just looked at his friend and nodded then turned to leave, "Thank you Sev." and he left to back to his own rooms.

  
************************************************************  


_~A few days later~_

As Severus was getting ready for their trip Albus walked into his quarters. "I see the two of you are about packed already. May I ask what you're going to do with the boys?"

"Draco doesn't want to go so Sirius has agreed to let him stay there and as for Harry, Poppy has given permission for him to go with us as long as we don't let him over exert himself."

"Good, I believe you will be needing this for Harry." he said as he handed Severus a piece of parchment.

"What is this?" Severus said as he looked it over then his eyes widened, "I thought that James was down as his father."

"No, he just carried his name. Lily never officially listed anyone's name as the father of her child on the original. Lily learned that she had until Harry was five years of age to make any changes to his birth certificate since there was no named father on it. When the two of you started courting again and it looked as if you two were going to make it she went and had not only your name added as his father but she also changed her last name on it to Evans." 

"I don't understand. When they filed her death certificate didn't they notice it then? Why all of a sudden now?"

"Arthur has been assisting with cleaning out some of the files at the Ministry when he came across two files for her, one of them as Lily Evans that other than the new birth certificate hadn't been touched since her adoption by your aunt and uncle and the other for Lily Potter. Nobody ever bothered back then to combine the two so when she turned it in the person who accepted it unknowingly misfile it." Albus smiled "It is to my understanding that you will need that in order to obtain Harry's passport and take him with you."

"I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything, just you have a good trip and make sure you keep that son of yours out of trouble."

"Thank you."

Albus just held up his hand and shook his head, "It's the least I could do." then he left closing the door behind hi as Severus sat down on the couch looking at the paper before him.

"Dad, what was that about?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing. Have you finished your assignments?"

"Yes sir, are we still going to go to the Ministry office today?" he replied as he leaned over the back of the couch and placed some scrolls next to the man. "What is that you're reading?"

"It seems as we don't have to go the Ministry office afterall, Professor Dumbledore brought by your birth certificate already."

"May I see it?" Severus then handed it to him as he picked up the scrolls and started looking them over. "This states that my last name is Snape already, I've seen a copy of it back at the Dursley's, it said Potter. When was this done?"

"It seems that your mother took care of this before she died and it was accidentally misfile."

"So this means that instead of just my guardian you're officially my father."

"Yes and it also mans that I'm definitely the one who will e contacted when you're in trouble again and trust me. I will not be like your aunt and uncle has been in the past with ignoring any school notices. You *will* hear what I think about your actions and not just as your head of house."

Harry's smile quickly faded as he imagined how many howlers he should have received if the Dursleys had actually cared and he replied "Oh."

"Now, how about if we go and obtain those passports."

"S'ok" Harry replied as they stood up and left.

  
************************************************************  


_~Next day~_

People jumped out of the way and glared at the SUV that swerved into the parking lot kicking gravel and dust all over the place. As they climbed out of the vehicle Remus glared at Severus as well, "I thought you said you knew how to drive? What in the world did you think you were doing charming the car to go even faster than it could?"

"I never said I knew how to drive, all I said was that I had a license. I came along as a favor to you, if I hadn't been able to rent one of those contraptions we would have been walking all the way here." Severus replied as he opened to door and entered only to be walked into by a dark haired woman about a foot shorter than him that was walking backwards and waving at Dan who was working behind the desk.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said as she turned around.

"I should hope so. May I suggest that next time and try looking where you are going?"

Jenny opened her mouth as to say something but Dan instantly cleared his throat as a warning to her so she glared at him and he shook his head "What has your brother said before?"

Keeping her jaw clinched and in a sarcastic tone she replied "You are correct sir, I do hope you enjoy your stay here." then she stormed out of the building.

As the three of them proceeded to the desk Dan smiled and said "Sorry about that. Now did you need a cabin or are you folks lost?"

"Cabin please."

"Your lucky we have only a few left. You don't look like your here for the Gathering, are you visiting friends in the area?"

"Gathering?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this is the weekend for our summer Pow-wow. There have been people setting up their camps all week but it doesn't officially start until tomorrow afternoon and lasts until Sunday afternoon." Dan grabbed a key off the hook behind the counter, "This summer has been hotter than usual so we've actually be busy since people really don't want to be sleeping in tents in this weather."

"Actually we're here to see some friends of ours." Severus replied.

"Really? This is a small community during the off season. Who are they? I probably know them."

"Well we wanted it to be a surprise, they don't know we're coming." stated Harry who watched as Remus walked over to the back door and was looking out at the lake.

"Listen, I'm quite good at keeping secrets and as you probably noticed when you arrived in town the streets around here aren't marked. If you haven't been here before it would be quite easy to get lost."

"You wouldn't happen to know Danielle Lightpaws?" Harry asked.

"Of coarse I do, if it weren't for the legalities she'd be my cousin." Dan then took a closer look at Severus and Remus, "I knew you two looked familiar, I'm surprised I didn't see it before. I suppose you can't be wearing the usual robes out here. She'll be thrilled to see you."

Remus turned from the sliding glass door and said, "You know of us and what we are?"

"I told you, she's family. Of coarse I know of you guys. I've heard all about you guys and the school; she even showed us the photos. Let's see you are easy, I can easily tell your Remus, the lighter hair and with your attitude you must be Severus, I am sorry for your loss. And I must of had the names wrong with you kids because I could have thought they said the one of you was Harry but that's impossible so you must be Jamie, is your dad and sister still outside?"

"Um..." Harry said

"No, this in fact is Harry. It's a long story but lets just say that the machinery that they had him on was faulty." Severus replied.

"Well that really will be a surprise, for both the girls. Bria has been moping around the house like crazy driving her mom insane." Dan drew out a map on the back of a flyer as he continued. "Listen, my shift is about up, here's your key along with a map on how to get to her house. Why don't you guys get settled in your cabin and if you want you can head up there afterwards. Don't worry I won't say a word about you being here."

"Thank you, how much do we owe you?" Remus said.

"Nothing at all, don't worry about it."

"We can't let you do that."

"Let me nothin. You're soon to be family and if anything family takes care of each other here. If Bobby found out that I took payment from you then I'd be sleepin on the couch forever and I'm not havin that. Just make sure you don't let anything happen to the girls, they mean a lot to us." Dan then placed the map down on the counter, "Here's where we are, your gonna follow this but after you turn here you have to go slow, the driveway is on the left but it's almost hidden by the trees just follow it on back for about 3/4 of a mile after the house the drive starts to descend towards the lake which is only about 100 more yards back."

"Thank you again for your help."

"Don't mention it." Dan said as he watched the guys leave and another gentleman walked in.

"I know I know I'm late, I was having problems with my car again," the guy said.

"This time don't worry about it. The cabins are just about filled so it should be a quiet night for you." Dan replied as he grabbed his belongings and left. 

Severus unlocked the cabin door and as they walked in it they noticed that it was rather small and dark with a slightly musty odor. There were two bedrooms that were separated by the bathroom just off a small living room that had fireplace on one end and a kitchenette on the other that was located next to the back door. Remus stood at the door looking across the lake at the few houses that surrounded it as lights were turned on as the sun started setting. There was faint music coming from another part there was an open field that held a few small campfires and tents. "From what I can tell from this map that the desk clerk gave us you won't be able to see her house from here, this lake twists quite a bit." Severus said.

"I'm merely enjoying the view, nothing more."

"Well then get some rest and we'll head over there later."

"Dad, may I go too?"

"No, you'll have to stay here. Remember Bria still believes your dead, we don't need you frightening her."

Harry sighed "Yes sir."

_TBC_  
************************************************************  
**Corgi and Harry's Sister:**_ Thank you I'm glad your enjoying it._  
**Elssha:**_ Yes this did start before the other one ended. In the last story I jumped ahead a  
few weeks. Then when I started writing this one out it only made sense to make it  
start when the girls got off the plane._  
**Firebolt2000:**_ Maybe, we will have to see what my muse decides to give me._  
**Athenakitty:**_ If I answer your questions it would give away to much of what I have written so  
far. I'm sorry but I like spoilers as much as everyone but I also like being surprised,  
so the answer to all your  
questions is  
"Maybe"._  
************************************************************  
Please review.


	3. Went to a What?

_This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun._

_The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity._

_Pairings_: HP/OC -_Bria_, RL/OC -_Dannie_, HG/OC -_Jamie_, RW/OC -_Ann Marie_, DM/GW, OW/OC -_Sarah_ (very brief), and Robert/Dan.

**Collision**  
  
by: Demonic Angel  
  
************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 3 - Went to a What?**  
************************************************************  
  


Dan walked in the front door to find Robert was stretched out across the love seat and Dannie was sitting on the edge of the couch all watching the Farscape tapes that they recorded for her. "I take it you like the way they ended this season?" he asked before he lifted up his partner's legs and sat on the loveseat only for them to stretch back across his lap.

"Two Critons both in black leather? Definitely loved It." she replied.

"Get your mind out of the gutter girl, what would your fiancée' say if he heard you talking like that?" Dan joked.

"First of all he's not here to hear it and secondly it's only a t.v show. Besides it was your boyfriend there that was talking about a Criton sandwich, not me."

Dan glanced at Robert who tried looking innocent as he stated. "But we all know your mind and how your imagination works."

"Can we pleeeease drop this subject now." Bria whined from the dinning room table "This is getting way to.....ick."

"What are you doing paying attention to our conversation? You're suppose to be concentrating on your essays." Dannie spat at her.

"See just as always, the daughter saves her mom again by causing the subject to change." Dan smirked.

Dannie glared at the lovers, "Don't you two start on me, you two watch the show for the same reason I do. I am quite sure that you were thinking the same exact way when you first saw it."

"Maybe I would have if I had seen it. Just so happens that we were picking you two up from the airport when it was on so I haven't seen it yet." Dan smiled "But I'm not going to complain if you want to rewind it to watch it again." 

"I would love to but you know we're going to the cook shack tonight." she replied.

"You're kidding right. I thought that was tomorrow night."

"You didn't make other plans did you?" Robert asked.

"Well yes. I ran into some friends of a friend tonight and sorta invited them over here. Angel, I hope you don't mind." 

"I don't mind at all. When are you expecting them to show up?" 

"You may not mind but who are these people and how did you meet them?" Robert asked.

"I'm not sure on exactly when they'll arrive but I drew them a map on how to get here." Dan then turned to Robert, "I told you they are friends of a friend, they're only passing through. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"I've heard those words before."

As Dannie took some dishes into the kitchen Dan leaned over towards Robert and whispered, "Let's just say I'm not they're type. You will find out who they are soon enough." 

"That still don't help." Robert spat.

Dan noticed that Dannie was coming back out of the kitchen when he decided to change the subject. ""So what time are we to leave?"

"Papa had to make a quick run to the store, as soon as he gets back I suppose."

"Can I go too?" Bria asked.

"I don't thing so, I still say you're responsible for my ring disappearing and from what I've seen you still haven't even started your essays. Be happy I'm allowing you to go to the Gathering tomorrow."

"They gave her homework over the summer?" Robert asked.

"Just a few essays, nothin too much." Dannie replied.

"What are they on?" Dan questioned.

"I have one for each subject except DADA. They each have to be 2 feet long except Potions which is 4 feet."" Bria stated as Jack walked in the door.

"Then I suggest you get started." he jumped in "I want to see that Potions one done before you go tomorrow."

"But..."

"Don't but me Nicca, get your Potions stuff down here and get busy."

"Yes sir." she said as she stomped up the stairs.

"Thank you." Dannie said to the man.

"Don't worry about it."

"Papa, before we leave could you do us a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Some people that Danny knows will be stopping by later, would you give them directions to the cookshack?"

Jack sighed, "So I guess these friends of his are just like him and Bobby?"

"Probably, I don't know I've never met them."

"Angel, how do you ever expect to meet someone and settle down if you keep hanging out guys who clearly won't have any interest in you?"

"Just think, with guys like us you know your daughter will be safe." Robert joked.

"But I don't want her safe, I want grandbabies." Jack spat.

Dannie rolled her eyes, "Papa, would you just give the directions to Danny's friends?"

"As long as they don't show up too late."

"They shouldn't" Dan said as the trio walked out the door then climbed into the car and drove off with NDN Car blasting from the radio.

Many hours later while Bria was sitting at the table still working on her essay she started to get up. "Where do you think your going?" Jack asked.

"I finished the essay and I was going to go to bed"

"Bring it here and go on. If I don't approve you will have to do it over in the morning." Jack stated. Bria took the scroll to the older man and he looked at it then her. "Go on with you, I will let you know what I think when you wake up."

Bria then hugged him goodnight and ran up the stairs towards her room. As Jack started to look over the scroll trying to make sense of something he knew nothing about he heard some noise coming from outside so he put it down to investigate.

_Outside_

"Severus are you sure this is the right place?"

"I followed the directions and there's the lake. Do you have any idea of what you're going to say to her?"

"No I don't. I just want to hear what she has to say about not returning."

"From the impression her friend gave I think he believes they are going back. Besides didn't he say that she's been waiting to hear from you?"

"He's a friend of hers, he was probably stunned to see us and would tell us anything that we want to hear."

"You've been listening to Sirius way too much lately. Just because Pattie betrayed him doesn't mean Dannie would do the same to you."

"Just then the door opened and a tall muscular looking man with long silver hair looked at them. "Is there something that I can help you with at this late hour?"

"Yes sir, sorry to disturb you this late. We are looking for Dannie." Remus said as he stepped into the porch light.

Jack looked at him curiously "Have we met before?" he asked.

"Not that I am aware of sir." Remus stated.

"Well they left a few hours ago for the Sixty-nine. Danny asked me to give you directions there."

Remus and Severus looked at each other then Remus had to ask, "Sixty-nine?"

Jack handed them a slip of paper with directions on it, "Danny asked me to give you these directions. I suggest you hurry since it's been going for quite awhile now I bet that old cook shack is definitely rocking by now."

"Um, thank you sir." Remus said as he and Severus turned to climb back into the vehicle and drive away. 

Jack watched the two of them leave and shook his head thinking "Such a shame." Then he turned and headed back into the house. 

"Papaw, who were you talking to out there?" Bria asked as she stood up on the loft of the second floor.

"Just those friends of your Uncle Dan's." Jack sighed then continued. "I want you to give me your word Nicca. Promise me you'll meet a nice boy who'll give me some great grandbabies at least." Bria didn't reply, she just watched as he mumbled to himself "That one looked like he could have been a good choice for my Angel, such a shame." Then Bria turned around and went back to bed.

  
*****************************  


Meanwhile on the other side of the lake sat a small platform wooden cook-shack next to a dance circle and along the backside of the shack were all sorts of tents and campers set up for the weekend events. Coming from the shack were various songs ranging anywhere from Native rock to Bon Jovi while the small group of Dannie and her friends drank and danced wildly inside. A few of the campers who didn't have children with them to care for were welcomed as they also joined the group. Some of the people there known 'Trail riders', whom traveled around from one Pow-wow to another, while the majority were from the city and only went to the local events. After many hours of dancing and an unknown number of Diablos that she had drunk, Dannie sat on the counter and leaned against one of the support beams trying to relax. Dan then walked up and sat down next to her, "Are you alright?"

Dannie shook her head as she replied "Yeeepp."

"Are you sure? I don't want to see you getting sick on us tonight."

"I'm fine, since when have you ever seen me sick from drinking?" she replied as she looked around the group. "So which of these people are those friends of yours?"

"They aren't here. I would have sworn that they would have been here by now." Dan replied then he looked at her and took her drink away. "You really don't look to well."

Dannie looked at her watch then leaned over and held it right in front of Dan's eyes, "Does that really say 1 am?"

Dan moved her arm back so that he could see it clearly, "I hate to say it but yes it does."

"ShitIgottago. Papa wants us up early to pack up the truck."

"Come on then, I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure? What if your friends show up?"

"I doubt they are gonna come this late."

While Dan told his partner where he was going, Dannie slid off the other side of the counter landing outside the shack keeping her hand on the ledge while she regained her balance. When he returned he asked "Are you sure you're going to be alright? I can still put you up in one of the cabins, it's not as far as your house."

Dannie started stumbling home, "No I've gotta get back. Papa's gonna kill me as it is for being so late and leaving him to deal with Bria and her mood."

  
*****************************  


Remus and Severus walked into the cabin "That had to be the wrong house. Are you sure you followed the directions correctly?"

"Yes I am sure why would you think otherwise?"

"That man that was there. I have met him before, years ago."

"How? Why did you say otherwise? That was obviously her father."

"He use to give me rides to and from town during the cycle, strange man he was. Always going on about how I needed to go home with him to meet his Angel." Remus smirked, "I doubt if the girl ever did exist, if so she really had to be something scary for a father to want to bring strangers home to her."

"Well he sure acted like he knew Dannie, he did give us directions of this party she's at."

"Yes he gave us directions, but if Dannie had told him to then she would have known we were here and she wouldn't have gone. Besides since when have you known Dannie to be the type to participate in parties like that?"

"Parties like what?" Harry asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Don't you worry about it, it's not something you need to know about just yet. By the way, aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Severus said to his son.

"I was until you two came in talking as loud as you were. What kind of party are you talking about? A Sixty-Nine?"

"Where did you hear of that?"

"Bria one told me. They usually have them the night before the gathering starts. She told me that this year she would be old enough to attend the Forty-nine but she had to be 21 years old to go to the Sixty-nine because of the drinking."

"What else did she say about these parties? Did she tell you what went on at them?" Remus asked.

"Just that they meet up at the cook-shack to dance until all hours of the night and usually there is alcohol there. What did you think goes on there?" the boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you concern yourself with what he thought. I want you to get back to sleep if you are going to work on that potion in the morning, you are going to need all your energy if you want it to work properly." Severus then turned his attention to Remus. "Did you want to go and see if she is actually at this party?"

"We might as well." Remus sighed.

Not ten minutes later they arrived at the small bt crowded cook-shack and as Harry had stated, it wasn't all all what they were originally afraid to find. Although Robert was quite tipsy, he could easily tell by the way the two men were dressed that they were not part of the usual Pow-wow group and they were most likly lost. "May I help you?" he asked.

"We were told we could find a friend of ours here." Severus replied as Remus looked over the crowd,

"Who's your friend that you're looking for and I'll tell you if they are still here or not."

I'm sorry did you say Danny?"

"Yes." but as he answered he sensed the sudden jealousy coming from the shorter man.

"Well my cousin, Angel happened to have had to much to drink so Danny is walking her home and won't be returning. I'll make sure when I climb into our bed…" Robert paused as he tried walking closer to the two strangers and ran into a chair along the way "Sh…he knows you actually showed up tonight."

Severus stepped between the two men "So you and Dannie are together then?"

"We have been for quite a few years now." Robert proudly slurred as he saw the look of Remus' face "Danny may have flirted with you a bit and mislead you but your not the first and unfortunately you won't be the last. It's something I'm use to but always he'll be mine."

"My apologies for my friend here. we seem to have been given some wrong information here. If you'll excuse us we'll be on our way." Severus said as he started leading a very angry Remus away from the other man only to bump into the same shorter woman from earlier at the hotel.

"Do you mind? Look at this mess! You made me dump my drink all over myself." She spat then looked up at him "Figures it would be you again."

"I beg to differ madam' but just as it was earlier, it happened to be you whom barged into me as you were standing up. Maybe if you tried looking where you were going you would be such a klutz."

Jenny was fuming "Me a klutz? Just because you are so damn tall doesn't mean that you can go around and not even bother watching out for those of us who are short."

"Sis." Robert said in a warning tone causing the others around to stare at the two strangers. "I suggest you watch that temper of yours."

"Sev, it was a mistake coming here in the first place. Just leave her alone and lets go." Remus stated and the two of them drove back to the cabin.

As they entered the door Severus quietly said, "Listen Remus, I am sorry. I didn't think it was possible that Black would have been right about her. Tomorrow we'll head back to Hogwarts and you can try to forget any of this ever happened."

"No, not completely all of it. Sirius may have been right about her but I still have my daughter. Dannie can live however she wants but there is no way now that she is keeping Bria from me anymore nor attending school."

"Remus, before you go jumping to any more conclusions I believe you need to talk to Dannie first. Afterall that is what we came here to do. Maybe she has some good reasons for living with that man and not saying anything sooner?"

"Trust me. I really don't care what her reasons are, what she did was completely uncalled for and unforgivable and she is no better than that sister of yours." Remus paused for a moment "Better yet, she's worse than Pattie. At least she let everyone believe she was dead before she did what she did."

Severus noticed Harry moving on the couch and motioned his head in the boy's direction. "Something just doesn't seem right here. Let's just get some sleep and maybe it will look clearer in the morning. We have no idea what exactly is going on until we talk to her and get some straight answers."

"It has never been more clearer before. You may sleep if you wish but I know I won't be." Remus stated as he headed towards his room. Severus sighed then noticed Harry staring in his direction and shook his head to tell the boy not to say anything.

  
*****************************  


When Dannie and Dan arrived back at her home they noticed Jack sitting in his recliner appearing to be sound asleep. As soon as the door closed he said, "Do you realize that it was past midnight when those friends finally decided to show up?"

"They did arrive? I am sorry about that, I had no idea."

"Didn't you see them at that party of yours?"

"No sir."

"What may I ask are you doing home so late? You know you have work to do in the morning, not to mention I know nothing about this assignment that Nicca was to do so there is no way that I can even tell if it's correct or not."

"Sorry papa, I'll look over it in the morning." Dannie then cringed and ran into the bathroom.

"Damnit Angel, what the hell do you think your doing? You should know better than to get in this condition."

Dannie flushed the toilet before she replied, "Papa, I didn't realize the drinks were as strong as they were. Please not tonight, I'm not feeling good."

"You are 35 years old you should know by now that you don't drink yourself into this state. What kind of example are you setting on Nicca? I expected better of you."

"Yes I am 35 and I know I made a mistake. As for the example I'm setting for Nicca, it is no worse than what I grew up watching of you and mama when you two came home from a Sixty-nine. I remember her wrenching her guts up a few times but you never yelled at her about how she was, you just held her hair out of her face."

"And look where it got her. Raped and burned alive as soon as I went back onto the road. I refuse to have to worry about seeing that happen to you."

"You act like I do this all the time. I have never gotten this bad before and when I move away you won't have to worry about any of that happening to me."

"You don't know."

"I know more than you realize. I was there and saw it all, you weren't." Dannie growled before she stormed up the stairs and into her room slamming the door behind her.

Jack glared at Dan who stood there and watched the shouting match between the two then said. "I doubt you're in condition to drive, if you want you can crash on the couch." He then went into his room and closed the door.

As soon as it clicked shut Dannie stepped back out of her room and sat at the top of the staircase. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for not telling you about the tequila in those things. I shouldn't have let you drink so many."

Just then the phone rang "Answer it quickly before he comes out again."

"Hello?…..Bobby what's wrong?…..I am a what?" Dan paused again before walking the phone over to Dannie. "He's angry at me about something but he's insisting on talking to you."

"Bobby?…..What do you mean what's he doing here, he's your partner isn't he?…..Wait wait wait wait, what do you mean cheating on you? When does he have time to? The two of you are together almost all the time…" Dannie listened as she walked down the stairs and quietly walked out the front door with Dan right behind her. "Whoa don't you be calling me a traitorous backstabbing bitch. When I don't even know what you are talking about……those friends of his were acting strange? How?…..jealous? Bobby he said that you have nothing to worry about, why don't you wait and talk to him in the morn…..hello? " Dannie removed the phone from her ear and turned it off. "He hung up. Talk about a horrible way to become sober again."

"What was he ranting about?"

"Something about you cheating on him with those guys you were expecting? Is there anything you care to share?"

"Angel I know you two are related but you have to believe me. I would never cheat on him. I've never even though of cheating on him."

"Then why wouldn't you tell us anything about them? Who are they?"

"I can't say. I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone they were here until they could surprise someone."

"Well I know that Bobby was sure surprised. Surprised to the point that he doesn't want you home tonight. He also said he made it quite clear that the two of you have been together for years and that he wasn't going to let you go for anything. The couch is still available for you tonight if you wish. But only on the condition that you tell him first thing in the morning who they are and who it is this surprise is for. I don't care if it was even for him or not, you need to say something."

"I promise, first thing in the morning I'll tell him." Dan sighed.

"Ok good. I hate doing this but I do have to help papa tomorrow and I need some sleep. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm just going to stay out here for a bit."

Dannie hugged her friend goodnight "You know, whoever this surprise is for it had better be good."

"Don't worry I think they will definitely like it."

Dannie then went back inside and to bed leaving the front door open for when Dan decided to go back inside.

  
*****************************  


The next morning Dannie had tried her best to sleep in but Bria screaming at the top of her lungs very painfully startled her awake. "NO! GO AWAY! PLEASE JUST LEAVE! I'M SORRY NOW GO!"

Dannie threw her pillow over her head but Jack then started pounding on Dannie's door. "I suggest you get out here and calm down your daughter. Now" 

Dannie then started to climb out of bed but Bria came running in the room "Mom, please make him go away. He can't be here. I'm sorry for everything I did just please make him go."

Dannie then groaned. "What are you talking about? Make who go away?"

"Harry. He's outside trying to get in. I saw him. Please make him go away and stop haunting me. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for what I did but he won't leave me alone."

"Bria, Harry wouldn't haunt you. He has no reason to."

"But he's down there. I saw him."

"Down where?"

"Along the lake."

"It was probably one of the kids from the camp, you know they like to explore."

"No mom it was Harry. I know it was. I would know him anywhere. Please make him leave ma alone."

"Have you smudged since you came home?" Bria shook her head. "Fine get me my box."

Bria ran to Dannie's closet and pulled out a cedar box. Dannie then opened it up and handed her feather and a conk shell filled with white sage, cedar, sweet-grass, and tabacco. "Here go in your room and smudge it completely along with yourself. That should work. If it doesn't then we'll try something else."

Bria went into her room and lit the contents of the shell then put out the flames letting the items slowly burn and filling the room with it's smoke. Dannie got sighed and got dressed before she headed down stairs. Jack tossed her some headache powder and said, "Truck is already packed up. We are leaving right after lunch."

Dannie took the powder and drank it down with water "Thanks. I'm going outside for a bit."

"While you're down there make sure you feed Nicca's dog."

"Yes sir." She replied and then headed down to one of the trees and sat down next to it looking out over the lake and petting the small mutt. 

Not too much later Jack heard a vehicle pull up in his driveway so he stepped outside to see who it was. "Good morning sir." Severus said, "Is by chance Dannie home?"

"It's you again. Listen I'm sorry but you have the wrong house. Danny and Robert don't live here and if they wanted you and your friend to know where they lived then I'm sure they would have told you. I not only do not appreciate the hour of night you and your friend came by last night but I also overheard that you caused quite a few problems that should not have happened so I suggest you leave." Jack said as he started to go back into the house.

"I do apologize for bothering you again then, the desk clerk at the lodge we are staying at told me we could find a Danielle Lightpaws here. I must have the wrong house I'll be going then."

Jack paused and looked over the suspicious looking stranger; "You are looking for Danielle? How do you know her?"

"She was a colleague of mine over the past few months."

"She didn't mention that anyone from her daughter's school would be coming by."

"She is here then?"

"Yes, you'll find her down by the lake."

"Thank you." Severus said as he walked down the hill. As he approached her he was rushed by a knee high little white furred mutt that was jumping up and down infront of him begging for attention.

"Bubba, please stop barking at everything please."

"Interesting friends you have here Dannie." Severus said as Dannie turned around looking quite confused when she saw the man. 

"Severus? What are you doing here? There isn't something wrong with Remus is there?"

"What am I doing here? What did you expect to happen when you had Bria send that letter back to Albus? If you didn't want to marry Remus then you should have said something long before you came back here instead of leading him along like you did."

Dannie stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans as she said, "Don't want to marry Remus? What are you talking about? What letter?"

"Don't be coy with me. We were at that party of yours last night and met your lover. I defended you to Sirius and tried convincing Remus that you were different than Pattie but after last night. You didn't have to lead him along the way you did, you should have said something."

"Wait a second Severus. I maybe groggy have a splitting headache from this hangover and seeing two of you right now but I would definitely know if I had a lover, especially someone from the party last night. What letter are you talking about and how do you expect Bria to send one when we haven't heard a single word from anybody since we got here."

"You really don't know about the letter? What about that guy last night?"

"Listen all I know is that every since I stepped off that plane I have had to constantly had to fight with everyone around here. First I had to explain to Papa and Bobby why I was gone so long without a single word to anyone, then if Bria and I weren't fighting over her not packing her things then it was getting her assignments done all because she still swears that everyone will be mad at her about Harry. Then a few days ago my ring disappeared and I swear that Bria had something to do with that but because it's gone I can't tell Papa about Remus so he's constantly onto me again about meeting some man so he can have grandbabies again. The man is insane." Dannie then paused to take a deep breath "Finally I was able to go out with my cousin and his lover last night only to come home to Papa ranting over some idiot friends of Dan's that come by the house after midnight but also he was pissed over the late hour I came back home in. After that I had Bobby calling me up all upset because he thinks Dan is cheating on him with those idiots that showed up so late and Dan was then upset because Bobby thought he was cheating on him when he would never do such a thing. Last of all I come out here to rest because Bria has been in hysterics all morning screaming and yelling that Harry is angry with her and now haunting her, I swear the girl she is taking after Papa. And now you show up accusing me of being unfaithful to Remus because of some letter that we have had no possible way of sending and I still have to spend a hot miserable day sitting in a damn tent selling herbs to people who seem to believe that the only reason I even left last year was because I got pregnant and had to give the baby up for adoption to the zoo for some dumb ass reason."

"So you didn't have Bria send the letter."

"What letter? Sev, we don't own an owl and since nobody has even once tried contacting us, including Remus, we have no possible way of sending any letters. What I want to know is how in the world Remus could think that I've been living with someone else?"

Severus handed her a beaten up envelope, "There seems to have been some miscommunication around here. This was sent to you and Bria through Fawkes at the beginning of the week. Inside you will see a letting Remus has sent numerous times but it kept coming back so he talked Albus into sending it with her supply list."

Dannie pulled out the supply list and a letter from the envelope and as she looked it over Jack stuck his head out the door. "Angel, you had better get in here and eat lunch so that we can leave soon."

"In a moment Papa."

Severus looked her over "Did he just refer to you as Angel?"

As Dannie read over the letter from Remus she said "Yea. Is this true? Is he really?" Severus nodded "How?"

"It's a long story and would take to much time to go into but lets just say that Muggle equipment isn't all that accurate when it comes to a wizard. Does everyone around here refer to you as Angel?"

"Yes now what is this fascination you seem to have with my middle name and you still haven't told me how Remus could possibly think I was living with someone?"

"Last night at that party, Remus was asking around about you when one of the gentlemen, and I use the word loosely, informed us that you was walking Angel home and would not be returning but he would be happy to tell you we came by when he climbed into bed with you."

"How did you find out about the party?"

"Your father gave us the directions."

"I knew there had to be some reason he wouldn't say who was going to stop by last night. He told Bobby and I that it was some friends of a friend and we would find out soon enough. You're the idiots that stopped by here so late. When Remus was asking for me at the party did he call me Danielle or Dannie?"

"Dannie I believe."

"The man who told you we were living together, was he my height, stocky build, long black hair, had a goatee and blue eyes?"

"I don't know about his eyes but yes. Who is he?"

"I haven't lived with him and his sister since I was in school. That's my cousin Bobby, his boyfriend. Danny, is the one who I imagine told you to come by last night and was walking me home when you two finally arrived. What I don't understand is why you and Remus would actually believe that I would agree to marry him if I was actually living with someone."

"Seeing how when Bria sent her reply she also included your engagement ring I'm sure you can understand our reasoning."

"Remus has the ring? I knew she had something to do with it disappearing but I kept searching her room and could never find it."

"Angel!" Jack hollered again.

"In a minute."

"I have to go anyway. I'll try to explain everything to Remus."

"Thank you. Also do you think you could get Remus to the Gathering today so that I can talk to him as well?"

"I will see what I can do." Severus said has he climbed into the vehicle.

"Thanks again." She said and she watched him drive down the driveway then went into the house.

"I can't believe you would talk to him after the problems he and his partner caused between Bobby and Dan last night."

"It wasn't completely their fault Papa. If Dan would have told us who it was that was going to be there then none of the problems would have happened."

"So you do know them? Are they…."

"Yes I know them and no they are not."

Bria then came down the stairs "Mom, who was that you were talking to outside?"

Dannie then sat down at the dinning room table "I was talking to Professor Snape. He decided to hand deliver your supply list for this term since the school's birds seem to have had problems doing so." 

"Seems that other world of yours has its problems with their postal system as well." Jack stated as he put the food onto the table and also sat down.

Dannie held up the back of the list so that only Bria could see her own note written on it and replied, "Only when students refuse to accept their mail. Isn't that right Gabriella."

Bria swallowed hard and looked back and forth between Dannie and Jack's glares and replied "Yes ma'am."

_

TBC

_

  
***********************************************************  



	4. The Reunion

_This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun._

_The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity._

_Pairings_: HP/OC -_Bria_, RL/OC -_Dannie_, HG/OC -_Jamie_, RW/OC -_Ann Marie_, DM/GW, OW/OC -_Sarah_ (very brief), and Robert/Dan.

**Collision**  
  
by: Demonic Angel  


_A/N: Ok here's the chapter you have been waiting for. I do hope you enjoy it._

  
***********************************************************  
**Chapter 4 - The Reunion**   
***********************************************************  


Severus pulled up infront of the cabin and noticed Remus sitting on the porch staring out at the lake. "Where is Harry?"

"Inside, but," Remus stopped his friend from opening the door "You cannot go in there just yet."

"Why not?"

"He finished the potion while you were gone and he has already started the spell."

"You let him work on it by himself? Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

"Don't worry, I supervised as he made it and it turned out perfect."

"Why didn't you wait for me to return? You know I wanted to be here for this."

"We waited as long as we could but he had to get started before it went bad. What took you so long anyway and where are the groceries?"

"I didn't pick any up. I went to talk to Dannie."

"What did you go and do that for?"

"Because with the state of mind you have been in since last night I knew you wouldn't listen to a word she had to say and I did not come all this way so that you could ignore her and not find out what is really going on."

"We found out last night what is really going on or don't you remember that she already has a bed buddy."

Just then Harry opened the door and the two men stopped their conversation. "Well?" Severus asked.

"Well what?" the boy smirked.

""Did it work?"

"Of coarse it worked."

"Are you going to tell us what it is?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how you will react."

"It wasn't a stag or dog was it?" Severus had to ask but Harry just shook his head "I knew it, you're a panther like me." He continued with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Sorry dad, I'm not any sort of feline or canine either. In fact it didn't have fur of any kind but it is black."

"Would you just tell us what it is? Remus asked.

Harry shook his head "If I tell you and you don't like it then you may decide to not help me change. I will give you a hint though, it has to do with something I am good at."

"It's black and something your good at. Please tell me you're not a snake." Severus said but Harry didn't say a word since he felt he had already told them enough and they were still wrong. "Well since you are still refusing to tell us what it is there is something else we do need to discuss."

"What did I do now?"

"This morning, were you not told to stay around the cabin?"

"Yes sir."

"And where did you go?"

"I took a walk along the lake but, I didn't go that far. How did you know?"

"You may not have gone far but you did go far enough to scare someone half to death. She woke up her mother this morning screaming and yelling that you were haunting her."

"I didn't mean to, I had no idea that I had made it as far as her house."

"Well I'm sure now that Miss Dannie knows about you she will talk to Bria as well. Now go on inside and rest up, we're going out later today."

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we would go over to the Gathering." Harry nodded and went into the building as the men continued talking.

"I'll just stay here, you two have fun." Remus said.

"Oh no your not. I have been asked that I bring you along. There are some people that she would like you to meet."

"Only so that she can point out the fool that she lead around on a leash. I refuse to give her that satisfaction."

"Over the past year how well did you fell you got to know her?"

"Until last night I thought I knew almost everything about her."

"Alright, when you two first met face to face last August, how did you now it was her?"

"I guess I sensed it, I'm really not too sure."

"Do you usually sense her emotions?"

"When she's not blocking them."

"Then if she had been hiding the idea that she was involved with someone else, wouldn't you have sensed that as well?"

"I use to think so but now I'm not sure."

"I would know more than anyone. A person can only have a wall up around them for so long before something slips out. If she had been lying to you the whole time you two were together you would have known. Talk with her before you make any decisions."

"How can you be so sure she wasn't lying to you this morning?"

"I have learned to read people very well over the years. Just talk with her." He then turned to walk in the door. "Oh, one more thing. You wouldn't by chance happen to know what her middle name is would you?" Remus just gave him a puzzled look "I didn't think so." He then continued into the cabin while Remus remained outside contemplating what he was going to do. As he remained outside watching some Jet Ski's race across the lake towards the gathering his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Nice view isn't it?"

Remus turned around and saw the woman from the party "Yes, I must say it is."

"Listen I just wanted to apologize to you and your boyfriend about last night."

"My what?"

"Your boyfriend. The man that you're here with."

"I'm sorry but we are not a couple. He's an old friend and a colleague."

"So he is available." Jenny said as she smiled to herself.

"I'm not sure if he'd consider himself available though. He gets himself pretty well consumed in either his work or his son."

"Listen, let me make it up to the two of you over the way I've acted towards you. How about if you and your friend meet me at the bar just off the lobby tonight for a few drinks. My treat."

"I'm honored but I'm not.."

"No, just as friends. I'll call my cousin and see if she'll meet us."

"Listen, I just found out that my fiancée hasn't been faithful, I'm really not up for a date at this time but I do appreciate the offer."

"Don't worry, my cousin, Angel, won't come onto you or anything like that. In fact she's engaged herself. You can't just sit around here mourning a broken heart now can you?"

"Let me talk to him about it first and I will let you know later."

"Alright. I'll be working in the restaurant all day." Jenny said as she headed back towards the main building.

Remus then went into the cabin, "Are you going to get ready to go?" Severus asked.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll go to this gathering and see what she has to say but only on one condition."

"What king of condition? What have you done?"

"You my old friend have a date tonight."

"Is the girl blind or something?" Harry asked but was quickly rewarded with a smack to the back of his head. "Ow, What was that for?" he replied as he glared at his father.

"Your comment I would guess." Remus smirked, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You don't look much different than your dad did when he was your age."

"Remus, I refuse to go on some blind date." Severus stated then turned his attention to the boy again "If you dare say it you will get another." Causing Harry to quickly move to the other side of the room.

"It's not really a blind date. You have met her a few times already and if you want me to go with you two then you will go out with her tonight."

Severus then realized who Remus was referring to "You expect me to spend an evening with that woman alone and not curse her to the ends of the earth? Are you mad?"

"You won't be alone with her don't worry. I'll also be there as well."

"You had better talk with Dannie and work things out with her."

"I'll talk to her but I won't promise anything else."

  
*****************************  


As Jack spent the day as the Master of Ceremonies, Bria and Dannie were sitting in the booth as patrons came and went. Some buying different herbs but the majority were just looking around. "Mom can I…"

"No."

"You didn't even let me say what I wanted to do?"

"I don't care. You have two jobs this weekend and one of them is sitting in here and workin the booth unless your papaw calls you to go for him something."

"So for how long am I being punished?"

"Until I'm no longer mad about what you did."

As Dan and Robert entered the small-tented booth Robert handed Dannie his cell phone. "Call Jenny, she's been tryin to get a hold of you and says it's urgent."

"Ok, who did she leave the party with last night?"

"Nobody."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Dannie then dialed the number and Jenny immediately answered "Bobby said to call you. If this is to tell me about some guy you slept with I really don't have the time or stomach to hear about it now."

_"That's not the reason I wanted to talk to you, well not exactly."_

"Jenny."

_"There's someone stayin here and I sorta invited him and his friend out and I need your help keeping his friend occupied."_

"I told you after the last time that I'm done meeting up with anymore losers just so you can sleep with some idiot who'll just kick you outta bed as soon as he's done. Besides if you remember right, I'm engaged."

_"Angel come on please? Besides I already told him that you are off the market and it would only be as friends. Anyway, he just broke up with his girlfriend and not up to meeting the next one yet. It's just this guy is so different from the regular trail riders. You have to at least help me try."_

"And what makes this one so special?"

_"I really don't know. There's just something about him, and I'm not talking about looks either. It's just the way he carries himself and it's a challenge. You know how much I love challenges. As for his friend, he doesn't look like he'd be a loser, he actually seems nice. If you weren't already engaged then I'd say he'd be perfect for you."_

"Perfect like in the butt picker you tried hookin me up with the last time who wanted to literally sleep with a wolf?"

_"So I was wrong about him. Just think about it and let me know. Trust me, this will be the last time."_

"I will think about it."

_"Thanks Angel, I owe you."_

"I didn't say I would. If for some strange reason I decide to I will add it to the list." Dannie said as she hung up the phone. 

"So what was that about?" Dan asked.

"She's targeted about loser and wants my help as she goes in for the kill." Dannie then looked at the two of them. "Well it's good to see you two have made up."

"Well once he told me who his friends were I couldn't remain mat at him."

"But I can. How dare you not tell me they're here. If I had known I would have either not gone to the party or stayed there until they arrived."

"You didn't tell me you told her already. You know how much I wanted to see the look on her face when she saw them."

"I didn't say a word."

"Then how'd she find out?"

"Severus came by this morning to ask me why I hadn't told either of them that I was already living and sleepin with someone."

"Listen Angel, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea it was them and when they cam in asking for Danny I wasn't sure what to think>"

"Bobby, how could you not know it was them? You've seen their pictures and didn't their accents give them away?"

"I wasn't thinking. I also had a bit too much to drink and it was dark. You know the lighting isn't that great in the shack."

"Well at least Severus is going to explain the misunderstanding to Remus."

"What I don't understand is how they could have believed you would do something like that."

"I guess it's easy when your daughter sends back your engagement ring with a note saying that the two of you won't be returning."

Robert glared at Bria, "You didn't. Bria, how could you do something like that?"

"Let off it Bobby. I've already laid into her about it and I'm quite sure once her father sees her she will get another ear-full." Dannie then noticed Remus and Severus through the crowd as they passed by the booth with Harry following behind. "Good they're here. Would you two mind keepin an eye on things in here as well as her? I'll be right back." Without waiting for and answer Dannie quietly ran up behind the three men. As she approached them she held her finger up to her lips for Harry to remain quiet in which he did as he greeted her with a quick hug. Dannie then very quietly got closer to Remus and said, "I told you it wasn't really that different than the one you took me to." Remus turned around and she continued. "I'm thankful that Sev was able to get you to come here so we could talk. I also know that Bria and some friends of mine would like to see you to apologize for this….."

"For what? For letting me know the truth about this game you spent the last year playing? If you had told me in the beginning about him I would have understood but you didn't. You just had to pretend I meant something to you. Was I really the first wolf you mated with or was I just a distraction because you had a falling out with him?"

Dannie looked at Severus, "I thought you were gonna tell him before you guys came here."

"What was he to tell me that I haven't already learned this week?"

"Remus that is quiet enough." Severus stated then he turned to Dannie "I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen."

"So you actually believe that I would do what you are accusing me of? I'm sorry that I was mistaken. I actually thought you knew me better than that. For your information I have spent the past four days tearing Papa's house apart searching frantically for the damn ring that I just found out this mornin what actually happened to it. Guess what. Maybe Bria did me a favor by sendin it back to you because obviously you have no idea who I am." She replied, as she finished Dannie turned and stormed off while Remus lowered his head and sighed heavily.

"Well you really handled that well. I thought you were going to talk to her and listen to what she had to say."

"I did listen to what she said and she's right. I never did know her."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me and you know how much I hate repeating myself. If you had listened to what she said you would have heard she had torn apart the same home she originally said she would be staying at, her fathers. She even thought I was there because she thought that something happened to you since she hadn't heard from you at all."

"You know how many times I sent her that letter."

"And I also know that it was your daughter that intercepted it and sent it right back without her knowledge."

"She could have just told you that because you confronted her before she was done with her little game."

Severus realized that the conversation wasn't going anywhere and he signed, "You really are hopeless. You refuse to open you eyes to see what is really going on around you, just like when we were back in school. If you want to live the rest of your pathetic life feeling sorry for yourself because you think no one cares for you then go right ahead. But until you open your ears and hear what is actually being said then neither Harry nor I will continue to listen to you complain about it."

  
*****************************  


Jack had noticed the confrontation between Dannie and the strangers and by the way she had walked past the circle he could tell there was definitely something not right. Once the song was over he announced that it was the end of the afternoon session and that Grand Entry would begin at 7:30 PM. He then put his microphone on its stand and followed her behind the cook-shack and away from on-lookers. "Are you going to tell me what is going on now?"

"There's nothin goin on."

"Angel, its time you stopped this. What is goin on with those guys. You can say they are just co-workers all you want, I don't buy it. No co-workers or teachers would travel as far as they did just over a student deciding not to return to school."

Dannie sighed, "Fine, I had planned on tellin you when you first came home but I felt I needed proof for you to actually believe me. Unfortunately the only proof I had, Nicca sent back to the school with her supply list and a note stating we wouldn't be returning. I just found out this morning what had happened to it and now that he's gotten it back, it's over. He actually thought I'd do that without an explanation of any kind."

"Wait a second here. I'm only hearin half of somethin. Proof of what that was sent back? What is over?"

"Engagement" Dannie whispered.

Jack's eyes widened. "Did you jest tell me you were engaged?" Dannie nodded. "To who? Not the panther that came by this mornin. You said that the two of you were just friends."

"We are just friends, really he's friends with Remus."

"So Remus is this guy that you're engaged to?"

"Was engaged to. It's over now."

"I don't think so. Not after I have a talk with that boy and get this mess straightened out."

"No papa. Don't even think of doin anything. Maybe it's for the best and Nicca just helped us realize we don't know each other like we thought we did."

"Where is Nicca now?"

"In the booth."

"Ok you stay here. I'm gonna have a talk with that girl." Jack said as he stormed off.

Robert had left the tent figuring it would be a good time to apologize to the strangers for the previous night's misunderstanding but once he found them standing to the side arguing he also saw there was no sign of his cousin. At that point he noticed his extremely pissed off uncle heading in his direction, "Papa Jack, have you seen Angel?"

"She's back behind the cook-shack. Where's that mate of yours. I need him to watch the booth while I have a talk with my granddaughter."

Before Robert could tell him that Dan was already there, Jack was half way to the tent so he went to go find Dannie. As Jack walked into the tent he grabbed Bria by the wrist and started pulling her outside with him. "Come with me now."

Bria dug her heels into the dirt and the entrance she whined, "But mom said I'm to stay here."

Jack bent down to look directly into her eyes "I don't care what your mama said. I am tellin you to come with me right now." He softly growled then led her through the crowd.

Remus saw the struggle take place and went following after the two when Severus called out "Remus no, It's only her grandfather, she'll be alright." But the man didn't listen. 

Harry tried to follow after them but Severus put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You need to stay over here. It looks as though Bria's in quite a world of trouble right now and she would be quite embarrassed if she knew you saw her be reprimanded like this."

Remus lost sight of them in the crowd but as he ended the edge of the camp he heard voices. He followed the direction they were coming from and quickly noticed Bria sitting on the top of a picnic table with the large white haired man infront of her. Not seeing any immediate danger Remus stayed back to observe the situation.

"Is it true?"

"I don't know. Is what true?"

"Don't you play innocent with me young lady. What you did to your mama, is it true that you sent her ring back?"

Bria lowered her head "Yes sir."

"What in the Creator's name were you thinkin?" Jack yelled and before Bria could answer he continued. "Don't you dare tell me it was because of that boy dying. Grow up and deal with it. Accidents happen." Bria remained silent as she fought back the tears. "Is it that you don't like the man your mama want's to marry?" Bria then shook her head. "Has he hurt you in any way?"

"Definitely not!"

"Then I don't understand you Nicca. What were you thinkin?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"You're damn right you weren't thinkin. You young lady are grounded for the rest of your vacation. You will not only spend this whole weekend as my gopher but you have lost your TV, VCR, radio, all of that and you will stay inside the house unless you are helping me to work on it. You will do what I say when I say to do it and there with be no snide remarks, complainin, or poutin. Do you understand?"

"What about the moon on Monday?"

"If I cannot convince your mama into changin again I will have to most likely tie you up in the yard."

"Papaw you wouldn't. You don't even tie up Bubba." Bria sounded panicked.

"I don't want to Nicca but I cannot take a chance with you anymore. You have changed so much I have no other choice."

Remus heard this and couldn't handle the idea of her being tied up. "Excuse me, Mr. Lightpaws?"

Jack heard the voice and was irritated that someone would interrupt a private family situation like this and he turned around "What do you want. Oh it's you."

"I couldn't help but overhear but if you don't mind I would like to offer my assistance on Monday evening." Remus stated as Bria lowered her head.

"I'm sorry but this is a private family matter. I don't think you realize what happens to my granddaughter on certain nights."

"Yes sir I understand and I know all to well what happens to her. In fact this past term I assisted in supervising her during the cycles."

Jack looked back and forth between the two as he thought _must ask Angel how well she knows this man_ and said "And you are?"

Remus held out his hand "My apologies, I'm Remus Lupin, the Charms professor."

Jack just stared at the hand infront of him. "Let me think about this Mr. Lupin. I don't think I need to warn you then that she's a fast runner. Do you happen to be one of those Ani-whachamacallits?"

Remus pulled his hand back "Well not exactly sir."

"Then how do you expect to be able to keep up with Nicca? I have never seen a human that can run as fast as a wolf."

Remus was hoping this question wouldn't come up but if it would keep her from being tied up then he had to answer. "I also go through the same thing every month."

_Under no circumstance can I forget to ask Angel more about this man_ "Oh really. So you are a werewolf too. How long have you been one or did you inherit the gift from your folks?"

Remus looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance "I was bitten before I was ever a student at Hogwarts. It's not something that is normally hereditary, in fact your granddaughter is the only second generation that we know of."

"So all the legends are true. How dangerous are you? There are still people that will be camping here to dance skyclad that I must consider."

_Mental note, make sure Severus doesn't let Harry leave the cabin Monday evening_ "Although I hate to admit that the legends are true I must let you know that for the past few years I have been taking a potion that keeps me in control of my own mind. Your campers have nothing to fear."

"Nicca, are you ok with Mr. Lupin watchin you Monday night?"

"Yes sir."

"He can but only if your mama agrees to it. Mr. Lupin,"

"Remus please."

"Ok, Remus, whether or not I do agree to this and because of your situation. I would like to offer you the use of the caves for that night and I'll have Nicca bring you directions on how to get to them. Although they are on the other side of the road from my home they are still considered part of my property. I must warn you that because of the hunters in the area and Nicca's situation I have had to surround the property with a high electrical fence to keep her safe. If my Angel does agree to this then we will meet you at the caves 30 minutes before sundown." 

"Yes sir, thank you." Remus said as he once again tried to shake hands with the man.

"No thank you." Jack said as he grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him in for a hug. He then left the two of them alone while he tried to imagine what his future grandbabies could look like.

Bria waited until she was certain Jack was out of hearing distance as Remus sat on the table next to her. "Hi dad."

"Mm-hum"

"Looks like Papaw likes you." Remus remained silent "How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Are you going to punish me too?"

"I'm extremely disappointed in you but I do believe that he has everything covered. I have a few question though." Remus watched as Bria lowered her head and faced the ground. "How is it that your mum never received any of the letters that I sent her?"

"She was working at Aunt Jenny's restaurant when they arrived."

"So she has a job already? So it is true that she wasn't going to return to Hogwarts?"

Bria shook her head. "Mom hates just sitting around the house all day so she works there whenever she can. Besides she needed the money so that she could get the stuff that Aunt Bobby and Uncle Dan needed to fix Granny's old regalia."

"I haven't seen many restaurants around here. Where is this one that she words at?"

Bria pointed towards the lodge "Over there, its connected to the main building. It's more of a bar but they sell food during the day. Aunt Jenny runs it while her brother Bobby and Dan run the lodge."

"I thought you said Aunt Bobby."

"They became a couple while they were in college. Bobby always seemed more girlish than Dan so I've always called him my aunt. The only time he really ever acts like a man is when he thinks someone is trying to steal Uncle Danny from him." Bria finished her sentence and noticed all the color drain from Remus' face. "Dad are you alright?"

Remus then rested his head in his hands as he slowly shook it. "I don't want to ask but I have to and I need you to tell me the truth. Has you mum been um," he took a deep breath "living with any other men?"

Bria stared at him in shock "Most definitely not. Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Bria tell me the truth."

"I am."

"Severus and I went to this party last night and when we asked about her and a man said that she had already left with someone named Angel but he would be happy to tell her when he climbed into their bed."

"What did mom say when you asked her about it?"

"Um, I didn't"

"Dad did you hear what Papaw called me and mom?"

"It was Nicca right? But why?"

Bria sighed, "Papaw has his own names for people if he doesn't like their given name or he has bad memories of someone with that name. He calls me Nicca because it's my middle name and I was mom named me after Granny. He also calls mom by her middle name because he feels that the name Granny gave her is too much of a boy's name." 

Remus started to talk when they heard a lot of screaming and yelling from the path leading to the lake.

  
*****************************  


_Meanwhile_

Robert walked behind the cook-shack to find Dannie sitting there with tear stained eyes. "Angel?" Dannie just looked at her cousin. "I'm sor…"

"Don't say it. It's over. Just let me use your cell phone."

"Who are you calling?"

"Jenny, I need to talk to her."

Robert handed her the phone from his pocket and said "I'll be back at the booth to see if I can save Bria from your dad."

Dannie dialed the number and waited for the other end to answer "Hey, it's Angel…..Yeah, I'll be there tonight…..Don't worry about it I can use the distraction…..No, I'm fine…..Yes, I'm sure. I'll tell you about it later……Ok, I'll see you around eight then." She then sat there a while longer before she slowly walked back towards their booth. When she reached the booth she saw Jack, Robert and Dan standing around and talking. She tried not to interrupt the three men as she handed the phone back to Robert but they all turned to look at her. "Where's Nicca?" 

"I left her to talk with that teacher of hers."

"Severus?"

"No, the other one, Remus. Which reminds me. I have a few questions I want to ask you about that boy."

"Not now Papa. I don't even want to think about him any more today. It's over and done with and I have a date to get ready for."

"A date? With who?" 

"I have no idea, Jenny didn't tell me his name."

"Angel listen, whatever was done I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. If you'd let me talk to him."

"I'll say it was a misunderstanding. Thanks to Bobby he thinks I go sleepin around. I'm surprised he didn't ask me if Nicca was even…Never mind. I have to go." She said as she stormed out of the booth and headed towards the lake.

"ANGEL! ANGEL!" Jack shouted as he chased after his daughter. "DANIELLE ANGEL LIGHTPAWS YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Dannie stopped dead in her tracks at the water's edge.

"What do you mean by walkin away from me and what is this about Nicca?" 

"Papa I have a date tonight."

"No you don't, you're engaged."

"Not any more I'm not, it's over with, he all but called me a whore."

"If you would let Bobby and I talk to him then I'm sure he's understand."

"I don't care if he learns the truth. Hell maybe I'll even have the guts to tell you the truth about him. Right now I don't care, it's over. Maybe he is right with his accusations, hell look at Nicca."

"Angel, what truth haven't you told me."

Dannie noticed the two figures watching from a picnic table under a shade tree. "Papa, put your glasses on and turn around. Then you will know, I will talk to you later, I've got to go.:

Jack fumbled around his pockets to find his glasses but unfortunately he had left them at the drum. Then he squinted as he tried to see the figures but when he tried to ask her "What will I know?" his voice was drown out by the sound of Dannie starting up her jet-ski.

_TBC_

  
***********************************************************  


_A/N: I know it wasn't the happiest of reunions that there are but since when have I ever made anything easy for any of the characters?_

Anyway, I wanted to let you know I won't be able to pust next week for I won't be home. I'll be down in Orlando at Nimbus 2003 until Sunday. I wanted to take my lap top down with so that I could at least get everything typed into the computer but unfortunatly it refuses to read the C Drive. Needless to say I'm on old Myrtle again with the sticky keyboard and the constant crashing. Oh well, it's better than nothing.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed over the last two chapters, I know I didn't say anything but I wasn't really home that much. I finally took Firewalker to see his dad. Don't worry I was a good girl and didn't tell them how 'healthy' they are looking or anything like that even though they were quite rude to me after I drove for 10 hours to get him up there. Anyway I am kid free for another 3 weeks. YEAH!!!!!!!

Guess I had better stop here since you all are waiting to see this. Please don't forget to leave a review.~~~Demonic Angel


	5. The Lasting Effects of a Blind Date

_This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun._

_The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity._

_Pairings_: HP/OC -_Bria_, RL/OC -_Dannie_, HG/OC -_Jamie_, RW/OC -_Ann Marie_, DM/GW, OW/OC -_Sarah_ (very brief), and Robert/Dan.

**Collision**  
  
by: Demonic Angel  


_A/N: Sorry but due to the nature and fun of this chapter I have to up the rating to R._

  
***********************************************************  
**Chapter 5 - Blind Date**   
***********************************************************  


Bria looked over and saw how Jack was looking over at her and Remus sitting on the table, "I had better get back to work, Papaw doesn't look to happy." She said as she climbed down, "I am sorry about what I did, honestly mom had no idea."

"I know you are but that still doesn't change things." Remus sighed as he hugged the girl.

"Do you think you and mom will be ok?"

"I hope so, there's some things that I accused her of that I shouldn't of." He replied as he broke the hug and looked into his daughter's eyes. "No matter what happens I still want you back at school for the next term."

Knowing that there was no sense in arguing about it any longer Bria lowered her gaze to the ground and replied. "Yes sir."

"Nicca!" Jack called.

"Go on, I'll see you later. I have to talk to you about something." Remus said as Bria looked at him then left to join her grandfather. Remus continued to sit there for a few minutes mentally cursing himself over what he had said earlier. He then stood up and went to find his companions. After looking around the grounds for about 30 minutes he finally found them. "Severus, Harry, come along, we need to go."

"How's Bria?" Harry asked.

"She is good but she's also grounded." Remus replied as he turned his attention to Severus "Why didn't you tell me this morning that she is Angel?"

"Because the moment that I said I went to talk to her you got mad and refused to listen to anything else. How did you finally figure it out?"

"Bria told me while we were talking."

"So you will listen to your daughters who has been the cause of this whole mess but you won't even listen to your future bride? Tell me Remus, what does it feel like to know that you've thrown away your future with her?"

"I haven't yet. That's why we need to go, we have dates tonight." Remus said as he smiled

"Oh no. The deal was only if you and Dannie made up. Besides how can this date help you with your already failed relationship?"

"That woman that is taking us out, the person she's bringing along is her cousin."

"I don't care if she's bringing along her twin sister. I agreed to this only if you two worked things out. You now need to contact this woman and tell her we will not be there."

"Sev, That woman's cousin is named Angel. Bria told me that her Aunt Jenny owns the restaurant, this will be the perfect opportunity for me to be able to talk with her and straighten this whole mess up."

"That is if she doesn't walk out of the establishment the moment she sees you there."

"So does this mean you will go?" Remus asked

"I certainly didn't come all the way here for the oviance, but I do warn you. If this doesn't work, you will be brewing your own potion each month from now on."

"Don't worry we'll made sure it words." Dan said as he and Robert joined the small group.

Robert looked at Remus "Listen, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding last night. My partner here seems to be a little to good at keeping secrets, especially when it involves trying to catch Angel off guard."

Remus nodded then asked "How do you think you can keep her from leaving?"

"There's nothin that we haven't seen yet to keep that girl from playin pool. Normally she sucks at the game but she loves the challenge and the more she drinks the better she gets." Dan stated.

"That's where you're confused hon. Actually the more we drink the worse we get so she usually wins." Robert continued "Besides if worse comes to worse someone could always barricade the door."

"Besides it's not Angel you need to worry about. The one that is usually a handful is his sister, Jenny. She tends to get outta hand once in awhile but it's all harmless flirting." Dan stated.

"If this is your attempt in making me believe this escapade will work then you are failing immensely." Severus proclaimed.

Robert and Dan looked at each other and smiled, "No wonder my sister wants to get her talons into you. If you keep talkin like that then you'll never get rid of her."

"That is definitely not the way to convince him." Harry said.

"No worries Remus, I will go along with this but my previous threat remains."

"Wonderful!" Robert cheered "Your son can stay at Papa Jack's while we're all out. He's not the MC tonight and he loves havin children around."

"So Da….er Angel has told Bria about Harry?" Remus asked.

"Oh I'm sure she has by now. I don't see why she wouldn't of." Dan stated as Robert called his sister and explained the day's events along with their plan for that evening and finally after quite a bit of co-hursing on his part everything was arranged.

  
*****************************  


Although she was starting to have second thoughts about being there, Dannie arrived promptly at eight just as she promised she would. As she entered the main building, Jenny immediately grabbed her arm and drug her up the stairs to her suite. "Jenny, what the hell is going on? I thought you said we were meetin them at eight?"

"Well Bobby canned and told me what happened this afternoon and since your situation has changed I refuse to let you meet them dressed like that. Besides we're women, we're suppose to always be late."

"Maybe you're always late but I hate keepin people waitin. And that is wrong with the way I'm dressed? You already said that he's not interested in meetin someone so soon."

"You dear cuz are too tomboyish. For once I want to see you dressed as a girl so the baggy jeans and flannel have to go. Show off your assets for once. We're gonna get your mind off what happened earlier and make sure you have fun tonight." Jenny said as she tossed a low cut tank top and jeans that were a size to small in Dannie's direction. "Now hurry up and get changed."

Dannie looked at the clothes then at her cousin. "These wouldn't even fit you, where did they come from?"

"I bought them for you. Consider it a belated Solstice gift." Jenny replied as she shoved Dannie towards the bathroom and closed the door.

"Well at least it's better than what you usually get me." Dannie called out.

"Well I personally don't see how anything could be better than a new B.O.B. but seein how you never even opened the packaging of the ones I got you I figured that it would be a waste of money to get you anymore."

"I kept tellin you I didn't want them, it's about time you listened."

"I just didn't like the way I found out. I thought you were just to imbarrased to admit you did like them. The last thing in the world I expected was for your dad to call me up asking me why they were in the back of your closet."

Dannie peeked her head out of the door, "Papa found them? What did you say?"

"What do you think I said? I told him that you have this strange plan to one day send them to Jessica once her husband shrivels up and falls off."

"You didn't!"

"What you want me to actually admit that I'm the one that got them for you? I don't think so. Besides I don't even think he believed me."

"Of coarse he didn't, he knows your reputation as well as anyone." Dannie said as she walked out of the room so who are these guys? Where are they from?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Jenny lied, "They just got into town the other day."

"So did everyone else who's in town. I thought you knew all the trail riders."

"I know most of them but these aren't trail riders. I think they're doin research for some university on different cultures or somethin like that." Jenny said.

"Well what do the look like?"

"Tall, cute, nice asses, don't have long hair like Bobby's but it's not too short either."

Dannie stopped trying to adjust the shirt and said, "I can wear this. The jeans are too tight and makes me look fatter than I am and I feel like I'm going to fall outta this shirt."

Jenny sighed "You are not gonna fall outta the shirt, it will hold you in just fine. As for that baby pooch you have, lets see." She paused as she looked around the rooms for something. "Fine wear the damn flannel but, over that shirt only tying the bottom. I'm not letting you off that easy."

"I still swear that there is somethin you're not tellin me. I know you too well." Dannie said as she stared at her cousin.

"Can't I just make sure you have some fun tonight and not spend it moping over that fool? Afterall, with as many times as you have been there for me when I screwed up a relationship, it's about time I'm able to return the favor."

"I'm not the one who screwed up this relationship."

"No you're not he did and that's what make us closer to being even. Don't worry, when he sees you in that tonight he'll start kicking himself in that fine ass of his."

Dannie just glared at Jenny "Wait a second here. What makes you think he's gonna see me tonight and when did you see Remus' ass? I know I don't even have any photos of his backside that you could have seen."

Jenny quickly covered up her slip of words, "They're staying in the cabins out back remember. I'm sure at one point or another they will pass through here or you'll pass by their cabin on your way home. As for his ass, well Dan's the one who checked them in last night; he described him to me. Besides all men have nice asses."

"Not all of them." Dannie replied.

"Maybe not all of them but most of them do. You can't tell me that you didn't check them out over at that school."

"Yes I can. They all wear robes and cloaks that keep them covered. Besides over half the guys there were either too young or too old for me to even want to think about." Dannie smiled.

"No guy is ever too old for me and I have a good imagination."

Dannie then pictured her cousin checking out Albus and cringed, "Don't you think we've kept them waiting long enough now? Can we go and get off this subject before I'm sick?" Jenny nodded and the two of them headed back down the stairs.

As they entered the low lighted bar it was almost empty except for a few figures that Dannie couldn't make out sitting at a table at the other side of the room. Jenny proceeded to the table while Dannie stopped at the jukebox. As she put her money into the machine and started punching in her selections an arm appeared infront of her holding a bottle of beer. She reached out and took it then said "Thank you" as she raised it to her mouth to take a drink.

"You're welcome Luv," Remus said "I want to apologize for this after…."

Dannie turned and walked past him towards the table not wanting to hear a single word he had to say as the juke box started playing "Let's sing a song for the broken hearted…." When she reached her cousins at the table she glared at Jenny and quietly said, "You conniving bitch, you are so dead for this. I knew somethin was up by the way you acted when I first got here. How dare you put me into this position."

"Angel, if I had told you who we were meeting would you have stayed?" Jenny asked.

"You know I wouldn't of and you also know I would have never done anything like this to you."

"Angel, calm down and listen." Robert said, "At first Jenny had no idea who they were until I called and told her this afternoon. If you're gonna blame anyone for this then blame me. I talked her into this and I'm the one who filled his head with those ideas last night."

"So all of you are in on this? Thanks a whole hell-of-a lot. I don't even care anymore who filled his head with what lies, that's over with and he should have known not to believe what you told him. I'm pissed because you guys trapped me into this predicament."

"How in the hell was he to know? It's not like he arrived at the sixty-nine askin for Angel, no he came around askin for Dannie and I'm the only one around here that goes by that name. Why didn't you tell him that everyone knows you as Angel around here?" Dan stated

"Because, I never expected him to come here yet." 

"Aren't you the one who always believed in expecting the unexpected? Because of that it's why we made it into a quest when we were younger to just once catch you off guard." Jenny said.

"Well congratulations you have finally gone and done it. I do hope you're happy now." Dannie turned her attention to Severus as he walked up to the table "I'm sorry you were drug into the middle of this. You have obviously met my family now so I don't need to introduce them. I…I have to go, I can't stay here tonight." She then turned and headed towards the door.

"Dannie!" Remus called out but she kept on walking, he then charged past her and blocked the exit. "Angel luv, you're not leaving until you hear what I have to say."

Dannie stared past Remus into the lobby "Remus please just let me leave. I already heard what you had to say this afternoon, remember?"

"No I am not letting you walk away again. At least not until you hear me out."

She then turned her gaze towards the ground and sighed. "I already heard what you had to say. I know you are worried that I'm gonna keep Bria from you. That is one thing I won't do. You an Severus go on back to Hogwarts and I'll make sure that she is at the airport a week before the term starts."

"What about you? You promised Albus and Minerva that you'd be returning for the next term."

"Severus knows how to get to Papa's. Send him by in the morning and I will give him my letter of resignation to pass onto them. Now please let me by." She then moved her way past Remus and out the doorway but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bar and pinned her against a nearby wall. "You are hurting me now let me go!" she growled as she struggled against him."

Remus loosened his grip but still hung onto her, "You are my mate, I refuse to watch you walk out of my life again."

"What is with you? Just this afternoon you made it quite clear that we were through. Geesh Remus, that was one night sixteen years ago when I didn't know any better. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, now I said I wouldn't keep Bria from you so please let me go and move on with your life and find one of your other mates." Dannie cried.

"I have had no other mates and how could you call our daughter a mistake."

"I didn't say Bria was the mistake. Now don't you dare tell me that you haven't had other women over the years, not the way you made me feel everytime we kissed."

"Yes I've been with some other women but that was sex, but others like us? No luv that's what makes us life mates. Can you honestly say you haven't had other men?"

Dannie stared into Remus' eyes and quietly replied, "Yes because until tonight I never knew there was a difference between the two."

Meanwhile at the table Robert and Dan caught sight of what was going on and started to get up when Severus motioned for them to stay seated as he stood up and slowly started approaching the couple.

Feeling dumfounded by her response; Remus then dropped her wrist and forcefully captured her mouth with his. Dannie started to feel herself give into the kiss but quickly regained composure and pulled out of it. He then moved her shirt as he pulled her into him and started nibbling on her neck and shoulder as he mumbled "Mine forever. No others ever again."

Dannie was not sure how she felt about this side of Remus. Yes it was exciting and scary but after their fighting all day this was not the time or place for them to be making up in this manner as of yet. Unfortunately the more she tried to struggle against him the tighter he held onto her. "Remus I need to talk to you." Severus said but Remus only replied with a growl as he continued to nibble on her shoulder. "Moony, we need to talk now!" Remus started to loosen his hold on Dannie so she quickly brought up her knee, making contact with him, and causing him to buckle over in pain. As Remus went down Dannie's back hit the wall and she felt a strange pain in her shoulder. Severus then lifted his friend up by the collar and said. "I thought you told me you were under control."

"I was but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't let me apologize and I couldn't' let her leave."

"So you try to take her by force right here in the bar and infront of her family?"

"I wasn't going to take her. I just wanted her to know how I felt about her."

"I'm quite sure she knows exactly how you feel about her now, the question is how does she feel about you? I suggest you wait for me in the cabin so that you can take that potion of yours. It should be about ready by now."

As Remus started to leave he leaned in to kiss her once again but Dannie quickly turned her head and he breathed in her scent and let out a small snarl before walking into the hallway. "Severus, did I hear you right when you said he hasn't had his potion yet?"

"Unfortunately yes. Due to the difference in climate it has taken longer than normal to obtain the correct consistency that it needs. I take full blame for what has happened here tonight, I should have realized the difference and started preparing it sooner. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

"No I should have seen he was off balance maybe I should have stayed and listened to him."

"What was said that made him act that way?" Severus asked "To be honest I have never seen anything trigger either one of them like that before."

"Right now everything is a blur and I don't remember what was said."

"Well I'd better go make sure he made it to the cabin. It will be awhile before we're back please apologize to your family for us. I will make certain Remus knows exactly why you left and he'll understand."

"I honestly don't think I will be leaving tonight. If I went home in this state Papa would definitely be on the hunt for him."

"Well I promise I won't bring him back until he is back to himself again. Do me a favor, when you do see him whether it's tonight or tomorrow you'll listen to what he has to say."

"How about if I promise to think about listening to him." Dannie said but just received a glare from the man "Ok I will listen to him, but I'm not promising anything else."

Severus sighed "Very well. We will see you later then." He then turned and left the bar and Dannie went into the bathroom to run some water on her face.

"What the frill was that?" Jenny said as she stormed in through the door. "Out of all the people I know I never thought you would be the one to end up in a relationship with someone who treated you that way."

"Jenny it's not what you think."

"Don't give me that. I know what I saw."

"No, you just think you know what you saw. That was not Remus."

"Then tell me exactly who it was because from what I've been told by Bobby, Dan and you he sure looked an awful lot like him."

"That was a very upset werewolf who hadn't taken his potion to keep him under control."

"So he gets like this everytime he doesn't have his potion?"

"Hell no. Yes his emotion are effected when it's this close to the cycle but he's usually always more caring. This just happened to be our first fight at this time of the month so he reacted to it with more emotion. Do you have anything to disinfect a cut back behind the bar?"

"Why what did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. When I racked him I scraped against a nail or something on the wall and I need to clean it off."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Good, I'm heading back to the table bring it there." Dannie said as Jenny left the bathroom. She then turned to try to look at her shoulder but all she could see was the blood. She then grabbed some paper towels and held them over the wound to keep it from soaking through her shirt anymore and she headed back to the table.

When she got back to the table the guys just looked at her. "Please don't say a word. I already told Jenny it's not what it looked like." Dannie stated.

"We weren't going to say anything. You've made it quite clear to us in the past that you are 35 and know exactly what you're doing. But I will tell you this, I don't like what I saw and if I see or hear of it again then no amount of magic will keep that man alive." Robert stated.

"Understood." Dannie replied. Jenny then walked up and placed a shot glass of clear liquid infront of her. "What is this for?"

"Take your arm out of your shirt and drink it. I couldn't find a disinfectant but I did find something that will definitely kill the germs." Jenny replied. She then watched Dannie tilt her head back and down the shot as placed a towel with the same stuff on her cousin's shoulder.

Dannie's voice went horse as she screamed from the burning in her throat and on her shoulder and she quickly grabbed the beer she had left at the table earlier and took a quick drink. "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me? What was that stuff?"

"I'm not trying to kill you, I'm trying to kill the germs. That was Everclear, the same as I have on your back, now hold still." Jenny commanded.

"Hold still my ass, that shit burns. Take it off me now." Dannie screamed.

"Of coarse it burns its 300 proof alcohol and it's working. Here take another shot and brace yourself cause I have to do it again." Jenny said as she handed Dannie the bottle.

Instead of pouring it into the shot glass she took a large drink straight from the bottle. She then handed the bottle back to her cousin she shook her head and then braced herself and mumbling "Ears burn, ears burn, ears burn, SSSHHHIIITTT!" she finally screamed as Jenny put the freshly dampened cloth on her wound again. "Ok that's it now more. Whatever germs were in there are definitely dead after that."

Jenny then took the towel off Dannie and took a deep breath as she noticed it was not just a small wound. Instead it was a U shaped flap of skin hanging. "You're right. I won't put anymore alcohol on it; any of the germs that can die are gone. Are you sure that it was a nail or something else on the wall?"

"What else could it have been?" Dannie asked.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't seem like it could be from a nail." Jenny replied.

"Well move and let me see it."

"No we need to get the bandage on it. Don't worry though it may just be nothing." Jenny lied as she pulled out a large bandage and covered up the injury "Come on lets play pool."

"Sure why not, it's going to be awhile before the guys get back anyways." Dannie replied.

"They're coming back?" Robert asked as Jenny racked the balls and Dan went and found the cue.

"Yeah. Sev just took Remie to get his potion and wait until he's back to being himself again." Dannie sighed. "I promised I would stick around and listen to what he had to say."

"Well it's about time you two sat down and talked."

"Yeah well whatever."

Robert sighed as Dannie walked over to join the others at the table. She stood against the wall for balance as Dan broke cleanly sending a stripe into a corner pocket. He then lined up his next shot and easily sunk the 11 ball into the side. He stood there for a few moments at that time looking over the table and studying what was available. Finally he saw his what he figured would be his shot, pulled back on the cue and shot the 13 ball which only bounced off the corner of the corner pocket and into one of the side ones. He then walked over and handed the cue off to Dannie and she lined went after the one ball which happened to be right along the edge and looked to be an easy shot but unfortunately it stopped at the edge. Robert took his turn and sunk the 12 but only to scratch on the next shot. He then went and got them around of drinks as Jenny looked around the table to see what she was going for. She easily sunk in the next four balls only to miss on a difficult double bank shot. "Good to see you weren't too hard on us sis." Robert said as he came back to the group.

"Just wait bro, the night is still young." Jenny replied.

Dan looked at the table studying it as hard as he could but unfortunately all the balls were jumbled up just infront of a corner pocket with the 8 sitting to close to the edge for his liking. He chalked up the cue and lightly tapped the cue ball, which tapped the jumbled mess sending 6 towards the opposite corner and landing the cue ball right along the edge. Dannie then went for the 6 only to sink it and landing the cue ball close to it's original position. "4 ball far corner" she announced as she took aim and not only sunk it but unfortunately scratched at the same time. While Robert took his turn Dannie then walked back over to the jukebox and selected some more music since things seemed far too quiet for her taste. By the time she was done everyone was waiting on her "My turn?" she asked.

"Yes but you have to break. Dan scratched on the eight." Robert stated.

"Oh good. I love breaking balls." Dannie stated. 

"From what we saw earlier you're quite good at it." Said the waitress as she brought over the next round of drinks.

"Well that was a one time deal earlier. Who do you mean by we?" Dannie said

"There are a few guys in the back that also saw what happened. One of them was getting ready to call Papa Jack for ya."

"Well tell them thanks but I can handle my own problems."

"As you wish." She said.

"Chris, can we get some food over here?" Dan asked.

"Bobby already ordered you guys pizza and wings, should be up soon." She replied.

"Thanks." Dan said.

Dannie then chalked the cue and leaned over to take her shot making a clean break sinking in two striped balls. Just then Remus and Severus returned and Jenny quickly said "Remus, would you partner up with Angel for this game, so that I can to talk to Severus?" and she grabbed Severus by the hand and drug him into the hallway.

Robert noticed the look in his cousin's eyes and said "No I'll be her partner, Remus you can team up with Dan. Makes the game more interesting."

"Are you asking for dirty pool sweetheart?" Dan asked.

"You know I am baby. Just remember we have the big balls." Robert replied.

Dannie then studied the table for her next shot and leaned over to take it. As she aimed for the 10 ball Remus stood just behind the pocket and leaned over so that he was eye level with her. She then looked at her shirt and noticed she was showing a bit too much cleavage for her taste so she stood up and adjusted it then took her shot and made a clear sink only to follow it up by scratching the cue ball. She then walked over to hand the cue to Remus, "Can we talk after this game?" he asked as he noticed she reeked of alcohol."

"Yeah, I think we need to." Dannie replied then she went and sat down and Robert walked up to her.

"I thought we were playing dirty pool. You're suppose to be over there distracting him."

"No, you and Dan are playing dirty, not us."

"Oh no dear cousin. Neither one of you protested so you're in on it too."

"Let's see how he does first." Dannie replied

Remus called a double bank into the side and to Robert and Dannie's surprise it worked. "Ok cuz, that answers your question. Now go play dirty." Robert whispered.

Dannie then walked over and stood behind Remus and ran her hand a half inch over the outline of her backside. "Jenny was right you do have a fine ass, I hope you didn't kick it too hard cause then I have to kiss the bruise to make it better." Dannie whispered softly in his ear as he took his shot only to sink the four ball.

"Don't worry luv, I didn't." he replied as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before going onto the next shot. Dannie followed him as he bent over to shoot at the 5 ball in the corner. As he pulled the cue back to shoot he felt it hit something. "Do you mind not grabbing my stick."

Dannie waited for the right moment and smiled as she replied, "If you'd watch where you were poking it I wouldn't have to grab it now would I?" Remus was then caught off guard and made a clean scratch completely missing his target. He then walked over and handed the cue to Robert. Robert and Dan each took their turns failing miserably due to the other one distracting them. Once again it was Dannie's turn but the cue ball was on the opposite side of the table.

When she tried to shoot from behind her back Remus walked up and leaned in towards her resting his hands on either side along the edge of the table and purred "I always knew there was a reason I enjoyed this game." Dannie then looked at him and moved her way to the other side of the table. She lifted one leg onto the edge while she stood on the toes of her other foot. Remus soon followed behind her "Sorry luv, you need to keep your foot flat on the ground." And he sat down and held her leg in place.

Dannie looked down at him "Are you sure your potion has taken effect?"

"Don't worry luv, it's working just fine. Your scent though is quite intoxicating though." 

"Just control yourself, this is suppose to be a family establishment." Dannie warned.

"Sure is, Angel's own parents started their little family right there in the back room." Robert joked.

"That's more than I needed to know about my parents." Dannie stated.

"Just stating the facts." Robert smirked.

Dannie shook her head and started to take her shot, just as she pulled the cue back Remus reached upward gripping her thigh and pulling it back down. This sent shivers up and down her to the point where she sticked the cue ball sending it in the opposite direction. "Angel is your face actually red or is that the lighting in here?" Dan joked as Robert waked up to the bar.

"It's the heat." she insisted.

"I'll say it is." Remus smirked.

"No I'm hot." Dannie sighed as Remus nodded. "You are all hopeless. Here I am burning up and you two refuse to turn on the air for me while he sits down there and gropes my leg. By the way may I please have it back?"

Remus let go and stood up. "I'm not the one who started the game."

"That maybe so but I never actually touched."

Robert then walked up and handed Dannie a glass of ice. "Here you go, this will help you cool off."

Dannie smiled at Robert as she grabbed a piece of ice from the glass and started walking away. Remus then lined up his shot making sure he did not face Dannie in fear of what she would try next. To his surprise she didn't seem to be doing anything except removing her flannel shirt and rubbing ice on her collarbone and letting it drip down. He then closed his eyes and tried concentrating on the game. He quickly sank the remaining solid balls and took aim for the eight ball. "Don't forget to call it." Dan stated.

"Eight ball corner." Remus stated.

Dannie walked over to the corner pocket while Robert walked up behind her holding up her back. "Come on now you two. That's down right low." Dan stated.

"It's not as low as it was when he was touching." Dannie replied. Remus started looking around for another shot and when he found one he started to call it again. "I'm sorry love. You called this pocket, let's see how well you can get it into this pocket." Dannie smiled as she pointed to the hole. Remus paced back a forth a few time as he looked over at her then he lowered his head and sighed before taking aim. The few people other than their little group who were sitting at the bar took notice of what was going on and they stopped to watch. Remus then pulled back and shot watching the cue ball slam into the 8 ball and sending it soaring straight into the hole, clean shot not hitting the corners at all. The guys cheered while Dannie and Robert were dumfounded. Robert then moved off to the side to shake Remus hand while Dannie who was still drunk fell backwards onto the floor and remained there laughing.

"'Bout damn time someone nailed that girl for that stunt." Was heard loud and clear from the back of the bar.

"Shit that hurt." Dannie said from the floor.

Remus then walked around and helped her up. "You alright?"

Dannie grabbed her glass of ice and dumped it down Remus' shirt causing him to gasp "Now I am." She said as she walked over to a nearby booth. Remus just smiled and followed her.

  
*****************************  
__

Meanwhile in the hallway

"Listen I am honored by your invite this evening but I must tell you, I am not interested in pursuing any sort of relationship." Severus told Jenny.

"That's fine and thank you for being honest. That's not why I brought you out here. I have a question about Remus when it comes to cousin that I need answered." 

"Trust me, what you saw earlier is not the way he treats her. I don't know what triggered Moony like that but I can assure you that it was a one time occurrence that he is now in there deeply regretting."

"Angel already explained that to me. What I need to know is what are the chances of him biting her and if he does the what happens from there?"

"Let me assure you that Remus has never bitten anyone, he may have come close a few times before his potion was discovered but even the thought of him infecting someone would certainly destroy him. As for what would happen to him and the person he bit. That person would have to go to the Ministry and be registered as a werewolf while Remus would wind up in Azkaban destined for a Dementor's Kiss." Severus replied, then he looked at Jenny. "Why are you asking these questions."

"Azkaban? That's the prison where they suck out a person's soul right?"

"Yes it is. She's told you quite a bit about our world then."

Jenny then stood in the doorway with her back to Severus as she watched the four people play "Would they prosecute him if the person that was bitten testified that they requested it?"

"I'm not sure about that. We've never had such a case. Would you mind telling me what you are implying."

"Angel told me earlier that Remus or Moony had admitted to of had other women and that he saw that sex and mating were two completely different things. Just like Angel, Aunt Gabby was a wolf but Papa Jack is a bear and they raised to believe that there was no difference between the two. If Moony as she called him earlier found out she believed this way but let it spill how he believed and because of this he was unwilling to let her walk out of his life again how far would he go to make sure she stayed with him."

Severus spun Jenny around and glared into her eyes, "Do you have the slightest idea of what you are implying is impossible? The last thing in the world that Remus would ever do is to hurt her like that."

"Both you and Angel have made it quite clear that Remus and Moony are pretty much two separate people. I can see by the way that Remus looks at her that he wouldn't harm her, I need to know about his other side though. Look at her. It's 70 degrees in that room, she's put her hair up and has actually taken off that god forsaken flannel shirt and she is still sweating."

"What happened to her shoulder, why is it bandaged?"

"She believes she scraped it on a rusty nail or something. When I cleaned it off it looked more like a bite mark. The skin was literally ripped off and is hanging. The fact is that it has happened and before we break the news to her I need to know not only if you feel it was intentional but what her options are from here."

"I want to see the wound before we say anything to them." Severus said and they walked back into the bar and towards the table.

  
*****************************  
__

Back in the bar

Remus sat down across the table Dannie as she started putting her hair up. "Luv, are you feeling alright? You seem to be out of sorts."

"I'm not sure. I think I had a little to much to drink." Dannie replied as she folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. 

Remus then moved to sit in the same booth as her, "You're burning up, do you want me to walk you home?" then he noticed the bandage. "Luv, what happened here?" he asked as he touched it causing her to squirm from the pain.

"It's just a scratch from a nail. I'll get my tetanus shot in the morning." She mumbled. Severus walked up behind them and Jenny started peeling off the bandage and Remus sensed something was wrong. Dannie jumped and glared at her cousin, 'I told you no more of that crap is being put on my shoulder."

"No he just want's to look at it." Jenny replied.

"It's nothing but a nail scratch, just leave me alone." Dannie exclaimed.

Severus was staring at where the wound was suppose to be and at the bandage then he quietly said to Jenny "It's healed already, you were right."

"Let me out, I'm gonna be sick." Dannie said to Remus and he quickly moved while she ran to the bathroom and he started to follow.

Severus grabbed his arm and said, "I need to talk to you now." While Jenny walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to make sure she's alright." Remus stated.

"She's not alright. Let her get the alcohol out of her system right now but she is not going to be alright and you are to blame for that one."

"What are you saying?"

Severus looked around "Follow me." And he led Remus into the hallway.

  
*****************************  


Dannie stepped out of the stall and saw Jenny standing against the wall "Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Sober wise yes but I'm still burning up." Dannie replied as she started splashing cold water on her face. She then looked into the mirror and noticed the change in eye color and started panicking as she tried to see the wound on her shoulder. "It's gone. That can't be I know I was bleeding earlier it should still be there!"

"Angel calm down."

She then adjusted so she could look at her shoulder in the mirror and noticed the shape of the scar. "This can't be." She said as she splashed more water on her face and looked in the mirror again. Noticing her reflection hadn't changed she backed up and leaned against the wall only to slide down and sit on the floor. "How could he have?"

"I don't know. I don't think it was done intentionally."

"It don't matter. Shit what do I do now?"

"I already spoke to Severus, you're going to have to go back and be registered. Maybe the changes won't be so bad since you can do it anyway."

"But it's a forced change. I've never been forced to change."

"Didn't you ever think there was a chance of this happening before you agreed to marry him?"

"No, not really, at least not as long as he takes the potion." Dannie sighed. "I need to get out of here." She said and she stood up and left the bathroom and bar.

  
******************************  
__

Meanwhile in the hallway

"Severus do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"You had to go and make sure she returned to Hogwarts didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

Severus handed him the bandage. "The wound, it's healed. Jenny said it looked like a bite mark. You stupid bloody fool, you had to go and make sure she had no choice but to return to Hogwarts with us."

"You're wrong, I'd never."

"You did though. Look at her eyes, she has the fever. You went ahead and bit someone Remus. Do you realize what this means?"

Remus sat down on a nearby bench and shook his head. "I couldn't have."

"Well you did and now we have to get both of you back to Hogwarts so that she can be registered."

Remus' head turned towards the door as he heard it open and he saw Dannie stare at him briefly before she ran out the back door and towards her home. Remus stood up and started to follow her but Severus stepped in the way. "You've done enough damage. Leave her alone."

"Out of my way Severus, I need to make sure she's alright." Remus said as he shoved the man to the side and ran after her. By the time he reached the cabin they were staying in he heard a jet ski motor start and saw her take off towards her house. He then ran into the cabin and grabbed his wand and cloak and apparated to her front door. Remus watched and waited quietly as he saw her drive up then jump into the water to wade back to shore.

As Dannie approached the shoreline she noticed Remus waiting for her and she started running again. Unfortunately she slipped on the lake bottom and fell face first into the water. When she stood up she saw Remus standing along the waters edge and smiling at her. Dannie then changed direction and once she was out of the water she started running towards the house. Remus quickly tossed his cloak under the tree before he ran after her; once he caught up he grabbed her around the waist and carried her back to the tree as she frantically tried fighting him. "Dammit Remus, would you put me down? I need to get inside and take something for this fever."

"I can't let you do that, all those medicines will do is make it worse." He said as he put her back on the ground. "I have been trying to talk to you all night and all you keep doing is walking away when you even said you would talk to me."

"That was before I found out what you did to me."

"Dannie, I'm sorry…."

"It's too late to be sorry. You won, you figured out a way so that I would have no choice but to return with you and Severus. You didn't have to go to that extreme."

"What I did was the last thing in t he world I could ever imagine doing, especially to you. Do you really think I would want you to have to suffer through what I go through every month?"

Dannie then sat down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees as she said, "Remus I really don't know what you want anymore. One moment you're here without any warning and breaking of the engagement then the next you're at the bar with my family forcing me to stay for no other reason than me being your mate. I thought I could forgive you for trying to force yourself on me only because Sev said that you weren't yourself but now that I know you bit me I really don't know what to think."

Remus knelt down next to her and cupped her chin trying to get her to look at him as he replied "Dannie luv, Merlin knows I am truly sorry for what happened tonight. When Severus told me what he saw I thought that he was merely mistaken, especially with the way we were getting along during the pool game. I honestly thought that you had excepted my apology for this afternoon and we had worked everything out."

"What apology? Refusing to let me leave and insisting I was your mate is not a way to tell someone your sorry for accusing them of sleeping around. If you thought that we had worked things out then why have you been so insistent on talking to me?"

He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the engagement ring, "So that I could give this back to you. I don't know how I can get you to understand how sorry I am for what I said this afternoon and after this evening I would understand if you chucked it in the lake. But I'd be honored if you'd just consider wearing it just for the next few days, just until I go to Azkaban."

Dannie's eyes filled with tears "What do you mean your going to Azkaban?"

"When you're registered they will run a test to see who it was that infected you, after then I will be sent to the Dementors for my sentencing."

"NO. You can't go there. There has to be some way around this." She cried.

Remus leaned against the tree then pulled her close and held onto her as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry I wish there was. This is not the way I expected us to end up and you could never imagine how sorry I am for what I've done, unfortunately it's our laws and there is no way around them." Dannie then sat up, took the ring out of his hand and slipped it on her finger as she stared at him. "Thank you." Remus whispered as he brushed the tears off her cheeks. Dannie then laid her head back on his chest and as he stroked her hair he felt how cold and clammy her forehead was. He then grabbed the cloak and said, "You need to get out of those wet jeans before your fever gets worse. You can wrap this around you."

Dannie grabbed the cloak and walked into the darkness while Remus took off his shirt, transfigured it into a small pillow and laid back on it staring out at the water. Dannie soon returned with the cloak wrapped tightly around her and laid down next to him with her head on his chest. Soon the two of them were fast asleep.

  
*****************************  
__

Next morning

As the sun rose over the trees Dannie grabbed the edge of the cloak and covered her head with it to block out the sunlight. While still groggy in what seemed like only mere minutes later to her she was woken by something cold and wet against her bare foot. When she tried to move her foot away from it she realized that hers and Remus legs were intertwined as he held her as close as he could. Dannie wanted to stay there but whatever it was at her foot would not stop. She then lifted the cloak off of the two of them only to be greeted by a face full of cold lake water. Remus was startled awake and immediately let go of Dannie as the two of them noticed Jack glaring at them. Before Dannie could say a word Jack was storming back towards the house yelling "Damn Wolves! I did not tell your cousins I would watch Panthers son, Raven, so that I could spend half the night chasing Nicca through the woods and the other half convincing her the rest of it that the boy isn't dead and haunting her again just so you can lose control of your hormones." He then turned to the couple and continued. "I may want some grandbabies but I'll be damned if you are not married first. What would your mama have said if she had been alive to come out here and see you like this?" And he stormed into the house slamming the door behind him.

Dannie bit her lip as she gave an apologetic look towards Remus who was as wet as she was when they heard someone say, "She's say it was about damn time." Dannie and Remus turned to see who made the comment when they noticed Bria and Harry sitting on the roof over the back porch smiling at the two of them.

"I heard that Nicca, now you and Raven better get back in this house and eat your breakfast."

"Yes Papaw." Bria said as Harry and her climbed back into her bedroom window.

__

TBC

  
**********************************************************  
__

Well I hope that helps to make up for the lateness in posting. I was not expecting it to take this direction but obviously it did. Let me know what you think.

In my yahoo group there are some photos posted from 'Nimbus 2003' that was down in Orlando last weekend. Yes there are even some of me in there (ack!). I must say I had a great time there and I definatly suggest that if anyone gets a chance to go to the next one (most likly in 2005) that you go. Scarey thing was that I learned that I am definatly not the strangest one out there.

I plan on having the next chapter up as soon as I can but things right now are running a bit hetic. Firewalker is in town tonight now with his father and stepmother and they are going to be heading down to Orlando tomorrow morning and bringing him home on Friday. After that it's the 'get ready for school' rush for him some new clothes since school here will be starting next week. Where did the summer go?

Anyway, please don't forget to let me know what you though of this chapter.


	6. Distractions

_This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun._

_The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity._

_Pairings_: HP/OC -_Bria_, RL/OC -_Dannie_, HG/OC -_Jamie_, RW/OC -_Ann Marie_, DM/GW, OW/OC -_Sarah_ (very brief), and Robert/Dan.

**Collision**  
  
by: Demonic Angel  


_A/N: *****Warning, this chapter does contain sexual content. It will be separated by being written in italics. If you don't feel comfortable reading that part don't worry, it's not going to ruin the story if you skip over it._

  
***********************************************************  
**Chapter 6 - Distractions**   
***********************************************************  


As Remus transfigured the pillow back into his shirt Dannie quickly picked up her jeans and put them back on and they joined the others inside the house. Remus then remained in the doorway as Dannie said "I'll be right back" and went upstairs to clean up, and the two kids were sitting at the table glancing at him every now and then as Jack put their breakfast infront of them.

Jack then went back into the kitchen and emerged with two more plates of food, not once taking his eyes off the younger man. "You might as well join the kids for breakfast. I'm sure you've managed to work up quite and appetite."

"No thank you sir, I'm fine."

"Nobody comes into my home at mealtime and doesn't eat. Not sit." Jack ordered. Remus did as he was told and sat down between Bria and Harry while Jack sat directly across from him. "Go ahead and eat. I haven't poisoned it." He stated. Remus slowly picked at the food, feeling quite uncomfortable as he felt the larger man's eyes bore into him. Soon the kids were done eating and got up from the table, when Remus started to do the same but decided he had better not when he heard "Nicca, why don't you take Raven outside with you. I need to have a talk with your professor." Bria glanced at her dad then turned to follow Harry out the front door. For the longest time the sat there in silence while Remus kept glancing at the staircase waiting for Dannie to come back down. "She's most likely going to be a while. You might as well just relax for a bit."

Remus continued to nervously sit across from the man as he finished his breakfast then started clearing the table. "You told the kids you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes I did. To be honest I gave up on the idea of ever havin to have this conversation with anyone regarding Angel but after the way I found you two this mornin and with Nicca at the age she is seein her mama like that…"

"Let me assure you sir that absolutely nothing happened between us. We merely fell asleep while talking." Remus interrupted.

"Son, I used that excuse many times when I was courtin her mama. It wasn't until she was pregnant with Angel before anyone caught on. I want you to understand, I know what her cousin's reputation is and no matter what you may think about my daughter being a single parent, I want to make it quite clear that she is the complete opposite of Jenny."

"I do know that sir and…"

"Do you really? If so you would definitely be the first. Let me make this very clear to you. Because of my job I have spent most of her life on the road so I never met her last boyfriend and it tore me up when I came back into town one weekend and found out she was pregnant with Nicca. The last think I want to see in my life is for that to happen again. If it does, I will have no regrets on doing to the young man what I should have done to Nicca's father."

Remus did his best not to give away their secret when he replied "Mr. Lightpaws, I understand your concerns and I can honestly tell you that not only are my feelings for your daughter are true but I care for Bria as much as I would my own child. I would never knowingly do anything to harm either one of them."

Jack continued to glare at him not quite knowing what to think. "Until yesterday neither one of the girls had told e anything of your existence but Angel does seem to care for you a great deal. If you know anything about her past then you would know for obvious reasons that she is very particular on who she opens up to. If I ever hear of you proving her wrong or harming either one of them in any way shape or form I will take great pride in personally neutering you. Do I make myself clear?" 

The two of them then heard a door from the top of the stairs open up and Remus looked him in the eyes and replied "Yes sir, quite clear." Before they turned and saw Dannie slowly making her way down.

"Excuse me but you are expected to go to the Gathering today. Why aren't you in your day clothes?" Jack asked.

Dannie went straight into the kitchen and fixed herself a plate of food before sitting down and replied. "Maybe later. I'm not feeling too good this morning."

"Well it's no wonder. I heard about how much you had to drink last night, just like I heard about that pool game of yours."

"I figured as much. People around here have nothing better to do but talk way too much when they shouldn't."

Jack then reached across the table to remove the sunglasses from her face but Dannie quickly moved out of the way. "Take those things off while you're at the table."

"Papa, I have a horrible hangover and the light is far to bright in here."

I don't care. You are the one who decided to drink as much as you did so you can suffer the consequences. Take them off before I take them off of you." Dannie looked at Remus as he took her hand in his and she lifted the glasses to the top of her head. Jack stared at her eyes then looked at Remus once again then took a deep breath before saying, "All I want to know is how long ago did it happen? I don't care why or how, just how long has she been like this."

"It happened last night." She replied.

Jack nodded, "Well it's no wonder you're not feelin good and I don't care how you feel tonight. Today is most likely your daughter's last Gathering and I have given Bobby permission to challenge her tonight. You can spend the day resting up but I expect to see both of you along the circle come time for the Grand Entry tonight." He then stood up from the table and as he walked out the front door he bellowed across the yard "Nicca, Raven time to go. Get your things and get into the truck NOW!" 

Dannie sat back in the chair and folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "That didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Remus said, "He didn't really seem all that upset."

"Oh it's bad. Papa is one of those who will holler rant and rave over nothing. It's when he's silent like this when he's really mad."

Just then the screen door slammed "What has got Papaw so upset now? Harry and I were just walking down by the lake when…"

"Bria come here and sit down a moment. There is something we need to tell you." Remus said.

The girl walked over to the table and looked back and forth between her parents, "You two aren't fighting again are you? After this morning I thought everything would be okay."

"No hon we aren't fighting but, there was an accident last night." Dannie replied.

"What kind of accident?"

"I…I bit your mum."

"Cool. So does this mean your going to have to run with us tomorrow night and I won't be tied in the yard?"

"I had already planned on running with you two tomorrow so don't worry about being tied up."

"After that though your mum will be the only one to run with you. It does mean that we have to go back on Tuesday so that she can be registered and…"

"Remus, don't tell her."

"She needs to know that this is not cool. We need to tell her what's going to happen to me now."

"But there's got to be a way out of that. I am not spending the rest of my life without you especially after this."

"I would love to be there to help you through your first change and every single one to follow but it's just not possible. I always was so careful to take precautions to keep this from happening and I have been very lucky on a number of occasions. Don't you thing that if there were some sort of solution I would jump at it?"

"Are you two saying that you're going to get the…the kiss?" Bria asked and Remus slowly nodded. "But you two are to be joined, what if mom told them that she wanted to be bitten?"

"It wouldn't work. Someone already tried that before. Unfortunately while he wound up in St Muggios, she was sent to the Dementors immediately." Remus signed.

"NICCA!" Jack shouted from outside.

"You had better get going."

"But can't I stay here with you two?"

"Sorry little one. Although I know you want to spend all the time with your dad as you can, your papaw is already quite upset with us as it is. I don't want to see him mad at you as well. Besides wouldn't you rather spend some time with Harry?"

"But…"

"No buts luv, your mum is right. Besides we still have tomorrow night as well remember? You can show me around the area then alright?"

"Yeah." Bria sighed as they heard the horn blaring from the driveway. She then ran upstairs and quickly returned wearing a long broom skirt with her T-shirt and carrying a duffel bag.

"Do you have everything?" Dannie asked.

"Yes."

"Even your leggings?"

"Yes even my leggings. Are you and dad going to be there later tonight?"

Remus stood up and walked her over to the door, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said as he hugged her. 

Bria then walked out the door and joined Harry in the back of the pickup truck while Dannie started clearing off the remaining dishes from the table and started the dishwater. "Luv, what do you thing you're doing? You need to rest." Remus said.

"I have to keep busy, if I try to rest now then I will do nothing but start thinking of what's going to happen and I don't want to. Just let me do this and then I promise I will get some rest."

"At least let me help then." He said as he picked up a towel from the counter and started drying the dishes as soon as they were cleaned. 

When the two of them were done the doorbell rang and Dannie looked out the kitchen window "It's Severus."

Remus took the dishrag from her and replied "You get in there and get some rest now, I'll let him in." He then walked over and opened up the door "Harry has already left with…."

Severus walked in handing Remus some clothes, "I know I just saw them on the road. Mr. Lightpaws is taking them with him to that function today." He then walked over and sat down at the table as he continued, "I also heard what happened last night and this morning. Although I am pleased to see that the two of you have finally worked out your differences, I am surprised that you didn't tell your daughter about Harry being alive."

They both turned towards Dannie as she carried a canvas tackle box and a small wooden box over to the couch and sat down. "Things were quite hectic yesterday and I was planning on telling her today but then when I saw Remie talking to her yesterday I assumed he mentioned it." she said as she pulled out a wing fan and started beading it.

"Luv, I thought you said you would get some rest." 

"I am resting, I just need to get this done if we're going to go tonight." 

Remus sighed, "She's going to make herself even worse if she doesn't take it easy and keep from wearing herself out."

"If this is what she needs to do to cope with the situation then let her. The last thing you two need to do now is start fighting again over something so trivial."

"Trust me I know." he said as he looked at the clothes in his hand. "Luv, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Um, no. Top of the stairs, first door on the right and straight through the vanity." Dannie stated and Remus headed up the staircase. 

"I have to be going, there are some things I need to take care of back at the cabin and with you two settled here and the kids with you father, this seems to be my only chance." Severus said as he started to stand up.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain Hawk that I'm related to now would it?" she joked.

"If you are referring to that insufferable cousin of yours then no. Robert is allowing me the usage of that contraption he drags around with him so that I can get some research done."

"You're actually going to use his lap top? I don't' know if I would advise that one. He and Dannie have some very intimate friends that I know I never want to see messages from again."

"They said something about giving me an account name I believe the called it." Severus replied.

"Just a moment before you leave." Dannie said as she put the project to the side, reached to the coffee table and took her purse off it then dumped the contents onto the couch. "Before we left for the airport, Hermione gave me her email address for Bria to contact her with. Unfortunately we don't have a computer of our own and with the problems I've been having with Bria we really haven't been able to. I was wondering if you would write her and let her know what happened and maybe she could look into some sort of loophole for Remus' case."

"Dannie, I hate to say this but the laws are quite clear when it comes to Werewolves biting people. You won't any loopholes as you call them."

"But Sev, you know as well as I do that it was an accident. Remus would never do such a thing. This morning he mentioned to Bria that there was a case of another couple that this happened to and they tried to fight it."

"But they still lost. If you try to go in that direction then not only would Remus still wind up with the Dementors but also, you would be declared insane and committed into St Muggios. Do you realize what would happen to your daughter then?"

"The same exact thing that will happen to her as it is now. If Remus gets kissed by one of those things then I definitely will go nutters enough to be locked away. There has to be something that they saw in the system to make them think they could find a way around it. I need to know what that something was."

"Dannie…"

"Sev please. Just write to her and ask her for help. We have to at least try before we get back there."

Severus looked at Dannie and the scrap of paper she held towards him before he took it from her. "I'll write her but don't get your hopes up. Just enjoy the time you two do have together."

"Thank you and don't worry I definitely plan on enjoying every single moment we have until then." she replied with a slight grin.

Once Severus left she put everything back into her purse then made her way up the stairs. Once at the top she was glad to hear that the water was still running so she walked into the vanity, glanced at the pile of clothes sitting on the counter then glanced at the closed door before her as she struggled to get out of her jeans. Just as she lifted her shirt over her head the bathroom door quickly opened and Remus stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist. "May I ask what you think your doing up here when you're suppose to be down stairs resting?"

_Dannie quickly covered herself back up with her shirt and started stammering as she looked for her jeans "I um….well I thought….that I'd…" she then found them and started to bend down to pick them up when Remus pinned her against the wall._

"Join me perhaps?" he purred as he gently brushed his lips over hers. As he pulled her in closer she found herself melting into him and gripping his shoulders for support as he worked his way to her ear and whispered "What's behind that door?"

"Bedroom" she said breathlessly into the crook of his neck and he started kissing and nipping his way down her neck to her shoulder blade. Dannie instantly flashed on the previous night and pulled back and stared into his eyes for a few moments as he sensed her sudden fear he stayed back and waited until she made the next move. It wasn't long until she stepped closer and inhaled his scent before she started sucking and nibbling on his collarbone. He then lowered his head and captured her mouth in his as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders caressing the scruff of his neck with one hand and teasing the edge of his ear with the other causing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. He lowered his hands to her buttocks and pressed himself into her as he lifted her up so they were at eye level. Although he was at a loss when the teasing of his ear ended he was pleasantly surprised as she wrapped her legs tightly over his hipbones as she fumbled to open the door next to them.

Remus then carried her across the room and after sitting on the side of the bed he broke the kiss as he brought his hands up to caress her cheeks as he stared into her eyes looking for approval to continue. Dannie answered him by taking his hand in hers and lightly licking a small trail from the inside of his wrist up along to the tip of his thumb only to suck it into her mouth and scrape her teeth against it lightly as she pulled it out. Remus didn't waste any time in practically ripping her shirt over her head and fumbling trying to remove her bra as she repositioned herself over his harder than he could ever remember erection. Once rid of the clothing he plunged his tongue into her mouth once again as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly into him as their bodies would allow before he flipped her over to lay her back onto the bed. 

Dannie let out a slight moan of disapproval at the loss of his heat as Remus lifted himself onto his elbows to gaze at the figure beneath him as she glanced at his in return noticing that the towel had worked it's way open. She then lightly drug her nails down his side and around to palm over his ever-aching staff. His eyes widened and a small snarl slipped out of the back of his throat as he captured one breast in his mouth and massaged the other's nipple with his thumb and forefinger while she continued to gently stroke him.

"You know I really wonder what made Angel run out of the bar last night. I tried asking Jenny about it but she kept changing the subject." Robert said as he and Dan entered the house. 

"What ever it was it's got everyone worked up. Did you see the look on Papa Jack's face when I asked him if she was suffering from a bad hangover?"

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. I'm sure she's fine and whatever has him in a uproar will pass soon enough." Robert said as he handed Dan videotape. "Here you set this up and get us something to drink, I'll be right back down." Before heading upstairs to the bathroom. Once he was done he stood at the vanity washing his hands when he heard a strange sound coming from the room behind him, "Angel, are you alright? You're not still sick are you cause I can get you a buck…" he said as he pushed open the door the rest of the way. "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry. I had absolutely no idea…" Robert stammered as he noticed the couple on the bed stop what they were doing. "I'll just go back down stairs now…..Um, don't stop what you're doing…..Just keep going. Forget I was ever even in here….oh and Congratulations." He said as he ran down the stairs red in the face and joined Dan on the love seat not saying another word as they watched a movie.

After a few minutes it was commercial time when Dan looked at him and said, "You're acting strange. What happened up there?"

"You would not believe what I actually did."

"Don't tell me she's still asleep and you tried waking her up?"

"Worse." Robert replied.

"What could be worse then waking her up and having her throw something at you?"

"Interrupting them."

"Interrupting who?"

"Them. Angel and Remus."

Dan looked at his partner in disbelief; "I don't believe you. She wouldn't."

"I swear."

"You're serious aren't you?" Dan asked and Robert nodded. "Oh my God what did you do?"

"I apologized, told them to continue, and congratulated them. What did you expect me to do, shake his hand or pat him on the back?"

"You congratulated them?"

"I was at a loss for words. I mean that was definitely the last thing I ever expected to see in her room."

"Well good thing is at least we know she's feeling better." Dan chuckled as he pulled his partner closer and they continued to watch the movie.

About ten minutes later Dannie descended the stairs and noticed the smiling faces staring at her. "Don't you dare say one damn word. I can't believe you barged into my room like that," she said as she made her way to the couch and laid down on her side.

"Don't worry we understand that you're just tired right now. Of coarse I would be quite angry too if it only took what, twenty minutes." Robert joked.

Dannie looked around at the floor next to the couch then picked up a shoe and simply replied to his comment by throwing it at his head. A few moments later Remus came down and as he approached the couch Dannie sat up and made room for him to stretch out before she laid back down infront of him. Although nobody said a word outright the couple kept hearing snickering coming from the love seat. Dannie then opened her slowly closing eyes and finally asked. "What is so funny?"

The two men looked at each other daring the other one to speak when finally Dan gave in and with as straight of a face as he could muster he asked "So after sixteen years does the hymen actually grow back?"

Before Remus could stop her, Dannie had rolled off the couch and ran to the door gathering all the shoes she could carry from the shoe-rack and started throwing them at the guys as they quickly jumped off the love seat and ran towards the door doing their best to avoid the flying objects. Once they were gone she took her previous spot on the couch and nestled into Remus' embrace.

"May I ask what this is that you're watching?" he asked.

"Some lame vampire comedy that the guys wanted taped, called 'Love Bites' the vampire is trying to be human again." She replied sleepily.

"I know Adam can't possibly still look like that. How old is this movie?"

"It's at least 15 years old." She said as she turned over and looked at him. "I didn't know you've heard of Adam Ant."

"He went to school with us. He was Head Boy during our third year."

"Wait a second here. The Adam Ant, punk rock singer, not only went to Hogwarts but he was Head Boy? The idea that he went to Hogwarts I guess explains a lot with the way he dressed and all but I really can't see him with his reputation as a Head Boy."

"Well I guess that is kind of hard to believe but it's true. Unfortunately he only held the position until he was expelled half way through the term." Remus replied and noticed the questioning look on her face "I don't know the exact details but the files stated it was on the grounds of misusing a cauldron."

"I don't even want to think about how that could be done." Dannie replied just as there was a loud pounding on the door. "Why can't people just go away." She complained.

"You stay here, I'll get it." Remus said as he started to climb over her. 

Dannie quickly wrapped her arms around his neck "No, don't go. Just ignore it and they'll go away."

"Dannie, Remus, I know you're in there open up." Severus yelled through the door.

Remus sighed as he pried her arms off him "I wish I could but it may be urgent." he said then as soon as he turned the doorknob Severus barged into the house. 

"Where are your cousins? They said they would be coming here. I need to know what this name is that they told me to use means." Severus stated.

Dannie quickly sat up. "Did you hear back from Hermione already? Was she able to find anything out for us?"

"Yes I heard back from Miss. Granger. I also heard from her very irate parents as well. Not to mention lots of other people asking how long it was, what it was shaped like, and if I would hit them with it. I have no idea what these people are talking about but Miss. Granger suggested that I not use Harry's email account and try getting one of my own with a name more suitable for someone in my position." Severus paused for a moment. "I was getting so tired of the little messages that kept popping up from different people that I wasn't even able to get any research done and it took all I had not to just smash that contraption into the wall while your cousin, Jenny just stood there and laughed."

"What was the name they gave you?" Dannie asked.

Severus handed her a scrap of paper and replied "I wrote it down cause I can't even pronounce the word and I figured it must be some sort of computer saying of some kind. Besides laughing, all that Jenny could do was to help print out the information on that case that you had questions about."

Dannie looked over the scrap of paper "Um Severus, who made up this name for you?"

"Jenny did. Do you know what it means?"

"Figures as much. Yes I definitely know what this means and I can also see why Hermione's parents were quite upset." Dannie said as she smiled.

"What does it mean?" Severus asked.

"First hand over the papers you printed then I will tell you."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Severus asked and Dannie just shook her head. "Tell me what it says."

"Uh no. I will write it out for you but you have to hand me the papers as I hand it back to you. Fair enough?"

"I have already looked them over and I don't know what good they will do but here you go." Severus replied as he held out the papers and Dannie transcribed the meaning of the name on the paper.

Wana/c/mi/majk/stk@yahoo.co.uk

She then handed the paper over to Severus and he quickly read it and realization hit as his face turned different shades of red and he stormed out of the house muttering curses under his breath.

Remus walked back over to the couch and laid back down next to Dannie and asked. "What has got him all upset?"

"That screen name of his was asking people if they wanted to see what I saw of you earlier." She smiled.

"And I'd be more than happy to show you again but not until you get some sleep." He said as he kissed the top of her head as she snuggled comfortably into his embrace.

BC

***********************************************************  


Please review.

<


	7. The Gathering

_This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun._

_The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity._

_Pairings_: HP/OC -_Bria_, RL/OC -_Dannie_, HG/OC -_Jamie_, RW/OC -_Ann Marie_, DM/GW, OW/OC -_Sarah_ (very brief), and Robert/Dan.

**Collision**  
  
by: Demonic Angel  
  
***********************************************************  
**Chapter 7- The Gathering**   
***********************************************************  


Dannie opened her eyes and saw Jack sitting on the coffee table staring at her. As soon as he knew she noticed him he left without saying a word. Dannie then looked at the clock on the wall and nudged Remus saying "Love, we have to get going. We have to be there in an hour."

He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck saying, "We have an hour? Plenty of time to..."

"Sorry but I still have to get over there before I get dressed and it takes a good 15 minutes to get into garb. Not to mention the time it will take us to cross the lake." She replied as she regretfully pried his arms off her.

"We could just apparate over."

"Not into that crowd. Come on." Dannie got up then dashed up the stairs, threw her things into an air tight duffel bag, and slipped into a pair of bicycle shorts while Remus looked around the living room for his shoes. He had just finished putting them on when she made her way back down "You may want to take those off until we get over there."

"Why?"

"We're taking the Jet Ski across."

"I'll walk over thank you."

"But you'll miss Bria dancing. It's her last time to be able to do this."

"She'll have other chances. You two are still coming back here for the hols."

"Not necessarily. Even if we do she still won't be able to Fancy-dance. She shouldn't even be doing it tonight but papa already approved of it."

"Why shouldn't she be doing it? Is it because of her age?"

"Well it's not really her age that plays the factor in it, it's her size. You'll see what I mean when you see the other girls." Dannie said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch then grabbed the keys off the table.

"How safe is this Jet Ski thing?"

"Safer than that flying motorcycle that you took me on."

Remus sighed, "Well I guess I could give it a go for Bria's sake."

"Just for Bria huh? Just make sure you're able to find something other than me to hang onto." She smirked as she stood in the open doorway waiting for him to pass.

As he walked out of the house he placed a hand on her hip, "Luv, you know I didn't mean it like..."

Dannie quickly quieted him with a small kiss "I know."

After they were out of the house she turned to lock the door but had to pause as she felt his brush the hair off her shoulder and started kissing her neck before his hands moved down her thighs to slip his fingers between the spandex and her skin while purring, "Are you absolutely sure we have to leave now? We could be fashionably late."

Dannie closed her eyes and briefly leaned back into him as he moved to her ear. "Um…I.. don't . I …er, we…cant disappoint…. Bria."

"Are you sure? You don't sure too convincing."

Dannie regained her senses "Unfortunately I'm positive." She said as she locked the door as he continued to caress her thighs. Dannie then turned around saying, "You're really not going to make this an easy decision are you?"

Remus looked at her and shook his head before he leaned down to kissed her lightly running his tongue along her bottom lip seeking admittance. She quickly backed away and grabbed his hand to lead him to the water edge where they waded out to the ski. After lifting the seat and placing their belonging in the compartment she climbed on and quickly started up the engine. Just as he started to climb on behind her she took quickly took off dumping him into the lake. Dannie then circled around and stopped next to where he was standing completely drenched, "What was that for?" he asked.

"After the way you acted at the door I figured you needed to cool off." She replied as she held out her arm to help him up.

Remus quickly climbed on and straddled the seat and moved as close as possible to her making her whole back wet as he pressed against her and hanging onto the inside of her thighs. "We'll see who needs cooling off before we get there."

Dannie once again took off but as they rode across the water she felt his fingers roaming closer and closer inwards. She tried moving forward to the edge of the seat to escape his grasp but it only made things worse for her. By the time they reached the center of the lake Dannie was ready to either scream out of frustration or dive into the water herself. Instead she turned off the engine and turned around to face him placing her legs over his. Remus eagerly welcomed the new position as he pulled her onto his lap while kissing her hungrily and slipping his hand up the front of her top. Neither one of them took notice of the other Jet Ski that pulled up besides them until Dan cleared his throat. "People around here really have some horrible timing." Remus snarled as he pulled back.

"I really do hate interrupting you two but, Severus asked me to come over here and tell you to stop putting on this show and get over there. They are starting to line up for Grand Entry." Dan said.

Remus then glanced over Dannie's shoulder and saw three figures standing on the beach. "How long until the dancing is over tonight?"

"Usually lasts until midnight or whenever the drum gets tired. Whichever comes last." She replied

"That's not for another five hours."

"Maybe if you can behave yourself we'll slip out early for a midnight swim?" she proposed as she pulled back and repositioned herself to start driving again. Remus' hands then went back to their original position. "Love, I hate to tell you this but that is definitely not behaving yourself."

"Well if you maybe if you made a more enticing offer other than a midnight swim when I could be encouraged to behave. I didn't even bring my suit."

"Who said anything about bathing suits?" she asked and his arms instantly wrapped around her waist as they headed towards the shore.

"Mom, hurry up and get changed. Aunt Jenny is holding your spot in line." Bria said.

"I'm not doing Grand Entry, I'm gonna watch it with the guys."

"Are you sure. She's standing right behind the Fancy dancers." Bria said with a smile.

"Well then hurry up and get in line before they start going in."

"I have to enter with the children still. I can't believe you're not going in."

"Sorry Bria, I'm not up to dancing tonight. Go on ahead we'll be there shortly." Dannie then turned to Harry "Do you mind escorting her up there?"

Harry ran on ahead to catch up with Bria while Remus offered Dannie his arm, "Luv, if you want to dance go ahead you don't have to sit with us."

"I don't really enjoy Grand Entry to tell you the truth. Especially with where Jenny is standing. A girl could get whiplash that close to them."

"I find that hard to believe. Do you care to explain how someone could get whiplash just from dancing behind someone?" Severus asked out of curiosity.

"Bouncing bustles." She replied.

"Come again?" Remus said.

Dannie sighed, "The feathers on the backside of the guy's regalia bounce as they dance. The faster they dance the more they bounce. It can really be quite distracting and painful."

"And you know this from experience?" Remus asked teasingly.

"Can I plead the fifth?"

"No." the two men said in unison.

"Then um, yes I do. Although it did take me a few times to realize it." She replied honestly as they stopped and stared at her. "Well you two wanted to know." She then looked at the small brick building that stood nearby. "I need to change so I'll meet you at the Circle if you want to find us a place to sit." She then gave Remus a quick kiss before she went into the bathrooms to change.

Just as Severus and Remus found Harry sitting at the spot that the kids had saved for them they sat down Jack got onto the microphone and started the opening announcements. "Thank you for your attendance here this evening. Before we get started I would like to welcome some visitors who have come all the way from Britain to be with us here tonight. If you would make them feel welcome, my friends, Panther and his son, Raven."

Severus and Harry glanced at Remus as they noticed he was not mentioned while the men in the audience applauded and round of Lololololo's were heard from the women. "Uncle Remus?" 

"No worries Harry, it's to be expected after this morning." Remus replied.

"Do you care to tell me exactly what happened?" Severus asked.

"He noticed that she was bitten last night." Remus replied while Severus shook his head as Dannie walked up and intertwined her fingers with Remus'.

"Sorry about Papa, he still seems to be just a little upset."

"That's quite understandable besides this morning I got the best welcoming I could have hoped for." He whispered in her ear in, which brought a smile to her face that wasn't able to go unnoticed by those around them.

As Jack started announcing the different groups of dancers as they entered the Circle in a single file line Dannie took notice of some of the looks that some of the people around them were giving her and Remus. Dannie then pointed towards the North end of the Circle as Bria entered with the other children as Jack finally announced "…Last but most important of our dancers this evening lets hear it for twenty-five percent of our population but one hundred percent of our future. Our children!" The crowd cheered and applauded wildly for them. Remus proudly wrapped his arm around Dannie as they watched Bria fancy shawl with the other girls. It may have seemed like nothing spectacular to the majority of the other parents there but to him it was exciting as seeing his child in a school performance or even a parade for the first time.

"Oh my God. I can't believe he is actually allowing her to dance like that." Said a voice from the crowd behind them.

"What did you expect? You know Jack will let that girl do anything she wants he was the same way with her mama. What I can't believe is the fact that they actually had the nerve to come back here when she knows everyone knows why she left in the first place."

"You mean the pregnancy? I thought that was just a rumor."

"Definitely not. She was gone for exactly ten months and not even Jack would say where they went. She's got a lot of nerve showing back up here disgracing their family name like that by not taking care of the child herself."

"Well what do you think she did with the little monster?"

"I can only hope she at least put this one out of its misery but knowing her she probably just put it up for adoption or something like that."

Dannie glanced in the direction of the two women when Remus pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you see that?"

"Looks as if Jack brought home a stray this time to try to make us think she has finally caught herself a human." 

"Poor guy, lets just hope he doesn't end up like the last man her mama was with."

Dannie just stood there watching the ceremony and doing her best to ignore the women behind her while Remus and Severus glared at them. As the conversation continued Remus had had enough and he started to turn around in their direction. "Remus please don't." she said.

"I don't understand. How can you stand here and let them talk like that about your family?" he asked.

"It's not like it's something I haven't heard a million times before. Its just more reservation rumors and gossip."

"Well it's time they stopped." He stated.

"Later please. It's the middle of Grand Entry and with papa already furious with us we don't need to make things worse by making a scene."

As Dannie continued to try to convince Remus not to confront the women, Severus quietly told Harry "I'll be right back, you stay here with them." He then walked slowly back to the women, "Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about the woman my friend is with."

"Since you obviously don't know their family very well and you seem to care about your friend I'll let you know. She's not human and neither is that daughter of hers."

"What do you mean they're not human? They certainly look as human as you and I do." 

"Looks are very deceiving with their kind. All the women in their family are that way that's how they trap their men. I suggest you and your friend stay as far away from them as possible."

"Really now?" Severus said as he glanced at Remus who was watching the situation. "Would you care to walk with me so you could tell me about it without prying ears?"

The two women led him away from the circle and down the path towards the lake as they continue to talk. "They're what's known as shape shifters. They have the ability to change into an animal at will taking on all traits of that animal."

"That sounds a bit like hogwash to me." Severus said smirking to himself. "I understand that your culture believes in sprit animals but to have the ability to actually change into it I find to be pure foolishness."

The other woman spoke up. "It's true. Angel and I went through school together and I've seen her do it. Not only that but that daughter of hers was fathered by one of the wolves who use to reside in the woods across from their home."

"Just look at that daughter of hers. There isn't a man within a hundred miles who would sleep with her but she winds up pregnant. Not just once either, just last year she disappeared just long enough to have the child and get rid of it."

"What about the possibility that she had met someone with the same capabilities?" Severus asked.

"As in a male shape shifter? Not very likely, men aren't evil enough to perform that kind of magic."

"Really now. What would you say if I told you that I have come across quite a few people both men and women that have the ability to change their body structure into that of an animal?"

"I'd ask what you were smoking and if you had some to share. It's simply not physically not possible."

"Now we already warned you, and if you care at all for your friend and your boy then you will take them away from here and away from them as soon as possible." The woman warned as she took her friend by the arm and led her away from him. "Do you believe that? Asks our advice then doesn't even listen to it. It'd teach them a lesson if…." The woman quit talking when they noticed that a panther then blocked their path. As they back up they looked around the camping area for someone to help them but unfortunately everyone was up at the Circle.

Suddenly the panther changed back into Severus and while one of the women collapsed, the other stood there shaking in fear. "Now may I suggest that before you start gossiping about people you obviously know nothing about you get some of your facts straight."

"No, it's not possible. You couldn't have done that unless."

"Unless?"

"You're a demon of some kind."

"I can assure you that no matter what my students claim, I am in no way a demon of any kind. Although it is no concern of yours, I do happen to know for a fact that there she was not pregnant this past year, for she has been one of my colleagues. Now finally as your concern for my safety, I can assure you that neither Angel or Bria could be considered as dangerous as I or my friend are to anyone who does not provoke them." Severus then turned to walk away but the woman called out after him.

"She still sleeps with animals. If you truly know her and her daughter then you cannot deny it's true. That child is far from being human, as long as your son is around her his life's in danger."

"Madam, from what I have seen and heard around here this weekend I must say that that child is more human than over half the people here. I can honestly tell you that her father is no less human than her mother's fiancée and as for my son, unless he's in anymore of a dangerous situation then he already has been in, then and only then would I restrict his friendships." He then left the woman there as he went back to join the group.

Remus turned to him "How did it go? Did you get everything taken care of?"

"It went quite well I believe. I did cause them a bit of a fright though." Severus replied.

"Um Remie, don't get me wrong but you are starting to scare me. I could have sworn that Harry had told us that Sev had gone to the bathroom, and I know you two aren't that close of friends to be asking such questions. You mind telling me what's going on?"

"Dad's been constipated for the past week now. We were beginning to think that he would soon explode because it's been so bad. If he said he's caused someone a fright, you may not wish to go anywhere near the loo for quite awhile." Harry said before being smacked upside the head, "Ow, What was that for?"

"One more comment like that and you'll be grounded until the term starts up again." Severus told him then turned back towards Dannie "You might say I went and had a talk with some women about some misconceptions they had."

"Misconception about what?" she asked.

"About you and Bria. No worries I think they may have a bit of a different understanding about thing now." 

"I really hate to say this but I felt more at ease when I thought Remus was actually concerned about your bodily functions. You didn't tell them about him being her father did you? If papa found out…"

"No nothing of the sort. I just made it quite unmistakably clear to them that it is quite possible that her father could also be a shape shifter and you do not go around mating with everyday normal animals." 

"Sev, please tell me you didn't change infront of them." Remus said but didn't receive a reply. "Are you daft? How many times have you lectured the students about risking exposure of our world? Do you realize that they still burn witches at the stake here? Imagine what could happen to not only Bria but Dannie as well if they had any sort of inkling." 

"Would you relax? They already know that both the girls have the ability to change at will, all I did was prove to them that some men can do the same thing."

Dannie looked around and noticed the two women talking to other people and pointing in their direction. "Severus you didn't have to do that. It's not like it was something that Bria and I hadn't heard before. We've grown use to it."

"What makes you think I did it for you? I did it because they were disturbing the ceremony. There is nothing that I despise more than missing a performance, no matter how primitive and simple it may be."

"Simple? Do you realize how much work it took to make Bria's regalia? Not to mention the daily practice she had to endure to be able to dance out there."

"Yes simple. Thanks to those women I missed your daughters dancing but if it is by means close to how your cousin dances with that entire head bobbing she did then it is quite simple. As to why you would wish to injure your neck in such a way is beyond me."

Dannie giggled "Sev, that head bobbing that Jenny was doing was not part of her dance. That was done because she was keeping too close of an eye on the bouncing blue bustle infront of her. Just wait, you'll see how the kids really dance later on." Bria finally left the circle panting heavily and walking very slow to the group. "You didn't stretch before you went out there did you?"

Bria sat down between Harry and Remus leaning against his arm, "No, I wasn't smudged either. Papaw had us running all sorts of errands today getting ready for tonight." 

Remus wrapped his arm around her and lightly kissed her forehead "You still looked wonderful out there." He smiled as none of them noticed that Jack had seen the fatherly gesture.

As the night went on the five of them sat on the blanket watching everyone dance and have fun and every once in a while during an All Nations dance Bria would drag Harry out into the Circle with her. Throughout the night Jack kept a close eye on 'his' girls and how they interacted with the outsider that he wasn't too fond of at the moment and he announced "Has anyone seen my Gopher Monkey around here?" Bria hesitated before standing up "There you are Nicca, come on out here for a moment." She quickly made her way to the north end of the Circle before entering and walked around inside it in a clockwise direction towards the center where he stood. 

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Papa has decided to make sure everyone knows she's being punished this weekend and has to be the drum gopher. If there is one thing he is good at, it's embarrassing someone and he enjoys doing it a little too much at times." Dannie replied.

Bria then went to the cook shack and grabbed a wagon with a thirty gallon water cooler and started dragging it back to the drum having to follow the same path as before but, having to stop every now and then as the wagon kept getting stuck in the soft dirt. Harry noticed the trouble that she was having and went into the circle to help. When the kids arrived at the center Jack glared at them then got back on his microphone. "Thank you Raven." Harry smiled and started walking away. "Wait a second, where do you think your going?" Harry stopped and started to turn around. "No, no, no. All the way around." Harry made his way around the inside of the circle to stand next to Bria.

"Luv, what's he doing?" Remus asked.

"He shouldn't have gone out there to help her. Papa's going to try to have some fun with them now."

"I don't know about the rest of you out there but I've been watching my Nicca with this young man for the past two days and they are pretty much unseparable. Raven; question for the other girls out there. Are you available?" Harry shook his head "You're not? Hmmm. Nicca, is Raven here your boyfriend?" Bria shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean you don't know? Raven do you consider my Nicca your girlfriend?" Harry nodded. "What's wrong with you children? Have you all of a sudden forgotten how to talk?" the kids looked at each other and again shrugged their shoulders. "Someone tell me what's wrong with these kids. You hear them smarts mouth their parents all day and then when you give them the opportunity to talk they don't say a word. Thank you again Raven, you can go back over by your papa now." Harry tried to take a very red faced Bria's hand to lead her away from the circle "Go on, I'm not done with her yet." He said over the microphone and Harry left to stand outside the entrance to the circle. "Now I must admit I am quite proud of my grand-daughter for two reasons. The first of which I must say thrills me since it has taken her five years less time to find herself a boyfriend than it did my own Angel and from what I've learned, they have actually been dating for quite a few months. Also unlike my Angel who was only with him what, one maybe two days?" Dannie couldn't help but sit on the blanket and listen to her father over the microphone as she buried her face in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well at least the boy is human." Someone called out from the crowd.

"Now, now," Jack started "You all know I never did believe that rumor and that there had to be an explanation on why Nicca's markings were different than her mama's." Jack paused and thought about what he was going to say next while Dannie held her breath dreading the worse. "Remus wound you come out here and answer some questions?" Dannie's eyes widened as he stood up and made his way out to the circle as she started to follow him but stopped when she heard Jack announce "Danielle Angel, I didn't invite you out here so you stay right where you are." Jack slipped on his glasses and waited the younger man approached the center arena, when he finally arrived and stood behind Bria who was now staring at the ground infront of her, Jack put the microphone back up to his mouth. "Since none of you really know, Remus here is one of Nicca's professors from her school. Another thing is he and the kids have told me that there are all sorts of people at this school who are also a form of shape shifters like both my girls. Is this correct?" Remus nodded, "Listen here, I can understand the children not wanting to talk in front of a crowd but I refuse to let you go without a proper answer. Is what I said correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok now, finally someone who has a voice around here. Now I will admit that I grew up in the 60's and I also attended my share of parties so my memory is not always what it should be so if I have asked you this already I do apologize for it. Before your little trip here this weekend, have you ever been in the area before?"

"Yes sir." Remus replied as he looked in Dannie's direction. 

"Everyone of you know the little habit I had when my daughter was younger, hell I most likely tried many times to hook a lot of you men up with her at one time. For some reason lately I seem to remember about 16 years ago when I was a local driver there was a young man that I'd run across a two of three times a month walking either to or from town whom I use to give rides to…."

"Sir may we talk about this in private?" Remus asked.

"You admit that there is something to talk about? I seem to recall yesterday when I asked you if we had met before you told me we hadn't."

"I'm sorry sir but it was the night before last and my reply was 'Not that I am aware of'"

"So you are saying now that we have met before. How long ago?"

  


*****************************

  


Robert, Dan, and Jenny walked up behind Dannie "What is your father doing?" Jenny asked.

"Something has triggered him off and I think he's trying to get confirmation from Remie."

"In front of everyone? Has he gone mad? Did he even give any hints about doing this?" Dan asked.

"No, or I really don't know. He hasn't spoken to me since this morning. He was at the house when I woke up from a nap but he never said a word."

  


*****************************

  


"Yes sir I am, about sixteen years ago." Remus replied. "Mr. Lightpaws sir, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. I'm getting to the bottom of this now. When was the first time you met my daughter?"

Remus placed his hands on Bria's shoulders and replied, "I asked that this be a private conversation and you refused. Well, I refuse to play this game of twenty questions with you any longer. Since you insist on bringing a family matter out into public like this let's do so and end all the rumors right here and now. Dannie has been afraid to let you know due to certain threats you have made but what you see is true. Yes I am Bria's father. I am the one who impregnated your daughter years ago, and as I stated this morning. I would never knowingly do anything to harm her and that includes leaving her behind with my child."

"Gathering is over. Wado." Jack said before putting the microphone on the stand. He then lifted Bria's chin and looked in her eyes. "You take care of yourself at that school of yours. You have any problems what-so-ever you contact Bobby, he'll know how to reach me, and I'll bring you straight home." 

Dannie and her cousins stood in shock with what they just saw take place. As Jack stormed out of the circle Dannie chased after him "Papa please wait." Jack stopped and looked at her. "Papa…" she was instantly interrupted when Jack backhanded her across the mouth with enough force to knock her to the ground.

"Don't you ever call me that again. I should have known you were no better than they were. Just like your cousin and your mama, your nothing but a lying little whore." He shouted then turned and walked towards the parking lot to his pickup.

Remus instantly heard the slap and looked at Bria, "Go over by Harry and wait for your mum and me." He then left the Circle and went searching the crowd for Dannie. By the time he found her Robert and Dan had just helped her back to her feet and they started towards the closest picnic table. "Luv, are you all right?" he asked as he lifted her chin and noticed her split lip and bruising starting to form.

Dannie flinched from the pain as she replied; "Well we knew he'd be pissed when he figured out the truth. I just don't ever remember him being this angry."

Remus held her close as he looked at Dan, "Where did he go?"

"To his truck in the parking lot I suppose." Jenny replied as she walked up with a bag of ice.

Remus unclenched her arms from his waist. "Luv, you say here, I'll be right back." he said and he turned and went running towards the parking lot before she say anything. He then ran through the crowd dodging around those who didn't move from his path he caught up with Jack just as he reached his truck. Using all his strength, Remus spun the man around to look at him as he pinned him up again the vehicle.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jack asked.

"You hit my mate." Remus growled.

"Your mate my disgusting slut of a daughter, what difference does it make? I know what you are and I know what time of the month it was everytime I gave you a ride to and from town. Only the Creator knows how many other animals she had sex with."

Remus pulled him off the truck and slammed him against it again, "She is not a slut!"

"How long did you know her before she had sex with you? Was it the first night or the second night of the moon? Maybe she didn't screw other animals but it sure didn't take her long to have sex with you."

"How did you expect her to act? You drive around picking up strangers from the street that you don't even know and try to get them to go home with you just so that you can get rid of her. I couldn't believe what a disgusting pig you were back then to try to pimp out his own child, I just wish I had known it was her that had to go through that."

"Consider yourself lucky, nobody else wanted her back then, If I had known she was that good of a lay maybe I could have used that to get rid of her sooner. Afterall sixteen years definitely haven't improved her looks, especially after giving birth to that monster of yours."

Remus saw nothing but red as he heard what Jack said and as he started to pick him up and throw him in the back of the truck they heard a loud bang. The two men looked to the side of them and saw Bria standing there with tears streaming down her face trying to remove her dagger from the front tire while in the distance they heard a Jet ski engine as it darted across the lake. Remus let go of Jack's collar and said "Thank you for making my family's visit a memorable one." He then walked over and hugged Bria "Where'd your mum go?"

"Robert said something about a pole that she runs to when she's upset over something." Severus said.

"Memaw's pole over in the woods." Bria said between sniffles as she glared at Jack.

"Come on show me." Remus told her and he followed Bria and Harry back towards the lodge.

As Severus started to walk by the truck Jack grabbed his arm "How much did she hear?"

"Although Dannie left after you told him how you thought she was a slut, Bria heard pretty much the rest of it." Severus replied coldly.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was…."

"Don't even try to explain it to me, I'm not the one who needs to know." Severus stated. He then walked away as Jack slid to the ground and closed his eyes to try to hold back the tears.

_TBC_

  
***********************************************************  


A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you though. Also in case you don't know, I've started posting 'Could of been'. I can't promise how often I'll be updating that one, it will have to be a here and there story until this one is completed. On a final note, Yes I will admit that the photo on my profile is actually yours truly. It was taken during Nimbus 2003 on our way to the Founders Feast. I don't know who took the photo because I found it on one of the many websites a friend of mine went to looking for some pics of the event. If the person who did take it sees this let me know your url so I can put a link up and Thank you for posting it in the first place.


	8. Meeting Mama

_This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun._

_The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity._

_Pairings_: HP/OC -_Bria_, RL/OC -_Dannie_, HG/OC -_Jamie_, RW/OC -_Ann Marie_, DM/GW, OW/OC -_Sarah_ (very brief), and Robert/Dan.

**Collision**  
  
by: Demonic Angel  
  
***********************************************************  
**Chapter 8 - Meeting Mama**   
***********************************************************  


Just as the guys and their children reached the cabin Jenny and Dan drove up "Are you guys alright? What happened back there?" Jenny asked.

Remus shook his head then handed Bria her duffel and said "Why don't you go on inside to my room and change before we look for your mum." The girl took her things and did as she was asked while he waited for the door to close before walking towards the truck. "Who long has he treated her like that?"

"As far as I know this is the first time I've ever known him to slap her." She replied

"I'm not only talking about him hitting her, I mean the way he talks about her."

"Oh he's always joked around about her not finding a man, especially in the Circle. You have to understand Jack when it comes to family." Dan stated.

"After the incident in the Circle. I cannot for the likes of me understand how a man could go around calling his own daughter a slut."

"Papa Jack would never say anything like that about Angel." Jenny protested. 

"He did tonight." Remus replied

"Maybe he had his reasons. I'm sure he didn't mean it." She said.

"Just like he didn't mean to hit her? I'm sorry but from what I've seen here I'd take both of them home with me tonight if I could."

Just then Bria walked out of the cabin and Remus turned to her. "Are you ready?" she nodded, "Come along."

"Where are you taking her this late?" Jenny said as she climbed out of the truck.

"To go find Dannie and make sure she's alright." Remus spat as he took the girl's hand and started to walk back down to the shore.

Dan leaned out the window, "Hold up, it's about five miles to the pole. I'll drive you out there."

The two of them climbed into the bed of the pickup leaving Jenny, Severus, and Harry behind. Jenny then sat on the steps of the cabin porch, "Severus, you guys have to understand what Jack is going through. He would never do or say anything to hurt his girls."

Severus motioned for Harry to go inside and to bed then looked at the woman. "I don't know what he's usually like but what I saw transpire back there, I am quite amazed that Remus didn't kill the man. Especially this close to the moon."

"I wasn't there to hear what was said but I know Uncle Jack and those two girls are his whole world. If he said anything derogatory about either one of them then it had to be done out of pain. The idea of them leaving and possibly never coming back has got to be killing him."

"Then why has he been trying to marry her off for so long? Remus told me about how he use to try to get him to meet her."

"Yes Jack did do that but with just anyone. I don't know what his criteria was but I know he wanted more than anything to see her happily married, living close but and with a house full of little ones, especially once Bria was born." Jenny sighed. "Please understand. None of us ever knew until recently how Angel got pregnant. We heard the gossip and rumors but she never confirmed or denied any of them. Jack thought that some drunken hunter raped her and because of it she was just afraid of getting involved with someone. It came to the point that Bria's father would never enter their lives again so he started acting more like her father instead of her grandfather and in his mind he was exactly that and nothing would ever break the bond."

"Until we arrived."

"It wasn't just that. It was the way they acted around one another. Jack knew that Remus was her professor and had a relationship with Angel but he saw the differences in how Bria acted around him compared to how she acted around you. Not just in the future step-father way either, tonight she looked up to him for approval, the same way she use to look up to Jack." 

"I know I've said some things to Harry out of pain and frustration that I never meant to say but I could never imagine going to the extremes that he went to tonight."

"Unfortunately I am unable to see him going that far either but how we found him after you guys left, he knows he was wrong and is truly sorry for it."

  


*****************************

  


Dan drove the truck through a large gate that had been left open and followed the extremely bumpy dirt road as far as he could, when they finally stopped Remus helped Bria out of the truck as he looked around. "Where is this pole? I don't see it anywhere."

"About another half mile down. The path use to large enough to drive all the way but Papaw let the woods take over since he doesn't even come anywhere near here anymore."

"Do you two want me to wait here?" Dan asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, I'm not sure how long we'll be here. Thank you for the ride."

Before leaving Dan waited with his headlights lighting up the small path ahead until the two of them had disappeared around the bend. "Are you sure your mum would be all the way out here?"

"It's either here or the cave. They are the two places she has always gone whenever she was upset over something or another."

As the path grew darker Remus pulled his wand out of his back pocket and used it to light the way as he studied their surroundings. "All of this belongs to your grandfather?"

"Yep. He's been talking about selling it though. I doubt anyone would ever even think of buying it from him."

"How come?"

"Are you kidding? This is where Memaw was murdered and everyone on the Res. is afraid of coming anywhere near here. We still get an occasional hunter now and then or some dumb town kids wanting to test the superstitions on Halloween."

Neither one of them said another word as they continued to walk while several eyes watched them from the brush. When they rounded the final bend they entered a moon lit clearing in the perfect circle about a hundred-foot radius. In the center of the circle stood what use to be a large tree towering above all the others. The tree and the ground immediately surrounding it still looked freshly scorched. As he slowly gazed over the area he took notice that the normal forest sounds were now nonexistent as the air stood still but there was still no sign of life in the dead shadows that lay within the clearing. As they entered he looked back at the path that they followed and although the turain hadn't changed it seemed as Bria's tracks had suddenly vanished as she entered while his remained and he could understand the reasoning why the locals didn't trespass.

Bria took the lead and directed him along the outside edge of the circle to the other end where the path continued. As they approached it a sudden breeze came from the center and as it circled around them to head back to the center Remus noticed it carried Dannie's sent. He then turned around and noticed her leaning against the pole with her back to them. Bria stayed behind as he quietly walked to she sat and knelt down next to her releasing a small groan of pain. Dannie remained still with her eyes closed as she whispered "Your leg's acting up again isn't it?"

"Nothing to worry about, but are you alright?" he asked.

"I will be." She sighed. "Mama's not, some carved into her." He just watched and listened as she stood up to rub her hand across the wood and continued "Most likely some kids from town found their way up from the lake and wanted to test the rumors again. Papa doesn't think anyone comes back here anymore so he never sees what they do. I don't remember him coming back here since the day after it happened and he came lookin for me."

"Why didn't he try to stop them?"

Dannie sighed as she stared at the dead tree. "It was ironic. Extended Coverage called that night saying they had an emergency run for him to complete because one of the other drivers up and quit. He wound up bobtailing all the way down to Milwaukee for the load because he was the closest driver available. When he got to where he was to pickup the trailer there were no signs of it or any other drivers. By that time it was almost morning and he'd been up all night so he climbed in the bed and went to sleep to wait for the other driver. Come morning there was no sign of him so he called his dispatcher but they knew nothin of the load or anyone quitting but told him to grab somethin to eat and they would hook him up with another get home load. By the time he had made his delivery and made it back home everything was over with. Nobody would tell him where we were until finally Mama Trina called because she overheard some guys laughing about it in the bar. By that evening I was living with her Bobby and Jenny and he was on the road again."

"He didn't even stay to bury her or make sure you were alright?"

"There was nothin left to cremate, her body was already ashes by the time the fire went out. Mama Trina use to tell me that the reason the tree was still here is because her soul blended into it so she could watch me when I came here to play. I know it sounds stupid but to a 6 year old it was something and I felt special because I believed she was still here to either watch over me or listen to me when I was upset over something."

Remus stood up and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her and whispered "It's no more stupid than someone being afraid of the moon up until a few months ago."

"Are the changes really that bad?"

"They can be if you fight them but it still effects certain emotions and then there's the taste of that blasted potion. All in all it does have its plus sides as well."

"Well if I can deal with PMS effecting my emotions then I can handle the moon, from what I've seen of you there are no differences. What are some of the plus sides?" She asked as she turned around.

Remus caressed her cheek and said "Quick healing time and…" he paused as he make sure Bria was out of hearing distance, "the sex drive."

"Well thanks a lot, here you go and bite me so that I can spend the rest of my days not only celibate but also horney as hell, I don't find that a plus." 

"I can't believe you're talking like that in front of your mum. Do you really think she needs to know that much about you?" he joked.

"There's not much I've done that she doesn't know about."

"What about earlier?" he purred in her ear.

"That's for you to wonder about." She said as she rested her head against his chest.

After awhile Remus looked around "Luv, Bria's gone."

"Don't worry, she probably went to the cave."

"You sure she'll be alright?"

"Remie, she grew up in these woods. She'll be fine." They then felt a few raindrops fall so she pulled back and picked up her shawl. "Come on it's gonna pour soon." 

"Do you feel up to going back there?"

"Not tonight I don't, come on." She said as she pulled him by the hand towards the trail where Bria stood. As they started down the path neither one saying a word as they listened to the night songs. After awhile they reached the end of the forest and noticed how hard it was actually raining outside the canopy of the trees. "Do you think you can run over there on that leg?" she said as she pointed across the lake to the cave. He nodded and she covered her head with her shawl and she took off running leading him across a homemade footbridge just barely above the water and into the shelter.

When they entered they noticed Bria lying on a ledge sound asleep so the two of them sat down along the opposite wall. Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Luv, about what happened earlier…"

"I'm sorry about that." She interrupted as she repositioned herself to rest her head on his lap. "I had no idea that Papa would snap like that, especially inside the Circle."

He started stroking her hair "No need to apologize that's not what I'm talking about."

Dannie closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me he treated you like that?"

"Like what? Like everyone else does? I shouldn't be surprised, he's heard everyone talk like that for years about me so why wouldn't he feel the same way. I shouldn't have over reacted like I did. It's just…." She paused and rolled onto her back to look up at him. "No matter what Papa thinks, I'm not like Jenny. I want you to know I was tellin you the truth the other night when I said that I hadn't been with…"

"I know." He said as he leaned down and gently kissed her. ""Just think, after tomorrow night we'll all be back home and we can put all of this behind us."

"We can't put it all behind us. There's still the fact that you plan on going to Azkaban."

"I've been thinking and I want to talk to Albus about it after we go through those papers you had Severus get. Maybe there is something in the laws that made the other couple feel they could fight the courts then it very well could be worth looking into."

Dannie sat up and smiled. "You mean it, you are willing for us to fight this?"

He then caressed her cheek, "I can't promise its going to be easy but I am willing to try." She kissed him deeply upon hearing the news then when Remus came up for air he whispered "Besides there's the matter that you owe me a midnight swim and there's no possible way I'm not going to let you make good on that one."

"If the weather was better I'd definitely make good on it tonight." She said as she stood up and removed her belt then started to lift her cloth regalia over her head.

"Um Luv, what about…" he said as he nodded towards the other side of the cave. 

Unknown to him at first, Dannie still was wearing her camisole and bike shorts as she replied, "What about her? She's sleeping just fine." She then lay down next to him "But I think we'd better get some sleep ourselves since she'll be up at sunup." M.oRemus reached to the other side of her and picked up her shawl and lay down using it as a pillow. "Come 'ere you." She then rested her head on his shoulder but he quickly pulled her onto him. 

She then folded her arms across his chest and rested her chin in her hands. "Are you sure you're comfortable?"

His hands ghosted up and back down her sides before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and purred. "Mmm, most definitely. You?"

Dannie nuzzled into his embrace "As long as you don't let go."

"Never." He replied as they drifted off to sleep.

  


*****************************

  


The next morning Dannie woke up next to him with her head on his shoulder and his other hand resting on her side. As she started to gently remove it in hopes not to disturb him, he rolled onto his side wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her even closer. "Remie, I need to get up." She whispered.

"No." he replied as he pressed himself against her.

She held her breath as she begged, "Remus please, I really need to get up. I'll be right back."

"Uh-uh" he mumbled as he started nuzzling her neck. She then pushed her legs against the ground and rolled them onto his back with her legs straddling him. As she attempted to get up from there he moved his hands to her hips and pressed himself harder against her as he sleepily mumbled "Much better."

She then grabbed his hands and pinned them to the ground as she rose to her knees. "As much as I would love to continue this, the last thing we need in an audience." She stated as she climbed off him and quickly left the cave.

Remus lifted his head and glanced at the ledge where Bria was sleeping the night before and thought _Must continue, no audience._ then lay back down smiling as he started to drift back to sleep waiting for her return. Not much later he felt a tugging on the bottom of his shirt and as he blindly reached towards the culprit he was awoken by something landing hard onto his stomach causing him to bolt upright from the force.

Now wide-awake he noticed Dannie leaning against the ledge opposite him and laughing, "I was wonderin how long it would be before they woke you up."

Remus looked over at the small ball of fur that was growling and pulling at his shirt then he reached over and picked it up as the other one peered at him from behind Dannie's legs. "They're so small. Where'd they come from?"

"Not really, they're only about four months old. I remember when Bria was half their size but just as feisty." She then picked up the cub at her feet and hopped onto the ledge. "Bria is outside visiting with their parents."

Remus put the cub down and scooted his back up against the ledge as it tried tugging at his shirt again. "How old was she when she first changed?"

As the one that Dannie held chewed on her finger she replied "I think she was about 6 months old. It was just after she started scooting around the floor." She smiled as she continued "It scared the livin shit outta me when I woke up to this pathetically weak howl in the middle of the night. I had no idea that she had inherited the gene until then."

"But I thought all the women in your family could change?"

"We can, well really we have the ability to but we still have to be taught, just like with children in your world with magic. Mama taught me how to change when I was three but her sister, Mama Lisa, never taught Jenny so she's unable to do it. I honestly had no intention on teaching Bria how to because of obvious reasons but she just did it on her own that first time and once she figured out she could change I couldn't get her to stop."

"Wish I could have been there for it."

"No you don't, it wasn't all that fun and nothing at all like raising a normal child. Constantly digging her out from behind the fridge or entertainment center or anywhere else she would decide to hide where a child couldn't fit. Couldn't use one of those child safety gates because she was always climbing under it. Then the worse part was that she hated diapers so if she dirtied them she would change and either drag it around the house or shred it to pieces causing an even worse mess." Dannie watched Bria outside for a few moments, "She was four years old when she went a whole month without changing back to herself, that's when I first brought her out here to play with Spike and Dargo's parents "

"Would you do it again?" Remus asked as he continued to play with the cub.

"Do you mean would I go back and do it all over again or would I do it all again at the age I am now?"

"Now."

"Don't tell me you want another little one."

"I've always wanted children but with the regulations on Werewolves regarding adoptions and that we're not suppose to be able to breed it made it impossible to imagine."

"First off kill the word breed. Secondly how can it be impossible for you to imagine having a child of your own when your daughter is right out there."

"But she's different, you're different." Remus paused. "How do I put this. There's too many genetic differences, to be blunt it would be no different than a human mating with a wolf. The chances of an offspring are impossible."

"So you're telling me I can go out and have sex with anyone I want to and never have to worry about getting pregnant unless they happen to be another werewolf."

"No"

"Why not? You did."

"Because I happen to be very possessive over what is mine and you just so happen to be not only my mate but if all goes right then my partner as well."

"So what you're saying is that I'm here with you merely because you want another child."

"I never said that. Yes I would love to have more cubs with you but I would understand if you didn't want anymore. I was just wondering about how you felt about the possibilities of having more."

"So you'd be alright with it if I said no more kids." She asked and he nodded. "If we did have another child you do knew that there is a chance that he or she could be non-magical."

"There is always a chance in even the purest of bloodlines that there will be a non magical child. Look at Filch, his mother was a Malfoy. Magic or not, it would still be our child."

"I don't know, you're asking quite a lot. Bria wasn't an easy child to raise, and if the next one were a girl she would also be a shape-shifter. Then there's a lot for me to deal with; mood swings, weight gain, morning sickness, labor pains, and stretch marks." Dannie paused as she kept an eye on Remus reactions to what she was saying as she put the pup down and walked over to sit down beside him. "I really couldn't go through all of that again at…."

"That's all right, I understand that it's a lot to expect especially since we don't know what's going to happen." He sighed.

Dannie stared at him; "You're really ok with that? No more children, no arguments, nothing, that's it?"

"If that's what you want. I can live with it. Why?"

"No reason." She said as she started to stand up but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down onto his lap.

"There's a reason, tell me."

"No it don't matter. You didn't wait for my full answer before you're not going to get it now."

"It does matter. Tell me or…."

"Or what? You'll use a tickling charm on me? You wouldn't dare."

Remus slowly ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, "Oh trust me, tickling charms are nothing compared to what we don't teach the children."

"Such as?" she questioned and he quickly whispered the answer in her ear as he continued to move his hand upward. "You'd actually do that?"

"Do you want to try me?" he purred.

Dannie quietly glared at him but as soon as she started picking up his wand and pointed it at her "Ok, ok, Geesh. All I was going to say was that I couldn't go through it again at least not on my own."

He then cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "Are you serious? You're not just saying that, you really want more cubs running around?"

"Yes I want another baby but fair warning though, if I get pregnant again…."

"When" he corrected her.

Dannie sighed, "Fine, when I get pregnant again, I may gain some more weight that I can't loose. I had a hell-of-a time loosing what I did after Bria. As you saw yesterday. Native mothers are not small women."

"That's fine, just more room for the next one." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Dannie immediately pushed him back "Next one? How many are you wanting?"

Remus shrugged. "I was thinking that we could give Molly and Arthur a good run on the number of kids. Besides who knows, with both of us being werewolves we could even have a few small litters."

Dannie's eyes widened upon hearing what he said and she mouthed "Litters?" but he quickly captured her mouth with his kissing her deeply and passionately as he moved his hand up inside her camisole. Thoughts were quickly running through her head _Litters, litters. How many small litters? What is a small litter? One? Two? Six?_ he then rolled the hard nipple between his fingers and she moaned _Oh shit who cares._

He then moved over to her ear and started nibbling on the lobe as he whispered "Let me taste you again. I want to buy my face deep into you until you cant stop howling from pure pleasure as savor every drop of juice that pours from your body." He heard her heart beat start racing as her breath against his neck gave away her silent panting, "Then we can forget about the ceremony and make today our bonding night as I bury my…."

"EWWWW" Bria stated from the cave entrance.

Dannie pulled her head back from Remus' neck and clearly announced "If the person who made that remark is of any blood relation to me then I will gladly declare mental insanity as I am drug off to jail for their mutilation."

"I just wanted to let you know Aunt Jenny is taking us to the mall but we'll be back in time for tonight. Bye" 

"Where were we?" Remus asked after Bria walked away.

"Something about our bonding night I believe." She replied as she repositioned herself to straddle him. He then ran his hands under her top and up her sides to raise her to her knees as he ran his tongue from her naval up to just below her breast as he started to remove them from their confines.

"Sorry, not looking, eyes closed. See hand over eyes. I almost forgot, Uncle Dan is waiting for you at the house so he can start loading up our stuff for the airport. We're leaving first thing in the morning."

"That's it, my dagger is on my belt. Where's my belt at?" Dannie shouted as Bria ran off and jumped onto the back of an awaiting Jet Ski.

"Luv, calm down you can't kill her. We need her." Remus stated.

"What in the world could we need her for?" Dannie asked jokingly as she stood up completely frustrated that the mood was ruined for both of them.

"Free babysitting so we don't have to worry about the other's doing the same thing to us." He replied with a smile as she gathered her regalia and belt off the ground and he wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. "Besides, she's right. We are leaving first thing in the morning so we have quite a bit of work to do before sundown tonight."

The two of them then walked along the lake back to her house. Once they entered Dannie noticed Dan sitting on the couch looking over some papers. "Dan, where's Papa?"

"He left just before sunrise this morning." He replied as he gathered up the paperwork from the coffee table and put it into a manila envelope. "Why didn't you guys tell me about this stuff? Better yet, why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because he was mad enough about Remus biting me the other night, how were we to tell him that he was going to die for it. How did you find out anyway?"

"Because you left the paperwork out yesterday and Jack found it. He's gone over some of it and made notes in different spots before he drug me out of bed before he left and asked me to look them over." He said as he shook his head. "You two are in for quite a battle aren't you?" Remus wrapped his arm around Dannie and nodded. "Well, lets get you and Bria packed up then we'll go over it at the lodge. The house goes on the market tomorrow."

"You two go on up to Bria's room while I fix us something to eat." Dannie said.

"I'd rather eat…" Remus started to purr in her ear but she just turned and walked towards the kitchen. "Luv, you all right?" he asked and she just nodded in response.

Dan walked up to Remus "Come on, If I know your daughter, there's still a lot of work to do up there. Just give her some time" and the two of them went upstairs to tackle the teen's room.

As Dannie prepared their breakfast she stared out the kitchen window remembering everything she possibly could as the tears trailed down her cheeks when a voice broke her train of though. "Luv, did you want me to pack the stuff in this box too?"

She walked out of the kitchen and looked at Remus who was standing up on the loft with a medium sized cardboard box sitting on the ledge. "What box?"

"This one from the back of your closet." He smirked when he saw the look on her face. "Interesting toys you have but I really don't think you'll be needing them. Dan said he'd like them if you don't want them although I don't quite know what someone would want with this rabbit eared looking one."

"Give them to Dan." She said.

"Are you sure? They look brand new with being in their packages and all."

"Yes I'm sure. Give them to Dan."

"But Luv, we could…."

"Remus, if you want the handcuffs then you can keep them but put everything else back into the box and either give it to Dan or dump it into the lake."

Remus dug to the bottom of the box and pulled out a pair of handcuffs then handed the off to Dan as he called down to her, "Thank you Luv."

Dannie went back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast when Dan came back into the house after taking his new box of toys out to his truck. "I can't believe you let him have the handcuffs. You know Bobby and I enjoy things like that."

"Um no I didn't but that was definitely information I didn't need to hear. Thank you so much for sharing." She replied.

"If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing with all that stuff still in the packages?"

Dannie continued to stir the food in the skillet as she replied "Your sister in-law gave me them and more every Christmas and birthday since I was sixteen."

"You mean there's more? Can I have that stuff too?"

"Just my old Magenta outfit from our Rocky Horror days along with different flavorings and things like that. If you can get them out of there without him seeing them then yes you can have them too."

"Where do you have it all hidden?" Dan asked.

"Underneath my bed in the center back against the wall." She replied then the two of them heard a pounding noise going up the stairs and she sighed.

"Well it looks as if you two are going to have an interesting honeymoon." Dan laughed. "Can I still have the Magenta outfit, Bobby would look good in it."

She then slammed the spatula on the counter and glared at him. "You did that on purpose didn't you."

"Seeing how I knew what your gifts from Jenny had been, yes I did. He didn't believe me when I told him about it so I figured I'd let you mention it." He then picked up a piece of egg from the pan and popped it into his mouth then immediately spit it into the sink. "Sorry cuz, I didn't mean for you to burn your breakfast. I'll just take the stuff over to the lodge for you now, we'll see you in a while." and he headed out the door.

Dannie scrapped the ruined food into the garbage can then went into the laundry room and grabbed some clean towels and clothes. She then glanced upstairs not even wanting to think about what Remus was still doing up in her room so she walked through her father's room and used his shower to clean up. When she came back out she noticed Remus sitting on the couch with the French maid costume on the back of it. "Sorry about breakfast, we'll get something from the lodge." She said as she continued into the kitchen and started washing out the frying pan.

Remus snuk up behind her "That's ok, I wasn't that hungry anyway." He purred as he took her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" he asked but before she could say "No." he captured her mouth with his and exploring it with his tongue as his hands moved down her arms keeping them behind her.

Dannie pulled her head back and stared at him "Do I really want to know what you've been into?"

"I had to see which flavor I liked best." He smirked as she heard two distinct clicking sounds causing her eyes to widen.

"Remie we can't. There's too much to do."

"No family or friends to interrupt us this time. Oh yes we can." He said as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and opened up the cabinet next to them pulling out a small white box.

"The least you can do is uncuff me."

"Umm, nope." He replied as he grabbed two small bottles and carried her upstairs to her room.

_TBC_

  
***********************************************************  


Please review.


	9. Changes

This is a follow up story to Cultures Collide. If you haven't read that first then this will probably not make much sense to you. The characters are the same, with a few more OCs thrown in for fun.  
  
The only characters I own are Dannie (aka Angel), Bria (aka Nicca), Papa Jack, Robert, Dan, Ann Marie, Jamie, Jenny, Grandpa (very brief), and Sarah. All others are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am merely playing with them while I work through my insanity.  
  
Pairings: HP/OC -Bria, RL/OC -Dannie, HG/OC -Jamie, RW/OC -Ann Marie, DM/GW, OW/OC -Sarah (very brief), and Robert/Dan.  
  
Collision  
  
by: Demonic Angel  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 9 - Changes  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As the two of them lay sleeping while spooned into one another they were instantly woken by the front door slamming not just once but twice. "Get away from me!" the voice trailed up the stairs.  
  
"Bria!"  
  
"No! Just stay away from me."  
  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
  
The screaming got louder as she stomped up the stairs and to her room "Dammit, where the hell did my stuff go? MOM!"  
  
Remus sat up and Dannie rolled over onto her back "Love, can you please remove these now so I can get dressed?"  
  
"Where's my wand?" he asked as he started looking around the bed.  
  
"What did you do with the key?"  
  
"Key?"  
  
"Yes, the key that was in the box?"  
  
"Um."  
  
Dannie sighed, "Find you wand and my clothes and get these things off of me. Please."  
  
"Where'd you take them off at?"  
  
"I didn't take them off. You charmed them off me. What happens to them when you do that?"  
  
"They should be somewhere around here." He said as he leaned over the foot of the bed looking under is. He then held up the wand "Found it." He stated as he crawled back over to her.  
  
"Good get these off me before she barges in here." She frantically said.  
  
Remus helped her sit up and unlocked the cuffs and she started rubbing her wrists when they heard a tapping against the bedroom window just before Bria's voice once again bellowed "MOM!" from the next room.  
  
Dannie instantly covered herself with the sheet as Remus looked out the window at Jenny standing on the roof smiling at them as he opened it up. "I got these from the laundry room for her." She said as she handed him some clothes. Remus gave her a questioning look and she continued "I'm glad to see my cousin is finally getting some but you two really need to learn not to announce it to everyone." as she pointed towards the clothes hanging off various tree branches.  
  
He handed the clothes to Dannie and as she got dressed she asked. "She was in a good mood when you guys left this morning, what happened?"  
  
"We were all doing just fine today even through she finally started it."  
  
"It?" Dannie and Remus both asked.  
  
"Yes, it. It's about time too you may want to keep an eye on her tonight though, she's a bit nervous. Anyway we went to the mall so that Bobby and I could get the kids some clothes and some other things.."  
  
"Jenny you didn't have to. They will get their clothes when we go back. Besides they wear uniforms to school." Dannie interrupted.  
  
"She's my only niece and she needs something for the weekends and as for Harry. The boy needs something decent to wear that actually fits him, especially the way he keeps growing. Now as I was saying. Bria and I didn't think the guys would want to go with to get my present for you so we agreed to meet them for lunch. Well when we got there I swear the boy was going to give himself whiplash from the way he kept turning his head every which way to look at the waitresses and Severus kept adjusting the way he was sitting in the chair everytime they poured him another drink."  
  
"You took them to Hooters didn't you?" Dannie asked.  
  
"Bobby did but she seemed fine with it at first. It's just the more pit stops we had to make on the way back the madder she got. I swear I have never known two people to drink so much before, they acted like they were dehydrated."  
  
~Bang~ ~bang~ ~bang~ "Mom are you in there? Where's my stuff and why is the door locked?"  
  
"Listen I had better get back down there before she realizes that I told you." Jenny stated as she started towards the ladder leading back down to the ground.  
  
Dannie finished putting on her shorts as she got out of bed and leaned out the window. "How many pit stops did you have to make?" Jenny replied by holding up six fingers. They then heard the door rattling again and she looked at Remus "Are you really sure that you want more of them?"  
  
"Most definitely." He said as he took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her. "I'll go talk to her." He walked past the main door to the room and slipped through into the vanity. "What is going on out here?"  
  
"Where's mom?" Bria asked.  
  
"She's in there resting for tonight."  
  
Bria tried to push past Remus to the bedroom. "I want to talk to her." But he blocked the doorway.  
  
"No, your mum needs to rest up. What is wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong is she never before needed to rest up before the moon. You should have left her alone and let her 'rest' earlier instead of fu."  
  
The door instantly was thrown open with a very angry Dannie glaring at the teen. "Get in here right this second." She snarled as she backed away from the door. Bria looked smugly at Remus as she walked into the room and plopped down onto the bed. "First of all stand up. You are not going to barge into my room and make yourself comfortable any time you want to." Dannie said as she watched Bria's expression change. "I suggest you apologize to your dad..Now"  
  
"But we wouldn't let me in so that I could talk to you."  
  
"I know but that is still no reason for you to say what you were about to say."  
  
"But he lied. He said you were resting because of tonight. You have never needed to rest so much before."  
  
"He didn't lie. We were both resting until you came barging in the house ranting and raving. You have to remember things have changed since the last full moon. Another thing, what goes on in my room whether it's here or back at Hogwarts, is none of your concern. If my door is closed then it is to remain closed and you are not to enter without permission. Do you understand?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Do you understand?" Dannie asked again, but this time sounding more aggravated.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Bria mumbled.  
  
"Now what else do you have to say?"  
  
"Sorry dad." Bria sighed.  
  
Remus nodded in acceptance before he asked, "Would you like to tell us why you were yelling at Harry the way you were?"  
  
Bria was feeling a bit uncomfortable having to talk about his in front of him so she shrugged, as she replied "No reason."  
  
Remus walked over to her and tried putting his arm around the girl "Come on. You don't go shouting at your best friend like that for no reason."  
  
Bria just back away from his grasp "It was stupid, you guys will just laugh."  
  
Dannie sat down on her bed, "If it's got you this upset then I promise we won't laugh."  
  
"We couldn't get him to leave Hooters."  
  
"Nobody can get a boy his age away from there." Dannie explained.  
  
"But mom, it was embarrassing. The two of them were practically drooling all over themselves during lunch."  
  
"Drooling huh?" Remus smirked.  
  
"Yes, it was disgusting. I swear that Professor Snape left mouth marks on her the last time she got close to him to pour him another glass of water. Not to mention we had to stop six times on the way home for them. There aren't even that many bathrooms between here and the city." Bria noticed her parents' reactions "I thought you said you weren't going to laugh?"  
  
"We are not laughing at you." Dannie said as she glared at Remus. "It's just I can't see Severus drooling over a waitress."  
  
"Luv, where exactly did he leave the marks on her?" Remus asked.  
  
Bria sat there a moment feeling embarrassed then started laughing. "Um, she had her arm along the back of his chair when she poured the water and he turned his head he left hot sauce stains on her white shirt."  
  
While mother and daughter continued to talk about everything else at the mall Remus slipped out of the room still smiling to himself as he made his way downstairs and into the living room. "Well I hear you two had an interesting lunch." he smirked.  
  
"It wasn't anything spectacular." Severus replied.  
  
"You seemed to enjoy it, afterall you did tip her fifty percent." Robert stated.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow as he stared at his friend. "Fifty percent? Was the food that good?"  
  
"It was adequate." Severus said wishing for the subject to end.  
  
"Was the service as fast as Rosmerta?"  
  
Harry couldn't contain his silence any longer "Uncle Remus, you should have seen the." he paused as he caught his father's glare "women. It was like someone used Engorgio on their.."  
  
"That's enough Harold." Severus snapped. "For your information Remus, what Rosmerta seems to lack, this establishment more than made up for."  
  
"Sev, you have never tipped anyone. What in the world would possess you to give a waitress fifty percent?"  
  
"If the young lady has the brains she seems to have, then she will surely set the money aside to assist her in any future complications that she seems destined to have with her back."  
  
"Now Severus tell the truth." Robert joked. "Was that the real reason or was it because you left behind obvious proof that she had too much to fit into your mouth."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open from shock "When did this happen?"  
  
"During your second trip to the bathroom before we left the restaurant." Robert replied as Harry flopped against the back of the couch as if he were pouting.  
  
"Well all joking aside. Sev, can I talk to you outside?" Remus asked.  
  
Severus stood up and started to follow Remus out the door when Harry whined "But she couldn't have been older than.."  
  
"Tonks perhaps? I know, don't worry she seemed to enjoy it." Severus quietly said as he stopped infront of the boy and smirked.  
  
"Who's Tonks?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your uncle's cousin. I'm sure you'll meet her sooner or later." Remus replied as he waited in the door for Severus to pass by him.  
  
As soon as they felt they were far enough away from the house Severus looked at his friend and said, "Now that you have completely humiliated me infront of my son what could you possibly feel I would be willing to do for you now?"  
  
"Get off it Sev. You know as well as I do that you enjoyed rubbing that in his face, so to speak." Remus stated as Severus shook his head. "I hate to do this to you and everything but I need to ask for your help tonight."  
  
"What could I possibly help you with?"  
  
"There are other wolves around here and I figure that if she can be kept in the back of the cave tonight and if you would keep guard at the entrance she would be alright."  
  
"What about you and Dannie? You two would be more capable of chasing off any other wolves than I would be."  
  
"Under normal circumstances, yes we would. Tonight isn't going to be a normal night for her." Remus said as the man stared at him. "You haven't noticed anything different in her? Sleeping habits, the way she carries herself, she's even more responsive towards everything, and her scent it's more.."  
  
"Ok stop there." Severus interrupted, "Maybe you're reading more into this than what it is. I know that you wanted to be there for her first change and with the possibility of you being shipped off to Azkaban when we return it's not possible. The symptoms are suppose to gradually increase over the next month and it's only been a few days. Are you sure she's not pregnant, some of the symptoms you described could be the result of that."  
  
"I can guarantee that she is not pregnant."  
  
"From what I understand you two have been caught many times alone, she has given you a child already, and unless I am mistaken, in which I'm not I might add. There is no new species of tree either in this world or our that is capable of growing women's clothing." He said as he pointed to the branches above them. "Now unless you plan on either running off and taking the Dark Mark or not planning on fighting this sentence you have foolishly given yourself then how could I think any less of you by having another child with the same woman before you are joined?"  
  
"I never thought it had been so long of a time that I would have to remind you that there are other activities that are to be enjoyed in which one does not impregnate their mate."  
  
"That was more information than I needed to know but, touché" Severus replied. "It could still be a number of things."  
  
****Unknown to the men outside, Dannie and Bria finished their conversation and while Bria went downstairs to join the others, Dannie climbed out the window and over to the tree to climb the branches trying to retrieve her clothes.  
  
"I know about the time that Voldemort was infecting people with the virus so that you could have test subjects for the potion. Do you recall how long they use to suffer from the fever?"  
  
"It always lasted week."  
  
"Exactly. The fever has always lasted that whole first week. It was the same way when I was first bitten. She had the fever that night Sev, you saw it as well as I did but come morning it was gone. I've been monitoring her constantly and there has been no sign of it even returning."  
  
"Fine she's going to change tonight. I don't see why you will need my help. Have you told her what to expect?"  
  
"Not all of it, of course how do you describe something that painful so someone you love while knowing that because of you they will have to live with it for the rest of their life? There are so many reasons why this was not supposed to happen this way. Her first change was to be under the potion back in the dark forest with us either already joined or me already completing my sentence. Either way she was suppose to be in her own mind, not in one that won't remember anything that has ever happened to her before I destroyed her."  
  
"Yes you changed her but you didn't destroy her. Potion or not, there was always the risk that this could happen sooner or later just nobody spoke of it. You have no idea what state of mind she will be in tonight, she's a new werewolf so she'll be as unpredictable as a child."  
  
"That's just it. She'll be as new as a cub in an adult's body with other male wolves around. Think of it Sev, why haven't there ever been any werewolf couples before? We join with women or men but as soon as the moon is full we leave them and turn to the forests. We never have children and women rarely ever survive their third changing because the remains of what they've done drives them into insanity. I know she hates what we did just like I hate the fact that I don't remember anything except for her scent. With her being Moony's mate and my future partner, that's all part of her human life and will be completely nonexistent once the sun sets."  
  
Severus looked at his friend carefully as he comprehended what was being said. "You and everyone else always acted like you were both one being and I never understood how that could be true but to sit and listen to you talk of Moony as if he's someone completely different makes it.." He paused as he noticed some thing fall from the branches above. "I don't care if you have to let him take over tonight, I don't care what you do or how you do it but so help me if you are not there at her side at all times then I will be more than happy to skin you alive."  
  
"Sev, I appreciate what you're doing tonight but don't get me wrong I have to ask. Why are you being so protective of her all of a sudden? You don't.."  
  
"Nothing like that, don't get your fur all in a bunch. Consider it a debt paid. You three took care of Lily and Harry when I couldn't then when Harry had his accident she helped out tremendously with him. I see the way you look at her and it's the same way Sirius looked at Pattie and I looked at Lily and I have to admit. For a Muggle thrown into this type of situation she has actually done better than quite a few witches or squibs I have known could do."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything, for not only will I never repeat it again but, I'll deny every word until the day I cross over." And without waiting for another word to be said, Severus turned and headed back into the house.  
  
As Remus sat down on the ground against the tree staring out at the lake he was hit by a piece of bark. He stood up and glanced at the branches above him watching as Dannie tried to retrieve her shirt that was just out of reach. "Accio Dannie's shirt" he said and it came floating down into his hand.  
  
Dannie felt a slight tugging on the shirt she was wearing as her eyes followed the other one down from the branches. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you. I was just trying to help since I am the reason that it's up there to begin with."  
  
She then dropped the rest of the clothing down to the ground and started to climb down. "Well I couldn't just leave them up here could I?"  
  
"How long have you been out here?" Remus asked as he watched her.  
  
"Long enough." She said "What you told Sev, Why would you think that I hated the way Bria was conceived?" Remus remained silent. "Papa and the rest of the Res. may hate it but I never once said that I did. Of coarse it doesn't mean I want any more children the same way either so you can just keep the reins on Moony tonight."  
  
"I'll do what I can but he's not going to be happy tonight." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. He then looked up at the sun and in noticing its position he quietly asked, "Are you ready for tonight?" Dannie shook her head "I'll be with you the whole time. I promise I won't leave your side once." Dannie sighed as she tightened her arms around his waist. Remus pulled back slightly and cupped her chin raising her head to look at him. "You will be fine love." He whispered as his lips brushed hers.  
  
*****************************  
  
Inside Severus, Robert and Dan were at the table looking over the papers that Hermione had sent while Harry, Bria, and Jenny were watching TV. "How long ago was this law passed?" Dan asked.  
  
"If memory serves me correctly, I'd have to say about seventy years ago before Grindelwald was removed from office."  
  
"I didn't know he served in office." Harry stated.  
  
"Haven't you paid any attention to your history lessons?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well." he paused "when I can stay awake I try to."  
  
Severus shook his head as he sighed, "It will be a miracle if you pass your O.W.L.S. at all when we get back. Grindelwald served for 5 years before Fudge's grandfather took over. Grindelwald was quickly removed due to his ideas of placing anyone who was not a pureblood by either ancestry or an unfortunate attack into concentration camps."  
  
"You mean like the ones that Hitler used?" Dan asked.  
  
"Of that I'm not sure. From what I understood they were considered Protection camps. The people were fed regularly, housed, and looked after but they were also removed from their homes and families and the children of non-pureblood families were seen as having less value than a house-elf."  
  
"Have they amended any of the laws since then?"  
  
"Although they have removed the ideas of the camps which have in time become thriving neighborhoods such as Diagon Alley, the laws have remained in tact and some people have just changed the meaning of them to fit in with their own beliefs."  
  
"So by those old laws it would be my children who would be considered purebloods." Harry said.  
  
"Only if you married a pureblood in which there are fewer of than anyone would like to believe." Severus replied.  
  
"Uncle Dan, what does the law actually say?"  
  
"It states that if a werewolf bites a citizen no matter what the blood relation is then they would instantly receive the Dementor's kiss." Dan then flipped through the papers before continuing. "This states that another couple tried contesting the law on the grounds that they were already soul mates and to be joined but, it was ruled out when the courts discovered that they were actually first cousins instead of third as originally testified to and that they were not to be joined afterall." Dan looked at Severus and asked "Cousins?"  
  
"That's another downfall of our world. Between the population decrease and families being so determined to keep the bloodlines pure that it's not uncommon for a couple to be as close as a second cousins. Even Ron and Ann are I believe third cousins once removed or something like that."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be related to dad would you?" Bria asked.  
  
"Don't worry. Luckily enough that was one of the few times my family went against the old ways by moving here from Greece, and with your father's family being from France, it is highly unlikely that you are related to any other students." He said as the two kids sighed in relief.  
  
"Bobby, what is this?" Dan asked.  
  
Robert looked at the form in his partner's hand "That's just one of Angel's shot records. Jack probably thought that she would need it for some reason. Looks like he put in her birth certificate as well."  
  
Dan looked at it closely "Some of these I recognize from school; Tetanus, Small Pox, DDP, but there are others." he cut himself off "Bria, where's your shot record?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Would you get it please?" Dan asked and she ran up to her room.  
  
Remus and Dannie walked into the house and he headed into the kitchen and started making some sandwiches as Bria came running back down the stairs handing the form to Dan. "Are you guys about ready to go?" Remus asked.  
  
"Don't we have time to finish the movie?" Bria asked as she went back into the living room.  
  
"Sorry, but the sun is getting ready to." Dannie paused and looked over at what Jenny and the kids were watching "Isn't that Robert Downey Jr.?"  
  
"Sure is." Jenny replied with a smile. "Meg Ryan is in it too."  
  
"What movie is..um..where?..." Dannie was at a sudden loss for words. "Bria, wait for us outside please."  
  
"Why? I was watching this." She complained.  
  
"Because you don't need to be seeing this." Dannie replied as Bria started heading for the door. "Is that a plume feather tied to his."  
  
"Uh-huh." Jenny said as she smiled.  
  
"Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?" Remus asked as Bria walked by him with Harry following close behind.  
  
"Mom doesn't want me to see some guy running naked across the TV so she said I need to wait outside."  
  
Remus glanced into the living room as Dannie sat on the back of the couch not taking her eyes off the television set asking "Wait a second, why is he just laying there fanning himself with the feather as that other guy just climbs in bed between them?"  
  
"That's the king. You'd have to see it from the beginning to understand." Jenny replied.  
  
Dannie then stood up again and turned around to find Remus directly behind her. "How would you feel if I wore something like that when we get back home?"  
  
"As long as you're not running through the castle and you keep your friends out of our bed then you can wear as little as you want. But if you decide on a plume feather then it had better not be pink." She replied.  
  
"Too late." Severus said from the table.  
  
Dannie looked in his direction as Remus glared at him "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"Severus." Remus warned.  
  
Dannie looked back and forth between the two friends as Severus replied "The time, it's almost too late." Severus said as he started to stand up.  
  
Remus took her by the hand and led her out the door stopping grab some sandwiches along the way. Robert walked up to the couple "I'll be gone before you even get back tomorrow morning. You take care of yourself." he said as he gave Dannie a strong bear hug that lifted her off the ground.  
  
Dannie wrapped her arms around his neck and fought the tears as she whispered "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't put me down."  
  
"Well worth it. You'd better keep in touch this time or I'll have to come looking for you." He warned then he turned to Remus and held out his hand "I don't know what to say other than I can see why she held out for so long." And as Remus accepted his hand to shake it Robert pulled him into an equal bear hug as he continued "Since Papa Jack's not here I guess it's my duty to welcome you to the nut house." While grabbing his ass causing Remus to jump back and Robert held up his hands. "No harm intended cuz." Remus just nodded not wanting to know about the gesture and started to lead Dannie outside when Robert leaned over and whispered in her ear, "He's got a nice ass too." Causing her to playfully punch him in the arm, "Well had to lighten the mood somehow."  
  
Dannie hugged her cousin again. "Tell Papa I'm sorry for not.."  
  
"He knows, he told me before he left. Now go before it gets too late." He replied as he pushed her towards the door. As the group walked down the driveway Robert stood in the doorway and silently cried as he watched them leave.  
  
Dan then walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his partner; "They'll be alright."  
  
"We don't know that. You read their law and what's going to happen to him."  
  
"Yes but if I'm correct then Jack has found the loop hole that they need. Come back inside and I'll show you." Dan replied as he led Robert back into the house closing the door behind them.  
  
*****************************  
  
Severus quickly caught up with Harry and Bria as they walked down the path from the driveway to the lake, "I didn't know you were going with them." Harry said.  
  
"I shouldn't be gone too long. The cycle has thrown off Remus' powers a bit so I'm going to cast some wards around the cave entrance to keep the other wolves away."  
  
Harry frowned, as he was about to question why the wards were needed but then he noticed how uneasy she looked and he realized the situation. "Oh."  
  
"Now I would like to know where you think you're going."  
  
"We were just going down to the waters edge to say goodnight."  
  
"You two go on ahead while I wait for her parents."  
  
Harry then took Bria's hand and they continued down the path while Severus stayed behind looking over the vegetation around him. Finally he heard voices coming from behind. "Would please at least eat? You'll need all the strength you can have tonight." Remus stated.  
  
"I told you I'm not hungry." She said as her stomach grumbled and Remus just looked at her. "Please don't start. I will be fine I've changed hundreds of times on an empty stomach before."  
  
"You know as well as I do that this isn't going to be like the changes you've had in the past. Just take a few bites, that's all I ask."  
  
Dannie sighed and took the sandwich he tried to give her. "If I eat half of it would you please stop worrying about me?"  
  
"That I can't do but I won't pester you about eating again for the rest of the night." He replied as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. As they continued down the path they finally caught up with Severus, "Where are the kids?" Remus asked.  
  
"I told them to go on ahead, they're suppose to wait for us at the waters edge."  
  
Dannie looked over at Severus, "If you want, feel free to help yourself to what you feel you can use on your way back tonight. There's more in the garden on the other side of the house as well." and he nodded.  
  
While the kids waited for their parents Harry leaned against a tree with Bria's legs on either side of him. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her as his other arm wrapped around her waist bringing her as close to him as possible as their kiss deepened and they were completely oblivious to the approaching adults. Harry's hand then ghosted down her spine to wrap around her waist as she moved up onto the balls of her feet causing Harry to let out a slight moan.  
  
Unfortunately the sound did not go unnoticed by the two men and Remus unwrapped his arm from Dannie's shoulders and walked up to stand next to the young couple. Severus then stood on the other side of them and at the same time they both cleared their throats. The kids' eyes flew open as they loosened their grips on each other and broke their kiss. "Do we need to start keeping a closer eye on the two of you?" Remus asked.  
  
"No sir." they both replied as they refused to look at the men in fear of the expressions they were see on their faces.  
  
"Very well. Now that you have said goodnight to her I suggest you head back up to the house." Severus told his son.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry replied then he leaned down and whispered to Bria "I'll see you in the morning." and softly kissed her again.  
  
Before Remus could say anything else Dannie walked up and took his hand to lead him away from them. "Calm down and let them have a little time together."  
  
"It looks as if they have been spending too much time together." He replied as he glanced back at them.  
  
"They are just making up for lost time. They just kids, they'll be fine."  
  
"She's 15 and not only is he almost 16 but he knows every secret passage in the castle. I remember very well how we were at that age and just discovering the passageways."  
  
"Well at least between the two of you they will be a lot easier to find." She said as Bria walked past them while Harry watched them leave for the night.  
  
*****************************  
  
When they reached the cave Dannie and Remus each handed over a small lock of hair as Bria walked to the back of the dwelling and waited. As soon as Severus was done casting the wards he turned to the couple and noticed the Dannie's mind was elsewhere so he told Remus "They will automatically collapse at the break of dawn. You two should have no problems entering or leaving but it will keep everything else from passing through."  
  
"Thank you Sev, I owe you." Remus stated.  
  
"As I have told you before, we are now even. This wasn't for either of you, I did this for the kids." He said then glanced at Dannie as she continued to stare off towards the forest. "I suggest the lot of you be ready to go immediately so that we can catch that contraption back home."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be ready." Dannie finally said.  
  
Severus nodded then walked along the lake heading back towards her childhood home while Remus walked up behind Dannie and wrapped his arms around her, "You alright?"  
  
Dannie shook her head; "I thought that if I changed before the moon rose then it wouldn't be as bad. I've been trying to changed ever since we crossed under the road but nothing is happening." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "There has never been a time where I haven't been able to change before."  
  
Remus turned to Bria who had heard what she said and told her "Don't worry about her, I'll make sure she's alright." And he led Dannie across the footbridge and into the woods to get as far from their daughter's sight as possible. Just as they made it to the edge of the woods Dannie collapsed to the ground in pain while he knelt down beside her rubbing her back trying to comfort her.  
  
In what seemed to her like it took forever, actually only lasted a few minutes as she did her best trying not to make a sound as she dug her fingers into the ground. Finally she released a deafening scream that soon turned into a howl as her body completed its transformation. She just lay on the ground with her breathing very erratic as she eyed her surroundings. Soon she felt something nudge against her and she moved her head to see that it was Remus as he started to lick the remaining tears from her snout before she batted at him with her paw. She continued to remain there watching him carefully as he moved infront of her and sat back on his hind legs waiting for her pain to subside. She then swore she heard something in the back of her head tell her that the sooner she started moving the sooner she would feel better so she rose to sit on her hind legs as well and turned her head around to see Bria inside the cave watching them.  
  
Remus watched her reactions for a bit before he lowered his head thinking 'I wish it was you in there.'  
  
She turned back towards him and studied him then painfully walked over to him and nuzzled his neck lovingly to let him know she was all right then licked his nose playfully and ran into the trees. 'She's out to mate' said the voice in the back of Remus' mind, 'You said if this happened she'd be mine.' Remus shook his head as he released his control over his other half and took off after her.  
  
After awhile he had lost her sight of her so he stopped and started sniffing around at the ground trying to find her scent. As he looked in the direction he thought she had gone she jumped out the bushes and tackled him to the ground trying to playfully wrestle with him. Moony finally pinned her down on her stomach and placed his paws onto her back as he started mounting her. Dannie used all the strength she could muster and lunged away from him continuing deeper into the woods as Moony chased after her. Finally when she thought she had enough distance between them she stopped and turned to face her attacker growling as he approached. The two of them circled each other and she easily noticed a look in his eyes that she'd only seen a few times before as she thought she heard 'So good to finally see you like this again.' Dannie looked at him in confusion, 'Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. You obviously don't remember but we've already mated and I'm just here to make sure you I'm the one you choose to mate with again.'  
  
Dannie leaned back and bared her teeth as she snarled at him trying to make him understand that he was wrong. Moony was the first to lunge in for the attack as she sidestepped him again and again until she landed wrong causing her to lose her balance and he took his chance by pinning her to the ground. The two of them batted and bit at one another as she fought against him trying to take her until she was the one who had him pinned to the ground with his throat in her jaw and tears in her eyes. She remained like that until she noticed his tail tuck between his legs in submission then she leaned back on her hind legs trying to figure out how to make him hear her like she heard him but he just stared blankly at her until finally she gave up and limped down the trail. Moony quickly followed behind her but kept his distance until she reached the clearing in the center of the forest and lay down at the base of the solitary pole nursing her wounded leg while he remained hidden in the trees. She quickly started to grow tired and she looked up at the sky noticing the moon was now directly above her before she started to drift off to sleep with her body leaning heavily against the pole. Moony slowly and quietly started to walk over to lay down next to her but she picked up on his scent and without lifting her head she opened one eye and started growling at him again causing him to stop and lay down about 2 feet from her. Believing he would now keep his distance she closed her eye again and drifted off to sleep as she ignored the apologetic words that rang through her ears as he sneakily inched himself along the ground until he was curled up next to her sleeping form.  
  
As the night drew closer to morning Dannie's ears started twitching to a sound she wasn't too fond of. As the noise got closer she lifted her head and sniffed the air then started running down the path that lead to the cave. Once there she looked at the entrance and noticed Bria was growling at something up the river and, she continued along the bank until she heard a pair of gun shots causing her to stop instantly. Dannie then proceeded to creep through the trees until she came across someone hunched over something on the ground. Dannie stood behind the man as she growled at her. He instantly turned around and pointed his gun at her only to hear more growling coming from either side of him. As he looked for where the other wolves could be she lunged at the man and he fired once again in haste.  
  
The echoing of the first two shots caused Remus to awaken abruptly and he instantly panicked as he noticed she was no longer next to him. Fearing the worse he ran towards the cave but by the time he arrived the third shot went off and he noticed that Bria went from pacing back and forth inside the cave entrance to leaning back on her hind legs howling as loud as she could. He quickly and carefully scanned the area for any possible danger to her then took off running along the muddied tracks that he knew as hers very fearful of what awaited him.  
  
When Remus finally got to the scene he immediately noticed that behind the jumbled angry pack was the form of another wolf half hidden in the shadows lying motionless. His heart rate increased as he leaned back into an attack position snarling and ready to join in the feast that the others were having as they tore the man's body to pieces. He watched and waited to make his move into the crowd believing for the first time in his life that someone deserved this type of ending since they had taken his life away. Just as he found his opening 'Dammit please let me change already' rang through his ears but he ignored it as he leapt into the air. He immediately went for the man's heart and as he bent down to bite into him he heard the voice again but this time crying even louder 'Please just this one last time let me change!" as the wind picked up and carried her scent into his direction. Remus looked up and saw on the other side of the wolf's corpse laid Dannie as she batted at something with her paws. He then sprang towards her and over the wolf's corpse, as he was overwhelmed with joy of seeing she was all right and he immediately started nuzzling against her neck. 'Why can't you stop? I need to change to help him.' she cried to herself still wishing she could get through to him somehow. Remus then looked at the metal trap that lay in a pool of blood infront of her that was clamped shut around the middle of one of the cubs from earlier that was still quietly whimpering. Dannie turned to him with tears begging him for help but when she turned back to it the noises had stopped as it's body went limp. She then sat up onto her hind legs and let out a mournful howl causing the others that surrounded the barely recognizable body to stop what they were doing and joined her in their death song. Remus quietly sat back and listened to her morn until it was all too obvious that her voice would not last much longer so he nudged her towards the lake. Dannie stood her ground as she glared at him for interrupting her thinking to herself 'I wish he would stop trying to get me to mate with him again.'  
  
'That is not what I am trying to do. We need to get back so that Bria knows that you are all right.' he thought as she stared at him. 'Yes I heard your thoughts just like I know you have heard mine.' he continued as he started walking away kicking a piece of bloody flesh towards the still howling cub.  
  
'Then why the hell didn't you stop earlier instead of attacking me?'  
  
Remus turned around and looked at her. 'We couldn't hear you at that time. This is not something that we knew would happen since you're the first one we've known since my father killed the one that changed me. I am sorry about letting him attack you, we were afraid that without the potion you would follow instincts that all adult females do and go out looking to mate on your first night. We couldn't let it to be with someone else.'  
  
'Remus there are no other male werewolves or shape-shifters around here.'  
  
'To a werewolf who has no memories of their human lives it wouldn't matter.' He thought as Dannie stopped and sat down just staring at him. 'Are you coming?'  
  
'Not until you tell me what's bothering you and don't deny it cause you are never this cold unless something's wrong.'  
  
'I am sorry I don't mean to be. I already have given him control not only when he went to attack you because we thought otherwise but again when I thought we lost you and I almost joined in on the feast of that man. This hasn't happened in a long time and I am still battling him right now to remain in control. The sooner we can get back to the cave the sooner we can sleep until dawn and get back to where we belong.' He replied as he once again turned around and led her to the caves.  
  
As soon as they arrived Dannie and Remus went to the back of the cave and curled up with each other as Bria walked back and joined her parents. Come first light Remus was the first to be woken up as Dannie tried not to make any noise during her transformation 'Let it out Luv. Scream, shout, whatever you have to do just don't fight it and it will be over soon.'  
  
'Easy for you to say Mr. I'm on a frilling potion' she thought as she glared at him before she took a deep breath and let out a blood curdling scream then she sat there trying to calm down her breathing once again.  
  
"Happy Birthday mom." Bria said as she stood there watching Remus take Dannie into his arms attempting to comfort her.  
  
Dannie glared at the girl before her and he said, "I thought your birthday wasn't for a couple of months."  
  
"It's not, she's picked up sarcasm by comparing me to a blasted Christmas cartoon." Dannie replied as she sat up and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well Mrs. I'm soon to also be on a potion too, I wonder where she gets it from." He whispered before he cupped her chin and kissed her lightly. "Are you up walking back or do I get to carry you back."  
  
Just then Jenny, Severus, and Harry came running in. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine, why?" Dannie asked.  
  
"I haven't heard anyone scream like that since Dan first took Bobby."  
  
"JENNY!" Dannie exclaimed as she tried to stand but her legs gave way causing her to fall into Remus' arms and he quickly scooped her up.  
  
"What?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Dannie sighed, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"You guys have a plane to catch so we brought the jet skis. The truck is packed and waiting at the house."  
  
"The house? I thought we'd be leaving from the lodge so we could say c-ya to Dan."  
  
"He's too busy. Turns out that Billy Ray didn't make it home last night after closing time so they're questioning everyone who works there."  
  
"Have you been questioned yet?" Dannie asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I was able to leave."  
  
"Good. As soon as Bobby gets home I need the two of you to do us a favor."  
  
"Angel what happened last night?"  
  
Dannie looked up at Remus and sighed, "All you need to know is he killed Dargo and one of the cubs last night. I need you to go out there and cleanse the area and the bodies."  
  
"Remus." Severus said questionably.  
  
"No Sev, although as surprising as it sounds the idea of joining them in the feast did cross my mind I never placed my mouth on him."  
  
"Now that I have a good idea of what happened last night you guys really need to get out of here before the reslice come by the house." Jenny stated and the six of them headed down to the water to climb on the jet skis and took off towards the house.  
  
As soon as they got there Dannie and Remus jumped into the water to try to get rid of some of the mud they acquired during the night as Jenny pulled Bria aside to talk to her while Harry and Severus climbed into the vehicle. As soon as they stepped out of the water Severus leaned out the window and cast a drying charm on the two of them as Bria climbed into the backseat next to Harry. Jenny then made her way over to her cousin "Do everyone a favor and make sure you keep your windows closed the next time you decide to let him use that charm on you again and what ever you do, do not use it on the regalia. I plan on seeing Bria in it one day without having to make any alterations to it other than lengthening it."  
  
Dannie leaned over and hugged her shorter cousin, "Yea what ever cuz. When are we going to see you settle down?"  
  
"Probably the same day you see pigs fly over my house shitting gold." She replied.  
  
"You never know, that very well may happen one day." Dannie joked.  
  
"Only where you're going to cuz." She said as she hugged Dannie again then went over and looked up at Remus "You guys are just too damn tall." and she wrapped her arms around his middle to hug him then reached down to grab his ass causing him to back away as she smirked.  
  
As Dannie and Remus climbed into the SUV she walked over to the driver side window "Well Severus it's been a pleasure."  
  
"I would rather say interesting."  
  
"To say the least. So do I get a hug?" she smirked.  
  
"I do not hug."  
  
"Come on we're practically family. Besides it's not like I can grab you since you happen to be sitting down."  
  
"G'on dad. She's right, what harm can she do if you're sitting down. At least she's not a cheek pincher." Harry stated.  
  
Severus leaned out the window to accept the hug from Jenny but instead to everyone except Dannie's surprise she kissed him hard and invading his mouth with her tongue as she clinched her hands together at the base of his neck giving Remus a chance to hide his friends wand. Severus struggled to unlock her fingers as he tried pulling away but it was no use and he instead lifted her arms up and over his head and broke free. Poor Harry sat there staring at his father with his mouth open as Jenny responded, "There's some promise there." And Severus started up the engine and headed out of the driveway while the others quietly chuckled to themselves.  
  
Harry finally closed his mouth when Bria leaned over him and hung out the window waving to her aunt as the boy focused on her backside that stuck up in the air as his ghosted his hand over it. Dannie tapped him on the shoulder and quietly said "Do I need Remus to sit back here with you two?" and he replied by shaking his head violently as she tapped Bria's shoulder to get her to sit down.  
  
As they pulled onto the street Remus reached over and turned on the radio 'I want you to tell that slut of a sister you have there to let my Billy Ray out of her room and let him come home.'  
  
'Wait a second Gertrude, I know you're upset about Billy not coming home again last night but that does not mean he's will Jenny. Besides this is not what we are taking calls for.' The announcer stated.  
  
'I don't give a beep what your taking calls for and what your not. We all know the family's reputation and I will not put up with my Billy winding up like his poor daddy after their aunt took advantage of him.'  
  
'Listen here you nasal voiced beep, this is not the first time Billy has not gone home. This is an every weekend thing and to tell you the truth if I had to listen to a voice like that every day then I too would refuse to go home.'  
  
"Mom is that Uncle Bobby?" Bria asked but Dannie just nodded in response as she listened while Remus reached back from the front seat for her hand.  
  
'As for what happened to his father, I believe you need to get your facts straight on what happened that night before you start bringing up the past again. It's been thirty years and you didn't even live here at the time.'  
  
'I know what she did you dumb beep little beep.' The woman screamed 'Billy told me the beep beep bit off his God beep beep! You're whole family is dangerous and should have roasted with that woman ages ago then we wouldn't have to worry about that little tart with our own children.'  
  
"That's it I'm turning this off." Severus stated.  
  
"Sev, please no. Bobby and I have been waiting for this chance for years and she's finally messed up and bringing it into the public.' Dannie said.  
  
"Now now Trudy, I already warned you once. We are here to talk about the Gathering this past weekend and what transpired with Papa Jack. Now Bobby we all know that Papa Jack is good for his theatrical jokes at the Gatherings but for some reason this one seemed to go a bit too far. We want to know if what he said was true.'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Bull beep'  
  
"Trudy this is your last chance.'  
  
'Mike, let her have her say. I want to hear it because once she's done trust me she's getting an earful.'  
  
'Bobby this is not the time for your families to continue they're feuding.'  
  
'You asked me here so that we could clear up some of the rumors and that's what I'm here to do. All that you know about is what you've heard in the past 16 years when it actually starts long before that.'  
  
'You heard it Trudy, he wants to hear exactly what you have to say but you have to in return stay on the phone and listen to him as well. Do you agree?'  
  
'Hell yes'  
  
'Ok you two the floor is yours. Trudy go on ahead.'  
  
'What took place the other night was nothing but a bunch of bull beep. Jack knows as well as the rest of us what kind of daughter and granddaughter he has. His own flesh and blood doesn't even have the decency to sleep with a man, instead she beds down with those animals he keeps locked up and that daughter of hers is no different. I've seen her sneaking out there before and I hope that the two of them were out there last night as well so that Billy could have taken care of them once and for all. In fact it would be better off if your whole family was out there, your nothing but a bunch of beep, beep, and animals. Neither one of your cousins are even human.'  
  
'Hold up Bobby I see your temper's flaring and I know I said I would step back but I have to ask. Trudy did I hear you right in that Billy Ray was going out to Papa Jack's forest?'  
  
'Yes but he was suppose to be home by two at the latest'  
  
All anyone heard next was muffled mumbling then the announcer finally came back on 'Sorry about that folks. Bobby your turn.'  
  
'Thank you Mike.' He said joyfully. 'Ok Gertie you brought this up on your own so lets get the facts straight here. Yes I'm gay and my sister is on the easy side so to speak, those are family issues that our family deals with. Yes my cousin and her daughter are shape-shifters, that's another family issue that they deal with. My niece's father is in a round about way also a shape-shifter whose form is also a wolf, which is another family issue that they deal with. Before you hit me in the face with it here's another family issue that my partner and I have been dealing with, Angel, Bria, and Jenny, I love you girls but she works for the druggist and knows my prescriptions. All three of you obviously can guess at what Dan and I are dealing with, don't worry we all knew the chances. Now Gertie here's a bit of information that your family needs to finally deal with. That wonderful father-in-law of yours that you never met but your husband speaks so highly of. That man was nothing but a drunken beep who had his buddies hold down a 5 year old child and forced her to watch as he tried to have his way with her mother until she was able to shock him by changing in the middle of the act. Not only did she scare the living beep out of him but yes she also bit off his beep while his friends beep on themselves as they ran leaving him bleeding to death on the floor.'  
  
'You beep liar. Billy Ray and Rachel told me how your aunt use to come onto their daddies when she waitressed.'  
  
'Oh yes, Billy Ray and Rachel. The two people you can trust the most in the world. Your own husband and best friend who were engaged before your little shot gun wedding took place. Remember Gertie, I'm the one who owns the only hotel in a 50-mile radius. I know exactly what goes when and between whom.'  
  
'You're nothing but a God beep beep beep liar who's going to burn in beep with the rest of your family'  
  
'Listen you stupid cow, before you even think about saying another word I suggest you take your inbred, cross-eyed, half-brained monsters back to your fat beep daddy's house in the back woods and cram his pencil beep in your fungus infested mouth and for once shut the beep up.'  
  
dial tone  
  
'Well now that was interesting. Jerry Springer eat your heart out I suppose. At least we now all know if you have any secrets that Bobby may know about you had better stay on his good side or the whole Res. will know about them as well. Let's see what the next caller has to say. Hello you're on the air.'  
  
'Hiya Mike'  
  
'Papa Jack I thought you left town.'  
  
"Just passin through when I heard my nephew. God beep Robert why the beep didn't you tell any of us about.' Static hit as they drove out of range.  
  
Remus then brought Dannie's hand up to his shoulder and turned his head to kiss is. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She replied as she moved forward to rest her head against his seat wrapping her arm around to his chest as he rubbed his hand back and forth across her arm she dozed off. All too soon she was woken up when they arrived at the airport and they made their way through check-in, security, and just in time to catch their flight. As soon as the boarded the plane they took their seats and prepared for the long flight ahead of them.  
  
*****************************  
  
14 Hours later in London  
  
The group exited the airplane noticing the clocks showed 4 am with the time difference. They then followed the crowd through customs and to the baggage claim. As soon as they collected their luggage they headed for the doors to catch a taxi to the Kings Crossing.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Lupin?" said a nervous voice.  
  
Remus and Severus turned around "Tonks, what are you doing here? I thought you would still be in training." Remus said as he bent down to hug her.  
  
"I've been placed on an assignment already."  
  
"Congratulations. I want you to meet some people." He took her by the hand leading her to where Dannie was sitting with the kids.  
  
"Mr. Lupin really I can't."  
  
"Come on Tonks what's with the formalities. We've known you since you were in diapers and this isn't like you." He continued as he stopped infront of the bench. "I'm sure you remember Harry." she nodded as he stood next to where Dannie sat "This is my mate and soon to be partner." He said as he smiled.  
  
Tonks just looked at her eyes and quietly said, "I'm sorry Remus but please don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
"I know, I just wanted you to meet my family." Remus stated  
  
"Hem-hem" Deloris stated as she walked up behind the group. "Nymphadora, I told you this would not be a social visit. Have you found scanned his registration to make sure he's the one we're looking for?"  
  
"Yes Deloris I have and it came back as negative."  
  
"Then you obviously didn't do it correctly." She spat. "Hold out your arm werewolf." Remus pulled up his sleeve exposing the numbers on his arm as she used her wand to scan them. "You were incorrect with your findings. Which one of you is the victim? Speak up." She then walked over to Bria and looked at her eyes. "A child Lupin? I always knew you were sick but this has gone too far."  
  
"Excuse me but I was never bitten by my dad or anyone else. I was born a werewolf."  
  
"First of all I will not tolerate any creature talking to me unless I require an answer from them, especially one that lies although I would not expect any thing less. I have no idea who you think you are trying to fool but I will let you know that I have studied your kind and I am well aware that it is impossible for anyone to be born a werewolf since werewolves cannot have children." She then grabbed the collar of Bria's shirt and tore it exposing her shoulder and part of her chest when Harry jumped in between the two of them. "See there it is and just where they are known to bite."  
  
"Deloris!" Severus spat as he motioned for the teens to stand by him and out of her grasp.  
  
"I knew there was something familiar about this boy. Fitting isn't it, the son of a Death-eater with a tart like a teenage werewolf who enjoys the company of old men."  
  
"You have gone too far Deloris. Not only have you verbally abused two Hogwarts students but you have also proceeded to sexually harass one by ripping her clothing. You have worked for the Ministry long enough to know that before you examine a child you must not only have written contract from the parents before hand but it must be done in a medi-witch's office. The front of an airport does not co-inside proper facility nor have I seen her parents sign any such document or give any sort of verbal permission for the examination."  
  
"If what she tells me is true then she has no rights in our world and you know that."  
  
"As a student she does have student privileges to privacy which requires both parents consent."  
  
"You." She spat at Dannie "Are you the mother to this child?"  
  
Dannie looked up at her "I'm not only her mother but I'm the so called victim that you're looking for even though I asked to be bitten."  
  
"Are you daft? Didn't you learn anything in third year?"  
  
"Let's see, third year was 8th grade for me. I learned we were at war with Iran, there were freaks like Gacey burring boys in his basement, The Fonz was cool but Shawn Cassidy wasn't, disco sucked which I knew anyway, and most importantly. If you plan on going camping in the woods, do not get high or laid because you will run into an axe-murderer."  
  
"What in Merlin's name is she talking about? Has she lost her mind?" Deloris asked Severus.  
  
"No Deloris I haven't, I'm a muggle and what we learned was different than what you learned. Now I have lived in your world for 10 months and if you meant for me to answer on what I have given up by taking the bite then I'd have to say not a thing since I had no privileges to begin with."  
  
"Nymphadora, take him onto Azkaban for his sentencing." She said before turning to Dannie "You are coming with me to a safe house so you don't infect any more Muggles."  
  
"Deloris, I must let you know that we are contesting this."  
  
"Severus you should know you cannot contest this, you are not his blood relative."  
  
"As temporary guardian over his only living blood relative I have full rights to do so on her behalf since she is still a minor."  
  
"If you cannot provide proof on the first day of court that she is in fact a blood relative of his you do realize what you will loose." Deloris spat.  
  
"Deloris you have known me for far too long to know I do not loose. Just remember though that the same applies to you if you cannot prove that she is not."  
  
"Very well Severus the hearing is in five days. Make sure you come prepared. Nymphadora lock him up."  
  
Remus bent down and gently kissed Dannie while Tonks placed her hand on his arm. "I am sorry but we have to go."  
  
Before Severus could stop her Bria went running over towards them but Deloris swung a switch in the direction of her mid section hitting her in the stomach and stopping her. "Do not approach the prisoners." causing Remus to start to lunge forward but Tonks held onto him with both hand and in a pop they were gone. Deloris then used the switch to guide her up from the bench and in the direction she wished her to go.  
  
"Deloris one small question." Severus said and she turned around. "How has life been without your boyfriend over the past few years?"  
  
"I have no idea to whom you're referring to Severus."  
  
"I believe you do. You do realize that until before we caught the train for our 7th year we never did come up a knick-name for him but once we learned what transpired to make you scream so much, Wormtail seemed so fitting."  
  
Deloris looked over at Severus and said "You Bastard" then placed something into Dannie's hands, which were now magically bound behind her back.  
  
"Thank you, I am so glad you noticed." He said with a smirk as they watched the two of them disappear into a vortex. "Harry do you have those papers that Dan said to pack?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, we have to get back to school." And he held his wand up to hail the Night bus.  
  
"Professor Snape, What are you doing 'ere" Ernie said.  
  
"How long for you to get us to Hogwarts?"  
  
"'Bout and hour."  
  
"How about the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Five minutes, it's the next stop."  
  
"Good come one kids." Severus said as they climbed aboard the bus.  
  
TBC  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: I am truly sorry for the serious delay in getting this chapter posted. Not only have I been fighting with my muse over a step she was wanting to take that I didn't but work has become extremely stressing lately as I have been pulling 51 to 55 hour week shifts in a high pressure customer service position. For those of you in the trucking industry, you know what I am talking about. I have tried to put this into HTML form like the others but unfortunately notepad will not accept it. That's what I get for writing 22 pages.  
  
To satisfy my as stubborn as I am muse I have sat down and hand written a small blurp that I'm thinking of putting on AFF but is hinted in this chapter.. Yes I'm talking PP/DU pairing..ick gross I know but will have guest appearances of our other favs.  
  
One final note. Not only do I actually turn 36 tomorrow but next week is my one year anniversary at doing this. (Merlin do I need a life or what?) Anyways thanks for making it fun. I'm hoping not to take so long with the next chapter since I finally got them out of Wisconsin. 


	10. Captivity

**Collision**  
  
By: Demonic Angel  
  
************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 10 - Captiviey**  
  
************************************************************  
  


Severus, Bria, and Harry exited the bus once they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and entered the empty establishment. "Tom!" Severus called out but never received an answer. "Tom!"

Tom walked out the back room "For Merlin's sake Severus. What's so bloody urgent?" he said as he noticed the children. "Bless my soul, is that actually Harry?" He asked "You've changed quite a bit from the skinny little runt that use to come in here."

"Tom, there's no time for pleasantries. We need to use your fireplace to get back to Hogwarts immediately." Severus replied.

"So it's true then. About Remus biting someone?" he asked as he led them to the back room.

"Yes it's true but it was her mother that was the one bitten."

"Then why's he locked up?"

"Umbridge." Severus replied.

"That explains a lot. Well here you go. Heads up little lady. You pop has some of the best friends that one could ask for. They'll take good care of you and make sure you stay out of the orphanage."

In hearing Tom's words Bria started quietly sobbing again as Harry tightened his grip around her shoulders. "Thank you Tom. As always you know just the right thing to say." Severus spat.

"You come in here in the wee hours of the morning insisting to use my fireplace and comment about what I have to say? At least I'm not filling her head with the wild notions that she may see them again."

"And here people considered me the heartless bastard. Come along children I need you to go directly to Albus office." Severus said as he handed the container of powder to Harry as he led Bria into the fireplace and listened as the boy announced their destination before he did the same without saying another word to Tom.

  


*****************************

  


As soon as the kids arrived in the headmaster's office there was a woman's scream from the staircase that immediately caught their attention. Unfortunately they wound up seeing more of Professor Trelawney that they would have liked to as Albus appeared at the top of the stairs in nothing but bikini briefs to see what the commotion was about. "Harry, Bria, would the two of you care to explain your intrusion here at this hour of the morning?"

The kids' eyes immediately shifted towards the floor as Harry replied "Dad told us to come here…" then the green flames rose again and Severus stepped from the fireplace.

"Why don't the two of you go to the kitchens and get something decent to eat." Severus said as he noticed the situation and the kids gladly obliged.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?" Albus spat as he put on her robes while descending the stairs.

"Good morning Albus, Sibyll. Sorry for the inconvenience. I believe that Miss Granger has informed you of what happened the other day?" Severus replied.

"She has been trying to talk to me about something since her arrival yesterday but I assumed it had to do with her prefect duties so I informed her that we would talk before the term starts. She's been quite impatient over the issue to the point it's actually beginning to worry me."

"Do you mean to say you haven't taken the time to speak with her at all about what has happened?"

"Take hold of yourself. School business will be conducted during the school term, in the meantime I err, we have been quite preoccupied in other matters." Albus stated.

Severus sighed, "She has not been trying to speak with you regarding her duties. It seems a problem has arisen while we were gone."

"That I can see by lack of traveling companions you seem to have. I do wish that they would have informed me ahead of time that they wouldn't be returning so that I could have made arrangements to fill their positions sooner." Albus opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a stack of parchments. "To find one decent professor at this late of notice will be hard enough let alone two. Perhaps I can persuade Sprout and Flitwick to return from their..."

Severus was furious as he walked over to the old man's desk and took the stack of parchments from Albus and threw them in the trash. "Would you stop jumping to conclusions. Hermione has not been trying to speak to you about her duties just as you are not in need of two new professors just yet although if they had stayed behind they would most likely have been better off than they are now."

"Severus..."

"Albus he bit her."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, 'Oh dear' is correct. The moment we stepped out of the airport Umbridge and Miss Tonks confronted us. While Tonks took Remus onto Azkaban, Umbridge has taken Dannie to some sort of safe-house."

"How long ago was she bitten?" Albus asked.

"Two nights before the moon. Surprisingly enough she has already changed."

"Indeed she would, that's no surprise since it's already a part of her nature to. You wouldn't by chance know if they have mated since it happened, would you?"

"Albus please, I have better things to do with my time than to worry if two fully grown adults have had sex yet or not." Severus paused, "I did however inquire if she could have been pregnant when Remus pointed out certain changes in her before the moon rose, but, he claimed that they had not consummated the relationship as of yet."

"What about during the moon, do you know if they..."

"I didn't inquire about it since as I stated before, they are two adults and what they do is their own concern. What I am concerned about is they are ready to send Remus to the Dementors while Umbridge feels that Dannie is off her rocker."

"Then for her sake we can only hope that they have or she may very well be off her rocker just like the rest of the female werewolves in that house. Deloris claims she knows all there is of magical creatures but even the students that take Hagrid's class are more knowledgeable than she is."

"What I don't understand is if Umbridge doesn't know as much as she claims to then why would she be put in the position she was?"

"I have my beliefs on how she received her position but I cannot state what they are without proof. In the meantime have you told Deloris that we will be contesting his sentencing?"

"I have on Bria's behalf although it was under the guise of being her temporary guardian. Unfortunately the only hearing she would grant us was to prove that Bria is in fact related to both of them so that we can contest their cases and that will be at the end of the week."

"Am I correct in assuming that you will be held up in the labs preparing for the hearing then?"

"Of coarse, although I don't have enough time to prepare the parentage potion, I will be able to provide proof that they are of blood relations."

"Then I suggest you get started, I'll go ahead and have another room added to your quarters for the girl, I do hope I can expect your son to act appropriately while she is staying with you?"

"Yes, of coarse you can."

"Very well then, if you don't mind I have some other matters to take care of. Good day Severus." Albus said as he pulled some parchment out of the desk.

Severus nodded and headed out of the office while Sibyll came down the stairs and approached the older man. "I thought you'd never get rid of him, are you ready for your bubble..."

"Not now, and don't look at me like that. You well know you still have your position here so why you keep up with this charade is beyond me."

"Albus you know..." She started to say.

"Sibyll, don't continue with this. Your feelings for me are as real as your predictions. Now if you don't mind I have pressing business to take care of." He said causing her to grab her robes and leave the office in a huff.

  


*****************************

  


Meanwhile down in the kitchens the two kids were sitting across from one another at the table each with a huge plate of food before them. As Harry ate he watched Bria just push her food back and forth across the plate only nibbling at it every once in a while. "I guess we now know how Trelawney has held onto her job all this time." He said while she just sat there with tears in her eyes staring at the food. "Although I could have sworn that he and Professor McGonagall would have made a better match." Bria just eyed him. "Please eat, it'll help some. I'm sure once dad and Professor Dumbledore show the Ministry the.."

"Harry, Bria. I didn't know you were back already." Sirius said as he walked into the room "Where's your folks?"

Bria pushed her plate to the side and folded her arms on the table as she sobbed into them while Harry sighed. "Dad's with Professor Dumbledore and..."

"What's wrong with her?" he interrupted.

"Remus was arrested this morning while Dannie was taken to a safe-house of some kind." Harry replied.

"Arrested? What in the hell...that bitch." Sirius exclaimed while the two just stared at him, "It's all her fault, if she hadn't gone and sent back that damn ring he would have never gone out there and this wouldn't have happened. I told him not to go after her and now look where he is. Serves them right, damn stubborn wolf, he couldn't just let her go and move on with his life."

Bria stood up and ran out of the room. "Thanks Sirius. Dad was right, you have turned into a bitter bastard." Harry said as he started after her.

Sirius grabbed the boy's arm; "Don't you dare talk to me like that and walk away. Who do you think you are?"

"Don't you ever grab me like that again. I am not your son." Harry replied as he pulled his arm from his uncle's grip. "Bria has enough on her mind without you reminding her that returning the ring is why her parents are where they are. I can see now why Aunt Pattie would turn to Voldemort instead of spending the rest of her life with you."

Severus entered the kitchen just in time to see Harry's head jerk to the side from the force of being backhanded by Sirius. He instantly rounded Harry and had Sirius up against the wall by his throat, "Harry get out of here now." he commanded but Harry was stunned as he held his face and stared at the two men. "I said NOW!" Severus shouted with more force and Harry headed out the door but now without glancing back at his father and uncle's confrontation.

"Well Snape there is definitely no doubts about it. He definitely has that viper tongue that your family is known for. I never thought I'd see the day where Lily's boy would turn against me. I hope you're happy." Sirius smirked, "Who are you going to get to turn on me next? Remus' cub or are you going after my own children?"

"Think however you want to Black but if anybody is the reason for him or any of the other children to turn against you it's because of your own bitter self. I have no idea what went on in here to cause you to hit him but if I ever even think you're going to lay another hand on him or any of the other children, including your own. I will take great pride in putting you out of your misery."

"Then I suggest you teach the boy to respect his elders instead of opening his mouth to them and it won't happen again." 

"You really haven't changed one bit have you?" Severus said as he released his grip and let Sirius drop to the floor. "You still demand that everyone respect you when you don't earn it and nothing is ever your fault. What did you say to them Black? I saw that girl running out of here and no matter what you think, I know my son wouldn't have done anything to anger you like that if you hadn't said or done something to provoke him."

"All I did was tell them the truth about how Remus was an idiot for going after her like he did. He should of just listened to me and let her stay where she belongs." Sirius stated as he got back onto his feet while rubbing his throat. "You're just as much to blame for dragging Harry along with after him. If none of you had gone then Remus wouldn't be in this mess. I told him before he left that he could do better than some little backwoods tramp who was only out to use him."

Severus was dumbfounded as he watched Sirius sit back down at the counter and pickup the cup of coffee that had been placed there. "What in Merlin's name does he have that she could possibly use him for? The man has less money than the Weasley family."

"He maybe but not his family. That's right I forgot you never did go with us to stay at the estate during Summer Hols. The size of their home would put the Malfoy Manner to shame."

"That doesn't matter since he was disowned the summer before our 7th year, that's why he was working for Tom during the hols. Everything went to his sisters." 

"That's probably why she tried to leave him. She found out he didn't have anything so she went on to find someone with money and leaving him without a second thought."

"The way I see it is that you and your mouth is the reason he started jumping to conclusions before we even got there. If you had just kept your damn comments to yourself for once they wouldn't be where they are now. I told you before she was nothing like you believe my sister turned out to be. You had to keep at him just to make sure he was just as confused and angry as you are. Thing is though, you never did expect him to make sure he claimed someone that was without a doubt his to begin with did you."

"I maybe angry but I am far from being confused. If anyone is confused its Remus for believing in all that life-mate crap that he spats off about. Don't you tell me that you believe in that stuff too." Sirius spat.

"You are very confused. Think about it Black. You spent two years on the run hunting down Peter when all of a sudden you are pardoned and he's received the kiss. No big battle of fight took place. Just all of a sudden Peter is appears out of nowhere and surrenders. Didn't you ever wonder how that could have happened, who could have possibly made such a bargain to make sure it happened?" Severus questioned. "As to your question. Matter of fact I do believe in the whole life-mate idea, just as much as I believe in soul mates. We were lucky; we found ours early on only to have them taken away from us one way or another. Remus has finally found his again and whether you like her or hate her it doesn't matter. He was one of your best friends and she is a part of his life no matter how you feel. If you want your friendship to remain you need to accept that just like I had to accept you as a part of my sister's life."

"How can you possibly forgive what she did?"

"Who Pattie? I can't. I still believe she and the twins were much better off with you in Azkaban and out of their lives but she's an adult and did what she wanted to do." Severus smirked as he noticed the glare he got from Sirius, "Now if you're talking about Dannie, she's not the one who sent the letter and ring so there isn't anything to forgive her for. Now are you going to help us with this case against him or are the children and I on our own?"

"I'm not sure. I need to think about this." Sirius replied as he stared into his coffee cup.

Severus shook his head, "It amazes me, after all we've been through you sit here and say you need to think about helping your best friend. Remus would foolishly help you out no matter what the cost. I was wrong in what I said before. I remember a time where you would have been the first in line to help out James or even Peter without a second thought, but now that it's actually Remus that needs your help you decide you want to think for the first time in your life. Don't waste your time thinking about it, the kids and I will most likely be better off without your form of assistance. In fact I'm quite sure we will be because once Umbridge sees you she would most likely make sure he's sentenced without hesitation."

"Umbridge? You mean that hem-hem beast that Peter use to date?"

"The same, and she is as hateful as ever. She even went as far as trying to accuse Remus of changing Bria. Now if you don't mind I have quite a lot of work to do. I will see that the house elves collect Draco's belongings." Severus stated as he headed out of the room before Sirius could say anything else.

  


*****************************  


_Dannie's POV_

How in the world they could possibly call this place a safe house is beyond me. I have done nothing but try to cooperate with this woman but she has made it quite obvious that she hates me not only for being a werewolf but even more for being a muggle. As soon as we arrived here I was instantly chained to a wall in the showers as she allowed two men to remove my clothing and scrub me down with bleach to remove my scent. I swear I only fought them like I did because they refused to listen to me when I told them that I was allergic to the stuff. By the time I had passed out from the fumes closing up my throat the tips of my hair were already stripped of color and my body had a burning itch to it that still makes me want to just rip the skin right off in order to make it stop. As for my scent, under this horrible chemical it's still there, the only sent they did manage to remove was Remie's from when he held me as we slept on the plane. I know it sounds strange but I miss him already. His scent, his touch, his voice, his tongue. Oh that tongue, long enough to tickle the back of my throat everytime we kiss not to mention other things. Stop it Dannie you are not in the position to be thinking like that. Of coarse what would he think of me being in this position? My arms are stretched out to the sides and strapped down and my legs…. I move my head so see what they've done to me, hell my legs are in stirrups, you know the kind that an OBGYN uses. "Stop it." I tell myself again. Just think, only five days and we'll be together again. Once Severus' potion proves that Bria is his daughter they will have to let us go. I do hope he doesn't mess it up like he did the last batch of Wolfsbane he gave Remus, although I must remember to thank him for leaving out the Ladies Sage.

As I look around the room I notice that it's pure white. The walls, ceiling, furniture, and floor completely white with not one speck of color and no windows. Am I the only one without windows or do the others have to suffer the same way? Yes there are others here; I know that for a fact. I haven't seen them yet but I can hear them calling out begging to be examined while laughter is in their tone of voice. They almost sound like a pack of Hyenas instead of wolves. I just want to go home. Please someone come in here and get this registration thing over with. Five days left. Just five days and I'm going home with Remie just like he said, we'll be where we belong. If only I had something with his scent still on it instead of this bleached sheet that covers me.

The door opens and the screaming from the other rooms is louder as it's more clear of what they want done to them. I can't see who has entered the room but as the door closes I feel a breeze rise up from under the sheets. "Why am I strapped down and when will I get my clothes back?" I ask but nobody answers. I know someone is in here, I hear mumbling. "Please take the straps off I won't fight you guys again I promise." I say.

"I told you before, I will not tolerate any creature speaking to me." She said as something whipped across my leg. "Now you, get on with it so that we can leave this place."

"But you told me that I could examine this one." He complained, well to me it sounded more like he was whining.

"That you can do, just get on with her marking first so that I can at least leave." She told him.

As I watch them put the plate together I realize now that the biggest mistake I ever made was not asking Remus how they branded his number into him. I automatically figured it was some sort of tattoo that was magically put on his arm. I remember reading a book back in jr. high that some kid mention if you concentrate on the object that is going to hit you and where you are to be hit, it won't hurt as bad. It had worked in the past; at least with the few times papa was upset with me enough to take his belt to my backside. I hope this will still work the same way so I start concentrating on my arm and the plate the man is carrying in his hand as he walks to the stretcher I'm stuck on when he bends down as says, "There is nothing I love more than branding the new females as they come in." Then he heads towards the foot of the stretcher.

I try my best to concentrate on where I'm going to be branded but it's hard when you can't see what is going on. I feel his gloved hand move all to slowly up my right leg as if he's enjoying this far too much. The higher up it moves the louder I start chanting "Nonononononononononono." Over and over again growing louder as he reaches my inner thigh then all of a sudden it's my left leg that is burning so much that the skin feels as if it's melting and I scream as loud and as long as I can. That wasn't the worse of it and I should have known something worse was to come when I heard the short fat bitch mumble a silencing charm. To have your skin melted and fused against metal is one thing but then to have it quickly and completely ripped off when the metal is removed has got to be the most excruciating torture anybody could have ever come up with. This time not only did I scream until my throat was raw but somehow I broke the stirrups off the table and kicked the son of a bitch square in the chest sending him flying backwards into the desk.

For a very brief second I feel proud of myself as I hear him crash against the wall, unfortunately that was when that switch of hers came crashing down on top of my new marking. Although she wasn't able to hear me it seemed the more I screamed the more she whipped me until finally I was able to rip the straps on my arms. "I thought you said she was only just bitten." Came a voice from the door as someone else came running in to assist. "They do not get their strength until after their first change."

"Obviously whatever book you got that information out of was wrong now shut up and contain her." She yelled at the man that had just entered. By that point I had my other leg free of the broken stirrup and I was able to change in which caused me to slip my remaining arm out of its strap. At first she and the other man jumped backwards then she started wildly swinging that switch as she screamed "Muggle my arse. I knew you had to be lying. Not only are you a witch but you're an unregistered animagus. I should have know with the company you keep." She then starts approaching me again but I lean back and snarl at her bearing my teeth. "What do you think you're going to do Werewolf? Bite me?"

Just to bit her would be too easy. No I want to rip out her fucking throat, especially when she starts to hit me with that damn stick again. After the third wallop I m able to grab hold of it in my jaw and wrestle it away from her breaking it in the process….oops. I then jumped down onto the floor and slowly made my way towards her as she backs to the door. The next thing I know is something hits me hard in the side sending me flying into the wall and as my head hits the table the last thing I remember hearing is "Get it cleaned up now. That counselor wants to speak with it in the morning."

Just five more days and this will be over.

_End POV_

  
*****************************  


Harry walked through the corridors and to the Potions lab where he lightly knocked on the door before easing it open. "Dad?" Severus held up his hand as he continued to stir the potion before him. Harry quietly entered the room and sat across from him.

After a few minutes of complete silence Severus turned down the burner and removed his gloves as he stated to clean the work area. "So has she calmed down at all?"

"Somewhat I suppose. She mainly cried herself to sleep." Harry noticed the look that Severus gave him "Don't worry. We were only on the couch with the door open; all I did was hold her. Nothing more." He watched his dad continue to work "What are the chances on them being released?"

"Unfortunately not very good. Right now our biggest concern is for the Ministry to accept our petition to contest the law on Bria's behalf and the only way to do that is to show that she is of direct relation to both of them while showing that they are not related to one another. If I had the time I would be able to complete the potion to prove her direct parentage but either way there is no telling if these would even help their cases or not."

"You were there that night, did she really wish to be bitten or did he just take her?"

"I'm really not sure. It looked like it could have been an accident but there is no telling." Severus replied.

"If mum would have been a werewolf would you have wanted to be bitten by her?"

"How do I put this?" Severus sighed before continuing, "At the age we were at the time we were together yes I probably would have gladly welcomed the bite, just as I was ready to welcome death when she was taken from us. But knowing what I know now and seeing what they are going through I really don't know. It's still a strong possibility if she was still here." 

"I have to get going, Hermione is pestering me to study for my OWL make-ups."

"When do they start?"

"Tomorrow morning is Transfiguration but I should be done before lunch."

"Remember I want you back at our rooms for dinner tonight." 

"We were just going to grab something from the kitchens later when we take a break." Harry replied.

"No, I want you back for dinner. That gives you four hours to study in which should be plenty of time. I'm not having you stay up all night cramming for your exams."

"Yes sir." Harry stated as he headed out the door.

"Hard to believe that a year ago you were wondering if you would ever adjust to being a parent." Albus said as he entered the lab.

"Is there something that you wanted Albus, because if not then I need to let you know I have more pressing issues that need my attention at this time."

"I came to inform you that I have sought out some assistance for Remus and Dannie. She should be arriving here tomorrow afternoon after she visits the safe-house."

"What kind of assistance?"

"She's a counselor for werewolf victims and their families."

"Albus, don't think that I don't appreciate your help but at this time but another counselor is exactly what we don't need when it comes to trying to prove Dannie's sanity."

"Severus trust me, not only is she extremely open-minded but she is one of the best. Not to mention her position in her community could pull a lot of strings in our favor. She just merely wishes to speak with Bria and the rest of the children to hear their input on the situation. I had to call in a very old favor for her to consider to take the case."

"What did you tell her about the 'case' or did she happen to read about it in this morning's paper?"

"She stays away from the papers due to cases such as these. All I told her was that one of the professor's her was bitten by a loved one and asked if she would be willing to counselor her through it."

"What about Remus? How this going to help him out?"

"Right now we need to get Dannie out of Deloris' safe-house. I have heard stories of what goes on there and if we are going to be able to use her to free Remus then we need to get her out of there as quickly as possible otherwise all will be lost."

"What will we owe you in return for this generous offer of yours?" Severus asked.

"I do understand your lack of trust in me at this time. You and the others have lost a great deal over the last few years due to my choices in the past. I'm not as young as I use to be and I know I have numerous debts of my own to payback before I cross over. Consider this one of those debts although I suspect you would prefer to see the outcome of it all first."

"Matter of fact I would. If the two of them do make it out of this alright then I will decide if it holds up to anything that you could possibly owe us."

"We shall see Severus, we shall see."

_

TBC

_

  
**********************************************************  


_Please Review_


	11. Chapter 11

**Collision**  
  
By: Demonic Angel  
  
************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
************************************************************  
  


Remus sat on the small moth eaten cot in the corner of his tiny cell that was no bigger than a muggle bathroom. The room was completely dark with the exception of a stream of light from the morning sun that shown through a small portal near the ceiling. He followed the stream of light with his eyes only to see it lighting up a pot that lay of the floor in the opposite corner covered in maggots crawling around over the feces left by the previous occupants. He fought down the burning acidic bile that rose into his throat from finally being able to see what he could obviously smell was there the day before and the last thing he wished to do was add to the odor. He then turned his head away and closed his eyes as he listened to water dripping onto the center of his cot as he thought of how happy he had been the previous few days before he came back.

_It's your own fault you know. You should have taken them and run._

"Shut up"

_No I won't shut up. You know I'm right. You should have sent the cub back to school then taken her and run. No you had to do the right thing as always and return._

"What point would it have been for us to run. They would have caught up with us sooner or later. Besides we wouldn't be in here if you hadn't gone and bitten her."

I'm only controlled by your emotions. I knew she was ours to begin with, remember I'm the one who mated with her. If it hadn't been for you listening to that idiot friend of yours continuously accusing her of playing mind games then none of this would have ever happened. I had no intentions on changing her that was an accident but you must admit it did turn into a very enjoyable trip

"Then what was that scene that I hear about in the bar?"

_That? All I was trying to do was get reacquainted with her and let her know that she still appeals to me even though I let you have your taste of the females over the years. The last thing I ever expected was for her to fight back. Quite discouraging now though, all those years I made it so that you wouldn't take someone who wasn't willing to taste you. And they never did all due to our scent; they weren't able to handle us. But she's just like us, scent and all and you know it. You finally got a taste of what our kind is like. If you really think about it, I didn't truly change her, I just enhanced what she already was. Such a shame though now with where she's at. You've do know what they'll do to her, I know you've heard the stories._

"Those were just rumors, it never happened. She's fine and in a safehouse until she's registered so just shut up."

_She'll be registered all right, and examined just like all the others. Constant examinations so they call them, time and time again by the Ministry officials and any of their numerous friends with the right amount of backing. Just imagine how it would have felt on your joining night when we could have had her after all this time. Now she'll just be another plaything to a bunch of high powered turtle headed idiots who secretly hide that their fantasies are no different than Malfoy's were._

"I said SHUT UP! They are not going to take her like that. She won't allow it, you and I both know she will fight them if they even dare to try."

"Talking to yourself again huh Lupin? I knew you were nuts when you taught our class but I see that you've only gotten worse during the past few years." The guard said outside the cell.

"What do you want Flint?" Remus growled.

"Just wanted to let you know that you little bitch almost found herself in a cell last night. Seems there was a bit of an incident that ended her examination early yesterday when she broke out of her restraints." He opened the cell door and placed a bowl of gruel in the lit area next to the pot as he continued to speak, "Don't worry though, I'm sure in a few weeks she'll be ready to entertain. Although it would be a shame, I'd rather enjoy seeing her here. At least that way we'd be able to have experience first hand what she's capable of. I hear female werewolves are true animals and can handle anything. Is that right?"

Remus snarled

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you, or we just may have to bring in the Dementors afterall. You've been lucky so far, you not only have your bitch refusing to file charges but Dumbledore has found a way to keep Fudge from allowing your sentencing to take place. We'll see how long it lasts though. They've already assigned a counselor to speak to her so they can declare them both insane and drop this foolish nonsense." Flint then locked the cell door and looked at Remus through the barred window, "Maybe she will try to attack again and we can set her up in the cell right across from yours. Wouldn't you just love to see me to go work on her?"

Remus rushed to the cell door grabbing at him through the bars but he was already walking away while laughing to himself. I told you what they would do to her.

  
*****************************  
__

Safehouse

Dannie not only woke up hungry but she was sore from sleeping on the hard floor and freezing as a bucket of ice water was dumped on her. "About time you woke up beast." Deloris spat as Dannie sat up and hugged her legs to her chest trying to hide herself from the woman as she started to growl. "I wouldn't start that again if I were you. I took the liberty of placing that collar on your neck while you were sleeping so that the next time you decided to change it would instantly strangle you. Now there's a clean sheet folded on your bed and a wand. I want you to change it into something appropriate you are to have a visitor this morning and I want you to look your best for them." but before Dannie could say anything Deloris walked out of the room. 

Dannie notice someone watching her through to window in the door and she crawled over to the bed trying her best to remain hidden from the man's view as she pulled the sheet down to wrap herself in it the best she could. She then sat on the bed and started tapping the wand in a steady beat against the mattress while singing quietly to herself.

About an hour later along with her throat going dry she overheard a conversation outside her door while the others were screaming out to be examined again. "Mademoiselle Margaret I didn't expect you so soon." Deloris said.

"I know you didn't. I have another visit to make after this one so I decided to stop by early. Is this her room?"

"Yes it is. If you don't mind I would like to get one of the orderlies to escort you. I have found this one to be quite violent."

The older woman looked in at the room "What do you expect. You should know that these women need to be able to feel at home. Her room looks more like something from an asylum."

"We usually allow the patents to use magic to make their room as they seem fit. This one refuses to use magic at all, keep insisting that she is a muggle."

"Have you taken into account that she may be telling the truth?"

"We did up until yesterday when she attacked one of the orderlies just before she transformed into a wolf proving to be nothing but another illegal animagus." 

"If you feel that I shall need one then go fetch one but he is to remain outside of the room unless I call for him. Do you understand?"

"Yes madam." Deloris stated as she headed down the hallway while the woman went inside the room.

Margaret stood there and watched Dannie as she continued to sing and drum on the mattress and as soon as the song was over she said, "I enjoy Mankiller as well but I have found that Mirabel's flute music it can be quite soothing during difficult situations. What do you think?" Dannie just glanced at the woman then continued her drumming "Now come on child I know you have a voice aren't you going to even answer my question?"

"You mean I actually have permission to speak to you?"

"Of coarse you do. I'm Margaret, your counselor, I've been asked to help see you through what has happened. I am curious though, why are you wearing a bed sheet, didn't they provide you with any clothes when they brought you in?"

"Nope. Your friends took away what I was wearing while the rest of my things were left at the airport. I can only hope that my daughter grabbed them before they went back to school. Just before you showed up I was given the sheet and what use to be a wand and told to make something appropriate to cover myself with. As for what has happened to me, that's been done and it will probably keep being done until I can get out of here and I'm back home to my mate and daughter."

"I had no idea that you had already mated, I was informed that you were only just bitten a few days before the moon." She said as she slowly walked up and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Dannie stopped what she was doing and walked to the other side of the room keeping her eyes on the woman the whole time. "For being my counselor and working here you sure don't know much about my case do you? Haven't you read my files at all?"

"I don't work here, I was asked to take your case as a favor to someone who helped out my family a long time ago. Unfortunately Albus never did tell me what exactly your situation was, only that although you're a muggle you are also a professor at Hogwarts where your daughter is a student, and that a close friend bit you. As for your records I haven't even seen them because I would rather go by my own judgement rather than someone else's biased opinion."

"So what's your opinion of me so far? Do you wish you waited for her to bring one of her orderlies to protect you from me?"

"Although you are distrusting of people right now which I can understand after someone you care for bit you, I don't see you as a threat because I don't plan on being on towards you. I do however see you as wanting people to be straightforward but however for some reason you are very hesitant on answering questions yourself. If you want my help you will need to trust me and answer my questions. You will find that I'm very open minded and however you think I feel about the idea that you mated with a wolf may effect me, it won't. I've heard tons of stories throughout the years."

Dannie studied her while she spoke, "You said you listen to Mirabel? Have you ever heard of him talk of shape shifters or skin-walkers?"

"Quite a few times, I've even read up on them and found the stories very fascinating."

"So you believe that they exist?" Dannie asked.

"I've never met one until today but I always knew there is always the possibility that they are out there." She said. "What form do you take?"

"I'm a wolf. I guess that's why I have already had my first change."

"Was that when you two mated?"

"No, he was on the Wolfsbane potion and my mind was still human."

"But you keep referring to him as your mate."

"We became life-mates years ago but we are to be officially joined next month."

"So you don't hold any resentment towards him for biting you?"

"Why should I? In a way it's done nothing but bring us closer together."

"How so?"

"Umm there's this thought reading thing that went on during the moon but other than that I would rather not say." Dannie said as Margaret started writing in her notepad again. "You think I'm crazy don't you."

"Trust me I don't think your crazy. You are different from most cases I've handled after the women have had their first change." She then looked at her watch. "I hate to end our session here but I do still need to meet with your daughter today. How do you think she feels about all of this happening to you?"

"Up until we were taken away, I guess she thought it was cool. What's the chance of me going home soon?"

"Well I do have a few people to speak with but if all goes well I believe I can have you back with your daughter next week."

"Next week? But our hearing is on Monday to prove that she has the right to contest his sentencing. I thought that I would at least be able to be at that."

"How would she have the right to contest his sentencing? You would since you're the victim but that would only raise the chances of you remaining in here the rest of your life. Other than that only immediate family has the right to contest although they never do."

"If we don't' try to contest it thought I might as well stay here and besides, Bria's his daughter."

"So he was changed into a werewolf after you had her. How long ago was it that you two mated?" Margaret asked.

"No, he was changed as a child. Bria was conceived when we mated, she's also a werewolf."

Margaret wasn't quite sure what to believe but she tried to keep from showing her disbelief. "Is there any way that you can prove to the Ministry what you just told me?"

"A friend of ours is working on a potion to prove it but if you could see them together there is no mistaking it. Unless of coarse you're as blind as that bat out there."

Margaret stood up from the chair and headed for the door. "I have to admit you have made me quite curious on this since what you say is not suppose to be possible. As for your daughter's hearing, I cannot make any promises but I will see what I can do about signing you out so that you can attend. That is if you do not oppose to my company," she said as Dannie shook her head. "Very well. In order for us to be able to release you for the day you are going to have to do as they say when they say without leading them to believe you will try to attack them again."

"I'll do what I can. Thanks."

"Oh I haven't done anything yet."

"You're the first person to talk with me since I've been here."

"Well don't think anything about it. Just remember what I said and keep your head up. I'll try to come by again later this week to check on your progress." She said as she walked out the door.

As soon as Margaret entered the hallway closing the door behind her she noticed Deloris waiting impatiently. "I thought I told you to wait until I had one of the orderlies here to guard over you. Do you realize what kind of problems you would cause if that beast were to have attacked?"

"I have been assigned to her case which makes her my patient now while you are merely her caretaker during this process. If I feel that I am in need of protection from any of my patients then I will provide my own protection, not yours. Now if you will show me to your office so that I may use your Floo system to proceed to my next meeting."

"Aren't you going to discuss with me what you have learned from your patient?" Deloris questioned.

"When I send my report onto my employers I will send you a copy if you wish." Margaret smiled.

"Yes I do wish as I will do the same in regards to your mindless actions here today. This way." Deloris said as she started to lead her down the hallway and into the small well decorated office.

"Now I will be back here tomorrow with some clothing for her. I suggest you find a way to obtain some for the rest of your patients as well. Good day Miss Umbridge." Margaret said as she pulled a bag of Floo powder from the pocket of her robes and threw it into the fireplace. She then turned around and smiled at the smaller woman as she said "Dumbledore's office." then disappeared into the green flames.

As soon as she was gone Deloris turned to her desk and in a fit of rage flipped it over onto her side dumping papers and forms everywhere.

  


*****************************  


_Hogwarts_

"Maggie child. How good to see you again. I take it you just met with Ms. Lightpaws?" Albus said as Margaret stepped from the flames.

"Yes sir I did. Thank you for bringing me into this case, I've been trying to find a reason to have that place closed for years and I believe I may have just found it." 

"Is it really as bad as all that?"

Margaret sighed. "I'm afraid so, if not worse."

Before Albus could say anything they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come on in Harry."

Harry opened the door and stepped in. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir. The examiners would like to speak with you."

"Wonderful. Harry this is Mademoiselle Margaret, would you be so kind as to meet with Bria?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um sure. I was just on my way to find her myself." The boy replied as Margaret walked towards the door.

"Thank you Albus. I hope we get a chance to speak as soon as I'm done." 

"I wouldn't expect any less. Just meet me back here and you can tell me how your family's doing." he said with a smile as she followed behind the boy.

"So Harry, I suppose you and Bria are good friends?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"You could say that." he replied.

"Good, I know she could use all the support in the world from you right now."

"Are you that counselor that my dad said was coming to see her today?" Harry asked.

"Matter of fact I am. You must be the one she's staying with. Do you're parents teach here as well?"

"Dad does."

"What about your mother? What does she do?"

Harry glanced at the woman not wanting to be rude but also not enjoying the fact that she was asking so many questions. They then started to round the corner but he was almost knocked down by a wolf as raced by towards the doors. "Bria!" he called out after her.

Margaret stood there amazed as she watched the wolf transform quickly and easily into a girl. "There you are. I went by the testing rooms 'cause I thought you'd still be there." She said as she walked up and kissed him.

"It didn't take as long I expected then they asked me to fetch Professor Dumbledore for them. Bria, this is Mademoiselle Margaret, she's the counselor dad said would be here to see you."

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you until later." Bria paused as she squeezed Harry's hand, "So how much longer until my parents can come home?"

"Well I will probably be able to have your mother home next week. In fact I just came from visiting with her." Margaret replied.

"What about dad?"

"Why don't we go somewhere else to talk. It's a beautiful day outside and I haven't seen the lake in years." She said and the couple followed slowly behind the woman without saying a world until they reached their destination. "I have always thought it was very relaxing down here. Although I've never seen it so quiet, it's almost eerie."

Harry sat on the ground and leaned against a tree wrapping his arms around Bria as she sat down infront of him and leaned back against his chest. "What about dad? When can he come home?" she asked again.

"I am sorry but I've been called in to help you and your mother learn to live with her situation. I'm sure your father knew what would happen to him if he ever bit anyone." She replied as she pulled her tablet from her bag. "I couldn't help but notice your form as you were running through the hallways. Did you inherit that from your mother?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember how old you were when you were first taught how to change?"

"I was never taught how to change. It just happened whenever there was a full moon. Didn't anyone tell you I'm also a werewolf like dad?"

"I was told you were but nobody ever mentioned how old you were when you were bitten."

"I wasn't bitten, I inherited it from dad."

"But what about the mark on your shoulder?"

"That was from a curse that someone hit me with when I tried to keep from being skinned."

"Listen I understand that you and your mom do not want to see any harm come to the man who bit her but this story the two of you have come up with is rather hard to believe. It's been proven to be impossible for a werewolf and a human to have a child together."

"Why all of a sudden is it considered impossible?" Harry asked. "For the past year everyone around here knew whose child she was and up until now it's never been questioned."

"They may have never questioned it outright but that was before anyone was attacked. Professor Dumbledore has taken numerous risks over the years by allowing werewolves to attend school and obviously become professors. Unfortunately I'm quite sure that when word gets out that a co-worker bit your mom, people are going to think twice about sending their children here until things change. He has to think about everyone's safety."

"Everyone knows that dad wouldn't hurt anyone. Mom wasn't attacked, it was an accident." Bria cried out from the frustration of the woman's words.

"An accident? She told me she accepted the bite." Margaret stated.

"She did but it probably would have never happened if his potion had been done in time." Bria replied.

"What about your potion? How was yours done in time and not his?"

"I've never had to take the potion before."

"But you claim you're a werewolf. Don't you loose your senses when you change as well?"

"Nope."

"Why is this?"

"You're the expert counselor here, why don't you tell me?" Bria asked.

"I understand you're upset with this happening to your mother. I am only trying to help you out here but I can see you're still too upset to be reasonable about this. How about if I come back in a few days and we can start over again." Margaret said as she put her tablet back into her bag and started to stand up.

"If you are going to start asking the same stupid questions and continue to accuse my dad of attacking my mom then don't bother. If you really want to help then you will help both of them to come home." Bria said as the tears poured down her cheeks.

Margaret looked at the girl and sighed before walking back towards the school and up to the headmaster's office only to pause as a small group of kids exited to castle. When she arrived back at the office she noticed it was empty so she decided to wait there until Albus returned. Margaret soon found herself standing in the window and loosing track of time as she watched the children down by the lake. "So you're back already. How did the meeting go, did you find out anything?" Albus said as he walked into his office.

"It really didn't go all that well. I've never met a victim's family so willing to defend their attacker. Even the story they've come up with is like nothing I've ever heard before yet they almost have me convinced that it could actually be possible."

"When you say story, are you talking about Bria being a second generation?" 

"Yes. With what her mother has told me about being able to read the thoughts of the one who attacked her does prove that they have mated but the claim about the girl. It makes it too unbelievable. I hate to say it but for a werewolf and a human to be able to have a child together goes against everything in nature."

"With that in mind what do you know about shape-shifters?" Albus asked.

"Just that the gene is carried from mother to daughter that makes them similar to an animagus but until today I thought that they were pretty much a race that had died out and only survived in legends and songs."

"Ok then try looking at her the way her world sees her."

"What do you mean?"

"Outside their family Dannie's world sees her no differently than the majority of our world sees a werewolf in the fact that they are both nothing more than evil creatures that have the capability of blending in with humans. Bria is not seen as a human in either world, to the Muggle world she's seen as a shape-shifter and in our world she's seen as a werewolf, no difference in either one except she doesn't suffer from the painful side effects of the latter." Albus said as he walked up next to her and started watching the group of teens. "Amazing, how many memories seeing them together like that brings back. It's like watching their parents all over again. Don't you agree?"

"The blonde almost looks like a Malfoy but that couldn't be since the girl he's with is no doubt one of Molly and Arthur's children along with the red haired boy. As for the others they almost look familiar from here but I really can't tell."

Albus handed her a pair of Omnioculars, "Here take a closer look." Margaret held them up to her eyes and peered down at the group. "The black haired boy and girl are Sirius' twins, Jamie and Ann; the blonde is in fact Draco Malfoy; the red-haired children are Ron and Ginny Weasley; then there's Lily's son, Harry..."

Margaret interrupted him "You do have your hands full now. A whole second generation of them."

"And in just as much trouble as their parents half the time too. All we would truly need to complete the set would be if Peter would have had children."

"Or my brother." She mumbled to herself. "I really have to get going soon. I was hoping to be able to retrieve some of Dannie's clothes for her but after my meeting with her daughter I doubt I'd be allowed in their rooms."

"No worries, I'll take you down there myself. It'll give you more time to fill me in on what's been going on with you and the kids." He told her as he walked over to the door and waited for her to follow. Mind you it may be in a bit of disarray, her things are pretty much packed up and I'm afraid when Bria returned she just took the boxes and threw them into the front room."

"I find it hard to believe that you have a muggle teaching here of all places."

"Why? I've had ghosts, ex-convicts, Death-eaters, spies, frauds, Voldemort in a strange sort of way, and even Remus. With Sprout and Flitwick moving on we needed someone to fill the position and with her extensive knowledge in Herbology it seemed only logical."

"Only in your way of thinking. Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"That is the only one I will admit to." Albus smirked.

"That's what I though. You haven't changed a bit, you still have your secret motives for everything that you do."

"Don't we all? I'm sure that you didn't take on this case just out of the goodness of your heart."

"Actually I was hoping to be able to talk to you about Alexander."

"That's right, I almost forgot. He just turned eleven didn't he?"

"Yes he did. I was wondering if by chance the letters had been sent out of not. I wouldn't normally do this but with his father's history here…. Please believe me, Xander is nothing like Adam was and..."

"You don't need to say another word. I held onto his letter so that I could give it to you personally just to put your mind at ease. Although I must know, after what you said to young Bria. How do you feel about my choice of staff that will be teaching him?"

"Albus, you know that I don't feel that way, I was just letting her know the Ministry's views in which you cannot deny that the idea that you are partially responsible for her being infected with the curse."

"Maggie child, you have met Dannie so you should be able to agree with them that she does not see this as a curse." Albus then paused as they arrived outside her quarters. "Here we are, I'll go and make us some tea while you gather some of her belongings." Margaret followed him through the door and looked around at the empty walls before noticing a few small boxes that were stacked along the wall. She started to bend down and open one of them when Albus stopped her "Oh no, her clothes are still in her bedroom closet. Those are just some of Bria's things that they brought back with them. You'll find Dannie's room is the first door on the right."

Margaret walked into the bedroom finding the walls as bare as in the rest of the rooms with the exception for a small dreamcatcher just above the headboard. Draped across the foot of the bed was a Morning Star Pendleton Blanket and a garment bag next to it. On the dresser she saw a few framed muggle photos of people she could only assume were family then out of the corner of her eye she caught glimpse of something moving on the nightstand. She walked back over to the bed and reached into her bag pulling out her spectacles before she picked up the photo and started watching it repeat itself. Before she could get a good at the man that was dancing she heard a growling voice from the doorway, "What in the hell are you doing in here?" Bria asked.

"I was just retrieving some..."

"GET OUT!" Bria shouted as her eyes glowed like an amberfire.

"Your mother needs some fresh clothes. I was going to take them..."

Albus entered the room just as Bria picked up the unpacked duffel bag and threw it at her, "Here's mom's clothes now take them and GET OUT." She screamed once again.

"Gabriella, that is no way to treat someone who is doing us a favor by trying to help your mother. Now why aren't you outside on a day like today with the rest of your friends?" he asked.

"I saw that mom's door was open so I came in only to find **her** going through my mom's things."

"Now Bria I told her she could come in and gather some clothes for your mother."

"Sitting on mom's bed while staring at a photo of mom and dad is not getting some clothes for her. I want her out of here NOW!" 

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here? I could hear you shouting all the way down the corridor." Severus said as he and Harry stood in the doorway followed by Sirius.

"No worries Severus, it seems that Bria and her counselor have had a bit of misunderstanding." Albus replied.

"Misunderstanding my ass. She said..."

"Now Bria, Margaret is doing us a big favor with your parents case. She is one of the best counselors in this field. I'm quite sure if she was looking through your mom's things it was merely to help her to get to know your mom so she could be able to help us get her home quicker."

"But what about dad? He needs help too and she said that you wouldn't be allowed to let them continue teaching."

"Yes I know your father needs help too but we need to be able to bring your mother home first so that the two of you together can contest his sentencing. Don't worry about your parents jobs, far too many people know your father isn't a danger to anyone and you know all to well how the other students feel about him. I'm not loosing any of my staff over a little thing like this."

"Albus how can you call it a little thing? The man bit someone." Margaret stated.

Sirius thought he recognized the voice so he pushed his way through the doorway. "Magpie?"

_There's only two people in this world that would ever call me that_ she thought as she stared at the man walking towards her. "Sirius, is that you?"

"In the flesh." He said as he tightly hugged her, "I should have known when Severus told me that there was someone called in to help out that it would be you. So how have you been?"

"Sirius, this is not the time for you to get caught up with old flames. Especially since there are other matter she needs to attend to." Severus stated.

"Magpie and I are far from being old flames."

"I'd say so. Anyone who would talk my brother into releasing a swarm of insects in my room could never be an old flame of mine." She replied.

"That is one stunt I refuse to take the credit for, that one was his idea. Who do you think spent a week outside collecting the bugs? I just dumped the ants all over Adam's side of your bed, not my fault the two of you screamed so loud you woke your parents."

Bria glared at the two of them as they continued their conversation until finally she had had enough; "I don't believe you. Here you and dad always said how good of friends you have always been and now your being all buddy buddy with someone who thinks he deserves to have his soul sucked out?" she then turned to Margaret "So did you think dad was dangerous when you were younger too or is this something new?"

"For your information I highly doubt that Magpie would ever want to see your father's soul sucked out. The two of them got along better than any of the other kids in their family. Who do you think gave her that nickname?" Sirius said.

"Dad didn't have any family other than mom and me."

"Not that he talked about. Your father and Mags here were the two youngest out of the five kids in their family. Who did you think we were talking about with the bug stunt?"

"Then if they were so close why would she act like he's a danger to everyone?"

"You're right, I did act like he was a danger to everyone but, that was before I knew who your father was." She replied as she glared at Albus. "I knew you had to have something you weren't telling me and now I know why. I'm sorry Albus but knowing this information I definitely can't continue with this case. I'll see about having my office send someone else out to handle it." 

"Now I know why dad never mentioned you. Keep your where they are, mom and I will be fine without your help." Bria spat.

"Listen child, there are reasons why your dad never mentioned his family and unfortunately I wasn't there when it happened so it's his story to tell you. Now if I were you, I'd accept all the help my office can give to you and your mother. You have no idea where they have placed her and what goes on there, she will need the help if she's going to get out without any further harm done. The only reason I cannot continue this is that if the ministry found out that we are related it could cause me to loose my practice. I love my brother dearly but I have children I need to be able to take care of." 

"Margaret, don't be so hasty here. I thought you wanted to be the one to shutdown Deloris' safehouse."

"You're right I would love to see that, just as much as I would love to see my brother again. Unfortunately I can't, Deloris already sees me as a threat, if she found out about this then I would be ruined."

"Excuse me but I do believe you could still be of some assistance here." Severus said.

"No, you heard her. She can't help us so let her go." Bria stated.

Severus glared at Bria as if she were an insubordinate first year, "Between what she has told us along with the tales that Lucius use to tell then your mother can use all the help she can get especially from people we know she can trust. Now I can understand about you not being legally able to help Bria with counseling due to your blood relations to her. However, Dannie and Remus have not been officially joined as of yet, wouldn't you still be able to assist with her case and then if by chance the need arises you have someone else in your office assigned to Bria?"

"By legal standpoints that would be alright but what about the moral ones. Afterall, as hard as it was to believe at first we are talking about counseling the mother of my niece, I'm not sure how that would look on the records."

"Obviously by moral standpoints these safehouses shouldn't even exist. If you were publicly brought forward for questioning by the ministry then you could turn it around on them by making the rumors a reality which would severely damage the public's views of the Ministry officials." Albus stated.

Margaret leaned against glanced at the photo again the over at Bria as she though about it for a few moments. "That may work but before I agree on this I will need to let her know what is going on and who I am. I'll stop by there tomorrow with her things and if she agrees to it then and only then will I continue."

"Do you really have to tell her what is going on? What if they use veritaserum on her?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I do need to tell her. If I am to gain her complete trust and get her to talk openly and honestly with me about everything then I need to be able to do the same."

"Very well then. Severus if you would be so kind as to escort her back to my office." 

Margaret picked up the duffel from the floor and started to follow Severus into the corridor. "Do you think it would be alright if I had a quick look at my brother's rooms?"

Bria started to protest but Albus quickly intervened, "By all means, take your time."

"Thank you sir. Bria it was good to meet you although I wish it was under better circumstances." Margaret said but she only received a glare in return so she turned and continued out the door.

_

TBC

_

  
*****************************  


Please review.


	12. Truths

**Collision**  
  
By: Demonic Angel  
  
************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 12 - Truths**  
  
************************************************************  
  


"Get up now Lupin." Flint shouted from the doorway. Remus sat up on the bed and rubbed the morning sleep from his eyes as he looked around. "Stand in the circle with your arms infront of you." 

Remus did as he was ordered but not without questions as another guard bound his wrists with silver shackles. "What's going on? I thought I wasn't to be transferred until after the trial."

His question was ignored and Flint motioned for him to step into the corridor. He then led Remus down the passage as two other guards followed them, "It seems that your bitch is a faster learner than anyone gave her credit for. She already has her own personal counselor." Remus continued to follow silently so Marcus continued, "It's a shame, someone has actually paid for exclusive rights to her and she has to do whatever they say. What I wouldn't give to work there and be able to watch them through the window."

"Marcus, stop harassing the man already." Katie said causing Remus to glance behind him as he recognized her voice.

"Bell I suggest if you want this part of your training to go quickly then you need to keep your mouth shut. He is not a man, he's nothing more than a muggle loving monster." Marcus said as he stopped and turned around. He then looked Remus in the eyes "Oh just think of the possibilities that are there with direct way to be able to defend herself from magic. I can almost see why you found her so tempting."

"Why don't you ask Malfoy how defenseless she is, that's right you can't. I almost forgot he's dead now." Remus replied.

The other auror took his club and hit Remus square in the center of his back knocking him to the ground Marcus quickly followed by kicking him in the ribs, "I suggest you watch that tongue of yours or you just may not see any trial."

"That will be quite enough!" Margaret stated as the guards turned and noticed her standing in a doorway.

"He was trying to escape." Flint replied.

"I find it quite hard to believe that a werewolf bound in silver shackles would even dare attempt to escape from three armed guards. Keep your story boy but if I see that happen again I'll make sure someone else has your job." She then stepped back from the doorway, "Take him inside and remove his restraints."

"I wouldn't suggest that, he could attack you." Flint replied.

"He does not appear to be ignorant enough to try that. Now do as I say then leave us."

Flint drug Remus into the small room and remove the shackles and quickly left. Margaret watched her brother slowly make his way to one of two chairs that stood in the center of the room and sat down keeping his head down so his fringe covered half his face. As soon as the door clicked shut he finally spoke, "He's right you know. I could easily attack you right now without a second though."

"Oh I know you could but you wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I attacked my mate already changing her. What more could they do to me if I added one more to the list."

"You attack me and you loose your right to the trial. The Remus I knew wouldn't throw away that chance."

"You only knew a mere school boy, we have all changed including you. Father was right when he said that I could turn on anyone at anytime." He then looked up at his well dressed sister, "I never thought that **you** would be the one sent to check on me. Well you can report back to him that his reject is soon to be gone permanently so he can't disgrace the family name any longer."

Margaret walked over to the chair on the other side of the table and sat down, "Let's get one thing straight right now Remus Jonah Lupin, I am not here for father or anyone else in the family with the exception of Dannie..."

"You stay away from her. She is my family not yours or theirs and I don't want..." 

"You don't want your daughter put through what you went through. I know this and it won't happen, father passed 12 years ago and mother last spring." Margaret then sighed, "Do you realize how long I searched for you? Everytime I thought I found where you were you had already moved on."

"Yes although I could never understand why you would bother. Afterall it was made quite clear that it was a unanimous vote that I was to have no contact with the lot of you."

"Remus, you remember what father was like, and yes it was unanimous with Angelica and Veronica because they couldn't stand up to him."

"And for the first time you refused to."

"No Remus I couldn't. Don't you remember where I was when the voting took place?"

"How would I know where any of you were or even what you were doing at that time. I was still at school, hadn't even finished my 6th year yet. Do you have any idea what it was like not receiving any news about it until two hours after the train had delivered us to the station at the end of the term?"

"Yes I know you were still in school, just like I was still on tour with Adam. I wasn't informed about any of it until I went crawling back home after father passed."

"Adam told me you were back there but he couldn't remember how long you'd been gone so I figured you were there for the voting."

"No, I didn't go back until we split because of the drugs and I didn't want Xander around that life. Don't you look at me like that, I know I swore never to have any children but accidents do happen. Besides what about you? And with a daughter no less."

"You know as well as I do that to remain childless was not by choice. How do you..."

"I know it wasn't by choice but it was the reason that Deloris had her family break the arrangement between you two. Oh if father had only known about Gabriella he would have been able to retrieve all that he lost. Damaged goods my arse. Come to think about it you could still..."

"No, I don't want any part of it."

"But think of your daughter, her education, her dowry."

"I said no, now what do you know of my daughter anyway?"

"Albus asked me to meet with her and her mother yesterday, I'm Dannie's counselor. I'll tell you, I was a bit confused as to why he tried pointing out how much it reminded him of the lot you hung out with but once Sirius broke the news of your relationship it became all to clear. Maybe if we had met under better circumstances things would have been different."

"You're right they would have been because you would have never met her. As for her dowry or education, don't fret yourself with that. This past year I've been able to put something aside for her to use as needed. I don't want her to be pulling into the family mess, not now and not after I'm gone. Do you understand?"

"I understand that you've obviously given up."

"No, just accepted my fate. If I had given up I'd be fighting them so that I would receive the kiss."

I really don't understand you. I know I haven't see you in years but what happened to the boy who wanted a family to take care of?"

"The same thing that happened to the girl who wanted to play football, we grew up. Dannie and I spent our last two days together pretending that things wouldn't end like this and it was more than I ever expected but that was it and as soon as we returned, reality hit us in the face. Since you're her counselor you can help her get out of there and back to Hogwarts where she'll be fine."

"Not from what I've seen she won't. Neither one of them will be."

"Yes she will. I'm sure Albus will allow her to work there as long as she wants and they guys will make sure she's taken care of."

"She is not their responsibility, she's yours. They didn't give her that little girl and they aren't the ones who changed her. I never thought you would be the type to walk away from family responsibility. What happened to you?"

"The person you knew was 13 years old, had parents who made sure he realized he would amount to nothing, and was engaged to someone who he couldn't stand. I started throwing away family responsibilities when I accidentally mentioned to Deloris what I really am just so that her parents would dissolve the arrangement. What in the world makes you think I wouldn't do it again?"

"Because I've paid attention to how you both are acting. You two have mated already; you are bound together more than you will even allow yourself to admit. Does she at all know about you and Deloris? Does she have any idea that the woman hates her so much?"

"Deloris has always hated anyone who she didn't consider pure or normal."

"Yes she has and given that information along with the history the two of you shared..."

"We do not share any history."

"Yes you do, you were engaged for what 16 years plus she has been living off your inheritance. Deloris knows what the possibility of bringing up the idea that the contract was dissolved under false pretenses could do to her and right this moment she is the primary caretaker of the one person that can prove that."

"Nothing can prove that. The only way her and I could have had children is if I had changed her and the laws would have forbidden that."

"No they wouldn't. It wasn't made public notice but I found out last night while talking to a colleague that Gabriella is not the only child who was born as a werewolf. There is in fact one other case of an arranged marriage where the bride's family permitted her to be bitten during their honeymoon and the following cycle they were placed in a controlled environment to ensure mating. I'm not sure but I believe Deloris' parents were given the same option but turned it down." 

"Then why in Merlin's name am I still locked up? We had mated already, we were bound together more than any contracted marriage could do."

"We have to get the courts to understand that but shape-shifters are unknown to our world. As long as I've been doing this job I never even thought it was possible until Albus explained it to me yesterday. Is there anything you can think of that could prove that she is different from the other muggles or that you two have actually mated?"

"Of coarse I have proof we mated, we have Bria. What else do you want, photos?"

"That is not what I mean. Think is there any way that you two can prove that she is not like other Muggles other than her changing infront of people since Deloris is already screaming that she's an unregistered Animagus."

"I'm not sure..." Remus sat quietly for a moment; "There was something that intrigued her cousin's partner about her medical records but we were unable to stay to see what it was."

"Where are these records?"

"I think either Severus has them."

"Times up madam." Katie stated as Flint walked in and placed the shackles back on Remus' wrists.

"If you and his bitch are ever looking to expand your partnership I would be more than..."

"I beg your pardon, are you suggesting..."

Marcus turned to Margaret and stated, "Come off it lady, I know what your kind is actually like behind closed doors. My father has worked around the Ministry far too long and has told me all sorts of stories. Are you saying that you haven't paid for exclusive rights for the muggle bitch?"

"I have made arrangements so that the victim like my other patients are cared for privately by myself and that I am the only one who will decide who is to visit her and who isn't. But that was done merely for protection to keep anyone from aimlessly wondering into her room." Margaret stated as Remus snarled at Flint. "However, what goes on between my patients and I are of our concern alone and not to be discussed with anyone, especially infront of their attacker so if I were you I'd be wise and start watching what I say or you just may be another one of my patients."

"Tell me you let your patents participate in certain activities with one another and I just may take you up on that offer." Flint replied.

"I never considered it before but if you really wish to, I do have a few male patients who would most likely enjoy the idea of being your life-mate." Margaret replied only to receive an angry glance from Flint before he turned towards Katie who was trying to suppress her laughter.

Remus was then led back to his cell where as soon as he was unshackled he placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall thinking about what his sister did and didn't say. He then pulled out a small cloth that wasn't there before and caught the scent that it held thinking Thanks Mags as he smiled to himself and lifted it up to his nose.

*****************************  


_Hogwarts dungeons_

Just as Severus started to add one of the ingredients to the potion he was working on, the door to his personal lab flew open, hitting the wall behind it. "Damnit Black, do you have the slightest inkling of a notion what an entrance like that could possibly do to the potion if it happened to be at the wrong time?"

"I don't care, you have to do something about your sister."

"I have not been able to do anything about my sister since our fifth year. What has Patricia done now?"

"Do you realize she's been trying to contact the twins?"

"She has every right to, she is their mother afterall." Severus replied.

"She is not their mother. Their mother died while your sister turned into Voldemort's plaything."

"I highly believe that it is physically impossible since Voldemort's body was never fully restored. And as much as you hate the idea, she is in fact their mother and has every right to contact them when she sees fit."

"Not until I have the chance to tell them she's alive she doesn't. Do you realize what they would be like if I hadn't intercepted these letters? The questions it would have raised?" Sirius spat as he tossed two enveloped onto the worktable.

"The same questions that could have been avoided if you had told them back when you first found out. I find it hard to believe that you have had two months to say something to them but yet you haven't."

"I haven't had the opportunity to tell them with their friends visiting and all." 

"You haven't had the opportunity? The term has been over for more than a month now and Miss Granger and the Weasley children were not here when we left for the states, you have had plenty of time. Now I suggest you sit them down and tell them exactly what happened and exactly who she is before they find out some other way."

"I warned you, you are not to say a word to them about her."

"What about Harry, or Bria? Have you warned them not to say anything either?"

"You told them?"

"I told Harry because he asked. Bria I didn't have to tell, I'm quite sure she has easily figured out why a strange woman gave her a vile of blood for Harry last spring."

"I can't believe you went and told Harry, how could you do that? If he lets it slip..."

"He won't let it slip, as you put it. I had to tell him, I felt he had a right to know since she is his aunt."

"Oh so since Saint Severus finally stopped living a lie after fourteen years he things all parents should be hones with their children?" Sirius spat.

"We all lived that same lie Black. You knew the truth for years, why didn't you ever tell him? You had plenty of chances while you were on the run and none of us could have stopped you from doing so."

"You know bloody well why and you had even more chances than I did."

"Yes I did and I wish I could have said something sooner. The thing is we don't have the same promise to Patricia that we had with Lily. The twins need to know that she is still alive."

"Who do we need to know is still alive?" Ann asked as she walked into the lab followed by the rest of their group.

"Damn you Snape." Sirius quietly growled.

"Don't you put this one me. You're the one who stormed in here and didn't shut the door behind you."

"Dad, what's going on?" Jamie asked but Sirius didn't say a word. Instead he just turned and stormed out of the lab knocking into Harry on his way as he left. "Uncle Sev?"

Severus looked at Harry and sighed while Ann pickup up one of the envelopes. "This is mom's writing...why haven't we seen these before?"

Severus took the envelopes from her and placed them in his pocket se he started to clean up. "You need to tail with your father."

"Dad doesn't talk to us, now what is going on?" Jamie stated.

"What do you mean he doesn't talk to you?"

"Other than barking orders he hasn't said more than three words at a time to us since that test." The boy replied.

"Ann, is this true?" Severus asked and she merely nodded. "Why didn't any of you say anything sooner?"

"We figured you were too busy with the hospital and all we didn't want to bother you." She said.

"Harry, Draco, I need the two of you to take your friends and find something to occupy your time while I speak with your cousins." He then turned towards the twins, "You two wait for me in my office while I finish in here."

Ann and Jamie just looked at one another before doing what they were instructed to do while the others nodded and left. Severus then finished cleaning up the worktable then wrote a quick note before calling for "Dobby!"

"Professor Snape sir, how wonderful for you to let Dobby back in your labs again." The house-elf said as he quickly appeared in the doorway and started to look around. "Dobby doesn't see any accidents that could use cleaning up again, Professor Snape sir doesn't wish for Dobby to test a new potion again does Professor Snape sir. Dobby's been a good house elf Dobby has, stayed away from the Professor and young Harry Po…Snape as told to sir." He continued as he started to walk over to the table reaching for a vile.

"If you don't desist with that insufferable yammering I will have you test some new potions again. Now stay where you are and **don't** touch **anything**. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir Professor Snape sir. Dobby understands."

"I need you to take this note to Professor Black for me, it's quite urgent that he receives it immediately."

"But Professor Snape must need Dobby for something else. Delivering letters is an owl's job and they be quite offended if mere house-elf like Dobby takes their job."

"I don't have the time to sit and argue with you about this and I have even less time to run to the owlery so I suggest you take it to Professor Black immediately and make sure he reads it." Severus ordered as he handed the letter to the trembling elf.

"Yes, right away Professor Snape sir." Dobby said as he vanished.

Severus then took the two envelopes from the pocket of his robes he then closed his eyes and thought _I do wish I knew if I'm about to do the right thing or not._ as he tapped the envelopes against his hand. He then felt something tighten around his midsection "Thank you" he quietly sighed before he proceeded into his office.

Meanwhile Sirius was sitting in his front room staring at a half empty bottle of whisky when Dobby appeared. "What in the hell are you doing in here? Can't I get any privacy?" he spat at the elf.

"Sorry Professor Black sir but Dobby was told he had to deliver this letter immediately."

"Leave it and get **out**." He spat as he started to open the bottle.

Dobby walked towards the man holding the letter towards him "Dobby also told he had to make sure that Professor Black reads the letter, Professor Snape said it's quite urgent and Dobby don't want to upset Professor Snape again."

"At this time I'd think you would be more concerned about upsetting me. Now drop it and get out of here. **Now**" 

"Mr. Jamie and Miss. Ann will be very upset if Professor Black starts to drink the burning liquid again."

"I said get **out**!" Sirius shouted as he threw the bottle in the elf's direction but before it could hit him Dobby squeaked and disappeared causing the bottle to smash against the wall. Sirius then walked over and picked the letter up off the ground and glanced at it.

_Black,  
I strongly suggest that you come to my office immediately.  
You left the letters behind and the twins recognized the writing.  
S.S._

Sirius ran out the door and back down to Severus' office only to find Severus appearing content as he sat at his desk while the two teens sat on the couch staring blankly at the tellers they were each given. Ann then looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Did you know about this?" she asked.

"Ann you don't understand." Sirius said.

"You knew all along. You fucking knew the whole time that she was alive and you didn't stay one damn word to us." Jamie shouted.

"We didn't know until the day of that test. Believe me she's changed, she's not the person we use to..."

"How would you know if she's changed or not? You weren't even around to know what she was like." Ann stated.

"I know she didn't use to be the kind of person who would risk her own children's lives just to please Voldemort. Who do you think set up that whole so-called test or responsible for kidnapping your uncle?"

"Why didn't you at least tell us that it was her? Don't you think we had the right to know that?" Ann asked.

Sirius walked over and knelt down infront of his daughter, "I didn't want to ruin any of the memories you had of her by telling you what she became."

"So instead you spent the last two months ignoring us. At least mom had the decency to spend some time with us before sneaking out of the house at night for her meetings. You don't even bother to see if we're awake or not before you sneak out to go whoring in Hogsmeade." Jamie stated.

"What I do in Hogsmeade is none of your concern."

"It is what you're cheating on mum." Jamie spat.

"That woman that wrote those letters is not your mother. She is Voldemort's whore..." Sirius spat back then instantly caught Jamie's arm as the boy swung at him "You need to be a bit faster than that boy."

Jamie pulled his arm back and shouted, "**Fuck you**" as he stormed out of the room.

Sirius then sat on the couch and placed his arm around Ann's shoulders, "Princess, are you alright?"

"Are we really that terrible? First mum sent us here because she didn't want us around, now you don't want us around..."

"Who said I don't want you around?"

"You act like we're not even here anymore. I couldn't understand why until now, I'm sorry I look like her but it's not my fault."

Sirius tried cupping his daughter's chin to make her look at him but she pulled back as he said, "If I ever made you feel like you weren't wanted here I'm sorry. That wasn't my intentions, I just didn't know what to...Ann? Where are you going?...Ann." he called after her as she got up from the couch and walked left the room. Sirius then turned to Severus, "You could have been of some sort of assistance there. Afterall you were the one who let them read the letters."

"It wasn't my place to intervene and I am not the one who let them read the letters. That was your doing when you left them on my worktable. I told you a long time ago that you needed to tell them and you refused."

"Now you see why I didn't want them to know. I knew they would act this way."

"No I don't believe they would have. From what I've just seen they were merely upset that you didn't trust them enough to tell them. Although I am quite sure that telling them that she is Voldemort's whore were not quite the right words for this situation."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Merely one of his followers." Severus replied as he placed his elbows on his desk, "I do have a question though. Since when did you start sneaking off the Hogsmeade to find company?"

"I only went there one time and it was not to find company. She asked me to meet her there so that we could talk about them."

"And?"

"And nothing. I went and saw her standing outside The Three Broomsticks and then changed my mind so I came right back before she could see me. I just couldn't do it. I know she wants to take them back and I'm not letting them go."

"Well if you would spend time with them instead of constantly running away from them then you wouldn't have to worry if they wanted to go with her or not."

"Don't tell me what to do with my children Severus, I don't see you spending much time with Harry or even Draco."

"If you remember right I recently spent every waking moment for six weeks sitting by my son's bedside..."

"While he was comatose."

"Yes while he was comatose but since then I know he has his studies to make up and he knows I back logged on my own work. Other than that he, Draco, and even Bria know that my door is always open to them if they feel some strange urge to want to talk to me."

"Well with your reputation I find that hardly ever happening.

"You'd be surprised on how often it does actually happen." Harry said as he stood in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, Professor D sent me to find out if you were going to be at dinner tonight, something about Aunt Dannie's counselor wanting to talk to you."

"Tell him I'll be there. Black if you'll excuse me I have other business to take care of." Severus said as he stood up and started to leave the room.

_

TBC

_

  
*****************************  


Please review.


	13. Trials part 1

**Chapter 13- Trials (part 1)**

******************************

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Bria called out as she knocked loudly on the closed door.

"For Merlin's sake Bria, can't you tell dad most likely placed a silencing charm on his door?" Harry replied as he opened his bedroom door. "What's all the commotion about anyway?"

"Don't you remember what today is?" 

"How could I forget, you've done nothing but mope around waiting for today to come. Don't worry dad will be up in time for us to go; after all we still have a few hours before the trial starts."

"But he needs to finish the potion doesn't he? What if it's not ready in time?" she panicked. 

Harry waked up and wrapped his arms around her as he said "Would you calm down? It will be alright. If I know dad…"

"Then you would know I wouldn't approve of you being out of your room without being completely dressed while she's staying with us." Severus said as he walked in through the front door.

"Well she….um I was just…." Harry stumbled.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Go back into your room and get dressed." he stated and Harry leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Now!" Severus commanded as he walked past them and into the dinning room where he then sat down and started reading the paper.

"Sorry about that. He was just trying to calm me down because I was a little panicky when you weren't answering your door and I was worried about the…." she then saw him reach in his pocket and pull out a small vile "Is that it? Is it going to be enough?"

"Matter of fact it is and before you ask, yes it was made correctly. Now I would appreciate it if you didn't try to make excuses for Harry. He knows the rules around here and what is expected of him and no matter what you may think, I happen to know that he had more than enough ample time to be dressed and out of his room long before you started pounding on my door."

"Yes sir. How do you know I was…."

"I have my ways and I really don't feel the sudden need to inform you at this age of what they could possibly be." 

"He just doesn't want to admit that he has placed monitoring charms throughout his rooms so that he can listen in on whatever goes on in here." Harry stated as he entered.

Severus ignored his remark "Well it's good to see you have finally decided to make yourself presentable. How much longer until Draco is ready?"

"He's already gone, said he wanted to meet with Ginny before breakfast."

"That boy is defiantly in need of having a monitoring charm placed on him."

"Not necessary, Ginny told us that not only did her dad but also Fred and George placed similar charms on her before they allowed her to come here." Bria replied. 

"Very well then, come along we'll be leaving as soon as the two of you have had something to eat." he replied as he rose from his chair and placing the potion back into his pocket. Severus then walked over to his desk and picked up and envelope before the three of the headed out the door.

*****************************

_~Meanwhile~_

Dannie was sleeping no so peacefully as Deloris followed by two orderlies entered her room. "Out of bed." she ordered as she brought her switch down onto her bare legs. Dannie jumped from the sudden pain and instantly sat up and started where she was hit. "Up now" she said as she started to bring it down again but Dannie slid off the bed and landed on her hands and feet on the floor growling at her. "Go ahead I dare you to change. I'm hoping you do so that I don't have to be troubled by you any longer." The orderlies then came up behind Dannie and grabbed her arms lifting her to her feet. She tried pulling away but they kept a firm grip on her. "Bring her along. It's time she started earning her way here."

"Please no, I have Remus' court hearing today." She stated as she tried digging her heels into the floor but the orderlies just drug her down the hallway. Dannie continued to squirm and fight them as much as she could when she finally broke free of one of the men and started pulling even harder from the other. Unfortunately he yanked hard on her arm jerking her towards him with enough force she lost her balance and fell to the ground. He then absent mindedly released her arm so she could get up again but instead she rose and ran back towards her room when she heard "Petrificus Totalus." and fell face first to the floor again. 

Deloris walked up to her slowly and turned her onto her back before she leaned down and backhanded her across the face. "You are my property now. You will do what I say when I say to do it without any more of these antics." She then turned her attention to the orderlies "Well, what are you waiting for? Take her to the others." The men each took one of Dannie's legs and drug her into a crowded room where they lifted her up and dropped her onto a table. Deloris smiled as she noticed the crowd of witches and wizards that were looking over the inmates deciding whom they would be spending some time with. 

Soon one of the patrons walked up to Deloris, "Is that the new one that you spoke to me of?"

"Yes, matter of fact it is."

"Do you care to tell me why she's in a body bind? I do hope she is at least somewhat willing."

"We had a bit of a problem bringing her in here. Don't worry though it was just her nerves but I am quite sure she will meet your expectations. You did say you wanted someone who wasn't as willing as the other and I can assure you that she is well worth the price."

"What else can you tell me of her?"

"She has just recently been changed, hasn't even had her first transformation yet so she hasn't had the chance to mate like the others have. In fact from the examination we conducted upon her arrival you will be pleased to hear that she might as well still be considered untainted." 

The wizard approached the table where Dannie lay and looked down at her. "What do you mean by that? I though you said you had someone who was pure. I am in need of one who is completely trainable to fulfill my needs alone and not worry about its own pleasure." He then ran his hand across her stomach, "Wait a moment, she's been with child. How can you consider her practically untainted?"

"The child is in their teens, from what we could tell she hasn't had a partner in years. In fact my assumption is that it hasn't been since the child was born but the exact timing is impossible to distinguish."

Dannie cried inwardly as the man continued to grope her still body his hand then stopped at her chest and as he cupped her he glanced at Deloris, "Not tremendously large but firm. Still she's a bit heavier than I usually like my toys. Take five galleons off the cost and you have a deal."

"But that's half her price; I'll take off two, not a knut more."

He studied Deloris a bit more "Remove the spell; I want to see how responsive she is." Deloris did as he requested and as soon as the spell was lifted she tried to sit up and move away from the man but she was held down. "Open your mouth." he commanded but Dannie didn't obey so he pried her jaw open and moved his wand in front of it. "Who are you trying to fool? This one has been with someone recently there is bruising in the back of her throat."

"That's not possible. Explain yourself. What have you done?" Deloris demanded.

"What my mate and I do is none of your business." Dannie stated.

Deloris backhanded her again causing Dannie to snarl at her out of instinct while the man looked at the two women "Did she just say her mate? I thought you told me that she had not mated yet. I have found that everything you have told me about this one is completely false, the deal is off." he stated as he turned to walk out of the room.

Deloris followed after him, "She is delusional. There is no way that she could have possibly mated, she was just recently bitten. She even believes that she is a muggle and refuses to perform any magic whatsoever."

"A muggle you say? Are you positive that she won't cast any spells against me?"

"She's been here for a week now and has shown no interest in casting any magic with the exception of changing into her animagus form but we took care of that." Deloris replied.

He then walked back over to the table where Dannie was now sitting hugging her knees to her chest while the orderlies each had a hand on her shoulders to keep her in place. "Is what she says true that you claim to be a muggle and refuses to use any magic at all?" 

Dannie didn't reply she just sat there quietly singing to herself as she rocked back and forth. "Answer him!" Deloris ordered as she started to raise her hand again so Dannie nodded. He then grabbed one of her ankles and pulled it towards him as he placed his other hand on the inside of her thigh and moved it upward. Dannie tried pulling her leg back but Deloris brought her switch down onto it causing her to start growling again.

"Do you know how much that sound excites me?" he asked as he pulled on her leg again bringing her down onto her back and banging her head hard against the table and out of the grip of the two orderlies. He then ran his fingers inside her undergarments and against her opening as Dannie then turned the upper half of her body over and grabbed the edge of the table to attempt to pull away from him but he continued to hold firmly onto her ankle. In an attempt to get away from his molestation of her, Dannie completely forgot about the collar around her neck and started changing. "You have accomplished nothing except for disappointing me once again Deloris; the collar didn't stop her from changing like you said it would. Deal is off and this is the last time I come to your facility to entertain my associates." as he released her hind leg and she was instantly freed until the collar cut off her air supply and she collapsed in the center of the room then with two snaps of his fingers all the visitors followed him out of the room nearly knocking over Margaret and one of her assistants as they entered the room. 

As they waited while the others left, Deloris called the others to the center of the room. "You can thank her for the lack of entertainment tonight. I want you all back in your rooms immediately." she ordered and the girls all left the room some kicking or spitting on the wolf as they passed her while others cussed under their breath for what they had lost. As the room cleared Margaret caught sight of the wolf's body in the room and they ran over to her and the assistant checked her vitals. "I warned her about her actions, do you realize how much she just cost me? Well at least I'm rid of her now so I don't have to tolerate that infernal heathen chanting."

"Dammit Deloris, what the hell have you done?" Margaret asked.

"I haven't done anything other than introduce her to the people who finance this facility." 

"Then why is she just laying there in that state and unconscious while you just stand around doing nothing?"

"She knew what the consequences would be if she tried transforming again and she knew what was expected of her. How she is now is of her own doing so if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Deloris replied as she started to turn and leave the room. 

Margaret instantly grabbed her arm "Not until you give me the keys to undo that collar."

Deloris patted the pocket to her robes. "It seems that I have left them in my office and it is protected against unlocking charms. Would you care to accompany me there so that you can retrieve them?" 

"Margaret, I'm sorry." the assistant quietly stated.

Deloris took the moment to turn back around and leave and she reached deep into her pocket, "Well what do you know, seems I have been mistaken once again." and she tossed a set of keys on the floor.

Margaret ran over and picked them up then fumbled through them as she quickly walked back over to the corpse. "Thanks for saying that I thought she was lying about the keys but how did you know?"

"No Maggie, I truly am sorry." she said as she placed a hand on Margaret's arm. 

Margaret tried to ignore her words as tears filled her eyes and she unlocked the collar she then pulled out her wand "Mobilicorpus" she muttered then led Dannie's body towards the door but the two orderlies blocked her path.

"Where do you think you are taking that?" one of them asked.

"What difference does it make? She's already gone." the assistant replied.

"For your information I am going back to her room so that I can gather her things to take back to her daughter. You need not bother with disposing of her either; I will take care of that as well." 

"You do not have the authority to do that. We have to dispose of her properly." the other guard stated.

"For your information I do have the authority to do so. She was my patient, not Deloris' and she knows that Dannie should have never been brought into this room to begin with. I left specific written instructions with your supervisor that clearly stated that she was not to receive any treatments or examinations by any of you and by no means was she to have visitors that were not accompanied by me. Now I suggest that you go fetch Deloris and bring her to Dannie's room immediately."

"Sorry I cannot do that." he replied.

"You can and you will or I'll make sure you are brought up on the same charges as your boss. How would your wife and children feel if word got out that you were part of this woman's death?" Better yet how about if they knew you have sex with werewolves on a regular basis?"

"There is no proof of any of those accusations."

"I can defiantly supply the proof. I have the funding for the ingredients and her mate happens to be very good friends with a well known potions master. All I need to do is get a few of the girls in front of the Ministry and have them issued a few drops of Veritaserum. Even if the Ministry doesn't believe them the papers take advantage of the story."

The two guards looked at each other then turned and headed towards Deloris' office while Margaret and her assistant continued to what was once Dannie's room. Fifteen minutes later the two women were preparing to leave when there was a knock at the door. "Quick take her and Apparate to the house while I take care of that bitch." Margaret told her assistant. The knocking then came again as the woman left and Margaret looked out the small window in the door to see the two orderlies holding Deloris off the ground by her arms.

Margaret then opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you…" Deloris spat.

"No Deloris, how dare you. Did you or did you not read the paperwork I gave you pertaining to Miss Lightpaws' care."

"I receive orders on what to and what not to do with each and every one of the inmates here. I know how to take care of the creatures and I do not appreciate anyone else telling me what and how they want things done."

"Well Deloris you signed the document stating that you would abide by the conditions and you didn't which resulted in her death."

"I told you I am not responsible for what happened to her. She knew the rules and the consequences of breaking them."

"That's fine Deloris, stay with that story because it still tells everyone that you are responsible. If you had taken the time to read over the paperwork before signing you would have seen that she shouldn't have been there in the first place. Not only that but you and your people here were not permitted to even go near her nor was she permitted visitors. You not only disobeyed the document for my patient but you murdered her."

"I know what this is about and I know what you're after. It's not going to work."

"Excuse me?"

"I remember you. Don't you dare think that I don't know you're after your brother's inheritance. This has been your plan all along and it's not going to work." Deloris huffed, "This whole idea about how the two of them actually produced a child, and a so called muggle woman as well. Some specialist you turned out to be, you should know more than anyone that it's impossible."

"For your information Deloris, the last thing in the world Remus and Dannie wanted was his inheritance back. All they wanted was to be together and raise a family."

"You really expect me to believe that touching story. Oh so sad, it just touches my heart that I could have possibly ruined his chance at a happy life once again."

"Once again? Deloris when you broke off the arrangement you made him happy. The only way you could have made his life miserable back then was if you had agreed to be joined with him knowing what he is. Remus meant for you to find out only because he knew what you would do and that your parents would refuse to let you take the bite so that you could have children. I wonder Deloris. How happy have you been with his money? I don't see a ring on your finger or any wizards bending over backwards to please you like Remus would have if you and he were joined. Was it all worth it? Or is that the reason you were out to try to destroy him again?"

"I have been very happy with my life and all a wizard would possibly do is become a nuisance." 

"Really now, then why are you working here surrounded by those you can't even stand the sight of?"

"Because of the money."

"Well I hope the money has brought you happiness because once word gets out of what you have been doing and what has happened today it will all be over with." Margaret then turned to leave "Now if you will excuse me I have an errand to run before I'm expected to be at the court house. You two have been of great assistance, I suggest you find another means of employment before I even get started in having it shut down." and she started down the hallway. 

As soon as she exited the building she Apparated home and walked through the twisting corridors until she reached a small group of rooms where her assistant waited for her. "How is she?"

"Her breathing is shallow and heart rate is still irregular it's really hard to say if or when she will pull out of this."

"Do me a favor and keep a close eye on her. I promised Remus that I'd be at the courthouse today."

"Are you going to tell them the truth?"

Margaret looked in the open door at Dannie, "I don't want to give them any false hopes. If she doesn't pull out of this then it will only hurt them more."

"But if she does pull out of it then how will they feel?"

"They'll probably hate me for it but at least they will be together."

******************************

Meanwhile at the courthouse Remus was sitting at a table in a small waiting room quietly waiting for the proceedings to take place while two aurors remained inside the room and two more were just outside the door. All of a sudden shouting was heard down the corridor. Tonks immediately went running to see what the commotion was. By the time she arrived the table was smashed to pieces and the two aurors that were in the room were unconscious while Remus had another one against the wall by their throat and the fourth was standing there with his wand pointed at him. "Remus put him down now." she ordered but he just growled something incoherently. "Remus, this is not going to help your case today now please put him down."

"I don't care about my case or my trial. Just sentence me and get it over with." 

"Well what about the woman you introduced me to the other day. I thought you said the two of you were to be joined, don't you think she would care?"

"She can't care anymore. They…they…" he then dropped the younger man and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Remus you're not making any sense. If she didn't care then you would have already received your sentencing and this trial wouldn't even be taking place. Now do you care to tell me what is going on to make you act like this?" Remus didn't say anything as he slowly started to approach her. The remaining auror stepped in-between the two of them sticking his wand in Remus' chest. "Put that away and attend to the others. I'll take care of him."

"He's gone mad. You can't possibly think you can handle him on your own."

"I've known him all my life and I was the one who brought him in. If I didn't believe I could handle him I wouldn't even attempt to. Now go." The auror pulled out at pair of shackles and Remus held out his arms to have them attached before he moved over to his coworkers. "Before someone else comes in here with one of the Dementors right behind them tell me what has you so upset all of a sudden."

"She's gone. They've taken her away from us."

"Don't tell me you're just now realizing this. She was taken to the safe house last week."

"I know damn well where they took her and how long we've been apart that is not the issue."

"Then in Merlin's name tell me what the issue is."

Remus then walked over to the wall and slid down to the floor and rested his head in his hands before he finally said "They…they took her away. I…we felt it…she was suppose to be safe…she even wanted to have more cubs…" he then lifted his head and leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "Merlin….Bria…how am I to tell her?" 

Tonks then looked over to the auror and he shrugged his shoulders. "How are they?"

"They seem to be alright."

"Good I want you to go and find Professor Snape, there will be a teenage girl with him that I need you to bring here immediately. If the professor isn't here yet then wait at the front door for him."

"It's against regulations, he is not allowed any visitors. He a prisoner and a violent one at that."

Tonks walked up to the auror and quietly said "Have you not been listening to what he has said? This is not a man who is normally violent, he's distraut right now and he needs to speak with the girl immediately. Now unless you want to be the one to tell a teenage girl that her mother is now dead I suggest you bring her here and let him tell her."

"How can you be so sure that she hasn't already heard the news. After all he knows already."

"Really? How long ago did he start all of this?"

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes ago."

"Had anyone other than the four of you been with him before then?"

"No, but you're asking me to put a child's life in danger by bringing her to him. What is to say that he won't turn on her."

"Because she is the only person left on this earth that he never harm no matter what kind of state he's in." she replied. "Trust me, if anything happens to the child then I will take full blame for it. Now go."

While Tonks sat next to Remus not saying a word but just listening to him mumble incoherently as he cried the auror ran throughout the corridors asking anyone and everyone he came across if they had seen the professor. Finally he reached the entrance just as they arrived, "Professor Snape sir would you and your party accompany me please?"

"We have an important hearing to attend to at this time, whatever you feel you need with me must wait until afterwards."

"Sir please this is of the utmost urgency. If you would allow me to explain to you privately I'm sure you will agree."

Harry and Bria watched as Severus followed the auror out of their hearing range after a few moments Harry watched his father put his hand onto the wall as if he were suddenly in need of supporting himself and he then took Bria's hand and squeezed it tightly. Soon Severus walked back over to them with an emotionless expression on his face that they had not seen in a long time. "I want the two of you to go with the auror over there. No questions asked of any kind, just do as he says."

"Dad…"

"I said go!" he commanded and without another word they did as he said. As soon as the three of them rounded the corner Severus placed his hand on the wall again and took a few deep breaths until he once again regained his composure then headed in the same direction as the others.

Tonks removed Remus' shackles just as Bria entered the room and went running straight into his arms. Remus embraced his daughter as if his life depended on it as he silently whispered "I am so sorry baby. So very very sorry. I never ever thought that this would have ended like this."

Bria squeezed him tightly around this chest not comprehending what he was saying. "It's alright, mom will be here soon and everything will be explained and then we can all go back home again." 

"No baby I'm sorry we won't be no matter how much we wish it could." he then paused to take a deep breath before his voice started cracking, "Something has happened. I don't know exactly what but…"

"Well I said it before and I'll keep saying it. You are a sick bastard Lupin. Have you been with the child the whole time or is it something new now that her mother is dead?" Deloris said from the doorway.

Bria pulled out of Remus' embrace and looked at his tear stained face as Tonks shouted "Damn you Deloris. Get the fuck out of here and let them have some peace. He was just trying to break the news to her."

"You're the bitch that took my mom away from us and you…you killed her." Bria screamed as she tried to lunge at Deloris but Remus held on tight to her.

"Trust me child. I didn't kill your mother. She acted just like the stupid animal she was and killed herself."

"Don't you dare lie Deloris, Dannie would never take her own life."

"Well I hate to say it Lupin but obviously you really didn't know her. She knew the consequences of what would happen if she changed again while her collar was on and she went ahead and did so anyway. Serves her right, do you realize what her antics cost me today? I lost an easy fifty gallons and some of my best customers all because she refused to participate with the others."

Bria started growling at Deloris and before anyone could say or do anything the court clerk walked in "The Magistrate is ready to see you now." then he turned and headed back to the courtroom.

Deloris smirked as she said "Good luck today. Although I don't see where there is much of a case now that the one person who could have allowed your freedom is now gone."

Bria started crying hysterically and as Remus tried to calm her down Tonks said "I'm sorry I really hate having to do this but I must put these back on you now so that we can leave." 

Remus then painfully pried his daughters hands off him as Harry walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to show he was there. Tonks then shackled Remus and led him out of the room as he once again looked at her and said "Remember whatever happens from here, I loved you and your mum more than anything and I'm sorry baby." Bria then turned around and cried hysterically into Harry's chest.

**_

_**

TBC

, 

************************************************************


	14. Trials Part II

****

Chapter 14 - Trials part 2

************************************************************

Severus watched as his friend was led into the courtroom by Tonks while Harry continued to comfort Bria in the waiting room. To see Remus so distraught brought up so many memories from when his Lily was taken away. He felt he had to do something but due to the circumstances he couldn't. He then composed himself once again and stood in the doorway to the waiting room, "I am sorry but it's time to go."

Harry looked down at Bria as he pulled back slightly "Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"I have no other choice do I." she said as she dried her eyes with the back of her hand. Harry then wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the two of them walked to the courtroom as Severus slowly walked behind them.

When he reached the main door he stopped and looked around at the small crowd in the courtroom that arrived one by one to show their support of the couple. _Where's Sirius _he thought. _He's suppose to be Remus' best friend and of all these people that here I thought that nothing would keep him from showing his support. _As he stood there slightly shaking his head at the idea of how things had truly changed. All of a sudden he was startled by a hand on his arm. "Severus are you alright?" Margaret asked.

He turned and glared at the woman next to him, "You were supposed to keep an eye on her. You gave us the impression that you could keep her safe. Your brother is in there right now forced to defend his actions against one of the two people that meant the world to him and all he can think about now is how she was taken away."

"He knows what happened then?" Margaret asked.

"Look at him and tell me they don't know she's gone.

Margaret looked into the court room and saw Remus sitting in the front of the room with his head with his head in his hands as his body shook slightly while Bria continued to quietly sob as she leaned against Harry in the first row. She then looked at Severus and asked "May I speak with you in private?"

"Here ye! Here ye! We are here today for the sentencing of the werewolf, Remus Johan Lupin who is on charges of attacking of Danielle Angel Lightpaws. All rise."

Everyone rose to their feet as the magistrate entered the room and Severus replied, "As you can plainly see I have more pressing matters other than spending time with the likes of you." Then he turned and walked towards the front of the room to sit with the teens. Margaret sighed deeply as she slowly entered remaining in the last row with the other spectators.

The magistrate looked over the file in front of him before glancing at the bench that Remus occupied then at the bench across from him where Deloris sat with a smug smirk on her face. "Miss Umbridge, you are the caretaker of Miss Lightpaws am I correct?"

"Yes your honor."

"Was the Ministry mistaken in believing that she wished to contest Mr. Lupin's sentencing?"

"No your honor they were not mistaken no matter how much I tried to persuade her otherwise."

"Then where is she?"

"With regret there was an accident at the safe house today in which resulted in her untimely demise." Deloris replied.

The room went into an uproar with the sounds of gasps, people murmuring between one another, and Bria standing up yelling "Accident my ass! Your the reason my mom is dead!" causing the magistrate to pound his gavel against his bench until the room was once again silent.

"Although I must admit I feel deeply for your loss. It seems with the death of Miss Lightpaws and the knowledge that Mr. Lupin has already attacked one person, and for the safety of the public you will be taken to Azkaban then immediately upon arrival you shall receive..."

"No! You...You Can't!" Bria shouted once again.

"Young lady, I do not know who you are but outbursts like that are intolerable. One more word from you and I will have you removed."

Severus then stood up, "Your honor, if you will excuse my ward. She has just recently learned of her mother's passing and as you can see she is quite distraught."

"That is understandable but what I would like to know is why you have not taken her home so that she can mourn properly."

Severus looked at the teens "Your honor, if I may approach the bench?"

"You may."

He then walked to the front of the courtroom and Deloris quickly followed, "Your honor, young Miss. Lightpaws wishes to fill in for her mother and continue with these proceedings."

"I find that very commendable for her wishing to complete her mothers final request but unfortunately she is not the victim in this case so she has no grounds to do so." he replied.

"I beg to differ your honor. If you continue with the sentencing of Professor Lupin today then she will be the victim. One parent was already taken from her today; we beg that you do not take the other as well."

"Sir, are you saying that the young lady that accompanies you is the accused's child?"

"Yes your honor, I..."

"Poppycock." Deloris spat earning her a warning look from the magistrate before she continued. "Your honor I apologize for this load of rubbish that they are trying to insult your intelligence with. If you would check your files you will see that the accused has been a werewolf for the majority of his life and in that there is no way that he could be this child's father unless her mother was also a werewolf at the time they conceived."

"Professor Snape, I have to agree with Miss Umbridge on this matter. Now having a family member of my own who is also cursed with the disease I find it truly hard to believe since the girl's mother was merely bitten a few days ago. Unless you can provide amply proof that what you claim is true then I will have no choice but to find you in contempt of court on the grounds of perjury."

"That your honor I am quite capable of doing. I am sure you know of my position at Hogwarts."

"Yes professor, and thanks to my grandchildren I also know of your reputation."

"Very well then. I have come prepared with a potion to prove that Gabriella Lightpaws is of immediate family to Professor Lupin."

"Your honor that could easily show she's related to him in one form or another, she may as well be his daughter."

"I beg to differ Deloris. The potion I have created will show of how close they are related. The difference between parent/child or child/other relations will be distinctive."

"Do you have enough of this potion and associates here to where you can show us the difference before you test it on the two in question?" The magistrate asked and Severus looked around the room filled with people to find Sirius, Draco, and the twins sitting in the back of the room with Margaret. 

"Yes your honor, I do."

"Very well then, court will reconvene at 1500 hours. Professor Snape I suggest you collect your party and I will send someone to escort you into my chambers when I am ready for your demonstration."

"I object your honor." Deloris stated. 

"Miss Umbridge, I have already called for a recess, you will have to wait to object to anything but you are welcome to bare witness to the professor's demonstration." 

Severus then joined Remus and the two teens while Sirius made his way from the back of the room. "How are you holding up?" he asked Remus and received a shrug in response, he then turned to Sirius "It's about time you made an appearance. We seem to be in need of your assistance in a few minutes."

"I had a few problems with the twins, what's going on? Where's Dannie?" Sirius asked.

"She's gone." Remus quietly said.

"What do you mean she's gone? I thought she was in the safe house and couldn't go anywhere until she had been fully registered."

"No Black, she is actually gone. Something happened this morning at the safe house and…"

"Severus please I still need to speak with you." Margaret said as Tonks walked up to them from the magistrates chambers.

"He's ready for you if you're ready to start." Severus nodded and everyone stood up as Tonks unchained Remus from the table then escorted the group into the back room.  
  
As the group approached the magistrates chambers there seemed to be a heated argument coming from inside that ended instantly when Tonks knocked upon the door. "Enter." As they walked into the office which reminded them of a smaller version of Albus' chambers, the magistrate was seated behind the desk while Deloris remained next to it just glaring at them. "I assume all of you know one another so there is no need for introductions. Professor Snape, do you care to explain to me how this potion of yours is to work?"

"Clearly what the potion will do is it will change colour once it touches something containing person's DNA. Now normally it will remain motionless but if there is another sample in the vicinity containing someone's DNA then the two samples with move towards one another to so show how closely they are related."

"Your honor, you cannot possibly believe that this potion is anything but a farce. He has obviously made the whole thing up and the people you had him bring back here with him are not only his friends and coworkers but they are also all related to one another." 

"You do have a point there Miss. Umbridge. Professor Snape, would you by chance have enough of the potion for one additional test?"

Severus lowered his eyebrows as he looked at the magistrate, "Of coarse I do."

"Very well then. Miss. Umbridge if you would be so kind as to donate a strand of hair so that we can test this potion of theirs." Deloris and the magistrate each pulled a strand of hair from their heads and placed them on a clean sheet of parchment. Severus then placed a drop of the potion on each and when the clear liquid touched the strands of hair they instantly changed to yellow for Deloris and red for the magistrate. At first there was no movement and Deloris started to open her mouth to say something when the two drops of liquid started to swirl around and move towards each other only to stop when the edge of one just barely overlapped the other and Severus looked slightly surprised as he glared at the two of them. "Well Deloris, I do hope you are satisfied with the results. It seems the professor's potion is quite accurate." then he turned to Severus "As you can see we are indeed related, Deloris happens to be the daughter of my third cousin once removed."

"My sincerest apologies." Sirius said earning him a glare from Severus. 

"Now now, with the history that the lot of you share I can understand you feelings towards her." the magistrate smirked "Now that we've seen how this works with distant relatives, I am curious on closer relations so if you would be so kind to proceed with the experiments." 

"Is this really necessary? I do have other matters to attend to." Deloris complained.

"First off my dear, you should know that you never go with the first test results in a matter such as this. Secondly I am quite fascinated with this procedure. If you are quite sure that the people that you left in charge of your facility are quite capable of seeing to matters themselves but if you do not wish to stay here for the final results in this matter then you are free to leave. But I warn you, if what they say is true then you will not have the opportunity to defend your past decisions. If you know what I mean." he warned.

Deloris looked at the others around her who were staring at her while they waited for her decision. After a few minutes of painfully deciding what she was going to do Deloris finally stated, "Due to some events that unfolded earlier today," she paused to glare at Margaret, "I am in need of two replacements at the Safe house. This is not a matter that can be left up to one of my assistants since they were the incompetent ones who hired the two that I recently let go. Proceed as you wish with this foolish testing but in my opinion you are accomplishing nothing but wasting the inevitable. As for you dear cousin, I do not know what you mean since I have nothing to defend myself from. Good day." and she stormed from the room.

"Well she's as overdramatic as she ever was." Sirius stated.

"Unfortunately a trait that she received from her mother." the magistrate sighed. "Now professor if you would be so kind as to proceed, after all as I told her, I am quite fascinated in this little potion you have conjured up." 

Severus did as asked and proceeded with the experiments only proving what everyone knew already but at this point they decided that it would make everything easier if they pleased the magistrate. Finally the only ones left to be tested were Remus, Bria, and Margaret but there was only enough potion for one more test. "Since I happen to already know that you to are indeed siblings lets see how this young lady tests with you." the magistrate stated and they proceeded as the others. When the potion feel on Remus' hair it turned a silvery blue but in Bria it was more blue than silver. "Interesting color choice, how come the others didn't contain any metallic colors?"

"It seems that the silver is due to the fact that they are both werewolves since I have never seen it form into a metallic color before." Severus replied.

"Why hasn't it even been brought up that the child was also bitten and has her attacker been apprehended?" he asked Tonks as the two drops blended together forming one solid circle with the colors equally blended. 

"Your honor, Gabriella was not attacked, for if she was then the silver would most likely have been just as prominent as it was in his. If you will now notice on the parchment before you, they are indeed father and daughter which can only mean she has inherited the werewolf traits." Severus replied.

The magistrate sat back in his chair and stared at the parchment for a few minutes. "I really did not expect the results to be as you said but the proof is quite clear. For a werewolf to be able to conceive a child with someone outside his species is astonishing. I am quite unsure of how the Ministry is going to look at this."

"You don't mean that they are going to place even more laws on werewolves?" Margaret asked.

"I'm afraid they just may otherwise people will start to panic at this new information."

"Do you have to tell?" Bria asked.

"Unfortunately my dear because I am in fact an employee of the Ministry I have no choice. This is not something that I look forward to since as I mentioned earlier; I too have a relative that carries the curse." he paused as if lost in though, "I need to think about this. You still have time to take the children down to the dinning hall for something to eat. Agent Tonks, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Lupin back to the waiting room?"

"Yes sir." she replied.

"Your honor, I know this is a lot to ask but would it be alright if Bria accompanied me. We haven't had an opportunity to discuss…"

"No need to say another word. Given the circumstances to today's events I do believe it would be best for the child at this time. But if I hear of you attacking anymore of the guards then I will have you placed back into a holding cell." 

"Yes your honor." Remus replied as he stood up and followed Tonks out of the room with Bria close behind him. 

Severus started to leave with the rest of the children as well when Sirius looked over at Margaret, "Aren't you joining us?"

"No I would like to speak with the Magistrate in private." she replied.

****************************** 

Deloris stepped out of the fireplace and into her office before rushing out the door when she ran into one of her assistants. "Miss Umbridge, I'm glad you're back early. There is a group in the waiting room to see you. It seems that the entertainment they had for their party was cancelled and were wondering if they could use the facilities here."

"Not now." Deloris stated as she raced down the corridor but the girl followed after her.

"But Deloris we need to make up for what we lost earlier this morning."

"I said not now." she then stopped and looked at the younger woman. "Where did those two oafs put the body?"

"Body?"

"Yes the body of the new one. Where did they put it?"

"I'm not sure. I believe they took it back to it's room to await disposal." she replied.

"Dammit." Deloris spat as she ran down the hall toward what use to be Dannie's room. When she arrived she noticed the room was completely empty. "They took it. That bitch took it's body."

"I don't see why you're so upset. At least we won't have to cremate it and worry about the stench filling the hallways tonight."

"I could care less about the smell for I won't be here. They have it's body and if they run any tests on it they will surely figure out exactly what was done to it."

"There was nothing done to her that wasn't done to any of the other ones and everyone knows what they are truly here for."

"If it wasn't for the fact that she was to remain untouched just like the one across the hall then I wouldn't worry."

"Untouched? Why didn't you ever say anything about any of them having to remain untouched?"

"Do you realize that she brings in more than any of the others? Once I had this one trained properly, the idea of it being a muggle would have earned us just as much if not more."

"But still the risks of the wrong people finding out is not worth how much they could have brought in. You should have never placed them on the market like you did. What were you thinking?"

"The last thing that I need is a lecture from you. This is my facility and I will not stand by and let everyone else tell me how to treat these beasts."

"Then why are you so worried now?" the assistant asked.

"I'm not. Well not anymore. This place is yours; do with it as you wish I don't care. I never wanted this job to begin with." Deloris stated as she stormed back toward her office. 

Just as she was about to enter the small room to clear out her belongings she heard a woman's voice from behind her. "Good afternoon Deloris."

Deloris turned around and looked at the group of young men before her. "What do you want?"

"Your facility was highly recommended for my boy's pleasure. Are the females here as sturdy and I've been told they are?"

"Step forward and stop hiding behind these children if you want to find any services here." Deloris replied.

Patricia stepped from behind the row of boys and Deloris' mouth fell open. "Now now Deloris, are you always that surprised when you're reunited with one of your old classmates?"

"Today alone I've have the misfortune of being reunited with more than enough to them to last me for the rest of my life."

"Well then, lets get down to business and we can cut this one short and sweet." Patricia smirked.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Deloris asked.

"I'm suppose to be a lot of things that I'm not. How about these girls of yours, how much can they withstand?"

"Seeing how your group still appears to be wet behind the ears I'd say they can handle anything the boys have to offer. What's the occasion?"

Patricia looked at one of the boys that was holding his forearm then turned to Deloris, "Let's just say one of my students completed his right of passage this afternoon. Now I don't believe I need to stress that secrecy is a strong issue here. Will two hundred galleons suffice?" and she tossed a bag of coins at Deloris.

Deloris examined the contents of the bag, "They are down the hall. Tell your party to help themselves. Now if you don't mind I have other business to attend to." 

"Very well then I won't detain you any longer. Good day Deloris." Patricia said as Deloris entered her office. She then turned to the group of young men behind her, "You heard her boys, go have some fun." Patricia then watched as the boys ran down the corridor hollering with excitement as they went in search of their prey. Once the hallway was clear Patricia took a folded newspaper from her pocked and removed a small parchment that she had between the pages. She glanced at the headline and shook her head before dropping the paper to the ground and walking out the front door.

**__**

Hogwarts Professor Takes own Life

It has come to our attention that Hogwarts Professor Danielle Lightpaws took her life this morning while she was a guest at the Safe house for Werewolf Registration.

This reporter always believed that Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, took far too many chances with his choice of staff that he hired to teach our children. This time I have to say he has finally crossed the line. One would think that accused Death eaters and ex-convicts would be enough but, even after an incident that almost resulted in the death of Harry Potter two years ago he invited the known attacker, Remus Lupin a werewolf, onto the staff once again. 

Unfortunately this time Miss Dannie (as referred to by the students) whom was also a new addition to the staff last term, carelessly formed a relationship with Mr. Lupin in which resulted in a brutal attack that had infact cursed her with the same disease that turns him into a monster each and every month.

Sources also state that Miss Lightpaws was actually planning on contesting his sentencing today in court. If this was a choice of her own then what would cause this woman to take her own life in such a way? Was it the pressure of her peers to continue this façade? Unfortunately we will never know since the only one who can answer that is Miss. Lightpaws herself. 

I had the opportunity to interview Miss. Umbridge, overseer of the Safe house this afternoon before court and her theory was that it had to do with the idea that Mr. Lupin was also having relations with Miss. Lightpaws own daughter whom is in fact is also a student at Hogwarts. "I always knew Lupin was a sick bastard." Miss Umbridge told me, "The poor woman's body wasn't even cold yet when I found him fondling her own daughter."

This is sick people. We can't even send our own children off to school without the fear that they will be attacked by the very people who we intrust to protect them. I can only hope that if any good is to come out of this whole instance then not only will Professor Remus Lupin receive the dementors kiss but Albus Dumbledore will be removed from his position so that someone who actually is concerned about our children can step in and hire the proper staff that is definatly needed.

One final note: I wish my deepest and sincerest condolences to the family and true friends of Miss Lightpaws and I will personally see that they receive this message along with any condolences that you the readers would like for me to forward onto them at her home in the States. 

Rita Skeeter

Severus finished reading the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet and shook his head in disgust as he cursed under his breath and chucked it into the trash. Harry and the other kids quickly noticed Severus' reaction to the paper and knew better than to ask questions on what it happened to pertain to. As the group then finished their meals in silence when an announcement rang throughout the room "The case of Ministry vs. Remus Lupin will recommence in five minutes." As they reached the courtroom Ann and Jamie instantly jumped out of the way as a group of aurors went running past them. They then entered the room and noticed Bria sitting next to Remus at the front table while the crowd in the room was obviously whispering about them. 

As soon as they took their seats again the clerk walked into the room and announced "All rise." as the magistrate walked in the and whispering ceased. 

The magistrate then took his seat followed by everyone else. "There have been quite a few developments during the recess that not only have confused me but some additional ones that I find quite disturbing as well. The most important one is what has in no doubt cause the attendance of this room double since the earlier proceedings. Unfortunately the grief this young lady and the gentleman next to her are experiencing today is not enough for the so called press to exclude them from falsified accusations pertaining to the relationship between them. I have instructed one of the aurors and they are at this time contacting the owner of the Daily Prophet with a warrant to immediately write a rebuttal to this afternoon's article that will be printed in this evening's edition. Mr. Lupin, I am sincerely sorry for any discomforts that you and your daughter may have experienced due to this and I only wish that I had been informed of it earlier so that it would have not been printed." Remus gave Severus a dumbfound look as the sound of this news the chatter between spectators grew to the point that the sound of the gavel pounding on the desk was barely heard until he finally stood up and shouted "One more noise for anyone else in this room and that person will be held in contempt of court!" and the room instantly silenced. He then sat back and regained his composure before proceeding, "Due to Professor Snape's potion I have learned that the child is infact the daughter of the defendant and with that she will be allowed to stand in her mother's place and contest his sentencing. Miss Lightpaws would you please rise."

Bria glanced at Remus and he took her hand for support as she stood up. The magistrate then continued "Your guardian stated earlier that you wish to contest your father's sentencing, I would like to know if you understand the full consequences of your actions in proceeding in this venture."

Bria looked down at the floor then back at Severus and Harry and they nodded in support, "Yes your honor I do." she finally replied.

"Very well then, I am quite sure that no matter what the outcome may be your mother would be quite proud of you. Now with the other matter that has come up, since you my dear are a werewolf although by heredity you still must be registered. Now I will hold off the next session for a few days for your grieving period and the time it will take for you to be properly registered but I expect you to return properly prepared to prove that your mother actually was accepting of being transformed but due to today's events he should not be held responsible for her mental state that caused her to take her own life." Bria opened her mouth to speak but the magistrate instantly continued, "I suggest you hold all your ideas until the actual hearing. Now as for the rest of you in attendance today, when the hearings start this will be a completely closed case, the only people allowed in here will be my staff, Miss Lightpaws, her guardian, and Mr. Lupin. There will be constant scans for anyone or anything that should not officially present at that time for I will not allow anymore of these scandalous editorials to appear in any newspapers. For you that are associated with the press, you may inform your employers that if they wish to publicize this case then court transcripts will be sent directly to the editor in chief and will only be printed if they are word for word no different than how it leaves my office."   


Just then an auror Apparated into the room and ran up to Tonks as the magistrate continued. "Professor Snape, as Miss Lightpaws temporary guardian I require you to escort her immediately back to Hogwarts so that she may obtain some clothes for her processing at the…"

"Excuse me your honor. Something has come up that I need to speak with you about immediately. If I may approach the bench?" Tonks interrupted.

"Agent Tonks, I am quite sure that the matter can wait five minutes while I dismiss court." he replied. Tonks ran up to the bench anyway and quietly conversed with the magistrate who then looked at the room full of people "There will be a fifteen minute recess." and slammed the gavel down onto the table. 

Tonks then walked up to Margaret "He would like to speak with you in his chambers if you don't mind." Margaret stood up and followed Tonks into the backroom behind the bench. 

"Dad I don't want to go to the Safehouse." Bria whined. 

"Don't worry luv, your not going to." Remus replied as he turned to Severus. "As soon as you get her back to Hogwarts have Albus activate the network and get her back to her uncle's home."

"Remus have you lost your mind. You can't refuse her registration especially when it's court appointed."

"It's not her registration I'm refusing, it's what he's about to sentence her to. I already lost Dannie to that place and I am not going to loose her too. If it were anywhere else I would agree to it but it's not."

"Remus it wasn't the Safehouse that killed her. You heard Deloris as well as I did there was an accident that resulted in her taking her own life."

"Severus, I can't believe this. With all your contacts you cannot tell me you never heard what really goes on there can you? I know I didn't want to believe it at first but with Flint as one of my guards I can't deny it."

"Really Remus, that was ages ago. Do you really think that the Division of Magical Creatures would allow that to actually happen?"

"As much as I believe that they would allow Deloris to run the facility…yes. You know Dannie and she would not change if she was not upset over something, especially if she had a collar on. Think about it Sev, with Dannie's history and that place's reputation what do you think would cause her to change?"

Severus looked at the shock on Bria and Harry's faces then replied, "How do you expect me to explain her sudden disappearance?"

"Do what you have to….report her as a runaway if need be but don't let her go there."

"But dad, if I leave what about your trial?"

"Listen Bria. My biggest concern is your safety right now. Don't worry about my trial or anything else; it doesn't matter as much as making sure you're alright." 

Just then Margaret walked out followed by the magistrate once again and everyone grew silent as Severus and Remus noticed that his eyes seemed bloodshot all of a sudden. The magistrate then cleared his throat before he stated "Sorry for the disruption. Now I usually do not condone physicians treating their own family members but under some unforeseen circumstances that have just been brought to my attention there is no other alternative. As I was stating before, Professor Snape, you are to escort Miss Lightpaws back to school where she is to gather her belongings and be placed under the guardianship of her aunt, Ms. Lupin." Remus turned and glared at his sister when she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "At that point instead of being taken to the Safehouse for Werewolf Registry she will then proceed to Ms. Lupin's home to be properly registered and continue to resign until either the new school term will start or if by chance her father is proven innocent of charges." he then took a deep breath and released it slowly. "For those of you whom may have relatives that reside at the Safehouse I would like for you to please contact the Care of Magical Creatures division immediately. Trials shall recommence in three days, court adjourned." and he made a hastily retreat back into his chambers.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" Harry asked as Remus standing up to be escorted back to his holding cell by Tonks.

"Just before the afternoon session started there was an anonymous tip that came in via owl informing us where to find a Deatheater party. Once everyone apparated over there they quickly discovered that it was in fact at the Safehouse. Although to their surprise the only ones there besides the staff and inmates were mere 15 to 17 year old boys but a few of the older ones that were captured did have the mark branded onto their arms." Tonks replied.

The men looked at each other when Sirius asked, "Do you know if they found a chaperone with the boys?"

"I only wish we had. There are a lot of people who would love to get their hands on the person that taught those children to do what they did to the women there. It seems that not even Deloris was anywhere to be found and when they checked her office it had been cleared out. The magistrate has sent word for a group to find her, he has some questions pertaining to his daughters care."

Remus reached down and cupped her chin to lift up her head, "You behave yourself with your aunt while your there, I'll see you in just a few days all right?" Bria only replied by wrapping her arms tightly around Remus' waist and burying her head into his chest while he kissed the top of her head before pulling back to be led out of the room.

******************************

__

~Meanwhile~

Dannie lay sleeping in the center of a king size four post with her arms wrapped around a pillow when she caught a very faint but familiar scent. _Remie_ she murmured quietly. She then stretched and turned over onto her back when she felt something moving across the mattress. In suddenly remembering what took place earlier she opened her eyes as she sat up to look around only to come face to face with a house-elf which caused her to let out a strangled sounding scream that sent the elf running to the other side of the room. 

"Shush, shush, please no scream. Shandra sorry miss. Shandra sorry." The elf said in a panicked voice. "Mister cannot know Shandra here, he be mad at Shandra he will. Be mad at young master too for having miss in rooms." 

Dannie looked around the room to see the walls littered with various rock posters along with a various bikini model one thrown in now and then. Every one of them seemed to have been there for quite some time. Other than the ones including the various models it reminded her of Bobby's room when they were teens. "Where am I?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"Young master's rooms miss. He be in big trouble when mister find you here he will." Shandra slowly walked back over to the bed and climbed up onto the foot of it as she looked carefully at Dannie. "Young master promise Shandra only miss he bring home be mate." she then sat down and asked, "Miss be Young master's mate?" causing Dannie to rest her head in her hands as she wondered what had happened and where exactly she was now.

__

TBC

__

************************************************************

A/N: This weekend I took Firewalker to see **Timeline**. I will admit that the movie had its good and bad points of it and the incompetent job done by the kid in the projection booth defiantly didn't make things any better. I will say though I truly enjoyed **DT's** portrayal of the maniacal scientist and I am more than ever anxiously waiting for June 4th to come around. You don't even want to really know how many times I have watched the POA trailer, if it was on video tape instead of downloaded in the comp I'd have to admit that it would probably be worn out by now. 

One last question….have you ever wondered who comes up with the rules for spell/grammar check on the Microsoft Works programs? After this chapter I really started wondering where they came from….I used the sentence "Severus are you alright?" well, every time I did a spell/grammar check on it the program kept telling me to us "Severus is you alright?". I'm sorry but when I hear the sentence used like that I also hear a back-woods southern drawl. Maybe it's my Yankee background (raised in the NW suburbs of Chicago) but I refuse to let these characters talk like that. 

I know haven't done this in a long time but today I decided to. 

****

LadyNightRaven: Hmmm 69 more's huh? I really don't want to ask do I? Don't worry, defiantly will be 'more' to come if not here then in the unedited NC-17 version at the MOH group. (Wicked grin) I really can't say what's to come without giving anything away.

****

Corgil: As always thank you. 

****

Hot water: *grins demonically* I wouldn't have so much fun writing these stories if I didn't worry people. Thank you.

****

Kangaroo: Thank you for the many kind words about both stories. I'm glad that you enjoyed them. As for what's up with Sirius, he's still feeling betrayed. He's one who doesn't forgive easily just like he doesn't want to give up what he feels is his. As for the story line, this point in time yes it is more focused on Remus and his pack due to it being summertime the kids are more of in the background but once school gets into session again I will be focusing more on them. In fact I even have a plot bunny eating away at me that strongly focuses around Draco that should start around the end of the trial. I'm not sure yet if I will just make this go directly into their 6th year or if I will blend the two together like I did with CC and this one. 


	15. Everything Changes

****

Chapter 15 - Everything Changes

Dannie woke up bleary eyed and sore as the house elf made it's way onto the bed and crawled over towards her. She looked at the elf and in a soft scratchy voice she asked, "Where am I?"

"Young Master's rooms miss. He be in big trouble when mister finds you here, he will." Shandra cocked her head to the side. "Young Master promise Shandra only miss he bring here be his mate. Miss be master's mate?"

Dannie tried to speak but all she could get out was a very quite "No." before her voice gave way. She looked around the room some more thinking "_How did I wind up here? The last thing I remember is that room with all those people and that…oh shit, they waited until I was unconscious before they…was I sold? They can't do that can they? She should have at least realized that someone will most likely come looking for me sooner or later, especially when I don't show up for the…." _Dannie looked over at the open window and noticed the sun setting. _"The trial, I've missed it." _Her breathing became rapid and she pressed her hand against her ribcage which was giving her pain with almost every breath. 

__

"Miss must be young masters mate, miss is in master's rooms, in master's bed. Young master never lie to Shandra." the elf moved closer to her but instead of staying there on the bed Dannie swung her legs over the edge and started putting her weight down onto them. As she did so a sharp excruciating pain shot through her system as she collapsed onto the floor. She held onto her ribs again with one arm as she tried to move back up to the bed but before she knew it the elf had snapped it's fingers and she started to float back up to the center then the sheets and blanket were bound tightly around her and Shandra walked across the bed and looked down on her face. "Mate in bad shape, not quite healed she's not. Must sleep to heal before master comes home." Dannie quickly started growing more and more tired from the lack of oxygen caused by the pressure her ribs were putting on her lungs and soon drifted back to sleep as Shandra started frantically cleaning and mumbling, "Master be home soon. So long he gone but mate here so master be here….soon."

******************************

__

Meanwhile

"Jamie, I can't believe you actually going to go."

"You can't believe I'm going? I can't believe you won't even come with to see her. You and mom were always close and now you act like you could care less about her all of a sudden."

"If I had known earlier that is was her that put us thought all of that last year I would have stopped caring awhile ago. Dad was right; she's not the same person that we grew up with. She works for him now and she tried to make us do so as well." Ann replied. 

"She said she wanted to explain why. Won't you even come and hear what she has to say?"

"There is nothing she can say that could possibly explain why she put me under the Imperius curse. If you go…"

"What are you going to do? Run to dad?"

"You bet your ass I will."

"Go right ahead, I could care less." Jamie replied then he exited through the passage behind the one-eyed witch.

******************************

Remus lay quietly in his cell staring up at the ceiling with dry eyes. "_My love. I am so very sorry. I know you have heard me say that a lot lately and I will continue to say it until the day I am able to join you again._" He then rolled over onto his side, "_Something isn't right. I know I felt you leave us but it's as if something is different here. I don't know maybe its from the many years of hiding my emotions and feelings. I never did find a medium except for when I was with you. Far too many years of being afraid that he would emerge like earlier when I felt you pass. Have to keep a level head, be the rational one, the emotionless one. You brought me out of that and now I want to go back there again. Can't let him take over, if I do I don't know what can happen. You tamed him, kept him sedated, just being around you made everything easier even when I believed you to be unfaithful. We were yours as much as you were ours if not more. If only I could see your face as I told you that. I never needed to tell you how we felt about you; I wish I did tell you though. Should have said it every day, but I didn't. Should have done a lot of things that I didn't. I promise you though; if I do get out of here our daughter will never have to question my feelings for her. She is a part of you, she is all I have left of you." _he paused to take a deep breath and closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep a tear rolled down his cheek. _"I miss you so much my love."_

******************************

Margaret and Severus sat quietly in Severus' front room as Harry helped Bria pack her clothes once again. Neither one of them said a word as Severus glared at her until she finally spoke up, "I'm not one of your students so that look of discontent will not work on me. Besides your glare is nothing compared to the one that Professor Golum use to give Adam and I." she stated.

"My dear Ms. Lupin if I were wasting my time glaring at you then you would definatly feel it. I am merely attempting to determine what kind of mental state the magistrate was in when he determined that Bria would be better off staying with you during this time in her life."

"Bria will be perfectly fine staying at the family home and surrounded by family."

"Like her mother was perfectly fine being placed in your care?"

"I knew it. Even with what happened to the magistrates own daughter you still blame me for what happened to Dannie. Listen here Snape, I'll admit I wasn't there when she needed me but I was under the assumption that Deloris would have obeyed court orders that pertained to her care and treatment. I did every legal thing in my power that I could to care for her just like the magistrate did with Katherine."

"You should have restricted her visitations and who actually was permitted to treat her or take care of her."

"I did. The only people that were allowed to set foot in that room were of my own choosing. I did everything I could."

"You didn't arrive in time to help her when she needed it. You even said you had been investigating the Safehouse due to what goes on there."

"For your information I was in that facility the moment the wards were lifted and visitors were permitted to enter. Unfortunately nobody ever visited with their family members once they were committed so nobody with proper intentions ever questioned the 'private party' hours that took place." Margaret sighed, "Be thankful she wasn't there to be greeted by the junior Deatheater festivities. They would have had a wonderful time with her in the condition she was in when…"

"What do you mean by the condition she was in? She wasn't in any condition short of deceased by the time you got there and now that Lucius is gone there are no other necrophilias in Voldemort's ranks that would dare been seen in such a place."

"What about those children? Some of them were with women either they or one of their friends had murdered while…." she paused before changing the subject when she saw the two teens enter the room. "Are you ready to go?" Bria just shrugged. "Very well then. Harry you are more than welcome to visit with us the day after tomorrow. After Bria has received her numbers."

"Wait a second. What do you mean numbers? You don't mean like what dad has do you? I don't want to be branded." she said hysterically as she started backing away.

"Miss Lightpaws." Severus spat capturing Bria's attention, "You will cist this immediately. You know that you are to be registered with the Ministry as a werewolf, this is merely the procedure you must go though."

"Listen Bria I won't lie to you by saying it won't hurt but I will do what I can to ease the pain. As for anyone seeing it, outside of an auror scanning it the only ones who will be able to see it are those you choose to." Margaret explained.

"I still don't want it done." the girl stated.

"I know and I understand but it has to be. Now come along, it's almost dinner time and the family will be waiting." she then turned to Harry and Severus, "You are more than welcome to come and visit with her the day after tomorrow, in fact I would like to go over Remus' case with you."

"Harry will be there once his final exam is over with. It is not necessary for you to be burdened by your brother's case. I will have it completed in sufficient time for presentation." Severus replied.

"Can you guarantee that what you have is an airtight case?"

"You should know there is no such guarantee."

"The Ministry has an airtight case. His serial number provided that."

"All we have to do is prove that there was no harm done to her and she accepted the bite willingly."

"But without her being available to testify to that will declare it all as hear-say. You need to have a backup. Something that could possibly distinguish their case is different from those of the past. As it is we also have to prove her mental stability, that's going to be hard to do at the same time."

"There should be an exception to the rule since they have mated."

"Don't you think that if that was the case then Remus would have been released once the magistrate was shown proof? Albus said that you guys came back with some sort of paperwork?"

"All we really have is their medical records and birth certificates. Her cousins seemed to believe that there was important information regarding her in the records but with everything going on we were never able to find out what it was or what the terminology meant." 

"May I take them with? I have a friend who's a physician and can translate it for us."

"Physician? You mean a muggle medic? You know the rules of exposing…"

"He's not a muggle; he's a squib who happens to work in the muggle medical field. I've known him just about all my life and since neither one of us know their terminology then he could explain it to us."

Severus walked over to his desk and pulled a manila envelope from the drawer then waved his wand over it as he mumbled a duplication spell before he gave the copies to Margaret. "I will hold onto the originals."

Margaret quickly scanned over the paperwork to make sure they seemed somewhat legible. "Very well then. We'll expect the two of you at my place in two days and I can let you know what I've learned." she then looked at Bria. "Come along we're late." and they headed off the grounds towards Hogsmeade.

"I thought we were late. Where are we going now?" Bria asked.

"I have one more stop to make in town." she said.

******************************

Not long after the women left Sirius walked into Severus quarters, "Have either of you seen the twins lately?" he asked.

"Not since we got back here. Have you checked the weight room?" Severus asked.

"Yes I've searched everywhere but can't find them."

"Try looking behind you, Ann just walked by." Harry stated.

As Sirius turned to go after his daughter he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. As soon as he entered their quarters he held it out towards her, "Why didn't you tell me that you were still in contact with her?"

"I haven't been. We just received those this afternoon when we got back." she quietly replied.

"So your brother received one too?" Ann nodded, "where is he?" Sirius asked but when all she did was look at him he took a deep breath and sighed. "Go to your uncle's and stay there until I get back. Don't you dare leave until then." He then changed into Padfoot and ran out of the castle and across the grounds as quickly as possible.

*****************************

Jamie started to walk out of Honeydukes but stopped in the doorway as he noticed Margaret and Bria down the street.

"Here hand onto my hand." Margaret said as she reached out to Bria but she pulled away. "We need to Apparate and I am not taking a chance on having you splinched. Now hold on." Bria then reluctantly did as she was told and the two of them disappeared.

Meanwhile Patricia was sitting inside The Three Broomsticks relieved to be out her usual Deatheater robes but also nervous on what she would say to her children. As she sat there lost in thought she didn't notice the two men who walked up to her table. "Good afternoon Mistress."

She then looked at them, "You need to watch what you say around here. I refuse to be exposed by you two idiots. Now I suggest you get out of here and leave me be."

"We were sent to collect you. Our lord wishes to have a meeting with you immediately." 

"Tell him I am already involved in a meeting and I will join him as soon as it's over." she replied as she noticed Jamie standing in the doorway across the street. One of the men then pulled out his wand and pointed it at her chest, "Our lord said immediately. He was quite disturbed about something that happened earlier. You wouldn't know what that happened to be would you?"

"Put that thing away now you fool. Do you want to be captured?" she said as she knocked the man's wand hand away but there was instantly another one pressed against her back. Patricia sighed and rose to her feet as stood up and was led out the door.

From the other side of the road Jamie saw the three of them walk down the street and into an alley and he quickly followed after them. As soon as he rounded the corner he heard voices and quietly proceeded until he reached another corner and quickly hid behind a dumpster and out of the sight of the four Deatheaters that surrounded his mother as she knelt before a heavily cloaked figure.

"Well well my dear, would you care to explain what happened to your pupils this afternoon?"

"I do apologize for that my lord. I felt with all their hard work they deserved to have some entertainment."

"So you took them to participate in this entertainment with beasts. I believed that when you stepped up to your family responsibilities that you had left your past indiscretions behind." Voldemort paused to look at the woman before him who continued to keep her eyes on the ground. "What I am curious about is how you have come to be here before me now instead of with your recruits in prison." Patricia remained silent. "Explain yourself."

"I do apologize my lord, I left for only a few minutes to visit with their owlery. The facility was known to entertain in such matters on a regular basis without any interference from the Ministry."

"The owlery? Who possibly could have been so important that you needed to owl at that particular time? It wouldn't by chance have been the Ministry would it?"

Patricia raised her head and looked at Voldemort and lied, "No my lord, I would never betray you in such matters." 

"What about your precious offspring?"

"My children will have nothing to do with me my lord."

"Is that so. Then explain the young man that is hiding behind the receptacle." Jamie heard Voldemort say before he started running back towards the main street. Voldemort instantly turned to two of the Deatheaters and commanded "Get him."

Before Jamie could make it half way through the alley the Deatheaters quickly caught up to him and the only thing the boy heard was "Stupefy" before he fell face down onto the ground. The two men walked up to the boy then picked him up by his arms before they drug him to the end of the alley. 

Voldemort looked upon Patricia "Your offspring have interfered with your loyalty towards me far too many times. You swore your servitude of your own free will stating that you would not have to be reminded of to whom you belong to. Although you have proved to be an asset you have also disappointed me but I have continued to be lenient towards you."

"You have my lord and for that I am extremely grateful. I swear I will not disapp…"

"Silence. I have no desire to hear any more of your empty promises of devotion." he then paused and chuckled as he glanced back and forth between Patricia and Jamie. "How fitting a punishment. Your family has served me well through the years although there have been a few disappointments and I am looking forward to your family's continued loyalty." Patricia looked at Voldemort questionably as he continued, "It seems that it has been quite a long time since I have disciplined the young for their parent's mishaps. Do you remember those times?"

"No my lord, please." she started begging.

"Imperio." Voldemort stated, immediately silencing Patricia then he turned to Jamie, "Enervate."

Jamie slowly started to come to when he realized where he was, he then lifted his head and noticed the lifeless look in her eyes, "Mom?"

Voldemort smiled at the boy, "Welcome son…" 

"I am Not your son." Jamie growled as he started struggling against the 2 Deatheaters that held him causing the third to walk over and assist them.

"Oh but soon you'll look to me as your father. It is about time you joined us, I have been waiting for this day."

"I won't join you….ever." 

"Don't make this harder than it is." Voldemort stated as he pulled an athame and a vile of green liquid from his robes, "Soon you will stand next to your mother in our little family and you will come to know you belong."

Jamie eyed the items that he had in his hand and started trying to struggle even more but the three men held on even tighter. "No no no no no no, you are not going to mark me." he started panicking.

"My dear boy, I wouldn't dream of it. That's your mother's job." he replied in a sarcastically soothing voice and Patricia started slowly walking towards her son.

"Mom, no, fight it…mom….please mom no…" Jamie started shouting as her shaky hand pressed the athame to his arm starting the incision and the boy's blood started trickling down his arm.

As soon as Padfoot arrived in town he looked up and down the street when his canine ears pickup up the boy's screams and knew it was _Jamie_. He then went running towards the commotion but as soon as he arrived he heard a faint chanting coming from the Deatheaters as the one woman he once believed to be his life poured something onto their son's arm that resulted in spine curling screams echoing through the passage. Sirius had one thought on his mind and that was to stop what was going on and save his son but before he could react he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "It's too late it's already started." the old man said.

Sirius shook his head "I'll be damned if I let them finish." 

"The poison is already in his system, if they do not finish the ceremony then it will not be contained. Are you willing to risk your son's life?"

Sirius closed his eyes momentarily as Jamie released another blood curdling scream. Unknown to him, Severus was trying to sooth identical screams that were filling his quarters.

__

TBC

************************************************************

__

Well, this was not exactly what I had in mind but last week when my muse returned she rewrote the whole chapter.

Please review


	16. Unexpected Expectations

**_

Chapter 16 - Unexpected Expectations

_**

As soon as Margaret and Bria arrived on the front lawn of the Lupin estates Margaret noticed how green the girl's completion had become and she immediately led her to the nearest bush where she held her hair back while Bria was sick. As soon as the girl was done the woman looked at her, "Your father was the same way the first time he apparated, I should have suspected that it would affect you too." Bria remained quiet and accepted a mint leaf that was offered to her. They then walked across the lawn to the front door in which opened automatically for the two of them.

Bria was stunned when she took notice of the size of the foyer as they walked in. The room alone was larger than either of her parent's quarters so she could only guess at the size of the rest of the house. She was suddenly startled when a house-elf appeared before them. Margaret gave the elf her cloak and Bria's duffle "Take her things to the room next to Xander's."

"Yes Mistress."

"Oh and as soon as you're done I'm afraid there's a slight mess in the front hedges I need to you attend to."

"Yes Mistress, at once." the elf replied before it disappeared.

Margaret then looked at Bria as she continued to eye her surroundings "I know it's quite large, a bit too big for my choosing but I'm sure you'll learn your way around in no time." Bria still remained quiet, "Until then I'll give you a map of the grounds. All I ask is that you be careful of where you go. If it's not on the map then you shouldn't be there." Bria nodded.

The two of them then headed down the long corridor and up the stairs while Bria looked at all the portraits on the walls. As soon as they entered the dinning room everyone turned and gawked at them. "It's about time you decided to show up." an older woman stated.

"I'm sorry we're late, I had an errand to run." Margaret replied as she motioned for Bria to sit next to Xander while an elf brought in another chair.

"Who may I ask is that? We told you when you took on this little hobby of yours that you would not be allowed to bring any of your monsters into our home. It's bad enough that we have had to tolerate your assistant running around here all day."

"Veronica I know for a fact that Barbara knows and has paid attention to the rules here and has not left the vicinity of the east wing. As for Gabriella here she is not one of my patents, she happens to be our niece." Margaret replied as the food was passed around the table.

"What do you mean by **our** niece? I don't recall neither Angelica nor I ever giving birth to a daughter and unless you decided to have a bit of fun with one of those roadies when you were with that good for nothing ex…"

"How many times do I need to remind you to keep your opinions of Adam to yourself?"

"I'm just speaking the truth. He was a good for nothing, expelled in his final year. If she is our niece then it could only mean that you briefly came to your senses sooner than we gave you credit for." Veronica snapped as she glared at Bria who was feeling very uncomfortable and picking at her food. "So what was he? One of those savage Indians from the states? I do hope you had enough sense to check into his family history to see how pure his blood is."

"No dear sister, I hate to break the news but it seems that we weren't the only ones in the family to have children."

"Well if she's not yours and she's definatly not any of ours then she obviously does not belong here." Angelica stated.

"Has twenty years honestly erased your minds? Think back, who was the house and land originally suppose to go to?"

"Well since father legally had no son's that reached legal age it went to its proper owner, me. And since this is my home I want her gone. She has no right to be here."

"She has more right to be here than any of the other children, she's Rem…"

"Don't you dare say that name." Veronica shouted, "You know it is no longer allowed to be used within these walls after what he did."

"Remus didn't do anything wrong it was Deloris' doing. She refused to take on her role as his mate and produce an heir with him. He has an heir now, she is his daughter whether you like it or not she has every right to be here."

"Are you suggesting that we just hand everything over to him now after all these years? If we do that then what in Merlin's name do you suppose is going to happen to all of it when he has his soul sucked out? I am not going to stand by and watch that…that thing take over the family business and destroy everything we worked so hard for."

Bria had seen and heard enough, she was quite aware of where she actually stood in her father's family. "I don't want your fucking business and neither will my dad once we get him released. You can take this house and everything else and just shove it all up your fat ass." she spat before she got up from the table and ran out of the room.

"Well I never. The nerve of it speaking to me in such manner." Veronica stated.

"Calm yourself sister; just remember she won't be here that long." Angelica replied.

"Well she has already been here far too long. Margaret I suggest you take that child back to the cave you drug her out of and leave her to rot."

"Veronica you deserve everything that she said. In fact I'm surprised she didn't say more than she did. Bria will be staying here until the new term starts or Remus is released."

"NO I will NOT have her in MY home!"

"Yes sister you will, court orders. I suggest you start praying that Remus is found innocent of all charges."

"Julius has not worked as hard as he has just so that monster can walk in and take it all away from us."

"Julius work hard? I suggest you have a look at the books sister, your precious Julius has run the vineyard into the red. I'm quite surprised with the way he spends money at brothels we have not already lost everything."

"How dare you make such accusations. Julius would never…"

"Oh no? Ask him where he was earlier today and what happened while he was there before you ever try to defend him to me again. Better yet find out the answers and then try to defend him to your own brother or niece and see what happens." Margaret spat before she turned and went in search for Bria with Xander close behind her.

"Mum, what you said about Uncle Julius, what did he do?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with right now. Just keep a close eye on your cousin when he comes back, ok?"

"He wouldn't try to hurt her would he?"

"I'm not sure but I don't trust him." Margaret said. "Ok I need you to check outside and I'll check around in here." The tow of them separated to search the estate. While Margaret was looking around the house she almost ran into her assistant. "How's she doing?"

"She was sleeping when I checked on her but the good news is that her vitals are back to normal. Were you able to tell them?"

"No, unfortunately Deloris was at the courthouse today and I didn't want her to try to claim that I'm stealing her inmates without authority."

"But that is what you did. What are you going to do when she finds out? You do realize that you could loose your licenses over this." 

"No I don't believe I will. There was another incident this afternoon that completely shut down the Safehouse for good. In fact after tomorrow I'm going to need you to check with St Mungos and see if they can you anymore assistance there. They transferred all of Deloris' surviving inmates there."

"Surviving inmates?"

"It's a long story; I'll have to tell you about it later. I need to find my niece right now."

"Ok then if you don't need me for anything else I'll be going home."

"Alright then, be here bright and early tomorrow morning though, I need to register Bria." Margaret replied and her assistant headed for the front door.

******************************

As Harry sat and studied for his final OWL that was to take place the following morning Ann and Draco were occupied by a game of chess. She was loosing terribly with only being to have taken two of his pawns and a rook. "You would think that with as much time as you've spent with Weasley you would have at least been some sort of a challenge." Draco smirked before he announced "Checkmate."

Harry glanced at her as she rose from the table and walked across the room to sit in one of the other chairs, "Ann are you feeling alight?"

She shrugged "I'm just bored."

"Well it's no more boring that any other day." Draco replied as he stood up "Well I'm going to do a few laps around the pitch, want to come along?"

"She can't, she has to stay here until the others return." Severus stated as he entered from the kitchen. He then walked up behind Harry and closed the boy's text book that he was reading, "You have gone over your study time by a half hour. I thought I made it clear that I don't want you to over do it."

"Sorry dad I guess I lost track of time." 

"Well come along, I could use your help. Ann, would you care to join us?" the girl just shook her head so the two of them proceeded into the other room. After awhile Severus looked at his son "Well that should be all, why don't you go…." he was interrupted by a loud spine curdling scream from the other room. "What in Merlin's name?" he said as he ran back into the front room only to see his niece curled up on the floor. From where Severus was standing it looked as if the girl was having problems with her stomach, "Harry go get Poppy…immediately."

"Will she be alight?"

"If you hurry, yes." Severus said as he lifted Ann off the floor and laid her down onto the couch while Harry ran out the door and down the corridor. As soon as she was stretched out onto the couch Severus realized it wasn't her stomach at all and there was something wrong with her arm. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"It…it's burning!" she cried.

Severus gently pried her hand off her forearm and lifted the sleeve and gasped as the skin was gradually turned black as coal in the same spot his own mark was. "When did…who did this to you?"

"_Sniff_ It just started…"

"Ann Marie, I need you to think, is there anybody anything that you could have bumped into or…"

"No." she stated, "I don't know why it started or where it came from."

Severus rose from the couch and walked into the other room only to quickly return with a bowl of salve that he gently applied to the area causing the burning to subside and Ann to slowly calm down.

Soon after Harry and Madam Pomphrey arrived "What happened to her?" she asked as she walked over to the couch and noticed the mark on the girl's arm. 

"I'm not sure but it seems as if she will be fine."

"Severus, tell me that is not what it appears to be." Severus remained quiet as he covered Ann's arm and walked into the other room with Poppy following close behind him. "Severus answer me. Is that the dark mark on her arm?"

"As of now, no it is not."

"Are you positive of this? With your family's history…"

"I am quite aware of not only my history but that of my family and I can assure you that the girl in there has not been marked." Severus stated as he kept an eye on Ann from the doorway.

******************************

The sun was setting as Xander was flying around the property looking for Bria. He was about ready to call it quits when he finally found her sitting at the edge of the vineyard. "There you are." he said as he hovered over her.

"Go away."

"Nope, mum sent me out to find you."

"Why? So that they can prove none of you want me around as much as I don't want to be here?"

"Mum and I want you here, they use to treat me the same way but they'll stop after awhile."

"Well I don't want to wait until then, I was much better off at home."

"Sorry but you're stuck. We're twenty miles from the nearest town and not even set up for Floo travel. Unless you have your apparition license then you might as well make yourself comfortable." Bria just glared at the younger boy above her, "Just think of it. Wouldn't you really love to piss off our aunts for the way they welcomed you?" Bria smirked. "I thought so, what better way to do so than to not only stay here but make yourself quite visible."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you all felt the same way."

"No not at all. I guess it's because from what mum always said, her and Uncle Remus were tight, not to mention do you realize how tired I am of being the oldest one? Having nine younger cousins is annoying. Ever since mum told me about you I was looking forward to going to school even more."

"Trust me, school is school. It's not all that great, especially when your parents and their friends are your teachers. The only good thing about it is that you don't have to stay in the dorms over the weekends."

"Try being home schooled with everyone younger than you. I can hardly wait to get away from here and with kids my age." Xander paused, "So are we going to stay out here all night or are we going to go back inside and upset our aunts some more?" Bria sighed "I'll tell you now; mum's not the type you really want to have worried about you. She can get overly clingy once she sees reason to be."

Bria stood up and brushed the dirt from her shorts "Fine let's go back." As the two of them started walking towards the house Bria looked at her cousin "So is that the only thing there is to do around here?"

"Pretty much so, there's a pitch on the other side of the estate if you want to play one on one tomorrow."

"That's ok, I don't play. Besides I have to be branded tomorrow."

"Branded? You mean you don't have your numbers yet? I thought mum said you were born a werewolf."

"I was but I was raised in the Muggle world as a shape-shifter like my mom was."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being able to change form like that? What's it like?"

Bria shrugged, "I suppose it's cool I guess. I've done it as long as I can remember so I don't know what it's like not to be able to change."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all, that was one of the traits that I didn't inherit. I know mom didn't use to have any pain either until she became one."

"If you bit someone would they also become a werewolf?"

"I never tried it so I really don't know…Probably." Bria stopped walking "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess. You're the first one I've met."

"But your mom works with werewolves all the time. Why don't you just ask her?"

"She may work with them but she can't tell me what it's like to be one."

"Listen it's really not as great as you think it is. Yes being able to change like I do is cool but if you look at everything I went through this past year alone and what I get to look forward to isn't. I spent the last year with some lunatic trying to kill me for my pelt, I have to be branded so that I can be watched by the Ministry for the rest of my life, and last of all dad is not in jail for merely marking mom."

"He did more than mark your mum though, he turned her into another werewolf." he replied as he noticed she wasn't paying much attention. "Your not changing your mind about going back to the house are you?"

"No, I just thought of something. You wouldn't by chance have a computer would you?"

"A what?"

"Shit, I didn't think so….and your house isn't on the Floo…I need to reach Uncle Dan and Aunt Bobby."

"You can owl them. I know mum wouldn't mind."

"No that would take too long, they're back in Wisconsin."

"Do you know anyone else who would have one of these compoota's that may live closer?"

"Hermione has one but I don't think she's at home right now?"

"Well what is it, maybe mum's friend has one."

"It's something that's used in the Muggle world mainly to find information on or to even talk with someone on the other side of the world."

"We have a good size library, the information you need is surely in there."

"No our stories very rarely make it to print they are mainly told at the different gatherings by storytellers. I just needed to talk to my uncle to see if he remembered one in particular." Bria sighed, "Forget it, it's not like some old fairytale could possibly help my dad now." she then lowered her head and slowly started towards the house again followed by Xander.

******************************

As Severus finished preparing dinner Harry and Ann played a regular card game as Poppy kept an eye on the girl to make sure that what ever it was that affected her earlier didn't happen again. Just then the front door flew open and Sirius barged in with Jamie in his arms and Patricia following close behind the two of them. "SEVERUS!" he bellowed.

"Now what is going on?" Severus loudly grumbled as he walked into the room curiously locking his eyes on his sister.

"Ask your sister. I found her and Jamie in an alleyway in Hogsmeade with Voldemort. Severus, you have to counteract what they gave him." Sirius said as he placed the boy on the loveseat.

"Patricia what did you give him?" he said as he glared at her.

Patricia slid down the wall with tears streaming down her face "Oh Merlin, I am sorry….I just wanted to see…to talk to….but they caught us and next thing I know…Merlin please." 

"Tell me what you didn't…!" he said in a more demanding tone.

"Not completely. The ceremony was interrupted and he didn't get the whole potion. Tell me he'll be ok…Please Sev."

"I need you to tell me exactly what ceremony was being preformed and how it was done."

"Please understand…I didn't want this…I promise you this was the last thing I ever wanted…and I tried to fight it." she cried.

"Stop lying!" Ann yelled at her, "You tried to take us away last spring."

"I just wanted to be with you again. I missed having my…."

"Bullocks! If you really wanted us you would have never…"

"Ann Marie that is enough. I want you and Harry in the kitchen now while your parents and I sort this out." Severus waited until the two of them were in the other room. "What potion was used?"

"I…I don't know." she replied as she started to stand up and walk towards the couch their son was on. "I'm so sorry baby, I…"

"Keep your fucking apologies to yourself bitch, they aren't going to help him now. " Sirius commanded as he grabbed her by the arm and flung her to the other side of the room "You stay away from my children!"

"They are my children too!"

"No! You gave them up when you became **his** slut!"

"Severus, please." she pleaded.

"What does the potion do Patricia?" Severus asked as he remained as calm as possible.

"It's new; he recently started using it on the children to make sure that they never disobey him like you did." 

"How does he do that?" Severus asked.

"The old man said its acid based, if…if the stabilizer isn't administered then it slowly eats through their system." Sirius replied.

Poppy looked at the boy, "If the ceremony was not completed then how is it that the acid has not started to take effect?"

"That part of the potion had just started to be administered when Sirius attacked me and knocked it to the ground."

Severus turned and glared at Sirius, "You knew he needed it and you still attacked? What were you thinking?" 

"I couldn't let them take him, I…"

"Once again you didn't bother to think about what you were doing did you? " Severus asked as he noticed Patricia was clutching a vile in her hand, "Is that the remainder?" she nodded and Severus quickly grabbed the vile from her hand and quickly smelled the contents as he walked over and looked at Poppy who nodded in agreement before he started to pour it onto the boy's arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius shouted.

"I'm saving your son's life." Severus calmly replied. 

"No your not, your giving him to Voldemort."

"Black, let me remind you, your son needs a stabilizer as quickly as possible before this eats him alive…do you want the child to just lay here and die a very painful death?" Severus waited for an answer but received none, "Answer now. There's not enough to completely stop the effects but it will contain it a bit longer."

Sirius stared at his son who was starting to go into convulsions as his eyes started to tear, "But if he survives then he will…" 

"I know he will and we will do what we can to hopefully bring him back. I need your answer now."

"Dad, please…" Ann begged from the doorway.

Sirius looked between the girl and his wife, "Is this going to affect her as it did you when he was marked?"

Patricia shook her head, "That's what the chant was for, to sever any bond he had to his siblings."

Sirius closed his eyes and lowered his head, "You've won, I hope you're happy now. You have our son back…but I warn you…if I ever think you are even considering trying to contact her in any way I **will** kill you." 

"Siri…I didn't…"

"Don't. Just…just keep him safe. Sev, do whatever it is you have to do but don't let him die." he then turned to Ann "Come along, lets go home." then waited for her to walk past him towards the door.

"Princess," Patricia murmured as Ann passed without acknowledging her in any way

"It's a wonder your children have survived as long as they have. The two of you have always jumped into things before thinking about the consequences. I do hope you are pleased with these results." Severus stated as he continued to pour what was left of the potion onto the boy's arm.

"The last thing in the world I need from you dear brother is a lecture about my decisions in my life. What I do does not concern you."

"When your reckless antics are brought into my home then yes it does." Severus took a deep breath and sighed "Go with Poppy and Jamie to the infirmary and wait for me there. Harry I need you to go find Draco and bring him to my labs. Do not tell him about what has happened, I will take care of that. It looks like it's going to be a long night tonight."

"Severus, what about Albus. He needs to know what has happened." Poppy stated as she conjured up a stretcher to carry the boy on.

"I am well aware of that and I will inform him but right now our biggest concern is keeping Jamie alive."

******************************

Dannie woke up feeling much better although still groggy from what she considered far too much sleep. She then placed her feet onto the floor and slowly started to stand as she tested the strength in her legs. Once standing she slowly made her way over to her duffel that was still on top of the dresser and pulled out some clothes for the day when she noticed a small leather medicine bag and a note underneath it.

__

Angel,

I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way we left things at the end of your visit home. You and Nicca are my babies and although this mate of yours seems to care for the two of you very much, the pain of loosing you two was too much to bear. 

I have found the papers you left out and from what I can tell you are in for some very hard times. I hope the information I have given Dan will be of some assistance.

Although I cannot be there to protect you I want you to put this on and do not take it off. Do not worry there was no hatred in my heart when I prepared it, only my love and concern for you. 

Until our paths cross again, remember you will always be my baby and I will always love you.

Papa

Dannie then placed the bag around her neck and went in search for the bathroom. Before she even made it to the door that led out of the rooms there was a small panicky voice behind her. "No! Shandra told miss she cannot leave. You must stay her or master will be in trouble."

Dannie sighed and looked at the pain in the ass elf, "I doubt your master would be too appreciative of you if you deny me the use of the facilities." 

"No, Shandra not deny miss use of the facilities, just miss must use the ones in here, behind that door." she said as she pointed to the other side of the room.

Dannie sighed, "Fine. I'll use that one but I will also need something to eat and unless there is a hidden kitchen in here as well…"

"No kitchen. Shandra will make food for miss but you must stay here until Shandra returns." the elf replied.

Dannie quickly showered and dressed and peered out the door in hopes that the elf hadn't returned. No seeing anyone around she quickly made her way out of the room and started down the long corridor until she reached then end where she stopped and listened for any sounds from around the corner. Upon not hearing anything she started to proceed but only to be quickly stopped by an angry Shandra. 

"Miss has been told she is **not** to leave master's rooms." she shouted and with a snap of her fingers Dannie was bound, gagged, and floating back towards the room and dropped onto the bed while the elf mumbled to herself "Master deserves better mate, miss does not listen. Miss only wants master punished by mister. Shandra not believe miss would act in this manner if miss cared for master." Dannie tried struggling against the roped but quickly found that the more she did the tighter they became. 

__

Meanwhile on the other side of the house

Bria woke up bright and early and as soon as she walked into the main room of Margaret's quarters she noticed her aunt with her back to her as she worked at her desk. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" the woman asked.

"Ok I guess." 

"So are you ready to get started with your registration?"

"Now? I was hoping to get something to eat first."

"Unfortunately the antistatic must be taken on an empty stomach in order to work properly." she explained as Bria sat on the couch. "So do you want to know what is going to happen or would you prefer to be surprised?"

"I know what will happen, you're gonna brand me like I was some sort of farm animal."

"Well I would like to think that the way I do it is much more civilized than just tying someone or something down and just burning them with a branding iron."

"So then it is done the same way."

"In a way yes. But as you can see there is nothing making the metal hot. I'm simply going to place the silver plate onto your skin long enough for your serial number to seep in and then it will be gently removed."

"Silver? But…"

"Yes silver but don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Margaret replied as she walked over and handed Bria a small vile. "Just drink this and when you wake up the procedure will be over with." Bria looked at her aunt trying to figure out if what she was saying was the truth, "You don't have to take it if you don't want to but I must warn you that there would be a tremendous amount of pain." Bria hesitantly raised the vile to her mouth as she watched the woman next to her smile, "I promise, the last thing in the world I want is for you to be hurt anymore than you already have been." 

Just as the girl finished the potion Barbara came running into the room, "I'm sorry I'm late. I wanted to stop by…"

Margaret cleared her throat quickly to keep the woman from saying anything else, "Bria, this is my assistant, Barbara. She's going to be monitoring you while I register you." The potion started to take effect immediately making Bria groggy enough so that all she could do was nod in response. Within a few minutes she was sound asleep and oblivious to anything around her. Barbara then repositioned her so that the arm that was to be marked would be easily accessible while Margaret finished putting the serial number on the plate. "So how is our other patient doing this morning?" 

"Well I believe she must be feeling quite a bit better. It seems she has already found the facilities and was in the shower."

Margaret started placing the plate to the exposed arms as she said, "I didn't expect her to be up and about already. I had better stop by there since I'm sure she'll have quite a few questions."

"Well if you'd like I can finish here while you go and check on her." 

"Are you sure you can handle it on your own?" 

"Positive."

"Very well then. I think I'll stop by the kitchens first and get her something to eat, she's probably starved. If there seems to be any reaction at all come and get me immediately." Margaret stated as she placed a salve on the table as Barbara slowly started to remove the plate as gently as possible without tearing the skin.

******************************

  


Meanwhile unknown to anyone, Julius had arrived home a few days early and as he entered through the back door of the manor he saw Barbara exit a wing of the house that was suppose to have been closed off. He immediately ducked into a nearby door way and waited until the woman was out of view only to quickly see his oldest nephew sneak down the same corridor she came from. Curious about not only what the boy was up to but what the woman was doing down there he quietly followed Xander down the dark empty corridor only to stop and listen outside the doorway that led to the quarters. As soon as Xander entered the room he briefly looked around before turning on the high-fi and sitting down at the drum set in the corner. When Julius heard the beat of the music starting he threw open the door letting it slam into the wall just for the enjoyment of startling the boy. "What do you think you are doing back here?" he asked.

"I….I just wanted to…."

"You just wanted to come into an area that is completely forbidden to you so that you can disturb someone else's belongings." he said as he approached the boy, "It's about time that you learned that just because you are the oldest you do NOT get to do whatever you wish."

Xander quickly moved away from the drums and blindly moved to his side only to bump into the high-fi and causing the phonograph to fall to the floor "I…I'm sorry….it was an…" the boy stammered as Julius lunged towards the boy and grabbed his arm.

"Look at what you have done!"

"Let go your hurting me!" Xander shouted as he tried to pull his arm away. Unfortunately Julius grabbed the boy's other arm and started violently shaking him until they heard a noise from the other room.

"What was that?" 

"I swear I don't know" the boy fearfully replied

Julius threw the boy away from him sending him into the wall. As he started walking towards the bedroom Xander took the opportunity to run out of the room and down the corridor. When Julius reached the doorway he quickly noticed that a nightstand had been knocked over and the culprit was bound and gagged on the bed. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Dannie turned towards the voice and her eyes widened in fear, "I assumed that you had perished after our last meeting." 

************************************************************  
_TBC ----- Please Review_


	17. Goodbye Hello Again

**__**

Chapter 17

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Dannie turned towards the voice and her eyes widened in fear, "I assumed that you had perished after our last meeting." 

As the man entered the room he immediately removed his robes and placed them on the foot of the bed then continued towards Dannie. She quickly tried scooting backwards away from him but soon ran out of room and fell backwards off the end of the bed. "I do appreciate the fact that you are attempting to put up a fight on this. I would hate the idea that you would be too easy of a conquest." he then smiled down at her, "Although I must remember to thank my dear sister in law for your presence, these ropes are not something that appeal to me." he then waved his wand and removed Dannie's bondings and she scrambled to her feet as he quickly moved to block the doorway. Julius then started walking toward her once again as she back to the corner. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you are not appreciative of your surroundings here." he said as he ran the back of his fingers downward from her jaw line and across her breast only to pull them away as if they were burned as soon as they passed over the medicine pouch.

"Keep your fu…" Dannie started to say but was quickly silenced when he pressed his mouth to hers and in defense she just as quickly connected her knee with his groin.

As Julius collapsed Dannie tried making her way past him but he quickly grabbed her ankle causing her to fall to the ground and crashing into the breakfast tray that Shandra had left next to the bed. "You little Bitch! I will teach you respect." he shouted as he flipped her over by her legs and started to crawl on top of her. 

Dannie stared at her attacker as her hand quickly searched for anything to defend herself with. 

******************************

As Xander ran down the corridor he rounded the corner and collided straight into Margaret. "What in the world are you doing down here?"

"I just wanted to try his drums, I…I didn't mean any harm." 

"Well you know that you kids aren't allowed down here. If they found out…" she paused as she noticed her son kept looking back towards the set of rooms, "Look at me, what happened?"

"He..he found me in there and I'm sorry I didn't mean to break the…that music thing. It was an accident. I swear."

"Who found you in there? Julius?" the boy just nodded "Go back to my rooms now and wait for me" Margaret said before she went running down the hallway towards her where Dannie should have been safely hidden. 

******************************

The sun was just starting to peak through the lab windows when Patricia walked into the room. She immediately noticed Severus sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room with an hour glass next to him and Draco had dozed off with his head rested on one of the potion books. She quietly looked around then made her way to the office doorway where she spotted Harry sleeping soundly on the couch. Unknown to her Severus opened his eyes slightly and watched her as she passed. She then made her way across the room and knelt down next to the sleeping boy and lightly brushed the fringe from his face and for the first time in over a decade she was able to take a good long look at her nephew/Godson. "I am sorry that I was unable to be there for you like your mum and I had planned. She would have been so proud of you today."

"I have it on good authority that she is proud of him, as am I." Severus said from the doorway. "If he was allowed to leave with you and the twins, would you still have turned to Voldemort?"

"I already explained to you why I did what I did. It didn't turn out the way it was suppose to but at least Sirius is free."

"You haven't answered my question. Would you still have turned to him?"

"If it meant having the charges against Sirius lifted, I honestly believe I would." Patricia stated.

"Did you really have so little faith in us to capture him that you would turn away from everything that we were taught? Everything we believed?"

"I still have the same beliefs, if I didn't I wouldn't have done what I did yesterday knowing that I was risking my own life."

"But it's not your life that you risked is it? You completely neglected the fact that it wasn't his followers that he use to punish, it was their children." Severus replied then Harry stirred and he motioned for her to follow him back into the lab. He then bottled up the potion and handed it to her, "This will keep the acid in his system stable as long as it is not triggered by Voldemort, just give him a few drops each morning."

"Severus I don't know how…" 

"Don't, this is for him not you. When you run out contact me and I will make some more but I will only do so as long as Jamie is alive and well. This is not to be used for you or any of the others that you have condemned to this life. Do I make myself clear?" Patricia nodded then tried to hug Severus but he stood firm and non-responsive so she quickly let go. "They will be awake soon, I suggest that you gather him and leave now before you are seen."

She quickly turned to the door leading to the corridor and started to leave but not without turning to take one last look at her brother then her nephew who stood sleepy-eyed in the office doorway and smiled at the two of them. Not five minutes later she and Jamie quickly and quietly crossed the school grounds and out of the gate without looking back. Not even noticing that he was being Severus cleaned the quietly cleaned the work area as Harry glanced over at Draco who was also watching his guardian. Severus then turned around and quickly composed himself as he saw the two boys watching him in silence. "I believe it's almost time for your exam." he said to Harry. 

"What about…Jamie will he…"

Severus ignored the question and just said "I'm going back to our quarters to get some sleep, wake me when your exam is completed and we'll then go out to the vineyards." he then walked out of the room and headed down the corridor. 

"You do realize that it could have easily been one of us instead." Draco stated.

"Yes I do, all too well." 

******************************

Dannie quickly crossed her ankles locking her legs together as he pushed himself against her. "This little hard to get game of yours is starting to get old very quick, now I suggest you relax and enjoy what you know you've been waiting for." Julius purred

She felt something with her finger tips and stretched her arm out and grabbed the item and immediately brought it up piercing the fork into his arm as she shouted "Get the fuck off me!" 

Julius reached up and pulled the fork out of his arm then instantly punched her in the jaw with the same hand causing it to scratch directly below her eye. "You bitch!" he shouted as he lifted up onto his knees and flipped her over onto her stomach again and lifted her head up by her hair, "You come into my home and sleep in one of my beds and you have the nerve to stab me with a fork? You should be thankful you aren't lying dead in that brothel you came from with the other beasts." he then released her hair and as he pulled down on back end of her shorts as Dannie tried to squirm away from him.

Just as Dannie heard him undo his zipper with his free hand there was a small pop at the other end of the room. "I knew it. Shandra leave Miss alone for short time and she have another mate!" and she felt the weight instantly move off her followed by a crash against the wall to the side of them. Dannie immediately scrambled forward grabbing a small butter knife and as she turned to sit with her back against the wall to calm her breathing there was another voice that came from the doorway.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Margaret shouted as she saw her brother-in-law's condition.

"The fucking beast stabbed me then that poor excuse for a rodent attacked me, that's what's going on here." Julius shouted. "I want them both out of here, NOW!" 

"I would be more than happy to leave if your little monster would quit tying me up." Dannie replied. "You told me that Albus asked you to be my counselor, how in the hell is bringing me here for that bastard helping to get me back home to Bria and Remus?"

"Miss not listen at all, Shandra say master's name cannot be…"

Margaret looked at the elf, "Shandra, you need to leave and let me deal with this now."

"Master be only one that can dismiss Shandra. Not misses and not sir Shandra not know."

Julius removed his blood stained shirt and threw it at the elf "I am the master of this house and I want you out now!"

"Julius that's enough, you're the master of the rest of the house but these are still my brother's rooms and you have no say-so in what goes on down here." Margaret then turned to Dannie, "The only reason I brought you here was so that you could recover without Deloris finding you. I honestly thought that by being in these rooms you would feel more at ease here." 

"I would have been more at ease if I was back at Hogwarts with my family, how in the world do you think I could have recovered easily here with that fugly hairless ewok wannabe tying me up so that bastard could have his way with me?"

"Shandra not keep you here for sir. Shandra make you to stay so master not be in trouble with Mister and Mistress." 

"Shandra, leave now before I make sure that when Remus returns you are dismissed and if I don't then I'm sure that Dannie will."

"What does your good for nothing brother have to do with anything that happens here?" Julius stated.

Dannie looked back and forth between the other two. "For your information these are still his rooms and she is his mate." Margaret stated as his jaw dropped. "How do you think Remus will feel about you trying to force yourself on her not once but twice, and in his own room no less. Not to mention the fact that you are still married to my sister."

"If they are mates as you say they are then why was she in a brothel? I paid good money for the use of her in any fashion that I pleased." Julius replied.

"I was there to be registered and that was it. You know that they had me in a body bind when they brought me into the room."

"I know nothing of the sort and there is nothing you can do or say to prove other wise."

"First of all the money you spent was not for your play, that was from the business account and I am quite sure that there will be plenty of proof of how you spend the corporate funds once Deloris is captured. Now do you care to explain your actions that took place in here?" Julius didn't say a word and Margaret continued, "I thought not."

"What are the conditions to keep either of you from saying anything?" Julius asked.

"No more brothels, no more recklessly wasting the profits. By the end of the fiscal year this place had better be in the black for once and remain that way. Not only will I keep all books and records but I expect receipts for every single knut that is spent and finally once Xander is of age you will offer to step down and hand over the business to him. Also I reserve the right to add onto these conditions once I have thought through the situation. Do I make myself clear?" Margaret asked.

"And what about her? How are you going to keep your brother from finding out about this?"

"That is for Dannie to decide and for you to worry about. Although we all know how he will react once he finds out, I do not believe either one of us will want to see him have to go through another trial."

Julius looked at Dannie with pleading eyes as he walked by her and out of the room. "I can't believe you just let him walk out of here like that. He needs his ass thrown in jail."

"You have to understand, not only do we need him to run the vineyard but by law there really isn't just cause to have him arrested."

"No just cause? He tried to rape me! What other cause should there be and you, why didn't you ever tell me who you were?"

"Dannie, you're a werewolf and a muggle one at that. You know as well as I do that you have absolutely no rights in this world. As it is we are very lucky that the Magistrate has agreed to continue with Remus' case."

"There has to be some sort of rights to keep something like this from happening to someone like me."

"Unfortunately no. You were placed into an underground brothel so he legally had paid for services with you; Julius was not completely in the wrong here." Margaret explained.

"You guys are all screwed up. It's no wonder why Remus never once talked about his childhood before school. Please just take me back to Hogwarts and away from here." she said as she stood up and walked over to the dresser to pickup her duffel. 

"I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't? You brought me here now take me back, I need to be with my daughter and prepare for this trial."

Margaret took a deep breath, "Please sit, we need to talk." 

"You have 2 minutes." Dannie replied as she remained standing leaning her back against the dresser. "This had better be a good reason."

"When you changed back at the Safehouse you had that collar on."

"Yeah so."

"Because of it you had literally cut off your oxygen supply long enough for you to completely become unconscious. Deloris and everyone there believed you were dead, we were lucky not only that Barbara and I arrived in time but that they didn't even take the time to check your vitals although they were so weak they were barely detectable."

"Fine then, Deloris believes that I'm dead. That means that she'll leave us alone."

"But you don't understand. With you being so close to death the people at the Safehouse were not the only ones that are under the impression that you crossed over."

"Remus and Bria." Dannie then saw Margaret close her eyes and nod in response. "But you surely told them that I wasn't." Margaret then shook her head. "Why the hell not?"

"At first I wanted to make sure that you would be alright. You were so weak when Barbara brought you here we didn't believe you could make it through the night. Then by the time I arrived at the courthouse I had decided that I needed to tell them. Unfortunately Deloris was already there and the magistrate was ready to start." Margaret stood up and walked over to her, "I hate the fact that I couldn't tell him the truth, I honestly wanted to just so he wouldn't hurt so much but the situation wouldn't allow it."

"But what about his trial? How do you expect the courts to believe that I was willing to accept the bite when I'm not there to say I was?"

"To be honest we really are unsure on how to precede other than the testimony of Bria and of coarse myself from the session that we had. And of coarse your friends."

"I didn't know many people in this world and as it was nothing that was ever spoken about."

"Don't you fret, we'll figure something out we will." Margaret stated. 

"What about Bria, how is she doing?"

"I can tell she's hurting but all in all she's alright. She's going through her registration…"

"Registration? After what happened to me how could anyone even consider taking her there? She's only 15 and…"

"Dannie calm down she is fine. Your daughter was never sent to the Safehouse. In fact it doesn't look as if anyone will be going back there again. She's actually back in my quarters recovering comfortably I assume." Margaret smiled.

"So I can see her then." Dannie said sounding more hopeful with the idea.

Margaret sighed, "Later today I suppose. After she has completely recovered and I'm able to explain the situation to her. She's quite amazing you know. Even after Remus told her about your crossing she still faced the magistrate without to much of a scene."

"Yes but if things keep up this way she's going to start to wonder if anyone really dies around here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story but let's just say I won't be the first person she's known to die and come back in just a few months." 

"Thing is though if you really want to be technical, you didn't completely die. As I explained earlier, your heart slowed drastically but it never did stop." Margaret then looked at her watch, "Listen I had better get back to check on Bria. I expect she just may wake up shortly and probably will have a bit of discomfort. Are you going to be alright in here?"

Dannie nodded, "As long as you keep that elf away from me I should be."

"Good, make yourself at home. I'm quite sure that Remus won't mind at all and as for Shandra, pay her no mind although she is actually quite harmless she does tend to over react and is quite possessive over my brother." 

Margaret then walked out of the room and was greeted by Xander who had remained in the corridor the whole time. "Mum, is that?"

"Yes now leave her be, she still has some mending to do. Especially after this morning." 

Meanwhile Dannie spent the rest of the morning walking around Remus' rooms for the first time taking the chance to really look over it's contents as the knife she had picked up was kept in reach of her at all times. 

******************************

Later that afternoon Bria woke up to see Margaret, Severus and another man at the desk discussing some things he pointed out of the paperwork between them. "What I would like to know is why anyone would give these vaccinations to someone."

"Why what are they?" Margaret asked.

"By looking at these alone I'd guess that this was someone's pet but with the Smallpox and Tetanus shots in the order they are in…Margaret I have never issued rabies vaccinations to anyone on a yearly basis. This is something that Muggles are only to give to their pets. Why in Merlin's name would a doctor authorize these treatments? Even if they lived in the woods and were bitten by a rapid animal then and only then it would be a series of 21 shots." the man explained.

"What's going on?" Bria asked.

"Well hello sleepy." Margaret cheerfully said, "Bria this is an old friend of the family. He's just explaining your mother's medical records to us. Ted, this is my niece, Gabriella." Margaret stated as Bria nodded to the man.

"Well I'll be. She resembles your brother at that age. I'm pleased to meet you my dear."

"If you two will excuse us I need to talk to Bria for a bit." Margaret said as she stood up and led the girl into the corridor. "I have something to show you but I need you to be understanding on why I didn't inform you sooner."

"Nothing's wrong with dad is it?"

"Don't worry; nothing has happened to your father." Margaret reassured her.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you would like to see his old rooms. Up until recently they should have been completely closed off from the rest of the house but with circumstances the way they are I've decided it needed to be used again."

"Used for what? Am I going to be staying down there now?"

"No that's not it at all." Margaret then stopped and looked at the girl, "You know I was to bring your mum to the court house yesterday. Unfortunately when I had arrived at the Safehouse she was already…How do I put this?"

"Just tell me what happened."

"I was the one to find you mother. She had been in the auditorium for certain special guests to…"

"I figured out why she changed, I know it was to keep from letting someone rape her and that's why she died." Bria explained.

Margaret shook her head. "She hadn't completely left. She was close but there was still a small possibility. My assistant and I let Deloris believe she was dead. It was the only way we could…" before Margaret could finish what she was saying Bria ran down the corridor and started looking around the rooms frantically for Dannie. Finally she found her hidden in the shade on the balcony while in wolf form watching Xander and Harry fly around the pitch that lay only a few yards away.

Before Dannie could change back Bria was tightly hugging her neck which caused Dannie to wench due to some bruising that remained and the younger girl let go of her. Bria then followed Dannie as she stood up and walked back into the room and jumped up onto the bed before changing back. Bria once again greeted her with a bone crushing hug. "Hey now what's all this for, you act like you haven't seen me in ages." Dannie replied. 

"Dad and that bitch said that you…"

"I know but I didn't thanks to your aunt getting me out of there."

Margaret walked into the room and saw the two talking and smiled to herself, "Bria you need to let your mother get some rest."

"I'm alright." Dannie replied as she pried Bria's arms off her waist.

"Are you sure?" Margaret asked and Dannie nodded. "Ok then. Bria if you want to bring your mum back to my quarters in a half hour I'll have dinner waiting for the two of you there."

"What about the others that are here, I thought me being here was to remain a secret. Aren't you worried about them telling anyone?"

"To be honest nobody ever goes into each others wings so as long as you stay between this one and mine then we will be alright. The only obstacle will be will be crossing through the main house. The rest of the family will be out for the rest of the afternoon so everything will be alright." Margaret then turned and left the room so that mother and daughter could have some time alone.

A few minutes later Margaret arrived back in her own rooms when Severus asked, "Where is Bria?"

"I thought she would enjoy seeing Remus' old rooms. She'll be back here for dinner."

"Do you really think it's wise for her to be there alone after going through such an ordeal?"

"To be honest it's the best thing for her." Margaret replied and she noticed Severus attempting to look straight into her eyes so she quickly walked into the other room. 

Severus rose from his chair and followed her, "How long were you going to keep it a secret?" he said knowing that the woman was hiding something but not sure of what it was.

"Until I am positive she's safe." 

"Is this what you were trying to tell me at the courthouse?" Severus asked and Margaret nodded "But she's not safe. You know if Deloris really wanted to she could…" 

"She's safer here than anywhere else, that's why I had Barbara bring her here after it happened instead of at the school. The only one that would even think of informing Deloris of her whereabouts is Julius and there is just too much information on him that I am in possession of, not to mention how petrified he is of Remus to ever say anything."

"Wait a second; you were the one who collected Bria yesterday. Who is Barbara and what does she have to do with anything?" he said as he spun her around "She's here? Why didn't you say anything yesterday? You saw how distraught your brother was and you just sat there knowing there was no reason for him to be."

"How in the hell was I to tell him with Deloris constantly around? I wasn't even certain that she was going to come out of this in tact whit the condition she was in at the time. Besides I did try to tell you but you didn't want to hear what I had to say. You were far to concerned that I had let my brother down once again." Margaret spat.

"What is her condition now? Is she well enough to face the magistrate and tell them that she wanted this to happen?"

"Dannie's testimony alone is no guarantee that the charges will be dropped. They could instead decide to send her to St Mungos permanently with the others. We have to find another way to make sure that we have at least one backup reason."

"Am I safe to assume that you are going to at least tell your brother the truth?" Severus asked.

"I don't think I'll have to. If I'm right then he has most likely noticed that something is not right and hopefully figured it out." Margaret replied.

"If he hasn't you will tell him. Right?"

"If she doesn't I will." Bria responded as she and Dannie walked into the room. 

"You be careful when you do. Make sure that nobody overhears you." Margaret said then she turned to Dannie taking note that she looked exhausted "I told you that you needed to rest and now see the shape your in. What are you doing here so soon?"

"I'm fine, I've spent far too much time resting over the past week, I need to move around more." Dannie replied 

"Do as you see fit, I can tell you will no matter what I say." Margaret stated and Dannie just smirked at her. The group then went back into the front room where they greeted the boys when they finally came back into the rooms. Everyone spent the rest of the evening enjoying dinner as Severus informed Dannie and Bria of what happened that morning and finally they all started working on Remus' trial once again.

************************************************************

__

I know it's not the greatest ending of the chapter but I spent too many days looking over it and trying to find something else and it was the best I could come up without my muse changing everything on me or putting me in another bind. 

Hopefully the next chapter will meet with everyone's approval and be out a lot sooner than these have been lately since I'm getting closer to the end of the story.


	18. Back to Court I

**__**

Chapter 18

Good Morning Witches and Wizards. This is Elmira reporting live outside the Ministry of Magic office as everyone who is anyone gathers to be allowed entrance for the trial of the year. 

Yes folks you heard me correctly, I'm here with so many others as we all are curious on what will happen to Hogwart's beloved professor, Remus Lupin as his daughter defends his actions against the belated Miss Lightpaws. 

Now I must state that as a former classmate of Mr. Lupin's I was quite surprised when I learned that he had had suffered with this condition since before our own school days. Even though I'm sure my female former classmates would agree that it does explain a few of his most talented ways of pleasuring us at one time or another. I personally do wish that I would have had the chance to meet the woman whom tamed the beast so to speak.

I have tried to interview many of their co-workers to get some sort of idea on what she was like and if it's actually true that she's an American muggle but it seems that nobody is willing to talk. 

I hate to say it folks but it seems as if the Aurors have shown up and are asking us to move along so that we do not raise anymore suspicions than we already have. If you have not made your way down her yet and you are not going to be apart of the trial then I must ask you to remain at home and stay turned in. I will give you up to date news as soon as it is made available.

******************************

Bria and Margaret entered the corridor just outside the court room when they noticed how crowded it was. Everyone was there ranging from former students to friends to various reporters who were starting to show their frustration caused by everyone's silence regarding the case. The moment they noticed Bria they went rushing towards her shouting out tons of questions that she couldn't quite make out. Just then Harry, Severus and some aurors surrounded the women and escorted them down an empty corridor to one of the vacant waiting rooms then locked the door.

"It's a mad house out there; I'm surprised I wasn't run into." Dannie said as she removed the hood from Margaret's invisibility cloak.

"Are you mad for bringing her here?" Severus asked. "I thought she was to remain in hiding."

"I felt it was in our best interest to bring her here with us instead of leaving her alone in the house." Margaret replied "Nobody suspects anything so she'll be fine."

"How did you get her past security without them noticing?"

"That you don't need to know." 

"And what if she happens to be caught? Then what happens?"

"Severus, I'll be fine. Nobody will have the slightest clue that I'm even here. Besides I feel better staying here rather than being closed up inside that place."

"Just keep yourself covered and don't take the hood off for anyone." Severus ordered.

"Yes daddy." Dannie said sarcastically while he just shook his head. Just then there was a knock at the door and Dannie quickly covered her head again. As soon as Margaret saw her hidden she opened the door to Tonks with Remus right behind her.

"They're ready to begin, if Bria would come with me." she said. Everyone wished the girl luck as she made her way to the door then she took a quick look in Dannie's direction and walked out and quickly hugged Remus before one of his guards pulled her back.

"She's ok" Bria whispered causing him to look at her in confusion before the two of them followed Tonks into the court room while the others waited patiently for either their turn or her to return.

As time passed the group was becoming anxious and very frustrated for not only had neither of them been called to testify but they still had no idea of what was going on in the courtroom. Dannie moved t stand off near the corner behind the door since only two chairs were provided in the room but with Severus pacing back and forth she didn't want to be run into again. Finally as lunch time approached the door flew open and knocked into Dannie sending her backwards onto the ground. "I hate to say this but we need to have you all move to another room. With this one being the closest to the courtroom we need to use it." the auror stated. The group then gathered their cloaks and followed their escort down the hall to another room where lunch and Bria were waiting for them.

"How did it go in there?" Margaret asked.

"It doesn't look good. I tried explaining to them on how much mom and I were looked at back home along with out medical records showing how we continuously received rabies shots on a yearly basis but the prosecutor just explained it as if it was nothing more than medical malpractice."

"Did you at least show them the birth certificates and how it said 'Other-Shape Shifter' under your race?" Harry asked.

"Yea but they just stated that the prejudices of the muggle world are not of their concern and that it needs to be taken up with our tribal elders. What I don't understand is if they are so upset that dad attacked a human then why won't they pay attention to all the evidence that we have that states she was never seen as being human?"

"Did they only have Ministry officials testify or was there anyone that they called on in your father's behalf?" Severus asked.

"They called a few officials that all did nothing but spit out what the law is but they also called Hermione in. I didn't know that they would be calling on any of the students."

"Only if their parents give written consent." Margaret stated. "How did she do?"

"I thought she did good, she mentioned some passage that she said was in her third year DADA textbook but they said that it was outdated and of no use. She then recited the actual law as written which contradicted with what the Ministry idiots said."

"Wait a second, what do you mean it contradicted what they said." Margaret questioned.

"They kept stating that a werewolf would be punished by death immediately upon infecting any human but Hermione pointed out that the actual written law states 'witch or wizard' and how dad was not punished immediately. They tried stating that the law had been re-written and the only reason that he was not punished was because he was out of jurisdiction."

"But if he was out of the Ministry's jurisdiction when it happened would that mean that the Ministry wouldn't be able to punish him for it?" Harry asked.

"I asked that to but the prosecution said that since 'it' resides in the Ministry boundaries that 'it' must adhere to Ministry laws and regulations no matter where 'it' goes."

"Who is this prosecutor?" Severus asked.

"Some complete asshole, Mac-something or other."

"Mac Naire?" Severus and Margaret both questioned in unison and Bria nodded.

"No wonder. He's been after Remus since he told Deloris what he was." Margaret sighed, "He's Deloris' cousin and unfortunately your uncle Julius' brother."

"Some real choice spouses your parents arranged for you and your siblings I see." Severus stated. "Between Julius, Deloris, and Adam I'm wondering who you plan on arranging for your own son." 

"Julius and Veronica deserve each other, Remus was smart for getting rid of Deloris, and as for Adam, not only was our union not arranged, he was very open got along quite well with my brother and everyone else."

"Still a prime choice husband, a head boy expelled for misusing a cauldron."

"Merlin will you people never let that die? He made a mistake and lost his wand due to it. But you know what, he was quite popular in the muggle world which I highly doubt you would be able to accomplish. Now can we drop the subject?" Margaret stated. "Dannie, do you have any other ideas that we could try?"

"Mom's not here." Bria stated.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Margaret asked.

"Just what I said, she's not here. I can't pickup her scent." Bria stated.

Severus looked at Margaret, "Didn't you make sure she was in front of you when you left?"

"No, I thought she was be right behind you."

******************************

__

~Meanwhile~

Before Dannie could get back up off the ground the door immediately closed. _Shit_ she thought knowing she couldn't just walk out into the corridor without raising suspicions she moved over to the opposite end of the room and quietly sat on the window ledge. Not ten minutes later the door opened again. Dannie looked to see if she could possibly sneak out at that time but to her surprise Tonks returned with another Auror who was followed by Remus in shackles causing Dannie to quietly gasp to herself. "You can take those off him, he'll be fine in here while we grab some lunch." Tonks stated.

"Are you sure? I heard what happened the other day and…"

"There was a reason for that and nobody was seriously injured. Just make sure you lock and ward the door." she replied.

Dannie watched as the younger auror escorted him slowly to the table and did as Tonks had suggested. As soon as she heard the door lock she walked around to the opposite end of the table from where he sat, not taking her eyes off him once. In the past week the joyful, loving, thin but nicely built man that could sense her a mile away turned into a sullen dirty fragile looking man who just sat in the chair slumped shouldered and unresponsive to his surroundings. His skin had paled and by the way the clothing hung on him it was clear that he had lost a dangerous amount of weight then finally his eyes. The same eyes that she had read every emotion of his for the past year were now completely blank and lifeless looking. As she reached out to ghost her hand across his cheek he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes causing her to quickly pull it back. "I'm so very sorry. Bria and everyone are trying all they can but…I just can't. I just don't know anymore. Everything I sense is wrong. You're gone but I still feel you…I even left the piece of your shirt in my cell and I can still smell you just as if you were here." He then rested his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands as Dannie reached towards him without hesitation and brushed the fringe to the side of his face causing him to freeze. 

With one hand Dannie removed the cloak's hood as the other moved up his arm and to his hand to bring it down off his face. "I am right here love. Please open your eyes and look at me."

"No if I open my eyes you'll be gone again. Let me continue this dream just once."

"I promise you I will stay right here where I am." she replied as she continued to pull his hand down and held onto it. She then took her other hand and as she started to brush it against his cheek he instantly grabbed it and brought her fingers to his lips. Remus then slowly opened his eyes and his heart leapt he was still unsure if what he saw before him was real or not. He then turned her hand over and with blistered lips he lightly kissed from her palm to the inside of her wrist and by her expression it sent shivers up her arm. He continued to kiss her wrist while he took notice that there were no registration numbers on either one of her arms. Remus then leaned over and placed a hand behind her head and pulled her toward him and with his eyes wide open he gently started kissing her bottom lip. As he felt her return the kiss he became more forceful in which Dannie mistook as passionate until he bit down hard enough on her lip to draw blood.

Dannie instantly jumped back "What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know who you are or what kind of game you're trying to plat at but since you obviously are foolish enough to come here pretending to be her then you may as well suffer as she would have." 

"Remus love, this isn't a game and nobody is trying to fool you."

"Dannie was taken to be registered. You my dear have no registration number on you….Yet."

"So you would be foolish enough to risk your life by taking someone else all because you believe they would pretend to be me? What about Bria, what do you think would happen to her if you were right?"

"The case is a loss, everything anyone says or does they either dismiss as a problem to be dealt with in the muggle world or they worm their way into finding a few errors I made along time ago that would have turned out tragic. By biting you it will just make the inevitable happen sooner so that my daughter doesn't have to go through this façade any longer and I can receive my sentence and be with my mate on the other side."

"You gave up." Dannie stated

"What do you expect me to do. She was my life and now she's been killed because of me and what I did to her." Remus closed his eyes and shook his head "Merlin why am I even telling you this. Just leave. Now."

Dannie looked at him and sighed. "Can I show you something first?"

"Will you leave me in peace if I say yes?"

"Only if you still want me to afterwards." Remus nodded and Dannie walked over and sat on top of the table next to him. 

As she started to lift up her skirt Remus looked away "I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I…"

"Just look, nothing more and then I'll leave." Dannie replied.

Remus looked at the exposed upper inside thigh and took a deep breath as he ran his hand over the still raw pink patch of flesh that had _RJL19670922DAL_ burnt into the center of it. Out of instinct he leaned over and gently kissed the intruding mark as Dannie shivered and tried to move away. Remus then closed his eyes as he slowly stood up keeping his face close to her body and inhaling her scent as he moved upward until they were nose to nose. Now standing between her legs Remus moved his hands up her arms and across her shoulders then she melted into his touch as his hands caressed her cheeks and proceeded to the back of her head as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh Merlin, it's really you."

Dannie wrapped her arms tightly around his torso as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest and asked. "Do you still want me to leave?"

Remus pulled back a-bit and cupped her chin lifting her face slightly as he bent down and whispered "Never" as his lips brushed against hers this time keeping it tender as she instinctively slightly opened her mouth inviting him in. As quickly as it started it also ended as he embraced her again "Promise you'll never leave me like that again."

"Only as long as you don't expect me to put up with damn house elf again."

Remus looked at her confused, "I don't have any house-elves you know that."

"Shandra?"

"She was from when I was a kid, how do you know about her?"

"Because of where I've been staying. She seems to believe that I'm not only an unfit mate but I'm too old for her young master that will be returning from school soon."

"No worries luv, Shandra never was a good judge of character. You are definatly fit for me otherwise I would have never fallen in love with you." Remus replied as Dannie looked into his eyes again but this time she smiled since they were no longer empty looking. He then reached over and pulled towards them the chair he was sitting in earlier. As soon as he sat down he pulled Dannie off the table and onto his lap nourishing the closeness they had as she was straddling him.

As she came down onto his lap the hood to the cloak came down over her dead again and also covered half of his as well as they became completely lost in each other to the point that neither one heard the door open. "What in the world is going on in here?" The auror asked loudly as he saw only half the prisoner's body along with someone else's hands and feet.

The couple quickly tumbled back into reality as they both turned and looked at not only the intruder but Tonks who was right behind him. "I don't know who you are or how you got in here but this room was locked for a reason. He is on trial and not allowed contact with anyone."

"Remus, how can you expect for the Magistrate or anyone else to believe you ever cared for…"

Dannie then pushed the hood back off her head leaving Tonks speechless. Before anything else could be said there was a huge commotion that was heard throughout the corridor. "You two are to stay here and…and no more of that. I'm quite sure that the magistrate will want a word with both of you." the auror commanded as he shut and locked the door only again so that he could find out what was going on.

TBC

*************************************************************


	19. Back to Court II

**__**

Chapter 19 - Back to Court II

Greetings everyone, as promised I'm here to update you on what has been going on with Mr. Lupin's trial. It appears that everything that Miss. Lightpaws has presented as evidence has been ignored for one reason or another. Now from what I understand she did an excellent job gathering evidence to try to support the facts of their case but unfortunately it appears that the prosecutor/executioner is literally our for Remus' head while the Magistrate is showing not a single hint of his own feelings regarding this. The announcer was silent for a few moments then she continued. _I am being told now that just a few moments ago two people entered through the back door of the Ministry of Magic and started causing a large commotion inside. I haven't been allowed in as of yet so I am just as confused about what is going on as you probably are but as soon as I hear more news I will keep you updated….this is Elmira signing off._

******************************

Tonks finally made her way to where all the screaming and yelling was coming from only to see Bria being held back by Harry as Julius and two guards were standing next to a handcuffed Deloris and another man whom appeared to be her solicitor.

"You fucking bitch! I know you're the reason my mom is gone…I know what you did to her!" Bria shouted. 

"You're mother got exactly what…"

The solicitor then leaned over and quietly told Deloris, "In your best interest I suggest you don't say anything to the child."

"What is she doing back here?" Tonks asked

"We were taking her to be processed when that girl walked out of the room and tried to attack her." one of the guards stated. 

"Why didn't you use the main corridor? You knew she would be here." 

"It was far to crowded. I felt this way would be safer."

"You're a fool. Get her out of here….Now!" Tonks ordered then she turned to Bria, "Go back into the waiting room, I will be there shortly."

Harry led Bria back into the room "That was quite a show you put on out there" he smirked.

"What do you expect? I had to contain myself the last time I saw her and if I'm to pretend that she's really gone…"

"You may wish to keep that information to yourselves though. You never know who may hear you." Tonks said as she walked up behind the couple. "Of coarse I would have like to have see more of your performance myself." The two kids looked at the woman "Don't worry I'm the last one who will let the news out. I have to tell you though; your dad seems to be in better sorts now."

"He knows?"

"Yes he knows and I believe that it's because of their reunion that he's looking abit better. You should have told me she was here; I would have at least made sure my partner knocked on the door instead of just walking in like he did."

"They aren't in trouble are they?" Bria asked.

"Dunno, that depends on the magistrate. One good thing about it is that her testimony would be a lot better than what's been going on in the court room so far."

"I hope so. I was running out of ideas in there." Bria replied.

"Don't fret, you did a good job at presenting the facts in there and he may not have shown much interest but he's spent the last hour going over everything that was said." Tonks then glanced down the hall at the court room, "Looks as if they are ready to begin again…you ready?"

Bria nodded and Harry gave her a quick kiss for luck before she followed the woman to the room. As they passed her former waiting room Bria paused and took a quick look in the open door but found it appeared to actually be empty. As soon as she entered the court room she noticed there was a third table added in which Deloris sat with her solicitor and as soon as Bria sat down, Remus leaned over towards her slightly and whispered "You don't notice anything.". As soon as she started to give him a look of confusion she felt something touch her shoulder from the bench behind them.

"All rise" the bailiff announced as the magistrate opened the door and entered the room. 

As soon as everyone was once again seated he looked at everyone in the room, "It seems to me that we have had quite abit of controversy happen in here this morning. Mr. Mc Naire, if I have to use court time to advice you again of your choice of words when referring to Mr. Lupin or his daughter during this hearing again you will be held in contempt and spend the night in the holding cell for each instance. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your honor." he grumbled.

"As for you Miss. Umbridge. Your actions over the past few days have been horrendous. We only have a few witnesses…" he quickly glanced towards Remus and Bria's table as he continued "along with a floor full of victims." he then paused to take a deep breath, "Not to mention a few casualties due to your prejudices. Because I personally suffered a great loss by your hands I am not permitted to stand here for your hearing but, I do have a colleague sitting in the back row that will decide your fate at the end of these proceedings since it does strongly involve the Lupin family. You have a choice, you can either agree to this or you can remain in a holding cell until this is over and we will have another hearing to try your case at that time."

Deloris smugly looked upon the magistrate, "I would rather have my…"

The solicitor then put his hand on Deloris' arm "Your honor, may my client and I have a few moments to talk about this?"

"NO!" Deloris loudly spat but the magistrate nodded anyway.

The bailiff then opened an adjoining door as the solicitor took the woman by the hand and escorted her into the other room. "Deloris, do you realize that if you have your own hearing you will have a jury along with not only having to answer to the questions and charges of killing that man's mate but each and everyone of the family members of those who stayed at your center. You won't have any support from anyone, the cliental you chose has already proven to be untrustworthy in this matter."

"I refuse to have to sit in that room with that thing and be forced to listen to the bleeding heart idiots go on about how wonderful he is when I know that he is nothing but a monster."

"Dammit Deloris you need to put the past and your prejudices behind you for this if your going to walk out with anything less that a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. He never physically injured you, if anything he did you a favor of telling you what he was before the two of you were to be joined. Even if it did cost him everything he had."

"You're suppose to be defending me, not that thing!"

"In there I will defend you to the best of my ability but I cannot deny what the truth is."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a damn bleeding heart for those monsters before?"

"Deloris, neither does my personal opinion not make one bit of difference in the court room but it is none of your concern. You hired me to do a job and that is what I intend to do. Now you can either follow my advice or you can sit thru another trial in which will inevitably cost you even more that this one does. Which is it?"

Deloris sat there and glared at the man for a few moments then sighed, "Only because most of my money has been frozen am I going to agree to this farce but I warn you. If I wind up in Azkaban I will make sure you never have another client again." Then she stormed out of the room and back to their designated table with the man right behind her. 

"Your honor, my client has agreed to accept your generous offer." the solicitor announced.

"Very well then. Agent Tonks if you would so kindly bring in Professor Snape." the magistrate stated.

Tonks walked out of the side door and returned a few moments later will Severus who immediately took the witness seat. 

"Would you please state your full name and position in the community?" the prosecutor asked.

"Professor Severus Stavros Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How long have you held your position?"

"It will be seventeen years next month."

"How long have you known the defendant?"

"For close to thirty years."

"That's quite along time. Before you own school days if I'm not mistaken. Have you two been friends this whole time?"

"No, merely acquaintances through most of it."

"How was it you met the defendant?"

"He was a close friend of my cousin and the mother of my son."

"Your son? I show no records here of you ever bonding in union with anyone."

"There were some complications that interfered with our plans at that time."

"And the two of you never got past those so called complications?"

"Your honor what does my personal life have to do with this case?"

"It has none and since we already are aware of your past I suggest Mr. Mac Naire cease this line of questioning."

Mac Naire nodded but still continued, "Very well then. Professor Snape, was the night that Mr. Lupin attacked Miss Lightpaws the fist time that you have seen him commit such an act against another person?"

"Since he has been on the Wolfsbane potion, yes."

"Professor must I remind you that you are under oath here?"

"I fully understand what I am under and since Remus has been on the potion I have never seen him lose control before."

"Then how do you explain the instance that took place just over two years ago at your place of employment when now only your life was in danger but also the lives of three students, one of them being your own son."

"I cannot."

"Why not professor. Reports state you were there, do they not?"

"Yes they do and I was but for your information. I was at the time unconscious so I did not **see** anything. Since that instance Professor Lupin has taken the potion regularly every month."

"Then how do you explain what happened just mere weeks ago when Mr. Lupin attacked Miss. Lightpaws?"

Severus sighed, "That was an unfortunate error on my part. We were in a differed part of the world and when I brewed the potion I neglected to take into consideration how much the climate difference would effect the outcome. The moon was not completely full as of yet so we assumed that he would be…"

"Wait a second. Did I hear you correct? Are you taking responsibility for what happened that night?"

"I am partially responsible, as are Remus, Dannie, Bria, and others. We all had a part in what took place that night but believe me when I say that from where I stood and what I witnessed it was not an attack at all."

"Not an attack? Remus Lupin viciously bit Danielle Lightpaws causing her to become a werewolf in which is what proceeded to her death."

"Were you there to see what happened?" Severus asked.

"No professor Snape I was not and from what the defendant claims he wasn't either. If you would care to enlighten us on the events that actually took place I'm quite sure the court would greatly appreciate it."

"Remus is correct. At the time it took place he wasn't there, Moony was." Severus replied.

"How can you say he wasn't there and Moony was? If I remember correctly, wasn't Moony the nickname your cousin and his friends called him?" Mac Naire asked.

"Yes it was but in all actuality Moony is his other side or other self you might say. He is the wolf part of Remus. The night the accident happened Remus and Dannie had done nothing but argue all day due to a misunderstanding. Remus tried talking that evening to apologize but when she refused to listen that is when Moony took over."

"So this Moony is the one who viciously attacked Miss Lightpaws."

"Absolutely not. With Moony being what he is he did the only thing he could think of doing, he tried to show her how he felt. While he was apologizing as a wolf would to its mate Dannie's own defenses kicked in so to speak which caused him to instantly keel over and his teeth went into her skin."

"Professor you make it sound as if he was trying to force himself on her, which is still considered an attack."

"When you and your own spouse or lover have an argument how do you usually make up afterwards?"

"Professor Snape what my wife and I do in our private lives are none of your concern. A man and woman do not force their intentions on one another unless it is an attack."

"But this isn't a normal man and woman, these are two people who in all reality are wolves by second nature. A wolf's mating rituals are not of gentle nature either, they will bite, scratch and attack each other until one of the two circums to the other. Unfortunately at this particular time not only was Moony trapped in Remus' form but Dannie was also in her human form which I believe is what caused the bite to effect her differently than it normally would have."

"So what you are saying is that if they were both in wolf form then the bite wouldn't have infected her?"

"Well we do know that they have mated in wolf form and with mating rituals what they are then my only guess is yes. It's just as if Remus had bitten Dannie or someone else, they would not be infected. The only time that a person cursed with Lycanthrope is a danger is during the actual werewolf stage."

"So if we removed this Moony creature from the defendant then he would be no more dangerous of a wizard than you or I. Am I correct?"

"If it was possible then yes but, there is no way that you can remove one without killing the other, especially with someone who has been cursed for as long as he has. Remus' body would still take on the wolf form come the next full moon, unfortunately when every bond in his body breaks and attempts to regenerate itself it would fail and he would die a slow agonizing death from the pain alone."

"Professor do you know this as an actual fact or is it speculation?"

"It is a fact."

"I am curious on how you came to learn of this."

Severus closed his eyes and focused on the man in front of him and dreaded the reply he had to give in front of his friend. "When I was first instructed to be a part of the team that discovered the Wolfsbane Potion it's original intent was to clear the person of the actual curse all together. It only took a few test subjects to prove to all involved that it was impossible to cure. After much deliberation it was then decided that it would be of best interest to merely tame them instead."

The magistrate then looked up from the parchment he was writing on and stated "One final question Professor. If Mr. Lupin were to be released of these charges and permitted to continue teaching at Hogwarts, do you in your honest opinion believe that there would be the slightest possibility of him becoming a danger to any of the faculty or students?"

"In all honesty I feel that with his family there with him neither Remus nor Moony would be anymore of a threat than any man or father would be." 

"Thank you Professor Snape you may leave. Agent Tonks, would you please bring in Professor Black?"

Tonks nodded before she followed Severus out of the court room but this time not only was she gone for a longer period of time but when she returned she was alone as she proceeded to the bench. "I'm sorry your honor but Professor Black isn't here." she said as quietly as possible but Remus and Bria heard her quite clearly and they looked at one another.

"What about his children or Mr. Malfoy, surely he sent them here to testify." the magistrate asked but she just shook her head and he sighed. "Alright then, would you please gather Mr. Potter." Tonks nodded and went out the side door once again. 

"I don't understand why Sirius didn't come. He was here when they announced when this would start." Remus stated but Bria just sighed and shook her head not wanting to worry him with the news about Jamie.

Tonks quickly returned with Harry who gave Bria a quick smile as he passed by their table on his way to the witness stand. "Please state your full name and position in the community for the record." Mac Naire said.

"Harold James Snape, student at Hogwarts."

"I was under the impression that your surname was Potter. When did you have it legally changed?"

"I was under the same impression until a few weeks ago when we discovered that my mum had it changed before she crossed over." Harry replied.

"Your honor, the ministry shows no record of these changes." Mac Naire stated.

Harry pulled out a parchment from a pocket inside his robes "That's because when she made the changes the birth certificate was misfiled." he replied as he handed it to the magistrate.

The man looked over the document, "He's correct, this does have a ministry seal on it so it is official. My apologies Mr. Snape."

Harry shrugged, "For what? It's an honest mistake."

"Mr. Snape how long have you known the defendant and how did you come to be acquainted with him?" Mac Naire questioned.

"Three years now, he was the DADA professor during my third year."

"Did you know that he was a werewolf at that time?"

"No."

"When did you learn of his condition?"

"Towards the end of that same year."

"How did you feel when you learned what he was?"

"I guess you could say I was thrilled."

"Thrilled? Weren't you the least bit afraid of him?"

"Everyone always told me they knew my parents but Uncle Remus was someone who was actually said he was friends with my mum and James and he was someone that I could talk to whenever I needed to. Why should I be afraid of one of my mum's friends?"

"I see your point Mr. Snape but isn't it true that it was this friend of your mothers that you and two of your friends were almost attacked by?"

"That was only because he didn't have a chance to take his potion because he was trying to help me and Uncle…"

"A simple yes or no Mr. Snape." Mac Naire spat

"Yes but…"

"And isn't it true that he is also the same one who also attacked one of your other professors changing them into a werewolf as well?"

"That was an accident, Uncle Rem…"

"Thank you Mr. Snape no more questions."

"Your honor, I have spent almost every weekend for the past year with Uncle Remus as either his guest, neighbor, or even at my dad's house. During that time there was never an instance in which I thought he would attack me or any of my friends. What happened to Aunt Dannie was nothing but an accident that she forgave him for. She knew what dangers there were in agreeing to join with him just like I know what the dangers are by dating Bria. Neither Remus nor Moony would ever hurt Aunt Dannie or her other half, they both loved her." Harry stated in protest.

"That is enough Mr. Snape you are dismissed." Mac Naire spat again.

"Hold up." the magistrate said, "Harry, your father stated earlier that he felt Mr. Lupin and the werewolf are actually two separate entities sharing the same body. Do you believe this as well?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"You also mentioned that Miss Lightpaws had another side to her as well. Would you consider it a completely different entity as well?"

"I…I really don't know. I guess you could say it was a bit different. There were only a few times that I ever saw her change and that was she was either upset about something or in one of her protective modes."

"Can you tell me anything at all about what shape shifters are?"

"All I know is what I saw in the states. They are looked at as no less of a danger than how people look at Uncle Remus. Nobody takes the time to get to know the person, they just see what they want to be afraid of."

"Mr. Snape am I to assume that you believe that a shapeshifter and a werewolf are the same?" Mac Naire asked.

"In a way yes…with what we've learned in school how else would she have been conceived?" 

The man behind the bench looked towards Remus and Bria then back over at Harry, "You bring up an excellent point. Mr. Mac Naire, if you have no further questions…." he stated 

"I do." said the man in the back of the room as he stood up and started walking toward the front of the court room. "Do you mind if I call you Harry?" Harry shook his head, "I have a question. I read agent Tonks report regarding the morning that Mr. Lupin was arrested and Miss. Lightpaws went into custody, and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions regarding it."

"Um, sure."

"Before the instance at the airport had you ever met Miss. Umbridge before?"

"No"

"How would you have interpreted her reaction towards him?"

"At first she seemed like anyone who would be arresting someone that broke the law until she saw Bria's eyes then she started to accuse him of attacking her."

"Did Bria explain to Miss. Umbridge whom she was and what her relationship to the defendant was?"

"Bria tried but she refused to listen to her. Instead she tore her shirt open exposing a scar on her shoulder along with part of her chest."

"Did you just say that she actually touched Bria? Was this something that her parents approved of?"

"No sir, they were never given an option. It just happened."

"This scar that you mentioned, where did she obtain it from?"

"It was from a curse that she was hit with last winter."

"When Miss Lightpaws was placed into custody for registration did she show any sort of resistance or give anybody any reason to believe that she would cause any problems?"

"No at first we thought that she would be registered and then in a few days she'd be back home until she was restrained."

"Do you honestly believe that Miss Lightpaws would have taken her own life because she was turned into a werewolf?"

"By the way she acted the last few days we were in the states, definatly not. Other than worrying about Uncle Remus she seemed to be happier that it had happened.." 

"With that said then why do you believe that she did take her life?"

"Honestly I don't believe that she did. I don't know what exactly happened but that is one thing she never would have done, especially when she wanted to be a part of this trial so that her and Uncle Remus could be joined."

The second magistrate turned to Deloris' solicitor, "Do you have any questions for him?" he just shook his head while Deloris stared at him. "Very well, thank you Harry, you're dismissed."

"What do you mean by not questioning the boy?" Deloris said in a loud whisper to her solicitor.

"You never told me that you did that to the girl." the solicitor replied.

"What difference does it make, she's just another monster."

The magistrate pounded his gavel on the bench until he had everyone's attention, "Is there a problem here?"

"Your honor, I would like to request a recess so that I may converse with my client." the solicitor requested.

The magistrate then looked at his watch, "Very well then, we will take a thirty minute recess before reconvening." then once again slammed the gavel down on the desk and walked into the back room with his list of possible witnesses and the second magistrate.

Tonks then escorted Remus and Bria back to their waiting rooms while Dannie remained in the room listening to the solicitor and Deloris continued their argument "You told me that all of the girls at your center were willing participants. Was that the truth?"

"Those beasts were under my care and they were to do exactly what I instructed them to do. Never once did any of them complain about what was required of them until **she** came along."

"But you took her into the visitors center against her will anyway. Merlin Deloris, do you realize what kind of trouble your in? A accidental death was one thing but this…her death wasn't an accident was it?" Deloris just glared at the man "I not only told you I needed to know everything there was about your case, you neglected to give me this information but I also told you that the last thing I would ever defend are sex crimes. I suggest you spend the rest of this time to find another solicitor." he stated as he gathered his files.

"I paid you your fees in advance, you have to stay and defend my case." She shouted.

"You also signed a legal and binding contract agreeing to my terms in which you broke the moment you signed it stating that there were no charges such as these. You are lucky that I am not going to turn around and sue you in return for the time that you wasted. Good day and good luck Miss. Umbridge." he said then turned and walked out of the room while a guard walked up and escorted Deloris to another waiting room.

_TBC_

*****************************************************************************

__

Please Review


	20. Back to Court III

**__**

Chapter 20

As soon as Deloris was escorted from the court room Dannie let out a deep sigh of relief over what she had just witnessed. She then heard the magistrate's chamber door open and saw the one who was actually trying Deloris' case walk out. "Would you please be so kind as to remove the cloak so that I know where you are? He asked and Dannie gladly obliged. "I hope you don't mind but before we go into the other room we need to wait until the court reporter and my bailiff arrive so they may witness your testimony." Dannie nodded. "Do you realize how many questions your friends have raised this afternoon? To be honest you're the first of your kind in our world and the idea that you're a muggle on top of that. Didn't you ever feel out of sorts in our world?"

"Not until recently." Dannie replied and the man merely nodded his understanding. Together they sat in the large court room when Dannie noticed that the man kept looking at his pocket watch "Does what I am make you uncomfortable?" 

"Dear no, far from it. There are so many questions that my colleague and I are extremely curious about but alas if they are asked now then we won't be able to ask them during your testimony." he then noticed that she appeared to be uncomfortable there so he tried to ease the tension and asked "Are there any questions that you may have before we get started?"

"Yes, do you by chance have any facilities that I could use?" 

The man smirked, "I didn't even consider that with you being confined all day. Right back there in the back chambers there some." he replied as he pointed at the door behind the bench. Dannie stood up and quickly made her way through the back door.

***************************************

Meanwhile down the corridor Severus was ranting when he learned the news that Sirius had not been available to testify when called upon so knowing that this would not be the first time he would be hearing about this he decided to stand outside their waiting room to enjoy the temporary quiet. He then leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes for a few moments when he then heard, "Harry did they put all of you back here?"

He then opened one eye as he turned his head towards the voice before turning to greet Hermione with a hug, "Yes, I guess they wanted us away from all the crowds."

"By chance are Jamie and Ann back here with you?"

"No, I haven't seen Ann all day. I thought her and Sirius were upfront with you until just a few moments ago."

"What about Jamie, didn't he say anything to you before you left the castle?" she asked.

"Hermione, have you heard anything from Ann in the past few days?"

"No, the last time I talked to either of them was right after the first hearing. I had to go out of town with my parents for a seminar afterwards but Jamie was to meet me out in front today to let me know how the meeting with his mum went." she replied.

"You knew he was going to meet his mum and you were alright with it?"

"Of coarse I was. In fact he wasn't sure he even wanted to see her but…"

"Mione I know you know what she is. You couldn't have forgotten one of the reasons that dad and Sirius kept us constantly training last year was to keep us from being forced to leave Hogwarts and join Voldemort's recruits." Harry stated.

"Of course I remember, I was there too."

"Who do you thing was in charge of training those recruits and responsible for wanting us there to begin with?"

"But she's his mum, surely she wouldn't…" she then stopped what she was saying when she noticed the look on Harry's face and her vision started becoming blurry.

"NO!" 

"Mione, I'm sorry but Jamie was…"

Hermione blinked her eyes and the tears started streaming down her face "NO! It doesn't matter, he can fight it." Harry shook his head, "Your dad's not the only person who can turn his back on Voldemort Harry. Jamie can too." she cried.

Harry pulled her into a hug and let her on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Mione but they changed it. If he fights it…it will…" he couldn't finish the sentence since her cries were growing louder. "I'm so sorry." he said again as he looked up at Severus who entered the corridor to see what the commotion was. Harry then pulled back and led her into their waiting room to give her a little more privacy.

******************************

By the time Dannie returned to the court room the bailiff and court reporter had joined the magistrate and were waiting on her. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked and she nodded. "Very well if you would follow me." Dannie and the other two then followed him through the side door and turned down a long corridor that led to the far back of the building away from the courtroom and where everyone else was waiting. As soon as they entered the man's chambers she looked around at the large oak desk with leather chairs and bookshelves along the walls. "If you would please make yourself comfortable." he said as he pointed towards one of the chairs and then sat down behind the desk. The reporter placed a blank parchment on the back table along with her quick quote quill and as soon as she nodded to the magistrate he began. "Officially we would have to at least have Deloris' solicitor in the room but since he has removed himself from the case it is unnecessary this time." he stated and Dannie nodded slightly, "Do you have any questions regarding these proceedings?"

"I thought that with her position compared to mine she would have been exonerated from all of this."

"Unfortunately if these were normal circumstances then she would have been, but the ministry would have handled the whole situation in private and in their own way with our world being none the wiser. Since the news was mentioned during a trial that was of great interest to the public then we had no choice but to continue, especially since my colleague's daughter also happened to be one of her victims. It didn't help that Miss Umbridge had become careless on who her clients were. It seems that although Julius was a regular at many of her parties he was the one who assisted us in capturing her." the magistrate explained then he looked at his pocket watch again. "We had better get started. Would you please state your name and position in the community for the record."

"Danielle Angel Lightpaws, Herbology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"It is unusual for a muggle to teach at Hogwarts or any of our other schools for that matter. Would you care to explain who you came upon this position?"

"Professor Dumbledore offered me the position when I first arrived with my daughter last term. He said he was in need of someone with my capabilities."

"For how long have you studied Herbology and who was your teacher?"

"Mama started teaching me from the time I was four and then when she crossed I learned from her sister." 

"When you were first accidentally bitten and brought back to our world did anyone explain to you what your obligations to the ministry were?"

"Just that I would have to register and get my serial number before going home with Bria and preparing for Remus' trial. As soon as we had dropped our belongings off at home we had every intention of doing so."

"In knowing what Mr. Lupin did was illegal and your relationship with him, how is the ministry to believe that the two of you were just going to step into the offices and register of your own free will."

"We came back here didn't we? We could have easily stayed at papa's home and nobody would have ever come after us."

"Not necessarily."

"The laws state that a werewolf would be immediately taken to serve the moment he bites another witch or wizard. First of all I am neither a witch nor wizard, secondly nobody floo'd, apparated, or owled us regarding the bite. The first time we were even approached was outside the airport in London while waiting on transportation back home."

"How much time had passed between the time you were bitten and the time you were contacted?"

"I'd say 2 ½ almost three days."

"And you are completely sure that Mr. Lupin was not contacted during any of this time."

"Positive, I was with him at all times until we arrived here." Dannie replied.

"When you were taken to the Safehouse were the procedures the same as what you had expected?"

"No."

"What did happen?" he asked but Dannie looked at the ground and shook her head. 

"Listen I know I don't have any rights in this world of yours but what I saw and experienced was nothing I would have expected."

"We would like to know what's going on in these facilities. We have tried numerous surprise visits and every time the inspector would come back stating that they found nothing wrong. Please, you have been in there."

"There were other women in there as well, why don't you ask them?"

"Because they are either mentally or physically unable to tell anyone what happened to them. You seem to be quite stable minded."

Dannie hesitated at first but soon told the magistrate everything's that had happened until the morning of Remus' first hearing. 

"That morning that you had your accident, you didn't state what happened."

"He's not going to find out is he?"

"Not unless you want him to. He won't see the records, they will remain a part of Miss Umbridge's case file. But with the commotion that happened here that morning, you may want it to be known so that it could help explain the connection the two of you have."

Dannie looked at him and said "What if what I say causes Moony to get pissed and emerge to attack the ones involved? Then we'll have to go through a whole other trial all because of the effects of this one. They need to be punished for their actions but I refuse to take a chance on loosing him again."

"There's no guarantee he'll make it through this one as it stands now so you really don't have anything to loose."

"You're not the one proceeding over his trial and I don't want to take the chance."

"I already understand a wolf's nature. If your testimony is enough to help give Deloris the worse possible punishment then she would be out of his reach and you would have nothing to fear."

"A cell in Azkaban until she has her soul sucked out is nothing but an easy way out for someone like her." Dannie mumbled not thinking anyone heard until she saw the smirk on the magistrates face.

"Were you placed under any spells at anytime that would force you to do things you normally wouldn't do?"

"The only spell that I know was placed on me was a body bind when I tried to go back to my room instead of the 'welcoming room'."

"Welcoming Room?"

"Where her clients decide which one of us they wanted to spend time with."

"Did you explain to Miss Umbridge that you already have a mate?"

"Numerous times but she said I needed to earn my keep."

"What happened to you in this welcoming room?"

"I was placed on a table where I was molested again." 

"Why didn't you try to get away?" 

"I was still under the body bind at that time. It wasn't removed until one of the clients wanted to see inside my mouth. I was touched again after that and that was the last thing I remember"

The magistrate then picked up a file and stated "According to your files you are reported to be quite violent. You not only attacked Miss Umbridge but also some of her orderlies. But the report from the private counselor that was hired states otherwise. Is this because you already knew her as Mr. Lupin's sister?"

"I had never met nor heard about Maggie until she arrived at the Safehouse. Yes I may have lost my temper with those in charge of that place but it was only in self defense." 

"So in your defense you tried to bite Miss Umbridge?"

"If I had bitten her it would have connected our minds during the moon, that's the last thing in the world I wanted. I was only trying to take that switch away from her so that the beatings would stop."

"I noticed you don't have your serial number showing. Was it not explained to you that by law it's suppose to remain visible when while you are in a Ministry facility or being questioned by a Ministry official?"

"Although I know that's the rule even though it was never officially explained to me but I wasn't marked in the same location that Remus and Bria were." 

"I hate to say this with what you claim to have been through but we do need to verify that you have infact received your numbers." the magistrate continued when he noticed the look on Dannie's face, "I'll remain right where I'm at if you'll agree to just show them to my clerk." Dannie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she nodded while the clerk rose from her seat and approached the side of her chair allowing the view to the man. As she slowly raised her skirt higher and higher the tension in the room grew until the last three letters in the series was visible and the man stated, "That's sufficient." and Dannie let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to show them the complete mark. "I do believe that we have all the information that we need. Thank you for your time."

Dannie nodded and as soon as she was hidden under the invisibility cloak again the magistrate gathered the notes from the clerk and led her back into the courtroom where the trial had already started again and she sat back down where she was before. 

"Mr. Weasley, you sit there and state that Mr. Lupin is not a danger to any of your schoolmates or professors. Were you not one of the students that came very close to being attacked by him just two years ago?" Mcnair asked.

"Yes sir." Ron replied

"Then how can you consider him safe?" 

"If Professor Dumbledore believes it's safe to have him back as a professor then it is."

"You're talking of the headmaster of your school? The same headmaster who has time and time again been removed from his office due to either Ministry concerns or health issues? Did he not hire a Mr. Quarrell your first year?" Ron nodded, "And what was wrong with him that kept him from returning?"

"You-know-who possessed half his body before he died."

"And what about your fourth year with a Professor Moody?"

"It was really Bartemus Couch Jr., but Professor Dumbledore didn't know about them and…"

"He didn't know? This is the same headmaster that knew he had hired a werewolf whom already had posed a threat to three students in the past. How does he know that Professor Lupin won't try to attack again, he's already attacked and changed one of your other professors, who's to say he won't do worse by tearing one of your classmates to pieces?"

"All the students know what Professor Lupin is and they know not to leave the castle during the full moon."

"That maybe true but Miss Lightpaws also knew what he was and she considered herself safe from him. No more questions Mr. Weasley, thank you." Mcnair stated with pride in his voice. Ron then left the stand refusing to look at Remus or Bria. "Your honor, I would like to call Deloris Umbridge to the stand." the magistrate nodded and sat back as his co-worker walked up to the bench followed by Deloris who took the witness seat. "Would you please state your name and position in the community for the record?"

"Deloris Jane Umbridge, currently unemployed."

"Miss Umbridge what is your relationship to the defendant?"

"There is none."

"Very well, how did you come to know the defendant?"

"We were to be wed."

"Was this something that the two of you agreed upon?"

"Merlin no. Our parents arranged it at the time of our births." Deloris spat

"What was the reason the two of you were never joined?"

"Are you kidding? The moment I found out what I was to be joined to I contacted my parents immediately and they dissolved it due to breach of contract."

"But you did receive his trust fund afterwards."

"Only because by the time the truth was discovered there were no suitable wizards left to join with to insure that our bloodline remained pure."

"You had a new werewolf under you care recently by the name of Danielle Lightpaws, did you not?"

"I did."

"As a patient did she abide by the Safehouse rules and regulations?"

"Miss Lightpaws was a very troublesome case. Not only did she not do the work that was assigned to her but when we provided her with her serial number she attacked not only the physician performing her procedure but she also tried to bite me. She refused to wear proper attire and anytime we tried to examine her serial number to make sure it wasn't infected she would change into her animagus form. Nobody felt comfortable going near her due to her unpredictable outbursts."

"Thank you Miss. Umbridge." Mcnair said.

"I have a few questions Miss Umbridge." the proceeding magistrate stated. "I have not only looked over the records you provided but also what Mademoiselle Margaret sent to the Ministry regarding Miss. Lightpaws' case. I have also spoken with someone who witnessed the treatment she received at your center and I must say that all this raises quite a few questions."

"Anyone's testimony against me is considered irrelevant in this matter if I or my solicitor was not present?"

"Well as we can plainly see you no longer have a solicitor and since this witness is to remain anonymous for their own safety, as long as I let you answer to their allegations it is permissible in this court." he replied.

"Well this witness of yours must be a disgruntle employee who was recently dismissed."

"It doesn't matter what they were, what does matter is what they said. Although not employed by any Ministry Department, Mademoiselle Margaret was called in to be a private counselor to Miss. Lightpaws am I correct?"

"Of coarse you are, I would never hire anyone with her reputation." 

The magistrate just glanced at Deloris for stating more than she needed to then he continued. "According to the reports that were sent in to the ministry, Miss. Lightpaws was described in a completely different manner as what your reports claim. How is it that two witches that specialize in counseling new werewolves could come up with such different descriptions of the same patient?"

"Of course her report would be different. The woman is that thing's sister."

"Upon arrival is it not part of the counselor to make accurate records on any markings on your patients such as scars, tattoos, or birthmarks?"

"We examine all our patients for such marks, sometimes there are one or two that are overlooked though." 

"Have you ever caught Miss Lightpaws inflicting pain upon herself during her stay?"

"If you are referring to the marks on her shoulders and back those were due to a reaction she had to the cleansing process."

"A reaction to the cleansing? Did you not obtain copies of her medical files from her employer before performing this cleansing?"

"It was extremely early in the morning when I brought her in. I believe it would have been quite inconsiderate of me to have bothered him at such an hour over something so trivial." 

"How much privacy are your patents given during the time they bathe?"

"Due to the fact that the patients must be thoroughly cleansed it's done by those who work at the center." Deloris replied. 

"Who was the one that decided which employees were to trained to do the cleansing?"

"What are you accusing me of?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just merely trying to piece together the allegations that the witness has brought up so see what really happened and what kind of treatments Miss Lightpaws received to show such a violent nature towards you and your employees."

"Miss Lightpaws was treated no differently than any other of the women that resided at the Safehouse. Upon arrival at the facility every patient receives a thorough cleansing by my employees, they are then placed in their rooms for their registration, and finally they are given the proper supplies to arrange their room as they seem fit and to change their sheets into proper attire. They are fed three times a day and in return we request that they perform certain jobs to help run the center." 

"In looking at your list of employees I notice that there aren't any women that worked at the Safehouse. Is this list accurate?"

"I have numerous workers on a daily basis both paid and volunteers, I cannot be expected to remember which ones are which, if they receive payment for services then it is done strictly through the Ministry."

"According to the worker's sign in sheet, you were in fact the only female that was working the time that Miss Lightpaws was brought in." he asked as he started skimming through a pile of parchments, but Deloris didn't reply "In fact it seems that since there in fact has never been a female employee or volunteer since you obtained your position at the Safehouse."

"I did the best I could with what I had to work with your honor. It is not my place to question why women in our society chose not to obtain work of any kind at the Safehouse."

"It has also been brought up that on weekends including the day that Miss Lightpaws had her accident, you had numerous visitors that in fact not related to your patients. Mr. Mcnair has pointed out on several occasions that werewolves are dangerous creatures and you even pointed out that Miss. Lightpaws by this time had shown violent tendencies. Did you not foresee any sort of danger to these visitors of yours?"

"The people who visit the Safehouse on weekends are our sponsors. They provide financial means for the center to remain running so that the females will have a place to reside without endangering the population. The majority of my patents that reside in the center stay there so that they will no longer be a burden or danger to their families. They are placed there and forgotten. Just as any patient would they enjoy having visitors." she paused to glare at the magistrate sitting behind the adjoining bench, "In order to keep the safety of those who are considerate enough to do what the family members refuse to, I have never allowed such visitations to take place around the cycle of the full moon. The instance with Miss Lightpaws was an error on my part, I was only trying to calm her nature by permitting her to partake with the others and to see that we meant her no harm." Deloris replied.

"What of the instance that took place later the same afternoon?"

"That was also a mistake. The group that arrived was a group of young school aged wizards that I had assumed were from a private school on nothing more than a field trip in order to learn more about werewolves. I had left them in the care of their instructor while I went to check to make sure Miss Lightpaws' body was properly cared for."

"What of the three days following? Why did you not return to the Safehouse?"

"I had already scheduled a leave of absence during that time that I returned early from as soon as I heard the news of what had happened. I never expected to have been brought up on charges such as this."

"One last question. If customary location for a werewolf to receive their serial number is their arm, why is it that Miss Lightpaws received hers in a more private location?"

"With working with these females for as long as I have I learned that although they never return to society due to our obvious reasons, they are infact vain and would rather not have something so obvious placed on their arms. They live with what they are everyday for the rest of their lives, why should they have to have a visual reminder of their infliction?"

"Thank you Miss Umbridge, no more questions." the magistrate stated as Deloris stepped down from the witness stand. "Mr. Lupin, if you don't mind." One of the bailiffs then walked over to Remus and Bria's table and escorted him up to the stand. 

"Would you please state your name and position in the community for the record?" Mcnair asked.

"Remus Jonah Lupin, Professor at Hogwarts."

"Mr. Lupin, when where you first cursed with the Lycanthrope virus?"

"A little over thirty years now, since I was six years of age."

"When you were accepted into Hogwarts, was the headmaster aware of your condition?"

"Yes he was, it was listed in my medical records."

"Who else was made aware of it?"

"My professors at the time and my close friends."

"With your long term engagement to Miss Umbridge did you not consider her a close enough friend to make sure she knew at an earlier age?"

"Deloris was never considered a friend, until she transferred to Hogwarts I knew here as merely the daughter of a business associate of my father's."

"How did you learn of your engagement to her?" 

"When she transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of our sixth year she attempted to instruct me who I could be friends with and who I couldn't and how in lowering my standards to associate with anyone that was not a pureblood would only degrade my status in the community. When I asked her why she would be so concerned about my social standing I was informed that if I wanted our union to be a joyful one then I would abide by her wishes."

"How did you react to her statement?"

"I'll admit I laughed. I actually believed her to be delusional at the time. Here was this new student that I barely knew telling me that to befriend muggle lovers and mudbloods was no better than consorting with animals. It wasn't until the winter holiday that year when my father confirmed what she said."

"What happened after that?"

"I bided my time and waited for her to start degrading my friends again. When the time finally came I calmly pulled her aside and explained to her my situation and why my friends were such an important part of my life. She at first accused me of lying but a few days later was when I received a howler from my father regarding what I had told her."

"Was it necessary for you to inform her of your condition?"

"According to father, no. He didn't want her to learn of it until after we consummated our joining. I still believe that what I did was for the better, even if I wasn't a werewolf our joining wouldn't have lasted long if it had happened at all."

"Why do you believe that this joining would not have taken place?"

"Deloris and her family were extreme purists, there was no way possible that they would have allowed their only daughter to marry any less. Father didn't know I knew of it but I had heard far too many arguments between my parents while growing up not to know that my actual mother was the muggle woman that was hired as a private tutor for my sisters until they were old enough to attend school."

"Mr. Lupin, in your opinion was Miss Umbridge in anyway responsible for Miss Lightpaws' accident?"

Remus briefly closed his eyes then looked in the direction of the magistrate questioning him focusing on the space behind him he knew Dannie sat and stated, "The Deloris Umbridge I knew in school refused to show any consideration towards anyone who was not only a pureblood but did not believe the same as her. What she was capable of doing today or how her beliefs are I cannot guess. I do know that between the time that Mooney accidentally bit Dannie and the time we arrived in London were some of the happiest days of my life. She continued to wear the ring I gave her, we spoke of having more children, and we spent every possible moment together. She was strong, for her to risk her own life then it would have had to have been a situation that she saw no other way out of."

"Don't you think that her being forced to change into a werewolf every month for the rest of her life would have been such an ordeal that she felt there was no other way of escaping?" Mcnair asked.

"No, with our connection I would have definatly known if she was unhappy."

"And you expect us to believe what you say were her emotions? There's no way you could have known how she felt." 

"She's my life-mate, I knew every emotion she felt from the time she took her away up until everything went blank." Remus growled, "Everyone keeps calling this place she was at a Safehouse. Since when does one feel nothing but anger, pain, confusion, hatred, and finally extreme fear in a place they are suppose to be safe? I said earlier that I couldn't guess what Deloris was capable of but, if she had anything to do with the way Dannie was feeling during that time then yes I do believe that she was responsible for the accident."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin, unfortunately it is going late so we'll reconvene tomorrow morning at 0800." the second magistrate stated before he gathered his notes and walked out the side door while the other one proceeded into his own chambers. 

The bailiff then escorted Remus back to his holding cell while Tonks silently took Bria and Dannie back to their party that was still gathered in their waiting room. As soon as the door was closed Dannie sighed as she removed her hood. "You do realize you're going to have to testify in front of Mcnair." Tonks said and Dannie merely nodded. 

__

TBC

*************************************************************

__

Please Review


	21. Chapter 21

**__**

Chapter 21

The morning at the courthouse started out the same as the day before with the exception that the crowds that littered the corridors had diminished greatly. In fact there was hardly anyone around and those who had arrived for the trial were immediately escorted to waiting rooms. As soon as they entered their waiting room Dannie and Bria removed their cloaks as Margaret stood in the doorway reading a note that was handed to her by one of the aurors. "It seems that they need some help at the hospital today. I should be back this afternoon, if not I'll send an owl." Dannie nodded in response and the woman left. 

As time had passed the two women had started to worry that something had happened that was causing the delay in the trail. Dannie looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time when Bria finally went to the door and opened it to step into the corridor. As she looked towards the courtroom she saw a few aurors waiting patiently talking to one another so she continued down to see what was going on. "What are you doing over here instead of waiting in the room?" Tonks asked.

"I came to see what was taking so long, the magistrate said yesterday that we would be starting at 8." Bria replied as she was led back to the room.

"You mean nobody has told you?"

"Told us what?" Dannie asked as she watched her daughter return.

"It seems that you weren't the only anonymous one to testify against Deloris last night. I don't know what was said or anything but whatever it was, it was enough to have him come to a decision and he felt it would be better if he issued her sentencing before Remus' trial ever reconvened this morning."

"You don't know what's going to happen to her do you?" Bria asked.

"I wish I did. All I know is that it has something to do with what you told him yesterday." Tonks said as she faced Dannie. "I would have thought with all the deaths and pain she caused she would have instantly been sent off to the Dementors but…." Tonks paused as she was interrupted by shouting from the courtroom. **_"No! You can't do that to me!"_** followed by the gavel pounding hard against the desk. "Listen, I've got to go and help 'em out." she said as she ran out the door and down the hall. 

A few moments later the doors slammed against the walls as they flew open and the two men in white cloaks drug a kicking and screaming woman behind them as the aurors scrambled to make sure their passageway to the back door was clear. As soon as another set of doors had opened and closed Tonks returned to the waiting room. "Wotcha think about being able to keep that invisibility cloak off for good. Not likely that Deloris will be walking around a free woman for quite a long time." she smirked. "If you're ready to take your place in the courtroom the magistrate said he'll be starting in fifteen minutes." 

Bria and Dannie started to stand when Tonks once again looked over at Dannie and said "I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait in here today. I'm afraid that they believe you would be too much of a distraction to the other witnesses before it's announced that you are in fact alright." Dannie sighed and sat back down as the other two headed towards the courtroom and Bria took her seat next to Remus while Mcnair glared at the two of them.

"All rise." the bailiff announced as the magistrate entered the courtroom looking more relaxed than he did the previous day.

"Mr. Lupin, if you would be so kind as to return to the stand so that we may begin." the magistrate immediately stated. As Remus stood up he looked at Bria and she gave his hand a comforting squeeze before he walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bench.

"Mr. Lupin, you stated yesterday that you have been a werewolf for over thirty years now, is that correct?" Mcnair asked.

"Yes."

"Do you remember the time you were turned?" 

"Yes."

"That's quite along time ago are you sure you remember everything?"

"How can anyone forget the moment their status as a human is taken away?"

"Would you please tell the court what you remember that led up to your change?"

Remus sighed, "The evening before I heard my parents fighting once again so I stood outside their door to try to find out why the woman I believed was my mother was so upset with him. Mum was upset because she had learned that father had arranged for my mother to have a home on the outskirts of the property and was going to continue to allow her to tutor my sisters and me. After listening to them for awhile is when I learned the truth regarding whom my true mother was. I learned at an early age that my parents had their way to convince us of what they truly wished us to believe whether it was the truth or not. So the next morning I woke up a few hours before sunrise and headed to the small hut that she lived in so that I could ask her if what I understood was true or not. Unfortunately it was along my way to the hut that I was attacked. Later after the funeral took place I learned that it was my true mother that had stumbled across us and started screaming for help when my sire turned and killed her instead. Her screams had alerted the workers as they arrived and they brought my father down to the vineyard. While they took the man away to behead him father was the one who had found me and took me back to my rooms to recover."

"Mr. Lupin, although you know the laws regarding werewolves and what the consequences are if you attack someone you have still managed to attempt attacks on more than one occasion while still proclaiming that you are harmless to the public. How can you expect the Ministry to believe that none of this will happen again? That you will not sire another unsuspecting female?"

"All I can say is that I have been taking the Wolfsbane Potion on a regular basis for the past two years and up until 2 weeks ago there have not been any problems."

"There have been now two occasions in which you were supposed to take the potion but you didn't. What is to say that this potion won't be available again or may even become ineffective to you after time? How can you expect the ministry to trust you will be safe then?"

"Mr Mcnair, as an eye witness already told you, I did not attack Dannie. What happened to her was an accident. Also I have only been on the Wolfsbane potion for three years, two of them consistently. Before then I had to learn to take precautions, in which I may say I was quite successful in doing. If need be I can easily resort back to taking the same precautions once again." Remus replied.

"Whether it was an attack or a mere accident like your friend seems to believe, that fact is that you have already bitten someone and you have attacked three students in the past. You have proven that you are a danger on our community."

"So is every other werewolf out there that does not have access to the potion."

"But they have never attacked anyone, you did!" Mcnair stated quite loudly.

Remus took a deep breath to keep from shouting back at the man, "If I at all felt that I was a danger to any of the students or colleagues I certainly would not have accepted Professor Dumbledore's offer to teach the students this past year. In which I might add that the students and their parents knew what I am and were never once in any sort of harm while I was there."

"Did you believe that you would be a danger to Miss Lightpaws the night of her so called accident?"

"There is never a guarantee with myself or any other werewolf in existence. If anything Dannie and Bria have had a calming effect on Moony, the only time anyone would be in any sort of danger from either of us would be if they were attempting to harm them." 

Mcnair paused a while then looked at his notes before continuing. "You and Professor Snape keep stating that Miss Lightpaws is your mate and that there is no chance that you'll go out and try to find another. If I remember right, you had quite a reputation with the girls when we were students. What makes your times with them so different that the one time you were with Miss. Lightpaws?"

"I never mated with any of them."

"This mating you keep mentioning, are you merely using that word because you were in wolf form at the time that it happened or is it because you produced a child?" Mcnair paused "Better yet, is the fact that none of our old classmates were smart enough to run away from your perverted games of trying to take them during the full moon."

"I never. Your honour am I truly expected to have to sit here and answer these questions when…"

"What's wrong Lupin? Are you afraid your answer will discredit any claim you and your friends have tried to make regarding this nonsense of you and Miss. Lightpaws being life mates?"

"No. My concern is for my minor age daughter who is sitting next to you looking as is she would rather be anywhere but here being forced to have to listen about my private life. Tell me Mcnair, do you often discuss your sexual relations in front of your children?"

"Mr Mcnair, he does state a valid point. Either tell us now what you are hoping to accomplish with this line of questioning or cease it immediately." the magistrate stated.

"I am merely trying to put to rest these ridiculous allegations that the defendant and others claim about this life mate nonsense. I personally remember the reputation he had and as much as I hate to mention it, also the same reputation that the female werewolves that were staying at the Safehouse. What he is stating has never been proven as anything more than a myth." 

The magistrate sighed, "Agent Tonks, would you please escort Miss. Lightpaws into the corridor for a few minutes while we clear this matter up. I will send the bailiff for the two of you as soon as we are done."

As soon as the two of them left the room Mcnair looked at Remus and stated "Now Mr. Lupin would you care to explain to us how someone with your reputation can sit there and expect us to believe that you have had sex only one time in your life?"

"The reputation I had when we were students wasn't completely unfounded; I admit that there quite a few occasions in which we did enjoy each other's company. But I'm telling you Mr. Mcnair that there has only been one time that we have actually mated with someone. You asked why Dannie and I have different habits than the others like us. I don't know. Maybe it could have something the do with the fact that we have both spent the majority of our lives as wolves or somehow when we went through puberty that was a trait that stayed with us even when we weren't in wolf form. No matter what the fact is there we are mates and there is nothing that would end that, not even death."

"That you be a very logical excuse Lupin, if only your reputation didn't perceive you." Mcnair stated.

"Yes I did have quite a reputation when I was younger, but if you ask any of the females that I was with you would quickly learn that I never took a single one of them." Remus paused as he noticed Mcnair was about to say something he continued. "We may have fooled around or I may have enjoyed the way they taste but I never once mated with any of them."

Mcnair just glared at Remus continuing to try to figure out what to say in response but the magistrate soon intervened, "I believe that Mr Mcnair is quite certain of what the differences are now. One thing I've been curious about is: You were able to produce a child with this female, who happens to have the ability to change into a wolf. Wouldn't that mean that you would have also been able to reproduce with say someone who would also be an animagus if they also took on a wolf form?"

"I….I'm not sure."

"But from what I understand that I've heard from your friends is that they all consider the two of you to be very similar but her capabilities are the same as an animagus, do you believe that there are at all any possibilities that that is merely what she is?"

"No sir I don't. In order for that to be the case then she would have to be a witch."

"Has she ever been tested?" he asked and Remus just shook his head. "So she very well could be one. Thank you Mr. Lupin. Bailiff would you please show the ladies back in?" the magistrate asked as he wrote a something onto a small parchment as Remus went back to his seat. As soon as Bria and Tonks entered the courtroom he handed the parchment to the older woman and said "Miss. Lightpaws would you please take the witness stand?" in which she did as Tonks read over the note and instantly left the building. 

"Would you please state your name and position for the record?"

"Gabrielle Nicca Lightpaws, student at Hogwarts."

"Miss. Lightpaws, how long have you known the defendant?"

"One year"

"Only a year? How is it that you have lived your whole life without even knowing your father?"

"I lived with my mom. There are a lot of kids that don't know their dads." 

"But didn't you ever wonder about why you never met him nor have any curiosity about him at all?"

"Not really, mom told me how I was conceived along with what happened afterwards so I knew he had no knowledge of me."

"Tell me; how the Ministry is expected to believe that your mother who you claim eagerly accepted being attacked by this creature when…" Mcnair was briefly interrupted by the magistrate clearing his throat in warning, "excuse me your honour, attacked by this defendant when she clearly hid your existence from him. Was it that she was afraid of what he was or was it that she was ashamed for what she had done?"

"Mom has never been ashamed for anything she did and the only reason she didn't tell him about me after I was born is because she had no idea on how to find him."

"Is this something you know for a fact or something that your mother merely told you?"

"She told me."

"So what you are testifying to is merely hearsay, it could be that your mother never even bothered to look for your father at all probably because she knew that he was just animal that she was sick enough to have had sex with but by some leap of faith she was impregnated by it. How often have you seen your mother go off into the forests by herself?"

"NO!" Bria shouted

"Your honour!" Remus spat as he rose from his seat only to immediately receive a strong hand on his shoulder pushing him back down.

"Mr Mcnair I will not permit you to badger the witness in this matter."

Walden ignored the warning and continued, "Tell me Miss Lightpaws, how many of the characteristics of your parents did you inherit? Is it true that you also have been know to go running around as a wolf even when it's not time for the full moon? Do you believe the defendant has the same right to claim you as he does your mother?"

The magistrate was furious after the second question as he started to pound his gavel against the desk "Mr Mcnair that is quite enough! If I hear one more derogatory remark regarding the child or her mother then you will be held in contempt. Do I make my self clear?"

He then got a smug look on his face as he smiled "Quite clear. No more question." and he sat back down at his table glancing over at Remus who seemed to be quite furious at this point and Mcnair wondered how much more before the man would finally snap.

"Miss Lightpaws, have you ever witnessed your mother showing to have any magical capabilities at all?" the magistrate asked in a kind voice.

"No. I thought you understood mom is a muggle."

"I do understand that that is what you all believe her to be but with her ability to change her shape at will into a living breathing animal you must realize by now that it raises the question on if she is in fact an animagus."

"She can't be. I've been watching my friends take the course and in order to become one they have to do the potion and then the spell along with control. Mom and I have never had to use either of those in order to change, it's always been more of a letting yourself go." 

The door then opened as Tonks arrived and the magistrate merely looked at her and she nodded to the man. "Thank you Miss Lightpaws, you may be seated. Agent Tonks, would you please show in Miss Lightpaws." he asked as Bria made her way back to her seat and soon afterwards Dannie proceeded to the stand.

"State your name and position in the community." Mcnair stated.

"Danielle Angel Lightpaws, herbology teacher at Hogwarts."

"Well Miss Lightpaws, I must state I am pleased to finally meet the one who has caused quite a commotion over the past few days." Dannie just looked at Mcnair cautiously, "I am curious on why someone like yourself would be interested in throwing their life away by attempting to contest your attacker's sentencing."

"I thought it was clear, he's not only my life-mate and the father of my child but we're to be joined next month."

"Your life-mate you say? How long have you known the defendant?"

"I've known Remus for about a year now."

"But your daughter that you conceived with him is fifteen years old."

"Actually Bria was conceived by Moony and my other self."

"When you say your other self are you referring to the animal that you have the ability to change into?"

"Yes." 

"I'm curious. We know that when a werewolf changes from the shape of a man into the wolf their mind also changes. Is it the same way when you change into a wolf?"

"No my mind has always stayed the same."

"So when you went into the woods that night and 'mated' with an animal your mind was still human perspective? Don't you find that disgusting?"

"Yes my mind was still human but asking if I found it disgusting would be the same as if I asked you if your wife was disgusted by mating with you." Dannie replied.

"My wife and I don't mate." Mcnair spat.

"I don't blame her." Bria mumbled causing Remus to smile.

"My apologies." Dannie stated. "I believe you misunderstand. Moony and I mating is really no different that any man and woman no matter what form we were in because I knew we were the same."

"The morning after the two of you mated, what form were you in when you woke up?"

"Human."

"But you said that only met him a year ago."

"I left the cave before he woke up."

"Why is that Miss Lightpaws? Were you ashamed of what you had done?"

"No I was never ashamed of that. I left because I had no idea of how he would feel react about what we did once he saw exactly who he was with."

"Between the times you found out that you were impregnated and last year, had you ever searched for Mr. Lupin so that you could inform him of the daughter you share?"

"After Bria was born I tried but I had no idea of his human name or where he came from. All I had was the foggy memory of a face and the name of Moony; it wasn't as if that would have been enough information to file a missing person's report."

"What about during the beginning of your pregnancy? You lived in a small community and the reports that that he spent the next 2 full moons in the same forest in which you consummated your relationship. Didn't you see him at all during those times?"

"Mr Mcnair, what is the point of these questions towards the witness? She is not the one on trial here." the magistrate asked

"I understand quite well she's not on trial but I would like to try to understand how it is that two creatures can claim they are mated for life when they are not only separated for over a decade but they share a child together that one does not know about."

"Very well, proceed then."

"I spent the majority of those months either at home, work, or my cousin's home. After I realized I was pregnant I didn't change again because I had no idea of what kind of effect it would have had on the baby."

"But you worked as a waitress in the only restaurant within miles. Wouldn't it make sense that he would have gone there at some time in order to eat?" Mcnair asked but Dannie remained silent. "Did you at all see the defendant during that time?"

"You don't know how things were back then, how people looked at me. I couldn't drag someone who…"

"Yes or no Miss. Lightpaws." Mcnair stated again.

"Yes but…"

"So you admit that you did in fact not only know what the defendant looked like but you had seen him on at least one occasion and yet you refused to inform him that he was the father of the offspring that you were carrying. Yet you state that you were neither afraid of him nor disgusted by what you had done."

Dannie looked over at Remus and could tell by the look on his face he was hurt by her answer. "You don't understand. That was…"

"I understand quite well Miss Lightpaws. No more questions." 

"I really don't think you do sir. I have never been ashamed for anything I did other than not being able to tell him. I wish I could have but how in the hell do you walk up to a stranger that you know has no memory of you and tell them your pregnant with their child?"

"You tell them just that." Remus muttered.

The magistrate looked back and forth between the couple then over at Mcnair who was smiling at this point. "We're going to break for lunch at this time. We'll reconvene in one hour." and he slammed his gavel down on the desk. He then motioned for Tonks to follow him into his chambers and closed the door. Dannie watched the bailiff escort Remus back to his waiting room without even looking in her direction then silently took Bria to the cafeteria for lunch. Needless to say not a word was said between mother and daughter.

**************************

Meanwhile on the other side of town Margaret sat in a small office looking over some notes that her colleagues made regarding the newest arrivals at St. Mungos when there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me Madame', she's ready for you." the intern stated.

"Has she been given the serum?" Margaret asked.

"Yes ma'am, it took longer than we expected because she put up quite a fight but we finally were able to inject all of it."

"How's she doing now?" Margaret asked as she approached the door.

"Still quite restless, unfortunately we did have to strap her down because of the fighting."

"You didn't use any magic on her though did you?" 

"Definitely not."

"Good, who was the donator?" Margaret asked.

"Monica, just like the magistrate suggested."

"So she did consent to it. I was worried that she wouldn't."

"No. Monica was quite eager to have a playmate again." 

"Playmate? Didn't they tell her what this would entail or even who it was?" Margaret asked.

"They did but when she was brought in we had to separate her from the other girls because of what happened to her at the centre. She not only received the worse of the disfiguring curses from that day but she was so traumatized by has mentally regressed so far back to her early childhood that we are unable to help her."

Margaret looked at the young intern when she stopped at one of the patient rooms and for a few moments felt sorry for Deloris, until out of the corner of her eye she noticed something peeking out of the window in the door with a canvas bag over their head. "We had to do that to her because she kept clawing at her face. She's already pulled out half her hair." the girl softly said.

Margaret took a deep breath and opened the door when Deloris instantly turned her head to look at her. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon to you to Deloris. How are you feeling after your treatment?"

"Don't you dare act like you care how I'm doing. I demand that you release me immediately." 

"I'm sorry Deloris you know I can't do that just like you know the rules when it comes to new werewolves. I'm here to help you with your registration."

"**Damn you Margaret. You can't do that to me!**" Deloris screamed. 

"Would you rather I had someone else do it? I can arrange to have the same person you had give Dannie her serial number issue you yours. Just think, the sooner we get this done with the sooner you can join your roommate." Margaret said as she picked up a silver plate from the table.

"None of the others have roommates. If I have to go through this then I expect to be treated the same way they are." Deloris demanded.

"The only reason the other girls don't have roommates is because their sires are no longer alive. You Deloris will be living with your." and with that she placed the plate down on Deloris' arm as the woman screamed at the top of her lungs from the pain.

*****************************

As Tonks escorted Dannie and Bria back towards the waiting rooms she dropped Bria off at their assigned room but kept Dannie from entering after her. "I need you to come with Me." she instructed and she led her down to the same room Remus was in.

As soon as the door opened Remus raised his head and as soon as Dannie entered the room he turned away from her and once they heard the click of the door locking Dannie sighed before sitting down at the table. After while of the two of them sitting there in silence Remus finally stated as calmly as possible, "All I want to know is why. You knew who I was back then and you saw me so why did you neglect to tell me about her?"

"With everything that had gone on that morning along with the fact that you had no idea on who I was what was I to say? 'I know you don't remember me at all but three months ago you took my virginity and left me with your baby'? You can't tell me that with everything you saw happen you would have wanted to be a part of my life back then? Papa's attitude didn't get any better after that day either and if he had figured out who you were he probably would have tried to kill you." 

"You know damn well that if you had approached me I would have definitely known you by your scent so I would have believed you.?

"When did I have the opportunity to approach you? Hell 5 minutes after your arrived is when all hell broke loose, I didn't even get a chance to take your order before you and everyone else in there left and we had to close up. You in fact were the one to approach me after Papa confronted me about the pregnancy, don't you remember when I collapsed out in the back by the…."

"Don't say another word Dannie, he won't remember." Albus said from the doorway and the couple turned their attention to him. 

"What do you mean he won't remember? And don't give me any of that crap about it being because of his change. His mind was perfectly stable when it happened."

"Albus, I want to know now. What do you know about that morning and why won't you let her explain why she neglected to tell me of my own child?" Remus asked.

"Yes his mind was stable. Don't you remember when you first arrived at Hogwarts you tried to explain to me about your mating? I told you then that I had heard about it before. As for you Remus, even if she had of told you about the baby the results would have been the same. You were too distraught at the time they were the only things on your mind and we were all afraid that if you had gone back into battle that you wouldn't have been able to focus properly."

"So you oblivated my memory?" Remus asked.

"No my boy, in fact all I wanted to do was suppress the memory so that you wouldn't have it until the war was over. It was you who was determinted that it needed to be erased completely and when I refused I'm quite sure now that you had one of your friends do it for you."

"That still doesn't explain why she never told me about Bria. If I had known I had a child on the way or even that I had known who my mate was I would have never gone to such extremes. I would have kept that memory just so I could have gone and gotten them."

"But you did know. You knew who I was the moment you touched my stomach to try to calm her down. You even described what she would look like."

"You just stated in there that you saw me when you were pregnant and didn't tell me about it being mine. So how in Merlin's name was I to know that I was the father?"

"Even if I did you would not have even remembered because you went so far to forget about us that you had your memory erased. Tell me Remus was it the fact that you were actually the one disgusted by what we had done or was it so you could go on fucking anything with 2 legs since there was still a huge chance that I would lose the baby and you wouldn't be stuck with the likes of me?"

"You know better than to accuse me of that." Remus growled.

"Do I really? Not from what Moony told me just before I was turned. Tell me Remus, what would have happened if one of those other girls you fucked while you had no memory of us would have been a werewolf?" 

"Enough! Both of you. Your constant bickering about this is just what Mcnair wants. If he tears you two apart then there goes this whole claim you have on one another and Remus is gone." Albus stated impatiently "I don't care how mad at each other you two are over who did or didn't do what. The fact is that you two together have to go out there and show him that this did not affect your relationship at all and afterwards you can decide where to go from there." 

Dannie glanced at Remus then quickly looked away and closed her eyes and softly replied. "For Bria's sake I'll continue to defend you but that's as far as it goes. I can't sit in there and pretend that everything is alright between us when I'm not the one who can easily erase any memories of mistakes I made."

"That maybe so but the reasons are not what you think they are. There was a war going on and he needed to be able to concentrate on the task ahead of him." Albus stated.

"He still made his decision to move on with his life. How do you know what his true reason for forgetting was? He could have easily erased that memory as well."

"The magistrate is ready to begin again." Tonks said from the open doorway.

Remus stood up and walked towards the door stopping briefly in front of Dannie "Moony may have told you that I had many females over the years but lets get one thing clear. The only thing that up until this very moment has disgusted me is that because of you, fucking them was something that he would not allow me to do. The furthest I was ever allowed was the knowledge that in time I could hunt and eat **any** prey that came along only to discard the remains afterwards."

Dannie lifted her arm to slap Remus only to have it caught by Albus. "I said that was enough! Remus I told you back then that to remove those memories would one day cause you even more grief that you carried at that time. Although she felt there were reasons why she never came out and stated to **everybody** involved of your relationship, Dannie didn't hide anything from you back then because from the story you told me, you knew exactly who she was. Just like you know she was not merely your prey as I'm stunned to learn now that that was how you saw half your schoolmates. As for you," he stated as he turned towards Dannie "You have always known that you had memories of the two of you together that he did not share and you know that the reasons you stated are not the reasons why. Both of you need to stop trying to hurt each and focus on the one that is actually attacking you if you are to move past this and win this case not for Bria but for all three of you." Albus then released her arm and the two of them were escorted back into the court room and back to their previous seats. 

When the magistrate entered the room quickly glanced between the couple then at a satisfied looking prosecutor and realized that he indeed caused a strain on their relationship. Mcnair started to rise to continue with questioning Dannie when the magistrate stated, "Before you begin again I have some questions of the witness myself." he then turned to Dannie, "Miss Lightpaws, with your daughter being a witch and her age why is it that she did not attend the wizarding school in Salem?" 

"I never knew there was such a school before. Professor Dumbledore was the first to approach us."

"You claim that you're a muggle. Didn't you question the truth behind the offer?"

"That's why when we received the letter I requested to join her. Professor Dumbledore understood my concerns without any questions he agreed to let me stay, it wasn't until I arrived that I was offered the position as a teacher."

"At the time you were offered the position were you aware that the defendant was also working at the school?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said testified earlier that you had no idea on how to find him." Mcnair asked.

"I only knew because when we first arrived in London we were introduced at Diagon Alley. It was Mr. Black that told us that they were professors."

"At that time did you inform Mr Lupin who you were and of his relationship to your daughter?"

"No, to be honest I was a bit surprised to see him after all that time. I believe that it was actually Professor Dumbledore that told him about her."

"How did he react towards you after that?"

"He was friendly towards me but kept a close eye on Bria."

"So the two of you didn't instantly rekindle your relationship? Sort of begin where the two of you left off?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr Mcnair, no we didn't."

"Miss Lightpaws, I have a few questions for you." The magistrate stated. "As you probably know your ability to change into the form of a wolf is very much like that of an animagus. Do you at all possess any magical capabilities?"

"No."

"Then please tell us how it is that you've been able to work and reside at a school that to every other muggle appears as a run down deserted castle?" 

"I don't know." 

"Have you ever been fitted for a wand?" Dannie shook her head, "Would you mind if I have Mr. Olivander fit you for one this morning?"

"I suppose so."

Tonks then opened the door and Olivander walked in carrying his tape measurer and notepad and looked over the woman. "Which hand is your wand hand?" Dannie shrugged and he motioned for her to step down from the booth. As soon as she did so he held out the tape measurer but it didn't even twitch. So he started measuring her himself stopping briefly to write down some notes then finally he tilted her head towards him and looked directly into her eyes and started writing once again only to scratch out what was written and write something else down in it's place. After about ten minutes of this going on he finally started to ask questions. "I've been told you've become the herbology professor over at Hogwarts. Where did you go to learn such a trade?"

"I learned by watching my mom and aunt and by listening to the older women on the reservation."

"Do you use them for magical purposes or medicinal?"

"Healing and protection mainly but I also make soaps and candles with them and sell it at the gatherings."

"Where do you purchase your supplies?"

"The leather and beeswax I use I usually trade for at the gatherings and I grow all my own herbs."

"Thank you .You can go back to your seat. Olivander said and he walked over to the table and started writing once again only to shake his head.

"Mr. Olivander, is there something wrong?" the magistrate questioned. "What do your results state?"

"Yes there is something wrong. You said you wanted me to fit her for a wand but with everything my calculations come up with that is not possible."

"So she is a muggle." 

"No not really. Although there is energy about her that you won't find in a muggle, she doesn't have the other qualities that would make her a witch. In fact I've only met only one other person with such an energy."

"Let me see if I understand what you're saying. She isn't a muggle because she contains some sort of energy but it's not enough to be a witch. Are you insinuating that the muggles are gradually becoming more and more magical?"

"Yes and no. People that contain powers such as her although very limited on what they can do are of an older form but of magic. What magic we have inherited from Merlin is a combination of the five elements, but with Miss. Lightpaws hers is strictly contained to the earth. Although it's commonly found among her people for a female not to lose these abilities due to lack of use is very rare."

"I don't understand, why it would be the females that didn't use their powers if they were born with them?" the magistrate questioned.

"Because our people believe that such gifts should only be granted to the men and for a woman to hold these abilities would mean she is something evil enough to have stolen it from its rightful owner and would be persecuted as a witch." An older man stated from the back of the room causing everyone to turn around and look at him.

"Sir this is a closed hearing." the magistrate spat.

"I do understand that your honour but I believe I can help you to understand why the idea of Remus biting Dannie is not a crime at all, in fact I believe that this was something that was destined to happen." the older man stated.

"What is your name sir." Mcnair asked.

"I'm known as Grandfather, I own a small shop in Hogsmeade and I believe you will find me on that witness list in front of you. Although I do not know why I wasn't called upon earlier since what I have to say could very well put an end to all of this." Grandfather stated while Olivander and Mcnair just glared at him.

"Very well sir then tell me. You stated that a woman would be persecuted for being a witch, we all know that the Witch Trials went away in the 18th century."

"Maybe for the white man they did for in our culture they haven't. In fact the most recent one took place about….how many years ago was it my child?"

"Thirty." Dannie replied while the magistrate turned his attention towards her but didn't question her response.

"Thank you Mr. Olivander for your time, Miss. Lightpaws, you may return to your seat." the magistrate stated. "Sir, if you don't mind would you please step up to the witness stand and enlighten us on how you feel that there was no crime in what the defendant did to Miss. Lightpaws?"

Grandfather looked around the room and then walked over the table Mcnair stood behind eyeing an empty chair next to him. "Do you mind if I use this?" he asked and the prosecutor shook his head. He then put the chair down in front of the witness stand and stated. "I hope you don't mind but this is not the sort of setting that I am use to for speaking with people." 

"Sir if you are going to testify on the defendant's behalf then I must insist that you take the proper seat in the witness stand." the magistrate stated.

Grandfather then put the chair back where it belonged and proceeded up to the stand and sat down removing his glasses and setting them on the ledge in front of him. "What I am about to tell you was told to me by my papaw as he learned it from his papaw before him."

******************************

__

Many years ago when out lands were rich and fertile our people like so many others fought between one another over the prosperous territories. Some of these attacks resulted in mere stealing of ponies to show bravery and skill to a young maiden's father but others ended in destroying whole villages and capturing the women for slaves.

One morning a young hunter ventured out past the Eastern shores where his people resided and came across one of the clan villages that had been destroyed just days before. As he rummaged through the small village he came across, Kayla, the youngest daughter of the wolf clan who was severely injured and left to die with the others. Being the kind soul he was he gathered the child and took her to his shack to try to nurse her back to health. Although he tried everything he could think of Kayla's throat was beyond repair. 

As time passed the man started to care deeply for the girl and by the time winter arrived she had reached maidenhood and accepted the young man as her mate. Over the next year their feelings for one another had grown stronger even though she was longing for the time she spent with her spirit brothers and sisters that lived in her old forest. Time continued to pass and the longing of her old life grew, especially during the fall when her mate was out for days gathering nesscities to help them through the up coming winter. Early one morning when Kayla was seven months along with their first child she ventured across the same path that she was carried down the previous year leading her back to her old village. When there she was warmly welcomed by the pack and together they finally honoured those in her clan that moved on without her. 

By the time the ceremony was completed dusk had reached the territory and Kayla started to make her way back to her new home escorted by some pack members. The long walk mixed with the energy used on the ceremony and her pregnancy took its toll on her more than she was willing to admit. Determined to make it home she continued her track stumbling over branches every now and then. Finally out of bleariness she stumbled off the path falling into a metal trap that closed down onto her shoulder digging its teeth into the skin and crushing the bone. With the help of her escorts Kayla was painfully able to free herself from the trap before they drug her back onto the path where she lay unconscious. 

Kota sent her mate on ahead towards Kayla's home to try to gather her sister's mate to help while she lay across Kayla's body to keep her warm from the freezing winds that were beginning to arrive. Unknown to either of them the young man was returning home and checking his traps along the way when he found the trail of blood and followed it hoping to find the animal to help make this trip plentiful. As he reached the trail until the light of the moon his hopes were instantly crashed and turned into rage as he noticed the wolf on his young bride. 

Not knowing of Kayla's kinship with the animals he instantly shot the beast he believed was responsible for her injuries before he fell to his knees in tears. It is said that Kota's loud yelp and sudden movement woke Kayla from her state and in knowing the seriousness of both of their injuries their souls merged into one allowing Kayla to remain human by night to care for the little one that was yet to be born and until they were of age she would be mother to Kota's own cubs during the day. The young man laid down his rifle on the ground and walked over to the two bodies that were sprawled out on the path. When he finally pulled Kota's corpse off his bride he bent down to pick her up when he heard a growling coming from the shadows and he backed away towards his rifle just as Kota's mate attacked the young man and drugs him into the woods. As he fought for his life the rifle went off killing the angry wolf who in his last breath cursed the one that killed his beloved so that he would spend the rest of his nights never able to forget what he had done. 

Now Grandmother Moon watched in distress what had truly happened and understood the young hunter's misgivings but she was unable to remove the complete curse from him. Instead she would let the young couple have their nights together on the condition that when she was most alert he would become the wolf in order to remember what he had done. 

Just before sunup Kayla now in wolf form as promised ventured off into the woods determined to keep her promise to her sister before returning home to her husband that evening. It wasn't until mid-day when the young hunter woke still weak and since he was unable to find his beloved's remains next to the two furry corpses he thought it was merely a bad dream until he arrived home to an empty home. It was at that time he gathered what clothing he could carry and with a broken heart he burned their home and everything that reminded him of his Kayla and the child they were to have before he ventured back to the eastern shores of his own people, both forms angry and vengeful at the other for what had happened and willing to share his grief with those along the way. 

At the end of the day Kayla felt her body start to transform into its human form but this time had been far too much for the soon to be mother and just as quickly as the moon rose she went into labour and a new baby girl was born delaying Kayla's return. It wasn't until a week later when Kayla was healthy enough to strap her little one to her back and finally return to the man she fell in love with only to find the charred remains of their happy home. Kayla believed him to have done this out of anger and although the need to go out and find him was strong, she knew she had a promise to keep since her body was not hers alone so for the last time she made her way back to her childhood home and to the pack . 

Two years had gone by before Kota's cubs reached maturity and became full members of the pack and Kayla's promise was fulfilled and she could once again walk around as a woman during the day but would forever have the ability to change. Kayla gathered her little one and a sketch she made of her mate and she went in search of the man. Along their travels some people recognized him and pointed her to the direction they last saw him head towards while others for reason unknown to her were fearful of the man in the picture. Either way during their first year of travelling they always came across someone who was kind enough to allow Kayla and her child to sleep in their barn until one winter morning after the child turned 3 years old that Kayla was woken by the screams of a farmer's wife over finding a small wolf cub sleeping in the far corner trying to stay warm. As soon as the woman ran back to her house to gather her husband Kayla woke her child and the two of them left only to remain away from people as much as possible. Unfortunately by the time Kayla and the child made their way to the eastern shores she learned that the man people believed was in her sketch had sailed back across the ocean and she never did find him. 

********************************

"That is a wonderful yet heartbreaking story sir but how much of that do you actually expect us to believe?" Mcnair stated.

"Whether or not you believe any of it is up to you. I was asked here to tell why I believed that Dannie was never any different than Remus to begin with. Just as that gift was passed down from mother to daughter since Kayla and her child the curse has been passed down from The Young Hunter to his prey or children as one might say."

"And you expect the courts to believe that these two are descendents of this story of yours?" 

"Why not? Just as your own world is based upon the legends Merlin and Morgain; our culture is based on our own legends of Mother Earth and her children. With young Danielle and Gabrielle being shape shifters it only proves that they are descendents of Kayla while Remus may not be of the same blood as Kayla's Hunter, he is a werewolf and in that also a descendent through the curse. Put the legends and fears aside, you have two people here that not only share a common ability but by mating as wolves they were in fact joined them in the same sense as any Wedding, Handfasting, or Blanket ceremonies would join any other young couple. After all isn't it true that there have recently been a few arranged unions in which one young bride or groom that suffered from the Lycanthrope curse been permitted to bite their partner?"

"Yes sir that has been the case on a few select unions but Mr. Lupin and Miss. Lightpaws were not joined in union by human means for if they were that would mean that and young man and woman would be considered joined just over one night of pleasure. The fact remains that the defendant cursed someone."

"They may not have been joined as of yet by human means but they are of an arranged union of sorts. For if the Creator didn't see that these two young souls didn't belong together then he and Mother Earth would have never made them what they are. I don't even think that they realize how close of a connection they share but I'm sure they will find out soon enough." Grandfather stated then turned to the magistrate. "Your honour do you mind if I ask Mr Mcnair a question?"

"Mcnair?"

The prosecutor looked at the older man in front of him and replied "Go ahead."

"Why do you feel she was cursed? She already had the ability to change."

"When he turned her into werewolf he cursed her soul. Because of him she is now an evil creature that will be forever bound to the earth and never be able to move on when her time here ends."

Grandfather looked at Mcnair carefully and finally said "Is that all that this is about? That you all believe that her soul is going to forever remain earth bound?"

Mcnair looked through his notes he had made and saw how in a way each and every argument he had attempted had failed. _There was the law that in writing stated only a witch or wizard but due Olivander he had ruled out that even though she could change at will she was not a witch, but then since the law was written people had adopted it to pertain to muggles as well, but she was not that either. There was the idea that he had viciously attacked her but the sap of a magistrate had agreed that in its sick way the beast was merely attempting to make amends for their argument. _

"Mr. Mcnair"

Then finally this whole foolishness of life-mates about as foolish as having a soul-mate, no two people or even creatures could have just one person meant for them. He then looked back and forth between the couple that at the other table with their daughter in between and smirked,_ Yes that little titbit did in fact put a strain on their relationship but it didn't seem that it was one to cause worry, after all how many of his secrets did his own wife and he fight about when she learned about them only to forgive him in time. _

"Mr. Mcnair!"

__

But no this old man on witness stand who was staring at him had to go and not only tell some legend stating that they were very much alike but he even insinuated that they were of an arranged union of some sorts. What were some of the reasons that his aunt and uncle had used to remove Deloris from her arrangement? It already has a child with her so damaged goods is not one of them but the idea of having your soul bound to the earth and not receive it's rewards….

"Mr. Mcnair" the magistrate loudly said as he pounded his gavel against the desk "You will answer the question or be found in contempt."

"My apologies your honour. As to your question sir I do find it upsetting that you and so many others including Miss Lightpaws that nobody seems to be concerned as to the fate of her soul do to what the defendant has done to her. It is promised as our reward to move onto a higher plane once our existence here is completed and he stole that reward from her."

"Is that so?" Grandfather asked then turned to Bria's direction. "Young one, were you ever promised that such rewards would be granted to you when your time comes to cross over?" 

Bria shook her head as Mcnair spat, "Of coarse she wouldn't be promised such things, she was born a werewolf and automatically bound to the earth."

"That is true so then answer me this. Bria, was your memaw ever bitten by a werewolf?" the old man asked and Bria again shook her head. "Where does her soul reside?"

"In a tree." Bria answered.

"Your honour that is ridiculous. Nobody's soul can reside in a tree."

"But she is there. She's been there ever since she was wrongly persecuted for being a witch. Memaw stayed in the tree not only to keep it from dying but so that she could watch over mom when she was little. If you really want you can go and see for yourself. It's easy to find, its the tallest in our woods and it stands in the centre of the dead earth."

"You see your honour; Bria, Dannie and her mother as well as her mother before her are children of the earth and to them their reward once their time here is over is to return from where they came. There is no way that they are doomed because to them running with the wind through the trees is as much as a reward as all of you see flying among the stars on wings to be. "

"That is not what our reward is to be." Mcnair spat.

"Forgive me, it is merely a metaphor like running with the wind is. Either way I'm sure you understand that she has not been condemned to any fate that she was not already promised." Grandfather stated.

"Mr Mcnair do you have anymore questions of the witness?"

"No your honour."

"Very well. At this time I would like to call for a recess while I make my decision." the magistrate stated then with a slam of the gavel he strolled out of the room while Tonks escorted the small family to their waiting room. 

After awhile of waiting in silence there was a knock at the door and Bria rose to answer it and found Margaret and Grandfather waiting on the other side. "I understand that Grandfather pretty much killed Mcnair's complaints against Remus." Margaret stated.

"Yes he did. Thank you unfortunately it still depends on the magistrate." Dannie replied "I have to ask though. I've heard a lot of stories but that one in particular I never heard before."

"Of that I don't doubt, I've never told it before." he replied

"Not even to your granddaughter?" Bria asked.

Grandfather shook his head, "In fact I didn't even know of it until last night when papaw told it to me in a dream." he smirked as he winked at Bria. "If you don't mind I have an errand to run before the judge calls court back into session." He then walked over and hugged each of the three before leaving.

"So is everyone at the hospital all right?" Dannie asked Margaret.

"They're as good as can be expected although I did have a new patient to register, that's why I had to leave."

"New patient? But the moon isn't for another week. How could you have a new patient?" Remus stated.

"Trust me I know all too well when the next moon is. This wasn't the usual case, she wasn't bitten or attacked. It was more of due justice set down by the Ministry this morning."

Before anything else could be said the bailiff arrived at the door this time. "The magistrate has made his decision, if you would all come with me." and the group followed him back to the court room where the magistrate was already seated.

"Mr. Lupin if you would remain standing." the magistrate stated as Dannie turned and noticed that everyone who had actually testified was back in the court room to show their support for their friend no matter what the outcome.

__

To be continued

*************************************************************************

A/N: I'd like to thank you all for the kind reviews. Sorry it took me longer to post this time compared to the usual but once again life interfered. First was my must who I had to actually superglue to my bedroom dresser all because she saw a picture of that so called were-wolf that WB is using…No, I do not mean David Thewlis….we like him… I'm talking about the thing that looks more like a golem with fangs. 

Then finally last week was a Gathering at Chambers Farm in Orange Springs, Fl. After all the stress that's been going on at work I was finally able to gain focus again. Only bad thing that happened was my niece and I wore cloaks to the Saturday evening dance (hell it was in the 30's and I was cold) but before we could reach the circle we were stopped by security and asked to remove them because they scared the Elders. (oops) The fact that the moon was almost full didn't help our case any but we nicely obliged without a scene.

Anyways already working on the next chapter….will update as soon as I can. Hope you all had a wonderful Egg day.

Demonic Angel.


	22. Open All Night

A/N: Again I am sorry for the delay. This was an extremely hard chapter for me to write and after 4 times of doing so I believe I actually got it right. I do need to warn you that I believe this is actually the most intense one I've done so far.

As for all of you that have reviewed, thank you I really appreciate your kind words and I hope you still enjoy the story after this.

****

Chapter 22 - Open all night

"Mr. Lupin if you would remain standing." The magistrate stated as Dannie turned and noticed that everyone who had actually testified was back in the court room to show their support for their friend no matter what the outcome.

Not even a whisper could be heard as the room grew eerily quiet so that all in attendance would be able to hear what was being said. "As you may realize, I am in fact concerned in the fact that you have not once but twice during the time the Wolfsbane potion was available to you, accidentally attacked people you care about. The first time you were merely lucky that nobody was seriously injured unlike the second. I have heard almost everyone in this room claim that you and Miss Lightpaws are in fact soul mates and that there was no crime against her committed. Due to the fact that although this form of Shapeshifters happen to be an old race the Ministry actually has no records or information of their existence so we can at this time only go by what has been told to us during these proceedings an understand that although they are not the same as a werewolf they are a very close but more tamed version of one. With that in mind I have no other option but to release Mr. Lupin of the charges brought before the court…." The magistrate had to pause while cheers echoed throughout the room and he quickly brought his gavel down upon the bench again. "**Under the condition** that you shall be placed with a court appointed guardian. Usually in such matters this guardian would be your closest family member by blood but since that member happens to be a minor child and unable to care for you on their own I have a list of three names of potential guardians for you to choose from. You will reside with your guardian up until your employment begins again, then on each night of the full moon, and each holiday afterwards until the time when you are joined with someone."

Bria stood and asked "Your honour, with this guardianship would he be able to receive visitors or even visit me at school before the term starts?"

"Although I'm sure he'll have to report for staff meetings before the term begins, anything outside that shall be to the digression of his guardian. The three people who are qualified for this and have volunteered for the positions are; Mr. Walden Mcnair, Mr. William Meyer, and Ms. Margaret Ant."

Bria looked up at her father and said "If you stay with Aunt Maggie I'd be able to visit with you all the time, she may even let me stay there."

To Remus, Mcnair was completely out of the question and as for his sister… "She lives too far from Hogwarts; I don't want you travelling all that way alone. Besides she's still you mum's counsellor and that wouldn't be right."

"You can't choose him." Bria stated as she pointed towards Mcnair, "And we don't know who this Mr. Meyer is, he could be just as bad."

Remus turned his attention back to the magistrate, "Your honour, I choose to stay with Mr. Meyer."

"Very well then. Bailiff, if you would please show Mr Lupin to the waiting room. Your guardian will meet you there shortly. Court dismissed." the magistrate stated then for the last time hit his gavel against the bench and left the room while Remus and Bria followed the bailiff out the side door.

Although everyone was pleased to see that the charges were dropped, they were also dumfounded by his decision to reside with a complete stranger over his own sister. Margaret watched as Dannie quickly gather her belongings and slowly attempt to leave through the same door only to be constantly stopped by different friends and their families to offer their congratulations as she just nodded and tried to continue on. As soon as she entered the small room Remus turned to face her and the two of them just stared at each other as they sensed the pain that the other felt from earlier that day. Finally Sirius made his appearance known by stepping in between the couple, "What are you doing here? Don't you think you've hurt him enough with all the problems you caused?"

"Sirius…"

"No. If it weren't for her you wouldn't even be in this mess." Sirius said interrupting his friend.

"You're wrong. Everything that happened there was my own fault." Remus replied

"I know you Remus and you wouldn't have ever bitten her if she didn't provoke you."

"I don't need this crap." Dannie mumbled to herself then she moved so she could see Remus behind his friend, "I was hoping we could at least talk but obviously not." she said as she glared at Sirius out the corner of her eye. "You know where to find me when your ready to."

"That's right, run away back to where you belong. You cant handle anything once it gets tough can you?" Sirius spat

"For your information what I choose to do and where I choose to go is none of your damn business." Dannie said as she started to turn and walk out the door but Sirius quickly grabbed her arm. "Let me go." she stated.

"It is my business when it affects my friends." he said as he tightened his grip to keep her from pulling away.

"You couldn't be talking about the same friends that you don't even have the common decency to show up for their hearing so that you can try to defend them?"

"I had personal business to attend to and Remus understands." He said as he unconsciously gripped her arm tighter pulling her toward him and twisting it as he turned to look at his friend who didn't seem to be paying attention.

Dannie cringed as she fought the pain shooting up her arm and finalizing in her elbow as she continued to try to struggle from his grip. "That's right I heard about that. How does it feel knowing that you're the reason Jamie snuck off to see his mom only to receive the mark in return."

"You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut when you don't know the full situation." he replied as he took his free hand and started to grab her jaw but Dannie instantly knocked the hand away and he grabbed the offending arm instead.

She continued to struggle to get away from him and out of his grip as she grew more frantic as she started to quietly chant 'Let me go, let mego, letmego." with her speech becoming louder and blended together.

"And what if I don't?" he softly growled causing her to stop struggling and her body to start trembling in fear as she glared at him blind to anything else in the room.

Remus could sense her fear increasing and he finally looked up to try to see what was going on "Let her go."

"After all she's done your going to defend this…'

"I told you she didn't do anything so let her GO."

Dannie never took her eyes off her assailant as her heart rate and breathing continued to increase when "What the…..shit!" Sirius said as his hands were burning and he shoved her away.

Bria and Ann saw Dannie tumble onto the floor as they entered the room followed by Severus and Margaret. "Mom!" Bria yelled as she stated to rush to her but she was instantly held back by Severus as he heard her snarling in Sirius's direction as if she was waiting to attack as her hands were moving across the ground as if looking for something.

Margaret tried to slowly approach her but she scooted backward across the floor until her back was against the corner growling at the group that was staring at her and whispering back and forth between one another. Although the blurred faces around her were somewhat familiar she wasn't sure if she could trust what she was seeing was true. "DANIELLE ANGEL" was bellowed from the doorway.

Dannie looked up and saw a tall man with long white hair braided, "Papa." she stated.

Grandfather walked over to her, bent down and reached out to lift her chin so she would look him in the eyes. "Tell me child, what happened to you?"

"S..sorry papa, I tried to get away but he…he wouldn't let go. I tried….sorry." she quietly cried.

The man embraced her as she continued to cry into his chest as he whispered "It's ok baby I know. I'm here." He continued to hold her as he rested his cheek on her head looking in Severus' direction and mouthed "Get him out of here." As soon as the two men left he felt her body calm down he pulled back and looked her in the eyes again "I want you to go with Nicca and get yourself cleaned up then your friend Maggie will take you back to that school of yours. Alright?"

Dannie nodded and he stood up before helping her to her feet and she slowly walked out of the room keeping as far away from the men as possible. Grandfather then leaned back against the wall and sighed "I'm getting far too old for this." He then looked over at Remus who lowered his head "You boy. How could you have allowed her to get into such a state?"

Severus and Sirius returned to the room in time to hear what was said "Wait a second. Remus didn't do anything and who in Merlin's name do you think you are to talk to him like that?"

Grandfather turned to face the intruder. "As for who I am, I'm the one who he chose as his guardian so that gives me every right. As for you, you need to stay out of this. I've watched you for years and your always so intent on protecting your friends even when they don't need it, you never put into account what you're doing to the other person." he then turned back to Remus "As for you. You asked for her to accept you as her protector and then you turned your back on her when she needed you most. There is so much you need to learn before you can even prove yourself ready to receive the feather for the Blanket Ceremony."

Sirius held out his blistered hands "She is perfectly capable of protecting herself, she doesn't need Remus or anyone else to be there for her."

"Are you so sure of that?" William asked "That wasn't her that did that to you that was from the medicine bag she's wearing. When Remus didn't come to her aid she turned to the only thing that she knew would help her."

"What medicine bag?" Severus asked

"The one under her shirt. If I'm not mistaken Jack most likely sent it to her."

"Aunt Maggie?" Bria said from the doorway while Dannie was standing behind her against the wall.

"I'll be right there." Margaret replied. "The same thing happened to Julian. But I don't understand, how can a small trinket like that from a non magical family be powerful enough to damage someone like that?"

"It's not the bag that's protecting her. It's what's inside. Usually they are filled with herbs of protection, a stone, a lock of hair from the maker of it, and finally some earth from a place that is sacred to the wearer."

Remus started to leave the room and looked at Sirius' hands, "Like where her mother died."

"By looking at the damage it did, I'd have to say that's exactly where it's from." the old man replied as Remus continued out the door.

As soon as he entered the corridor he shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall next to it. "How are you feeling?"

Dannie stared at her feet instead of looking at the man in front of her as she quietly replied "A little better."

"About what happened in there, I'm sorry I didn't stop Sirius earlier I….I wasn't paying attention to what was going on."

"It happened, it's over with." she replied as the tears started filling her eyes again.

"I know but I want you to know. I swear to you I will never let anyone ever harm you aga…."

"Please, don't make promises you don't mean."

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't say it." Remus replied as he started to step closer to her.

Upon hearing this she looked up at him and heard the words from earlier repeat in her memory, '_Moony may have told you that I had many females over the years but lets get one thing clear. The only thing that up until this very moment has disgusted me is that because of you, fucking them was something that he would not allow me to do. The furthest I was ever allowed was the knowledge that in time I could hunt and eat **any** prey that came along only to discard the remains afterwards.' _and she asked "Do you always mean what you say?" as she brought her hands together.

"When have you known me not to?" he replied as soon as he did he sensed extreme pain coming from her. "Dannie?" he said as he started approaching her again. This time he was stopped when he saw her arm stretched outward towards him palm up and a ring sitting in the middle of it. William and Margaret stepped into the corridor to see her brother just staring at the object in Dannie's hand "Love, I don't under….Merlin no...I didn't mean that, I was…"

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it. Take it." she stated as the tears streamed down her cheeks again.

Remus reached out and closed her hand around it not noticing her trembling again the moment he touched her "No this is yours. You said you would continue to wear it."

"Let go of me." she said as she stared at his hands and he immediately let go of her and backed away. "I agreed to wear it until this trial was over. Your free now so it's over."

"No, you agreed to wear it until I got to Azkaban. I'm not going so please put it back on." he pleaded.

"Why should I when you even stated that I'm discarded remains." she quietly said.

"I said I didn't mean that, you can't say you haven't said or done anything you don't regret." he said as he started to approach her again.

Dannie took a deep breath, moved away from the wall and started walking backwards down the hall to get away from him, "Your right. As of this afternoon there's quite a lot about my life that I regret."

Remus started after her and she turned and started running from him but as soon as she turned the corner she was greeted by camera flashes and she stopped instantly looking for a way to get past the crowd. Remus instantly caught up with her and he picked her up before any of the reporters could ask their questions and carried her back around the corner and away from the crowd. "You don't mean that." he said as he put her back down and trapped her between himself and the wall.

"Yes I do. More than you'll ever know." she replied as she shoved him backwards and started running back towards Margaret and William. As soon as she passed him William stepped into Remus' path to stop him. "Get me out of here now." Dannie said to the woman. Margaret put her arm around Dannie's shoulders and started to lead her in the opposite direction of the two men in order to leave through the back exit.

Remus kept trying to get past the older man who continuously stayed right instep with him. "Maggie please don't……Dannie!" As they turned the corner Margaret looked at her brother and shook her head. "Get out of my way."

"No, and you won't get past me, I had two sisters that were wolves and if I was able to keep them at bay then I can definitely keep you here as well."

"You don't know what your doing."

"That's where your wrong I know exactly what I'm doing. She's been hurt far too much lately and by you pursuing her like this will only make matters worse. She needs time to heal and you need to give that to her." he replied as he placed his hand on Remus' shoulder and started to lead him back into the waiting room. "Now if I heard correctly some friends of yours are having a celebration for you. Nothing like a party to help get your mind off a lost battle."

"Sorry but I'm not up for celebrating anything today." Remus replied as they entered the room.

"How's mom doing?" Bria asked as soon as she saw them.

"She'll be alright little one, she just needs some time to heal." William replied "Now for our healing after today, I think it's time to get to that party I heard about." by the look Remus gave the older man he stated "I don't care if you want to go or not. I agreed to open my home to you and since you accepted you have to do what I say or you can find yourself in that cell again tonight. Your choice son."

"Dad please can we go just for a few hours before I have to go home and deal with mom's depression?" Bria begged.

Remus sighed then walked over to the girl and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes, "On one condition. No matter what, you behave yourself until your mum is feeling better. Agreed?" Bria nodded and he embraced her more as a comfort to himself than a show of affection.

Meanwhile Dannie was following Margaret up the steps of the old castle when Margaret stopped and turned around to face her "Is what I heard you say to Remus true? Do you really regret everything that happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dannie said as she started to step around her.

"I'm trying to be a friend here."

"I'm sorry but you can't be a friend. You're my counsellor and his sister. I'm surrounded by his world, his friends and his family and because of that this is something I need to deal with on my own." she replied as she reached the door and started to open it.

"Just like your dealing with what Julian and Deloris did to you?"

Dannie then took a deep breath and turned around to face the woman, "You know what counsellor. I accept what I am, I have received my serial number and I have survived my first transformation all without your help. I am out of the so called Safehouse and my daughter's father is free, for that I thank you but as of now your services are no longer required. Good evening." Then she pulled open the heavy door and entered the castle slamming the door against the wall.

As she headed towards her quarters Albus stepped out from around a corner. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon. I thought you would be at the celebration with the others." he said as he started walking with her.

"Margaret was kind enough and brought me back, I'm afraid I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I need to get some rest." she lied.

"Perfectly understandable. Were you and Remus able to work out your differences?"

"You could say that."

"Wonderful. I'm glad you know even Remus says things in he doesn't mean in anger. I'm sure in time he just may say some things that seem to come out the wrong way."

"I'll remember that when it happens."

"Even I have had a hard time with words in my youth. I remember once when I was with a lover I accidentally asked her how a professional like her could put up with an amateur like me. I believe I still have the lump from the kettle she threw at my head."

The two of them soon reached her quarters and Dannie looked at the old man "Sir um I'm not sure how to put this any other way but that was far too much information that I really didn't need to know and if I were in her shoes I would have definitely thrown something far worse than a kettle at you."

"My apologies, I was just trying to get you to understand, all men can say the wrong things at the wrong time and not to take it to heart when it happens."

"Sir I'm sure you didn't follow me down here so that you could tell me that bit of personal information."

"Now that you mention it, yes there is something I need to speak to you about. May I come in?"

Dannie opened the door and the two of them entered. "May I get you something to drink?"

"No that is not necessary, unfortunately this is not a social visit. If you would please have a seat." he said with a sorrowful look in his eyes. "After what I witnessed at the courthouse this afternoon I wasn't sure how to tell you this but seeing how the two of you were able to work things out I find it much easier to say."

"Sir?"

"Please let me finish. When it was announced that you had crossed over the Board of Governors panicked. No matter what there cannot be a position unfilled so with this in mind they had no choice but to contact your predecessor, Madame Sprout, and request that she return from retirement."

"But sir I didn't cross over couldn't they explain to her the situation?"

Albus leaned over and took her hand "If they had known the reality sooner I'm sure they could have and I'm quite sure that Madame Sprout would have understood but she is already contracted for the next 5 years which in fact will be starting next week." he then sat up reaching in the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small satchel and handed it to her, "The Governors have agreed that you have more than earned this with the duties you have taken on. I know it's more than what her tuition was for last term but I want you to consider it as a bonus for stepping in as you did when you were needed."

"Sir I can't take this."

"Yes you can and you will. It's been custom that the children of professors receive free tuition while they are here and if you remember right you sent the tuition for all four of her remaining years. I wish I could return all that you paid but unfortunately Remus' name was never placed on her birth certificate." he then noticed the look in her eyes "I know your one who prefers to keep busy but I'm sure that the little ones that the two of you will have will definitely do that and besides by the time they are old enough to attend classes you will have your position back."

Dannie closed her eyes and shook her head, "Well um, thank you I appreciate it. Could you do me a favour though?"

"Anything, just ask."

"Please, don't tell the guys. I don't want Bria to hear about it from her friends before I can break the news to her."

"You have my word." he then stood up "I had better let you get some rest, you do look exhausted."

Dannie nodded "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime. Are you going to be alright?" he said as she escorted him to the door.

Dannie gave a fake smile "Always am."

Albus then opened the door and as he left he turned and looked at her again "Dannie I want you to know, I am truly sorry." then he continued out the door as she closed it behind him.

"You and everyone else." she said as she looked at the bag of coins she held in her hand. She then threw it as hard as she could across the room causing it to hit Bria's CD player that was sitting on the table turning it on as the bag shattered with galleons flying everywhere before she walked over to the loveseat and curled up into a ball as she listened to the song and cried herself to sleep.

I saw you coming from a mile away  
Trying to hide behind that pretty face  
Bet my last dollar baby you been bruised  
Poor little heart all black 'n' blue  
  
Last thing you need's another pickup line  
You must have heard them all a thousand times  
God only knows what you been through  
Believe me I been broken too  
  
It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away  
I've been around that block a time or two  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth  
Please don't say my name, give this heart a break  
I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late  
I'll leave on the light  
These arms are open all night  
  
I got your taste in the back of my mouth  
I want to reach in and pull it out  
And I'd be lying if I didn't say  
When you're this close I'm afraid  
Of the way I'll feel if I touch your hair  
The way I'll miss you when you're not there  
And that I'll see you when I close my eyes  
It's too late, I've crossed that line  
  
It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away  
I'll still be around come closing time  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth  
Please don't say my name, give this heart a break  
I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late  
I'll leave on the light  
These arms are open all night  
  
Guitar solo  
  
It's 2 am, it's last call, baby. The barkeep's gone, I'll walk you home now  
Save me, baby  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth  
Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break  
I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late  
I'll leave on the light  
These arms are open all night

TBC

Song: Open all Night by BonJovi

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

**__**

Chapter 23

Over the next week life went on as normal as to be expected at the old school. With a little over a month away from the new school term, everyone started getting their lesson plans together while Dannie finished off her contract by taking care of the overgrown plants in the greenhouses before her replacement arrived. Grabbing a quick bite to eat as soon as the dinning hall opened for breakfast making sure she left the building before anyone else arrived. She had poured every bit of energy she had into her work and was rarely seen by anyone including Bria with the exception of supper where she mainly pushed her food around her plate between the few small bites she took. One morning while she was quietly leaving their quarters there was a sleepy voice from behind "Morning mom."

Dannie closed the door and turned around, "Mornin, what are you doin up so early?"

"I hardly see you anymore so I though I'd get up early. I was hoping we could talk like we use to."

"Sorry but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe later."

"I figured, that's what Ann said you would probably say." Bria replied as she turned to walk back into her room.

Dannie sighed "What did you want to talk about?"

"Anything, everything. You haven't said more than five words at a time since the trial and we use to talk about everything all the time."

"I was going to talk to you but I need to sort some things our first. Can you at least give me some time to do that?"

"I suppose but can you at least tell me why you never told me that you had seen dad before I we came here?"

Dannie walked over and sat on the couch then motioned for Bria to sit next to her. Once the girl did she replied, "Do you remember when you were little you thought that being pregnant would be wonderful and I told you about when I was carrying you?"

"Yeah so. What's that got to do with this?"

"That day. When your papaw, Jenny, Bobby and everyone on the res. found out, you know was one of the worse days of my life but it was also that same morning that he was there in the restaurant and saw it happen. By the time everything calmed down somewhat and papa left again so did he and that was it."

"But I thought you said you even talked to him and he knew."

"I did, before your papaw left."

"If that was true then don't you think he would remember it too?"

"When did you talk to him about this?"

"After the trial ended I asked him if he remembered and he said he didn't."

"If what Albus say's is true then I don't think he would. I don't know much about your spells but he says Remus had the memory oblivated."

**__**

"Dad wouldn't do that." Bria spat

"I'm just going by what I know happened and what I was told. Whether or not he did the fact is he not only left us but he erased us from his memory and now because the past that he doesn't remember has been brought to light and he has lost his trust in me."

"Then make him trust you by telling him what happened."

Dannie then moved to kneel in front of her daughter, "Bria listen I have thought about doing just that. Even if I could relive that day by telling him it would still be hearsay and there is no guarantee that he will even believe what he's told. He has to be the one to remember it and until then it's over." Dannie took a deep breathe as she stood up and her knees popped. "Listen, I want you to behave yourself today while I get some work done. Ok?"

"How can you just say it's over when I know you don't want it to be?" Bria asked and Dannie stared at her "Mom, I hear you at night and don't tell me your eyes are glassy because you're sick or an allergy. You don't get sick, there's no bleach around, and if you got stung by a bee then you'd be over in the infirmary."

"I learned a long time ago that what I want and how things need to be are almost always two different things. I always get over it and in time I'll get past this one too." she replied before she proceeded out the door.

Not five minutes after the door closed there was a quiet knock on it and when Bria went to open it Ann rushed in. "I saw her leave, did you get to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It's what I thought it was but she still won't tell him." Bria replied.

"Then why don't you say something?"

"Because I don't know the full story. I know papaw got pissed off again and she had to stay at one of the cabins afterwards but I don't know the details of it all."

"Well then you'd better figure out something because Draco told Ron and I that he saw Madame' Sprout here last week up in Dumbledore's office."

"Who's she?"

"She taught Herbology before your mom took on the position. If she's taking over again then your mom's out of a job and back to the states both of you go." Ann stated.

"Come on now that's not going to happen and even if it did then why would I be gone?"

"How else do you think you'll be able to attend school? No offence but you and your mom are from the reservation and I highly doubt she'd be able to continue to be able to afford your tuition once it's no longer free. Why else would Jamie and I be sent here once dad started teaching when mom spent all her money and could no longer afford sending us to Salem."

"That may be the case for you and your brother but mom wasn't hurting for money. We have a regular size home with plenty of land fully paid not to mention that mom use to own half of the restaurant until she paid for my tuition for all four years."

"Sorry I just thought….."

"I know what you thought and I suggest you go before I get royally pissed." Bria spat as she escorted Ann to the door. "You know I honestly thought I was a friend of yours and not some poor little Indian kid that you felt sorry for because I grew up in a shack with a dirt floor."

"Bria I didn't…." was all Ann could say before the door slammed in her face.

"Princess what's going on?" Sirius asked as he entered the corridor.

"I think I put my foot in my mouth."

"Don't worry about it, I've done that plenty of times, you might say it's a family trait. If she's anything like her father then she'll get over it in no time." He said as he put his arm around her and started leading her away "How about if you accompany your old man to breakfast and you can tell me about it." and they headed to the dinning hall as Ann told him what happened.

As they reached the double doors Sirius grabbed the handle to open it as he said "Trust me, she'll soon forget all about it and forgive you. I've said and done far worse before and Remus always forgave me."

Just then Dannie started out the door but when she saw him she backed up and glared in his direction as he walked past her with a smirk on his face. Ann looked at the exchange of glances they gave each other and asked, "Ok then what if she's like her mother and doesn't forgive me?"

"Then I'd have to say your better off without her as a friend. Just look at her, it's been a week and she still goes nutters every time she sees me."

"Didn't you hear what happened to her?"

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who did those things to her." he replied

"But last week you…" Ann stopped and watched her father continue to the table then she turned and watched Dannie walk backwards out of the room while keeping her eyes on the same man.

Sirius then turned around and looked at Ann as the doors closed, "I what?"

The girl cocked her head and looked at him like he was someone she'd never seen or known before and replied, "Nothing. Um I guess I'm not that hungry after all. I'll grab something from the kitchens later." then turned and headed out the doors quickly followed by Albus and Poppy while Sirius shrugged and proceeded towards the table again.

Meanwhile Dannie watched the doors close and started towards the landing when she stopped and looked at her hand as it shook uncontrollably. She then leaned her back against the wall as she folded her arms together to try to gather control as she quietly whispered to herself _"Calm down, we're safe here, calm down, nothings going to happen." _over and over until she heard the doors open again and she jumped.

"Miss Dannie, are you alright?"

Dannie looked at the girl in front of her and faked a smile the best she could "We'll be fine sweetheart, don't worry." then the doors banged open briefly startling her once again.

"Are you sure?" Ann asked.

Poppy rushed over to the woman's side as Albus placed his hand on the girl's head and replied, "She'll be just fine. You need to get yourself something to eat or get your summer work done that I know you've been putting off."

Ann nodded and started down the stairs pausing every once in a while to look back and see Dannie quietly arguing with them before she continued down and couldn't see them anymore.

"I told you I'm fine." Dannie stated

"I know what you said but your not acting like your fine. Merlin child your still shaking." Poppy stated. "Come with me and I'll get you taken care of."

"I don't need to be taken care of. Just let me get started on my work and I promise I'll be fine."

"That I don't doubt but what about the next time you run into him or the time after."

"If I wasn't detained this morning I would have been in and out of there before he even arrived as I usually am. I have 2 weeks left on this contract then nobody will ever have to worry about the two of us running into each other again."

"That's another thing I wish to speak to you about." Albus stated. "From where I stand you have two choices: you either cooperate and come to my office on your own or I can easily put you into a body bind and drag you there." Dannie lowered her head in defeat "Wise choice." and he led the two women to his office.

When they entered Albus offered the two of them seats while he sat on the other side of his desk. "Now when you returned last week you told me that the two of you had worked things out."

"We did."

"But not in the way you allowed me to believe." Albus stated.

Dannie just shrugged and Poppy spoke up, "I have been watching both of you. You work from sun up to sun down, you rarely eat, and finally both of you are showing signs of not sleeping well if at all. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

She shook her head and looked away as she replied, "I've been having some problems but I'll be fine in time and I don't care what the two of you think but he has nothing to do with it."

"The thing is, it's affecting your work habits. You know how much concentration is needed around here and what can happen if your not able to." Albus said.

"My work habits have not changed, I'm as careful as I've ever been. Since you feel that they have changed then why don't you let me out of my contract so that I can be on my way."

"Really? Do you have any idea of what you'll do out there?"

"I'll find something." Dannie replied.

"Seeing how there was so much publicity with that trial, everyone now knows what you are and there won't be any jobs for you."

"That's fine. I can always go back to my world and work at the restaurant again."

"Is that truly what you want?" Albus asked.

"What I want has never mattered. It's what I'll have to do."

"What about Remus? How does he feel about this?"

"I haven't told him yet because it's really none of his concern."

Poppy took Dannie's hand and asked, "Are you really that blind? Have you even looked at him lately?" Dannie didn't answer, "He's taking this harder than you are. If he's unable t concentrate on what he's doing then he could seriously injure himself. Last time it was merely a day that needed to be suppressed, there is no what that we can erase a full year from his memory and even if we could, think about what it would do to your daughter."

"Remus is a grown man. He'll heal and move on with someone he knows he can trust."

"Is that was this is about? The fact that you don't think he can trust you? Have you even given him any reason to believe he can't?"

"What do you know abut that day we met?"

"I know enough to understand why he was so upset. Dannie he not only thought you lost her but with the family problems that he witnessed he didn't want you to…"

"Family problems were an understatement you should have seen papa's face when he found out what she was."

"I was serious when I said he had every intention on returning once the war was over."

"Then what happened? If the memory is erased then can't it be returned as well?"

Albus removed his glasses placing them on the desk then leaned on his arms "Only through two different means. The first is only if there happened to have been a pensive made of that memory before it was removed. I'm sure though after all this time if there was one then he would have seen it already and this mess would have been avoided."

"Bria said that the person that cast the spell can reverse it, what about that?"

"I've already been looking into that but there were few people Remus would trust enough to have preformed such a delicate task and even fewer that could have successfully have accomplished it. The only answer I have of who would have attempted it explains is the same reason his memory was never returned. They died at the end of the war."

"So because of this he will never know the truth of what happened."

"I'm afraid it looks that way." Albus replied.

Dannie stood up and started heading to the door, "Well it looks as if we're back where we started."

"It doesn't have to be this way. I know you love him as much as he does you." Poppy stated.

"Sorry but there is no way I can be joined with him or anyone else who can't trust me. If you'll excuse me I have some things to do." she said as she left the two behind looking solemn.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Remus and Severus at the end of the corridor, she took a deep breathe and headed in their direction as she constantly watched them out of the corner of her eye as she passed in hopes not to be noticed.

"Make sure you stop at the lab today before you go back." Severus said as Remus turned and started in the opposite direction. He then started walking with Dannie, "Don't forget you need to be examined by Poppy before you start the potion today."

"How come?" Dannie asked.

"You need to be tested."

Dannie stopped and looked at him. "Why isn't Remus ever tested?"

"It's nothing major, she just needs to cast a minor charm to make sure your not pregnant."

"Why in the hell would you think I was pregnant?"

"It's just a simple precautionary charm that all female werewolves have to take in order to be able to take the Wolfsbane potion."

"So if I was pregnant then I wouldn't be able to take it?" Dannie asked, "If that's the case then don't worry about making it for me."

"I beg you pardon?"

"I said I'm not going to take it." Dannie stated.

"Do you remember what it was like last month?" Severus asked

"Yes I do but if there's something in it that will be harmful if I was pregnant then I'm not taking the chance of what it could do to me when I'm not."

"This month will be a lot worse for you. You've gone through a full cycle so not only will the pain be more intense but you will have 3 consecutive nights of it."

"If you're so concerned about what I'll go through then give me a list of ingredients and I'll decide from there if I take it or not."

"It doesn't matter what's in the potion, you need to take it as long as your going to be staying here." Severus stated.

"Well then there's no need for me to take it since I won't be here for too much longer."

"What do you mean you won't be here?"

"Just what I said." Dannie shrugged, "Now if you don't mind I have some work to do." she said as she turned and walked away not giving Severus a chance to respond.

As he watched her walk out the door Sirius approached from the dinning hall, "Figures she would ignore the fact that there's a staff meeting this morning. With an attitude like that I wouldn't doubt if the rumours were true."

The two men started walking down the corridor when Severus asked. "What rumours are you talking about?"

"She hasn't told you? Well I'm sure if they are correct then you'll see soon enough."

Dannie immediately headed for the greenhouses, put on Bria's headset and started working. As she sat on the floor replanting all the new plants into new pots she paid no attention to the time until felt someone come up from behind and tough her shoulder causing her to jump. When she turned around she noticed a short plump woman standing there talking. She then removed the headphones "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. May I help you with something?"

"No dearie I was just wondering what your doing in here instead of outside enjoying the weather."

"It got too overgrown while I was away I was trying to get everything in order before I leave."

"So you must be the one I heard about from Albus. I'm Pomona Sprout." she replied as she held out her hand. "What do you mean you'll be leaving? I thought that since you and Remus will be joined soon you would be interested in being my assistant in order to help pass the day away."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks." Dannie said as she started working with the plants again.

"Are you sure? It's not much I just figured that you could help by grading the papers while I taught class that way you'd have something to occupy your time and I wouldn't be up all night trying to get it done." She stated but Dannie just shook her head again. "I'm curious though. Remus seemed a bit stunned when he saw me today. I would have thought he would have known by now."

"Did you say anything to him?"

"Of coarse I did. I've know that boy since his 4th year."

"No I mean about you starting here again?"

"I didn't have to. I'm sure he knew that the moment he saw me in the staff meeting. Don't tell me you haven't told him yet."

"I have to go….there's something I forgot to take care of. It was nice meeting you." Dannie stated as she quickly started out of the greenhouse and headed toward her rooms in hopes that she wouldn't be seen. She the exited her quarters as she entered only pausing to grab something off the fireplace mantle before she was headed towards the gates.

Meanwhile inside

Remus remained sitting at the table as he watched the remaining staff slowly gather their belongings and file out of the meeting room until it was only he and Albus left. "Why didn't you let me know before hand that you had dismissed her?"

"It was her request that I keep it quiet because she wanted to break the news to you and Bria. After everything that had happened to her I felt that it was one request I couldn't refuse."

"You know we haven't seen each other since the trial ended how you could have expected her to tell me before you go and bring Pomona in the meeting?"

"At the time I made the promise I was under the impression that they two of you had resolved your differences and she would have informed you by now. " Albus replied.

"Is that the reason that you decided to just dismiss her? " he asked. "Excuse me but I don't recall any bylaws stating that co-workers cannot be joined, or is it because I changed her?"

Albus walked over and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder "Listen, it's neither of those reasons. Until a few weeks ago Miss Lightpaws was more than welcome to remain in her position. In fact not only I but The Board of Governors were quite pleased that someone with her background was capable of maintaining the required curriculum."

"Then how can she just be let go like that? You know as well as I do there's nothing out there for her."

"That wasn't my choice. The Board made the decision when she died. I know you felt her leave and Miss. Skeeter received word and put it in her column. As for what she'll do after she leaves, I can only surmise that she'll go…"

"No."

"You said it yourself, there's nothing for her here so there's no other choice that she returns."

Remus jumped out of his seat and spat "She can't go back there. Not only because of the way they talk about her there but the way her own father looks at her."

"I'm sure that if what I heard about her father's reaction, it was merely out of pain he was feeling at the time due to the situation. She's a strong one Remus, how her people will treat her when she returns is no different than how she's been treated her whole life. The family that she has there are the only ones she feels she can love and trust as much as they love and trust her to be there when needed. Where she was taught at an early age that you take care of your own."

"She knows she my own and that I'd never let anything happen to her." Remus stated.

"With all that has happened recently, does she really?" Albus questioned "Question is do you trust her as much as you want her to trust in you?" Remus remained quiet "That's exactly why she's made the decisions she has. You believe she hide the truth from you just because you chose not to remember it and because of that you've lost so much trust in her that you weren't there when she needed you most."

"Excuse me." Severus said as he entered the room with a goblet in his hand. "It's starting to get late."

"I quite agree, if you don't mind I'll be going." Albus stated as he left the room.

Remus looked at the smoking liquid as he took it from his friend and immediately drank it in one gulp then cringed as he handed the glass back. "When we walked in here you didn't seem surprised to see Pomona here."

"No I wasn't. I knew they had to find someone to fill the position."

"So you did know she was leaving. Why didn't you tell me?" he growled.

"Wait a second I only found out this morning when she let it slip after I informed her that she had to take it the potion if she was going to remain here." Severus replied only to see Remus rush pass him and into the corridor.

Bria was sitting on her bed making something when she heard the front door bang open and she got up and headed for her bedroom doorway. "You're done early, tomorrow is it alright if I go with Harry and…"

"Where is she?" Remus asked as he started looking in the rooms of the small flat.

"Who mom? Most likely in either one of the greenhouses or forest I guess." she replied as she followed her father into the other bedroom as he stared in the closet at the stacks of filled boxes that lined the wall. "I thought she would have unpacked by now. It's not true that she's leaving is it?" she asked.

Remus then turned and placed his hand on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Not if I can help it." then moved her out of the way before he ran out of the room and back down the corridor.

Dannie paused outside the small shop as she took a deep breath and wiped the threatening tears from her eyes before she opened the door and entered being quickly greeted with a brief hug from Grandfather. "Wado young one, how're you feeling today?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Been better. By chance is Remus here?"

"I'm sorry child but he hasn't returned from the castle yet. Nothing's wrong is it?"

Dannie turned and started looking at the different items on the shelves, "No sir. I just needed to give him something." she then paused and picked up an item trying to pretend she was interested in it as she quietly asked, "How's he doing?"

"As well as to be expected." he said as he walked over and took it out of her hand and placed it back onto the shelf. "Aren't you supposed to be there as well so you can take your potion?"

"I'm not gonna take it."

"Why not?" he asked as he reached out and touched her chin to turn her head towards him, "Do you realise if you don't you'll be changing tonight?" Dannie took a step back and nodded, "Then why torture yourself?"

"Do you know what's in it?"

"Unfortunately I do."

"Then you should know why I'm not going to take it."

The old man then walked up and put his arm around her and directed her to the back of the shop and out the back door to the patio as he replied "I understand your fear and I can assure you that it's only a small enough amount in order to paralyse her."

"I don't care how small of an amount it is. The side effects with continuous use are severe, not to mention that to paralyse her is something I could never do." she stated as she sat down in one of the chairs.

He then picked up a chair and moved it in front of her and sat down "You have to get past what you've experienced with her in the past. You and Angel have always shared the same experiences throughout your life. Haven't you noticed recently that something has been missing more and more everyday?"

"Sometimes I do."

"That's because although she's still there she's merely waiting. You have to remember she has evolved now and at during this part of the cycle she will insist on the control that is rightfully hers. Have you ever given her full control before?"

Dannie thought for a few moments then replied, "Maybe once but…"

"You have the memories of that night. The amount of control she had was still restrained by you otherwise you wouldn't remember it."

"But Bria still…"

"That's because she's a combination of him and what you were. As she progresses into womanhood there will be a few times she too will lose that control."

Dannie looked at the old man and asked, "How do you know all this?"

"Now child, you know better than to ask your elders about their secrets." he said with a smirk. "I want you to think about what I've said. It maybe too late for you to take that potion this month but next month…"

"I won't be here next month but thanks for the warning." she said as she rose from her chair then leaned over and gave the older man a hug when something in the nearby trees caught her eye. "Is that a sweat out there?" she asked as she straightened up again.

"Good eye. I forget its there sometimes, it's been so long since it's been needed." he replied. "We'll see what happens. Until then think about what I said and don't try to fight Angel this time, she may have control for the first time but I know she'll never do anything that would harm you."

"Um, thanks." Dannie replied as she turned and headed back towards the castle feeling confused about what the old man said.

While lost in her thoughts about what the old man said and what she was going to do once she got back to the reservation she found herself at the edge of the lake. She then sat down and stared out at the lake enjoying to sunshine as she tried to figure out what she was going to say to not only her family but how to tell Bria since she knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

After what seemed like a short while she noticed that although there weren't any trees around there was a shadow over her completely blocking the suns rays. "Where have you been?" the voice behind her asked. She tried to ignore him in hopes he'd give up and leave but instead he knelt down next to her and continued to speak. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"Around." she said as coldly as possible.

"Were you at least going to tell me you're leaving or were you just going to disappear on me?"

"I was going to tell you. I had to so that I could give you this for Bria." she said as she pulled a key from her pocket and held it towards him. "I'd give it to her but you know how kids are with money. There should be enough in there for her supplies for the rest of her time here with some let over for allowance at least this year."

"So you it's true. You really plan on leaving." he replied as a statement more than a question.

"What do you expect me to do? It's not like I have a job anymore, nor could I even get one."

"What are you going to do there?" Remus asked.

Dannie shrugged, "I'll floo Bobby and Dan to see if papa sold the house yet. If he has then I'm sure they'll be able to set me up in one of the cabins while I go back to the restaurant to work."

"Join with me."

Dannie ignored his comment as she stood up and brushed the dirt off the back end of her shorts then held the key out again. "Are you gonna take it?" Remus shook his head, "Fine then I'll have Severus hold onto it for her." she said as she put it back in her pocket and started to walk away. Remus immediately grabbed her arm and spun her around "Damn-it! What the hell is with you and your friends that cause you all to grab me like that?" she shouted as she pushed his arms away then turned and once again tried to walk away.

He then quickly walked past her and turned to block her path while he kept his hands at his sides as much as possible. "Stop walking away and talk to me so I won't have to." he stated as she tried to get pass him but he kept blocking her path. Dannie stopped trying to pass and folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him. "You can't leave you don't belong there and you know it." he said as he took a step forward to close the gap.

"You're right but I also know I don't belong here either." she said as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Yes you do." he said as he once again moved closer to her moving one arm behind her as he cupped her chin lifting her head slightly as his lips gently caressed her. She tried to pull away but his arm pulled her in closer he brushed his thumb across down her throat and around to the back of her neck to keep her there. Although she fought it at first he soon felt her succumb as her arms wrapped around his torso and she deepened the kiss while a small moan escaped from her throat. Before letting it get any further he ended it by kissing his way to her ear as he tightened the embrace and she rested her forehead against his chest inhaling his scent. "I know you can't tell me you didn't' feel that. You know we belong together just stay and join with me." he whispered. Her hands moved from his back to his chest as she started to pull away again and he instantly took her hand in his and kissed her fingers, "Joining ceremony, Handfasting, or Blanket ceremony, whatever you want whenever you want it. Just promise you'll stay and we'll spend the rest of our lives together."

She then looked up and stared into his eyes "Only if you can honestly tell me right here and now that you remember the day we actually met for the first time."

"I'm sorry love but if what Albus says is true then there's a possibility that I will never remember it. I don't understand why is it so important to you that I do?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I know how important as it is to you to be able to trust those close to you and because of that I need to know that you absolutely trust in me a hundred percent. Ever since it was brought up in court I have felt your trust in me fade because you can't remember. I can't spend the rest of my life with someone knowing that there is even a small amount of doubt in the back of their mind."

"What about your trust in me? You accused me of things you should know damn well didn't happen."

"You're right, I did I'll admit it but there's a big difference. I wasn't around to know what you were doing or why you had that day erased from your mind. All I knew was that you were there that day. You saw me, we talked and you helped me when I needed it then all of a sudden you disappeared without a word. Do you realize how hard it is to try to find someone when you don't know their name or even where they're from? For two years after she was born I dragged our daughter to every police station and hospital in a hundred mile radius just to view mug shots and visiting John Does'. I don't even remember how many full moons I spent in the cave believing you would return one night just so I could introduce her to you." she stated as the tears rolled down her face. "I….I can't do this anymore. Goodbye Remus." and she turned and headed towards the castle.

As she was half way to the top of the hill she started to hear footsteps rapidly approaching from behind so she started running but they still grew closer. Right as she approached the peak she started willing herself to change before she dove head first over the top of the hill. As soon as Remus saw her dive he knew there was no way he could catch up to her in wolf form so he slowed down and turned in the direction of the small village when he heard "Goddamn Mother Fucking Son of a Bitch!" shouted from behind so he turned and ran back to see what the commotion was. As he drew closer he saw Dannie clumsily climb to her feet as she seemed to be nursing her arm and he rushed to her side to try to assist as she continued to rant loudly to herself as she made her way to the castle blind to everything around her except the stars that the pain was causing her to see. "Do I remember the fact that I wasn't able to change during the last cycle? No, I have to be a fucking idiot and try it again. Hell the way my fuckin luck is going next thing you know I'll turn into some deformed stub tailed golem with fangs tonight."

As she approached the door Poppy was on her way out "There you are, just in time for dinner too. I assume since you didn't come to be tested Severus didn't give you the potion." Dannie just shook her head. She then noticed her arm and ran her wand from Dannie's wrist to shoulder. "Good nothing major to worry about you just a minor fracture it'll be healed in no time." she stated then Dannie saw her turn toward the door, "Will you be staying for dinner tonight?"

"Thank you but no. I have to head back."

Dannie spun around and was surprised to see Remus standing in the doorway. She slowly took a few steps toward him "I said something out loud didn't I?" she asked and he slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"No worries love. I know you didn't mean it." he said as he took a step forward then leaned down placing his hand on her arm and very briefly kissed her, "We'll talk again in a few days." He then turned and left before she could respond.

She watched as he left the grounds and was out of her line of sight when she quietly stated "I can't believe I did that."

"Did what?" Poppy asked.

"Said something stupid." Dannie said as she turned and started heading to the dinning hall.

Poppy started walking with her and stated "Don't worry about it everyone does that once in a while. Would you like to know what someone once said to me at the wrong moment causing me to throw a kettle at his head?"

Dannie looked at the shorter woman. "No thanks, I can only imagine."

TBC

Please Review


	24. Trust in Your Other Half

**__**

Chapter 24

As soon as dinner was over Dannie followed Madame' Pomphrey across the grounds to the old tree then stood back as she watched her as she hit part of the roots with a stick and the base opened up. "Well down you go."

"What's that?"

"He never brought you here?" Poppy asked and Dannie shook her head. "Well no there's no time to give you the grand tour. At the other end there will be a passage to the old shrieking shack."

"But what about the cave? We usually go…."

"That was fine before but since you haven't taken the potion then we have to take every precaution there is. So down you go." she stated as she roughly directed the younger woman into the tunnel. Dannie glanced down the tunnel as the only light was small beams that were able to break through the ground. She then turned and noticed the entrance close up as the sky disappeared.

As she started through the tunnel she saw the little bit of light slowly fade away and as it grew darker she started stumbling over roots that were sticking up from the floor until she finally fell to her hands and knees. She held out her arms and moved them around as she tried feeling for the wall but when she finally felt one she noticed the light slowly making its way back in. She moved slowly trying her best to stay out of reach but the further she went the more they seemed to be searching her out until one finally reached her. As Dannie's legs were the first to give out as she clawed her fingers into the dirt wall trying to prepare herself for the pain she knew was soon to come. The soft wall easily gave way as she slid down feeling her bones twist and turn causing her cries of agony to turn into a mournful howl.

Angel then laid on the ground refusing to move as she tried to gather her senses and figure out where she was. _Where are we?_ she asked but nobody answered. _WHERE ARE YOU? _she started panicking as no response came and she quickly realized for the first time in her life she was actually alone. Not only was she alone but as she roamed back and forth through the tunnel finding no exits it seemed as she had been buried alive so she laid back down and started letting out a loud mournful howl.

Meanwhile

Remus walked around to the back entrance of the small shop when he found his guardian on the patio doodling. He started to head inside to his room when Grandfather pointed at the chair across from him to sit down in. "Your mate came by looking for you earlier."

"I know I saw her." Remus quietly replied.

The old man kept his eyes on the paper as he continued. "Do you mind telling me what's wrong or are you gonna just sit there lookin as if you just ate your best friend?"

"Just thinking of something she said."

"About you not trustin her?"

"That and…"

"Do you?" Grandfather asked.

"Of coarse I do. It's just…"

"She knows things you don't remember." he stated then out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus nod. "Have you tried askin him?"

"Asking who?"

"Your other half boy. You two have lived the majority of your lives together but have you ever tried to talk to each other without trying to torment yourselves?"

"No. Besides this is something that happened during the day so he wouldn't know anything about it."

Grandfather shook his head "Still so much to learn."

"You keep saying that. Are you the one who's suppose to teach me?"

"Nope"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Drawing."

Starting to grow frustrated with the old man's answers Remus stood up and started to go inside when Grandfather tossed the sketch pad onto the table between them. "Sit down. I'm not done with you." he commanded.

Remus then looked at the old man as he nodded towards the pad so he picked it up as he sat down. He recognized his childhood friends in their animagus forms in the top corner as he ran his finger over the white tiger "Lily" he whispered. He then continued to look at the other side where he recognized the brown wolf at the bottom of a tree with a raven above her and surrounded by two coyotes, a red fox, otter, and spider monkey throwing things at something he couldn't recognize. "What is that?"

"That's a gila monster. I never said I was an artist." the old man replied. Remus continued to look at the page and when he reached the centre he ran his thumb over the black and silver female lying at the base of a dead tree and he was about to ask what the thing was that was next to her when her words he wasn't suppose to hear ran through his head _deformed stub-tailed golem with fangs._ "I take it by that look on your face that you've never seen him before."

Remus shook his head "the pictures in the DADA books are so different. I thought he was…"

"Every culture has their own version or species just like there are many different kinds of house pets."

"But how could she….with that?"

Grandfather reached over and took the pad away as he stated "I'm sure she looks in the mirror every day and wonders the same thing about you. "I've watched you and your friends throughout the years and she's not exactly the type you would have gone after."

"No she's not." he replied with a smirk "I don't recall ever seeing you here back then."

"I'm not surprised. There wasn't much that took your nose outta a book except for a pair of long shapely legs and a small childless figure." Grandfather then lifted his head as the summer breeze blew past before he turned back to Remus. "You don't feel it do you?" he asked noticing the look of confusion on his face. "The time's come, go inside and put on something cool and comfortable the come right back."

"Time for what?"

"For you to learn boy. I knew it wouldn't be long but I didn't expect it to be this soon. Can't you feel it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Grandfather stood up and pulled Remus out of the chair and towards the door. "Just move it." As soon as the screen door closed behind him Remus watched the crazy old man walk out to the woods and he shook his head _nutters_ then turned and headed for the small guest room.

As he lay on the bed lost in thought he was interrupted by a small knock at the door before a short girl around 19 yrs old with a baby in her arm opened it. "Grandfather's waiting for you." she stated before turning and leaving. Remus rose off the bed and looked out the door again when this time he saw a small structure next to the old man.

"If I were you I'd get it over and done with otherwise he'll pester you forever." Oliver stated. "I had to do it before he'd let Sarah and I join even though she was already pregnant."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"It's a sweat."

"But what's it used for?"

"Whatever you need it for. Healing, regaining your balance, sometimes both. It mainly depends on the person." Sarah replied.

"Don't worry it's not that bad at all as long as you relax. It's truly something that you'll never be able to forget even though you don't share the experience." Oliver stated as he and Sarah pushed Remus out the door and toward his guardian.

He walked around as he looked the small structure "How long do I have to stay in there?" he asked as he noticed the steam coming from the opening.

"Dunno. Everyone is different but you'll know when you're done." Grandfather replied. "Now I thought I told you to put something cool on. You wear those robes in there and it's off the hospital for you and then you'll have to do it all over again."

Remus shook his head "All I have are these."

"Your at least wearing skivies right?" he asked as he glanced over at Oliver who was taking the baby from Sara's arms.

"Of Coarse."

"Good, strip down to them and hold out your arms." Grandfather stated. Remus hesitated at first but still did as he was instructed and as soon as his arms were stretched out to his sides he noticed smoke was coming from behind him. Remus started to turn around but grandfather stopped him as Sarah walked around him fanning the smoke from the conk shell. "I need you to do your head." she said and Remus watched as his guardian demonstrated by pulling the smoke toward his face then gathered some in his hands and swooped it over his head before he did the same. Grandfather then directed him into the small domelike structure before he entered.

Upon entering Remus looked around noticing it was made of tree branches tied together with tarps covering them to hold in the heat while in the centre was a hole in the ground filled with smoking rocks. When the old man entered he put the conk-shell in the corner and filled it with more sage. "You're not going to be in here too are you?" Remus asked.

"No but I will be outside." replied as he crawled toward the door. "If this is going to work you need to clear your head and relax." he then closed the entrance and covered it with something to block out the light then a few moments Remus heard a steady drum beat from outside as he sat in the dark staring at the orange glow until he finally unknowingly drifted off.

He instantly woke to the sounds of someone crying and as he looked around he noticed he was no longer in the tent but in a forest he vaguely recognized from a very recent trip only it looked much different and the voice made his heart jump. "Mama they got two more of the cubs last night."

"I know little one, I know."

"I tried speakin to the elders to see if they'd allow us to put up a fence to keep the pack safe but they refused to listen. They said that someone like me has no right approaching the council and if I don't watch myself and learn my proper place I would wind up like…" the voice stopped as soon as a twig snapped causing her to change instantly before running off into the shrubs. Remus felt himself continue to move toward the centre circle but stopped as something grabbed his leg with a snap and he howled out in pain before everything went hazy again.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I took so long but we're short handed today. Have you decided what you want yet?" the short plump waitress asked.

"Just a cuppa tea please."

"Sweet or unsweet?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm sorry do you have any hot tea?"

"Well we don't usually sell it but with the way you look I can tell you've had a rough night. I'm sure my cousin won't mind me givin you some of that herbal stuff she keeps for hangovers. I'll be right back." she stated as she turned and walked away only to return a few moments later and set a plate of food in front of him. "I don't know how good it is, I've never made the stuff before but if you don't like it I can bring you some coffee instead. I also brought this for you since you look like you could use some meat on your bones."

Remus reached in his pocket and pulled out some knuts and galleons "I'm sorry but I can't afford that." he stated as he looked up at her only now noticing the name 'Jenny' on her badge.

She just smiled "Don't worry about it. I happen t know the owners quite well." then she winked at him and walked away with more of a wiggle in her hips. Remus tried the food and quickly pushed the plate aside as he tried to wash it down with the tea but after a sip he pulled out what few muggle coins he had and placed them on the table before leaving.

Come sunrise Dannie woke up screaming in pain only to look around and find herself still in the tunnel, She then struggled to her feet and continued toward the end finding a trap door in the ceiling. As she started to climb upward when she heard a small voice. "There you is misses. Madame Pomphrey said to bring you breakfast and make sure you is ok. Winky is not finding you so Winky start getting scared."

Dannie continued into the shack and tried to speak but her throat was too raw and sore so she just smiled and took the tray before finding a place against the wall to sit and eat.

"Young Miss asked Winky to ask you if ok she goes with Mister Harry today for celebration." Dannie nodded again as she continued to eat. "Wonderful Miss be so happy. Winky let young miss know now." The elf said before it disappeared with a pop. Once done eating Dannie slowly and painfully roamed around the shack the best she could as she looked for somewhere to lay down and rest.

_As he once again made his way through the forest he heard a whisper through the trees. 'I see you've returned' he lifted his head and looked around for the voice. 'We were both worried abut you. That was quite a nasty wound you got last night.'_

"Who are you" he thought as he continued to sniff the ground.

'Calm down. I mean you no harm. These are my woods and you're welcome here as long as you wish.'

"I'm not like the others that live here"

'Oh that we know very well, but neither is she. Continue down the path and you'll find what your looking for.'

"How do you know what I'm looking for?"

'I warn you though. You break her heart and you will truly miss out on the rest of your life.'

He turned and went the opposite way of the circle "Foolish spirit has no idea what I'm looking for." Just as he finished his thought a strong wind came rushing through the trees and before he knew it a scent lured him back to the centre of the forest again where he found a jet black wolf sleeping at the base of a dead tree. As he moved closer she lifted her head and looked at him before looking at the tree.

'Remember what I told you little one. Trust her and she won't let you down. Let her free just this once tonight.' The wolf rested her head on her paws as he slowly approached her then sniffed her before licking her snout causing her to leap forward and ran into the trees as he quickly chased after her.

The next morning he slowly woke from the pain of his transformation but this time it wasn't as bad as it had always been before. He then felt something move next to him and as he looked at the entrance of the cave he saw a blurry figure of a woman standing outside the entrance as she stared at the sky. "Oh shit no" she said before she turned and glanced at him once again before running out of site.

Suddenly it was night again a he found himself drinking from a stream when he suddenly heard something. He lifted his head again this time looking down the bank toward a small tunnel when he noticed something move. He went back to lapping up the water as he kept a watchful eye on the bridge. Soon he sensed the female slowly step out from under the darkness when he immediately started running toward her. She quickly turned and ran as fast as she could as he gained on her until a door slammed in his face and he faintly heard her crying inside so he leaned back on his hind legs and started howling.

Once again everything changed but this time it was almost as if he was watching through a pensive as he stood back and watched himself at one of the tables.

"Dammit Angel, that's the third time you've run to the bathroom this morning. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were pregnant." A voice said from the other side of the room.

"Don't worry it'll pass."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"And it did pass after the third time." Dannie spat as she made her way across the dinning room with Jenny close behind her.

"You've never been sick a day in your life and I know damn well you weren't out drinking last night…" she replied as she grabbed Dannie's arm causing her to drop the tray of dishes in her hands.

"What is it your sayin?" Dannie asked as she knelt down to pickup the broken pieces as someone came over and helped her with the mess and she looked at the man trying to remain as calm as possible as she took the large piece from him. "Thanks." she stated then stood up and headed for the kitchen as fast as possible leaving him there staring at her in confusion.

"Have a seat sweetheart; I'll have you something to eat in just a few minutes." Jenny told him.

"Something about her seems familiar."

"I'm sure she does. You probably saw the last time you were around." Jennie replied as she walked after her cousin. As his younger self sat watching the kitchen Remus moved to stand outside the kitchen door listening "Tell me now. Are you pregnant?"

Dannie faked a laugh "Don't be ridiculous. Who in their right mind on this res would want me for even one night?"

"Angel, it's me, we tell each other everything. What's wrong with you?" Jenny asked as Dannie sighed, "Oh my God it's true. You are….How far?"

"Three months."

"Who is it? You weren't raped by one of the hunters were you?"

"Trust me, I wasn't raped. It's no one you'd know."

There was a few moments of silence when Jenny asked "How do you know I wouldn't know him? I know a lot more people than you think I do."

"He's not from around here."

"Well I know you haven't' gone on any trips and three months ago….wasn't that around the time that the cubs were killed and you spent the night in the….Holy shit, You didn't. Not with one of…"

"NO!" Dannie shouted "Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? You either did or didn't."

"He's…how do I put this?" Dannie asked herself before continuing. "Yes we were both in wolf form but he's really a man."

"Angel, you know that's not possible."

Dannie started backing through the door with a tray of food as she replied "Yes it is. I saw him in the morning and he was a regular man."

Jenny shook her head "It's not that I don't believe you it just the impossibility. You know there aren't any male Shapeshifters."

She paused and went back into the kitchen. "I'm not making this up." she stated as he voice started to crack.

"Then where is he now. If he's what you say he is then he has the same instincts as you. Why isn't he here right now by your side?"

"I…I left before he woke up. I didn't want to know how he would…"

Just then Remus saw Jack storm past him and into the kitchen as the sound of more crashing dishes fell to the floor. "You stay right there. Jenny out now."

People started leaving the restaurant as quickly as possible as Jenny rushed out of the kitchen with a container of food and took it to Remus' table. "You need to leave with everyone else. It's going to get abit ugly around here."

"Your friend is she going to be…"

"She'll be fine." Jenny said as she pulled him out of the booth and directed him to the door locking it behind him. Remus then found himself seated at the back of the building as he sat and listened watching what he could through the screen door.

"I have just one question. Who is the little sawed off bastard that made you buy this?" Jack shouted as he slammed the box to a pregnancy test on the counter.

"I…I don't…"

"**Who was it**?"

"**I don't know!**" she shouted back

"How in the hell don't you know? You're the one who fucked him." he shouted but Dannie remained quiet. "**I want a name!**"

"I don't know his name." she replied quietly.

"Then what the hell does he look like?" Jack asked still not caring that his voice was echoing through the restaurant as Dannie wrapped her arms around her stomach and backed to the wall. "Dammit Angel you had to go into that forest and get yourself raped by one of them hunters. I told you I didn't like you going out there. I don't give a shit if the elders like it or not. I'm putting up an electric fence and maybe if those animals you care so much about fry then people will stay away."

"NO!" Dannie shouted.

Jack then walked over to her and leaned down so their noses were almost toughing, "I thought you understood your mating laws. I was obviously mistaken. I just hope one day some man will want to marry someone as soiled as you and take you and that bastard off my hands once and for all." Jack spat then he punched the wall next to her before storming from the building and drive off in his truck.

Once she heard the truck drive off she threw open the back door and started pacing back and forth a few times before leaning backwards against the building and sliding to the ground stretching her legs out in front of her. "It's ok little one, it's ok….calm down." she said rubbing her stomach.

Remus watched as his younger self walked over to her and knelt down beside her then gently brushed the hair from her face "Are you alright? He didn't harm you did he?" Dannie shook her head slowly keeping her eyes closed. She then felt something warm flow through her as he placed his hand over hers, "How far along?"

"3 months." she replied as the pain started to subside.

"She's going to be quite a feisty one but look just as lovely as her mum.' he stated and Dannie seemed to be lost in thought "Although look a little like her father, maybe the eyes perhaps?"

"I hope so." Dannie mumbled as she started to tremble.

Remus then removed his hand "I'm sorry I normally wouldn't do something like that but you seem so familiar. We haven't met before have we?"

"You might say we have in a way." she replied as she put her hand on the wall as she tried to rise to her feet.

He offered her his hand in assistance "This may sound strange but your scent is there any way that it could be…"

Dannie tried walking as she listened then suddenly she felt a strong pull from inside and she keeled over, "JENNY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jenny came rushing out the backdoor only to see him carefully picking up her cousin, "Quick, take her into the cabin over there." she ordered "Bobby, Call Angel's doctor now!" she hollered toward the other building as Remus carried Dannie into the cabin and took her into the bedroom placing her gently on the bed then sat down next to her while Jenny ran in after them "What'd you do to her?"

"Nothing, we were talking when she collapsed." he explained as Dannie clutched onto his arm when the next wave of pain shot through her.

Bobby was the next to arrive in the small room "Thank you for your help. We'll take care of her from here." Jenny said.

"No, he stays." Dannie ordered while her cousins stared at her blankly.

"Angel…"

"Jenny" Dannie said with wide eyes before she buckled up again

"I believe the decision is hers." Remus replied while Bobby drug his sister out of the room by her arm. When they were gone he sensed her pain subside again and he moved down to the floor kneeling next to the bed before reaching out and taking her hand in his. "I need to tell you something that may sound like I'm crazy but please hear me out." he said as she nodded then took a deep breath and closed his eyes and continued "I have this condition that happens to me every month and unfortunately it causes thing to happen that I don't remember. I meant what I said earlier that you seem familiar to me. There was a night a few months ago where something happened and the only thing I can remember is the next morning when this woman was leaving."

"I'm sorry." she said as she looked away from him.

"So you are her aren't you? You're the one I saw leave that morning." Dannie nodded. "I was always told that it would be impossible but I have to ask. The baby….it wouldn't by chance be mine?"

"Yes." she replied as she tried to pull her hand away but he refused to let go.

"Why did you leave? Do you realize we've…I've been looking for you?"

"Listen, just because we mated I don't expect you to feel…I know you're not completely like me. You don't know me and I don't expect…"

"Let me make that decision. I want to get to know you…." he paused as he placed his other hand on her stomach "even if you weren't carrying my…"

"Ok Angel, what seems to be the problem?" an older man said as he walked into the room "Jenny said something about stomach problems." he said but Dannie was lost in Remus' eyes and voice as he continued. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I examine her."

Remus rose and started for the door when Dannie let out a loud blood curdling scream and curled up in pain so he started back toward her again but the doctor stepped in his way. "You need to leave. I've been caring for her since she was born." and he shoved Remus out the door before closing it and the bedroom curtains. "Ok lets see if I can get you better girl."

Remus sat on the couch staring at the door growing more and more impatient as time went on. After an hour he started pacing back and forth when he heard a pop causing him to turn around seeing Fawkes sitting on the table dropping a note and immediately leaving. 'no not now' he thought before he heard the door finally opened again.

The doctor walked out of the cabin and straight to Jenny and Bobby who were outside talking and asked "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?"

"I just found out today and with everything that's gone on it slipped my mind." Jenny replied "How is she?"

The doctor shook his head. "Unfortunately there are complications. She's showing signs of extreme stress and it's causing so much strain on her heart the baby is suffering as well."

"She's not going to loose it is she?" Bobby asked.

"She almost did. I had to stop the contractions before I was able to examine her, although I wish I didn't. Right now the only decision is to terminate the pregnancy."

"You know she won't let you do that." Jenny stated.

"She's going to have to. Right now it's the only option if she's to survive. If she's lucky, she'll be able to try again later but right now….I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do."

Remus stood in the door and listened to what was said then walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her as she laid there resting with her arm on her stomach. Tears started forming in his eyes as he moved the hair from her face. "You do whatever you need to do, even if you have to let her go. Just stay here for me." he whispered. "I know we don't really know each other but I need to know you'll be here when I come back."

"Of coarse I'll be here." she said. "Where else would I go?"

"I…I don't know but I promise I'll be back as soon as this problem back home is resolved."

"You don't even know me so don't make any empty promises. I don't need them."

"If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't say it. I want to get to know you, even if it wasn't for her." he replied as he placed his hand on hers then lifted it and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it before he walked out the door as Bobby walked in.

"Angel we need to talk."

"I know what your gonna say and I'm not going to loose her."

"You know what your doctor said if you don't get rid of it. God Angel, Jenny told me what you said and we don't even know if it's gonna be human. What if it turns out to be some freakish looking creature that dies anyway?"

"She'll be human and nothing is going to happen to her."

"But you fucked a wolf. You have no idea what this thing inside you is going to turn out like." he stated.

"No I didn't!"

"Angel…"

"Bobby. You saw him, he was just in here. Did he look like a wolf to you?" she cried.

Her cousin sat down on the bed and tried to comfort her but she quickly pulled away. "Angel, you need to keep calm. The stress isn't good on your heart." he said, "That was just some nice man who was there to help you when the others wouldn't."

"You don't believe me."

"I believe you truly think that's him. He's different from everyone here but he comes around ever few weeks for a few days then leaves again. Nothing more."

Dannie just sat there on the bed and stared out the window trying to ignore him until he gave up talking and started to walk out of the room. "I'm not going to get rid of her. He's going to be back and you'll see, it's him when she's born. Not only will she be fine but she'll have his eyes." Bobby just shook his head as he closed the door behind him while Dannie watched Remus disappear before crying herself to sleep.

"Lily please. You know me and if I didn't believe I really need this done then I wouldn't ask."

"Remus you don't know what your asking. It's a difficult spell even if my magic wasn't going wonky on me. If it goes wrong…" she replied as she put the baby in the bassinet.

"But if anyone can do it you can, even now."

"What about her? How do you expect to keep your promise if you can't even remember it?"

Remus gave her a small bowl filled with a silvery substance "You can hang onto this for me and when this war is over you'll have it for me to go into."

"I'll have to think about this." she stated

"Please Lily, I swear. If I'm to go back and find her then I need to be able to concentrate on this war and I can't do that if I'm worried about her."

Lily looked at her friend "You're absolutely sure. You're going to go back for her after all this is over even though she lost the baby."

Remus put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to look into her eyes "Lily, she's my mate. I don't know how it happened but she was able to get pregnant by me. I have no choice but to go back and give this a try."

"I don't like this, if something happens…"

"Come on now, nothing will happen." he reassured her.

Lily shook her head but knew he was right about needing to be able to concentrate on what was to come and not what was thousands of miles away, and if he was to be able to return to this person he seemed to care a great deal for…"Concentrate on that day only." she said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at his head. "Oblivate."

"Whoa Lils, put the wand down….whatever I did…"

Lily lowered her wand then looked at the bowl in her hand then back up at him "Who's Angel?"

"Angel? The only person I've heard of with that name is the daughter of that crazy truck driver who kept trying to get me to go home with him to meet her. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious." she said as she put the bowl on the table. "I hate to do this but I really have to get some rest, Harry was up most of the night last night and…"

"No worries, I understand. I'll see you later okay?" Lily nodded then escorted him to the door. He then turned and gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, "You'll always be my guardian angel."

"Some guardian angel I've been so far." she mumbled quietly to herself as she closed the door behind him.

Remus recognized the vineyard immediately and cringed when the little boy hugging his stuffed hippogriff tight to his chest as he walked toward the moon that still hung in the horizon. In the distance behind him came the sound of a blaring horn quickly followed by breaks squealing. When he turned he noticed the sky was dark again while a large group of people were chanting "Burn witch burn" over and over as a small voice somewhere to the side of him was crying hysterically for their mother. As he scanned the crowd for where the crying was coming from he caught an orange glow from the centre of the group where a woman that looked in her early twenties was bound to a burning tree staring up at the moon mouthing a silent prayer. She then looked over in his direction said something he couldn't make out over the noise from the crowd when the crying sound grew louder. He then looked to his side and saw the young girl being comforted in the arms of…his guardian?

He then turned and tried to shake of any thoughts of the possibilities of this being true but then he saw the boy running franticly toward a woman walking toward him. After a few yards something jumped out of the vines knocking the boy to the ground then dug it's teeth into his side as he dragged him into the shrubs. "**Remus!**" the woman screamed as she started running toward where he disappeared. When she got to the spot she picked up handfuls of rocks and twigs before throwing them into the vines as she continued to scream at the top of her lungs for someone to help them until….the creature lunged again this time coming in direct contact with her throat causing her to fall next to the stuffed toy which was soon soaked with her splattered blood.

Remus then sat up and started at his guardian who was sitting on the other side of the smoking rocks "You were there. You were there with them. You were the one holding her trying to calm her down that night."

"As much as I wish I was, I wasn't. In fact nobody was able to be there for her that night."

"I saw you. Not only there but also in the restaurant the day her father found out."

"Are you sure that all you saw was real?"

Remus then lowered his eyes to the coals "It seemed as real as everything else."

"I'm sure it did. Although they show you the truth they also show you some aspects that aren't. It's up to you to determine the difference."

"Who are you really?"

"Merely a guide my son. Merely a guide."

"So with what you're saying, you may not even be here now." Remus stated then looked back in the direction where William was sitting only to find it vacant. He then crawled out of the dome and looked around outside only to notice how quiet everything was. Next to a small tree was a bucket of water sitting next to William's drum. He walked over and splashed his face with the cool liquid before standing up and noticing a note attached to the tree.

Took you longer than I expected.

Your little one has invited me to a celebration for her friend. If I'm not back before nightfall you know what to do.

Grandfather.

Remus started feeling restless so he looked up at the sun's positing only to realize he had been in there almost a full 24 hours. He wanted to sit and think about what he just experienced but there wasn't time so he picked up his robe and threw it over his shoulders as he ran to the one place he knew he'd be safe even though he hadn't spent a night there in years.

As soon as he arrived inside the shack he shut and warded the door just as his change started and a loud agonizing scream came from the top of the stairs. _Dannie_ he though and wanted to reconsider his location but it was far too late.

As soon as his transformation was over the scent in the air drew him up the stairs when he easily found what he was looking for lying on top the old piano panting heavily. She then lifted her head and stared at him. _I remember you, but it's not you is it?_ she paused and sniffed the air _No it's not you. You smell different. Where is he?_ she growled.

Dannie? he asked but she just snarled in response _Angel._

TBC

Please review.

AN: Yes I know this chapter jumps around quite a bit but if you think about it…so do dreams and visions. Hope you enjoyed this one

Since I don't have an email list I have started posting updates and excuses on my LJ. Usually I will post any updates a few hours before the story is even posted here. Only thing is that any updates that I do post are for people I have 'friended' only. If your interested in this my user name is: onedemonicangel (did you expect anything else?) Just let me know and I'll add your LJ name to the list. Warning though....these are the chapters that I may just have 2 versions of.... 1 that is rated R and the one that has a higher rating....with this being said I hope you'll understand if I request that your at least 17 yrs old...if I find out that your not of age then I'll merely remove you from the list.

Ok since my last update POA has been released...and I have to admit....I absoutley loved it (well at least 4 out of the 5 times I saw it that is). Huge thanks to D.Thewlis for doing such a brillant job with Remus...your preformance was everything I knew it would be.

I'm going to do something abit different this update since we're getting close to the end of the story here....

For those of you who don't know. Mr Thewlis will be in Virginia soon (if he's not already) portraying the character John Rolfe in the movie "The New World". Those of you who either know your old history lessons, Indian legends, or even Disney films should be able to answer this one....so here's the question....

Who is John Rolfe and what did he do toward the end of this particular legend?

I suppose that I can be generous and award say....10 points to the your house if you come up with the correct answer (just let me know which house your in).

Sorry Brenda and Amberfire, we've already spoken about this so the two of you are disqualified.

Happy guessing and don't forget to put your answer in the review.


	25. Skinwalker's Moon

**__**

Chapter 25 - Skinwalker's Moon

"When I was a young boy

The older ones would scare us and talk about things that roamed in the night

Things that wore skins and antlers

Masks that hid their faces.

The Apano, The skin makers

And still to this day some say they have seen these boogie men

These creatures that look like wolves, coyotes, bears and eagles

That walks upright like men and women

They're still around they say

They're still around in the panted cave of my memory

And sometimes they appear

In the moon of the man

Skinwalkers kickin up moonlight dust

The beast is on the loose can you sense the desires

The beast is on the loose I can see the village fires

Glowing in the dark of the full moon

Skinwalkers moon just let it rise

Skinwalkers moon just let it rise

Shifting over your eyes tonight

Gypsy girl won't you dance with me

Dance dance dance across the sky

Chasin the world away into the night

A silhouette of a man held in his right

Just let the moon do what it does

Skinwalkers moon just let it rise

Skinwalkers moon just let it rise

Indian open your eyes

Indian girl won't you dance with me

Dance dance dance across the sky

Song: Skinwalkers Moon by Robert Mirabel, 'Painted Caves' cd

Words from listening to it over and over again (no website involved)

"Would you two stop you're fighting for once? This is Harry's birthday and she is here because she's family." Severus spat at the arguing couple.

"She is not his family. Not after what she did." Sirius shouted. "How do you know she's not going to call all her death-eater friends and kill us before taking the kids?"

"You know I would never do that!"

"Do I really? Look at what you did to Jamie"

Ann Harry and Bria sat under a tree watching the adults fight back and forth, "Some birthday this turned out to be. Why did your dad decide to have it here for all places?" Ann asked.

"Dunno, he said something about a surprise." Harry replied. "I don't think any surprise could be worth all this."

"Are you sure?" a voice asked from behind startling the trio so they jumped to their feet and turned to stare at her then Bria slipped away to join Grandfather whom took charge of barbecuing . "I wouldn't worry too much about them arguing like that. It's when they aren't fighting is when it can be dangerous." Lily stated with a smile as she looked over at her old friends.

"Holy fuckin shit." Ann was the first to blurt out.

"Language please Ann Marie." Lily stated

Severus heard her voice when he turned and started in their direction when Sirius blurted out "Where do you think your going? You invited her here you need to get rid of…Oh Merlin." then he noticed what was going on.

"Aunt Lily?" Ann asked needing confirmation that she was seeing who she thought she was.

Lilly nodded with a smile as she stared at Harry. "Don't I get a hug from my birthday boy?"

"I…but you're…" he stammered

"They're allowing it this time." she replied as Severus nudged him forward and she wrapped her arms around him then whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. "No tears today, ok?"

Not wanting to end the embrace Harry merely nodded and hung onto her with all he had until she pulled back. "But how?"

"I have to have some of my secrets don't I?" she said as she then gave Ann a quick hug "Now you mind telling me who your friend was that disappeared?"

Harry turned to see what she went "Oh, that's Bria."

"Why don't you bring her over here, I'd like to finally meet the girl my son spends his time with." she stated and Ann pulled him after her to gather Bria while Lily turned to Severus. "Who is she? I could swear I've seen her before but older."

"Her and her mother just moved her last year, she's Remus' daughter."

Lily stared at the couple "She can't be. He told me that she was loosing the baby, but she looks like her mother did."

"Lils, what are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"Remus made a pensive when he came back just after Harry was born and asked me to hold onto it until the war was over so that he'd have a way to remember them and go back." she replied, "Sev, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where's the pensive?"

"What do you mean where's the pensive? If they're here then he found it and went to get them."

Severus shook his head, "They just met last year when Albus found her and sent her the letter. Dannie came here to make sure it wasn't a cruel joke."

"Wait a second; he said her name was Angel. Who's Dannie?"

"Her family calls her Angel. Lily, tell me what you did to make him have to have a pensive to remember them."

Lily tried to change the subject "Where's Jamie at? I was hoping to see him too."

"Lillian!"

"I told him I had a bad feeling about it. I mean to Oblivate a memory is risky but he…he promised he'd look into it and go back for her as soon as the war was over."

Severus just looked at her "I can't believe you'd go and do something like that. Now I'll ask again, where did you keep the pensive?"

"It was in my bedroom closet on the top shelf where it'd be safe." Then she glanced at the remains of the old home "It was destroyed then."

"Yes it was. He never saw it so he never returned there for them. Now because this was all brought up in court he's accused her of lying about the whole instance and she refuses to be joined with him."

Just then Harry arrived back pulling Bria behind him. "Mum, this is Bria."

Lily looked at the nervous girl "Good to finally be able to meet you." and she just nodded in return. "I know it seems strange talking to a spirit but…"

"No. I've seen mom talking to memaw tons of times. It's weirder talking to the ghosts at school."

"I know what you mean, I had problems getting use to that when I first started." she smiled. "My times about up here. Harry I know what you got from Molly's boys and I don't what you trying any of that until you're older….and definitely out of school."

"Yes ma'am." he replied as he started to blush and was squashed in another hug.

She then let go of Harry and gave Bria a quick hug before turning her attention back toward Severus. "I'm truly sorry for any problems I caused, but at the time he was so certain that nothing would have…"

Severus silenced her with a kiss "It's the past. I'll make sure he knows."

"About the past….it's time you left the past behind and moved on. Don't glare at me like that; I'm not one of your students. I mean it…you need to be happy." Severus was speechless and he knew the last thing he wanted to do was to argue with her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a final kiss only to disappear before he could wrap his arms around her slender body.

Patty was the first to walk up to Severus and put her hand on his shoulder as she tried to hand him a plate of food but he just turned and walked away from the group for some time alone. Harry turned to follow him but Patty stopped him instantly. "He needs some time to himself."

The boy ignored his aunt and went in search of his father until he found him sitting alone by a small ravine. "Dad?" he asked but there wasn't a response so he sat beside him and neither one said another word.

A few hours later Sirius found the two "We need to head back, the sun's starting to set."

Harry was the first to stand offering his hand to help his dad up and he received another embrace this time from the old man, "Happy Birthday. Now would you care to tell me what it is that the Weasley's gave you?"

"Nothing special. Just a book."

"For them to give you a book is not in their nature. What kind of book was it?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had a chance to really look at it yet."

"Title?"

"Karma something-or-other."

"Wizarding Karma Sutra?" Sirius asked.

"That's it."

"You will hand it over as soon as we get back." his father ordered.

"It's just a book. There's nothing dangerous with it."

"Severus, you have to admit he's right. There's nothing at all dangerous about Karma Sutra. If I remember right we all had copies of it when we were younger than him and no harm ever came to any of us." Sirius stated.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I was wondering what to give your daughter for her next birthday." Severus replied.

"I never said…"

"Really? What's the difference if Harry had one or if Ann does? Besides I wouldn't doubt if Ron or even that goat boy she was seeing don't already have copies of it."

Sirius looked over at his daughter as she stood with Bria and Grandfather waiting for them to return. By the look on his face she could tell he wasn't happy with her over something but she had no idea what she had done this time. As soon as they were all together the port-keyed back to Hogsmeade and while Grandfather thanked them for the inviting him, Bria went running off toward the forest with Sirius right after her. "Harry, get back…" Severus shouted to the boy who followed them but then the next thing he saw was a pitch black raven soaring through the sky.

"Uncle Sev, did you know that he could…"

"No but trust me, we will be having a long talk about it in the morning."

"You, I remember you." the black wolf thought as she laid on top the old piano staring at Moony. _"But you smell different. Where is he?"_

"Dannie" he though but she just growled in response _"Angel."_

"Don't even mention her again. She went off and left me last night in a dirt tunnel and now in this dump with you. I wouldn't mind it so much if you'd at least let him out."

Moony shook his head _"I can't let him out."_

"Why not? it's only for tonight I know he wants to play as much as I do, his scent is getting stronger."

"No I'm not letting him take over." he snarled.

"Fine then leave." she then turned around and mumbling something he didn't quite hear other than something about filthy creatures.

He walked over to the corner and laid down keeping an eye on her the whole time as she started licking her front legs then leaned over as she moved to get her back. He then turned his head so that he wouldn't see what was next but his eyes kept roaming in her direction and he felt a small whimper escape his throat. Angel paused as she quickly glanced in his direction smiling to herself as she saw him fighting with his other half. She then gradually moved and started cleaning her chest and moving downward as she sensed him moving closer and just as she reached between her hind legs his nose nudged her head away as he tried to finish the task but she then turned over onto her other side. He then put his front legs atop the piano and tried again but she instead jumped down and sauntered to the other side of the room.

Moony glared at his female snarling in her direction before he lunged himself over her and turned before he started growling. Angel hunched down into an attack position growling back then quickly dodged his first attack. The two of them then kept their eyes locked as they circled one another snarling and snapping before he finally lunged again knocking her onto her back. As he stood over her he started to bend down to take her throat in his jaw when she threw him backwards with her hind legs and jumped to her feet again. The two of them continued to chase after each other throughout the old shack when she once again he chased her up the stairs and found her on the piano once again. She scrunched down as he made his way to the centre of the room when she lunged at him. Unfortunately he dodged her this time and as her hind legs hit the floor it broke through. As she struggled to hang on he clamped his jaw around the scruff of her neck, lifted her up and tossed her across the room.

Angel laid there on the floor stunned and trying to regain her senses when she felt his teeth on the back of her neck again as he placed his front paws on either side as he started mounting her, _Enough of the games mate._ he declared causing her to finally give in and raised her tail as he found his way in causing her to yelp from the intrusion as she tried to pull away. He then wrapped one of his front legs around her to hold her in place as he moved through her until he let out a loud howl in release. When Angel felt his grip loosed she tried to move away but quickly found they were stuck together when he moved with her. She then turned her head to look at him as he licked her snout before nuzzling against her. Exhausted, she laid down carefully while he cradled over her until they were finally separated during their slumber.

As the late morning sun shown brightly on the couple Dannie was curled up against the 'pillow' and stretched out her legs as she leaned into it suddenly realizing it wasn't as soft as it should have been. She slowly opened her eyes as she ran her hand across the surface until she felt a nipple and stopped as something from behind moved up her back and caressed her hair just before she felt her forehead kissed and a whispered voice said "Morning love."

Dannie scrambled to get way from Remus but her leg was tangled in the sheet keeping her within arms length when she turned and stared at his barely covered naked form as the tears threatened to form. With the sudden movement she felt a pain that she knew she definitely didn't have from the change the previous morning. She stared at Remus as she lost the fight and tears streamed down her cheeks. "No." she quietly whispered, "Tell me you didn't."

"We didn't."

"You lying bastard. I'm not stupid, I know what I feel and look at us. If we didn't then what the fuck did you do to me?" Remus started to speak but she continued. "If you dare try to lie and say Moony did it, I'll take Bria and leave tomorrow and fuck finishing any contract I have here."

He wrapped the sheet around his waist as he climbed to his feet and grabbed the folded blanket from the floor before he started walking toward her while she continued to back away. His eyes moved instantly to the hole in the floor just before her foot was coming down on the edge and he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her into his arms as he dropped the blanket. Dannie looked up at him as she tried to pull out of the embrace but he held tight until he walked them away from it before releasing her and pointed to it. She turned and looked when someone flashed in her mind and she turned her head back to where they were laying. "I know what you're thinking but I swear he took over last night."

"It's not possible. I know you took that potion. I tasted it when you kissed me the other day."

"Yes I took it and I swear I fought to keep him from coming out but…how do I put this." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out the words to use as she waited more and more impatiently for his response. "Do you remember the last time when I told you that she'd be out to mate?"

"So your going to use that as an excuse? What'd you do? Convince Poppy and everyone else to put me here instead of the cave so that you'd make sure the one she mated with was you?" she asked as she walked to the other side of the room then picked up her shorts and slipped them on.

"No, I would never do anything like that, and you know it." he replied as he followed after her.

She then picked up her shirt and stared at him "Do I?"

"You should." he replied as he reached out and took the medicine pouch that hung in the centre of her chest "Tell me, if you really believed that I would go as far as to hurt you by doing something like that then would I be able to hold this right now? I swear to you, finding her here was a huge surprise. I tried to remain in control but when she…you've heard say before that she helps a great deal with keeping him in control. I never imagined that she would affect him so much in other ways."

"It's not going to work. I'm not going to stay here all because you and she…" Dannie stopped herself for a second "Just go. Please."

"No."

She then ripped the pouch out of his hand and threw her shirt on, "Fine then. I'll go."

"Dannie you can't. You have to stay here one more night and I'm not leaving until you and I get some things straight."

She lifted her hands in the air "Go right ahead and stay to talk but if I wind up changing and she tears you to shreds then it's your own damn fault." then walked over to the piano and jumped up to sit on top of it before folding her arms in font of her chest.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take but it doesn't' mean I won't haunt you for the rest of your life afterwards." he replied with a smirk on his face as he walked over and sat down next to her. She instantly scooted away from him but he continued to follow until she was on the edge when he tried taking her hand that was between them but she pulled away. "Since when have you started to hate me so much that you can't even be near me?"

She looked toward the boarded up window and quietly replied "I don't hate you."

"Then what is it? After everything I've said and promised I can understand now why you don't want to be joined with me but if you don't hate me…I know I've never done anything to make you afraid have I?"

Dannie shook her head, "No you haven't. It's me…me and everything that that hem-bitch, her orderlies, and Julian did. Then at the court house when Sirius…" she sighed and glanced up at the ceiling before lowering her head again, "…it's me."

"Wait a second here…Julian? As in McNair?" he asked and she nodded "Dannie look at me and tell me he's not the one….you said nobody…" he said as his voice got louder and she started shaking so he reached out and pulled her toward him trying to calm her down as he whispered softly. "I'm sorry but why'd you tell me that they didn't…"

"He didn't…he tried but I fought back as much as I could until Margaret helped." she said as she sat back up.

He ran his finger along the scars under her eye "Is that when this happened?"

"Yeah. Glad I'm not a guy, then I'd be expected to put paint over them so they'd show when I go back into the circle."

"With everything that's happened back there you're serious about going back?"

"Remus, this was actually going good. We've already discussed this. Just because I spend a few nights and mornings in complete utter pain doesn't mean that I'm going to stay here. Even if I wanted to I don't have a job or a place to live. All I have here is Bria but back there I have the rest of my family along with everything else I need to survive."

"You could have that here and more if only you would…"

"No!" she spat as she hopped off the piano and walked to the window. "For a few moments there I actually thought I could go back knowing that we could if not be friends then at least get along. You keep talking like this and not even that will happen."

"Dannie…"

"I'm serious about this. Why can't you just stop?"

"Are you as serious about this as you were when you told me that you refused to spend the rest of your life without me?" he asked as he approached her.

Dannie spun around to face him "So we're going to start throwing words back and forth now? That was said before any of this happened, a full cycle ago. Remember Professor Lupin, I can easily spat words back at you. How about how disgusted you are that I'm the one he chose to fuck? Or here's one a bit more recent 'I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.' Does that ring a bell?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know that I could never be disgusted by you or anything we did together. There's only two times I have said that to you and I meant it both times. I swore to you at the court house that nobody would ever hurt you again….myself included. As for when I promised I would return, I truly meant that as well…I wanted to get to know you back then but you know now what I had to return to. It was supposed to only last a few more months not over a year like it did nor did we ever expect to lose Lily like we did."

"Wait wait wait, when did you…the cabin." she stammered as she realized what he was saying. "Lily did it, as in Severus' Lily?"

"Then from the time you walked into my world last year in Diagon Alley I found myself watching you constantly just like I did when back then when you were arguing with Jenny or through the back door of restaurant when your father found out and again through the cabin window when you were with Bobby. Even this morning when you changed in my arms." he said as he brushed the stray hair from her face to behind her ear before lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me Danielle, do you really want to go back there and merely survive with the pain of changing each and every month or do you want to stay here with me feeling just a little discomfort like this morning every month and live a life I swear I will do everything in my power to give you?"

"I don't…how did you remember?" she asked "With the spell and everything…wait a second, Bria told you."

"Does Bria know what your family actually accused you of doing? Does she know she is just as lovely as her mum was that morning, especially when she's at a loss for words like you are?" he asked and she shook her head. "I never realised how much of my life he knew about but he showed me that day and so much more that I couldn't have known about."

Dannie turned back around and stared outside through the wood "I want…no I can't. I don't belong here."

He then held his hand out behind him and summoned the blanket before walking up and placing it over her shoulders while she watched a feather fall to the ground as he kept his hands on her shoulders. "I told you before you don't belong there either, but with every test we've gone through this past year can't you accept that you belong with me?" he held his breath after the last question as he waited for her response. Finally he felt her relax and lean back against him as he wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and he whispered "Thank you" in her ear. He then noticed the feather and bent down to pick it up before holding it out toward her. "I believe this is yours."

She then turned back around to face him as she lowered his hand "No, not yet it isn't. I still have a few things to do before our joining." She replied noticing the confused look on his face. "No more tests for either of us. If you really want to move up the ceremony…"

"Tomorrow then."

"I didn't mean that much. There's still the food and give-a-ways to prepare."

"Make a list of what needs to be made and I'm sure the house-elves will be happy to finish everything."

"No. No magic can be used. I have most of the give-a-ways done but…"

"Does Bria know what to do?"

"Yes but…"

"Do you truly want to join with me tomorrow?"

"If it weren't for all that, I'd join with you right…"

He then leaned down and quieted her with a quick kiss. "Then let her. You're in no condition to take care of it all right now. You say she's an adult so let her and her friends do it and meet me tomorrow evening by the cave."

"I don't know. I mean after all…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Dannie, you just promised to join with me and now that I can have everything taken care of for you, your having second thought."

"Its not that…You say you've been watching me…have you at all seen me this past week whenever someone's around. Hell your best friend walks by and I panic again. What kind of night is that going to be for us?"

"So you're a bit jumpy. Anyone would be if they were you. If you're not comfortable, I can gladly wait until you are. Just as long as you're legally by my side."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes she ducked down under his arms and headed down the stairs while Remus felt like he had possibly said too much in trying to express his feelings. She quickly returned with a small book in her hands and a quill between her teeth as she flipped through the pages. When she reached the piano he hopped back on top of it only hesitating when the floor boards creaked. Putting the quill down next to her she said "There's got to be an empty page in here somewhere."

Remus recognized the book immediately "Love, where'd you find that?"

"It was under the old couch downstairs. I guess one of the kids who use to live here left it behind." she replied as she found a blank page and started writing. When she finished she handed it to him and was confused when he started flipping through the previous pages.

"Nobody ever lived here. Just like the willow tree it was put here for me when I started school. You didn't read any of this did you?"

"Why is this yours?" she asked as he nodded slowly "Glad I didn't then, otherwise I probably would of gone hunting for any girls you listed in it."

"No it's nothing like that. Poppy and Maggie use to give me a few of those at the beginning of each year to help pass the time I was here. There were a few here that I hid so that Albus or Poppy wouldn't have found out what my friends had done." he said as he found what he was looking for, "There's something I want you to see."

"I can't"

"Please, I learned so much about that I could never have any doubts about us belonging together. I want…I need to know that you'll never have any either." he said as he handed it back to her. "Before you do what was the worse day of your life?"

"The day mama died you know that why?"

"What was the date?"

"May 15 of 72...but what…"

"Just read and you'll see."

Dannie snarled in frustration of him being so determined about this and he snarled right back causing her to smile before she started to read the page.

Last night was the Beltane Ball so I had to stay in here by myself. I forgot how painful it is when my friends weren't around. Lily says it's cause I trust them and know they actually care about me. It's strange sounding I know but it makes me wonder what it would be like if I could actually share the night with a mate. Would the pain be completely gone if there was someone I loved and knew could love us?

Keep dreaming Remus. Like anyone would actually love us or even be able to spend just one moon with us.

I tried talking to Sirius about some of it but he turned around and gave me his Karma Sutra book to read saying it was nothing more that hormones and I just needed to get laid. Lot of good that did. I should have known better than to go to him since that's all that's been on his mind since he and Pattie got together last summer.

I'll admit, I looked through the pages and yes I was amazed at all the different erotic positions but there was one that I know truly appealed to him and I was curious….I mean as wonderful as the girls are smelling lately they can't taste too different from that can they? Wrong! The do…Melissa Stewart; long shapely legs, long light hair, chest I'd gladly suffocate in between and her scent…so flowery and erotic but when James set us up in the Astronomy Tower I tasted her. Nothing like I expected…Bitter as can be, almost like eating a vomit Bernie Bott Bean but then she started moaning my name. Yes my name of all people and her, the way she looked with that perfect…

"Remus what the hell does this have to do with any doubts? I thought you told me there weren't any names in here." she said as she threw the book back at him.

"What are you talking about? There's nobody's…

"Melissa Stewart!" she replied and he started looking at the page then the one opposite of it

"No that's not where I said to read. Here this one right here." he stated as he walked over and pointed it out and Dannie took it back.

"I there are any other things like that…"

"You have every right to castrate me." he replied as she started reading again.

Makes me wonder if every female states different and if so will I find one that I could truly enjoy that would return the favour.

Dannie glared at him before she skipped down to the next paragraph.

I'd better close this off, it's almost time to change again. Hard to believe that it's been 10 years this month, yes ever since May 16, 72, I've been doing this. I just wish that there was a way to make it end. There is some hope….Sev said some of his parents' associates are working on a cure for this. Only downfall is that it's Lord Voldemort's supporters that are doing it so I doubt if I would ever be able to try the treatment because of what I am. Just think of what it would be like when I could spend just one month where I'm not being turned upside down or literally inside out.

Seeing that the entry ended there she closed the book and put it down beside her. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Don't you see it?"

"That you hate what you are? Yes I see it." Dannie replied

"No, the dates. Both of our lives changed drastically at the same time."

"Yea, I noticed that." she stated "How would you describe me in one of your journals?"

"That's it, you just noticed it?"

"What do you want me to say? That the only reason we're together is because something horrible happened to each of us at the same time? It may strengthen our connection but I'm sorry this is something that happens all the time….in fact too many times." she stated then noticed the dumfounded look on his face. "Maybe it's something romantic in this world to find little things like that. Wouldn't you rather like to think that we were simply attracted to each other?"

"I would but how could you be attracted to something like him?"

"After reading your description of Miss Stewart…"

"Mrs. Abbott."

"Although I didn't need to know that, I could ask the same question. I definitely don't exactly match up to her in any way or especially form."

"I wrote that 20 years ago, yes my opinions were different back then. You can't say you didn't have your opinion of what you wanted."

"I did, but mine was for someone like me that I had been convinced never existed. I still want to know how you would have described me in one of those."

"Just like I want' to know how you survived having Bria when your doctor said you wouldn't."

Dannie shrugged "You asked me to do what I needed to do. When you said you'd be back I was determined that you'd meet her even if we didn't work out. Not to mention I had to show Jenny and Bobby that she wasn't what they believed she would be."

Remus then walked up and separated her legs to stand between them, "If I had returned what do you think our lives would have been like today?"

She shrugged "Dunno. Could have been happy along with more kids, or maybe not. Hard to say, we were both young back then." she replied as she rested her head against his chest. The two of them remained like that the rest of the afternoon until a loud crash of thunder shook the shack. "You need to go. It's starting to get late."

"Hmmm, I know although I don't want to." he replied as he tilted her head upward "If only I could stay right like this.." then leaned down and he slowly started kissing her passionately. His tongue brushed against her lips seeking admission as one hand caressed the side of her face up toward her ear and the other one went to the small of her back pulling her as close to him as possible.

As their mouths moved together he slowly moved his hand from her ear down her arm until his finger brushed against her breast causing her to tense up and pull back. Dannie leaned her forehead against his chest as she whispered "I…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be, I'm the one who's sorry." he said as he stood there holding her. "I have to leave anyway." he then took her hands from behind his back and brought them up to his lips kissing them "I'll see you tomorrow evening…Madame' Lupin." then walked over to the stairs.

When he was out of her view she walked over to the window and watched through the boards as he crossed the lawn and passed the fence heading toward town. As she turned and walked over to where the two of them had woken up realization finally hit and for the first time in weeks she truly smiled.

On his way back toward his guardian's Remus strolled through town smiling at everyone who stopped and looked at him strangely. As soon as he walked in the door to the small shop William slammed the cash register closed and glared at him. "Do you mind telling me where you were all day?"

"I was still at the old shack."

"This whole time? What would make you stay there all day?"

"I appreciate all that you've done for us and I'd like you to be the first to know." Remus continued to smile as he walked over to the counter. "She has agreed to join with me tomorrow evening."

William then reached under the counter and pulled out a pair of pants. "Well I don't need to know how you convinced her to join with you but after finding these out in the yard I can only guess."

"It wasn't anything like that, at least it's not what you're thinking."

"Really? Then do tell me where your robes are then." William stated as Remus looked at himself and noticed he was still in nothing but the sheet.

TBC

Please Review.

A/N: Since I posted the last chapter I noticed that there have been some recent casting changes in the movie "The New World' that is to start production. Unfortunately D. Thewlis is no longer portraying John Rolfe, instead he will be Capt. Edward Wingfield. Yes a big disappointment but that's usual for the movie folks. As for who knew the correct answer….it was ….(drum beat please)…Chosentwo4381...not only does she earn 10 pts for the right answer but an additional 5 for being the only one to answer. What you'll do with these points I have no idea since they can't be used as money or earn any prizes of any kind but hey you did it. To answer your question….the movie will be filmed in the Jamestown/Charles City area…Oh how I wish I could be there.


	26. Traditions

**__**

Traditions

_On his way back toward his guardian's Remus strolled through town smiling at everyone who stopped and looked at him strangely. As soon as he walked in the door to the small shop William slammed the cash register closed and glared at him. "Do you mind telling me where you were all day?"_

_"I was still at the old shack."_

_"This whole time? What would make you stay there all day?"_

_"I appreciate all that you've done for us and I'd like you to be the first to know." Remus continued to smile as he walked over to the counter. "She has agreed to join with me tomorrow evening."_

_William then reached under the counter and pulled out a pair of pants. "Well I don't need to know how you convinced her to join with you but after finding these out in the yard I can only guess."_

_"It wasn't anything like that; at least it's not what you're thinking."_

_"Really? Then do tell me where your robes are then." William stated as Remus looked at himself and noticed he was still in nothing but the sheet._

Later that evening he arrived at the castle with his list in hand on his way to find Bria. In heading to Dannie's quarters he passed by the potions lab in which Severus was going over stores so he walked in without knocking. "Good afternoon." he greeted him with a smile on his face.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was going through something important."

"You do realize what yesterday was and what we all were suppose to do don't you?" Severus asked.

"Listen about Harry's birthday. I'm sorry I wasn't there but…"

"You had Lily oblivate your mind didn't you?"

Remus nodded, "I wish now I hadn't but yes. How did you know?"

"Where do you think we went? She met Bria yesterday and you should have seen her face when she learned that not only did she survive but you never went back for them." Severus said as he put the parchment down and walked over to his friend. "Is that what all this has been about between the two of you? Because you heard about the instance in court and you don't believe her? No wonder she's heading back. Hell Remus I wouldn't blame her is she took Bria with."

"Sev, it's over with."

"I know it's over. She's going back - don't tell me you plan no following her again because this time I will not…"

"No the fighting between us is over with. That's why I came to see you." Remus explained "You've been a good friend to both of us and I wanted to know if you'd do me the honour of standing up…"

"So you're going through with it. How'd you get Miss Head-Case to agree?" Sirius said from the doorway.

Remus ignored his comments and continued to ask "…with me."

"I am honoured but don't you believe that should be bestowed upon your best friend?"

"My best friend yes, oldest no….not after the hatred he has toward her. "

"I never said that I hated her. I don't trust her." Sirius stated. "She's been using you this whole ting, why else would she remain in a world that she doesn't belong in?"

"What in Merlin's name could she be using me for Siri? I sure in hell don't have anything to give her except for what I've already done and trust me, having this condition is no gift at all. Not to mention that one of the people I believed to be one my closest and dearest friend scares the daylights out of her every time he goes near her."

"Go on with this farse and have him up there with you. When you're old and alone with a broken heart don't say I didn't warn you." Sirius spat.

"Why do you hate her so much that you can't accept our joining?"

"Not only is she not one of us but she's a damn muggle."

Remus ignored his last comment "If you remember right both Peter and Patty was 'one of us' and look what happened with them after how many years of friendship?"

"They have nothing to do with this."

"Really?" Severus asked "You were perfectly content with the whole idea of the two of them being joined just a few months ago when you even danced with her at the Solstice ball. It wasn't until recently when you changed your mind."

"Would you approve of anyone that I choose at all?" Remus asked but Sirius didn't answer. "Sirius, she's my mate and has been for 16 years. She raised my child and never once asked for anything, and then when we finally were reunited last year she never once showed any sort of resentment for what happened in the past. Don't you think her…no we deserve to finally be happy?"

"So that's the reason? You think you owe her for waiting for you? You could do so much better than that…that…"

"That what Sirius? Tell me." Remus spat "I watched all 4 of you have your times with your soul-mates while I never expressed one bad word about any of them while I never had more than 3 dates with the same female. You were all happy with your choices back then and now it's my turn. You can either accept my family or you can…."

"Remus I only…"

Remus shook his head and left the lab without waiting to hear his old friend out. "Well you've finally gone too far this time." Severus stated.

"Give him a few hours and he'll forgive me."

"If I had ever caught you talking about Lily the way I've heard you talk about Dannie, ending a life long friendship would be the least I would have done."

"I'm just glad that you and I have never been friends." Sirius replied as he also left the room

Remus then continued his venture to find Bria when he arrived at the door to Dannie's quarters and knocked. She took longer to open it than usual when he knocked again once to hear shuffling going on inside. Bria then opened it just enough to look out before jumping in front of the opening. "Dad, what are you doing here? I though you'd be resting."

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"I don't know how mom would feel about you coming in with her not being here." she replied nervously.

Remus caught onto the scent she was putting out and along with something else, "Your mum asked me to come see you. We need you to take care of some things and since obviously you have nothing better to do with your time right now. I know you won't mind." Bria bit her lip knowing she'd been caught and opened the door allowing Remus to walk in and he then took a look at the boy who seemed ready to shit his pants. He then took a deep breath before fighting to contain his rage. "This is the last time I will find the two of you alone like this. I don't want to know what you were doing because the scent…" he took another breathe and handed the paper to Bria.

"What's this for?"

"Your mum is in no condition to be able to do all that on her own for tomorrow so we need you to."

Bria looked over the small piece of paper "But wait a second, it has here to get her bag and meet her at the entrance to the willow." She then thought for a few moments when she saw the smile on his face "You mean…but I thought…"

"I'll see you later; I have some things to take care of myself." Remus said before he motioned for Harry to leave the quarters then kissed Bria on the top of her head and left with Harry right behind him.

"Uncle Remus, we weren't doing…"

Remus stopped and turned to face Harry, "I strongly suggest you do not say another word and ruin the mood I'm in right now." he then handed him the second half of the list, "Here's what I want you to take care of for tomorrow." before he turned and walked off without another word.

Throughout the rest of the evening anytime Sirius tried talking to his old friend, Remus would just walk away as if he wasn't even there. Later that evening in the dinning hall Sirius finally asked Severus "Where are the kids at. I know I saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny earlier but I haven't seen them since."

"It seems that Remus assigned some tasks to Harry and Bria earlier and the two of the recruited their friends to help out with."

"What kind of tasks?"

"Preparing everything for their…oh that right…your against this whole thing. By the way, has Remus started speaking to you yet or have you finally realized he's not as naive to you as you thought he was."

"I never considered him naive."

"No you just assumed that he'd always forgive you no matter what you did. Face it Black, he's finally happy and no matter what you think of her they're going to be joined...tomorrow. I told you before she's nothing like Patricia is so get on with your life and either accept her or lose your only remaining friend."

Sirius got up from the table slamming his chair backwards then stormed out of the hall in search for his daughter. About an hour later he heard some voices coming from behind one of the suits of armour "So are you gonna send an owl to your mom and Jamie to let them know about it?"

"I don't know. You saw the way dad and her got along at Harry's birthday, I don't want to be responsible for it ruining their ceremony too."

"You never know. I mean after all she was dad's friend and even though she works…well you know. In a way she was partially responsible for the closing of the Safe-house."

"Bus as pissed off as dad is with her he'd probably A.K her ass the minute she steps foot on the grounds."

"He can't, Professor D is making sure there's no magic allowed"

"He can't do that can he?" Ann asked.

"I don't know but he sure acts like he can."

"I don't know." Ann sighed "I miss Jamie and all; afterall this is the first time we've really been separated like this before. Then there's mom, I know what she did and all but she's still mom."

"Mom feels the same way about papaw. As mad as he and mom were with each other when we left. It just won't be the same without him being here for this. You should see him at ceremonies; he has this way of embarrassing the couples so bad. I can't even imagine what he'd do to them now." Bria stated. "Hell he probably wouldn't show up even if he could. After watching mom and me he doesn't trust anyone and can't understand how mom can forgive him for disappearing like he did."

"Yeah but there were reasons behind that."

"Don't matter to papaw. You take care of your own no matter what."

"You have some strict rules."

"Tell me about it. Good thing is about it though there aren't that many divorces." Bria replied.

Sirius continued to listen to the girls, if I can't keep him from joining with her maybe her father will he through before he walked in the room and cleared his throat causing the girls to turn around "Ann, I have an errand to run. I need you to behave yourself while I'm gone."

"How long are you gonna be?"

"I'm not sure but it shouldn't be all that long." Sirius replied.

"But what about the ceremony tomorrow? Are you at least going to be here for that?"

"I should be." he said as he through _If there is even one that is_. He then turned and headed out the main doors over to his motorbike and drove away while the girls finished what they were doing before turning in for the night."

The next day Dannie woke up to the slamming of the trap door leading to the tunnel at the bottom of the stairs. When she finally made her way down she noticed Bria looking around. "Morning." she mumbled.

"Afternoon mom. What happened to the ceiling?" Bria asked then noticed her mom gave her a concerned look, "Don't worry everything is all set except the fry bread which just needs to be cooked."

"Ok thank you. As for the ceiling, it rotted through the other night." Dannie stated, "So did you bring everything from the list?"

"Yes but I don't understand. What happened to make you change your mind?"

Dannie smiled at her daughter "All you really need to know is that seemed to be a reunion between two old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time." then the two of them left the shack and headed directly through the forest to the lake.

As they left the cover of the large trees she noticed Ann sitting down by the lake "About time you showed up."

"Well don't I have the right to actually get some sleep before I'm joined? By the way what are you doing here?"

"Ann's going to help guard the area so nobody wonders down here." Bria replied.

"I know your dad doesn't approve of me, what's he going to say about you helping?" Dannie asked the girl.

"He left last night, something about having an errand to run." Ann said quietly. "Can I ask what we're doing down here?"

"Mom has to bathe in the lake before the ceremony. You and I are going to keep watch in case anyone decides to wonder down." Bria said as Dannie walked down to the water with her bag.

Dannie first spread out a decorated across one of the higher tree branches before placing her tan coloured buckskin regalia over it and smiled as she looked over it seeing many different beaded patterns across the top that she knew were put on it by her own mother and sighed. She then walked over to the bag pulled out a conk shell and filled it with white sage, cedar, and tobacco before returning to the tree and placing it on the ground under the garments then after striking a match and setting it ablaze she put the flames out and let it smoke heavily. Dannie then returned to the water's edge and splashed some on her face before standing up and started to take off her shirt that's when the girls turned and followed the path away. Once she discarded her clothes, Dannie then grabbed the bar of homemade soap and walked down into the cold water until it was knee deep then she dove under only to quickly emerge letting out a loud screech from the icy feeling.

As soon as she was done she climbed out of the lake feeling well awake and refreshed she quickly wrapped herself in her shawl then let out a loud whistle to summon the girls back. They were discussing different aspects of the ceremony that afternoon when Ann asked. "I understand the blanket and the feather parts….I think but do you guys have an exchanging of rings of some kind to show that you belong to someone?"

"Not normally," Dannie replied as Bria walked behind where she was seated and started braiding her hair.

"With Uncle Remus going through your ceremony and all are you going to incorporate any wizarding traditions into it?"

"We never spoke of any of them; in fact I don't know what any are." Dannie replied.

"There are the binding cords for one and then the four…" Ann was cut off by Bria clearing her throat and shaking her head as she reached for the a long piece of leather that was cut into strips half way down and wrapped it around the braid then tied it securely in place.

"What is it you're trying to hide Bria?" Dannie asked.

"It's just something that I know you wouldn't be willing to do in front of a group of people." Bria replied quickly. "It's one of the more intimate traditions that they have."

"There's nothing wrong with a little intimacy." Dannie replied but noticed she wasn't going to get any more of a response about that particular tradition. She then stood up and took the regalia off the tree branch then stepped behind a bush to dress. "What about this binding cord thing? Is that also intimate?"

"Yes but it's not really done in front of people like the other is." Ann replied then continued to explain the process to her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ocean Jenny was walking out of the hotel office when she saw Dan standing behind the counter. "I thought you would of left to visit Bobby by now."

"No I can't leave yet. That idiot is late for his shift again."

"Well why don't you just leave. It's not like there's anyone who plans on checking out today and check-in isn't for a few more hours. I'm sure he'll be here before then." Jenny stated. "Listen, it's the slow season anyway, go on I'll take care of everything when it come…"

Just then the bell about the front door rang followed by "Sorry I'm late." announced the guy who walked in with Sirius right behind him.

"You're lucky I need you hear today. I swear one more time and you're fired." Dan stated.

"You can't fire me, you're not in charge here." he spat.

"You've been here long enough to know that I am second in command here, especially when Bobby's out." Jack stated as he gathered his things and glanced at Jenny who nodded in return. "You know what? Forget there being a next time, get you're ass out now."

"You fucking faggot, you're gonna regret that."

"You do or say one single thing and I'll make sure you're dragged out of the closet in a heart beat. Just remember what I caught you and that 'friend' of yours doing last week in one of the cabins. Do you keep it a secret from your wife as well or does she like to join the two of you?" Dan asked and the guy huffed before walking out the door so he turned to Jenny. "I hate to do this to you but I really need to talk with his doctors while I'm there. I won't be to long." then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey don't worry about it. Take all the time you need. Oh I almost forgot. I got a…" she then noticed that they weren't alone. "…a 'call' from Nicca earlier with some news that may cheer him up."

"Did she finally give us Angel's flight information?" Dan asked solemnly

Jenny smiled. "She's not coming back afterall. I'm not sure what it was all about other than just a case of the gitters but the ceremony is back on….in fact tonight it seems."

"You're kidding?"

Jenny smiled "Nope I swear it's true." just then Sirius walked up to the counter. "May I help you?"

Heading for the door Dan called out, "I'll be back in a few hours. Make sure you call Papa Jack to break the news before I return."

"Don't worry I will." she said with a smile. "Sorry about that sir. Just a family situation going on."

"No worries, I was wondering if you knew where I could find a Mr. Lightpaws?" Sirius asked.

"He's doing a run right now. What do you want with him?" Jenny asked as she looked over the stranger.

"I'm a professor at the school his granddaughter attends and I need to talk to him." Sirius replied.

"So you came all the way over here to speak with him about Nicca? Why didn't you just talk to her mama?"

"Listen here, I just had a long flight to this hole in the ground and I don't have time to even attempt to explain anything to a peon like you. If you won't tell me where I can find Mr. Lightpaws then at least tell me where I can find another relative of his so that his daughter won't ruin my friend's life." Sirius growled in a low voice as he glared down at the woman.

Jenny stood on her toes and leaned on the counter so she could get as close to the idiot's height as possible "For **your** information Sir, Bobby is in the hospital, and his partner is the one who just left. If **you** have anything to say to **my** uncle you can tell **me** what it is and I will be more than happy to pass on the information for you."

Sirius was stunned; he looked over the shorter plump woman again then noticed the nametag she was wearing. "You…you're Jenny?"

"I should hope so; I don't wear her nametag just for the fun-of-it. Are you gonna tell me what you want with Papa Jack or not?"

Sirius quickly changed his attitude, "I'm sorry for the way this started out. With you knowing what kind of school that Bria goes to I'm sure you understand my neglect of straight information to you." he stated with a fake charming tone to his voice and held out his hand, "I'm Sirius I've been friends with Remus since school."

Jenny took his hand and replied "I've heard of you." not falling for his change in personality. "If you really wanna know where Jack is I suggest you tell me. I do have work to get done."

"I overheard Bria speaking with my daughter yesterday as they were preparing for the ceremony and she said that your cousin would love to have her father there. Well I'm sure that you understand with all that your cousin has gone through over the past few months, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to try to give this to her. Afterall Remus is one of my best friends."

Completely hiding the fact that she had been informed of all events but still pulled out a map. "Well I appreciate what you're doing for my cousin and all." She then spread it out on the counter. "Papa Jack makes the same delivery every weekend so I know his route by heart. His next delivery is right here in Menomee Falls and always takes this route since there's hardly ever any cops along it." she stated as she ran her finger along a line on the map "I'm sure if you hurry you'll be able to catch him right at this intersection."

Sirius studied the map for a few moments then ran out the door without thanking her. Jenny walked around the counter and to the front door where she saw him literally take off toward in the direction she told him to go. She then went back behind the counter bent down and picked up her cell phone and made a quick phone call.

Not too much later Jack was driving down the same interstate ahead of schedule with an earpiece in his ear, "I gotcha Jens, don't worry I'll take care of everything." then clicked the red button on his cell phone before moving his hand to turn the volume back up on his cd player and bellowed along with the song. "He got a job. As a snake handler in an all night pet store…..She had a job…nightshift supervisor in a late night lingerie store…Hello hello, Snakecharm Handler….Hello hello…" he then caught sight of someone along side the road waving him down. "Well here we go." Jack said to himself as he started to slow down and pull over. He then turned down the radio and rolled down the passenger side window. "Having some problems with that bike of yours?" he asked as Sirius climbed up on the step outside the cab.

"Are you Jack Lightpaws?"

"What if I am?"

"Yes or no, are you him?" Sirius asked again.

Jack moved his hand to the side of his seat as if he was reaching for something. "What is it you want?"

"I need you to come with me. It's in regards to your daughter."

"Do you realize that I have a schedule to keep? If I don't make this delivery on time then they will put me down as a work in and I'll most likely have to spend the rest of the day and even tomorrow to get the shit off my truck." Jack spat, "Besides my daughter ran off to England, whatever she has gotten herself into this time is her own damn fault. She knows I didn't want her to go back there."

"I know quite well where your daughter is that's why I need you to come with me. You want her home and I want my friend happy. If you will come with me then we can stop this foolish joining ceremony that they're doing tonight and…"

"Are you saying that my Angel's not joined with that idiot yet?" Jack asked.

"No that's why…"

Jack immediately flipped a switch to unlock the door. "Climb on in and put your belt on. As soon s I get this done we'll leave." Jack stated as he pulled back onto the highway. He then looked over at the man next to him, "You like music?"

"Yes."

"I'm not talkin that rap shit or any of that head banking crap…I mean real music." and Sirius nodded "Good." He then turned the music back up and started to once again bellow along with the music. "If I had a little Finger Monkey, I'd by her the finest clothes…and my little Finger Monkey would never be out in the cold…" Sirius sat and suffered during the off pitch wailing the man next to him was doing and wondered if what he was doing was really worth the suffering his ears were experiencing. "Now this is true music!" Jack shouted over the song and Sirius just nodded. Just as he thought he'd had enough of the suffering and actually considered jumping out the window a car blared it's horn as it passed them "Check this out boy you'll love it." he stated and just to make the man happy he looked out the windshield. To his surprise 3 women leaned out the windows of the car and lifted their shirts over their heads screaming loudly for attention. "Aaahh, my favourite day of the year. Pretty sad when this becomes the largest thrill of your life though." he stated as he lifted his hand up to the cord above him and tugged twice letting out two short blasts.

"Do you know them?" Sirius asked not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Nah…I don't know them. But I would have loved to have when I was younger. Before my Gabby and I were joined that is." Jack replied.

"If you don't know them then why are they…No offence but you are quite a bit older than them."

"National Flash a Trucker Day boy. Best damn day of the year." Jack sighed. "Don't even have to go over to one of them pole-dancing clubs this week. In this one day I see more sets of titties than you could ever dream of seeing for free."

It was at that point that Sirius decided that he could tolerate with the old man's off pitch singing as long as he got to see more of scenery that passed by them every once in a while and stop his friend's ceremony. When they finally arrived at their destination he continued to sit there quietly while Jack backed his rig to the dock and then climbed out of the truck and waited for someone to assist him. After about 10 minutes a tall thin woman with highlighted hair arrived with a clipboard, "Jack how've you been?" she asked as she greeted him with a hug.

"Oh I'm fine now darlin now that you're back." he replied as he took her arms and held them out to her sides. "I see you've grown out. They look spectacular."

The woman pulled her arms from his "Well they had better. These twins cost me 10 grand." she replied.

"What does Mark think about them?"

"Oh he loves them. Says they feel like the real thing." and the woman smiled as she noticed the look on the old man's face. "It's ok touch them, tell me what you think."

"Oh I don't know darlin. It's been a long time since I've touched something so lovely. Don't want Mark thinking I'm puttin the moves on his woman."

She then reached out and took his wrist and placed his hand on her chest. "He don't mind. He's so proud of them he's had all his friends touch them at least once." she then looked toward the cab and saw Sirius reflection in the mirror. "Who've you got with you? Not another dim-witted trainee again?"

"No nothin of the sort, he's a friend of Nicca's father who's gonna take me to stop Angel's Blanket Ceremony." Jack stated as he pulled his hand back.

"Jack David Lightpaws I though you told me that…"

"Shush Chelle, I know and I am ok with it. Just go along with this and I'll be able to see her on her day." Jack said quickly and quietly.

The woman looked at him closely "You're serious aren't you?" she asked and he nodded "So that's why you brought the trailer up here instead of dropping it in the yard."

"Yes now please just go along with me on this ok?" Jack asked and she shook her head with a smirk on her face. "Hey Boy! Bring me the paperwork off the dash will ya?" Jack shouted and Sirius soon climbed out of the truck with the papers in his hand. "Chelle this is…I'm sorry boy I didn't get your name."

"Sirius."

"Ok then, this is Sirius." Jack said and the woman just nodded at him as she looked over the bills of lading while Sirius watched her. "Would you believe that up until a few weeks ago Chelle here was a mere size A? It's amazing at what doctors can do today isn't it?"

Chelle then stood up and Jack noticed him looking at her figure more clearly "It's more of what they'll do for you for the right amount of money." she stated.

"You mean those aren't real?" Sirius asked.

"They may not be real but they sure feel like they are. I'm sure you've handled some nice ones more recently than I have. Why don't you tell me if they feel real to you?"

"No I couldn't." Sirius replied with his eyes still focused on her figure.

She then gave the clipboard to Jack before she took a step toward Sirius and just like with Jack she took his hand but this time put it under her tank top and on her breast. "See yes you can and your hand isn't even falling off." she smirked and he started to massage and she let out a small moan. "You don't have to be so gentle." she whispered.

Sirius then took his hand out of her shirt and placed it back on the material that covered her breast as he reached his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer "HEY YOU THAT'S ENOUGH! GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY WIFE!" a very wide man shouted from inside a booth at the end of the next dock and Sirius jumped back away from her.

"Oh back off Mark! You let all your friends touch them for the past 2 weeks and he's not doing anything they didn't. I paid for them so they're mine and if I want one of my friend's to touch them I will." she called back.

"He had his feel now that's enough. I suggest you get him outta here now." Mark warned.

She then walked over to the booth and had a brief discussion with her husband then returned. "Listen I've never seen Mark so pissed before. He's ready to have you physically removed from the property but we need this product for a sale that starts tomorrow so why don't you just drop the trailer here and you can pick it up on Monday."

Jack looked over at Sirius and said "Get in the cab." then turned toward the woman next to him. "Thanks Chelle." and he bent down to hug her.

"I didn't do anything but use up time you need to get there."

"That's fine. As soon as they consummate their union there's not a thing I can do." he whispered in her ear.

"Well then you go have fun." she said.

Jack then lowered the trailer legs, unhooked the trailer from his cab and slowly inched forward until he heard a metallic thud then drove off the property and down the road. When they reached about half way from where the motorcycle was left behind and he turned down the cd player once again. "So if you're friends with Remus then why do you want to stop their joining? Don't tell me my Angel's not good enough for him."

"To be honest, no she's not." Sirius stated.

"Normally I'd knock the shit outta anyone who'd say that about my baby girl. But I have to give you some credit for bein honest." Jack said then briefly glanced at the man next to him. "What is it you don't like about her. The girl's a damn good cook, she's independent, understanding to a point, does not have the nature to cheat on her mate, and best of all she's got the build to pump out plenty of healthy grandbabies for me."

"I just don't trust her. Until 2 days ago this was all over and she was coming back here. Now she's staying and…"

"You're jealous." Jack smirked.

"I am not. Remus can do much better than her."

"And Angel could do much better than him if it weren't for the fact that she's mated with the deadbeat."

"Watch it old man, that's my best friend you're talking about."

"You weren't talkin about my daughter? I suggest we stop this now before I actually do get pissed off." Jack stated as he pulled onto the shoulder of the road. "Take that bike of yours and follow me to my nephews hotel so I can park my rig." Sirius didn't reply he just climbed out of the truck and as Jack watched him run across the street before he pulled back onto the road he thought _'I'm gonna be able to send my baby-girl off on her joining.'_

TBC

A/N: I'd like to thank you all for being so patient these past few months on waiting for the update. I do apologize for the delay and I'm sure if you went and checked my LJ for update information on why it hasn't been done before now I'm sure you understand. For those of you who didn't check it out, it's a long painful and angry story that did not end on a happy note.

Anyway I know this chapter may not have turned out like I wanted it to…but here it is….I've just about got the next 1 half way typed out but after the last 2 months there is no way I can make any promises or guarantees on when it'll be done. If you haven't seen my profile or LJ I just want to let you know….I live in Florida and I'm sure you all have heard about how the weather has been down here….it doesn't even look like it'll get any better. I noticed on the Carribean Satallite pic of the storm there seems to be another one right next to Ivan and then another just behind him. This is the worse it's been in 40 years…and just think…it's also been 40 years since Jacksonville was hit by one so I've stopped laughing at the warnings because now's our time. Please wish us luck, light a candle for us, or send energies because we really need all the protection we can get…I already have fresh dragon's blood over every door way and the sage pot is lit every night.

For those interested my Live Journal username is of coarse onedemonicangel and I'll make sure I let anyone interested know how things are going.

Oh P.S…..**Yes** There is actually a National Flash a Trucker day….I don't remember the exact date but I know for certain it falls in the beginning of August.


	27. The big dayAnd Night

**__**

The Big Day and Night…..

A small group was gathered inside the cave that lie in the edge of the Dark Forest waiting patiently scattered in various places inside with William stood in the back with Margaret next to him while Remus stood on the opposite end and Severus behind him. Without any warning Bria entered the dwelling carrying two medium sized baskets; one filled with various breads, dried fruits and meat, and jams while the other held homemade soaps, a blanket, beaded necklaces, and essence oils. Margaret inspected the items and tasted the bread before accepting the gift in which Bria then turned and nodded toward the entrance where Dannie walked as silently as possible to the group at the opposite end with her head held high as she looked straight ahead at the older man. Over one arm was a large wool red blanket with hints of a design centred while the other held a red-winged hawk fan with a beaded handle. Over her tan regalia was a colourful bead and bone breast plate that was waist length while there were many leather pouches carrying various items hanging from the beaded belt including one that sat along the small of her back that carried a dagger with a wolf head handle.

"In times long ago when a young warrior chose a maiden in which he wished to be joined with he first had to receive the support of her family by proving himself worthy." William stated breaking the silence. "They would offer the family horses and furs to prove that he would always be able to provide for her and the young ones that would come along. In return the maiden would have to prove herself a worthy mate by gifting his family with foods and other items to show she would make a good caregiver to him. This was not just a joining of the warrior and maiden but of two families with the promise that no matter what the path brought the young man to, his family would always see her an their own. In accepting the offerings supplied by Danielle, I presume that Margaret accepts her into their family."

Margaret nodded and Remus walked over the stand behind Dannie wearing his best but well worn suit and a newer looking black cloak with a family crest embroidered on the right chest.

"Today some traditions still remain while others have been eliminated through time." William paused as he nodded toward the couple. "The feather of the eagle is a sign of a strong, wise, and determined warrior that not everyone earns. When he presents it to the maiden he's chosen he is making a statement that she has become his life and that he'll willingly give it to keep her safe." Remus then took the feather in his hand and nervously attached it in her hair causing her to flinch a few times from accidentally pulling it then moved to stand beside her. "Even though the warrior and his family have welcomed the maiden it is still her decision if he is the one that she still wants to share her home with. The blanket is a strong sign of love and unity. When we are born we are wrapped in a blanket of love by our family. As we move through childhood it is our nation that blankets us in support so that we can move onto the next step. Finally when we cross we are finally wrapped in another blanket of those who we've left behind and those we will be joining once again." Dannie then turned and faced the man next to her. "There is also when a maiden wraps a blanket around the warrior it shows she is welcoming him into her home, life and bed. Her heart is now his just as his family has become hers. That blanket will remain a part of their union for all eternity." Dannie then unfolded the blanket and placed it over Remus' shoulders when he took the ends in his hands and pulled her in close leaning down and kissing her deeply.

"Not quite yet you two." Albus stated from the cave entrance causing Remus to turn and look at him curiously. He then walked forward to stand next to William while Ann followed behind him carrying two long vines.

Remus then looked down at his bride who merely smiled up at him "Are you sure?" he asked but she didn't answer."

"Originally this was to be the end of the ceremony as simple and pleasant as it was but I was asked to preside over the next part as Dannie accepts our cultures like Remus as accepted hers. To tell you the truth this is quite an honour that I didn't expect, especially after recent events but it only proves how unexpectable life can be. So Dannie if you would please take Remus' hand and state your vows."

"I swear to the Creator, Grandmother Moon, and Mother Earth as of this moment until the end of time I am bound to you in heart, soul, and body as your mate and give myself and all I possess to you willingly." and one end of each vine wound their way around her hand and up her arm.

Stunned and speechless Remus couldn't believe the words he was hearing and wondering if she understood the full extent of what they meant. "I told you I would wait." he whispered but everyone waited for him to complete the ritual. "I swear to Merlin, Morgain, and the Moon that as of this moment until the end of time I am bound to you in heart, soul, and body as your mate and accept all you are willing to give and in return give you my trust, faith, and protection to you willingly." then with the end of his words the other ends of the vines wrapped around his hand and up his arm binding them together. As soon as the vines were done moving he was finally allowed to pull her toward him and kiss her with more passion than planned on while their friends were still there.

"If everyone will join us in the Great Hall it seems as the kids have decided to bless us with their cooking skills." Albus stated as the couple walked to the front of the cave accepting kind words from the others.

Finally at the end of the group was one person Remus didn't expect to see. "I was quite surprised to see the invitation from you this morning. After all that's happened these past few months it was the last thing I ever expected."

Remus looked at Dannie and she shook her head "Well you were one of dad's best friends and in a way if it weren't for you then the Safe House would probably still be open right now." Bria replied. "Not to mention mom would most likely still be in hiding."

She glanced at Jamie who was waiting impatiently for her outside the cave but out of hearing distance. "They still haven't been able to prove that my mistake was intentional but…" her voice then lowered to a whisper "it was the least I could do for an old friend."

"Patty, what's going on? Is Jamie…"

"Jamie isn't himself anymore. If I had known what it was going to do…" Patty took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I would have never…"

Remus placed his hand on her arm "You know we'll do everything we can to try to get him back."

"I know but don't worry about it after all, this is your joining night." she then kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Take care of her, there's some hard times coming up."

"Patty, what do you…" he started to ask but she turned and looked toward the cave entrance and saw Jamie approaching.

She turned to Dannie, "I'm glad I was finally able to meet you." she then glanced at Remus and smiled "You've got yourself the best of them." then Jamie cleared his throat and she nodded and headed toward the castle.

Remus then turned to Bria, "You behave yourself tonight. I don't want to find any hint of what I found yesterday."

"But dad we were only…"

"Did something happen yesterday that I need to worry about?" Dannie asked. "Bria I thought…"

"We didn't do anything! Harry and I were just seeing if when we changed his hair colour if it would stay that way when he changed." Bria rapidly explained silencing her parents as they glanced at each other. "Harry can now change into a raven. I've been helping him work on it during all our free time."

"When did this come about?" Remus asked.

"Just the other night. He stayed in the forest with me during the moon."

"I don't care what you were doing, you know the rules. Nobody in our rooms when I.." she paused as Remus squeezed her hand slightly. "…one of us isn't there."

"Can Hermione and Ginny at least spend the night tonight so they don't have to leave?"

"They can stay but I don't want you girls causing any of the problems the last time you three spent the night at Sirius'."

"We won't." Bria answered quickly then hugged each of her parents "I have to go and make the fry bread for everyone." she said as she glanced at the bonding vines around her parents arms and smiled to herself before she took Dannie's fan then went running to join the rest of the group.

As soon as Bria was out of sight Remus looked down at their arms then turned to face his mate and look into her eyes. "Why did you do this?"

"It seems like a good idea at the time. But if you don't want to…"

He the wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her tightly against him, "They do complicate things a bit but I think we can manage to work around it." then leaned his head down kissing her deeply as she felt him grow against her. As he started to trail kisses across her jaw to her ear he suddenly felt her hand against his chest pushing him back. "Please love don't …" he panted but she still backed up only to remove the breast plate and toss it to the ground before she unbuttoning his shirt kissing and nipping across his chest as she bared his skin then as her hand reached down to unfasten his pants she bit down on his nipple. He the moved his hand to the side of her face bringing it back up towards him kissing her deeply when he felt her hand softly wrap around him stroking slowly while his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. They struggled against each other trying to use their other arms but the vines pulled tighter against their skin. His hand moved downward lifting the bottom of her regalia as he focused on every sense and emotion coming from her as he grew frustrated at the task of merely raising it high enough for them when she lowered her hand and helped. He then moved his hand up to her backside to try to lower her knickers only to learn there were none and he pressed his body hard against hers rubbing himself against the dampness of her opening until the tip of his head was positioned perfectly and she brought her leg up the side of his stopping to rest on his hips…….

* * *

His body started to give way when he turned them around and scooted down the wall to the floor nourishing the feeling of them joined in this way. He rested his head against hers as he held his wife, mate, and life in his arms feeling complete for the first time in his life. They were now one, bound together in both their laws and he was certain that nothing would ever come between them when he heard a small sniffle then felt her hand move from his back and brush against his shoulder. "Love are you ok?" he whispered but she didn't answer. "Dannie look at me." again she didn't answer so he lifted her upper body and tried looking at her but she lowered her head so her fringe fell over her eyes. He then reached up and lifted her chin, "You've been crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." she finally replied.

"You did want to join with me didn't you? I mean you met me here and the bonding vines then we…" he shifted his weight to try to keep from slipping out of her but he then felt her grimace but this time without hiding her emotions this time. "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

"It didn't hurt that much besides from what Jenny told me it's suppose to the first…"

"But this wasn't our first time."

"In this form yes it was and please trust me, we're built quite a bit differently than they are." She then started to move off him then Remus quickly mumbled a cleansing charm as he waved his hand over her before he did the same to himself. As they stood up Dannie immediately pulled the bottom of her regalia back down to her knees as she looked at him questionably as he pulled his pants back up and fastened them. "I know you don't have your wand on you, since when have you been able to do magic without it?"

"That? That was nothing. Pretty much any 7th year can do a simple cleansing charm."

"Mm-hmm." she replied as she walked over and started buttoning his shirt. When she was half way done he took her hands in his and walked backwards to one of the rocks in the centre and sat up on it before turning her around to lean back against him.

With his arms around his new bride who was fully relaxed against him the two of them watched as the summer rain slowly faded as he mindlessly traced with his finger the marking that their binding vines left on her arm while he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You do realize that that wasn't how I had planned our first time together to be." he said softly.

"Sorry you were so disappointed in me." she replied.

"No I wasn't disappointed. Maybe overwhelmed, surprised, excited, and in shock but never disappointed. At least not with you." he whispered the last part so close to her ear that the whiskers of his moustache tickled it. "It's just not what I had planned for you."

"So Professor, after what you said to me yesterday about waiting, when did you expect these plans to happen?" Dannie asked as she turned around and rested her arms on his shoulders.

"I was hoping you'd consent to tonight."

"So you went and spent the whole day planning out our joining night?" she asked and he nodded with a wicked smile on his face. "And what would you have done if I decided I wasn't ready?"

"I would have started out by tasting every inch of your body only pausing to please you in every way you can imagine until your throat was raw from howling in ecstasy then retreated into the loo and taken care of myself."

Dannie smiled as she ran her nail lightly across the back of his neck making him squirm "Sounds like that shouldn't have taken you that long to come up with."

"Well umm, that's just the summary of it. The details and thinking of how your body would react to each and every lick, suckle, touch, and kiss placed in various places became a bit distracting."

"Ok I suppose that's understandable. Since you're most likely completely worn out from all this concentrating on how I'd react to you along with what just took place.." she stated teasingly "then you wouldn't be interested in testing your theories." then she leaned over and licked the rim of his ear before whispering "Without the use of the loo."

Remus pulled back and stared at her "But I thought you were in pain."

"I'm sure Poppy has something that can help with that aspect." she shrugged

Trying not to look or sound overly anxious he moved her backwards and slid off the rock and walked over to the blanket and breast plate lying on the ground and handed them to her one at a time, taking time to fold the blanket while she slipped the plate over her head as he suggested. "How about we join the others for dinner then you can talk to Poppy before we leave."

* * *

When Remus opened the door to the Great Hall everyone turned their attention to the couple before clinging their butter knives against the goblets until they treated the group with a brief kiss. As they continued to try to make their way across the room the clanging became never ending while quite annoying until Minerva took the knife away from Albus who then reached for Severus' but not fast enough.

When they finished eating Severus pushed a goblet of what looked like pumpkin juice toward Dannie and said softly, "Make sure you drink it all, it'll help." She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he was talking about but she had an idea when he leaned behind her and handed two more small vials to Remus.

After that Minerva came up behind the couple, "I hope you don't mind but I would like to steal your bride away for a bit." Remus shook his head then watched as the two women walked out the side door only to return a few moments later. When Dannie was half way back to her seat Poppy quickly walked up to her and took her by the arm leading her back into the corridor.

As soon as the door closed the older woman held out a vial, "Here I want you to drink this."

"Thank you but if that's what I think it is then Sev already slipped some into my juice." Dannie stated.

"He did, did he? Well good, not all men can comprehend to how it can be uncomfortable at times."

"It's not that obvious is it? I mean first Sev then Minerva and now…"

"No dear not at all. It's just I've taken care of Remus after the moon for so long now that I know that he's well I'm sure you know, after all your cords have been separated. There's just no harm in having a healthy stock of some things until your body has fully adjusted." she handed her a bag and when Dannie looked in it she noticed there were 5 more vials "Now I must warn you. Although it's not bad at all there is a side effect that comes along with it but I'm sure you'll realize what that is soon enough." Poppy then pulled Dannie into a quick but tight hug before pulling out a handkerchief and blowing her nose.

When she finally entered the hall again Dannie quickly placed the bag with the accumulated 10 vials from the two older women on the floor between her and Remus when he noticed the glass clink together. "Obviously they seem determined that we aren't gonna leave our bed for quite awhile."

Remus smiled as he put the vials from Severus into the bag the placed his arm around her chair as he leaned over to whisper, "Well Madame' Lupin when you're ready to retire for the next 2 weeks just say the word."

Now feeling much better Dannie placed her hand on his leg under the table and slowly moved it up his thigh "The…"

"Now before our couple make their hasty retreat I have a few words and ask that they please stand in the centre of the room." Albus announced as Dannie glared daggers at him. "It's been a long time since these grounds have been worthy of such a joyous event as we had today and I am honoured to have been a part of it." He paused as he took a drink from his goblet. "Now I have known each and everyone as your professor or headmaster since the day you first walked through those doors for the first time as children, with the exception of Madame' Lupin and my friend, William, right here. I have grown to love all of you as my own. I'll admit that over the years I have made some poor decisions that helped us loose friends and loved ones whether it was permanent or temporary and for that I will always truly be sorry.

"At the time I asked one of my sons to return I had no idea where he was or what had happened , for if I did I may not have asked him to make the sacrifice he did. It wasn't until a little more than a year ago with I sent Mrs. Figg to the states to confirm the reports of a werewolf child with magical abilities when I realized that the child was still alive and didn't perish like we believed she did. William informed me of what your concerns would be before you ever responded to the notice. Yes I knew who the two of you were at that time and I needed to make amends to the one child who never once questioned or refused to do what I asked of him no matter what the cost. " Albus paused to what looked like he was finishing his drink but when he put it down it was still half full.

"I watched both of you grow to know each other this past year and the closer you became the more I felt my debt was paid. It wasn't and unless I can somehow return the past 15 years of blissful happiness you both deserve, I will forever remain in your debt.

"Children live their lives knowing the love of family and or friends throughout the years. As they grow older some are lucky enough to meet their soul mates while others run around aimlessly swearing vows of love and devotion to one person after another. Remus you have silently watched your friends find those dear to them and never once outwardly complained of not being as blessed, although some of your actions were quite questionable, you never vowed anything unless you truly meant it." Again he took a drink and again it remained half full while the children were starting conversations amongst themselves as he continued with his words starting to slur a bit.

"Dannie you have come a long way. You were raised without knowing how wonderful life could be with the love of those who are not of blood relations. Because of this and the prejudices of your people you were very distrusting of everyone. Although expected, I quickly learned how severe the distrust was with your reply to Bria's letter. When you two arrive here although you raised your daughter to be proud of what she is, you immediately started to defend what you are along with your past actions with explanations when none were ever needed. You accepted the position I offered you that day secretly believing that I expected something in return. I watched as you tried to keep your distance from those around you until one night an accident happened and you unknowingly accepted the comfort of someone. Although you started lowering your defences you still kept your distance. I have heard you refer to both Severus and Sirius as Remus' brothers and as much as they will deny it at times, brothers they are. You have been here for just under a year now considering yourself as a mere employee and an outsider but it was the words of a little one after another unfortunate accident that stated what you are and have been since you stepped foot in our world. He referred to you as either Aunt Dannie or Auntie as he and the other children who reside here have. To them you are as much of a sister to their fathers as Remus is their brother. When you believed that I expected something from you, you were right. I expected you to feel as if you too were one of my children.

"Over the past few weeks you have told everyone how you don't belong here and this isn't your world but its Remus' and I'll admit that broke my heart. You may have been born into that other world and although they will accept that you exist there but it's the one that chooses you to be apart of it that you truly belong to. With or without any magical abilities this has become your home and your world for as long as I'm around just as much as it is his. I would like to be the first to say Welcome home my child." Albus finally finished as he walked toward the couple.

Dannie then hugged the old man and whispered "Thank you." before she smelled the fire whisky on his breath.

"No thanks are necessary." he replied as he pulled back and took her hands in his keeping her from backing away. He then lifted one of her hands and asked "Remus I hope you don't mind if I kiss the bride do you?"

Dannie shook her head and tried to take a step back but Albus kept a hold of her hand as Remus replied "Not at all. Love do you…" but before he could finish the old man had jerked her toward him then gripped her tightly as he tried invading her mouth with his tongue while she was doing all she could to push him away. Remus instantly helped in prying his mate out of his mentor's grip until she was free and Albus fell backwards onto the floor while Poppy and Minerva came running to assist him and Ann announced quite clearly how she felt about the headmaster's actions.

When Albus reached up to accept Poppy's help to his feet he instead pulled her down onto the floor with him mumbling incoherently in her ear. She tried getting away from him when Arthur rose from his seat to help the women then Minerva took Remus' hand, "We'll take care of this. I want the two of you to go and enjoy your night without worrying about him." she then sighed "I should have kept a better eye on that goblet of his."

"Wait until everyone returns and hears about this." Ann said to Bria.

"You will not say one word about this to anyone." Severus stated as he made his way back to the table. "Remus and Dannie aren't like your parents. They would be extremely embarrassed if word got out."

Ann glanced at her mom who was sitting at the other end of the table then returned the glare. "Sev what are you telling her?"

"Just comparing their incident to the one you and Black had." he replied.

"Professor D did the same thing to you?" Ann said disgustingly

Remus and Dannie were walking back to the table to say a final see ya to Bria when Remus answered "If I remember right he actually did more than kiss your mum." while Patty seemed to become a bit uncomfortable. "Bria remember what I said about behaving yourself."

"Don't worry I'll be by her side the whole time." Ann stated.

Remus looked at Patty then back to her "As much like your mum as you are, that doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'll keep an ear out on them and ward Harry's door. Go and enjoy yourselves." Severus stated.

The two of them thanked him then Remus took Dannie into his arms "Ready?" and she nodded. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply as the two of them disappeared from the room.

"I thought that wasn't allowed from the castle. What about the wards?" Hermione asked.

As Severus leaned down to take a bite of his desert he glanced at Jamie out of the corner of his eye noticing that the boy was also curious on what the answer would be so he didn't reply.

* * *

The next thing Dannie knew the two of them were standing outside what almost looked like the Three Broomsticks but it seemed vacant. Dannie looked around the small town at how quiet the street really was without all the children and patrons doing their daily business. Remus reached over and rang the bell before wrapping is arms around her and staring down into her eyes until the door opened and a stout man greeted them. "Professor, Madame' we were starting to worry about the two of you."

"Um, well I appreciate that. Is everything prepared?"

"Yes sir, Miss Lightpaws brought the last of your things earlier today." the man replied as he led them up the stairs and to their room. As the wizard unlocked the door and went inside Dannie started to follow but Remus pulled her into a tight embrace "Anxious to start our first night together?" he jokingly asked as he softly brushed his lips against hers. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck responding to the kiss but opening her mouth slightly allowing the entrance he seeked. As they stood in the hallway they completely forgot where they were as he brought his hand slowly down to the small of her back pulling her closer to his hardening erection while his other hand found it's way underneath her breast plate and started caressing her.

Dannie started to feel her legs give way as she lightly brushed her nails across the back of his neck enticing him even moue as he tried to pull her even closer then breaking the kiss only to trail butterfly kissed down her neck while she moved towards his ear and purred softly "And who were you saying was anxious?"

The wizard cleared his throat slightly embarrassed about having to interrupt the couple, "Professor, your rooms are ready." before turning over the key and heading down the stairs.

Once again Dannie turned and tried to enter the room but still he held her back, "Would you let me do this the right way?" he asked causing her to sigh impatiently. Remus then bend down as if he was going to scoop her up but instead he flung her over his shoulder then rushed into the room only to dump her backwards onto the bed.

"That's no way to make sure I'm howling from ecstasy." she stated as she sat upright.

Remus then pounced onto the bed next to her, "Oh you will. Just trust me." he replied as she crawled over to him on her hands and knees then straddled his legs as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt kissing from his throat down his chest as the clothing slipped open.

He reached around to the back of her regalia trying to find a way of opening it but soon started to grow frustrated as he discovered the small tie was knotted. "Here let me." she stated as she first removed her beaded belt then slipped the breast plate over her head and he smiled since the outfit looked like nothing more than a leather potato sack decorated with fancy beadwork and fringe.

Dannie then turned around and moved her braid to the side and he carefully worked the knot free and started nibbling on her bare neck as he pulled her back against his chest. His mouth then moved across to her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her stopping one and on her chest as the other continued down between her legs merely covered by the leather then started rubbing firmly until she let out a small moan. "Stand up and come with me." he whispered but she just glared at him in frustration as he moved from behind her then pulled her to her feet leading her across the room. As soon as they walked into the bathroom Dannie noticed the room was as large as the bedroom and in the centre sat a hot tub filled with bubbles while a bottle of champagne sitting on the opposite end as he sat on the edge he pulled her closer. When she was right in front of him he slowly took the bottom of the regalia in his hands and lifted it upward until he reached her navel and started lightly kissing upward as he removed the last remaining garment over her head and she took a step back as he rose to his feet and she reached her hands up his chest to slide his shirt off when he grabbed them and moved them down to her sides. "I don't want you doing anything except to relax and enjoy."

He then scooped her up and bent down placing her into the water before straightening to remove his trousers. Dannie sat on the inside ledge in the water watching every move he made while all fears and doubts about how it would be painful again left her mind as she started to wonder if this was the side effect that the medi-witch was talking about. She had wanted him even though she knew the first time wouldn't be too pleasant, after all it's not something that either one had been very experienced in but according to her cousin they would grow accustomed to each other with plenty of practice and discovering more and more about the other's bodies. But on the other hand, since he touched her on the bed she had been feeling like she absolutely needed him again more than she had ever needed anything in her life.

He had then taken a sponge and started with her toes then slowly moved upward taking turns with each leg until he reached her centre when she let out a small moan again then he rose up level to her moving the sponge away and inserting two fingers, "Feeling better?" She responded by moving one of her arms around to his back to pull him closer as the other moved downward to stroke him but to her surprise he pulled back out of her reach removing his fingers. As he started to move toward her with the sponge again she placed her foot against his chest and pushed him away before rising to her feet and turning to leave the hot tub. Remus instantly jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her pulling Dannie back into the water with him gliding to the other side. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." he growled softly.

"Well if you're not done with me quit acting like you are every time I touch you." she replied as she moved a hand behind herself for what was pressing against her tailbone.

Remus reluctantly reached to remove her hand. "If you don't stop….I told you, you will be the one pleased tonight." but she refused to stop. "Dannie…" But he couldn't finish his plea as she turned around and moved him to the shallow end of the hot tub and onto the ledge while her hand moved further down to his sac gently rolling it in her hand…

* * *

Even if he could move did he want to? The arms that just a few moments ago were clawing him for support were now wrapped lovingly around him as he felt her lightly kiss his neck before her head rested comfortably against his. Remus then slowly rose to his elbows and looked down at her face. He knew instantly that he didn't have to ask her if she was in pain because the look she had and the emotions he was sensing from her were completely different from before. He then leaned down and kissed her briefly taking her upper lip between his letting out a deep moaning sigh as he did before resting his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes and smiling. "I could stay right like this forever."

"As wonderful as that sounds I think it would make teaching your classes a bit hard."

"No it may make teaching a bit difficult but the only thing that will be hard is me at the thought that I have you to come home to each and every single night." he replied as he wrapped his arm around her and flipped them over onto his back then she stretched as he held her tight against him when she folded her hands in the centre of his chest and rested her chin on top of them. Remus ran his fingers up her spine and around to the side of her face and moved the hair behind her ear. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Dannie wrapped her arms around him again and turned her head as she hugged him tight "As much as I do you?" she asked as she moved the lower part of her body to the side of him as she felt the rumble in his chest as he hummed his response.

She then felt him turn forcing her head onto his forearm as he draped his leg over her and sleepily replied "Can't believe you're finally my mate. All mine." then rested his lips on her head.

"Always have been." she murmured.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Just wait…you'll soon see what Papa Jack is up to. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks go out to JustPlainMickey, along with Jill and Jennifer from work who looked over certain scenes for me, I don't think I would have posted it just yet if it weren't for their comments about it. There's a lot more to come….this is just the first of many more to come. Take care and until next time I hope all of you on the east coast stay safe and dry over the next week while Jean makes her way thought.

Jan 4, 05

I had to remove certain parts to keep this story from being removed from this site….if you are here for the first time, I'm sorry butyou can find the chapter completely in tact over at under DemonicAngel . The removed scenes are located in the areas with the 2 rows of lines.


	28. Surprises

****

Surprises

Back on the castle grounds a motorbike landed then came to a halt in front of the main door of the castle. "Thank you for the ride my boy but I believe we're a bit late." Jack said as he climbed off the back of it.

"You can still take her back with you and dissolve this union though can't you?" Sirius stated as he climbed off and led the older man to the main entrance.

"Well I wasn't there to give my consent so it can be done but only if they haven't consummated it."

"Trust me; with as untouchable as she has been since she was in the Safe-house. There is no way that she would have consummated anything." Sirius stated then quickly led Jack through the old castle and to the staff wing.

As soon as they arrived at the small group of doors Sirius started pounding on the one leading to Remus' quarters when Severus opened up his in curiosity. "What in Merlin's name is your problem Black?"

"Where are Remus and that tramp of his?" Sirius asked.

"Tramp? Wait a second here." Jack spat, "I may have let you say quite a few things today about my Angel but that is one step over the line I won't allow."

"If you had bothered to take the time to make an appearance at you're best friend's ceremony then you already have know where they are." Severus stated then turned to Jack "Mr. Lightpaws, although I'm surprised it's a pleasure to see you again. Would you like to come in and rest after your trip." then stepped from the doorway to allow the group into his quarters.

"Remember its Papa Jack."

"Alright then, Papa Jack. As pleased as I am to see you again I must ask. Why are you here?"

"My friend Sirius brought me here so that I can take Angel back home where she belongs." he replied as he winked at the younger man.

"What do you mean you're going to take mom back with you? Do you realize what both of them have been like for the past 2 weeks? Her and dad are finally joined why can't you just let them be happy?" Bria spat as she entered the room followed by the other girls.

"Nicca, both you and your mama know how I feel of this union." he replied. "So I suggest you go and tell her I'm waiting so she can gather her things to leave."

"Sorry papaw but they're not even here."

"Do you mean to tell me that your mama went and left you here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself; Ginny and Hermione are staying with me." Bria replied sarcastically as she pointed to the girls behind her, "What did you expect for them to do, take me with on their honeymoon?"

Jack turned toward Sirius, "I thought you said that there was no way that she would consummate their union because she is untouchable."

"Of course they…" Bria started to say but instantly hushed when Severus grabbed her arm and Jack looked for her to continue. "…went on a honeymoon. I don't know if they'd consummate it or not but they did want some time alone."

"Well then go gather your shawl and take me to them so that I can do what I came here to do." Jack commanded in a stern voice as he winked at his granddaughter who then understood what he really was up to.

"Yes sir." Bria responded in a sigh as she lowered her head. "Is it alright if everyone goes with so that she can say see-ya to them?"

Jack nodded then escorted Bria and the other girls back to her chambers while Severus walked to the bedroom doors in the back of his quarters and lowered the wards allowing the boys out of the room. "Get dressed and come along, we're going into town." he stated.

"Going to town this late at night?" Draco asked.

"Dad, do you realize it's almost midnight?"

"I am quite aware of what time it is. Now do what I say without complaining." Severus replied before turning to rejoin the rest of the group in his front room. Harry started to follow him to see what the commotion was about but as he entered so did Jack and Bria.

"Papa Jack, why…how…?" Harry stammered as he saw the old man.

Jack immediately moved between the boy and his granddaughter, "Raven, as pleased as I am to see you again would you please go back and get dressed."

Severus turned and glared at the boy who immediately did as suggested as Draco and Ron emerged from one bedroom and Ann from the other only to walk up and hugged her father. "Uncle Sev said we're going to town. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Bria replied in a sad tone to her voice. "Guys this is my papaw."

Jack looked around at the group of teens as they gathered by the door. "Sorry we couldn't meet under more pleasant circumstances but I'm sure one day you will understand why I'm here to do what has to be done." Harry then emerged from the room again as he pulled his shirt down over his head and took Bria's hand in his. "Are we missing someone? Sirius, I though Nicca said you also have a son."

"He now lives with his mother." Sirius replied solemnly

Jack merely nodded then turned to Severus, "Panther, if you would show us the way we can get this over with."

"Papa Jack, if you would reconsider, this is after their joining night. At least give them…"

"Their so called joining night that I might add was done without my consent, ended at midnight. I have come here to retrieve my daughter and unless she alone can prove to me that they have not yet consummated this union, I will take her back where she belongs. Now if you would be so kind as to lead me to my Angel we can finish this."

"As you wish Mr. Lightpaws." Severus spat then lead them out of the castle and across the grounds to the small town.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the group reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade they immediately hushed when greeted by Grandfather whom was sitting quietly in the rocking chair in front of his small shop. As Jack drew closer the old man stood up and picking up a drum that was resting on the ground next to him and started to approach the group as Oliver and Sarah emerged from the shop. Jack immediately stopped and stared at the man with look that was a mix of confusion, familiarity, and shock. He then stopped right in front of Jack and held out his hand, when Jack did the same Grandfather pulled him into a brotherly hug, "I knew you wouldn't be able to miss this." he whispered then pulled back "Relax, she has finally found her path."

"I always knew she would, but I'll…"

"Yes you will but for today you need to do something again, just this time I suggest you do it correctly." he replied softly enough so that nobody else could make out what was being said.

Jack nodded then he and Grandfather led the group to the centre of the dirt road in front of the Three Broomsticks "Panther if you would conjure some chairs we can get started." Grandfather stated as Oliver arranged a small stand of 3 wooden poles tied together and they then placed the drum on it before the younger man pulled a leather pouch from his pocket and opened it where 2 drum sticks were nestled.

The group of teens stood nearby watching the older men curiously while Severus and Sirius stood further away. "May I ask why you are attempting to ruin the life of someone you claim is your best friend." Severus asked.

"I am not trying to ruin his life. I told you before Snape he will be better off without her around. She doesn't belong here and one day Remus will thank me for this."

"Nicca, you wouldn't happen to remember your mama's favourite song would you?" Jack asked and she nodded in response. "Wonderful. Now young one's this is where I need your help. During this song I will be asking you some questions and to each and every one of them I need you to respond with 'No' as loud as you can shout it."

"Mr Lightpaws sir…" Hermione started

"You are friends with my Nicca; I want you to call me Papa Jack."

"But sir, it's the middle of the night. What about the residents of the town?"

Jack leaned down and spoke quietly to her, "This is a night of celebration, I'm sure that anyone who resides here won't mind one night for that. If they wish they can join us as well. The more the better." he then turned and sat down at the drum across from Grandfather and the two of them started a steady quarter beat on the drum while Bria and Sarah walked over to stand behind the men. "When you're ready Nicca." Jack smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the other side of the slightly open balcony window Dannie and Remus had moved onto the bedroom and were sleeping quite soundly curled up with each other when suddenly an extremely loud high pitched voice drifted in.

HELP ME MIGHTY MOUSE! HELP ME!

Dannie's eyes immediately bolted open and she jumped upright looking around the room for where the sounds were coming from.

IS IT A BIRD?

NO!

She then started crawling around the bed looking along the floor for some sort of radio or CD player.

IS IT A PLANE?

NO!

OH MY GOSH IT'S MIGHTY MOUSE

HEY-EY-YA HEY-YA

"Remus love, did Bria give you her cd player?"

OEY YA-EY OEY YA-EY

HEY-EY-YA HEY-YA

Sleepily he replied 'No why what's wrong?" as he felt around the spot she was laying in as the drum beats grew louder.

"Then she hid one around here somewhere and it's playing that song." she said as she climbed off the bed and started searching around the room while the chanting continued.

IS IT A BIRD?

NO!

"Love there is no way she would have been able to hide anything up here. She was only to deliver your things to Rosemerta downstairs. Please come back to bed."

IS IT A PLANE?

NO!

"You can't tell me you don't hear that song. She knows how much I hate the Mighty Mouse song so if it's not her cd player then what is it." Dannie asked as she bent down at the foot of the bed to look under it.

"It's coming from outside someone is just practicing their drumming. If you're going to stay awake then forget Mighty Mouse, Wonder Worm wants to play." He said as he sat up and started to move toward her.

OH MY GOSH IT'S MIGHTY MOUSE!

HEY-EY-YA HEY-YA

"Wonder worm can eat dirt for all I care." she replied as she stood up.

Remus instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her down to lie on the bed then moved to hover over her. "Promise?" he asked only to receive a shove off her as this time not one but two extremely loud high pitched voices poured into the room.

HELP ME! HELP ME MIGHTY MOUSE! HELP ME!

Remus then cringed "What in Merlin's name was that?"

OEY YA-EY OEY YA-EY

HEY-EY-YA HEY-YA

"Since it's not her cd player my best guess is that somehow our wonderful daughter and her friends have found a way out of the castle and made their way here to call us out and let us know that our joining night is over." Dannie replied as got off the bed again and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a black broom skirt then looked for a top to wear.

Remus then jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom to gather his clothes before returning and placing the shirt on the bed as he started to put on his trousers. "I can't believe this. I though Severus said he would keep an eye on her for us. Then he goes and lets her wonder around in the middle of the night…" his words were then drown out by even louder singing.

IS IT A BIRD?

NO!

IS IT A PLANE?

NO!

He then reached for his shirt only to find it missing. As he started to look around he noticed that Dannie was buttoning it up and decided not to say anything since he was enjoying the tight fit it had around her chest. "Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to join me out there so they'll stop?" she asked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile outside the townspeople had emerged from their homes still in their dressing gowns some watching the commotion that was taking place while others had joined in the fun. Sirius still remained off to the side watching and waiting next to Severus.

OH MY GOSH IT'S MIGHTY MOUSE

HEY-EY-YA HEY-YA

OEY YA-EY OEY YA-EY

HEY-EY-YA HEY-YA

When suddenly Bria and Sarah let out a loud round of LULULULULULULU while the older men on the drum beat it rapidly and the townspeople applauded. Sirius then looked up at the balcony that everyone was facing as Dannie walked out backwards pulling Remus along with by his hands. When she turned around and placed her hands on the railing and Remus wrapped his arms around her was when he noticed identical markings going up their arms. "I see you've noticed their new markings." Severus said quietly. "If you would have for once put all your opinions aside and taken a good look at them together you would have actually realized what we've been telling you all along."

"She wouldn't of. Not with what…"

"Look closely Black those are the marks of the binding ceremony darker and more distinctive than I have ever seen any before." he smirked, "She chose for them to go further than even you and Patricia did and there is nothing that can come between them now. Do you still have the mordacity to doubt her love for him?"

"Shut it Snape." Sirius stated and Severus merely smirked at him as he made his way to the group in the road. Sirius continued to stare at his oldest friend and it was almost as if his whole appearance had changed. He no longer had such a sickly greyish tint to his skin and something in his eyes seemed to make him look more alive than he did since…well since he escaped. He had to have been right, she would break his friend's heart, and he knew she would. He continued to watch the balcony as Dannie leaned back into Remus' embrace as he tightened his grip around her smiling more than Sirius had ever known him to before.

Remus scanned the crowd of people below them until he found Bria standing on top a chair above everyone else when he pointed at her then motioned for her to come towards them but the girl stayed where she was and shook her head as Jack rose from the chair besides her. "Papa?" Dannie asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Good Morning Angel." Jack said loud enough to be heard over the crowd as he started to make his way toward the building.

She then turned and looked at Remus "Did you…" but before she could finish her question he shook his head. He then took her hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs when she ran out of the door toward the older man and into his arms as if she was still a small child and he was returning from a long trip. "How did you…What are you doing here?"

"I have come to fulfil my fatherly rights." Jack stated. "You went and joined with someone I did not give my consent for you to. From what I have been told by my friend over there you still have not consummated this union of yours and because of that I have every right to take you back home where you belong."

"Mr Lightpaws, I apologize but we were under the impression by the letter that you packed in Dannie's bag, you were in agreement with our joining." Remus then paused to glare hatefully at Sirius, "I also apologize that Mr Black has given you false information. Dannie chose to perform a Wizarding bond during our ceremony and as you can clearly see our union has in fact been consummated." he stated as he showed the marks on his arm.

Jack looked at Remus' arm then over at his daughter's as he reached out and grabbed it to pull it closer to him. "This? This means nothing other than my daughter has gone and mutilated herself with some strange tattoo, nothing more. You are coming with me now and as soon as we get home we are having that removed."

Dannie fought to pull her arm back but Jack turned and started walking away from Remus keeping a tight grip on her as he dragged her behind. "Papa the marks cannot be removed at all, it's not a tattoo. I am staying here with my mate so let go." she spat as she twisted her arm in such a way that Jack easily lost his grip on her.

"That is not your mate until you consummate your union. Unless you can show me proof that this has been done then you are leaving with me." Jack stated.

"What the hell do you want? Pictures?" Dannie asked quite loudly not caring that the residents who had come out from their home were watching and listening carefully to every word said. "Sorry papa but not possible. I'm staying here and you can just shove every idea of me leaving right up your fu…"

Remus stepped in between the two of them and looked down at her, "Love please let me handle your father. I'm sure if we can talk quietly about this then he'll…" Remus then felt something touch the thin whelps on his back caused by Dannie's nails and turned around quickly grabbing Jack's hand in the process "Don't touch me." he snarled.

To everyone's surprise, especially Remus', Jack pulled him into a tight embrace and over the younger man's shoulder he winked at Dannie who closed her eyes and shook her head as she mouthed "You sorry ass son of a bitch."

Jack chuckled as he pulled back from Remus then turned to face the crowd. "First of all I have to apologize to my friend, Sirius, over there. This morning he found me and brought me here so that I would help him keep Angel and Remus here from being joined. Well at least he was under the assumption that I would assist him, but seeing how Angel here is my one and only daughter I couldn't resist the opportunity and let him believe whatever he wanted to. Sirius what I said was true though. Even though they did go through the ceremony, if I wished I could only dissolve the union as long as it wasn't consummated and I'm sorry but the proof is there, just like it was with her mama and I."

Jack then took a step upward onto a nearby bench. "I would like to apologize to all of you for disturbing you this evening but I'm sure that you understand even if you don't know me I'm sure you know either my daughter and her mate here, but my apology does not go out to them." he stated as he glanced down at the couple that was now staring at him out of curiosity. "Now I'm sure a lot of you know how my granddaughter, Nicca, came around but back where we come from there were all sorts of rumours and stories that were physically impossible to be true. I never listened to them but as a father I had my own fears for my baby about what had happened. Then finally last month I was finally to Remus here but at first nobody had told me what role he played in their lives. This young man swore he loved my girls and wanted to take care of them. To see my Angel finally in love and with someone who loved her enough to accept her daughter's condition made me the happiest I have ever been in a long time, even though I know when I first saw him that there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Now in our world I drive a truck for a living and although Angel gets quite upset with me for this, I have a bad habit of picking up hitchhikers along the road just so I will have someone to talk to during the long trips. It was 16 years ago I was only a mile or so from our home along some of the most beautiful forest land you will ever see when one day there was a gangly looking young man with long light brown hair limping along the side of the road so I immediately offered him a ride into town. During the first trip he had told me how he had met the love of his life a few nights before but she didn't arrive the previous night like he was hoping. To be quite honest I thought this poor boy was somewhat confused between true love and the best lay a man could ever dream of but I left my opinions to myself during our brief trip.

"It was at that time that I started to see this scraggly boy every few weeks that I would give him rides to the forest, that happened to belong to my family, and three days later back to town always looking more and more heartbroken for not finding this woman. Now I'm sure some of you fathers out there dread the idea that your daughter whom you love with all your heart will become an old maid one day. Because of this fear I will admit that I have also been known to try to talk a young man into returning to my home so that he can meet my Angel. It was out second meeting that I could tell that this man had a good heart and I felt if they would only meet then they would be perfect for her." Jack then glanced at Remus who was now standing behind Dannie with his arms around her once again "Now if I could only remember what I tried telling him."

"That you had a beautiful daughter his age that could easily help him forget the foolish tramp that broke his heart the way she did." Remus replied

"I even promised him the best home cooked meal he had ever had since his mama's cooking."

Dannie then put her hands on her hips as she tried to step out of Remus' embrace. "So you drove around trying to dump me off on complete strangers if they would only come to the house?"

"They weren't all strangers to me. I had seen every one of them at least once in my travels and I only invited the very best. Besides Angel, the last thing I ever wanted was for you to be like Jenny." Jack tried explaining. "Now back to my story. Well I was more than impressed to this young man's devotion to the girl who he would never see again because time after time he would refuse my offer I made."

"It wasn't complete devotion that made him refuse. He thought you were trying to come onto him." Remus smirked only to receive a smack across the back of his head from Jack.

"Now don't get me wrong here. I was upset of the deception that went on last month but what really upsets me more than anything?" Jack paused for a few moments for dramatic effect "Angel you know I love Nicca with all my heart and I would do anything for the two of you, right?" Dannie then nodded, "Do you realize how many more grandbabies you could have given me if the two of you wouldn't have been so stubborn? If he would have only come over to the house for dinner and if you wouldn't have left him there in those woods. Our own woods for so many nights…"

"Papa…"

"Don't you dare papa me. You knew he was out there howling for your return. You know I always wished for you to have lots of little ones for me to spoil. **Sixteen years Angel!** That is **15** babies I missed out on all because the two of you had been to stubborn to trust in my judgement. Remus, I only hope that when the day comes and you offer some fine young man Nicca's hand and try to entice him with her beauty and cooking skills that he will take you up n it and not make you wait **15 years** for a grand baby only because he thinks you're a nut case." Jack then scanned the laughing crowd until he saw Severus standing next to Harry and Bria, "Panther my friend!" he called out "You wanna see little ones one day right? You want to be a papaw like myself right?"

Remus then looked down in confusion as she was smiling at the scene her father was making when she quietly replied "It's his way of showing his approval. This is how it was suppose to have been back home at the gathering."

"Actually Papa Jack, I am hoping that Harry does choose to wait at least 10 years." Severus replied.

"Panther you're no friend after all. Raven, you're a good boy, you'll make a fine mate for my Nicca. When she graduates this school, the next day you two will be joined and make me plenty of great grandbabies."

"NO!" Dannie and Remus called out together.

"Yes Papa Jack!" Harry happily replied.

"Raven, you call me Papaw like my Nicca does." Jack ordered then looked to the other side of the crowd, "You back there. Sixteen years ago would you have gone to my home to meet me lovely Angel?"

"I would have followed you anywhere but not to meet her." the man replied.

"Sorry friend, but I prefer the ladies." Jack replied.

"I would have!" announced another voice from the crowd.

"Whoever said that please show yourself." Jack replied then he saw that the only person who raised their arm in the air as they rose to their feet. "Grandfather my brother, you're too old. By looking at this boy's back she would be a widow in no time and then where would that leave me? Remus my boy, turn around and show them her handy work." Remus then turned and showed the red whelps that still grazed the skin of his back while there was a combination of laughter and applauses through the crowd as Jack hopped off the bench and made his way along the edge "Sirius! Sirius Lee, where are you boy?" as soon as he reached him Jack grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him back toward the couple. "Now you tell me, 16 years ago would you have gone to my home to meet my Angel?"

Sirius looked closely at the two of them and it was then that he saw that the look in Remus' eyes what was more distinctive up close than it was at a distance, "No." he replied and the hopeful look on Remus' face fell as Sirius then turned to Jack "No I wouldn't have. I was already married at that time."

"But if you weren't married? After all her cooking was the best on the reservation and her looks, oh she was a beauty. Now it just may be because I'm her father or that she looks so much like my Gabby but she still is beautiful and looks only fade in time." Sirius shrugged in response then to his surprise Jack grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him to the side as he pushed Sirius next to Dannie. "Ok sorry Remus he has twins and as much as I want more grandbabies…well, I'm sure you understand."

"Actually Mr…" Sirius started but the older man cleared his throat "Jack, the twins are due to their mother's side of the family."

"You dog! Get away from my daughter!" Jack responded as he pulled Sirius back toward him, placed his arm around the man's shoulders and led him away from the couple. "Now this wife of yours, was she a twin as well?" Sirius nodded in response. "Her twin by chance wouldn't happen to have been male would he?" Jack then asked sounding hopeful.

"Well I suppose you could say that it was a male. He's standing right over there." Sirius said as he pointed toward Severus.

The older man then looked back and forth between Severus and Dannie and shook his head slightly then his face all of a sudden lit up. "**Raven my boy**, I'm learning to love you more and more now that I know you can make twins. Forget graduation, when Nicca's 18 I want' her with babies." he then paused "Wait, change that. Better yet, Nicca's an adult now, I'm master of this ceremony so I declare the two of you married. Go and make me some great grandbabies."

"**PAPA!**"

"**Yes Papaw, thank you**!" Harry shouted as he turned and lifted Bria off the chair she was still standing on and over his shoulder as if he was going to carry her off.

"**Harold James, put her down now!**" Severus commanded.

"But dad."

"**Now!**"

"Sorry Raven, I forgot for a moment that your papa's an old fart just like me so, your marriage is annulled." Jack stated then walked back over to Dannie and Remus, "You have chosen yourself a fine man here like I always knew you would one day. I truly wish your mama would have lived to see this day." he then pulled her in for a tight hug as he closed his eyes and whispered "I'm going to miss you my little one." and her arms briefly tightened around him until he pulled back and kissed her on the cheek. Jack then turned to Remus holding out his arm to shake hands. When he returned the gesture Jack pulled him into a tight embrace when suddenly Remus jumped and the older man smiled at his daughter, "Bobby was right, he does have a nice ass."

The few people who were closest to the couple heard the comment and laughed while the others were preoccupied by either conversing with their neighbours or turning their attention to a group of professors that were led to the area by Oliver as they carried baskets of food obviously from the school kitchens. While the two men talked between each other Dannie took a deep breath then broke away from them and walked over to Sirius, "I'm sorry that papa tricked you into bringing him here but I also wanted to thank you for it." He just shrugged in response and started to turn when she reached out and touched his arm. "I know you don't approve of our joining even though I don't understand why but that doesn't matter. You're one of his oldest and best friends, our daughters are good friends. I'm not asking for you to accept me, in fact it doesn't matter to me if you do or not but…"

"I haven't…I don't trust you." he replied as he looked over at Remus.

"I don't trust you either. How the two of you became friends I'll never know but I refuse to be the reason for you to end the friendship." she stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we at least call a truce here? I mean come on, you and Sev can tolerate one another…"

"If you hurt him in any way, I will make sure that…"

"I don't need any threats about this. There is no way that I would ever hurt him." she replied.

"That's what you say now but I just want to make sure that when the time comes you understand what will happen." Sirius stated.

"Now that we somewhat understand each other…" she said as she held out her hand in which Sirius took and shook as they glared each other as if daring the other to take their hand back first.

This little stand-off lasted until Remus walked up behind Dannie and placed his hands on her shoulders then rubbed them up and down her arms then lowered his head whispering in her ear, "Is everything ok love?"

"Mm-hmm, I was just thanking Sirius for bringing papa here." she replied as Sirius released his grip and she leaned back into his embrace.

Remus looked at his old friend and mouthed 'Thank you,' and he nodded in response before walking away toward the food, "So are you ready to go back to the room and work on those babies we owe your papa?"

Dannie turned around and glanced at Jack who was now talking to William, "I think we'd better. If I know papa he'll probably stay there underneath our window just to listen and make sure we were at least trying."

He then took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow "Well then no sense in keeping him waiting long." then he led her to the walkway where they walked behind the two older men and back into the building.

"You didn't tell her about the boy did you?" William asked Jack as he watched them disappear through the door.

Jack shook his head and replied sorrowfully "No. If I did she would do nothing but worry about him. This is her night and I refuse to ruin it." He then stood up and stretched "Besides you know as well as I do that this time he won't be coming home from the hospital." Jack then scanned the crowd until he found Bria and forced a smile as he walked toward the small group still gathered around the drum then he and Oliver started playing the drum again not ending until the sun peaked over the horizon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus woke up to the afternoon sun as he looked happily upon the sleeping form spooned against him. He then lightly ran his index finger from her knee up the side of her leg to her buttocks when she mindlessly swiped his hand away as if she was swiping at a fly. He then sighed as he turned over and picked his boxers up off the floor and put them on before heading to the bathroom. When he stepped back out into the vanity he noticed two small packages on the counter with one of them marked _Uncle Remus_ in Harry's messy scrawl.

Meanwhile sensing the now empty spot in bed Dannie rolled onto her back and lifted her head to look around the room when she caught a glimpse of his backside from in front of the sink then turned back onto her side pretending to still be asleep.

Remus quickly opened the package and pulled out a plastic bottle. He then opened the top and squeezed a small amount onto his finger finally tasting it. Smiling he looked at the bottle then over at his mate before he quietly crept across the bed doing his best not to disturb her as he slowly started drizzling the contents along the same trail his finger made previously. Once again Dannie swiped her hand at the annoying tickle while Remus continued up her side. Feeling something on her finger she opened her eyes as she brought it into view then turned onto her back again as he instantly moved his leg over her so that he was straddling her legs continuing to drizzle it over her mid section. Dannie focused on her wide eyed mate who had the look of a child during their first trip to a candy store, "Love would you please tell me what you think you're doing?"

"Making breakfast." he replied then put the bottle to the side before rising up to hover over her. He moved his hands up her sides then her arms moving them above her head when Dannie heard two quick clicks. Dannie instantly tried to pull her arms free from the headboard only to find that it was useless as he leaned down and purred "There is no way that you can ruin my plans for you this time."

He then snaked down her body stopping briefly half way down to run his tongue over her opening before climbing off the foot of the bed and kneeling on the floor before her. He then picked up her right foot and smiled as he leaned forward to lick the bottom of it, "Remus not my feet, please…" she begged as she lifted her other foot and put it on his chest to push him away but he quickly took her by the ankle and pushed it onto the bed then lightly moved his hand up it before continuing with her other foot. Dannie tried again to move her leg but this time it felt as if there was something binding it down. She felt his moist tongue run across the bottom of it as she squirmed frantically trying to pull it away "Remus please, that's dis…oh my go…" she stammered as he sucked on her big toe briefly before lightly licking and kissing his way across the top of her foot, ankle and started up her leg to her knee when he moved back down to the end of the bed.

As he lifted her other foot to his mouth he clearly informed her "You may as well just lay back and enjoy it, we have all day."

Dannie lifted her head just enough to glance down at him then as soon as he started again then lay it back down as she thought _Just wait, I'll get him back for this torture_ and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle softly.

TBC

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: Ok guys....can you guess what movie is referenced here that D.Thewlis was in? To give you a hint....It was a Disney movie about 10 or more years ago._

I hope you enjoyed this chapt....I do however have to credit Black Lodge for their song Mighty Mouse (yes it is a very annoying song that is usually played by some of my 'brothers' in the middle of the night during the Fourty-Nine at the Gatherings I attend.)


	29. That Certain Time

A/N: You know I'm really surprised that nobody tried to even guess the answer on which movie I referred. I guess I'm the only one who's ever saw James and the Giant Peach in which D.T. did the voice of the earthworm….Ahhh, now I see the light go on. Ok I know it was a bit lame but I thought it was cute.

I was surprised to have been asked not once but twice 'Who is the boy that Jack and William were talking about? And why is he in the hospital?" I can't really answer that although I thought it would have been known due to chapters 9 and 26.

Jan 4, 05

I had to make a few adjustments in order to safely keep this account in tact. The deleted scene is replaced by a double line. If by chance you would like to read the full chapter then you can find the story posted at either under the penname DemonicAngel or Under Demonic Angel (yes 2 words there)

I hope you enjoy.

****

That Certain Time

_Late September_

Dannie woke up before Remus one chilly September morning. She felt the cool breeze make it's way through the old brick walls but not only was she sweating but she didn't feel quite right compared to other mornings. She then turned over to face her husband before reaching out and brushing the fringe from in front of his eyes. "Love, I have to start work early this morning."

Remus tightened his embrace to pull her closer, "No, stay here."

"I wish I could but Pomona needs me to prepare today's lessons." she replied as she pried his arm off her then leaned down and kissed him quickly before heading for the bathroom. When she emerged from the small room fully dressed she headed out of their quarters and let out a big sigh of relief before heading to the dining hall to grab something to eat and starting her busy day. As the day moved on she noticed the strange feeling she experienced was not only still there but it was growing stronger and stronger. _Maybe it'll go away once I actually eat._ She thought to herself and continued to work to try to keep her mind off it until lunch time.

There she sat at the head table next to Madame' Sprout while they were discussing the students test results when from under the table she felt a hand move up her thigh and between her legs. Dannie immediately reached to discretely remove it but Remus held a firm grip on her as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Your scent is strong today. Do you realize I could smell you throughout the school? I know every where you've been today." he then paused as he took his hand and placed in on his thigh, "It's quite difficult to have a practical lesson for a 7th year class when you have…"

Dannie then looked past Remus down to the other end of the table where Madame' Pomphrey sat and as soon as she was sure the woman noticed her Dannie gave her a quick nod before turning back to Madame' Sprout, "If you'll excuse me, there is something I forgot to take care of." She then rose from her chair and made her way through the hall with Remus right behind her.

The small scene didn't go completely unnoticed by Harry when he caught sight of Pomphrey walking over to Albus to whisper something in his ear before the two of them soon followed. "Wonder what's going on with your parents." Harry said as he leaned back toward Bria who was sitting at the table behind him.

Bria turned and watched as her parents walked as quickly as possible out of the room "If it's what I think it is then we won't be seeing them for the rest of the day." she replied quietly before turning to finish eating lunch.

As soon as she passed through the doors she ran quickly down the stairs and ran past the few students still in the main corridor toward the staff wing when suddenly Remus was in front of her blocking her path and she turned to head for the main door but once again he jumped in front of her. He then slowly started approaching her when Dannie quickly veered to the right but he did the same once again blocking her path before lunging forward causing Dannie to jump pack against the brick wall. He then put his hands against the wall on either side of her keeping her in place as he crouched down and sniffed up her body pausing briefly at her chest before continuing on towards her ear. "Professor Lupin!" Albus shouted from the landing at the top of the stairs.

As Remus turned to growl at the man Dannie slipped under his arm and out the door running quickly towards the forest and soon Remus left the small crowd behind as he went after his prey. She didn't dare to look back as she ran through the forest she zigzagged through the trees and hurled over the shrubs until she was tackled to the ground and flipped over onto her back. Seeing that Remus was moving to hover over her she brought her knees to her chest and quickly shoved him backwards then turned again as she rose to her feet and started running deeper into the woods. The further she ran the more she started to stumble over the tree roots protruding from the ground until a strong cramp in her side kept her from going any further. She then ducked behind one of the thicker trees as she kept an eye on the direction from which she came when something grabbed her from behind and pulling her body tightly against his, "You know you can never hide from me, I can pickup your scent a kilometre away especially when it's this strong." he panted in her ear. Dannie tilted her head back onto his shoulder as she leaned back into her mate as she felt his hot breath mixed with the cool crisp autumn air on her bare neck as one hand firmly grasped her breast and the other wrapped around her stomach pressing himself into her back. "Do you feel this? When the wind carried your scent into my window I knew…"

* * *

It was the cool night air that awoke Remus first when he brushed the hair from her face before leaning down to kiss her briefly until he felt her respond. "Have a good nap?"

Dannie opened her eyes, "The best ever." she replied with a smile.

He then climbed to his feet and started fastening his pants when he realized how late it was. "Oh Merlin, Albus is going to skin me alive….my classes, and yours with…"

"Already took care of that for both of us." she stated as she stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves from her skirt.

"What do you mean you already took care of it. I know I didn't put in for a holiday and you never said…"

Dannie walked over to him and straightened his collar and tie, "Well um, a few weeks ago when Maggie came by she had a talk with Poppy and I to explain that there was a strong possibility that this may happen at some point."

"So you know we would…why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I had no idea that it would be today until I woke up this morning and even then I was hoping that you would be able to hold out until after classes when we were back at our quarters." she replied innocently.

"Your scent, it's changed…it's not as strong as it.." he paused as realization hit him "You mean you were in…we're going to have…"

"A hundred points to you professor…Yes I was in heat and if all goes right then…" Dannie was cut off when Remus wrapped his arms tight around her waist, lifted her up and spun around a few times before placing her back on her feet and knelt before her. He then lifted the bottom of her shirt and kissed her stomach "Remus it's too cold to start this again. Please can't we just go back to our quarters first?"

He then ran his hand over the exposed skin "Mine. My little one." and kissed her stomach again before standing up. "Thank you."

Now so cold that she was shivering she replied "You're welcome but we wont know for sure for another few weeks."

He then reached to the side of them to pick up his cloak and after casting a cleaning charm on it wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her close "I know you are. Your scent is to different not to be."

"Can we not go by my scent and wait like normal people." she said as she moved onto the balls of her feel at kissed him briefly. "How about we go inside and make sure of it."

Remus pulled back and entwined his fingers with hers "How could I ever refuse such a request of milady?" he asked, "I happen to know a shortcut back." and he led her through the trees to the side of the castle where he opened a secret passage and they made their way home unnoticed by the others who resided there.

* * *

Early November

Over the next few weeks Remus continuously tried convincing Dannie to go and be tested by Poppy but she refused each time stating that if they showed they wanted it that bad then the test would be negative. The need to know was growing so much that over time that at night he was tempted to break his promise of never performing magic on her especially when the full moon arrived and he was once again reminded that there was no need for her to be tested then because she still refused the Wolfsbane Potion until some ingredients were removed from it.

It wasn't until one late November morning when a chill crept over him caused by the lack of shared body heat when he work up to an empty spot where she slept.. He sat up and looked around the dark bedroom listening carefully for where she would be when he heard something in the bathroom. He then jumped out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe before walking over to the closed door and knocked. "Love are you alright?"

"Yes goway." she quickly replied before throwing up once again.

Upon hearing the sound he immediately pulled open the door only to find her naked form kneeling in front of the toilet with her arms stretched across the seat and her head facing downward when her body lifted and she wrenched once again. Remus knelt down beside her and started pulling her hard back, "This is not what I call alright."

Dannie then reached over and grabbed some toilet paper and blew her nose before dropping it into the toilet and flushing it and scooting backwards until she felt the cool wall on her back. "Well I'm fine now that it's over with. Would you please hand me the mouthwash?"

He then stood up and did as she asked only to notice how flushed her face was "Why won't you just admit that you're sick?"

"I'm not sick. I don't get sick remember?"

Remus bend down and scooped her up in his arms "Well you are now aren't you. You're going back to bed and I'll have Poppy bring something to get rid of this bug." he stated as he carried her back into the other room and placed her gently on the bed.

"No I told you…" she stammered as she tried to get up.

"Stay in bed I promise I'll be back shortly." he said as he picked up a pair of sweat pants from the dresser and sat down to put them on. "Just in case do you want me to get you a bucket?"

Dannie shook her head and before she could say anything he was out of the room and he heard their front door close. Soon exhaustion took over and she drifted off to sleep and the next thing she heard was the door slam shut again but this time there were voices talking soft enough in the other room so she couldn't make out what was being said. When the mattress dipped slightly she opened her eyes and saw that Remus had returned and was sitting next to her smiling when a voice from the doorway said "Given your condition and history it seems your mate is having a…what does Bria call it?"

"Brain fart." Dannie replied as she reached out to take Remus' hand as she smiled up at him.

"Well don't be too hard in him. It's early still and even I almost brought something to make you feel better." the older woman stated as she placed her bag on the dresser then removing her wand "So are you ready to finally confirm what we know your condition is?" When Dannie nodded she felt Remus' hand tighten around hers before he stood up and walked into the bathroom, returning quickly with a towel and placing it over Dannie's chest as Poppy lowered the covers down to her hairline. "Would you also like to know what it'll be?"

"Can you actually do that this early?" Dannie asked.

"Of coarse I can." replied with a smile. Dannie and Remus watched eagerly as the older woman moved her wand slowly over the exposed skin revealing not one but two small pink circles. "Well well, it seems that you professor have made sure you'll have your own little pack right away. At least Bria and her friends will be long gone before these two are old enough to attend classes." she stated jokingly as she looked at the couple before her that seemed to be lost in each other. Poppy then made her way back over to her bag on the dresser and pulled out a long metal tubular object which caught Dannie's eye as Poppy cleared her throat catching Remus' attention. "I need you to leave the room while I finish her examination." she said.

Remus looked at the object in her hand then back to Dannie who said "Please go. You don't want to see this."

He then leaned over and kissed her briefly before standing up "I'll be right outside the door if you need me." he stated as he watched the medi-witch bend Dannie's knees before moving to the foot of the bed and placing her hands on the end of the covers watching as he moved backward out the door until it was shut tight.

"Good now that he's going I need to ask you a question." Poppy stated as she walked back over to the dresser and put the object back into her bag then sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You mean you're not gonna…"

"Merlin no." she replied as she noticed Dannie relax "That charm I used told me everything I needed to know. I just wanted him out of the room so we could talk. I've found that thing works every time and I'm quite thankful of that since I don't have the slightest idea on what to do with it." she smiled. "Now I was wondering about the scars on your stomach. I wouldn't normally ask but the spell showed there was some tissue damage in your uterus in the same location."

"Oh that." she replied nonchalantly "That was from when Bria was born."

"They cut you open like that to take her out? Why?"

"She was to big to come out the normal way."

"The barbarians." Poppy mumbled. "Because of your condition and your past experience while you were carrying Bria, I want to see you every two weeks and each morning after you change. I'm also placing you on light duty until it's time for you to deliver."

"Light duty? I'm already doing half of what I use to do."

"But you're doing more than an assistant should be. Your day should begin and end with the student's days, no going in early, no staying late, and definitely no bringing any work home with you."

"But…"

"But nothing. You are an assistant, not the professor and with your condition I refuse to let you take any chances with these little ones or your own health." Poppy replied sternly "If you don't follow by these rules then I will made sure you spend the next 7 months on complete bed rest in the infirmary."

"Can I at least continue to do my rounds so that I get at least some exercise?" she asked.

Poppy waited for awhile before looking at her and with a sigh she finally answered. "I'll have to speak with Albus about it so that he can change some schedules around but I'm sure that if you are accompanied by one of the guys then I don't see why not. But I want to swear to me that the moment you have any sort of problems at all, no matter how small the pain may be, you will come to see me immediately. Understood?"

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door before it slowly opened. "Is everything alright?"

Dannie nodded and Poppy said "Everything is good but I want you to keep a close eye on her. She's not to overexert herself especially over the next two months." as she rose from the chair and headed toward the door. "I do expect to see the two of you at every meal, including breakfast this morning."

She didn't reply this time, just sighed and leaned her head back and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling while Remus escorted the medi-witch to the door and thanked her again. The next thing Dannie knew he was rushing back into their room, threw himself on the bed next to her and scooped her into his arms rolling onto his back so she was on top of him. "Remus please." she begged as she sat up and straddled him.

His face whitened as he pulled his arms back "I'm sorry, you're not gonna be sick are you?"

"No I'm not gonna be sick again." she sighed "Thank goodness."

He then moved his hands up her thighs "Then what's wrong? I thought you wanted this as much as I do."

"I did and still do but," she took a deep breath and briefly looked at the ceiling then back to him "I never expected to be put on light duty. I mean, compared to what I did at the restaurant this is light work."

He the sat up and scooted both of them backwards until he was leaning against the headboard, "It's only for what…7 months? Before you know it the twins well be here and we'll be so busy with them we won't want to worry about work." he then ran his hands up her arms and pulled her towards him giving her a chase kiss, "I'm just glad she didn't lock you up in the infirmary to make sure you were taking it easy."

"She still could you know."

"The is why I'm going to make sure you strictly follow her orders. There is no way that I could even think of spending just one night without you next to me." he then sized her up, "You know, I've never made love to a pregnant woman before."

"What do you call last night then?"

"Not knowingly."

"Sorry professor, you made a promise to make sure I take it easy and don't overexert myself." Dannie replied as she started to climb off him but he immediately tightened his grip around her waist to hold her in place.

"Oh trust me, you won't have to worry about overexerting anything." and with that he turned to the edge of the bed placing his feet on the floor and as her legs tightened around his waist he rose up and carried her back into the bathroom.

TBC

Please review


	30. When Tragedy Hits Home

Huge thanks to those who've been reviewing…..I'm so glad you're taking the time to do so….it means a lot to me.

From

**Lady Angelique of the Mystiqu:** _Embarrassed for reading the last chapter? Why? As for them having twins….oops almost gave it away_

: **Harry (from work): **_The movie will be made once I can hunt down and capture me a werewolf_: 

From Forever

**Thrnbrooke:** _Don't worry we all have brain farts now and then….ask some of my co-workers they'll agree that I'm notorious for them. As for the twins and reactions….mwa-ha-ha_: 

From Adult 

_I'm still here to torture you with this fic even though you refuse to review. You aren't getting rid of me that easy. :P_

**_

* * *

_**

**_When Tragedy Hits Home_**

_Mid December_

Remus entered their home earlier than usual that evening. It was the last night before the students returned to their homes for the Winter Holidays also it was their night to make the early evening rounds. "What do you mean your not going to tell me until Remus gets home? Papa what is going on?" Dannie said as she sat in the chair facing the fire place.

"Just what I said Angel. With you in your condition…"

"Condition my ass. The last time I was pregnant it didn't stop you from speaking what was on your mind so tell me what happened."

"Angel…"

"It's Bobby isn't it." she said shakily, "He's sick again and…" at that point she felt Remus take her hand as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"I am so sorry baby. I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to ruin your night and then the next time I was home you were telling me about the babies….I…"

"Jack what has happened." Remus said as he caught Jack's attention.

"Bobby has been in the hospital since before you two were joined. We knew then that he wouldn't be coming home but we were at least hoping to have the holidays with him there."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed "No not Bobby, he was on the medicine, he was doing…no" she then started crying hysterically as Remus held her close to him.

"Angel…I'm sorry. I know how close you two were. If I knew of any way to keep him going you know I would have done so…Angel, baby…" the old man said with a shaky voice. "Baby he was so happy for you, he knew all about the little ones before we ever had a chance to tell him. God Angel if I could…"

"When is the ceremony?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow morning." he replied sorrowfully Dannie then rose from the chair and quickly headed for their bedroom without saying anything. "Angel what are you doing? Angel!"

"I'll take care of her, thank you for waiting until I got here."

"Remus, please make sure she understands how sorry I am for keeping this from her. I didn't want to but I didn't want her unhappy either." Jack said and Remus nodded in response before the flames died out.

As soon as he entered the bedroom he was almost run over by Dannie running around the room frantically pulling clothes out of their closet and tossing them on the bed. "Where's my bag?" she asked.

"Love slow down."

"I can't slow down. There's no time." she then went back into the closet, sat down on the floor and started pulling things out of boxes and tossing them behind her. "Are you going to help me or stand there all night?"

Remus sighed then ran his hand through his hair, "You don't need your bag…"

"Yes I do. As soon as we get off the plane I'll need to shower and change before hand." she said as she dumped the contents of the last box onto the floor then rose to her feet with it in her hand and walked over to the bed. "We have just enough time to catch the plane if you'll apparate us to the airport. Do you know where you put your passport or are you going to make a new one?" she asked as she started tossing the clothes into the bag.

"I can't apparate both of us. Even if I could…"

"Yes you can, you've done it before. Now come on we don't have that much time." she stated as she started to pull him out some clothes as well until her hand flew to her stomach as she bent over slightly.

He then walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from going anywhere. "That's it, no more not with the girls."

"Then stop staring at me and help."

"Listen to me now. I'm not apparating you while your pregnant and before you get the idea in your head we aren't using the floo or a portkey either."

"Then how…"

"I'm sorry love but we are not going." he stated slowly and clearly.

"What do you mean we're not going? This is my cousin, my family, my**…**my best friend." she said as she tried to pull back from him but he kept his hold on her. "If it were Maggie you'd go and nothing would stop you. I need to say good…"

"No my love, you don't. As close as you two were, I'm sure he understands why you shouldn't go back just to say goodbye to his shell just as Maggie would." he replied as he started to pull her closer but instead she turned her back to him. "Please try to understand. I would love to take you home right this very second but…" he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her resting one hand on her stomach. "not only for our little ones but for you as well, I…I can't."

As she stood there in his embrace a million ideas ran through her head of what she wanted to do that very moment. Scream, run, holler, run, yell, run…she wanted to run so bad all the way back to her childhood home if physically possible but she couldn't. So use to always dealing with tragedies on her own and in her own way, for the first time since they'd been together his embrace was foreign to her. She tried pulled away from him but he continued to hold her tightly against him. Not sexually or romantically, no this time was different than any way he or anyone else had ever held her before. They had told each other on a daily basis how much they loved each other but this time she really knew…she knew at this time that his feelings for her were as deep as hers for him. He was the one who could protect her from anything that came along, he could take away her fears and most of her pain that she was feeling and finally after what seemed like forever she relaxed into him. As soon as he felt the weight of her body increase against his, he scooped her up in his arms, carried her over to the bed, laid her down before sitting down against the headboard and pulling her close to him once again. "Bria," she finally whispered. "We I gotta tell her…oh god she's gonna be crushed."

"Sssh, don't worry. I'll make sure Vector lets her know." he replied.

"Vector? No I…we have to tell her. She's gonna need us to, we can't just let someone…"

"Love, we can't keep doing this. She is in school still tonight and he is her head of house it's part of his job just as if he would have to inform any of the other students."

"But you don't know how close they were. You don't…"

"It doesn't matter, he knows what he's doing and she isn't the first student who's lost a family member. If it makes you feel better I'll stop and check in on her during my rounds tonight." he paused, "That reminds me, I need to check with the guys to see if they'll fill in for you."

"No, you don't need to."

"Do you remember what Poppy said? You're supposed to be taking it easy, no stress, nothing." he reminded her.

"If I stay here, by myself then I'll do nothing but think about Bobby and how I can't go back to be there for him. I need to keep my mind off this….please."

Remus sat and stared at her for a few moments then finally sighed, "If you have one twinge of pain or anything else you have to tell me immediately so I can get you to the infirmary." Dannie nodded and he continued to sit the on the bed holding her until the both wound up dozing off. It wasn't until after midnight when a knocking at their door woke them up, he sat up and looked at the alarm clock on the dresser, "Love get up we're late." Dannie sat up and stretched out as much as she could only to quickly grab her stomach. "That's it; you're going to see Poppy now."

"Nothing's wrong, I must have just stretched too much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." she replied "If you're that worried we can swing by the infirmary when we're done and have her check me out. I'm due to see her tomorrow anyway."

"That's exactly what we're going to do." he stated as he helped her to her feet before the two of them left.

The two of them slowly made their way around the outside grounds and almost completely through the castle when Filch met up with them on the second floor landing. "I'm sorry Professor, Madame', but it seems that there are some students duelling up in the astronomy tower."

"Love, I have…"

"Go I'll wait for you in the infirmary." Dannie interrupted and he gave her a brief kiss before running down the stairway and towards the other side of the school.

She watched him leave as she took a deep breath then started down the stairway. When she reached the platform halfway down she grabbed onto the wall for support as a pain stronger than anything she ever felt before in her life ripped through her stomach. As quickly as it passed it started again, this time a stronger pain that caused her knees to buckle as she gripped onto the wall with both hands "Help!" she called out but her voice just echoed through the empty foyer. As soon as her knees hit the ground she buckled over as she wrapped her arms around her stomach sobbing uncontrollably. "Somebody please help me." she continuously tried to shout out over and over again but this time it was merely a whisper growing softer in volume each time until she passed out from the pain.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she felt someone brush the hair from her face. "Dannie…Dannie. Merlin Dannie where's Remus?" she couldn't reply in any way and the next thing she knew she was being turned over and carried down the stairs and through the corridors. She wanted to open her eyes but the pain was so intense that everything around her was spinning then she felt the person spin around and slam through a door backwards. "POPPY!" the voice shouted out as they entered the brightly lit room.

The older woman came rushing into the room from her office, "What in Merlin's name is going on no…By the Gods Sirius, put her on the bed over there quickly. What happened to her? Where's Remus?" she asked quickly as she rushed to the woman's side wheeling a cart behind her.

"Don't know. I found her on the stairs." Sirius replied.

"The stairs?" she questioned and she instantly started checking her head and body for bruises "Go find Remus now."

The man took a deep breath and sighed as he lifted his arm to run his hand through his hair but instead paused as he noticed something red on his sleeve. "The babies, it's not…"

The medi-witch glanced at him and saw the same spot he was staring at "I said NOW! GO!" As soon as he was out the door Poppy shook her head and said to her self, "I wish I could give you something but I need to find the pain." and with that she pressed her fingers against the unconscious woman's stomach moving them only centimetres before doing the same. She felt the babies, but still no movement from Dannie, she tried the area where her appendix would be even though the scar showed it was already removed and again where there was no sign of pain she sighed in relief. She then took a deep breath and moved her hands above where she felt the babies and pressed down once more only this time Dannie let a loud ear piercing scream and tried to curl up into a ball again. Poppy quickly removed her hands from where they were and with one hand she eased the woman back to lie down while the other removed her wand from her apron.

"I'm sorry I've…done every..." Dannie said breathlessly

"I know you have." she said as a new blue glow came from the upper part of her stomach. Dannie's eyes widened as she noticed it as well but the older woman just walked over to the cabinet and brought back a potion. "Here I need you to drink all of this. It will help with the pain."

"He's far too…" she stated as she placed her hand over where the glow was.

"Calm down and drink this." Poppy said as she lifted Dannie's head with one arm and held the bottle to her lips with the other when the door flew open while Remus and Sirius ran in the room. Poppy looked at the two men, "I need to see both of you outside immediately."

"No let him stay." Dannie begged "Please."

Poppy ignored her pleads and walked around the bed to the door grabbing Remus by the shirt and pulling him after her. "Sirius I need you to run and get Severus, we don't have much more time."

Sirius nodded and ran from the wing again "Poppy, what's…." Remus stammered.

"Sit down." she ordered as she directed him to the nearest chair and practically pushing him into it. "I need you to listen and listen close. There's a problem that I never expected in her pregnancy."

"She's loosing.."

"No now listen. There was a third baby that the spell didn't detect and with her last change…Remus I need to know. Has she had any additional pain or feel sick again, something that seemed out of the ordinary?"

Remus sat and thought for a few moments. "Tonight before we started our rounds, but she insisted that she stretched too much. I assumed she was right but we were going to come here and have you check it out, especially after…after she found out her cousin crossed." he then tried to rise to his feet but the older woman sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You said something about another baby?"

Poppy then turned to face him as she reached out and took his hands in hers. "I don't know why or how but yes there are three and I can only assume that with her last change he somehow was positioned too high, and…"

"You said it's too high, doesn't that mean it's in her…oh Merlin." he said as he pulled his hand back and walked over to the door and peered in the window watching his mate once again curled up holding onto her stomach. "Poppy you have to…"

"I will but I'll need help, that's why I sent for Severus. He's the closest thing we have here for an assistant." she replied as she watched him. "Now I know how you two don't want any strong magic used on her but.."

Remus turned to say something but she instantly continued "if we're to have any hope of her surviving then we have…"

Without listening to the rest of what she had to say Remus walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed before taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry, I di…didn't kn…"

"Seems we there's one thing we can't get right isn't there." he smirked.

"The babies though…"

"We'll have more again one day. For now it's you that I'm more concerned about." he replied "I know I made a promise to you not to let anyone use…love I'm sorry I can't let you…there's no other choice right now."

"I'm going to loose them aren't I." she stated as she stared into his eyes looking for some sort of hope but could only see the tears he was fighting then another bout of pain hit her suddenly causing her to let out another agonizing scream of pain.

Both of their senses were in an uproar, her pain and fear and his utter fear of her condition were feeding off each other and they knew it, they felt it, and he couldn't handle what she was going through. This wasn't right, this was their way of being as close to being as humans as possible. Love, partnership, parentage. Everything they wanted and it was slipping away before him and he couldn't allow it. Remus then slowly placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes as he slowly mumbled something he made sure she couldn't hear until he felt her pain subside once again. Even though it had passed he still remained there, hanging onto his partner and their babies as if his life depended on them…and in his mind it truly did.

It wasn't much longer until he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We need you to wait in the hall now." Severus stated.

Remus sighed as he rose to his feet then leaned down and kissed her briefly then whispered "Do not go anywhere, I'll be right outside the door." Dannie nodded and he whispered again "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied.

Remus then turned around and walked over to his friends "Whatever you have to do, do it. Just make sure she…"

"We'll do everything we can." Poppy stated and with that Sirius walked over, took Remus by the arm and led him into the hallway to wait.

More than three hours passed as Remus went from pacing back and forth to staring in the window trying to see anything that could be going on to sitting in the chair with his head in his hands all night long. Sirius was growing exhausted not only due to the late hour but also from watching his friend that he continuously tried over and over to calm down. "Why haven't they finished yet? Should it be taking this long if there was really a rush to get started? What's going on?"

The constant questions every 15 or so minutes was enough to drive Sirius insane until finally Severus emerged from the room. The two of them stared at him as he sat down in a nearby chair and rested his head in his hands for a few seconds. _Merlin no_ Remus thought but didn't have the strength to say a word when Sirius finally spoke "Well what's going on?"

Severus just sighed and looked up at Remus who was now standing over him. "She's recovering right now but Poppy would like to see you in her office."

Remus didn't say anything, he just walked back into the hospital room and turned toward Dannie's bed to try to see her but the curtains around her bed were closed so he instead proceeded into the medi-witches office. He didn't see her at first until she took a step backwards from a standing curtain and nodded for him to have a seat in the chair in front of her desk. "Honestly how is she?"

"It was rough but I really believe she's going to be alright. But I do want her to stay here for a few days so that I can keep an eye on her. I do need to tell you that the procedure we did was extremely experimental and although there are some side effects mostly due to how much damage was done due to her condition I am certainly pleased with the outcome." she then paused for a moment to turn back to what was behind the screen. "There is a form on my desk that I need you to complete so that it can be turned into the Ministry."

Remus looked over at the woman's desk that was completely covered with paperwork and medical books until he found what she was referring to and his eyes widened.

* * *

**CERTIFICATE OF LIVE BIRTH**

Child's Name: .........................................................................

Gender: .....................Male..**X................**_**Female ................. ** _

Mother:**................Danielle..Angel..(Lightpaws)..Lupin......**

Father:**...................Remus..Johan..Lupin.............................**

**

* * *

**

That was all he needed to see, he didn't care about anything else on the form for he had a new baby, a son none the less that was completely unexpected, and from the way the older woman was talking his mate would be alright. He then looked out of the office toward Dannie as the morning sun started peering through the windows and watched as she stretched out the turned onto her side, resting her arm across her stomach, and letting out a small but to him it was quite clearly a moan of pain. That was when the squeaking wheels of the curtain being rolled away caused him to turn around and he saw what he was also looking for in the hospital room. There in the dark corner was a small clear plastic box on top a wheeled cart with holes around it leading attached to small gloves. As he stepped closer he saw that the container was filled with a liquid substance and there in the centre, smaller than the palm of his hand, and as bald as could be was could only be his son. "When we removed him and saw that he was still alive, Severus removed some of her embolic fluid while he was removing the blood from her womb and before I knew it he was duplicating it." Poppy said then she went on about what procedures they had to do but Remus didn't pay attention for he was too caught up in staring at the baby. He placed one hand on top the glass while the other he put inside the glove then slowly and very carefully moved his finger along the baby's side only to smile as the small appendages grasped onto it. "Remus I need you to listen to me." he then turned and faced the medi-witch and she continued. "We still don't know if this will have any effect on the girls or not because of the bind I had to put on them but either way," she then paused to take a deep breathe, "Even if they don't survive the recovery there was so much damage done that she won't be able to have anymore children." he nodded in response then turned back to his son. "Remus, I'm sorry but I need to make sure you understand. This is…"

"I understand that this is everything I've ever wanted, and whether or not Merlin those little ones to survive what's happened I will forever be grateful for what I have and there will never be a day that they will not know it." he replied as he turned around to face her. Then out of the corner of his eye he once again noticed Dannie moving again which this time he knew this meant she would be waking soon.

He started to turn and take the cart with the boy on it out into the room "No leave him, I'll bring him out in a few moments. You don't want to shock her right away now do you?" Poppy said.

He then slowly and quietly walked into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed with his back against the headboard and she instinctively moved her head to his lap and curled up against him as he stroked her hair. Dannie lay there wide awake for a few minutes enjoying the comfort until he moved her hair from her face and noticed she was awake. "Good morning my love. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was ripped open and my insides were pulled out." she bluntly stated then sighed as she moved her hand down to her stomach, "The babies, they're…"

"Poppy wants to examine you to make sure they're alright but with everything that's gone wrong so far I think we're due for a bit of good news there." she then turned over facing the window as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Love what's wrong?" she remained silent and he laid down beside her wrapping his arm around her stomach and pulling her close against him. "Dannie love, please, tell me what's wrong. You're not in pain are you? It's not the girls now is it?"

"What do you think is wrong? I lost my cousin, our son, and any chance of ever being able to give you a son or more children, all in the last what, 12 hours."

"Listen I can't say anything that would sound fair about your cousin other than I'm sorry, I wish I could have taken you there to say your farewells but as for the rest…" he then paused as he cupped her chin and turned her head so he could look in her eyes, "we have our family that's all that matters. I don't want…'

"Yes you do, you said it yourself. We were going to have a big family and outdo the Weasleys. And don't even try to tell me you weren't hoping for a son. What father wants a house full of girls with no hope of carrying on his family name." she then turned her head back towards the window and tried to block out any reply he could have given.

Remus then turned over, climbing off the bed and walked around it pausing to knock on Poppy's office door and nodding toward the cart before he grabbed a chair and sat in front of Dannie taking her hand in his "I said I have everything I could ever need. I don't care if we have any more children or not and I mean it. I have a beautiful wife, a daughter as lovely as her mum, two more on the way who can only be just as lovely, and a son that I will always be proud of no matter what." he stated and she gave him a confused look until the squeaking wheels of the cart Poppy was pushing in caught her attention and she watched as it was rolled up next to them and all she could do was stare at it.

Dannie swung her legs over the side of the bed and painfully pushed herself to sit up then reached out to touch the box "What in the…? How did…?" she stammered but still couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"I wouldn't be so surprised, it's not common but there are a few babies even in the Muggle World that have survived after only a 3 to 4 month gestation period so when we saw that he was still alive we couldn't go without trying this. Now there is no guarantee because it is experimental but I do have a good feeling about this little guy." Dannie continued to stare into the incubator and was completely lost in thought to the point where she didn't feel her bed shift as Remus sat behind her until he rested his chin on her shoulder and directed her hand to the gloved hole. "He still needs a name since your husband neglected to fill out that part of the paperwork like I asked him to." Poppy stated but Dannie wasn't paying attention, she was just interested in the baby's movements.

"Jack Robert." he stated

"No." Dannie replied "it's tradition that he should be named after both his papaws."

"I already carry my father's name and it hasn't done me any good, you chose Bria's name so it's only fair this one is for me to decide on."

"So professor is that going to be your excuse in order to get your way with every decision that's made about him?" Dannie asked jokingly.

"Very well could be but only until he's ready to start his fourth year here and then I'll allow you to have some say in his life." he stated jokingly and she just glared at him until he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

TBC

* * *

Please review

AN: Hey now don't question what is and isn't physically possible….It's just as possible for the procedure to have happened as it is for male pregnancies in this world.


	31. Welcoe to your new life

**__**

From

Lady Angelique of the Mystiqu: _What do you mean 'What ever it is'? Of coarse it's a baby…just quite a bit smaller than something that's been simmering for 9 months_

Elowen: _I believe I know exactly what site your talking about…just had a problem with them not accepting my chapters. Kept telling me they were above R. Anyway I'm glad you found me and that you're enjoying the fic. Hope you continue to enjoy the rest of it.****_

From Forever Fandom

Thrnbrooke: _Pins and needles??? Wow thank you. As for the dueling, that was just two students who weren't worth coming up with names for.****_

From Adult

Hello??? Is anybody out there???

* * *

****

Welcome to Your new Life

It was a few days before Dannie was able to leave the infirmary with a clean bill of health but her work schedule was decreased even more by Poppy none the less. Dannie didn't put up a fuss since it gave her more time to spend in the infirmary with the baby. As Poppy had hoped, Jackie had developed enough over the next few weeks to have the fluid removed from the makeshift incubator but he still needed to remain for at least another month.

During this time Bria started spending more time in her dorm during the weekends instead of her parents quarters since they were hardly ever there themselves. Even when she did see them before or after classes she rarely said a word to either of them. The holidays had come and gone and the next thing they knew it was February when she happened to find herself in the hospital wing. There she saw them through the window and stood there mesmerized at the scene. Her mom was sitting in a rocking chair smiling as her dad was holding the baby in his arm feeding him from a small bottle slowly rocking back and forth and turning in a circle until he saw her out there before she could move out of view. He then nodded for her to join them but instead she turned and headed back to her dorm as fast as she could then threw herself onto her bed and started sobbing, not quite understanding why she was so upset about the scene she just witnessed.

The next morning she tried to corner her daughter to question her about the previous evening's events but unfortunately she had no luck in speaking to her privately. She even tried to send her an owl during lunch but as she sat at the head table with the rest of the staff she watched as Bria immediately tore up the letter that had fallen in front of her then left the hall. Remus then took Dannie's hand in his "Don't worry, she'll come around. It's normal for children become jealous when a new sibling is born, especially at this age."

"Was it like that with your older sisters?" she couldn't help but ask

"Of coarse it was, love she's…"

"It's not that way in our family. And it won't be that way not if I have anything to do with it. Not anymore," and before he could stop her she rose from the table and headed for the main door to the hall as the bell rang to announce the end of lunch and he lost sight of her in the crowd of students. When she reached the main entrance to the castle she tightly wrapped her cloak around her body and slowly made her way across the frozen ground to the greenhouses where she knew her daughter would be for her next class. She stood outside the small building as she watched the 5th year students file into the room but Bria was not among them by the time the final bell rang. She continued to wait another five or so minutes as she heard the class start then she sighed and slowly made her way back towards the castle.

As soon as she entered the main foyer she was greeted by Albus "If I remember right, you my dear are suppose to be taking it easy." he stated as he looked at her over his glasses.

"Don't worry, I wasn't working. I was just looking for…"

"Isn't it feeding time for your son? I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for in there." he then turned and headed down the corridor towards his office.

Dannie watched him leave before heading to the hospital wing herself with only one thing on her mind. Setting Bria straight before they were able to take the baby home at the end of the week. When she arrived at the small private room indeed she found Bria standing over the small bassinette talking to the baby and instead of confronting her right then and there Dannie stood in the doorway and listened to her oldest child. "Don't you see how lucky you are? You'll have mom and dad your whole life while I only have known dad a few years. Last night when I saw him feeding you I couldn't believe how happy he was, happier than I'd ever seen him….No I don't hate you, I couldn't cause you're my brother but still I wish…" she then paused for a few moments. "Well it don't matter what I wish now does it? Just think, in a few months you'll be in the same position I'm in now. Our sisters will be here and you'll be standing by me off to the side watching, don't worry though…"

Before Dannie could confront Bria with what she just heard Poppy entered from an adjoining room with a bottle in her hand "You don't actually believe that do you?" she asked while Dannie stepped back into the corridor and stood next to the doorway waiting for her daughter's answer which didn't come. "I never believed that you more than anyone else would be so spoiled to believe such a ridiculous notion. Both of your parents love you just as much as they love this little guy and your sisters when they arrive."

"They spend all their time in here now. The only time I ever see them anymore is at meals and during their classes." Bria replied "Do you know that when my uncle crossed I didn't even hear it from them? No I had to hear about it from…"

"Your Head of House just like every other student here does unless the Ministry contacts them first. You're lucky, you get to see your folks every single day while 99 of the rest of the students in this school only see theirs during holidays and some not even that much." she then paused as she picked Jackie up and started feeding him. "I saw what happened last night when your father motioned for you to join them. Do you realize how difficult of a time I had trying to keep them from running after you without using my wand? Do you understand what risks there are on not only your sisters but also her if I was unable to keep her from going?"

Bria opened and closed her mouth trying to come up with something to say to explain her actions but couldn't.

"You have to realize, babies need bonding time with their parents. This one especially since he was separated from your mum so early. You had your time when you were young, may not have been with your dad but you had the rest of your family there for you when you needed them. If you think about it, in a way your luckier than your they will ever be, they'll only have you and your parents to help them when they need it. Think about it, how many things did your uncles know about you that your mum didn't." Bria lowered her head but still couldn't help the jealousy she felt. "Now I suggest you go onto class, you're already late and I'm sure that once your mum finds out she'll have questions as to why."

Dannie didn't hear what was said next but all too soon Bria walked out of the room and right past her as she headed towards the main part of the school. As soon as the girl was out of sight Dannie walked into the room and smiled at Poppy, "Sorry I'm late." she stated as she took Jackie from the older woman's arms.

"That's quite alright. I was enjoying being able to do this again. I'm really going to miss having this little guy around all the time." she replied as she ran her hand over his peach fuzz hair.

"I know what you mean, I've had a hard enough time without him being with us." she then turned and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. "Listen, I want to thank you for all you've done for all of us."

"No thanks are needed my dear, just make sure that I'm the one who gets to continue to watch him until it's time for his first moon." she paused as Dannie placed the bottle on the table and laid him across her lap as she started patting his back. "How is everything going with the nursery?"

"I really don't know. Even though he says that they'll have it done tonight he hasn't let me see it at all. I'm almost afraid of what it'll be like."

"I wouldn't worry too much, just be happy he's doing this and take advantage of the situation." the older woman replied.

Dannie looked up at her frowning, "He has Sev and Sirius helping him, do you realize how many fights I've already heard coming from back there just over the theme of the room? I'd be happy if it was merely a basic white with a few stuffed toys." at that point a loud juicy burp came from the baby.

Poppy looked at the two of them then out the window for a few moments before picking up a blanket and transfiguring it into a small cloak before handing it to Dannie "Since it's almost time to take him home anyway, why don't the two of you go out for a walk around the place. It's turned out to be a beautiful day and I believe he's been cooped up long enough."

Dannie looked at the woman to make sure she heard her correctly then once she was certain she had, she bundled him up then looked at the older woman as she rose to her feet. "With everything you've done for us I was wondering if you would do us one last favour."

"As long as it's within reason my dear, you know that."

Dannie smiled but stammered a bit as she tried to find the words to ask, "Well the thing is, I don't know many people around here…at least not enough to really trust them with something like this and ever with those I do know they're mainly guys so they really couldn't accept the position even if we asked them to." she then paused to take a deep breathe, "I really want you to think about this before you let me know the answer but I was wondering if you would honourusbybecomingJackie'sGodmother."

She stood there dumfounded trying to comprehend what was being asked of her. She may not have had the opportunity of delivering that many babies in the past and even with those families an honour such as this went to family members or life long friends. "I…I'm the one who's honoured, I don't know what to say…I…"

"Don't say anything yet. I know it's a lot to ask of you but if you would just think about it before you decide." she stated and the old medi-witch gave her a tight hug but keeping from squashing the bundle that was resting between them.

She then slowly made her way through the corridors of the main floor of the large castle enjoying the almost pure silence with the exception of the voices seeping through the doors of the different classrooms. With the stone walls and floors the castle didn't quite have the same feeling as when she had first introduced Bria to their forest when she was the same age but this was his world. This was the place where he would play, learn, and grow. Once she made her way around she finally tucked him under her cloak and entered the courtyard where she sat down to rest on the edge of the fountain. She didn't realize how much time had gone by as she leaned back again a one of the rising walls on the fountain with her legs stretched out and the baby sleeping on top her with his head on her chest when a cool breeze blew through and she wrapped her cloak around the two of them.

The students walked by between classes while some just paused and looked at her while others stopped to greet her on their way back into the castle and still he never moved. It wasn't until after they had left when Jackie finally started squirming and as Dannie opened her cloak to comfort him Remus reached down and picked him up off her chest and lifted him into the air before he nestled him into the crook of his arm and wrapped him under his cloak. He then reached down and helped her to her feet then wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted them back into the castle.

* * *

It wasn't until 2 months later during the last weekend before spring holiday when Dannie and Remus took little Jack out to the forest with Bria, Harry, Severus and Poppy in order to have a small private ceremony to introduce him to his forest and for the other two to say their vows w as his second parents. Afterwards they had a small picnic in the clearing and let him scoot around on the blanket until he reached the edge when Poppy finally picked him up and rested him on her lap. "So have the two of you decided what you're going to name the girls?"

"Margaret for one of them but I'm not sure about the other." Remus replied then rubbed Dannie's stomach when they felt a strong kick.

"What about naming her after one of your other sisters?" the older woman suggested.

He just shook his head "It'd be best not to."

"What about your mom?" Dannie asked.

"Veronica is already named after her."

"No I mean your mom, not the woman who raised you. After all it's still a family name."

"That's a perfect idea." Poppy spat. "What was her name?"

"I don't remember." Remus sighed as he continued to rub her stomach.

A few months later Dannie felt like she was carrying around two wild bludgers as she grew large enough to where she no longer was able to sit with her legs together and her sleep was constantly interrupted as both of the girls decided to have kicking contests every time she laid down. With the summer heat and being a week away from her due date she was quite ansy and ready to try anything to have it over and done with.

* * *

While Remus graded the students final exams she sat on the opposite couch looking at a picture book with Jackie when she felt a twinge in her stomach. She quietly put him on the floor after pushing herself off the couch and onto her feet then headed to the bathroom. When she got just outside the door the feeling was gone but she still tried to do what she felt like she needed to. After a few minutes she flushed the still clean water and as she was washing her hands she heard Remus in the other room. "Jackie no. Don't."

She then went back into the front room to help him but just as she rounded the couch the feeling was back again just this time a bit stronger causing her to grab onto the furniture for support. "Love would you please take…" he stopped as he noticed the expression on her face. "Dannie?"

A few moments went by until it passed and she smiled at him. "I think it's time."

"Time? Are you sure? You're suppose to have another two weeks."

"Seeing how this isn't the first time I've done this….yes I'm sure." she spat as another cramp came on suddenly as she turned toward the front door.

"Where do you think you're going? He asked as he frantically picked up the baby.

"There's no way I'm havin them here. I should have enough time to…" she then gritted her teeth trying to suppress her screams as she leaned backward against the wall as it hit again this time strong enough to break her water which in turn caused Jackie to start crying.

Bouncing the crying baby in his arms he rushed over to the fire place and threw the powder into the floo and quickly shouted "POPPY!"

After a few frantic moments the medi-witch's head appeared and tried to see the scene in front of her then Remus moved to the side and she instantly stepped into the room and toward the woman squatting on the floor panting. This act quickly turned Jackie's sobs into a small giggle as he clapped his hands the reached out to her "Not now little bit, I have to take care of your muma first."

Remus continued to hold onto their son as he watched her levitate Dannie back into the bedroom before he tried following them but only wound up with the door slammed in his face followed by the older woman's muffled voice through the door "She doesn't need the baby in here." but it was almost completely drown out by another one of Dannie screams causing Jackie to start crying again.

Once again he was bouncing the crying baby as he paced the room trying everything he could to soothe him but unfortunately in his frantic state it was only making matters worse.

"Where do you think your going? Get back in bed!"

"I havta shit, you wanna watch?"

"No you don't now get back in bed!"

"God Damnit put me down now! If I wind up shitting on this bed **you **are washing these sheets….**by hand**"

"Remus if you don't put that baby down now and help me in here…" Poppy ordered but he was to busy frantically looking for a safe place in the room to put his son that he didn't hear the rest, nor did he notice the playpen sitting in the corner. He then ran out of their rooms and started pounding on Severus' door but after a few moments of not getting an answer he then went to Sirius' door to do the same thing but as soon as he raised his fist to knock the door opened and jack was thrust into his friend's arms before running back to his mate.

Sirius looked down at the screaming boy who quickly tangled his hand in his hair and started pulling hard when Dannie's voice echoed in the corridor. "I'M GONNA CASTERATE YOUR ASS WHEN THIS IS OVER IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!"

"Ssh, don't worry, your Aunt Pattie said something similar to me when Jamie and AnnMarie were born but she had her wand nearby at the time. You should have seen your Aunt Lily try to wrestle it away from her." This commotion caused a few of the other staff members to open their doors to see what the commotion was but when they saw Sirius with the boy some the men cringed then chuckled to themselves as they closed their doors again while the younger women walked over to coddle the baby to try to soothe his crying but the more attention they gave him the more he tried to burry himself into Sirius' embrace crying even more. He then sighed and took the child into his home before looking down at him "I have a lot to teach you about women, you know. You're suppose to take advantage of the situation by letting them believe they're comforting you, not cry even more." The sounds Dannie kept making continued to seep through the door upsetting the child when Sirius raised his wand and cast a silencing charm in the room they were in, "You didn't see me do that, okay?" and the child's sobs started to settle. He then walked over to the rocking chair by the fireplace and sat down before slowly moving the two of them back and forth.

It was hours later when Remus and Poppy emerged from the bedroom and instantly saw Sirius sleeping in the chair holding onto Jackie with all his might as the baby sucked on his fist. Poppy didn't say a word, she just smiled and left the quarters and the now slightly larger family. Remus then walked over to his friend and bent down before placing his hand on his son's back as he moved his other hand to his friends shoulder and slightly nudged him "Siri."

"I'm not going to drop him. I'm not asleep." he mumbled in a sleepy voice as he held Jackie tighter to his chest.

"I know you won't drop him but, you may wish to go onto bed."

"I love you too Moony but you just don't excite me like that." he replied with a smirk as he opened his eyes. He then looked down at the bundle in his arms "Brings back memories this does." he sighed and slowly handed him back to his father while trying not to disturb him.

"I know old friend. I know, but we'll get him…"

Not wanting to ruin the moment by allowing the line of conversation to continue so he immediately interrupted him, "So how are they?"

"They're beautiful and so small. But not as small as this one was." he replied as he walked over to the playpen to lay the boy in it. "Wait here a moment before you go back." he then quietly crept into the bedroom only to return moments later with a squirming bundle in his arms. Sirius then moved the corner of the blanket and she scrunched up her face and started squirming even more when Remus stated "I thought you may like to meet one of your Goddaughters, Maggie."

"Remus I can't…I mean with how your…how Dannie feels about me. What would she say?

"It was her idea." he replied and Sirius' eyes widened, "With how you helped her the night Jackie was born we wanted to make you his Godfather but it was already decided that Severus would be the one for the first baby….which at that time we were certain would be Amanda. So instead of just one, you got two of them. You will accept the position won't you?" he asked as he held the infant out to his old friend.

He cleared his throat and hesitated taking the bundle in his arms but eventually did so which caused her to start squirming even more and from new scent. "You're one lucky little wiggle bug you know that? You have two very loving parents who have actually decided to smarten up and in trust you to my care if anything happens to them. Oh I can teach you so much, just think…"

"Are you going to make me rethink our decision?" Remus interrupted while unsuccessfully suppressing a yawn.

"Never. I'd better leave. You guys have had a long night." he said before leaning down and kissing the baby's cheek then finally handing her back to her father.

"Thank you again for everything Padfoot."

"Anytime Moony, anytime." he said before turning and leaving the small home.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yes I know time jumped quite a bit during this but did you really want to see all the day to day activities that don't change? Besides, this gives me a chance to move onto…well you'll see. Also updates should definately be coming more regular now. 


	32. Anniversary surprises

1-5-05

A/N: Ok Sorry about this guys but.....due to some issues I'm having with someone who WAS a reader until this chapter....I have decided to play it safe and deleted the good shit. BUT as usual if you really want to read it you can find it over on Adult fanfiction (under DemonicAngel) or on (under Demonic Angel) where they feely allow all ratings.

I hope you all had a wonderful winter holiday with whatever you may celebrate….and please take it easy tonight.

**

* * *

**

Anniversary Surprises

Another year had passed. The Marriage Law regarding Muggle-born and Half-blood students had turned the Wizarding World especially Hogwarts inside out, some children who believed their bloodline was the most pure found out differently while some couples who didn't want to separate eloped before the date that the law was effective. This whole situation had put quite a strain on just about everyone for the school then had to supply separate housing for married couples, but all in all Albus was behind it all the way. Yes he approved of the law for the simple reason that there was hope that this would help improve the Wizarding population but, what he did not expect was that once word got out to the families of First year muggle born students they would tear up their children's acceptance letter and forbid their babies to become a part of a world that allowed such a thing to happen.

Yes Dannie and Remus had their fight over it and she was more than ready to take their situation into her own hands even though there was a stipulation that had to be added for children who were of Werewolf blood due to their mating habits. Like every other half-blood child Bria received her first two petitions for marriage and they knew the third would be on its way in no time, and it wouldn't be from who they expected it to be from. That was when Remus and Severus took matters into their own hands….well they put it into the hands of their teenage children. Oh yes she was livid, to say the least. This was the last thing in the world she wanted, there were so many girls she had seen back home either that lived on the Reservation or travelled to the Gatherings that had become mothers at early ages and lost their own childhood and in her mind this was NOT going to ever happen to her child. No Bria didn't get pregnant, but she did want her to have the opportunity she never had, to date a few boys before she finally mated with one and now that chance would never come around.

In her mind there was nothing wrong with Harry, in fact any parent would be happy to have someone like him as their child's mate. He was already like a son to her and she knew he would do everything in his power to take care of her daughter but there were not only still young, they were still in school and had their lives ahead of them. But there was still the idea that they all knew that everything in this world was continuing to lead up to the obvious war that could happen any day now and what would be expected of him once it did. If things went wrong….although nobody wanted to believe it would but the chance was there. If things went wrong her daughter would be a widow before she was 25 and raising their children on her own…like she did.

So it was all agreed…before Dannie even found out about it, that the two teens would mate that one time to keep them both ineligible of this law and when they had finished their educations or training and started their careers then they would be joined. At least that was the stipulation that the guys had informed them of and it was still better than eloping….like Ron and Ann (but we won't even discuss what Sirius' reaction to that was).

As he had done many times before Remus woke up earlier than her just so he could watch her sleep. She had now been a part of his life for three of the best years he could remember. She accepted him, everything he was and everything they had been through over the past few years and she still loved him enough to give him 3 more little ones and although they were quite a handful already, they were the pride of their marriage. She knew everything he was from the time he was born and how it had all changed long before the time they had actually gotten to know one another and she didn't care. She knew they could have it all, his inheritance, his childhood home, the world but she never wanted it. She was more than happy with the little they had and she never once asked for anything more. But today today was their second anniversary and he was going to give her the world and although he learned to know how she'd react to things, this was something new but also something he was determined to do…after all, he had to tell her his news somehow.

He slowly and carefully removed his arm from underneath her, doing his best not to disturb her sleep then rose to his feet and walked over to the foot of the bed. Knowing her actions every morning he waited for her to turn onto her back before he knelt down, lifted the covers and crawled up her body licking and kissing her legs until he reached her centre. It wasn't until he ran his tongue over her opening when she separated her legs to give him easy access as he felt the blanket over his head lift slightly and he in turn lifted his head to smile up at her. "You mind telling me what the special occasion is to be woken up like this?"

He then inserted to fingers and smiled as she gasped "Don't tell me you have forgotten what today is." he replied as he pumped them in and out of her until she was right at the edge when he removed them only to lick her scent off them.

"Well I know that if it were my birthday you'd be late for work so that's not even a possibility, and it's too warm in here to be Winter Solstice, can you give me some sort of hint?" she teased.

He merely answered by lowering his head and pulled her hips toward himthen lightly licked across herserial numberwhen she gripped the sheets in her hands and once again he stopped. "I could continue to remind you this way or we could go down to the cave where I can take you up against the wall again after we bind ourselves together again."

By the look she gave him along with the smirk he lowered his head again and continued his action until her release finally came only to be quickly followed by the sound of their bedroom door hitting the wall and three small voices yelling out "Muma!" as two of them pounced onto the bed while the other landed unknowingly on his still covered backside.

As Dannie moved to sit with her back against the pillows while pulling the covers with her to cover her exposed chest Remus' backside came uncovered. Curiously the smallest climbed off his back and lifted the cover "Papa, wa do?"

"Hiding from you." he growled in response causing the child to squirm as fast as she could away from him as he lunged toward her. As soon as he grabbed her leg she let out a loud squeal as he pulled her towards him only to tickle her without mercessly. He then lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach while the other two pounced on her as Maggie continued to squirm her way out of his reach. At that point he lifted his head and clearly announced "Maggie's it!" in which the others quickly ran out of the room with Maggie right behind them. As soon as they were gone he instantly waved his hand at the door closing and locking it to keep them from being interrupted again. He then moved to hover over her body briefly until he took the edge of the covers between his teeth to pull them down again exposing her completely. Hunched down between her legs he looked up at her, "Shall we continue where we left off Madam' Lupin?"

"Don't tell me that them barging in here didn't suppress your mood at all?" he merely answered by inhaling deeply as he moved back up her body and pressing his erection against her opening. "You're hopeless."

He then leaned on one elbow while he pulled her body down so her back was flat on the bed as he slowly rubbed against her moist opening, "Seems to me that your scent proves I'm not the only hopeless one here."

* * *

He then wrapped his arm around her waist and forced her to lay on her side next to him until he was soft enough to slip out when she turned over and curled up into his embrace. "Do you know how I want to spend our anniversary?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." she replied.

"I would love to stay right here all day wrapped up in your beautiful body." he replied as he nuzzled on her ear.

Dannie pushed hi back "You've gone blind on me if you think this is beautiful."

He then rolled onto his back taking her with him when she sat up. "Nope, definitely beautiful and perfect." he stated as he ran his hands up her sides.

Trying to hold in a ticklish laugh she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok now I know you're not only definitely blind but you've suddenly become the worse bullshit artist there is."

He then unfolded her arms and held them out to her sides, "Definitely beautiful. From these…" he stated as he moved his hand to cup her breast rubbing his thumb gently over her nipples, "to this…" and his other hand moved down to her stomach only to trace one of her many remaining stretch marks, "to most definitely here." as his hand moved from her breast up to her face where he palmed her cheek then around to the back of her head pulling her toward him and started kissing her again.

Feeling his start to stiffen again she pulled back and sighed "Remus the children. We can't leave them out there much longer."

"Bria is going into her 7th year. She is more than old enough to watch them as she promised to today." he replied before he started nipping at her collar bone then moved upward to her ear "You…my love…are…not to…do a…single…thing…all…day." he stated between small nips toward her ear only to bite down on her earlobe, smiling as he felt the goose bumps appear on her skin. He then moved to look into her eyes again "With the exception of allowing me to please you in any way I see fit."

* * *

He knew his wife all too well even before they were joined, he had watched how she acted with each and every emotion and feeling and he also knew when to comfort her and although he wanted to comfort her he knew that times like this when she was in this much pain that she was the type of person who merely wanted to be left alone. He then climbed off the bed, walked over to where her head lay and knelt down before brushing the hair from her eyes hoping to express how sorry he was. He knew she understood when she slightly nodded her head then rose to his feet and headed for the shower.

When stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed he watched as she painfully and clumsily tried to rise from the bed practically jumping to her feet when her bottom made contact with the mattress. He continued to watch as she continued to slowly make her way across the room toward the bathroom but stopped directly in front of him and without saying a word she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. Remus sighed deeply as he returned the embrace then lightly kissed her head. "I am…"

"I know." she interrupted and he nuzzled her cheek with his.

"How about if while you're in the bath I get something from Severus for you?"

"No, don't bother him with this. Just see Poppy for it."

"Love, Poppy's on holiday." he replied

"And Severus is on his honeymoon."

"Trust me; their honeymoon is nothing like ours was. He may have consummated their joining as the ridiculous law stated they had to but until not only she's finished at the university but also her apprenticeship, he's not going to even touch her. Especially with Harry there all the time."

"Poor Hermione."

"No poor Severus." he smirked "Those uniforms for university students aren't any less revealing as hers was this past year. Do you realize how much time he's going to be spending in the bathroom?"

"And how revealing die you find her uniform to be?" she asked as her hand moved down his back and under the waistband of his trousers.

"Extre…" he started to say but he all too soon felt the seem of his boxers move into the crack of his ass causing him to reach behind himself and remove her hand, "I am a wolf my love and although some things never escape my sight, I am proud to say that there is only one female who will ever receive any of my intentions." he then leaned down to kiss her briefly "Now how about you take that bath for I have some plans for you today." and before she could say anything he left her embrace and went into the other room.

When she finally emerged from the shower and into the vanity she noticed next to her clothes was a small vial filled with a blue substance along with a note next to it. "Severus supplied this numbing salve even though I probably left him with a lot of questions on why it was needed. If you would like assistance in applying it, just let me know." she smiled then dipped her finger into it only to notice that her finger immediately went numb. That was when she heard voices from the front room.

"It's not like we did anything that we haven't done before."

"That's not helping your case at all. You know the only reason we permitted you and Harry to mate was to keep you both ineligible for that ridiculous law."

"But we're already officially engaged. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that you still have a year left here before you go onto the university all before your joining. I am not…"

"Maybe I don't want to go to the university."

Remus' voice was quiet for a moment but she could still sense the frustration that rose in him when he finally stated what sounded like it was coming through gritted teeth "That will be your decision but I hope that the two of you will at least have enough common sense not to ruin his training by starting a family so early. Until the time comes for you to graduate you will be in either these quarters or your dorm room by 9 pm every night and not leave them afterwards for any reason."

"But curfew for 7th years isn't until…"

"**9 pm!** Do you want to go back to it being at sunset?" Dannie couldn't hear Bria's answer but she soon heard him continue a bit quieter than before "As for this morning. You told your mum and I that our gift would be you taking care of your brother and sisters so that we could have some time alone."

"I did take care of them. I bathed, dressed, and fed them this morning alone."

"You also allowed them to go running into our bedroom at the most inappropriate time." he stated.

"I'm sorry. The promised they would stay in their room while I took a shower."

"They aren't even 2 yet. If you wanted to shower then you should have done so before they woke up."

"Before they woke up? Do you know how early they're up every morning?"

"Matter of fact I do. Just like I know exactly how late you came home last night." Remus paused as he heard Dannie open the bedroom door. "Now I'm taking your mum today and we won't be home until late so you have until midnight to finish with your gift to us."

"Wait a second; I didn't think you'd be gone all day. Harry and I have plans with…"

"I don't want to hear of what kind of plans the two of you have. You broke curfew by 4 hours last night also you should never have made plans after you told us what our gift was. You will stay here tonight and watch your brother and sisters today as you promised. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." she mumbled then rose from the couch and went into the back bedroom where her siblings were.

Remus then followed only to stop in front of his wife as she tied a beaded leather belt around her peasant blouse "How are you feeling? Did the salve work?"

"A little better but I haven't used it yet. I thought you may wish to…" but before she could finish the sentence he had backed her into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Later that evening after a day of shopping in Muggle London and Diagon Alley followed by dinner the two of them apparated into Hogsmeade with a small pop when Dannie loosened the grip her arms had around his neck. "Thank you for today. She said as she stood on the balls of her feet and brushed her lips over his before pulling back "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were keeping some sort of big secret from me until you can decided how to tell me about it."

"I just felt like spoiling my mate," he paused as he removed her hands from his neck then ran his fingers up and down the binding marks still clear as ever that were on her arm, "…my wife. I just want to make sure you're as happy with our life as I am."

She then reached up and cupped his chin so he'd look in her eyes. "How can you possibly think that I wouldn't be just as happy with our life here? I definitely don't need new clothes or a day in the city to make me happy. If anything it scares the shit outta me with the cost of everything."

"I don't want you to worry about how much anything costs. That's my job and if I didn't feel we could afford today and more then I would have never done it."

Dannie took a step backward and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him "Remus I know you said no questions and I don't want to fight about this but, I can't help but worry. We have 1 child starting the University next year and 3 more that are constantly out growing their clothes."

He reached out and took her by the hand leading her to a nearby bench when they sat down and he pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. "I received this a few months ago and I've been trying to think of a time and way to tell you about it ever since." he paused as he fumbled with it as he handed it to her, "You know what I was born into and how I lost it all. Well, um, do you remember the magistrate who resigned over Deloris' trial?" she nodded "It seems he took it upon himself to have everything returned to me."

"What do you mean everything?" she asked as she started to open to parchment.

"The deed to the family house, my inheritance, title, everything I had." he then placed his hand on her leg as he saw the expression on her face as she looked at the open parchment. "Not to mention what he considered a substantial amount to compensate for the years I had to live without it. That there is what's left after I had equal amounts put into accounts for each of the children."

Just as he expected she tossed the paper at him and rose to her feet, "Give it back."

"Back to whom? Love, my parents are dead and Deloris will spend the rest of her life in the centre. You know that."

"I don't care who you give it to. I've seen what happens to families and I although I care for Draco as much as the others, I saw how spoiled he was. I don't want that happening to our children, they need to learn to…" they both stopped and waited for a couple to walk past them.

"Love will you please listen to me." he waited for her to turn and face him again. "The Marriage Law was just the beginning of everything. All the laws are changing, hell there's even a group out there trying to make it so that people like us won't be able to work anymore. When that's passed…"

"It won't be."

"It was before and in time it will be again." he then rose to his feet and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "As I said, I already set aside enough money for each of the children to have the best private schooling available and still have good lives if they are unable to work. As for us, even if that law is passed tomorrow we'll be perfectly fine for the next hundred years."

"I still don't like it."

"I promise you, nothing will change. Until that law is passed, the money will just sit at Gringotts untouched…with the exception of the few times each year when I feel to need to spoil you like this again, or vice versa."

Still not comfortable of the whole idea she realized she had no choice but to accept their new situation so she forced a smirk and nodded. He then took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow while they walked slowly down the street watching the lights in all the shops turn down to show they were closing for the evening. When they reached the other side of the small village Dannie noticed that one small run down shop was still lit up, "Do you mind if we stop by for a bit? I've wanted to ask Grandfather if he'll oversee the kids naming ceremony."

Without a word he led her to the door and opened it while the old plump witch behind the counter was startled awake from the sound of the bell chiming. "Oh dear, I'm sorry but we're closed for the evening. Do you mind coming back in the morning?" she stated with an accent that was almost familiar to Dannie.

"We're not her to shop. We were hoping to talk to Grandfather. Is he still awake?" Dannie asked.

The woman looked at the couple curiously "Grandfather? I'm sorry but there's nobody here named Grandfather."

Dannie gave Remus a confused look before he asked the woman, "I'm sorry that we disturbed you then but, would you happen to know where the gentleman who use to run this shop moved to?"

"I'm sorry my boy but other than my granddaughter's mate, Oliver, I know of no other man who could have worked here and I've been here over thirty years now."

Not only were both of them more confused than ever but he was also quite aggravated with this strange woman with what she was telling him. "I don't want to offend you ma'am but I have to let you know. I was a guest Grandfather's here just over two years ago. I stayed in the small bedroom just off the back door at that time and although I know of Sarah and Oliver, never once during my stay did I meet you."

She looked as if she was lost in thought for a few moments "Oh! You must be that wolf boy that stayed with my Willy while I was visiting family over the summer. He's told me about you many times." she finally replied excitedly.

"So you do know him, William Meyer." Dannie sighed.

"I knew he quite well, after all we were joined." she replied as she walked around the counter and hugged each of them. "I'm Madeline. Come come come." she finished as she led them to the back kitchen. "It's so good to meet people who know Willy. Ever since he crossed I don't meet that many that knew him. Especially here."

Stunned by hearing the last sentence Dannie grabbed Remus' hand before stopping in her tracks. "Crossed? I'm sorry we had no idea. When did it happen?"

They watched as she walked over and smiled at a picture of a much younger version of her husband on the wall before reaching into the cabinet next to it and pulling out a scrap book. "Not surprised at all knowing him as well as I did." she then padded over to the dinning room table and flopped the book onto it before directing them to two other chairs next to her. "Sit, sit." Dannie reluctantly took the chair next to the older woman while Remus stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Always claiming of how his mama and sisters were wolves. Never met them myself so I don't really know if his claim on his spirit was true or not but from what I learned about spirit animals while I lived in the states, he was more of a coyote. Oh the trickster! Always confusing people and leaving me behind to let them in on the truth." she then opened the book and flipped through the pages "Here we go. This was the last picture taken of my Willy and I. It was taken just a few weeks before he moved on." she stated as she turned the book to Dannie's direction.

The two of them stared at the black and white photo. While Remus was looking at the man in it, Dannie was staring at the house and forest behind them "He looks so much…" he stopped speaking as Dannie pointed at the date at the bottom. _17 April 1972._

"So much younger than the Willy you met? Oh I now dearie. No, my love has been gone from this world for just over 32 years now." she paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "A horrible night that was, so many things happened." Dannie continued to stare at the photo as she listened carefully to what the woman said. "I'll never forget that night. He was outside tending to the garden at the small house we were renting from a lovely young couple. Together they owned all that land behind the house at that time, a good 100 acres of it. Anyway he noticed some flames coming from above the trees and I heard the last words he ever said before he left. "Call the fire department love! Quick!" Well you know how men are, something like that catches their eye and they wonder aimlessly toward it, not paying any attention to their surroundings." she then blew her nose on a tissue before continuing. "Well, while I was calling for help the next thing I know there was the blaring horn of one of those big trucks that the Muggles use to transport stuff followed by the squealing of brakes. I…I dropped the phone instantly and ran out to see what happened and there was the truck stopped in front of our home with our landlord doing everything he could to help my Willy.

"It wasn't his fault, Willy wondered into the road and he was such a good man. He stayed there doing everything he could for him, talking, singing, everything just to try to help but I know his mind was on that fire that night. I tried to explain to the Reservation police but because I was an outsider they wouldn't listen so Jack was arrested for involuntary manslaughter."

She couldn't move, breath, and it felt as if her heart stopped. The name was said but she wasn't sure she had heard the older woman correctly and it wasn't until she felt Remus grip her shoulder that she moved her hand up to his and asked "Jack?"

"Oh yes, Jack. He and his wife Gabby were our landlords at the time. Such a lovely couple they use to invite us and our daughter over to their home for every holiday as if we were part of their family. I use to watch that little girl and her cousins every few weeks so that their parents could go out. I'll never forget she had such brightness in her eyes until that night. I think I have a picture of the fearsome foursome somewhere around here, I don't know just exactly where though; it's been so long since I've seen it.

"Anyway where was I? Oh, Jack was arrested for involuntary manslaughter that night and it wasn't until the next morning when I went to the police station again to beg those men to release him because it was all an accident when I learned what the cause of the fire was." It was at that time that the older woman looked up from the book and watched the couple's expression as she turned the page. On one side of the book there was an article and photo announcing the arrest of Jack Lightpaws while on the other page there was another newspaper clipping showing a side view picture a child kneeling on the ground digging her fingers into the dirt screaming and crying as a hand has her head lifted by her hair forcing her to face a large fire in front of her.

After weeks of investigation the case revolving around the murder of Gabriella Lightpaws has been closed. The police chief has made this decision due to the fact that they are unable to come up with any suspects that may have been involved. In the meantime the child, Angel, is now a guest of the community foster care system until her father, Jack Lightpaws, has finished his prison sentence…..photo provided by unknown source.

Madeline was then quiet as she watched Dannie run her finger over the part of the fire and mouthed _Mama._ "Your aunt, uncle and I spent that day rushing from house to house and store to store collecting every single paper that day just to burn them so we could keep you from seeing that article or being harassed by others that read it. It wasn't until I arrived back at the house that I saw it sitting on the table in front of Amber and I knew I had to keep it safe for you." She then reached out and lifted the younger woman's chin then moved her thumb to wipe away one of the tears that streamed down, "He never told you the real reason why he went away the day this happened did he?"

Dannie shook her head "No he didn't. I…I always figured that he didn't want any…"

"Oh Merlin no child. Jack loved you and Gabby more than life itself; you two were his whole world. The last things he ever wanted was to leave you or for you to think poorly of him. When the time finally came that he was tried we knew he would get some sort of sentence so we did everything we could to fight for him because we knew that the separation would kill both of you. I really wish we could have done something more but the verdict came down to 10 years, 5 with good behaviour. The system refused to let Amber and I see you before we left to come here but they let me see Jack one last time. It was then that I let him know what I was and reassured him that you would be well protected until he was able to return to you and your home. I've wondered for so long what ever happened to you after that day you were taken from my home but my Willy, he always told me that you had a strong spirit and how in time all would be right. You are alright aren't you? You're finally where you belong?" Dannie leaned her head back against Remus' chest and looked up at him before nodding.

"So you knew who she was when she walked in the door?" he asked.

"No my dear I didn't. It wasn't until I saw the two of you looking at the photo of Willy and I. While you were looking at him, I could easily tell that she looking behind us. There are many forests in this world but no matter what, the child I knew back then was a child who knew not only the land but each and every tree shrub and rock on that land intimately. The way her eyes brightened when she saw her playground were the same as the eyes of the little girl I once knew who was allowed out to play there after a rain storm. I am so glad that you have finally found your place on this earth little one…" she paused as the coo-coo clock on the wall chimed 10:00 "I would love to sit and visit with you some more but I have to get some rest. I have a trip to make in the morning."

Dannie then rose from her chair before leaning down to hug the older woman as she whispered "Thank you." in her ear.

"It was my pleasure my dear." she said then when Remus went the shake her hand she pulled him down into a hug as well then quickly released him. "Now you take care of those little ones of yours, for I have a feeling that you'll all need each other's strength all too soon." she said.

Madeline went back to looking through the old book as the two of them left the shop and as he closed the door behind them Remus looked at Dannie as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek, "Are you…?"She just leaned into his hand as she smiled and gave him a nod before stepping toward him and wrapping her arm around his around her back while his arms wrapped around her shoulder and he led her back home.

As the two of them made their way back to the castle not a word was said until they reached the staff wing when he finally asked, "Would you like some time alone so you can floo your father about this?"

"No I'd better not. If he had any idea that I know about this then he'd just distance himself from us again. It's best if we just act like we never found out."

When they stopped in front of their quarters he turned her around to face him and once again asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I actually think I am." she replied as she raised her arms up to his shoulders using her fingers to tickle the back of his neck." "If I'm not mistaken Professor, we still have some time left alone before our anniversary is over."

He then pinned her against the wall, "If I'm not mistaken I do believe I'm being propositioned by the lovely and most amazing Lady Lupin." he stated as he started kissing her neck.

She then moved her arm down to his crotch and started palming his length, "I'm not sure. I've never heard of any Lady propositioning a professor like this?"

His hand then moved up her body stopping to cup her breast, "It's been along time since I've had to worry about proper protocol but I think there just may be some exception if they are in the privacy of their own home, or even a deserted corridor." he replied as he started to lean in to kiss her when they heard a loud familiar squeal of **MINE** coming from Severus' quarters.

She leaned her head back against the wall as he rested his forehead against hers "Jackie." they sighed in unison.

"I'll go check on the girls while you see what's going on. Besides, if Bria's still awake then her and I will be having a long talk." she suggested as she opened the door next to her as he took a step back.

He then turned to knock on the door when he heard Hermione shout out "Severus I can't get it away from them. Do you mind helping me?"

Quickly followed by "**No my fawy!**"

"Ow you little brat. Wait until your father finds out!" Upon hearing the commotion he knocked hard upon the door and it was thrust open almost instantly by Hermione who was wearing only an oversized shirt, "Professor."

"You're one of us now Hermione, please it's Remus." he stated. "I hate to bother the two of you again today but we just got home and I could have sworn…" before he could finish his sentence she stepped from the door when he heard the bathroom door slam shut just before seeing not only his son but the girls as well, in wolf form, growling playfully as they had a three-way tug a war with something black. He then brought his thumb and index finger to his mouth and let out a loud whistle which caught the children's attention as the girls instantly changed and Jackie fell on his bottom to the ground as he hugged the thing tightly to his chest. "Do any of you care to tell me what is going on?"

Red faced with streaks of tears from his eyes and snot running from his nose the boy climbed to his feet and padded over to his father, who bent down to one knee, while he wiped his nose on the thing a few times along the way. "Day _sniff _day no lea fuwy awon." he said then leaned against Remus leg and wiped his nose on it again.

It was then that Hermione cringed before peaking at the bathroom door again when it suddenly slammed shut again grabbing Remus' attention. At that point Amanda piped in "No Acs fuwy 'e no sawe."

"Fuwy lib 'ewe papa" Maggie stated while pointing at the bathroom.

Remus then turned his attention back to Jackie and asked "Is that one of your animals or did you find it here like your sisters state?"

The boy wiped his nose on it again before replying "'Ewe but id onwy 'ewe so id mine."

He then brushed the boy's hair from his face "No Jackie it's not yours. Your animals are at home in your room. This is…" he paused as he took it out of the small hands and examined it then do his best to suppress a laugh. "…this is your Uncle Severus and I'm quite sure that he misses it right now just as much as you miss your animals when your sisters take them. Why don't you go put it back where you found it?"

As the girls climbed onto his lap, Remus and Hermione watch as Jackie padded his way to the bathroom, "I've noticed they're more articulate than my cousins were when they were that age. Is that because of them being werewolves?"

"I'm not sure." he replied "Dannie said Bria was the same way when she was the same age. They've always been ahead on everything they've done; crawling, walking, and talking. Even Jack was crawling around after his first change and we were afraid he'd be slower than the others. As it is he has a hard enough time with these two gaining up on him constantly. Every one of his stuffed animals has been shredded at least once." He then looked around the room at the mess he knew his little ones made there "Listen, I am truly sorry about all this. Bria was suppose to be watching them so I'm not quite sure why they're here. My best guess is that they wore her out since they can be quite a handful at times."

"That is an understatement." Severus said causing Remus to turn towards him. "Go ahead and laugh. If I remember right the bet was what? 10 Galleons?" and he started counting some coins in his hands.

Jack then came running up with a huge smile on his face and still hugging the snotty wig to his chest. "Papa, Seb say I 'eep" he squealed.

Remus looked from the boy back to his friend, "Keep it and get yourself a new one but only on the condition that you tell me what happened."

As he put the coins back into his pocket he walked over to the couch and sat down, "Do you remember last winter when I was in the infirmary?"

"Yes but we never did hear why you were in there."

Severus then glanced over at his bride and smirked. "Well that was the result of a certain insufferable know-it-all continuing to disobey instructions by helping the worse student in class by adding slug tails to his potion even though he had already added them."

Hermione seemed as if she was respond to that but before she could they all heard incoherent shouting coming from across the hall.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile

As soon as Dannie entered their quarters she walked back to the girls' bedroom and in not hearing anything she opened the door slightly to check on them but the shadows from the window made it appear that they were bundled up in their beds asleep. Next she went into the kitchen, filled a bucket with ice, and took a bottle of champagne she had hidden in the back of the fridge and placed it in it then grabbed two glassed from the cabinet before going to her bedroom and placing them on the nightstand. Lost in thought of everything she had learned that evening, not only the news her husband had given her but most importantly every question she ever had about her father was answered. She was a bit surprised that she never remembered any of them but she didn't remember very many things about the time before her mama crossed. She then strolled over to the mirror and undid her braid before she heard a strange noise coming from where the other bedrooms were.

She walked out of their room, glanced at the front door only to see it still closed, and then headed towards the back. She stopped outside each bedroom to listen through the doors but it wasn't until she made it to Bria's room when she not only noticed that the scent in the air was different but she clearly heard "Mmm that feels good."

Immediately she threw open the door and instantly she saw the backside of who she knew was definitely not her daughter stretched out and moving on top something on the bed. "You have 5 seconds to get out of here **NOW!**"

Completely startled Bria threw the body off her as she sprung to sit up, "Mom we…"

"One"

"Harry get…"

"Two"

Harry was frantically looking for his clothes throughout the dark room while Bria was desperately trying to apologize.

"Three"

He found his trousers and started to try to get them on.

"**Four**"

"Aunt Dannie Please….I'm…"

"**FIVE**" was all she said before she grabbed the hair on the top of his head and dragged him through their quarters while all he could do was hold his pants over his genitals.

"Aunt Dannie Please I'm Sorry!" he shouted.

"**Don't you ever fuckin call me that again. I trusted you and this is what I find**?"

* * *

Back at Severus', Remus had Maggie climb onto his back and as she wrapped her arms around his neck she asked "Papa, I mo'ee?"

He then reached around his back and tickled her side causing her to start squirming "No you're a wiggle bug with far to much energy for as late as it is." He then picked up Amanda in one arm before rising to his feet and taking Jackie by the hand. "Again I must apologize for the intrusion tonight."

"That's quite alright." Severus replied "The experience helped me decide that I am definitely going to retire before these three start classes."

"Bu' papa, Bwe a mo'ee. Why no I be to?" Maggie asked.

"Bria's not a monkey." he said while trying to suppress a yawn.

"'awy say s'e is." Amanda stated "S'e 'is fi'er mo'ee."

In hearing that Remus froze and stared at Severus who was returning the shocked look.

It was then that Dannie stormed into the room and released Harry's hair as she flung him toward the wall then looked over at Severus. "**This** is **yours**. I don't ever want to find **it** in my home **or** on top **my** daughter **ever again**."

She then walked over to Remus, took Maggie off his back and Jackie by the hand when the boy asked "Muma, wa a fin'er mokee?"

Dannie then looked from Remus to Severus and Hermione only to see all of them staring at Harry so she then walked over to him, "Maybe you would like to answer that question? I'm quite curious on what your reply to my toddler is." she growled.

Still covering himself he raised his head and looked up at the woman who was the closest thing to a mother he could remember having and the only thing he could come up with that came from his heart was "I'm sorry, I don't know…"

"You're only sorry because you were caught in mid rut. Go to your room…**now**!" Severus ordered as his face started to grow red with anger. Harry rose to his feet and stared at his father when he noticed that his face was as red as the top of his head and all he could do at that point was stare in disbelief. "**I said NOW!**" and the boy then ran back to his room while Severus ran his hand over his head. "Remus, Dannie…I'm at a loss for words right now. I really don't know how to…"

"You don't need to say anything, you weren't alone in the decision to allow them to mate the first time." Dannie replied. "After all, the laws all state that they're adults now and should be joined. I was just hoping…"

"Al least we have another year before they're both at the university." Remus stated.

"But they can both apparate." Dannie replied. "Who's to say they won't leave school to see one another?"

"Well since they're both old enough to apparate then they're both old enough to work." Severus stated. "If Bria is caught off the grounds without permission this term then I hate to remind you but she'll be expelled. As for Harry. He already knows that if he doesn't graduate from the university then he doesn't receive the inheritance from Lily. If I let him…"

"That's fine for Harry, but I want Bria to graduate. I don't want her being like the majority of the girls on the reservations. That is why I was against this whole thing to begin with and why I was so upset with the two of you."

"You didn't let me finish. If Harry is caught on the school grounds without permission from me then the tuition is revoked, his schooling ends and no inheritance."

"That's fine but you guys have a month until school starts." Hermione finally piped in, "How are you going to keep them from sneaking off together before then?"

Remus and Dannie looked at each other and nodded "We'll take care of that." he stated "We'll see you guys tomorrow." then they went back home and put the three toddlers to bed.

* * *

The next morning it was almost 11 by the time Bria woke up to the site of her father standing in the doorway with an empty backpack. "Um, what's going on?"

"I seem to remember a certain conversation you and I had yesterday morning."

"About last night…I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"No excuses." he stated, "Your mother and I trusted you to keep your work and watch over your brother and sisters yesterday like you promised you would. That does not mean to let them go wondering over to Severus and Hermione's in the middle of the night while you and Harry…"

"But we didn't…"

"Don't lie to me. Your mum told me what she saw when she stopped you two." he interrupted. "You have until noon to be dressed and packed to leave."

"Pack? Where am I…"

"Yes pack. You will be leaving in an hour and you won't be retuning until the first day of term with the other students on the train." he informed her before turning and walking out of the room.

Bria immediately jumped off her bed and ran into the living room after him. "Mom, dad's telling me I'm leaving." Dannie didn't reply, she just rose from the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Mom?" the girl questioned as she grabbed her mother's arm.

Dannie then turned and took a step so close to the girl their noses were almost touching, "Do you realize what could have happened to them last night while you were getting fucked?"

"They were at Uncle Severus'!"

"And you're lucky they were. What if they would have decided to leave the castle last night? They could have fallen in the lake, gotten lost in the forest, anything. I trusted you yesterday. You gave us a present of watching them on our anniversary and you didn't."

Tears were now streaming down the girl's face. Never once had she seen her mom upset with her enough to send her away. "Mom please, I said I'm sorry. I won't ever…"

"You're out of here today. I suggest you do as your father said and get in there and get packed or you'll have nothing except the clothes on your back to wear while you're gone." With that said she turned and left the girl standing there.

It was just before noon when Bria finally emerged from her bedroom with her bag stuffed to capacity when she saw her parents standing next to the fireplace. "Can I at least say goodbye to Harry? He'll be leaving for the university before the term begins."

"I was under the impression that, that was what you were doing with him last night." Dannie replied.

"Would you at least tell me where I'm going?"

Remus merely directed her to into the fireplace then once she was in he threw the powder at her feet and stated very clearly "The Res." and she was gone in the burst of flames.

As soon as she realized her feet were touching the ground again and her head stopped spinning she heard a very familiar voice "Wado Nicca. You'd better hurry up and get into the truck or I'm gonna be late for my delivery."

"Hi papaw, I'll just walk back to the house and wait for you there. I don't want you being late." she replied.

"Who ever said you were goin to the house?" Jack asked. "From what I understand you are in need of constant supervision over the next few weeks so you're goin to be with me on the road. I've already spoken to my manager and he's got me down for every driver unload load that comes up. I just might be able to pay off the truck early with the extra money you're going to be earning for me." Before she could come up with something so say to complain he turned left the office while she speechlessly followed behind.

TBC

* * *

Please Review

Ok now….no killing the author over doing that to poor Severus.

For those of you who don't know….The Marriage Law was a challenge over in the WIKTT group. I don't have all the details on it but IMO it produced some of the most amazing stories over on AFF. If you're not fond of this pairing...oh well it's your decision but I just to let you know....it's not something that will be a major role in the rest of the story. If you decide not to read the rest of the story because of it....that's also your decision...

This story has been planned and outlined like this for over a year now and I will not in any way change how the story is because of it.

One final note….I can't believe that I forgot to announce this on the last chapter….HUGE CONGATS to David Thewlis and Anna Friel.(long time girlfriend….grrrr) for the pregnancy! Yes folks, if you haven't heard yet, Anna was told years ago that she would never have a baby and well…..I guess those werewolf tendencies just wouldn't hear of that. Anyway…once again CONGRATS to the two of them….I'm sure that they'll make wonderful parents to a beautiful baby,


	33. Expected but Unwanted Surprises

**__**

From Fanfiction

Karen: Thank you….I work as a CSR for a nationwide trucking company so I know very well how close he'll be able to look after her. Just like I know of how much work she'll be doing unloading those trucks.

Brenda: Thanks Girl!!!! Glad to hear the news of his future visit….Tell 'Little Harry' that 'Draco' and I say hello….also call me sometime….we've gotta hook up for the 'Book Release Party' this time.

**From Adult Fanfiction**

**From Forever Fandom**

* * *

Thank you….I work as a CSR for a nationwide trucking company so I know very well how close he'll be able to look after her. Just like I know of how much work she'll be doing unloading those trucks. Thanks Girl!!!! Glad to hear the news of his future visit….Tell 'Little Harry' that 'Draco' and I say hello….also call me sometime….we've gotta hook up for the 'Book Release Party' this time. 

**_Unwanted but Expected Surprises_**

Three years had gone by and during this time Jamie had become Voldemort's right hand man due to the brutal murder of his own mother, Patricia. All the anger he had felt towards her over the years had completely disappeared when Sirius learned of the news and he focused it on the boy that he no longer recognized as his son.

This was no longer their world that they could together raise their family in and they knew it. The attacks on villages grew so frequent that it didn't matter if the town was Muggle, Magical, or mixed for the Marriage Law that had taken place sentenced just as many pure-blood wizards or witches to death as the muggle-born or half-blood ones. Most of the attacks that were led by Jamie were calculated so carefully and happened so quick that nobody knew when or where they would take place and there were never any witnesses to any events.

Just as Remus had said, the law forbidding werewolves from working was once again in effect and active immediately. While Dannie's position as an assistant was terminated immediately, Remus was allowed to remain as a professor for two more weeks while Hogwarts struggled to find a replacement before the Ministry found one for them. Bria also felt the weight of the law as it also refused for her to continue her education outside a special private school for students with certain conditions as they so politely called it. It was then that she joined the Order while Harry continued his training and education to become an Auror.

With all their belongings packed and arrangements made Albus had thrown together their farewell dinner in which everyone including former students had shown up for which made it a more tearful occasion than they wanted. Every staff member had become an aunt or uncle to the three children that at the age of 5 knew every inch of the castle better than Fred and George could ever have.

The next day the five of them spent their last morning in the forest running around playing hide-n-seek until the adults were exhausted. Dannie lay back with her head on Remus' lap along the lake as they watched the three children chase each other through the trees when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion echoing across the grounds. She immediately sat up and watched as he whistled for the little ones. "Remus what was that?"

"The wards." he replied and the two of them quickly ran to gather the kids who hadn't heard their father's call. As soon as they were all together he removed his robe and transfigured it into a bandana before turning to his mate. "Do you remember the passage I showed you from the back of the castle?" she nodded "I need you to take the kids through it and back to our quarters" Again she nodded then instantly changed then he took the bandana and tied it around her neck before turning to the trio. "The four of you are going to have a little race. Jackie, you're going to ride on your mum and make sure you hang on tight while your sisters run with you. Girls, I need the two of you to stay with your mum no matter what. Understand?"

All excited about being able to race, the kids eagerly agreed and while the girls changed, Remus picked up their son and put him on the wolf's back and he quickly grabbed onto the cloth. Dannie then turned and looked toward her mate who saw the concern in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm just going to check out the damage then I'll be right behind you." he stated before he ran toward the front of the castle with his wand in hand. The three wolves then quickly made their way through the forest until they were at the tree line with only a field in front of them left to cross.

Dannie quickly transformed back and started looking at the commotion going on between the older students, aurors that suddenly were appearing from nowhere and a large group of Death eaters. "Muma are we going to run some more?" the boy asked.

"In just a moment Jackie." she replied as she waited for a point when she thought it would be safe.

"Oh look, magic lights. Can I go and watch them?"

"No."

"Please? See, papa and Bria are out there. I'll stay with them I promise." he begged as he pointed toward the field.

"That's a class for the older kids and some volunteers from the group your sister is with. If someone accidentally hits you with those lights…." She paused for a moment "Ok I need you to lie down on my back and wrap your arms around my neck as you hang on the bandana, we're going to go super fast now. Get ready."

She then changed back to her wolf form and he did as she instructed while she looked over at the two cubs that were tackling each other and let out a loud growl toward them. As soon as she felt the almost to tight of a grip the boy had on her as he not only grabbed the bandana again but also some of her fur she then made the cubs pass her as they ran across the field to the castle while she kept watch out of the corner of her eye at the commotion. As she approached the side of the building she started to slow down when something hit her in the side and sent her flying.

Fighting his way to the same secret passage Remus heard both a loud yelp and the screaming of a child from behind him. When he turned around he noticed Dannie changing back before she slowly rose to her feet then stumbling as she bent back down to try to pickup the boy. He then ran toward the two of them yelling "**Get inside I've got him."** and before she knew it he was scooping up their son then grabbing her hand as they ran as fast as possible into the school and to their quarters. Once inside Dannie took the crying boy from him and sat down on the couch as Remus warded the door before sitting down next to her and taking him back to examine the boy's leg.

"Papa, is he gonna be alright?" Amanda asked as she and her twin climbed on Dannie's lap.

The boy's crying slowly turned into quiet sobs as the pain subsided and Remus brushed the tears from his cheeks as he replied "No worries, your brother will be fine. Won't you?" he nodded in response then Remus stood up and placed him on the couch. "I need to talk to your mum in the other room for a few moments. While we're in there I need you all to be as quiet as mice and under no circumstances are you to open the door for anyone."

"Yes papa. " The girls replied in unison as they quickly climbed off their seat while he held out his hand and helped Dannie to her feet and lead her into the bedroom.

Once the couple was alone he cast a silencing spell on the room. "Jackie said that Bria was out there as well."

"Don't worry, we've been working with her and the others since you arrived, besides Harry is with her. You know he wouldn't let anything go wrong."

"But Remus…"

"No buts. We knew this day would happen sooner or later and I need to and the kids to go back…"

"NO"

"Dannie. Love, listen…"

"Not without you. I'm not loosing you again, not to another war."

"I swear you will not loose me. This is it. Voldemort has his highest ranking people out there and you know he wouldn't attack the school if he didn't believe he'd win."

"That's why you can't go back out there. If something happens…"

"Nothing will happen." he replied but she turned her back to try to keep him from seeing her cry. "Dannie please. None of you are safe here and I need to be able to help them. I have to be there in case Sirius or Ann comes across Jamie…"

"Jamie? But…"

"I told you he brought out his best. That's why you have to go back to the reservation." he said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "Please love, for me. I need to know that you and the kids are safe and the only way for that to happen is for all of you to go back."

"What about their powers? If the slightest mistake or anyone finds out what they are…"

"I'll bind their powers." he reluctantly replied and he felt her loose the battle and start crying. He then turned her around and embraced her "Love please, I know. Oh Merlin I know."

"I…I can't do this again…I can't loose you."

"And you won't. I will be there as soon as I can. I can't loose you either. Please we've know it would come and we planned for it." he begged as he rested his head on top hers as his tears broke free. He felt her nod and he pulled her as close as possible and the two of them held onto each other as their lives depended on it. Finally he broke the embrace and looked down into her swollen bloodshot eyes, "Ready?" he asked but she looked away and the two of them walked back into the front room arm in arm and the kids stopped playing on the floor and looked back and forth between their parents.

"What's wrong muma?" Maggie, asked.

He then unwrapped his arm from her before walking over the trio and sitting next to them on the floor while she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Listen. You and your mum are going on a trip for awhile to see your papaw and aunt. While you're gone I want…"

"Aren't you going too?" Amanda asked.

He shook his head "I have to…"

"No he's not. He and muma are fighting." Jackie stated

"Why are you fighting?" Amanda asked.

"Are you gonna get diborced?" Maggie piped in

"No! Oh Merlin no. I would never divorce your mum."

"The why is she crying? She wouldn't unless you were…"

"Jackie, I promise we weren't fighting. I was crying because it's been such a long time since your papa and I've been apart." she somewhat lied

The little boy stood up keeping his weight off his injured leg as he crossed his arms over his chest "Prove you're not fighting then."

"Yea prove it. You can't kiss her if you're not fighting so…" Maggie said as she imitated her brother.

Remus looked at the kids then at Dannie as she smiled at the scene before he crawled over to the couch then snaked his way up her frame until they were eye to eye, "Shall we prove them wrong Madame' Lupin?" Before she could answer he passionately captured her mouth. The two of them continued their display as he moved his hand to the small of her back slowly leaning her backwards until she was laying on her back and his other hand discretely moved under her shirt, across her skin to the silky feeling of her bra then ran his thumb over the perk nipple when they heard "EEWWW" from the three on the other side of the room and they were brought back to reality.

The two of them finally stood up and walked over to the fireplace and hugged her again before she stepped back into it while he bent down and hugged the girls separately as he mouthed a small spell before kissing their heads and motioning for them to stand with their mom. Finally he turned to his son and picked him up and walked him over toward the rest of his family as the little boy clung as tight as he could onto his neck. "I need you to keep a close eye on your sisters and make sure they behave themselves…alright?" he whispered then mouthed the same spell before handing him to Dannie. He then kissed her again "Those lips are my lips. I'll be back for them, I swear." he stated then stepped out and grabbed a handful of powder. "Ok now all three of you hang on tight to your mum and keep saying 'The Res.' over and over as loud as you can until you stop." The kids nodded as the girls each clung onto her legs and the boy wrapped his arms around her neck before he threw it at their feet and the kids immediately started shouting the words.

Just as they started their decent Dannie kept her eyes on her mate and watched as their door flew open with a loud blast. She continued to look upward as their previous location turned into nothing but a bright green light followed by dust falling toward them. Next thing she knew he feet were on the ground again and she found her voice again as she stood there screaming "**REMUS NO!**" into the floo.

The girls went running over to Jenny immediately when they saw her sitting in front of the office desk talking to Dan while Jackie squirmed until he was out of his mother's arms. "Oh my God, Angel" Jenny said as she took the little ones in her arms and watched Dannie cling onto the bricks.

"Give me the powder I have to go back." she shouted.

Dan rose from his seat and headed over to the fireplace "You know you can't go back without magic now come out of there."

Jack came running in the room as soon as he heard his daughter's screams. "I have to go back…I have to know he's ok!"

"Angel get out of there now!" Jack commanded.

She then turned and looked at him "No Papa. I'm not leaving him…I have to…" she then collapsed on the soot covered ground.

Jack then walked over, picked her up and took her into the back bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Angel, what happened?" he asked but she just curled up continued to cry hysterically as he held her as tight as he could until she had worn herself out so much she was asleep.

* * *

"Severus came by today. He said the war was over and that Bria would have come herself but she needs to recover in the hospital. He didn't tell me how long it's been over but from what I can tell it hasn't been that long.

I had to ask about you and how bad your injuries were since you didn't come to tell me the news yourself. That's when he got all quiet and refused to look me in the eye. He claims you haven't been seen since the day it started. I don't' know what to believe. Is he just telling me this because you have some serious injuries? If you do I don't care we can work past those.

Do you remember the promise you made? You swore you would be here as soon as you could. How long will that be? Why won't he tell me where you are? It's been over a year since we said our See-ya's, why haven't you sent an owl or anything to let me know what's going on? What happened after we left? Do you know the kids still cry for you every night? Do you know I used up all the floo powder trying to reach you? I miss you my love….please come and bring us home.

Where are you?"_

* * *

_

Please Review


	34. Time Passes on

__

**From Fanfiction**

**Elowen:** snaps fingers I knew I forgot something…..(demonic smirk) All I can say is 'Don't fret not quite yet'

**Five Years Later**

"Bria's Joining was yesterday. She looked so beautiful I wish you could have been there. You would have been so proud. Harry looked amazing, he tried so hard to hold himself together but I could see him start fumbling when he put the feather in her hair just as you were. Do you remember? Then they were both shaking during some sort of ritual kiss thing that took place. You should have heard Jenny whop and holler over that one and the looks on the twins faces. I didn't even have the nerve to look over at Papa's expression. And here I though that our traditional joining ceremonies were a bit much with the women being topless. How come I haven't known about this tradition of yours before?

As you can probably tell by the way I'm talking, they had the ceremony here. In fact it was held at mama's tree and everyone showed up for it: Margaret, Xander, Sirius, Severus and Hermione, Ron and Ann, and finally, Draco and Ginny, with, Regina, their daughter. It was nice to see all of them again. Nobody mentions you anymore, at least not around me. I don't know if it's a good thing or not but it's just something that's not done. Every one of them has accepted that you're gone and have given up on trying to convince me to do the same. I can't and they just don't understand. If you're gone wouldn't I feel it? Wouldn't I know? You knew when I left. Then there's the kids. I know you bound their powers….wouldn't they have returned if you had left us? You once promised me that when you would die you would haunt me forever because you would never leave me. Do you remember that? I do…and still I wonder.

I look at Jack everyday and sometimes I slip and start to think he's your ghost. Margaret says he looks so much like you did at that age. He's 11 now. I'm not sure why but he still never received his letter to Hogwarts. Has the new headmaster banned werewolves from attending or is it because of the binding? Sometimes I think the whole time we had together there was all a dream. It was so long ago but the memories are still so fresh. I just don't know anymore. Even if he was accepted would I even consider letting him go? I can't loose anyone else to that world and although you swore I would never loose you I feel that I have. I miss you so much. Why aren't you here? You're suppose to be here with us, we need you. The moon has become so painful I don't know how many more I can go through. Remus please just tell me where you are."

TBC (just for you Elowen)

Please Review


	35. Seven Years Went Under the Bridge

__

Seven Years went under the bridge….

"Well you'd be happy. I finally gained some sort of respect around here; you would have it as well if you were here. Jenny announced it at the gathering last night and made it known to the whole reservation. I'm sure you know by now, Bria and Harry had their first baby last month. I can't quite believe it myself, I'm a memaw now. Robert Jonah Snape weighing in at 8 lbs 11 ozs. I can hardly wait until next spring when they're able to bring him here and introduce him to the circle. He'll finally be old enough for them to floo with him. Severus came by first thing this morning practically beaming with pride and I got to see pictures of him this morning though and he is so beautiful. Ann's pregnant with twins, go figure right? Ron is completely thrilled and I bet Sirius is too, wherever he is…only you would be able to tell me if he is or not. Afterall since you're not with me here I can only assume that the two of you along with James and Lily are causing havoc wherever you are.

You should see the kids now; they are so different from one another. Jack unfortunately has had constant growth spurts this past year to the point he's taller than I am, and although he acts all quiet and caring I can sense this pain inside him that he's been bottling up. Just a few months ago at the last gathering someone said something to him that caused him to completely blow up and tip over a port-a-let while they were in it. I think he may have it somewhat under control now but it's still there. His dancing helps though, he's started Grass Dancing since then and although he isn't all that good he does put his heart into it. In fact this afternoon he's going to be wearing his new regalia into the circle.

Amanda on the other hand who looks just like Bria, has become the tom-boy with her sports and other things I know you wouldn't be happy with while your little wiggle bug has become the gothic princess. All dark and gloomy while watching people from the shadows….sometimes I think she's been spending too much time with Severus.

Yes he and everyone else visits more often now….I don't think I've had a single weekend without company ever since the joining two years ago. Severus and Hermione try to teach them what they can with the history and potions and all but with the kids powers being bound it's really frustrating on all of them. Oh I don't remember if I told you or not. They're expecting their third child next month.

In fact it was the pictures of their two little ones and Robert and that I was looking at when you finally showed up today. Yes I saw you and although it's been 7 years now, I have finally accepted the fact that you've crossed over. Although I do need to know. When did you die? Was it recently? If so then where have you been? Did it happen the day you sent us here? Why didn't you keep your promise of haunting me? You swore to me that I'd never loose you but I did. For so many years I've needed to know what happened and where you were and there were no answers from anyone.

When you sat across from the table from me at the restaurant today my heart jumped even before I looked at you. I would have at least thought you would choose a more private place to make your appearance and not in front of people that's why I tried my best to act like you weren't there. I didn't ignore you, not even when you were talking to me…it's just with all that scruff on your face I couldn't read your lips to understand what you were trying to say. Ever since that bar fight last year that took my hearing things have been extremely hard. The doc says I'm lucky that it was only the hearing in my right ear that was effected but there would still be strain on my left ear for having to do twice the work. I've been given hearing aids but they are so damn uncomfortable I can't stand wearing them unless I have to. What ever happened to that healing thing that werewolves are suppose to have or did that only happen in your world? I'm petrified of when the day comes when I can no longer here the mumbles of kids talking to me…as it is now trying to get them to look at me when they talk is almost impossible. Why don't I have the same connection with them that you and I had? Aren't I considered their sire like you were mine?

I would love to sit and talk to all day love but it's time for the mid-day session to begin and I promised Jack that I'd be there to watch since we can't make the evening session. If only you were here to see it too…_sniff_…you would be so proud."

He watched from inside the doorway as she wiped her eyes before standing up and walked over the fireplace. Then kiss her fingers and touched the inside of the floo before she took a deep breath, walked right past him and out the office door toward the other side of the lake. He then moved toward the window and continued to watch the silver haired woman continue to walk away as he thought _Dannie please look at me._ She then turned and looked at her office window briefly enough to wipe her eyes again before lifting her head high and continuing down the path.

"Jackie you know your not suppose to be in your mom's office especially when she's not here." the voice said as it moved from the door to the desk. "Besides aren't you suppose to be getting ready for Grand…" she stopped as a tray of dishes crashed to the floor and he turned around. "Holy shit! Rem…nononono it can't be, can it?" she said as she moved toward the extremely thin man in front of her then reached out a hand and touched his tattered sleeve. "Oh my God it is…but."

"What's happened to her?" he asked.

"What do you mean what happened to her? What in hell happened to you? Do you realize it's been over 7 years that they've been here and the war ended 5 ½ years ago?"

* * *

_TBC..._


	36. May I Introduce the Troublesome Trio?

**__**

May I introduce the Troublesome Trio

"Jackie you know your not suppose to be in your mom's office especially when she's not here." the voice said as it moved from the door to the desk. "Besides aren't you suppose to be getting ready for Grand…" she stopped as a tray of dishes crashed to the floor and he turned around. "Holy shit! Rem…nononono it can't be, can it?" she said as she moved toward the extremely thin man in front of her then reached out a hand and touched his tattered sleeve. "Oh my God it is…but."

_"What's happened to her?" he asked._

_"What do you mean what happened to her? What in hell happened to you? Do you realize it's been 7 years that they've been here and the war ended over 5 years ago?"_

* * *

"Not for me it hasn't" he said as he turned back to the window. "Please what's wrong with her? I know she saw me; she even talked to me in here. What is going on?" 

"She's been talking to you…well that fireplace since they arrived and every year the conversations get longer and longer. When did she see you?"

"She saw me in the diner but she seemed so…"

"Lost?" Jenny stated as he nodded "She is and has been for a long time. She's never admitted it to anyone no matter how much we've all been guilty of trying to convince her of it but in her mind you died that day and she has just started coming to terms with it."

"Sometimes I wished I did." he mumbled. "I wanted to see her alone but when I went by the house there were other people in it so I came here. I didn't want to cause a scene but when I saw her I couldn't resist…I had no idea that she believed I would have died. The children do they also…"

"I don't know. I've tried talking to them a few times but they change the subject. The biggest problem is Jack, he's got his papaw's temper and anytime anyone mentions anything about you he gets angry. As for the girls, I don't know if it's that they don't remember or if they don't want to remember. It's been hard on all of them from the beginning and then when Papa Jack crossed it got worse, she had to sell the house to be able raise the kids."

"It was never supposed to happen this way. Merlin what have I done? What happened to their vaults at Gringotts?"

"Only you can answer that one and I'm quite sure you'll be asked. As for the accounts, they were frozen when you disappeared, Bria tried helping her obtain at least some money when times got tough but they refused her as well." Jenny stated, "Speaking of Bria, does she at least know…"

"No, I thought she would have been here too. Dannie said something about her having a son, so she's alright?"

"Yes she's alright. In fact her and Harry were joined two years ago and are now in charge of the vineyard since Xander refused to take control." she stated as she walked into the closet, pulled something out of an old box and tossed it to him. "After the war ended Severus brought over all the things from your rooms that weren't destroyed. If you want you still have enough time to get cleaned up before they call the Grass Dancers out."

Remus glanced down at the clothes in his hand then the condition of the ones he was wearing before going into the bathroom. Although he wanted to stand in there and enjoy the feeling of the warm water beating against him he rushed the experience so that he could see his family once again. When he emerged he noticed a hot dinner waiting for him. "I appreciate it but I'm not really that hungry." he lied as his stomach started to grumble due to the sight of the food.

"Don't worry I didn't make it, Angel did before she came in here so sit there and eat." Jenny stated as she walked out the room.

After not eating a decent meal much less his mate's cooking for as long as he could remember he eagerly devoured the food only to let out a loud belch afterwards. He then walked around the room taking in his surroundings when from on top the desk came a noise he didn't recognize. He lifted the top of the thin black box as it made the noise again. In trying to figure out what it was he accidentally hit one of the buttons and a light came from it with a small box in the corner.

BNS: Hiya mom!

BNS: Mom you there?

Remus stared at the screen when Jenny walked in with a pair of scissors. "Um I don't think Angel would appreciate you messin with that. Especially since you don't know anything about them."

"It was making some noises and then when I touched it this came up. It's talking."

BNS: Mom please, Uncle Sev said you seemed down when he came by. Are you ok?

Jenny walked around and stood next to his chair "Oh that's just Bria checkin in. Here move over I'll let her know Angel's not here."

"No please show me how to do this. I want to talk to her."

Jenny showed him what to do and as he started very slowly typing in the message she watched to make sure he didn't hit the wrong buttons.

Lnly1: Bria?

BNS: Of coarse it's me. What's wrong mom?

BNS: Listen Aunt Maggie's watchin Robert 4 us 2nite. Harry got a lead about dad work 2day I need to tell u but only in person. Is that ok?

Lnly1: Not your mum. She went to see Jackie dance.

He typed in but was a bit frustrated to see another message pop up before he could even reply.

BNS: Who is this?

Lnly1: It's the moon tonight.

BNS: Damnit I no what 2nite is. Who in t/ hell is this?

Remus smiled to himself as he jokingly continued to aggravate his oldest.

Lnly1: How is Harry? I thought your uncle crossed over. He's there? How is he doing?

BNS: Ok bastard what t/ fuk r u doin in my mom's office. If u don't tell me rite now who u r I swear when I get there 2nite I'll hunt u down by ur scent b4...If u hurt my mom in any way u can kis ur fukn ass gdbye.

Lnly1: You know I would never hurt your mum. I am looking forward to seeing you too baby girl. It's been so long.

Remus and Jenny sat there smiling as they stared at the screen as they waited for a response. Finally he went to type some more when Jenny stopped him. "We've gone too far and upset her. Let me." She then turned the laptop around and started typing.

Lnly1: Bria, it's A.J --- R u there?

BNS: A.J, who t/hell was that playin w/mom's comp? They haven't hurt her have they?

Lnly1: No Bria He hasn't hurt her all. Is Harry near?

BNS: Yes only bcus he heard me screamin….why?

Lnly1: I need t/2 of u 2 meet us t/hotel b4 u go 2 t/cave.

BNS: Us? What rn't u telin me bout mom?

Lnly1: Nothin's wrong sweetie. It seems I also have some news 4 u….only ur mom doesn't no yet.

BNS: A.J…please tell me…what's gon'n on?

Lnly1: We'll c u 2nite

BNS: Aunt Jenny?

Lnly1: Love you baby.

Jenny then took the scissors in her hand again and looked at Remus, "We're gonna have to do something about that moustache if she's gonna understand you." she stated as she carefully trimmed the hair away from his upper lip then looked at her watch. "Shit we gotta get goin if we wanna see him dance."

The two of them hurried around the lake to the where the even was taking place and as they approached the vendors tents Remus stopped in his tracks when he heard some voices coming from inside. "Muma, when will I be able to go to the circle?"

"As soon as I find your sister and bring her back here."

"So pretty much never then."

"Yes you'll be able to. If not today then I promise tomorrow you'll be able to dance and she can sit in here."

"This ain't fair, tomorrow's Sunday and everyone will be leaving then."

"I know it's not fair and I promise I'll make it up to you. The next gathering Monarch will not only cover all her shifts but all of yours as well and you can have free reign on all the boys during the Ladies Choice. Deal?"

"Deal." she reluctantly replied. "But I get a new softball mitt out of this too right?"

"With the extra work you've done. I suppose I can afford it." Dannie replied "Where did you put those supplies I asked you to hang onto?"

"There right here. Did you remember the camcorder?"

"It's in my bag. You didn't think I'd go without taping your brother did you?" Dannie asked and Amanda just shook her head. "Just think, there's only a little over an hour left anyways before we have to leave so you're not missing much anyways."

As he saw her turn to leave the tent Remus ducked around the corner just long enough for her to come out and run toward the circle. He then looked inside the booth and watched as the girl rested her head on her arms waiting for customers to arrive. "Amanda?" he asked quietly.

"Yes that's her, come on we have to get away from here in case she sees you and ruins this." Jenny stated as she started pulling at his arm.

"She looks so much like Bria did. Does Maggie look the same?"

"Maggie looks…how I put this. Not really, she…well she has a completely different way of dealing with everything. You might say she's a lot like Angel was at her age. Come on."

The two of them went continued toward the circle again and discretely took a spot behind a group of spectators and he started scanning the crowd he found exactly who he was looking for as she sat down in a chair directly across from him and watched the entrance to the arena as she propped her feet up on the wooden border in front of her.

"Grass Dancers to the arena please. All Grass Dancers to the arena." was announced and soon a group of between 10 and 15 young men took different spots inside the circle and he eagerly looked at all the boys growing frustrated that he couldn't pick out which one was his when at the last moment another one came running through the crowd then paused at the entrance before he took a deep breath, held his head high, and slowly entered taking the last available spot with dance space. He looked back in Dannie's direction and his heart broke as he watched her put the strange object in her hand down long enough to turn and hug some other man and a small snarl escaped his throat but not without going unnoticed by the woman next to him.

Jenny looked up at the man then into the direction he was staring. "Remus calm down."

"Who is that and what is he to her?"

"That's Bodie. He's a friend of mine and the one who has been teaching Jack how to dance. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"You know better than to ask that question." she stated as she pulled his arm to turn him in her direction. "He knows her situation and what they are and he has been there for them in a brotherly way only, just like Severus has been."

As she was talking the drum started with a slow beat as the dancers started to move around to the beat some staying in the same vicinity while others made their way around the circle as Bodie entered the circle and walked around examining their techniques. "What is he doing?"

"I really don't know but a lot of these boy's have been taught by him over the years."

Dannie stood on the other side of the circle with the camcorder at her eye as she followed her son around the circle _I wish you were here to see him today you'd be so proud._ she thought before pulling her head back long enough to wipe her eyes. When she went back to the eyepiece her son had moved but there was someone else in the crowd she caught a glance at. She zoomed in and saw him talking to the person next to him but couldn't see who it was. _Just someone who resembles him. Nothing more._ she told herself and she went back to filming Jack.

When the dancing was over Remus watched Jack left the arena then followed him to the back of the cook shack where the boy paced back and forth as his body slowed down from the workout. The boy then sat on the picnic table and drank from the water bottle that was sitting next to him when he said "May I help you with something?" Remus looked around to see who if anyone else was nearby when he hears "Well?"

"I just wanted to say your dancing…it was wonderful."

"Thank you sir."

"Have you been dancing long?"

"No, just a few months."

"Your parents must be proud of you."

"My mom and aunt support it."

"And your father? I'm sure he's quite proud of you."

"I really wouldn't know or care if he is or not." Jack stated. "No offence but my father is nothing but a rat-ass bastard that swore he loved us then literally dumped us here 7 years ago and hasn't given a shit about us since."

"Are you sure that something didn't happen to your father to make him stay away this long?" Remus asked.

"If he isn't dead like everyone except my mum believes then he can go fuck himself for all I care." Jack growled as calmly as possible.

"JACKIE!" Amanda said from behind the boy.

"WHAT?"

"You know what muma's said about talking to elders like that."

"He's no elder and I wasn't disrespectin him."

"He is too an elder. Wait till muma hears."

"What are you gonna do? Tell? What do ya think she gonna say when she finds out your away from the booth?"

Amanda crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled. "Who do you think sent me here to find you? She wants you to help me find Maggie so that we can get goin."

"Figures the little freak would go wonderin off again. Come on the sooner we get her the sooner I can get away from here." he said as he glared back at the man who was still standing there watching them.

Unknown to any of them just around the corner of the building someone was watching and listening to what was going on. Remus sat on top one of the picnic tables and rested his head in his hands. "Good going. Your mate believes you're dead and your children not only don't recognize you but they also hate you. I'll never be able to make it up to them." he said to himself. He then removed his wand from his pocket and stared at it for awhile before breaking it into 3 pieces and putting it in the trash before sitting back on the bench and getting lost in his thoughts.

"Remus what are you doing here? We have to leave with the crowd so she doesn't…." Jenny stated as came around the corner. "Monarch, what are you doing in the trash?"

"Nothin." the voice stated.

Remus turned toward the garbage can and saw a girl with short hair as black as coal except for streaks of blue, pink and green through it, wearing a black broom skirt down around her hips, and a black shawl with grey fringe barely covering her black t-shirt that had a rainbow coloured girl on it giving an inappropriate hand gesture with the words 'Attitude Problem' on it as she quickly put her hand with something in it under he shawl.

"What have you done to your hair? Your mom's gonna kill you once she sees it." Jenny spat.

"What difference does it make, it's my hair."

"It makes a world of difference and you know that. Geesh child, don't you…"

"I think it looks good. Not like anyone else's around here besides it'll grow back in time." he stated causing the girl to look in his direction.

"After all the time you two were together I thought you would of understood by now. A woman's hair determines the strength of her family."

Maggie watched as he walked over and stood next to her. "Her family hasn't been strong for a long time now has it." he stated as he looked down at her eyes, "Maybe when it is again you'll let it grow back?"

Finding something familiar in his expression she looked down as she gripped the pieces of the broken wand in her hand then back up at him, "Papa?" Remus glanced over at Jenny who smiled then back at his smallest child and nodded slowly before he was thrown back slightly from the sudden embrace around his torso. He then wrapped one arm around her as he stroked her hair with his other hand as he sighed. "You're gonna take us home now right? Back to the castle?"

"No baby girl, we're not going back." he then pulled back before cupping her chin and moving her head towards his. "It's changed so much that it's not our world there anymore."

"So you're stayin right? You're not gonna leave us again are you?"

"Of coarse your papa's stayin." Jenny stated. "Keepin up with you three along with the restaurant has been more than enough for your mama and I. We need someone in the family to keep the hotel runnin as well." Remus then gave Jenny a confused look "Don't worry it's not that hard to do and I'm sure Angel will have no problems taking care of the books."

"Muma knows you're here right? Why hasn't she said anything to us yet?" Maggie asked.

Remus took the girl by the hand and walked over to the picnic table before sitting down and putting his hands on her arms. "About your mum. She has seen me but she thought I was a spirit."

"But your not…your real I can feel you. Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I tried talking to her, she didn't hear me."

Jenny then walked up "Listen you need to keep this a secret right now. Not for very long though, you're dad and I have something worked out. Okay?"

"MONARCH! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I KICK IT ALL THE WAY HOME!" Jack shouted.

Maggie nodded and Remus pulled her in for another hug. "You'd better get going so your mum doesn't worry. Do me a favour too. No more of these shirts ok?"

"But.." she stopped when she saw the look he was giving her and she sighed. "Yes sir." before running off toward her brother but turned and smiled as she looked at her father.

"That's the first time I've seen that one smile since she's been here." Jenny stated as she turned to and saw Remus with tears streaking down his face. "Hey are you okay?"

"They've changed so much. I don't even know if I can do this." he sighed deeply "Jackie can't stand me, Amanda I have no idea what she'll think, and Maggie…then there's Dannie. I swore to her nothing would happen and I would be there for them. What if she won't forgive me this time….Jenny I can't keep doing this to her or them."

"If they would have stayed back there what would of happened?"

"I don't think Jamie would have let them live. If he didn't kill them then they would have surely died at…Merlin no they weren't taken there…they're here and they're safe."

"Yes they're here and they have been for 7 years waiting for you." she stated as she sat down next and wrapped her arm around him. "I have no idea where you've been but from what I can understand it wasn't pleasant. You did what you had to in order to protect your family and knowing Ang..Dannie like I do she will be more than happy to finally welcome you home."

"I have so much to make up for with all of them."

"Not really but if you feel you do then I know you'll accomplish it. Now come on, if I'm right then Bria and Harry are already at the hotel anxiously waiting to find out what's going on."

"Harry you don't understand. I know when mom and Aunt Jenny are joking around and that wasn't either one of them."

"Have you considered that maybe your mum…maybe she finally needs some help."

"Don't you even…"

"Wait a second. I mean look at what all she's gone through with your brother and sisters. As it is how do you expect to be able to tell her about the witness we found from that camp."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her. I don't even know how she'll react anymore."

Harry cupped her chin and lifted it to look in her eyes, "How are you feeling about it?"

Bria closed her eyes wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's like he disappeared all over again. I'm glad that we finally have the answers of what happened but I'm not sure if I can go through this again. You remember how Severus described her reactions when he told her. And that was just an assumption."

He held her close as he stroked her hair, "I know love, I know. I feel the same way." he then heard the back door open and he looked up to see who it was and his heart stopped. "Oh Merlin."

* * *

_TBC_

_Please Review_


	37. Nightmares

__

**Nightmares Return**

Bria closed her eyes wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's like he disappeared all over again. I'm glad that we finally have the answers of what happened but I'm not sure if I can go through this again. You remember how Severus described her reactions when he told her. And that was just an assumption."

He held her close as he stroked her hair, "I know love, I know. I feel the same way." he then heard the back door open and he looked up to see who it was and his heart raced. "Oh Merlin."

**

* * *

**

She looked up at his face then turned to see what he was staring at just as Remus walked in the door trying to brush his fringe back then saw the couple and stopped in the doorway. "Harry please tell me you see him too and I'm not imagining this."

"No you're not….I…I see him…but…" Harry stammered but before he could even try to finish the sentence Bria was already half way between him and the man in the doorway.

When she reached the spot directly in front of Remus she paused before walking around him as he heard her sniff his scent every so often then once she was in front of him again and then looked cautiously in his eyes and he gave her a small smile "Dad?" he nodded and was thrown backwards once again as she threw her arms around his neck. She started to release her grip when she noticed his initial reaction but then felt his arms wrap around her waist and a small amount of dampness on her shoulder as he returned the embrace and she whispered "Welcome home dad, welcome home."

Remus then pulled back and took a good long look at his oldest child then at Harry who was slowly walking toward him "What is this that I hear about the two of you having a son? I hope you have been joined and it wasn't just an accident."

"Of coarse we were joined." Harry replied with a smile "Do you think I'd want Momma Dannie dragging me through her house and dumping me into the street?"

"So you accepted the bite as well?" Remus asked not knowing whether or not he wanted to hear the answer and Harry shook his head as he took Bria's hand in his. "But you were able to have a child together."

"There seems to be some traits that I didn't inherit from you." Bria replied, "Although we don't know exactly what the baby's inherited yet though."

"Remus, I hate to ask but with all the reports we received that led us to the camp along with an eye witness I need to know. What…How…"

Remus shook his head "It's a long story and with what was done you really don't want to know." he embraced Bria again, "This is the first day in a long time that I have not wished it all to be over….watching how they….no they're here, they're healthy and they have been for a long time haven't they?"

Bria felt his arms tighten around her as if his existence depended on it, "Yes papa they've been here quite a long time." she whispered as her eyes started filling with tears.

Meanwhile not to far away Dannie pulled up next to the small house and she immediately got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "What in the world do you think you were doing speaking to an elder like that? And while in your new regalia none the less."

"He wasn't an elder, he wasn't even from around here. Hell mom I haven't even seen him at any of the gatherings before." Jack replied.

Dannie stopped before entering the house and turned to face the boy who was slightly taller than her. "I don't give a shit if he was from around here or not. He is an adult and that makes him your elder, you know better than to talk to them like that. I don't care who he mentions or what else he says, if you have a problem with any of them you come to me and I'll take care of it."

Jack lowered his head and mumbled "Yes ma'am."

"Now get your tail in the house and get out of your dance clothes while I get dinner started." she then opened up the door and walked in with Jack and the girls' right behind him. Dannie then put her bag down on the couch and went directly to the kitchen while Amanda picked up the camcorder and popped out the tape before putting it in the VCR while Maggie went to her room still hiding the broken wand under her shawl. As Dannie prepared their dinner she bounced slightly to the beat of the drum from the television in the other room when suddenly the beat stopped and she heard some something incoherent in Amanda's tone of voice. When she walked into the room she rubbed her ear slightly and stopped when she saw where the girl had paused the video while her son was yelling at her to start the tape again. "What's going on here?"

"She won't finish showing the tape, I wanted to see what I looked like out there." Jack stated.

"I just wanted to know why you taped the man Jack was arguing with instead of his dancing."

"You see him?" Dannie asked but only received a strange look from the girl as she nodded and she turned to her son "That…that's the man you disrespected?" she stammered as her heart started to beat rapidly.

"Yeah, what about it? I told you he's not from here. I told you, he doesn't even talk like he's from this country."

"Jackie look at me." Dannie paused until her son turned in her direction. "What is it he said that made you so upset with him?"

Jack sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. "He started saying how proud papa would be of me then said something about him maybe having a reason to have never come here." he replied as he lifted his head slightly so his eyes were the only part of his face that wasn't covered by his hands and he heard Amanda gasp slightly, "What?"

"Mum, who is he and why does Jackie resemble him? Is he an uncle or something?"

"The name is Jack and I don't look like him!" he spat.

Dannie looked at her hands and noticed they started shaking slightly so she closed them into tight fists before standing up and walking into one of the back bedrooms. "Maggie, I need you out here…" she paused as the girl jumped to hide something under her pillow. "If that's something else you nicked from someone at the gathering I suggest you return it tomorrow before they leave."

"No!" she replied. "I didn't steal anything I got it from the trash."

"Don't you think you're a little old for dumpster diving? If you wanted something new for your regalia then all you had to do was work the booth today and you could have earned it."

"It's not for my regalia…they don't even sell them here. It's just…Bria and everyone else except us and Aunt Jenny have one and I…" she paused as she pulled the thickly taped wand from under her pillow and held it out to her mom, "It is a real one, I know it is I felt it the moment I picked it up and he even used it before he tossed it out."

Dannie stared at the wand as she took it from the girl then started removing all the tape then held the 3 pieces together as her hands shook more violently. She then put all the pieces in one hand as she pulled the girl off the bed and into the living room where the other 2 were staring at her still confused with what was going on. "I need to know, is that the man who threw it away?" she asked as she pointed at the TV set. Maggie just nodded slightly and Dannie straightened up closing her eyes briefly thinking _He isn't…that wasn't a…_ without a word she turned and headed for the front door and opened it to leave.

"Mum where you going? What about the…" Amanda asked.

Dannie turned and looked at the 3 teens "Dinner's on the stove, go in there and eat then I need you to head to the cave. I'll meet you there shortly." she then motioned to the smallest of them to keep quiet.

The next thing the kids heard was the squealing of tires as they turned from the dirt driveway onto the pavement of the street. "I've seen mum act strange before but what was up with that?" Jack asked and Amanda shook her head to show she had no more answers than her brother. "Mags, what'd the two of you talk about?" Maggie just turned and walked into the kitchen, filled her plate with food and sat down to eat without saying a word as her siblings followed her into the room. "If you don't tell us what's going on I'm gonna kick you fuckin ass."

"If you dare to do that, I can guarantee that mum won't be the only one royally pissed off at you." she replied.

"Really?" Amanda asked, "And who else would be pissed? You know even if Aunt Jenny is there's nothing that she would do about it."

"As smart as you two claim to be I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Maggie replied then finished her dinner without saying another word.

* * *

A few minutes later Dannie pulled off the main road onto the long dirt path past the hotel and cabins off toward where a combination of cars and tents were scattered across the lawn unknowingly passing three people who left through the back door of the main building of the old hotel and walking in the opposite direction past the dome shaped house where Bria spent her childhood and onto the edge of the forest. As soon as she parked her car she jumped out and started walking as quickly as she could around the vendor's booths then the circle clenching the broken wand tightly in her hand. The shadows started to grow long across the grounds and she looked toward the west to see just a small amount of the sun remaining on the horizon then heard her name called out from somewhere behind her. She then stood on top of a nearby picnic table and took one last look over the grounds only to find Bodie pointing toward the horizon. Dannie then jumped off the table ran through the crowd as quickly as possible to her car when she opened the door, pumped the gas pedal 3 times and turned the key before driving back to her home as quickly as possible. 

When she parked next to the house she once again jumped out of the car then ran to close and lock the gate only to make it just in time before her extremely painful transformation began and she let out an agonizing scream. As soon as the moon was full in the night sky the silver and black wolf slowly made her way to her cave limping with almost every painful step until she was in her spot at the far back of the cave while her cubs rested quietly at the entrance.

* * *

The night drew on as Angel remained sleeping in the back of the cave while the young male kept a watchful eye on the entrance and the two females were wrestling with a rabbit that one of them had killed for a midnight snack when suddenly the male started growling louder and louder at a scent that reached his snout that seemed to be coming closer. As soon as he rose to his paws the growl turned into an angry snarl as a stranger entered their den. As soon as she saw her brother jump down from the ledge he was lying on the larger of the two females joined him in growling at the intruder in hope to ward him off but then the smaller one walked between them then went down into her attack stance as she snarled at her siblings. 

The three of them challenging each other by snarling yapping and biting at the other and making so much loud noise it drew the attention of Nicca who quickly came to their father's side which caught their attention immediately. Moony slowly started to make his way to the back of the cave then around the turn when the young male jumped to block his path but in turn was pulled to the side when the smaller one lunged at him sinking her teeth into the scruff of his neck until he shook her off sending her flying into the cave wall. Moony ran to the cub's side and nuzzled her cheek only to quickly hear the male growling again at him but this time he bared his teeth and snarled back _Are you sure you really want to fight me cub? _as he approached his opponent. The male shook his head in confusion over what he though he heard but still snarled back in defence then lowered himself into attack position. As soon as Moony did the same the younger one lunged and Moony followed suit and they collided with teeth bared and claws slashing at each other as they fell to the ground rolling over and over again until Moony grabbed him with his front claws and lifted him above his head ready to plummet him to the ground when he heard the other three barking loudly at him. He then turned and shoved him to the wall holding him up on his hind legs while Moony's claws were on his chest and leaned in so the cub could see the deep amber fire in his eyes. _Next time you try to take control of my pack you had better make damn sure you're fully capable of killing me or it will be your last fight ever. _He then removed his claws and turned allowing the cub to tumble to the ground as he once again made his way slowly around the turn where he saw his mate,.

His mate, so long since he'd seen her and although her fur was now thinner and more of a silvery colour than the black it once was he would know her anywhere. She was his mate in this form and their other, the mother of his cubs, and the reason he survived everything he went through during their separation yet she remained curled up in a ball motionless. He then lowered his body to the ground as he watched her carefully through watery eyes looking for some sign of life as time passed painfully slow. _Angel please no I can't…_ he thought until he saw her stretch out then turn onto her left side. He then rose to his feet and quietly crept around her until he laid down against her back then to his surprise she scooted back against him and he sighed in relief as he wrapped his front leg around her body and rested his head on her side as she then moved her head onto his other leg and he once again got the first peaceful sleep either of them had in years.

When morning arrived he was woken to the sounds of his children arguing back and forth just outside the cave's entrance. He then looked at the naked woman curled up in his arms and still sleeping peacefully with her fingers inner-twined with his as she used his arm as a pillow. Remus propped himself up on his elbow then using his free hand he brushed her hair behind her ear then leaned down and whispered. "Can it really be you?" then waited for her response that she always gave him but she didn't even flinch "Dannie please, I'm sorry for…" he paused to try to see if there was a response but still none. He then snapped his fingers barely above her ear but still nothing and he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair when he heard Bria and Jack yelling at one another and he looked at his wand hand. _Please_ he begged to himself then placed his palm over her ear and closed his eyes muttering something he hadn't said since before his son was born until removed her hand from his and blindly brushed at the same ear as if something was tickling it. "Dannie love, can you hear me?" he whispered.

"I miss you." she mumbled

"I know my love, I missed you too. Merlin how I missed you." he said a bit louder with tears filling his eyes.

Dannie then rolled over and snuggled up to him and mumbled "Please don't leave me again."

Remus brushed the hair from her face and noticed she was merely talking in her sleep. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and easily pulled her body closer to his "I swear I will never leave your side again." he replied as he laid his head back down onto the ground and tried to merely watch her but soon fell asleep.

About an hour later Dannie woke up due to a cool autumn breeze brushing over her and as soon as she shivered she felt something warm and strong pull her close to them. Her eyes immediately flew open only to face a deeply scared chest that she once knew all to well. She then leaned her head back and looked up at the face of the person next to her before lifting her hand and placing it on his cheek to try to make sure it was actually real. Remus' hand came up and took gently lifted it up and brought the back of her fingers to his lips and kissed them before bringing it back down between their bodies continuing to hold onto it. With the arm no longer wrapped around her she slowly sat up trying not to disturb him and she scooted backward to the wall just below the small ledge where her clothes lay. She then rose to her feet and got dressed never once taking her eyes off the naked man on the cold floor. As she slowly walked back and knelt down next to him finding every old scar exactly where she remembered them to be mingled in with quite a few new ones and marks that could only have been the result of numerous curses from recent years. "Where have you been?" she whispered as tears made their way down her cheeks.

She then saw him start to stir and she rose to her feet to the front of the cave when she heard him let out a small moan and she turned briefly to look back at him curiously but he was deep in the shadows keeping her from seeing what he was doing so she continued toward the exit of the cave.

As she walked into the main section of the cave she was bombarded with questions from Jack and Amanda while Harry and the other two just sat there watching with smiles on their faces as she approached them and hugged each one. "Thank you. I knew if anyone could find him you would sooner or later. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"You mean they were right and that is dad back there?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Dannie replied

"Aunt Dannie, we didn't find him…we…" Harry stammered then took a deep breath. "Until last night we only came to tell you about the latest report I received from someone who was in the same camp as Remus."

"What kind of reports?" Dannie asked. "No never mind it doesn't matter now that he's back. You by chance wouldn't happen to have his…" she stopped as Harry handed her a pile of folded up clothing and she smiled. "Thanks." as she turned to head to the back of the cave again she stopped and looked at the three teens. "You three, I don't want any arguing or fighting for the next few days. I don't know what your papa's been through but you are to be on your best behaviour. Do you understand?"

"But mum, did you even see what he did to Jack last night?" Amanda asked.

She walked over and looked over the claw marks on the boy's arms and chest. "Looks like you tried challenging him last night." he looked at the ground, "From what I remember of your father, you're damn lucky he still knew who you were." she then lifted his head and looked up into his eyes, "I know you've hated him for sending us here but I need you to understand. He did the only thing he could to keep us safe from whatever he went through."

"But that war's been over for years, where was he all that time?"

Dannie shook her head, "That's something only he can answer and in time when he's ready to tell us he will. Until then I'm not expectin you to love and care for him like you do the rest of us but I do need you to show him respect." Jack nodded and she kissed him on the cheek then continued into the back once again. As she rounded the corner she noticed there was more light in the small room and where she left him sleeping before was bare. She looked around the room as slowly as possible but a lot of the area she still was unable to see "Remus?" she called out but no reply. She listened carefully as she walked over to the wall and placed a hand on it and slowly followed it around through the shadows until she senses something right in front of her. Dannie then got down on her knees next to him then moved her hand until she found his hair and tried to brush it from his face only to find it buried in his arms. "Remus?" He didn't respond to her so she placed the clothes on the ground next to him and started to stand up when he reached out and grabbed her wrist startling her.

Dannie still leaning down stared at his amber eyes which were glowing as if on fire for a few minutes when he roughly asked "Where am I?"

"You're here with me in Wisconsin."

"How'd I get here?" he asked.

"I…I don't know you just showed up during the night." she said as she grew nervous caused by the feelings he was emitting as his grip on her wrist got tighter. "Remus please you're hurting me."

"And just who are you?" he growled softly.

"I..it's me…Dannie, you're…mate." she stammered and he jumped to his feet turning around and pushing her against the wall holding her arms above her head and she let out a startled yell.

"Wrong answer. Tell me who you are!"

"What do you want me to say to make you believe me?" she cried out.

"I want you to tell me who you really are!" he shouted.

Before they knew it Jack was in the room and tried shoving Remus to the side but he held his ground "Get the fuck away from her."

"Jack get out of here!" Dannie shouted

Remus instantly stood his ground as he pulled the woman behind him. "I'm not letting you kill another one just because I won't mate with her." he growled as he tried to stay between the two of them.

"No! I'm not…"

"I said out!" Dannie shouted at their son then put her hand on Remus' shoulder to try to turn him around. "Jackie is not gonna kill me. Why in the hell would you think that?"

"They've killed everyone they sent in before that came in like you. There's more of them out there I heard them and they're waiting to see if it works this time." he said keeping his back to her as he watched the young man in front of him. "I'll be damned if I let them kill you too but I won't turn you either just to give them cubs."

Dannie used more force to turn him around then reached up and pulled his face down so she could see in his eyes. "Remie it's me, **your** mate since **we** conceived Bria in this cave. Those voices you hear out there are Harry and our…**our** children. I don't know what they've done to you but I know my scent hasn't changed can't you…"

"You know damn well they burned that sense from meyears ago." he growled softly.

You know you can't sneak up on me, I can find your scent a kilometre away she remember as she closed her eyes and the tears escaped. " I had no idea." she quickly started thinking of what she could do to prove to him. "Please just look at my arm the binding we had if you look they fit…"

"How stupid do you think I am? That would show with any good polyjuice."

"Then here, my registration. The potion surely can't copy that." Dannie stated as she tried to run his fingers across the old mark on her thigh but he pulled his hand back.

"But they have branded the others in the past." he replied coldly.

"Ok fine then. Somehow they've burned an old mark into me and given me polyjuice potion to make me look like this so for some reason they think you'll mate and produce children with a50 yr old muggle who can't have anymore kids. If that is what actually makes sense to you then so be it, you live here with that belief." she then wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't have any idea of what they've done to you wherever it was that you were but when you snap out of this thing you're in and realize where we really are, then you'll know where you can find me."

The woman went to walk past him but he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her against the rough cave wall "I said I am not going to let them kill you like they did the others."

"And I told you those are our children, they would never try to kill me." she growled back at him.

"Really? My best friend's sister once said the same thing to me."

Dannie moved her hand to the side of his face and he quickly jerked back out of her reach so she lowered her arm and tried her best to hide the pain she was feeling. "I remember Patty and none of them are anything like Jamie turned out to be."

"If you insist but I will not feel guilty when you're proven wrong." he replied as he stepped aside. She then walked past him toward the door pausing briefly to look back at him but as soon as her tear filled eyes met his he turned his back although still listened closely for trouble.

As she neared the entrance to the cave she looked around for everyone only to hear a voice that came from the right of her. "Bria took them down to the house to get cleaned up before they go onto the gathering." Harry stated and she nodded showing she understood. "Aunt Dannie, are you…he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No he didn't hurt me and I'll be fine. This just isn't what I was expecting to happen when he finally came home."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "This has happened to a lot of those over the past few years when we got them out of the camps. He needs to be…"

"No he doesn't." she spat. "Harry listen, he is not going back only to be thrown into a hospital. They'll lock him up in a room and he'll never get better."

"You listen, he needs help. Medical help that you can't give him. You don't know what he'll do he could even…"

"He can't. No matter if he knows who I am or not, he knows who I look like. The whole time we were in there I wasn't in any danger from him, in fact he was trying to protect me from harm from all of you. He was convinced that you were the ones who would harm me."

"You don't understand though…"

"No you don't understand. I've seen many vets go though similar things my whole life. I have over a hundred acres of fenced in wooded property and am 5 miles from the reservation. We can work through this." she stated.

"What about Jack and the twins? What are you going to do if he turns on them? Aunt Dannie, I know how much you love him but do you really think that having him like this around them is safe?"

"He's their papa, they'll always be as safe around him as I am. They need him as much as he needs them." she paused and Harry started to say something but she cut him off immediately, "You don't have any possible idea what it's been like without him."

"Yes I do understand. I remember what dad was like without mum around before I started living with him."

"No Harry you don't understand. None of you do." she then wiped the tears from her face, "This is the first morning in years that I have woken up without cursing the Creator for making me survive the pain of another moon. I spent years begging for him to either return or for me to be able to join him because it got harder and harder each and every month."

"You never said…"

"It was none of your concern. I never said anything to anyone because it was for me to deal with. Look at me Harry, I look a good 10 years older than I really am all because I haven't even had 7 years with the man I mated with 30 years ago. I don't know how he got here but he's in there and there is no way in hell that I will spend 1 more day without him again." she stated firmly.

Knowing that there was no sense in arguing anymore with the woman in front of him whom he's never won an argument with before sighed, "I still don't like it. For the trio's and Bria's sake please do me one favour."

"First tell me what it is."

"I'm going to contact Margaret and have her hook your house up to the floo system today."

"Fine I'll contact you two immediately if anything starts to get out of hand." Dannie replied.

"No that's not what I'm asking. I'll agree to this only if you allow Bria and I to take Jack and the girls home with us tonight." he stated and she started to shake her head, "It's either that or I contact my team and have them come and take him to St Mungos."

"You wouldn't dare take him away from me again."

Harry took a deep breath "Yes I would cause no matter what I'm not letting you risk their health and as for yours…" he then let it out, "If we take him and you don't survive another cycle then they wind up with us or if I allow him to stay here and Merlin forbid he becomes more unstable than he is and kills you they will still wind up with us. I am not going to allow them to stay here and become victims to this."

"I can't believe you'd do this." she responded as she turned and walked back toward the small room of the cave and watched the now fully clothed man much skinnier than she ever remembered him to be curled up on a ledge with his head bent over.

Harry walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders "Auntie please just look close at him. He doesn't realize where he is and I highly doubt he even knows that last night was a full moon. He still believes that he's in the prison camp."

"Do you know that he saw the kids yesterday? He watched Jackie dance and Maggie said she talked to him."

"I didn't know that but I believe it. He's in there but we don't know how long this will last." he sighed again. "Please let them come with us for 1 week while you help him through this. Jack said they only have 2 ½ days of school this week anyway."

"I don't know. They've never been away before then there's the moon again tonight."

"They're 13 years old. If things hadn't changed like it did then they would of left home 2 years ago for school. Besides being joined with a werewolf do you think I'd go without more than enough room for them to run? They'll be fine I promise. You can even floo us in the morning to check on them."

"And you won't have your team come and take him away from me again?" Dannie asked.

"If there's even a slight improvement in him at the end of the week then as far as I'm concerned the wizarding world can continue to believe that he perished in a prison camp."

"There'll be an improvement, I swear there will." she said as she turned to face her son in-law. "Do what you feel you need to just give me the time to help him." Dannie stated and Harry nodded in agreement. "Ok then, why don't you go join your wife and do what you need to while I get their things ready."

"If there's anything that I've learned about you it's how determined you are to make things happen. If anyone can get through to him I know it'll be you and it will happen by the end of the week." he stated as he gave her a comforting hug then left her alone.

Dannie turned back and briefly glanced at the shell of the man she loved _At least one of us believes this will work._ She then headed out the cave and across the small foot bridge crossing the stream that was once considered a small river and finally down thin path. When she reached the centre of the forest she paused on the edge of the circle that surrounded the large dead tree and looked up at it taking a deep breath she approached it slowly.

It's about time you came to see me.

"I know mama. I'm sorry it's just…I know, no excuses. I've been trying to work through some things on my own."

You've been working through everything on your own since you made me a memaw. You still use to make the time to come and talk to me though. Why haven't you come to me during these troubles?

"Probably cause I knew what you would say to me."

And that would be what?

"That if he had really crossed then I would feel it." Dannie replied.

You knew the truth for so long but still you gave up.

"Mama please. I don't need a lecture. I wanted to believe he was still out there but do you realize how long the past 7 years have been? They lasted a lot longer than the time we were together."

Well he's back now and things will be as they should have been.

"I wish I could believe that." she sighed as she leaned against the tree and slid down to the ground. "I…I don't know what I'm going to do. He doesn't even know who I am or where he is. I need to help him but I have no idea how."

Do you still love him?

"Of coarse I still love him. How can I not?"

Dannie felt a breeze encircle her and she raised her head to look toward the top of the tree _Time has a way of changing things. Listen to me little one. It's going to take awhile for him to completely heal but you do everything you need to in order to help him through this. It's going to take both you and Angel to get through to him so you need to stop fighting her._

"I haven't been…"

I hear how painful your screams have become. Don't tell me you're not fighting her when they are proof that you are. He may be injured but he is still the alpha and you have proven yourself time and time again worthy enough to be his mate. Your son has already tried to challenge him once and if you're not careful all of them will try it again. If you truly love him like you claim then it's time to prove it once more and nurse him back to health so that he can be reintroduced to them and receive the respect he has definitely earned. Return to his side and don't let him push you away again. Very soon he's going to need you more than ever and you had better be there fully prepared.

"You don't understand. His world has ways to make people take the appearance of others."

But this is not that world is it. You need to get him to see past what he believes.

"And how in the hell am I to do that?" Dannie asked sarcastically.

I'm sure that if you can't figure that out then she can. The air then stilled and she rose to her feet. Feeling her stomach grumble she headed on toward her home not hearing the snap of a twig coming from the path behind her that led back toward the cave nor the voice calling out her name a few moments later from the circle that was easily drown out by a loud crash of thunder.

Remus searched the wet ground but unfortunately there were no tracks left behind by anyone. _If it was really her than she'd stay here and wait, wouldn't she? _He could have sworn he heard voices but now he wasn't quite sure. A million things were running through his mind including the many times his former capturers tried playing similar tricks on him. _Is this just another trick? It seems so real this time but if it is real then where did she go?_ He then walked up to the tree and leaned his head against it. "Please please let this all be as true as it seems." he muttered before feeling a short gust of wind blow him back a step "Please tell me where she is." This time the only response he received was another crash of thunder just above his head and when he looked upward to see what was hit the top of the dead tree cracked and fell to the ground while fire came quickly down to rotted wood. The wind then suddenly picked up and rushed through the once still clearing blowing ash and dirt wildly through the air while to him the murmurs from the forest animals sounded more of people surrounding him saying "Get him, get him."

The nightmares he lived had returned once again causing Remus to pat his pockets frantically in search for his wand as he scanned the surrounding shrubs for signs of movement. He was trapped once again. There were many paths leading away from the area but where they lead he didn't remember. He couldn't defend himself nor could he think straight as the rain grew harder and harder causing shiver from the cold. Again he stood in the circle and shouted out as loud as he could "DANNIE!".

This time the only response he heard were the whispers once again this time saying "This way this way." but from all directions. Again he searched the brush and looked down each path until he found the one from which he came and ran as fast as he could back toward the cave, back to his cell.

* * *

_TBC _

Please Review


	38. Mind Games after a brief musical interlu...

__

Mad World

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... world  
Enlarge your world  
Mad world

Words by: Gary Jules

http / lyrics / garyjules / madworld. html

Preformed by: Tears for Fears

* * *

**__**

Mind Games

This time the only response he heard were the whispers once again this time saying "This way this way." but from all directions. Again he searched the brush and looked down each path until he found the one from which he came and ran as fast as he could back toward the cave, back to his cell.

* * *

As soon as she walked in the door Dannie immediately went to the kitchen, pulled chicken pieces out of the refrigerator, and put it in the oven to cook before going into her bathroom to clean up. Finally when she stepped out of the bedroom she was greeted by her three youngest children who were as dry as could be. "Where's Bria and Harry?"

"They said they could pack our things faster than we could. Is it true we're leaving?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but only for a week."

"It's because of papa isn't it?" Amanda stated.

Dannie sighed. "To be honest, yes it is."

"So since he's back you're going to dump us on Bria? What the fuck's up with that?" Jack spat.

"First of all watch your language. Secondly I am not dumping you on anyone. Your father is having a hard time adjusting to things right now so Harry and Bria have offered to let you stay with them so that I can help him through it." Dannie snapped back

"Papa's gonna be alright isn't he?" Maggie asked.

Dannie cupped her chin and looked down in her eyes "If all goes well then he'll be just fine. But it's gonna take some time, understanding, and a lot of patience." she stated as she looked at the boy on the other side of the room.

Before Jack could say anything else Harry and Bria came out of the back of the house carrying 3 backpacks "Are you guys ready to go?" he asked as he handed one to Maggie then tossed another at Jack.

As the girls all hugged their mom Jack just walked over to the floo and waited without even looking at her. "Jack…"

He just looked over at his older sister, "You mind getting me out of here now?"

Bria glanced over at her mom how nodded then turned and threw some powder into the fireplace at Jack's feet "The Vineyard"

"Bria and I will talk to him. This is a big change for him." Harry stated.

"I appreciate it. I know it's a big change, not only for him but for all of us." she sighed. "Can I at least get you to take some dinner home with you?"

"No thanks mom. Aunt Margaret's already prepared something for us." Bria stated.

"Well if you're sure. I love you guys." she stated then watched her children all disappear. As soon as the flames died down she went back into the bedroom and grabbed clean clothes for the next morning including an old t-shirt and sweat pants for Remus.

By the time she had everything ready the oven timer went off announcing that the chicken was done. She instantly packed it into a basket before grabbing the duffle bag and ran out the door taking the shortest path back toward the cave. When she arrived he found him once again sitting in the dark corner rocking back and forth. "Remus?" he looked in her direction and she sensed something strange about him. An emotion she had never once sensed from him before and it confused her. "Remus, what's wrong?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"No more games! I know you're not the same one, now where is the woman who was here this morning?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I thought I told you this morning that nothing would happen to me."

"You also told me something else too but it wasn't true." he mumbled quietly as he watched her place the basket on the ground and start picking up twigs from the floor and placing them down not to far from it.

"Are there any more branches over there?" she asked. He felt around the ground around him and walked over and tossed them on the ground with the others before starting to turn and walk back to his corner. "You're soaking wet." she stated as she reached out and grabbed his shirt tail. "If you'll hand me the box of matches from my bag, I'll have a fire for us in just a bit."

"Why don't you just use your wand." he asked as he stood there and watched her.

Dannie was tired of this already. No matter what she did or said he was convinced that she was out to hurt him in some way and she knew there was no arguing with him so she sighed again as she rested her head briefly in her hand then stretched out toward the bag that lie between them and pulled it toward her. She then pulled a box of matches from the side of it after a few tries she had a small flame going in the centre of the pile. "I know it's not much but if you'd sit down you'd be at least a little warmer."

He continued to stand there as they just watched each others actions. He was growing more and more confused by her, convinced she was still just someone given a potion to look like her but there was something else. For the first time in years he was sensing something he had almost forgot existed but he still wasn't sure if it was real or not. "What's in those?" he asked nodding toward the bag and basket.

"The bag has some clothes for in the morning and there's food in the basket. You can look in them if you want."

He looked from the items then back to her "Hold your hands out in front of you." he ordered which she instantly did before searching through the bag then moved to the basket and when he realized that she was telling the truth about them he took a piece of chicken out of the basket and held it out toward her.

Dannie reluctantly took it from him and started picking pieces off if and eating them as he sat down still watching every move she made. "I really hate people watching me while I eat." she stated but he ignored her until it was gone and she tossed the bones into the fire.

Upon seeing that she showed no reaction to the food he finally sat down, pulled the basket in front of him, and started devouring the food as if he hadn't eaten anything in days. "Was that really you this morning?" she nodded, "How come you're doing all this? I told you that we weren't going to mate and my decision is still the same."

"It's an old habit of mine to try to befriend those who seem lost." she smirked "Do you remember how you got here?"

He shook his head "All I know is I was dreaming that my mate and I were together again but as usual I woke up here alone. That was when you walked in." he stated as he watched her lower her head to stare into the fire. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did this morning, it's just after the dream then seeing you I just…"

"Don't worry about it."

"You're different than the others. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she shook her head, "Why are you here?"

"This is part of my home. The cave, the land, even the stream. There use to be a lot more of it but I had to sell off bits and pieces when times got hard so that I could take care of my children."

"I had no idea you were a widow."

"I'm not a widow, my ma…my husband is just lost right now." She stated as she continued to watch the fire. Her stomach then let out a small grumble "It's going to be a long night tonight and must admit that I don't have the stomach of hunting down animals for food like my daughters do, so could I possibly get another piece of that before you eat it all?"

He pulled a piece out of the basket, handed it across the fire to her when their fingers accidentally touched and he immediately rubbed them against the leg of his trousers. "You said your daughters hunt for their own food? I appreciate what you've done for me but how in the world can you let them do such a thing?"

"It's not like it's something they do all the time. It's just sometimes on nights like tonight they decided to go looking for a midnight snack."

"You're their mum so you supply it for them. You don't let them go wondering around a forest chasing after animals."

"Listen; there is no way that you know what my life has been like. I think I've done a damn good job at raising three children on my own with what we have. Especially when there are times when the pain is so extreme that all I want…You know what? Instead of blaming me for what they do, just turn the blame on the man who taught them to tear apart every…" just then out of the corner of her eye how dark the main cavern of the cave was growing and she realized she almost said too much.

She then grabbed the bag and basket before rushing to the ledge in the corner. She climbed on top of it then stood on the tips of her toes to place the items on a higher ledge that was almost out of her reach. He watched as she started untying her belt then skirt only to slip out of it quickly. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Hurry and get outta your clothes and bring them to me. I'll put them up there so they'll be safe." she stated as she continued to undress.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to mate with you."

"Probably just as many times as I have to tell you that I don't want to mate. Even if I wanted to it wouldn't help anyone because I **cannot** have any children." she said quite loudly as she rolled her clothes together and put them up on the ledge. "Please I have a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt for you to wear in the morning but until I can safely get back to my office that's all there is. But for now you have to get undressed so you don't shred those clothes when you change."

As she ran over towards him and started to lift her hands to unbutton his shirt he realized what she was saying and grabbed onto her wrists. "Are you daft woman? I'm a mated werewolf! If he sees you he won't just bite you in order to change you, he'll attack to kill you."

She then pulled her wrists out of his grip and raised her hands to his cheeks pulling his head down to try to look into his eyes but he closed them. "Look at me Remus. Look at the colour of my eyes, the shape of my bite mark on my shoulder, the location of my branding, the markings on my arm, and the scars on my stomach. Every one of those were for you and our family. That wasn't a dream you had last night. Last night was the first night of the moon and I don't know how but he brought you back to us." he then pushed her away, "Our daughters learned to hunt and shred small animals because when they were small they shredded every one of Jackie's animals."

"No! Get out of here!"

"There is no time." she cried out. "Ever since I walked in here tonight you have felt nothing but hatred toward me because you thought I was someone who just looked like me. It started to fade but I could still sense it just like you're sensing everything I'm feeling right now."

"Can't be. No it's not true." he then backed out of the way of the moonlight that started to fill the cave in attempt to give her some more time before he transformed but instead she followed him.

"Please. If I'm not telling the truth and Moony kills me then it's my own fault, not yours or his." She begged as she walked up and tried to reason with him but he pushed her away and into the light.

"Do you know what you're…" he stopped as he heard her scream in pain and turned around only to see her backside with her knee twisted in an unusual way while bloody paws dug into the rock ground. Before he could say or do anything the moonlight finally reached him and his change began.

Moony once again looked at his mate this time panting heavily as she lay on the ground. He rose to his paws and started toward her when suddenly she turned toward him growling quite loudly. _You. _

Ang…

Don't you dare come near me. She snarled at him, _How dare you even come here. _

How dare I? Remember who you're speaking with mate. Moony snarled back at her as they hunched down into attack position. Angel then rose and started circling him calculating in her mind his build and possible strength before she lunged at him with teeth barred straight at his throat determined to do some damage and ignoring the fact that her back leg was broken. Moony moved slightly and as soon as he felt her teeth tear into his shoulder he bit down on the back of her neck and flung her toward the wall. _Damn you bitch! You don't ever… _

You are in my home now I will do as I wish. she snarled again as she climbed back to her feet. _I want you out of here now!_

Moony was the first to start the charge when she started toward him in return. While she was determined to make him see that she was serious he was determined to stay. They bit and clawed each other over and over again. The moment one of them was down they were right back up and attacking the other refusing to be defeated until finally they were both bloody and exhausted when he threw her across the room again and her back hit the wall. He immediately lunged at her keeping her pinned to the ground with his teeth on her throat. _Listen to me now. I'm not leaving and you will stop fighting me. You are my mate and you will do as I say._

Without his knowledge she raised her back paws up to his torso and with all her might shoved him across the room one last time letting out a loud painful howl as his teeth tore across her throat. Panting heavily she rolled over onto her paws and glared at him _I have never obeyed anyone before and I'm not about to start now. You gave up all rights as my mate when you brought him here to reject her. Stay here if you wish but I warn you. You harm her or the cubs again in any way, I will kill you._ Half unconscious, Moony watched through hooded eyes as she limped out of the cave and into the forest.

TBC

* * *

AN; I know I know I should have posted this last week…..afterall it was ready and all but instead life got away from me……Between work last Saturday…..The weekly WIKTT chat (that I'm currently late for right now) and finally the most awesome concert I've seen in a long time……Duran Duran…time slipped away.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapt….thanks for reading….and I promise that the next one will definitely be longer…(I should know, it's already typed up.)

Now Please leave a review


	39. Nightmares end as live begins

**__**

Dreams end as Life Begins

Without his knowledge she raised her back paws up to his torso and with all her might shoved him across the room one last time letting out a loud painful howl as his teeth tore across her throat. Panting heavily she rolled over onto her paws and glared at him 'I have never obeyed anyone before and I'm not about to start now. You gave up all rights as my mate when you brought him here to reject her. Stay here if you wish but I warn you. You harm her or the cubs again in any way, I will kill you.' Half unconscious, Moony watched through hooded eyes as she limped out of the cave and into the forest.

* * *

The next morning after he woke up in the pain that plagued him every month Remus took in his surroundings. There was no sign of remains of the woman that had been there the night before but he did notice that the terrain showed there was a struggle of some sort. He then moistened his dry lips when he realized they had the metallic taste of blood. He ran his finger lightly over them expecting to feel some sort of stinging cut but there was none. _Oh Merlin, I…she's…She said it would be her own fault if anything happened…but if the Ministry…_He then climbed up on the ledge and pulled down the bag of clothes that she brought for them and as he was putting on the sweatpants the memory flashed something when he looked over at the direction of where he remembered the woman on the ground last night screaming in pain from…_Dannie_.

Instantly he left the cave and noticed that it wasn't another trick played by his captors. _Remus it's me, your mate. They're our children they won't hurt me."_ The words she said rang over and over in his head as he ran toward the centre of the forest. What had he done? Then he saw her, lying face down at the base of the dead tree that had been destroyed the day before. "Dannie?" she remained motionless **"Dannie!**" he shouted again as he made it to her body he knelt down and turned her over only to see blood soaked sand across her throat. He then felt for a pulse but noticed it was weak so he picked up her limp body and started heading in the direction he heard cars coming from.

Just before he reached the road he came across a small run down house. He tried knocking but nobody answered so he tried the door only to find it unlocked. He immediately went inside and took her to the first bedroom he came across and laid her down onto the bed before sitting next to her. "Merlin I am so sorry love." he said as he brushed the hair from her face. He then rose to his feet and went into the bathroom and in finding a washcloth on the counter he ran it until cold water then returned to her side and started cleaning the sand and dirt from her neck. It was then that she finally groaned and moved from the pain, "Ssh love, you'll be alright. I just need to get you some help."

"No."

"Merlin love. This is no time to be stubborn. I don't know why but you aren't healing like you're suppose to. I'll just floo Poppy and she'll…"

"You can't, she's…"

"Listen, it'll be alright. I'll be right back." he stated and before she could gather the strength to tell him, he was out of the room. Remus entered the living room and found a small amount of floo powder in a bowl on the mantle but before he could do anything Harry appeared in the floo.

"Remus, where's Dannie at?"

"She's in the other room, please I don't have time to talk I need to get Poppy for her."

"What did you do to her!" the younger man asked.

"I didn't….I don't know exactly what happened but I know…Harry please. I don't have time, I need to get Poppy to come here and help her."

Harry took a deep breath and tried his best to remain calm since he had no idea what the situation was but he knew he didn't want to upset it any more than was necessary. "Go back in there and stay with her. I'll contact Ginny and bring her along with me."

"Harry, no." Dannie said from the doorway.

Bothmen turned and faced the woman who was barely standing on her own with nothing but a long t-shirt over her. "Look at what he did to…"

"It was self defence." she stated, "I started the attack last night, he was merely trying to subdue me when I shoved him away."

"Stop defending him. I know you remember what I told you about the other we found and I'm not going to sit here and let you lie about what happened and risk your health." Harry spat.

"You know I wouldn't lie about this. You have no idea what happened last night." she spat

"Neither do you!" Harry spat back.

"I remember a lot more than either of you will ever know. Yes I know what you said last night just like you should remember what I said. You told me you wouldn't let me risk the health of my children and I'm not." she said as she limped over toward the fireplace. "For now my children are currently in your care, and I want you to always remind them of how much they mean to me…"

"Do you realize…" Remus interrupted

"…what you're saying?" Harry finished.

"All I'm saying is that after last night, I realized that the morning I've been hoping for will come a lot sooner than you expect it to."

"Please let me get Ginny to help you." Harry pleaded "I know with…"

She then reached to the mantel and pulled down a bucket, "Thing is Harry, I don't want or need any help. I'm no worse off than I was last month. Tell my babies I love them. Goodbye Harry." she finished before she threw the water into the fireplace extinguishing the flames. She then sat on the edge of the coffee table and put her head in her hands before running them down her face to her neck when she flinched. As she looked at the blood that was now on her hand she sighed, "Some werewolf I turned out to be huh? Can't even heal properly." He walked over and knelt in front of her before reaching out his hand toward her wound but she instantly took it in hers to move it away, "No. I appreciate the gesture but I have to heal on my own." He then brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it sending shivers through her body while she closed her eyes "Remus please no." then pulled it away.

"I assume that Ginny is now a healer. Is that why you wouldn't let Harry bring her?"

"In a way. Ginny works in the psychiatric word in St Mungos. When Harry's team rescues POW's from the camps, she's the one he takes them to for evaluation."

It took him awhile to show a look of understanding when he suddenly asked, "Do you know how long I've dreamed of just seeing you again? Just holding you? You told me last night that waking up with you in my arms wasn't a dream. Were the words I heard yesterday morning a dream or did you really tell me that you loved and missed me?"

She stood up and limped over to the closet and pulled out some towels them took them back over to him. "Um, I'm sorry but I don't have an extra room here, but the couch pulls out into a bed so you're welcome to stay as long as you want. The shower…"

"Dannie will you answer me please?"

She then turned and led him to the bedroom door, "The kids have made a mess of their bathroom so you can use mine while I make us something to eat. There's another pair of sweats you can use in my closet since you ruined your clothes last night." she then turned to face him but not once could she look him in the face. She watched his chest and heard him sigh before he turned and stepped into the bedroom and closed the door as she closed her eyes.

No it wasn't a dream. I did say those things and meant…but before she could finish her thought she felt his lips against hers briefly "I know." he replied as he rested his hand on her throat.

Dannie brought her hand up to his wrist and held onto him as she opened her eyes and saw only his "A lot has happened to both of us, I need…"

"And you shall have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere ever again." he replied as he straightened up and pulled her in a close one armed embrace burying her face in the pit of his arm. At first it took a few moments but he then felt her arms make their way around his torso so he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer against him. In doing this he felt her body stiffen almost immediately then pulled away, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean any…"

"It's not that. It's just you really need that shower." she smirked as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He then hugged her close once again lowering his head into the crook of her neck, "You would not believe how much I missed you too. I'm never leaving your side again, I sw…"

The moment she heard his words she put her hand up to cover his mouth, "Every time you swear something it doesn't come true. No more swearing anything ever again." She then felt his tongue run across the palm of her hand and she removed it immediately "Get into the shower." she ordered but then when he took a step backwards she noticed that there was no blood on his shirt where she knew her neck rested.

While raising her hand back to her throat he reached out and took it in his, "No need to check, yes I healed it and I don't care how angry you get at me because now I know that there's definitely time for me to earn your forgiveness." Dannie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him trying her best to look pissed off. "I almost forgot how beautiful you are when you try to be upset with me." He then put his hand on the doorway and leaned in to kiss her forehead before disappearing into the room.

Dannie then walked over to the fridge and pulled out some food before stating their breakfast. Just as she finished crumbling the sausage into the pan she heard a loud high pitched scream from the bathroom causing her to laugh to herself. As she was dishing the food onto the plates Remus stepped into the kitchen and she smiled as she looked at how the sweatpants although quite baggy they only came down to the middle of his shins. "Feel better?"

"Yes although you could have warned me that you don't have any hot water." he stated as he sat down at the table.

She put one of the plates in front of him before going to the other side of the table to sit down with hers, "We have hot water. You just have to give it a bit to warm up."

"The longer I was in there the colder the water got. I'm surprised it didn't freeze in the pipes." he replied then watched as she ate. He noticed she wasn't looking at him but he could have sworn that he saw a small smirk appear on her face. "It isn't funny. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that I can think of off hand." she lied as she rose from the table and took her plate to the sink. "I was just remembering the scream you made while you were in there. Thanks for the warning, I'll have Jackie look at it when he comes home since he's the one who fixed it the last time. In the meantime, make yourself at home I have to get cleaned up myself. Maybe I can even figure out what's wrong with it while I'm in there." She then slipped past him and into the bedroom.

When he heard the water start he finished his breakfast as he listened closely for her to scream from the freezing water as well but it never came. He then rose from the table and filled the sink with water before washing the dishes for her. He then started looking around the small house. It was much smaller than they had back at Hogwarts in fact it almost reminded him of the small living area that was behind the old woodworking shop that he stayed in ages ago. The walls were covered in picture frames each holding 10-12 pictures of the small family throughout the years along with numerous team and class photos then on the table in a frame was a newspaper article and photo:

Amanda Lupin Throws No-Hitter Clinching Division Championship

Score: Black Falls 5 Eau Claire 0

He looked over the words below the headline but he couldn't comprehend them. He knew he missed a lot of his children's lives but this was just one more thing to prove just how much was missed. How would the adjustment of his return effect their lives? How would he be able to make up for all he missed? He had no way of answering these questions. Bria had accepted him right away when he met her but these children were different. They had friends and a life here that his oldest didn't. If they were to accept him then he really needed to get to know all he could about them. As he put it down and started looking around again he noticed the object he saw Dannie holding the other day at the Gathering so he walked over and picked it up to look at it. Remus examined it closely, opening the side compartment and looking inside, and putting his eye to the viewer even though it wouldn't work. Just then he heard the water turn off so he headed into the open bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for her to emerge.

It didn't take long until the bathroom door opened and she stepped out wrapped in a large towel while a billow of steam followed. "I see you got it working." he stated.

"Yeah, I had no problem with it what-so-ever." she smiled as he cocked an eyebrow, "Didn't you try adjusting the water tempter?"

"I did. I turned it all the way to hot."

"You should have tried the other direction. Jackie may try to fix things correctly but he never does so we just adjust to how it turns out." she replied then stepped into the walk-in closet and dressed.

"You could have warned me." he stated.

"Just consider it payback for healing my neck when I asked you not to." she said from the closet. "You know I expected to find you looking through the kids' rooms or something when I got out." he remained silent. She then emerged from the closet fully dressed facing the mirror as she brushed her hair and started pulling the sides back when he stepped up behind her.

He removed her hands and started braiding her hair for her as he did so many times in the past "Tell me about them."

"They're three very good teenagers who have learned to express themselves in very different ways." she replied as she looked up at his reflection. "Basically Amanda's into sports of any kind, she loves the competition and is a very poor looser. Maggie I guess you could say is a little Goth. She wears all black, brushes in this black hair stuff to cover her own colouring and she's infatuated with anything that has to do with either magic or the idea of being a werewolf. That's all just her latest hang-ups, last year was a vampire phase and she actually begged me for a coffin to use as a bed. She's also the one who does the majority of the hunting."

"And Jackie?"

"From what I heard you got a minor taste of what he's like the other day." she then sighed "He's been the hardest of all. Ever since papa crossed last year he's been in and out of trouble in school, on constant work detail with the elders, and then there was the few times he's run away. He's really a good kid it's just, I don't know. It's like he's trying to be the man of the family instead of the boy he's suppose to be." She then felt him tie off the end and watched as he walked towards the bed and she turned around to face him. "Remus I don't mean to scare you off but this is what they're like. They really are good kids it's just they're also quite a handful at times."

As he sat down on the bed facing her he took her camcorder in his hands. "You aren't scaring me off, neither you or them ever could, it's just..." he paused "I saw you with this the other day. Am I right in assuming you were filming him?" she nodded "By chance would you happen to have any more films of them?"

She smiled letting out a small huff of air through her nose. "Papa got me that the first Solstice that we were here. He said that he knew a lot of military families that when their spouses were away they'd film the children and send them tapes all the time. It seemed like a good idea but the only thing was I had no address to send them to you at. I did try Hogwarts but everything was so bad when we left I just figured that the owl refused to go into the war so I just figured I'd save them for you to see when it was safe again."

"Dannie…"

"It wasn't until the whole mess was over when I finally heard from Severus, he was the first to contact me you know. I insisted that he take the first one with him so that he could give it to you even though he insisted that you were…Well unfortunately I don't have that one anymore but I do have all the others." She then walked over to a smaller closet with a sliding door and opened it up to show what looked like a half dozen packing boxes across the floor. "It became habit to capture every holiday, birthday, school event, game, Gathering, you name it and it's there." she saw his eyes widen as he looked at the boxes "I know you think I'm nuts but…" she paused as she glanced at the boxes again "I remember all the questions you had about Bria when you first found out who we were and to be honest. There is no way that I could ever describe what these three were like while growing up."

"I..I don't know what to say." he said as he walked over to the closet and eyed the boxes like a kid in a candy shop for the first time. "You don't mind if I watch them do you?"

"Help yourself." she replied. "What year do you wanna see?"

He then leaned down and kissed her briefly before answering "Every year starting with the first box. Which one is it?"

"You're kidding me. Remus there's got to be at least a two hundred hours in each box." she exclaimed.

"No I'm not. I want to know everything that's happened to all of you. If anything can help me get to know our children again these are it."

As she listened to what he said she looked into his pleading eyes. She wanted…no, needed to get to know that man before her again but in order to be able to do so without the added stress of their anger then he did need to know what they were like, intimately. She then turned into the closet and started pulling out the boxes, "It's the one on the bottom corner back there." As soon as they dug it out he took it into the living room with her right behind him only to sit on the couch behind him as he sat on the floor eagerly searching through the box.

They finally found the first of the tapes and she walked him through working the VCR before she started to rise to her feet when he grabbed her hand. "Where you going?"

"I'll be right back. I just need to take care of the dishes…"

"Already done." he interrupted.

"Did you take care of the laundry for me too?" she smirked as he looked at her "I thought not. If we're gonna have something for you to wear tomorrow I need to get some clothes washed." He then released her hand as she went into the bedrooms as he turned his attention to the television.

When she was done they spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch while she watched his reactions to the silly things their children did when they were younger. It wasn't until half way through the fourth tape when she noticed through the window that the shadows started to overtake the front yard and she held out the remote and stopped the tape then turned off the TV. "It's almost time. We have to get going." She then leaned over and picked up the dinner plates from coffee table and as she started to stand to take them into the kitchen he took one of them from her hand while offering her is other hand in assistance which she took as she smiled up at him. As soon as they were in the sink the two of them left the house and headed slowly towards the centre of the forest not saying a word to one another.

It was when they reached the circle that she finally took her eyes of the ground in front of her and stopped in her tracks while he continued to move ahead to the other side and turned to face her. "Dannie?" he asked as he took in the look on her face as she stared at what use to be the tallest tree around.

The ground no longer looked untouched. There were not only his foot prints but also those of a wolf that seemed to stop before a large remaining print of something that lay there earlier. Without thinking she sat on the ground and continued to stare at it. More than forty years had gone by and that spot right there that was her centre, her focus point, her mother's spirit had finally left. Suddenly the land no longer had the same feeling it had for as long as she could remember and suddenly she felt lost. He continued to stand on the opposite end as the shadows grew as the sun started to fade in the horizon but she never once moved a single muscle. She didn't even notice when he made his way back over and crouched down behind her wrapping his arm around her middle allowing her lay back and rest against his chest and finally start sobbing uncontrollably. As he rested his cheek rested against the top of her head he silently cursed himself for feeling at peace and at home for the first time in ages while he sensed the pain she felt in her heart.

As the moonlight rose above the trees that night there wasn't one creature within miles that heard the agonizing screams of pain that usually echoed through the forest on nights such as this, just the mournful howling songs of the child that belonged there. Moony watched and listened as Angel moved closer to the dead tree and placed her front paws on it as she continued to howl and although he couldn't fully see anything but shadows of other creatures in the mist he heard their songs as well as they carried him off to sleep.

Remus didn't know what to expect the next morning for he had no idea how Angel and Moony would have reacted to one another after the following night. He lay on his back staring up at the tops of the trees as he ran his hand up and down her naked back. Did they consummate their reunion? No he was certain that he would have known if they did or not….wouldn't he? No they wouldn't have. He knew with everything inside himself that no matter what, they would have never taken advantage of her pain like that. He continued to lay there thinking as the birds twittered above. He remembered her howls and how scratchy they grew until they were silenced. He remembered a cool breeze drifting across his extremely thin fur. And then he remembered the sudden warmth he felt when she, on her own, came up and snuggled down next to him and he smiled. He laid there fighting off the urge to drift back to sleep in fear that if he did so she would be gone again and this would just be another dream caused by those who captured him.

It wasn't much longer before he felt her stir and he started to panic. What would she think? She told him that they needed time and she was right and he agrees, they do need time. No scratch that, he wanted time. Time to get to know the woman that he joined with so long ago that it seemed like it was another life. Time to learn what she had become. Time to prove to her that what he would never leave her side again no matter what happened in the future they would never be separated again. He then felt her hand move across the centre of his chest and up his side and he stopped moving his own as he held his breath. "Don't stop, that felt good." she stated.

He then cocked his head to try to see her face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I've been awake for quite awhile." she replied as her arm tightened around him causing him to return the embrace as he let out a heavy sigh then released her.

As she started to lift herself off him he moved his hand to her chin to look her in the eyes before raising his head off the ground and gently kissed her. The moment their lips met she pulled back only to take a deep breath as she ran her top teeth across her bottom lip then leaned forward to return the kiss. Their mouths moved together slowly at first until she slid her tongue between his lips and into his mouth brushing against his as the passion in built up between the two as he lay back down taking her with him. As he moved a hand up her side she broke the kiss as she moved her hand downward until he instantly moved his arm down and stopped her. "Dannie…"

She then climbed off him, "I'm sorry um, I don't know what…" she stammered as she turned and started searching the ground for the remnants of her clothes then glanced up at the sun's position. "I…we have to get back to the house. I'm sure Jenny is probably wondering where I am by now."

"If I remember correctly then I'm sure she has her own ideas."

Dannie noticed that he sounded as if he was further away so she turned to look and only saw his backside from behind one of the trees then turned away again. "Yeah I'm sure she has her ideas but I still have work to do. I'll loose all my customers if I let her do all the cooking. Besides, today's the day everyone will be…"

"No need to explain. Do you mind if I come along?"

She then looked at what were her clothes and sighed quietly as she tried to cover herself with them. "Are you sure? I thought you would want to stay at the house and watch the videos."

He then picked up what were once sweat pants and tied them around his middle, "I'd love to but I'd rather be there with you . That is if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all." she smiled. He then took her by the hand and led her back to the house when they took turns getting cleaned up and left for work.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel they noticed that although the registration desk was backed up, it wasn't quite the mess that she had feared. Jenny was working the counter trying to get everyone checked out as soon as possible. "It's about time you got here." she stated. 

Dannie looked toward the restaurant noticing there wasn't any commotion coming from it. "I'm sorry we sort of over slept."

"I bet." Jenny smirked, "Well I wasn't sure you'd come in today so, Bodie, Roja, and Beth offered to help out today. I don't think I would have even opened it if they didn't."

"Ok thanks." Dannie replied as she headed for the restaurant with Remus right behind her while her cousin just smiled at the two of them. When they walked in Dannie saw the smaller woman with long dark hair whom she had only met a few times, Beth, doing her best to go from table to table taking orders and serving food as Roja who matched Beth's height and although the top of his head was bald, what grey hair he had went past his shoulders worked the cash register. She then noticed that Remus was giving him a strange look then started to open his mouth when she said quietly "I know what you think he looks like but trust me. Although he has no goblin blood in him he can be just as mean as one if he wants to."

"I heard that sis." Roja stated as he continued to take the money from one of the customers "And one day I'm going to find out what these things actually look like that you people keep comparing me to." Once done with the customer he went over and gave her a big hug, "Jenny told us the news." he then turned and held out his arm towards Remus "Welcome home."

Remus returned the gesture with a nod "Thanks for helping out here this morning. I'm not sure how I can repay you for this." Dannie stated.

"How about we talk about that once the crowd slows down." Beth suggested. "In the meantime there's still a bunch of tables over there I haven't been able to take care of yet."

"Not a prob, I'll take care of them." she replied before going behind the counter and pulling out an apron to tie on her waist, "How about you take the table in the corner and I'll get you something to eat. Anything in particular you want?" when she saw the smirk on his face she continued "Anything off the…"

"Doesn't matter I'll eat anything you give me." he interrupted causing a few looks from those sitting nearby and a wide eyed look from Roja.

"I have something on the bottom of my shoe you could serve him." he joked only to receive a playful punch on the arm from Dannie before she led him to the table in the corner of the room. As soon as he was seated she went from table to table taking everyone's orders before heading for the kitchen to help in there as well. As he ate the meal she brought he sat and watched as they all worked around the place running in and out of the kitchen and taking care of the customers.

When it finally slowed down somewhat a stocky man with light brown dreadlocks throughout his hair walked over and nodded at him before he sat down at the same table then started eating as Remus curiously watched him until she came out of the kitchen again. He then turned in his seat resting his arm on the table as he watched her. "Interesting tattoo you have on your arm." the stranger stated. "You don't see markings like that very often. Does it mean something?"

Remus' attention was briefly turned to his arm as he quietly replied "It means everything." then he turned back to watch her as she spoke with the others.

"That's pretty much the same answer I got when I asked her about the one she wears." he said as he nodded toward the trio, "You got yourself a good woman. You're lucky, not many men would be so fortunate as to return from war to one so faithful."

"I know. I plan on…" he started to reply with closed eyes but stopped himself when he felt someone take him hand interlocking their fingers with his.

"What do you plan on?" Dannie asked but the only answer she received was him lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it as he looked at her through hooded eyes.

"I don't really think we need to know the answer to that." Beth stated. "Besides I need to speak to you and Jenny about something." Dannie nodded before leaning over and kissing Remus on the cheek then the two women went out into the lobby for a bit leaving the guys behind.

When they returned Roja looked at the two of them "I don't know how to thank you guys for this." Dannie stated.

"We should be the ones thanking you." Roja replied as he stood up and hugged her before the three of them returned to work as customers started looking as if they were in need of attention.

Dannie then sat down across the table from Remus and sighed heavily, "Love, what's going on?" he asked.

"It seems that for the first time in a very long time I not only have no children to tend to but.." she smirked "with the exception of taking care of the books each evening, no job as well. They need a place to stay for a few days before heading out to Sundance so in exchange for the use of one of the cabins, they're going to run the restaurant."

"Well do you know how you're going to spend all this free time you've seemed to acquire?"

"Oh there's a lot of things I could do. I'm sure Jenny could use some help in cleaning the cabins, or I could finally get some inventory done with my herbs, or put off the books for a few days and go to one of those spas in the city that some of the women keep talking about, or even…" she stated as she noticed the lost look that showed in his eyes again, "just spend the days lounging around the house trying to get to know my husband again. What do you think I should do?" Remus just shrugged "Come on." she said as she took him by the hand, led him out the back of the hotel, and with leaving the old car behind they slowly walked back to the small house.

* * *

Over the next few days Dannie had a lot to learn to adjust to and although she knew deep down it would be difficult she still hoped that it would be easier than it was. She felt that they had grown over the past few years and while she needed to get to know the man the same way she once had she was finding it hard to have him constantly there. At first with him watching the videos of their children's lives seemed like a good idea but it was constant and growing extremely dull. She had lived these moments already and some of them she didn't want to relive because she knew exactly what she was feeling the time they were filmed. That wasn't all though. After that first full day together and her ruining a dinner along with the shattering of a glass casserole dish she had learned that if she was out of the room for an extended period of time, she could guarantee that she would find him standing right behind her . It only took a few well placed backward steps with her heal into the centre of his foot that soon turned into him merely peering around the corners at her until he was convinced she wasn't going anywhere. There were things she didn't mind like being able to have small conversations at the dinner table that instead of turning into childish arguments they resulted in long quiet walks through the woods or back and forth to the hotel. 

All in all it was the nights that she found to be the worse of everything. At first she thought he wasn't sleeping at all because she heard the damn television set although very quiet the voices still came through the closed door into her room. It wasn't until the third very exhausting night that she wondered into the living room and found him sound asleep so she quietly made her way over to the set and turned it off before returning to bed. As soon as she hit the bed she curled up to her pillow and finally drifted off into a very quite and almost deep sleep until…"**Oh Gods No! Don't hurt her NO!**" Dannie sat bolt upright and looked directly at the bedroom door when she then heard the crashing of a table lamp followed by the explosion of it's light bulb.

She instantly jumped out of bed and ran into the living room only to find him leaning over the broken lamp "Remus?" she asked as she gently started to lean down to place her hand on his back.

She should have expected it but for many reasons including the lack of sleep she was caught off guard when in one swift move he rose to his feet as he turned and slammed her backwards into the wall. "You killed her." he shouted as he repeatedly shook her with one hand causing her head to continuously bang into the wall while the other moved up to her throat as in unison they shouted "You son of a bitch! You killed my…"

"Remus please that was just my…"

"…wife!"

"…lamp!"

He then removed his arm off her shoulder as the one that had her by the throat lifted her upward so she was on her toes. Everything around her was spinning as she kept her eyes closed feeling the tears start to stream down her cheeks and his hot breath on her face while although he was shaking the grip he had on her was tightening. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." he growled but she just stayed there not moving "Open your eyes and answer me."

It took just about everything she had to reach up and put her hand on his arm in attempt to get him to loosen his grip but once she touched him he felt a jolt of pain rush through him causing him to jump back immediately as she collapsed onto the ground. As she remained squatted down on the ground trying to catch her breath she heard a loud thud as he fell backwards onto the floor. She just lifted her head watching as he clumsily moved toward the lamp and picked up a piece that had broken off and examined it before looking at her. She did everything she could to keep from backing away as he slowly made it way towards her but as soon as he reached out his hand to touch her she instinctively jumped out of his reach. It was at that point that Remus felt a rush of pain and fear flood through him that he knew weren't his own and he sighed deeply as he cursed himself while resting his head in his hand for a few moments "Have Harry bring Ginny here." he calmly stated.

"What?" she asked "No, no I …"

"Dannie I could have killed you. Next time I just may and I can't take that chance."

"You might as well cause if you leave it will kill me." she stated quite clearly.

"Don't talk like that. You have the children and…"

"Yes I have the children but how long have you known werewolves to live? Females especially." she asked and he just looked at her blankly. "You've seen that my healing abilities aren't what they're suppose to be. I won't last another two cycles on my own.'

"I don't know what you're insinuating but, you aren't on your own. Margaret can help you get through this."

"She has been. I've been seeing her on a weekly basis and she's confirmed what I know. Remus, on their own, mated females don't live as long as the males do especially ones that have had children, it drains their energies far too much." she then rose to her feet, walked into her bedroom, and returned only to drop a file on the floor next to him before continuing to the loveseat and sitting down. "I had to have that drawn up 2 years ago. It notifies Bria and Harry the moment I don't…well, they'll know exactly when to come and collect the children."

"So it's true and they know?"

"Of coarse they know, at least Bria and Harry do. That's why he was willing to give me this week instead of rushing you off to St Mungos the other day."

"I don't want to take a chance on hurting you or the kids. If I do…"

"The kids are good at being scarce if needed besides who says you'll even come close to hurting any of us." She stated as she watched him rise to his feet walk over to sit on the edge of the hide-a-bed facing her.

"I did tonight."

"Tonight was a small setback, I'm not saying it's not going to happen again but maybe if we can figure out what happened to cause it we can avoid it happening again."

"And if we can't before it happens again?"

"I don't know. I just want us to at least try. Please, it's the middle of the night and tomorrow's my last day of this vacation. Just promise me you won't give up on us." she practically begged and he nodded slightly before she rose to her feet to head to the bedroom. "I really need to get some sleep so I'll see you in the morning."

As she started to walk away he reached out and took her hand in his. "Stay with me."

"I can't…"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to."

She then smiled, "You need to learn to let me finish sentences. I was going to say that I can't sleep on that thing, it's like a torture rack." she then tugged on his arm, "Come on." and she led him into the bedroom.

To Dannie it was late when she woke up the next morning only to find in the spot next to her was a breakfast tray containing pancakes, sausage, juice, two paper flowers, and the feather he had given her the day they were joined. Once she was done eating she got out of bed and quickly went onto the bathroom for a hot shower but as soon as they water was turned on she received in turn received nothing but ice water almost making her scream.

As she dressed she finally heard the voices of the television set and more of the damn tapes. Upon opening the door the first thing she heard was the voices of their children shouting _"Thank you Papa!"_ as they received their Solstice presents and she stood back in the doorway watching in hopes of not disturbing him. _On the video she watched herself walk past the camera with Severus, Sirius, and Ginny and out of camera range. _

"Dannie you can't keep doing that to them." Severus stated

"Doing what?"

"Buying them gifts and putting his name on them. They need to be told the truth." Sirius replied.

"Tell me, what truth is that? What you think or what I know."

"Jackie, come back here." Dan whispered as the boy ran by him.

"I know it's hard but please." Ginny begged "it would be better if they were finally told that he's dead. You can't keep doing this to them. It's not good for them and it's not good for you either."

"Muma, look what Papa got…"

"**He's not dead!** How many times do I have to tell you guys this." she stated quite loudly only to be followed by something breaking on the floor in the doorway. "**JACKIE!" **she shouted and quickly ran past the camera again and out the front door after the boy.

Remus then paused the tape before standing up and walking out the front door in which she soon followed. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that was ever recorded." she stated as she sat on the porch railing.

"No, don't be sorry. In a way I'm glad it was. How long have they…did they ever…" he stammered trying to figure out what he how to ask the questions he wanted the answers to.

"You have to understand. Nobody knew where any of us were. Even Bria was under the impression that we were gone as well. Severus was my first visitor while everyone else was either in the infirmary or gone."

"So they assumed I was as well."

"Not at first they didn't. When Papa told Bria that we were here she was so thrilled to hear we had made it she at first thought that you were here too but, with all the reports that had come through and the fact that nobody ever saw you after you sent us here." she replied "They all spent years investigating each and every prison camp that they heard about only to come to dead ends or people who swore they heard you die."

"What about you? Did you ever…"

She then sighed and turned her body around to face the forest, "Not at first I didn't. I knew that if you had crossed then I'd be able to feel it. But then when there were some small occasions over the past year when the children would become overly emotional their powers would show and I couldn't help but wonder if it was true, and then the other day when you…well it don't matter does it. You're home now and that's all that matters."

While she spoke he walked up behind her unnoticed and placed his hands on either side of her, "Is it really? It's not just the two of us that need time to adjust and from what I've seen in those movies…"

Feeling his breath on the back of her neck she leaned back against his chest, "They will adjust, just give them a chance to get to know you and don't jump right into a 'father' role."

"Even Jackie?"

"I know both of you and yes in time, even Jack will come around." she replied as she tilted her head to look at him.

Remus then turned and walked down the few porch steps and stood in front of her holding out his hand. "Come on lets go for a walk."

"Don't you want to watch the…"

"I've seen enough. It's time I got to know my wife again." he replied as he helped her down then held her in his arms as they just stared into each others eyes for moments before walking into the woods.

* * *

With the Gathering over and most of the people moving onto the next one the business' weren't thriving so it was the perfect time for him to learn the ropes. So over the next few days the two of them walked together each morning to the restaurant and while she and Jenny worked in the kitchen he learned to run the hotel with Jenny's assistance during the dead hours until late in the evenings. At the house things had also taken a step forward. Instead of retiring on the sofa-bed each night he joined her in the bedroom making their nights more peaceful without anymore of the nightmares or outside noises disturbing their slumber. 

It wasn't until Saturday morning when she was woken to him not only curled up to her but his hand on her chest. She shifted slightly so that she could turn onto her back waking him up with her movements "I'm sorr…" he said as he started to remove his hand but she moved hers to keep it in place as her other one moved to the back of his neck pulling his head back down to hers and he stopped to look into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

The only answer he received was her lips against his slowly at first until he parted her lips with his tongue as he finally started to move his hand against her breast with feathery touches as her hand rose to his head and she tangled her hand in his hair. Every feeling they had for each other at this moment didn't go unnoticed as he moved over her straddling her legs as his hands moved to the bottom of her shirt moving it slowly upward without breaking their heated kiss until it was at her shoulders. She then rose up slightly as he removed it from her body only to cherish the view before his eyes. The years they had been separated surely weren't kind on either of them and the changes in their bodies were obvious proof of it. While she bore stretch marks from where she had gained and lost weight over the years he was extraordinarily thin caused by the near starvation he'd experienced but in their eyes there were no differences.

As his hands continued to moved across her body her hands moved down his sides to his waistband and slipping her thumbs inside it she slowly started moving them downward until they reached his straining erection and he rose off of her and the bed only to kneel on the floor then tugged at her legs until she was positioned at the edge of the mattress with them on his shoulders. As he started licking and nipping across her thighs as he pulled her panties down when she reached out and once again ran her fingers through his hair but this time they trailed down to the side of his face when she lifted it slightly, "Remus please, Ineed you in me when I…"

"And you will, just please let me taste you, let me know what it's like to have your scent around me again." he replied as he turned to kiss the inside of her wrist while he gently teased her nether lips with his thumbs as he watched her face while inserting his index finger and hearing her gasp.  
...  
...  
...

When he felt her legs tighten on his shoulders he glanced upward and watched as her back arched seeing how close to the edge she was so he pulled back and lightly blew across her opening before rising to his feet and started to push down his pants. Dannie reached out and assisted him in the task and once they were pooled town around his ankles she ran her hands up the back of his legs stopping at his buttocks. She lightly brought one hand around to his member, wrapped her hand around it to hold it in place as she leaned forward and ran her tongue up the underside then over the slit. He then reached down and pulled her head in his direction as he leaned down and their lips met. It was gentle at first but as her arms reached around his torso and she pulled him down with her it became more hungered for each other as their tongues danced. He then reached down and positioned himself at her opening before breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes as he had done so many times before. This time she instead closed her eyes to him as she moved her hand down and took his in it. Once she had her fingers interlocked with his she pulled it up so her hand was over her head before she opened them again and quietly stated clearly "I swear to the Creator, Grandmother Moon, and Mother Earth, that have always remained forever and will continue until the end of time bound to you in heart, soul and body as your mate and give myself and all I possess to you willingly." causing the markings on her arm to tighten and reach for his.

Just as the last time he had heard those words from her lips, this was not what he expected. He knew he didn't need confirmation of her love and loyalty for him. It wasn't anything he would have ever questioned and even if he was given reason to, he still wouldn't ask. It had been so long for both of them and even though he had spent it in a prison camp he would have understood if she had found comfort in another. But the words, the words she had just clearly stated without hesitation warmed his heart and he eagerly completed the ritual, "I swear to Merlin, Morgain, and Grandmother Moon that I have always remained forever faithful and will continue until the end of time to be bound to you in heart, soul, and body as your mate and accept all you are willing to give. And in return I will continue to give you my life, faith, and protection willingly." ...  
...  
...  
As fate would have it there was no way it could, especially as she wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him to move. It didn't take much encouragement before he was thrusting into her meeting her core each time causingher pleading moans to grow louder and louder through the empty house until her muscles tightened as she approached climax when "Impedimenta!"

* * *

_TBC_

_First off I would like to wave hello to my brothers and sister whom I know won't mind being a brief part of this...Love ya guys and to Roja and Beth, Amberfire told me...CONGRATS on the big news..._

_Now if anyone is interested in reading the completely unedited NC-17 version, here ya go. Just remove the spaces_

http : adultfan. nexcess. net /aff / authors. php ?no 2827


	40. Reunions Once Again

**__**

Reunions once again

"I don't care who he is, I am not going back as long as he is there."

"Jackie I know there's…"

"It's Jack."

Margaret sighed as she reached out and took his hand "Listen to me. I know you aren't happy with any of this but don't you think he's just as unhappy? Missing all these years with his family…"

"He didn't regret leaving his home and family before. I heard the stories of how he betrayed his family and didn't look back. What makes you think he didn't feel that way with us?"

"That was different. Remus didn't have a happy home or family here. Our father hated everything he became from the time he was bitten and, he was the first to make sure everyone knew it."

"So because your father didn't want him, he wanted nothing to do with us."

"That's where you're so wrong. Your father loved you and your sister's more than life itself."

"Until he was able to get rid of us."

"That's not true." Bria stated as she stood in the doorway. "The last thing in the world dad ever wanted was to send all of you away. You were too young back then but I remember the time when they had to make plans just in case the war broke out. It was the hardest decision they ever had to make because mom has no magic and you guys were so small they had no choice"

"He had a choice; he could have gone with us."

"No he couldn't have. He had a duty to the school and Dumbledore to keep the school and the students safe." Bria explained.

"His duty should have been to us," he spat back "I am not going back there and be expected to forgive him for not a living up to his duty."

"He did, he got all of you to safety in the states instead of letting you die in either there or in the camps. I hate to say it little brother, but you have no choice. You will be going home today whether you like it or not." Bria commanded.

"You can't force me to go."

"Oh yes I can you may be my little brother but all have no problems putting you in a full body bind and dragging your ass back there."

Jack then threw himself back against the couch as he kicked the coffee table in front of him, "Fucking bitch."

"Little Pratt!" she replied, "now come on your things already packed and by the fireplace." she watched as he reluctantly rose to his feet and stormed past her into the other room.

As he quietly entered the front room, he looked all round seeing that there was company. "Harry, I can't believe you did tell me about the sooner. You do realise what I'm going to have to do now."

"Gins, you don't have to do anything. Just go over and talk with him before you decide whether to take him."

"And if the ministry finds out..."

"They won't. I am all in the state and live out the remainder of their lives and not even the ministry will be able to track them. They haven't been able to for years."

"What about the officials in the States?"

"They have no jurisdiction on reservation land." Bria stated as she walked into the room announcing her and Jack's arrival, "Reservations have never been officially a part of the U.S. and they never will be. The only officials that have had any jurisdiction on the lands where the FBI and even then they have to have authorization from the tribal council before they enter. "

"How easy is that to obtain?" Draco asked.

"For the government, it depends on the crime and the council. For anyone from the Wizarding authorities, I'd hate to see one of them tried to explain they are in search for a wizard werewolf and walk away alive. The laws there will never change, that's why dad bound their powers before he sent them there." Bria explained.

"That's why she would never believed he was dead." Ginny realized.

"So that means they can go to Hogwarts with Me." the strawberry blond girl piped in with excitement. "Once he removes the bind that is."

"Sorry darling they can't." Ginny replied as she cast a glare towards her husband, "The Ministry doesn't allow werewolves to attend school anymore."

"What are you looking at me like that for? I didn't make the law." Draco spat.

"You may not have made the law but you are my brother's chief adviser and biggest financial supporter. If you would learn to take advantage of this situation like…"

"Like my father?" he asked. "Do you really want me to be what he was?"

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it. I am just saying to use your position to gain something that our children could benefit from. "

"Ginny, don't you think that even if he could influence your brother and a everyone else in the ministry to lift the regulations we would need to show that there are still werewolf children with magical abilities that want to attend Hogwarts again?" Harry asked

"But…"

"He's got a point Gins." Bria interrupted. "Even though it would be wonderful to know that no matter what, Robert will be able to attend but, it wouldn't do any good at this point. Besides who's to say that mom and dad would even agree to letting them go? "

"Not to let them go? Don't get me wrong Bria but Remus loved Hogwarts as much as we all did. I cannot see him not wanting to have his children go there as well." Ginny stated.

"Which would mean they would have to become a part of this world again? Ginny, you know what restrictions are on Bria and every other werewolf that is here. Even if we attempted to change the laws again so that some of them would be lifted, we would be lucky if it were passed before they reached adulthood." Draco paused, "Even if it weren't to take that long to change. How many families do you think would be pleased with the idea of their children sharing the dormitories with a werewolf? "

"I don't know Draco. Why don't you tell me how you would feel about our daughter were sharing a room with a werewolf?" the red haired woman spat "You're fine with us and visiting them for a few hours on special occasions But have we ever once had them over to our home? Have you ever once accepted the invitation for Regina to spend a weekend with them or even just one night? "

"I would be more than happy to have done so if your family hadn't either made the offer first or if…"

"Or what? If they were at least human?"

"I never said that! If you would have let me finish my sentence it would have been, or if they did not live on the other side of the fucking world! Merlin woman, one would think that a fourteen-year union would make you stop trying to put words into my mouth."

"Would you two just stop it?" Harry asked, "Ginny I asked you guys here so that you could meet with Remus and give me an honest opinion of his condition. The two of you getting worked up like this before hand is not going to help with matters."

"Don't worry Harry, I've had plenty of experience separating work from personal life" Ginny explained, "We'll go and talk with Remus and I'll tell you if he needs care or not. Merlin I cannot believe he's back, and with everything, we told Dannie."

"No. Not today, not after…"

"Harry, Come on now. You cannot take them back not to knowing how that his condition is. Just let me…"

"Fine then don't take us back. I don't care." Jack spat.

Bria turned into her brother pointing her finger at him, "I told you, you are going back if I have to curse you to get you back there."

Harry was looking over at Margaret who simply stated, "She is the most compassionate one in her field not to mention in one of the best. You might as well get it over with now."

He then turned his gaze upon his wife, "Bria they're your parents, it's up to you. "

The woman looked at her younger siblings and sighed, "I don't know. I…I I want her healthy and to be around to see Robert and with him being home now…but…" she paused and she walked over to the couch and sat down resting her head in her hands for a few moments before looking up at the group. "If you take him away she'll…but if he's as dangerous as the others…Merlin, why is it my decision alone? "

Harry walked over and knelt down in front of her before taking her hands in his. "It's not. We both know he does need to be examined and the worst case scenario is that we raise…"

"Let's get this over with." Bria stated, "But if there is no sign that he's harmed her in any way …"

"Then he'll remain." He then rose to his feet and turned to his a long-time friends, he turned to his long time friends "Draco, you, Jack and I will go first, then Bria bring the girls are unless you hear from us otherwise bring one and Ginny will bring the other."

"What about me?" Regina asked

"You are going to stay here with Margaret and the baby." her father replied.

"But…"

"Next time you can go with. "Ginny stated, "Make sure you behave yourself while we're gone." She then leaned down and kissed the girl on the cheek.

* * *

The two men escorted Jack into the floo remaining on either side of him and in a flash of green flames, they were gone. As soon as they finally landed in the small living room Harry put his hand on his brother in-law's shoulder in attempt to steady him while Draco merely stepped out and mindlessly brushed the soot off his clothing while he looked around. "You do know I really don't feel that way about them. Don't you?"

"I am not a werewolf and I know Bria would never dream of joining with you so really doesn't matter to me how you feel." he replied as he and Jack stepped out of the floo.

"I just want to make sure you know. If I could easily change the laws for them, again I would. "

"That old friend is one thing I don't doubt." Harry then turned to the boy, "Why don't you check out…"

"Oh gods…Remus…Don't….REMUS!"

Upon hearing the commotion, Harry motioned for Jack to go outside but when the boy instead started towards the other room Draco put his hand on the boys shoulder and escorted him in the opposite direction. Harry quietly moved through the room listening, as the sounds grew louder all long with the pounding of something against the far wall. He instinctively withdrew his wand and with knowing he had only one chance he took a long step into the room pointing the wooden shaft where he knew the commotion lay he shouted "Impedimenta!"

He didn't need to look at where he had fired the curse to know the attempt was successful by the way the pounding Instantly ceased so he turned back towards the door and stepped back into the living room, "Come and help me with him."

Then the blond man with his wand in his hand stepped back into the house leaving the boy behind "I've notified Ginny to let her know to come as well. This is really it then?"

"I'm afraid so. I really hoped she would have been able to help him." Harry sighed, "When Ginny gets here will get him to St. Mungos before lifting the spell."

"I can't believe she didn't floo you to say that he'd become like…" Draco stated as he walked past Harry and into the bedroom then quickly back out again. "Did you by chance take a good look at what was actually going on in there?"

"There wasn't time to take a good look. The way it sounded was if he was hammering her into the wall. I had one shot and took it before there could have been in a more…" he stated as he peered back into the bedroom only to see his mother in law frantically trying to shake the man above her. "Oh Fuck." he stated quietly enough that Draco could barely hear him.

"Remus please no…please not now you can't be…oh God no. someone please help me!" She frantically cried as her voice cracked.

Harry leaned into the living room wall pressing his forehead against that as hard as possible trying to keep from banging his own had into it, "Merlin's balls. Tell me I didn't just do what I think I did."

"What? Hex your father in law while he was in full rut with his mate?" Draco snickered. "That's a classic one, even for you Snape. May I suggest you go back in there and remove it before…?"

Just then, the fireplace roared with green flames before Bria and Maggie stepped out of that. "Mum! Papa! Where Home!" the young guest instantly announced, "guess who's got a…"

Sensing the tension in the air Bria quickly placed her hand on her sisters shoulder to quiet her as she asked, "What happened? "

"Maggie?" Dannie called out "Please…please …Oh God…please call for help!"

The older of the two started heading for the room "Mom what's wrong? Dad didn't …" but Draco stepped into her path "what's going on here?" she asked in a quiet growl.

"Your mate froze him."

"HE WHAT!"

"Bria…thank god you're here ….please help me ….your papa…he's …Oh god Bria he's …."

"You had better end it now." she snarled at Harry

"You know she doesn't allow magic here. Do you realise what she'll do to me when I do?"

"By the Creator Harry she thinks he's dead!" she then peered past Draco and round the corner before pulling back and instantly reaching round Harry and grabbing his crotch "That is not something I ever wanted to see of my parents. You will go in there and end this curse now As it is, you will be damn lucky if I ever allow you in my bed again."

He tried to take a deep breath but with the death grip, she had on his bits, made it extremely painful to do so, so he slowly nodded his head in defeat before waiting for her to release him. As soon as she did he stepped round her, and after a brief glance, he covered his eyes with his left hand as he pointed his wand at the couple and stated "Finite Incantatem."

It was a mere seconds before they heard a high pitch groan of ecstasy that echoed through the small house. Remus then trailed small kisses from his mate's ear to her mouth "Oh Merlin…that …was …" but before he could finish his praises on her, she shot him off her and quickly grabbed the closest blanket wrapping it round herself as she stormed towards the door.

Harry backed up as quickly as possible as he saw the closest thing that he had to a mother storming towards him with a murderous look on her face. His backside was against the couch and the other occupants just watched as she shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you? No magic in my home!" she then grabbed the wand out of his hand and after an unsuccessful attempt to break the thing she took it along with the one Draco was holding and stormed out the front door as the fireplace flared once again in green flames and Remus was rushing into the room trying to tie his sweat pants as quickly as possible.

"Dannie….Dannie…love you can't …" but the screen door slammed shut before he could finish his sentence.

"My wand! I didn't do shit and the bitch took my wand!" Draco complained.

The door slammed shut again as she re-entered her home "Hell yes I took your wand and if you are ever want to see It again I suggest you start looking for them." Dannie stated with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

"Love, where did you hide them?" Remus asked as she walked past everyone and wrapped her arms round his waist resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well since I wasn't able to break them, I threw them into the forest. " Upon hearing her words the two men quickly ran out the front door nearly knocking into Jack as he entered "How are you feeling? " she asked.

"Exhausted. That …you were amazing." he replied in a whisper as he tilted her head upward and kissed her briefly.

"Would someone like to inform me on what's going on? Specifically why my husband is now running round the forest a looking for his wand?" Ginny stated.

Bria smirked at her friend, "Harry cast Impedimenta on dad that the worst possible moment."

"So because Harry cursed him, Draco is without his wand as well? That makes a lot of sense. "

"As upset as I was over what I thought happened, and since you guys obviously know my rules, yes it does."

Ginny just nodded slightly, "By the way, welcome home Remus. It's good to see you again. May I ask other then what just took place, how are you doing?"

"Thank you." Remus replied, "I think…"

"Ginny listen. He's fine; there are no problems at all." Dannie interrupted as she tightened her embrace on him.

The red haired woman took a deep breath and sighed, "I would rather hear that from him if you don't mind. Is there somewhere where Remus and I can speak privately?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice now, do I?"

"If you refuse although I would respect your decision I would have to have Harry and Draco take you back to St. Mungos until you do agree to speak with someone."

"Remus?" Dannie questioned as she felt him remove his arms from around her.

"I don't want to take a chance with what happened the other night happening again. If she can help me then…"

"And if she can't? What happens then?" Maggie asked.

"Let me speak to your father first then I'll decide what happens next to. For now don't worry about it." Ginny replied, "Dannie is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"This is it unless you want to use the front porch."

"Very well, I hope you don't mind but I'll have to cast a silencing charm then. Unless you have somewhere else where we won't be heard by anybody."

"You know the rules no charms and no magic." She then thought for a few moments "other than my office at the lodge the only place I can think of would be papa's truck."

"You said nobody is to go near it." Jack stated.

Ginny looked at the boy then out the window out that the beat up rusted vehicle outside the window and sighed, "Truck it is." Dannie then led the two of them behind the house and cringed as the doors creaked when opened.

Dannie follow the two of them out of the house then remained on the porch watching as they climbed into the cab of the truck. _Why was it so important that Ginny talk with him alone? _She knew that in time, he would tell her everything that happened to him but it had to be his decision on when to tell her. He had told her bits and pieces of what a place and what she'd couldn't guess at she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not. To force him to talk was not going to help in a thing. In her mind, they had made great progress together. The nightmares still existed, that she knew by the way he would hold her during the night but the set backs so far ceased to exist. At least so far, they had. Now all they needed were four he and the children to … "mum, why don't you come in and get dressed. I am sure that it will be a while before they're done. "Bria stated interrupting her thoughts.

"Why?"

"Because you can't stand out here …"

"No. Why are you guys doing this? Why did you bring her here? "

"We were worried about you. Hell mum, we haven't heard from you in almost a week. What were we to think especially after that morning when Harry saw the marks on your neck? "

"I explained those to him. You know what will... Are you really ready to start taking care of Jack and your sisters while in have a new baby? "Dannie asked as she walked past the younger woman and into the house.

"No we're not. That's why we're doing this. Mum, I love you dad by don't want to lose you if he happens to get out of hand again. "Bria stated as she followed her mother.

"If you take him away then …No never mind."

"Mom …"

"Bria, as you said I need to get dressed now if you'll excuse me." then she closed the bedroom door in her daughter's face. Dannie then walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for the temperature to adjust as she removes the blanket she was wrapped in. As she looked round the room she noticed the smell of sex still faintly hung in the air, not strong but the even with the breeze drifting in from the open window she could still sense it. However, he wouldn't be able to …what really happened to cause him to lose his sense of smell? Did she want to know?

The shower water sputtered as the hot water kicked on so she stepped inside to quickly wash down. Once done she stepped out and immediately sensed something was wrong. She hastily dried herself off and through on her to clothes before rushing out of the house just in time to see him emerging from the cab again. As Remus turned and looked at her, he didn't need to say anything, the tension was already too thick and she ran past him to the front of the truck.

Ginny remained in the truck first few moments to gather her thoughts, she wouldn't be surprised if her lifelong friends hated her for this now just like she wasn't surprised by Dannie who came rushing towards her pounding on the hood, "**I hope you're happy Ginerva Malfoy! You'd make your pathetic father in law quite proud of you right now. I can't believe I treated you like a daughter! You are no longer a part of my family! If you ever set one foot on my land, again you will never leave here! Do you hear me Ginerva? Never!" **The shouting instantly drew the children out of the house whilst Harry and Draco came running out of the forest, but it was Remus who went to her side and with placing a hand on her shoulder, she stopped beating the vehicle then soon the two of them were inside the house again.

The three teens sat on the porch not knowing exactly what took place other then what bits and pieces they overheard and how upset their mother was. While Bria sat with them, they watched through the screen door their father trying to comfort her, Harry stood halfway between the house and the old truck wondering if what he did was really for the best.

Ginny finally climbed out of the cab to see Draco standing near by waiting for her. "I can only guess what your decision was by their reactions. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine thank you." she stated as she glanced over the group.

"You knew this would be a hard choice. We all did before we even came here. And sure once he receives the help he needs he won't be so …"

"It wasn't Remus." she interrupted, "he took the news amazingly well."

"It wasn't? But, I thought the whole idea was to keep her safe from him. "

"It is but, I just don't know."

Draco then leaned down to look her in the eyes but she turned her head, "Gins look at me." he paused until she did so, "I can't ask what was said in there but we all need to know. Is Remus of threat to Dannie and their children?"

"That's what's troubling me. The things he's said that happened, what he'd thought three years that he did would be enough to drive it anyone insane. I mean if I ever once thought …I'd rather be dead. I would have died."

"I can't ask you not to do your job but..."

"I appreciate that but I need some time to think about this."

"Do you really believe that's wise?"

"Draco we're not talking about Neville here. I made that mistake once and at the cost of Luna's life. Maybe I was wrong about questioning him so soon after we got here. May be I should have… "Ginny then looked around at Harry before waving for him to join them. Once he did she continued, "Listen, I need both of you to keep and eye on him. I have something I need to do. I'll be back later." she stated and before either of them could say a word she apparated away.

* * *

She appeared in a small rally just round the busy corner of St. Mungos then made her way inside and up to the ward where she worked. Each of the patient's rooms had a viewing room where her and her colleagues could monitor them. She watched as Neville walked through the corridors and into the other room as if this was his true home. In a way, you could say that it was since he had spent so much time there. What disturbed her of the most was that every now and then he would yell and nobody. His anger and fear was such a constant thing these days that it was almost as if this was natural to him. _When did he become this way? Was it completely due to the war and what he had gone through? _Neville Was one of the many that he grew up and went to school with that she's new would never see the outside world again and sometimes this bothered her.

Some of the people there, although their mental state was completely gone and under strict guard only, still had visitors. The spouses, children, parents, and friends would visit on occasion but not his. Even though they were sorry for what he became, people outside the ward were afraid of him. Ginny stepped out of the staff passageway and walked up to him as he made his way through the lobby, "Hello Neville, how are you doing today?"

"Mrs. Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"It's me, Ginny, remember?"

"Ginny?" he asked, "I'm sorry, I really have to go. You know how Snape is if we're late." she followed as he then walked into one of the rooms and sat down in front of a table, "you're not supposed to be here, or did I miss my class."

"No he didn't miss class. I wanted to talk to you."

Neville just sat there and silence staring at the desk, "have you seen Luna? I was hoping to talk with her before breakfast but she never showed up."

"What did you want to speak with her about?"

"I was going to ask her to the ball. You're going with Malfoy again I suppose."

"Listen Neville, the ball was a long time ago. Remember?" She asked as he closed his eyes then nodded. "Where are we Neville?"

His breathing started growing rapid before he held it and started to use his finger as it quill then tried writing on the desk as if it were parchment and completely ignored her. She then rose to her feet and started to leave he called out "do you think Hermione would mind if I slept on her couch tonight? Dean told me that he and Lavender want to be alone in our dorm."

"I am not sure as she will or not, when I see her I'll let her know you're looking for her." she sighed, "listen, I had better get going on to class. We'll talk later, yes."

The man before her just nodded and she walked back out of the room and into the staff passageway again to leave the building. At just a few minutes later, she was perched on top of hillside looking down at the old estate in front of her watching children run and play in the fields. Some with broomsticks and the others trying to keep up with their siblings by fault. It wasn't until Hermione stepped out of the home when she finally made her way down and greeted her oldest and dearest friend.

"This is unexpected, and without your partner?" Hermione stated as she you hugged the red head, "so, how's he doing?"

"Draco? He's fine."

"No Remus. How is he?"

"You know?"

"Of course I know. Did you think Harry wouldn't tell Severus that his best friend was still alive after he returned?" Hermione paused and looked at the expression on Ginny's face "You took him in, didn't you? Is he really that dangerous?"

"You know I can't talk about my patients without their families' permission."

"We're a hundred miles from anything that in any way pertains to the Ministry and the wards here equal those of Hogwarts. A little information about my daughter in law's father is not going to harm anything."

"I can't," Ginny replied, "if Draco heard I told you and not him…"

"He's so used to it he won't think twice about It. We've been friends ever since you first started school. We've told each other every thing including when it first told you about him liking you."

"That was a lifetime ago. I'd love to be able to tell you about this but I swore an oath."

"Then why'd you come here without the rest of your family?" Hermione asked but Ginny just closed her eyes and took a seat on the top step of porch. "Fine then. Can I question his condition without receiving details?"

Nod

"Does he look up on healthy in any way?" silence "did he seem to be feeling all right?"

Nod

"Did he refuse to talk to you?"

shook head

"Well that's a plus. Did Dannie seem to be afraid of him?"

"No she didn't."

"If she's not afraid of him and he's openly talking to you about what happened, then why would you be concerned?"

"Because I don't wanted risk being wrong. If I let him stay there and something happens then I'll never forgive myself."

"From what you said, there are no signs that it would happen."

"There weren't any signs the last time either."

"Remus is not Neville. the relationship they had this completely different than Neville and Luna's was. there is no way they he'd be able to kill her."

"I can't risk that though. don't you see? Is she dies because I left him there..."

"And what will you do if she dies because you took him away?" Hermione accidentally blurted out while Ginny's mouth fell open. "Make the decision you want. You obviously will anyway."

"Who? What are you talking about? You just…"

"Nothing"

"It's not nothing. you said she died when I take him away."

Trying to cover up her mistake she replied, "It was just a figure of speech because her heart will be broken. Come on now, you can't tell me you've never heard 'die of a broken heart'. "

"No no no... you didn't imply she may you said when she dies. Hermione, what's going on here? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing I can say that will change your decision I believe. go do what you have to do Ginny. Either decision you make, or already have made will have the same results that you don't want." then without any formal pleasantries Hermione stood up and entered the house closing the door behind her.

Ginny stand up and started heading towards the top of the hill where the edge of the wards so she could apparate away when she paused to look back at the house. She didn't know what she expected to see, maybe some sort of movement in the curtains or something to show her friend bidding her farewell. there was none of this says she merely departed.

* * *

When she appeared with a slight crack next to the old truck, she was more hesitant on her next move. She knew now that she wasn't welcome there. not by the man who she was to have committed, but by the woman whom she was merely trying to help keep alive and she could feel it in the air. As she moved closer to the house the tenseness in the air grew more and more to appoint she stopped short of stopping on to the porch and feeling a pushing its making her nauseous.

"Well, she's finally sleeping." Margaret stated from inside the house.

"Thanks for coming Mags, it seemed the more I tried to calm her..."

"No worries. Besides, it gave me a chance to see my favour brother again. Not to mention, none of you know what medicine she can and cannot take. I can only surmise what upset her such. She didn't take the news well did she?"

"No she didn't." Harry replied

"You knew the chances you were taking when you brought her here and still it's something you insist upon doing it...even knowing what the final outcome would be." Margaret stated

"Could be." Harry spat "we brought her here because we thought he was…."

"Because you thought he was hurting her. You didn't even bothered to look at what was really going on. because of your job, you concluded he would hurt her you didn't even think of who we're talking about."

"Mags he was right in bringing Ginny here. I need help and is shaking keep me from..."

"But you won't kill her. You can't kill her no matter what."

"I almost did it!" Remus spat

"I thought mom explain that was self defence that caused you to bite..." Bria questioned

"No, the other night. I almost killed her with my own hands. I need help it and if this means going to St. Mungos then so be it."

"Remus, there's something you need to know about Dannie. can we talk in private?" Margaret asked as she eyed the three teens who were sitting on the furniture watching the adults.

"We know she's dying." Amanda stated "we've known for a while."

"You have?" Bria asked

Maggie nodded, "Her scent has change, she's become weaker during the moon, and…"

"We found the papers." Jack admitted, "But that won't happen for a long time... She won't leave us..."

"Two months tops." Margaret stated, "Without her mate she has no more than two months left. with this additional strain though...I truly believe the next road will be her last."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?" Draco asked, "I can't believe the two of you would agree to bring my wife here when you knew what the consequences would be."

"Draco, we were worried. We never go this long without hearing from my mom and when she refused to answer the floo calls or even turn on her laptop...we weren't thinking OK?"

"What if papa's allowed to visit for the moon to help her through them?" Maggie asked.

"No, that couldn't tease her like that. For me to come here for just one night wouldn't be fair to it either of us nor you three. besides, being away from her causes the...I won't take a chance on hurting her again."

"How long has it been since your last set back?" Margaret asked.

"Three or four days, but the nightmares are more frequent and..."

"The nightmares are what causes them?" Draco interrupted and Remus nodded.

"But you would never hurt mum and she knows that." Maggie said

"You can't be sure of that. She may hope he wouldn't ever hurt her but..." Jack replied

"She knows he won't, otherwise she wouldn't have let him in her room. think about It... The way she has always been. We've come and gone from here all the time along with your dad and Sirius and not once have it any men entered that room with only her in it. not even papaw would go in there, but dad did. Just look at what you interrupted today and tell me she doesn't know he would never harm her." Bria explained, "Don't you remember the night you and I mated, the way dad was when he came home after drinking with Sirius? where did he sleep?"

"That was the most uncomfortable night of my life. But weren't you a near dorm?"

"Because of what you tried. I would have made Harry sleep on the couch too if he ever tried such a thing." Bria stated

Ginny continued to listen to the conversations that took place in the house, _Remus isn't like Neville _rang through her ears. When the door opened and Jack stepped outside her head jerked up. "You came back. I was afraid mom scared you off."

"You want me to take him still? Even with all you know is going to happen?"

"It really doesn't matter does it? Either way we're going to live with Bria and Harry." he shrugged.

"Why do you hate him?"

"I guess I don't hate him, I don't think I do." Jack stammered, "I kind of understand why the he had to do what he did just don't ... I don't know. I want my mom here, I know he loves her but, I don't know him. I remember him though, but that was then in there. Not here. This is our home not his."

"Mom once said the same thing about Hogwarts." Bria stated as she followed her brother to the porch, "But she a learned to live there." she then turned to our old friend "Let me get dad for you, can you at least give us a few moments to let him say his..."

"No, I'll let him know." Ginny stated as she started of the porch steps then she swallowed the ascetic bile that rose into her throat as she stepped through the door quickly noticing the bags packed on the floor followed by all eyes turned in her direction causing her to take a deep breath.

"I'll get mum so you can say your cyas." Amanda stated as she rose to her feet.

"No, not yet. I would like to speak with your father again if that's all right?" Ginny stated.

"I don't see much of a point to this; since no more harm can be done I might as well." Remus replied as he walked past the shorter woman and out the door. When she joined him on the porch, he looked for over "without your bodyguards aren't you afraid all run off?"

"I've known you long enough to know your man of honour and that is something you won't do no matter what." she then took a seat on the bench whilst he leaned against the railing. "I wanted to explain to you why I made the decision I did it earlier. Its not something I usually make such a rash decision of but..."

"So I'm not going to be taken away?"

"I'm not sure. See, not long after the war ended there were a lot of people that were put into the different camps. More than we ever believed could have been. When Harry and his teams would find one there would always be survivors sent to the hospital to await evaluation. Unfortunately, more were found then we could ever have anticipated. We were short of staff back then, and had no idea how deep some of the damage had gone. Unfortunately, there were some occasions when we would release the people to do to what we already knew of them.

"It was my third year working on my internship when one of our friends had been brought in. He had never shown an angry bone in his body all the years we knew him and when I made my evaluation of him to I didn't once see any sign of distress. It wasn't until almost a month later when we found him at home along with the remains of his wife and daughter."

"So when Harry told you I had shown up here, you immediately decided to come and commit me in order to keep Dannie safe."

"No, that wasn't the original intention. I came here merely to talk to you, to see if there was any ..." she paused and she noticed his glare upon her, "your right a did come here to have you committed. The possibility of someone returning from the camps with their mind intact is unfortunately something that has not happened as of yet."

"I do understand them in need of help. If I wasn't aware of this, I wouldn't have told you what had happened. I love my family and the last thing I would ever want to do is to hurt them." he then stood up and walked over to the window, watching as they interacted with one another. "The past week has been more than I expected or could have asked for after my absence. if there was anything I could have done differently to have been able to stay with them and still keep them from harm...I missed so much of their lives and still she has helped me to see what I have missed. I don't want to miss another day."

"Remus, I have to ask. The people that they gave the polyjuice to that were put in your cell... was there anything you could have done to keep from…."

"It was the nights of the moon and I had no Wolfsbane. Don't you think I would have done something If there was? You remember my first year teaching don't you? I'm sure you heard from Ron or Harry about that night."

"But didn't you stop taking the Wolfsbane potion in my sixth year? Your kids haven't been on the potion and from what I understand..."

"Not only it aren't they that an age to feel the desire to find a mate, but also there's the fence round the forest. As for myself, yes, I stopped taking it but I had her with me for each change. Without her and the potion I'm as dangerous as I was that night."

"You told Draco that the nightmares are what sets you off. How often do you have them?"

"Nightly."

"But I thought you said you haven't had a setback in three or four days. If the nightmares set you off and they are the nightly occurrence, what's changed?" she asked.

"The nightmares are of them dying either by them or... me."

"That still doesn't explain what's... Oh." she merely said as he turned and glanced at her then turned back to the window.

just then, Harry appeared In the door, "You're at least going to let him eat dinner before you leave, right?" Ginny nodded "well, come on then. Bria's is finishing his about now."

Without another word Ginny lead the two of them back into the house where the others were finding places to sit and eat on the sofa and floor. It was a fairly quiet meal for everyone. Even though Ginny didn't have much of an appetite, she still poked and nibbled at her food as she watched how Remus interacted with the group and his children. Maggie seemed for once to be the most attention hungry of the three of them as she insisted on sitting next to him and telling him anything and everything that came to mind. While Amanda sat on his other side, she remained quiet. Then there was the boy who still seemed uncomfortable with it all. He had to become the Alpha male over the past year with always watching out for the women of the family but now. Now he was expected to stand aside and let this person take his place.

"So are you in your second or third year as secondary school?" Remus asked his son as he placed his plate on the table.

"Amanda and I are freshmen one Jackie has to repeat eighth grade." Maggie replied.

"Your mum said you were having troubles in school. If there's any courses in particular that are giving you problems I may be able to help you with them."

"Like you'd really be able to help me with my Constitution test or American literature."

"Jack, he's just trying to help. Dad was a prefect when he was in school." Bria stated.

"Well a lot of good it would do even if he knew anything normal. Remember, he's leaving... And good riddance." end with that Jack rose from the floor and once again was out the door.

Remus then rose to his feet to go after his son but Harry did the same name and blocked the man's path. "I'll go talk to him. I know quite well how he's feeling."

As he sat back down and put his head in his hands, he heard his oldest say "dad, he'll come around. Just give him time."

Without another word Remus stood up and walked into the master bedroom before sitting down next to see his sleeping wife in stroking her hair and till she rolled over and wrapped her arm around his legs "you're still here." she mumbled.

"Ssh, go back to sleep love."

"Too late, I'm already awake." she then rolled over onto him folding her arms on his lap to use them is a pillow, "what do you say we sneak out the window and make a run for?"

"That idea is impossible for a number of reasons. See the main one being the children."

"they can stay with Jenny until we send for them." sure replied as she rose up to look at him.

"Dannie…"

"I know I know. I just wish. .."

"I do too my love." he said as he leant over and kissed her forehead.

She then rolled off of him and scooted towards the edge of the bed. "a supposed Ginny's gonna be back soon to take you with her."

As he sensed the tension in her starting to rise he soothingly said, "Love, please come down. I won't be gone long. Once they help me through this I'll be back and we can live our lives the way we were supposed to."

"Haven't they told you? Nobody has ever love that hospital. Ask them; ask her, how many of their classmates have been locked away and never let out again all because of one incident. Don't you see? use made so much progress since you've been home. I'm sure that if they just left us alone you do a lot better and then the nightmares would fade away in time."

"listen love, I'm not sure how bad Ginny's other patients are, but I promise to once I get the help I need in order to end the nightmares I will be back. I just need you to promise that you'll wait for me."

"both the kids and I have waited for you through each war in each time we lost you. Remus, the war is over, there's no reason..."

"Mom, about I heard you. Ginny would like to speak with you and dad that's alright." Bria interrupted from the doorway.

"How's your brother doing?" Remus asked her as Dannie turned to face him.

"I don't know, Harry's still talking with him."

"Did something happen that I need to know about?"

"No, not really. Dad was just talking to Jack and Jack was being how he always is." Bria replied "so, will you talk with Ginny?"

Dannie sighed, "Might as well. tell her we'll talk in here." and Bria turned turn find her friend.

Remus moved over to sit next to her on the edge of the bed wrapping his arm round her shoulders "you're going to remain calm through this aren't you?"

Dannie took a deep breath merely nodded just as Ginny knocked on the door. The couple looked in her direction in which she took as a sign to continue she stepped into the room closing door behind her. "first and want to thank you for speaking with me again. I do wish that you could understand how difficult this decision has been on me. The two of you, mean as much to me as my parents did."

"Would you have locked your own parents away if they had lived to see the war and wind up in a prison camp is well?" she asked

"Dannie..."

"No Remus, she has every right to ask me that question." Ginny replied "It would've killed me and probably caused the rest of the family to shun me but, if I truly felt that they would be a danger then yes. Yes I would have my own parents committed." she leaned against the door and crossing her arms over her chest she continued, "It's only been a few days since the last time Remus had a setback, and from what I understand this is not the only one he's had. Am I correct?"

Neither of them replied verbally. Dannie just close your eyes and lowered her head as Remus gripped her hand tightly "That's what I thought. Dannie, why haven't you ever told us about your condition?"

"My condition is not of your concern. Its something that my family will work through in time."

"Your condition is my concern. Why do you think I made the decision that I get earlier?" Ginny received no reply, "I was trying to keep you alive. If I had any idea at all that all what I thought was right to do in order to keep you safe would risk your life…"

"Ginny, are you saying that you don't think I am a risk to my family? What about the possibilities of my having problems again?" Remus asked.

"I know possible risk of you having another setback just like I know about Dannie's feelings of magic in her home." she replied , "I'd like to make of this suggestion. you, Remus, stay here with your family receiving let's say counselling with me every few days or so and depending on how well you progress will determine whether or not we'll need to take you in. On the condition..."

Dannie's head shot up so she could get good look at though younger woman across the room "What condition?"

"That's where you come in. We all know about your fears of magic being cast here but I need you didn't consider it."

"No!"

"Dannie listen, it's either Remus goes to St. Mungos and receives the treatment like everyone else or, you allow me to cast a sort of ward upon you in the children." Ginny stated.

"Ward?" Remus asked, "Why would you need words around her in the children?"

"Not a full strength ward, just one that will alert me if you cause any harm to them." Ginny explained

"I still don't like the idea. Not only because it's magic but what if..." Dannie paused for a moment, "What if say, Remus and I become a bit rough at times? Not while fighting mind you but at other times. I don't want to have to worry every time we make love that someone's going to barge in and hex him again."

"After what happened earlier I can understand your concern but, this will also be triggered by fear. We don't have that much time to explain the technicalities of it but basically the spell will a only be triggered by that in motion all along with his genetics. No different then how the tracking the inside your registration used to work."

"Isn't there another way to do this without to any use of magic?" she asked.

"I wish there was, but this is the only option that I can come up with at this point. I swear if he has progressed as much as you say he has and, continues to progress, then as far as the Wizarding world is concerned, he perished in the prison camp."

Dannie stood up and walked over to the window looking outside of it for a moment than back to Remus before closing her eyes, "Do it." Remus then opened his mouth to say something that she continued, "no, I know what you're going to say and I told you. I will not lose you again. Go ahead and do it but, the children are not to know about this, especially Jack. That is my condition on all of this. Say whatever spell you have to and get it over with but this will be the very last time in a magic is cast in my home. Do you understand?"

"I understand quite well but, to cast a spell on them without their knowledge of it would be extremely difficult." she replied.

"It maybe difficult but I suggest you find a way to do it." Dannie ordered as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You come into my home uninvited by me, first insisting on taking my husband away then turn round and offer to cast some spell on our children and I, knowing damn well how I feel about magic here, in order to let him stay. None of you know what we have been through so, since you insist on doing this in order to keep your conscience clear I insist that my children have no knowledgement of it. Do we have an agreement?"

Ginny looked at the two of them for a moment "I'll try it your way but, I can't make any promises they won't realise what I'm doing." she then walked over to Remus and held out her hand "I'm going to need four of your hairs if you don't mind." Reaching up he plucked of four hairs from the back of this head and handed them to the younger which while Dannie sat down next to her husband on the bed again and taking his hand in hers. "I'm sorry but you cannot be in contact with anyone during this."

As soon as she relinquished his hand Ginny placed one of the hairs on top the woman's head as she close her eyes and clearly recited the charm. Once she open them Dannie glared at her "This isn't gonna work, there is no way that they will not know you're doing something to them."

"What you mean it's not going to work?" he asked

"The feeling of it, there is a tingling feeling when she cast the spell. You've got to find another way."

"The only reason you felt something is because I cast the strongest protection spell I know on you as well, the one I'll use on them won't be as strong so they shouldn't feel a thing."

"I'm watching as you cast it on them. If for one instance I feel that they suspect anything. Anything at all, our agreement is completely cancelled out and you will return to **your** world without him."

"Dannie…"

"No, I'm the one you're supposedly worried about more and you've already placed your spell on me. Now if you doubt you're up to this…."

"Alright then. Shall we try?" she asked before walking out of the room and waiting for them to join her. Seeing that Jack and Harry had once again joined everyone inside, she went up to him first placing her hand that held a single hair onto his arm while quietly concentrating on the spell she said to him out loud, "If at anytime you want someone to talk to, that's not of blood relation…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I mean it. I'm going to be here quite a bit for your father for awhile but I'll be more than happy to talk with you as well. I they won't even have to know what is said between us." causing him to just nod.

"Are you saying that papa's staying?" Maggie asked looking at Ginny then over at her parents as they wrapped an arm around the other and smiling.

"You don't mind do you?" Remus asked but was answered with a running hug as an answer. "Amanda?"

"Will you be at my games as well?"

"Cheering louder than anyone else every time you…throw an out." he replied when Dannie whispered something in his ear, "Um, strike someone out. If you like that is." she nodded in response then cast a glance in her brother's direction who just merely looked away.

Knowing that by this time the hour was growing late for the visitors, everyone bid farewell in which Ginny used the chance to uncharacteristically hug the two girls and mentally casting the same spell upon them then smiling to the couple when it seemed to go unnoticed.

It wasn't until they arrived back at the vineyard before the others when Draco asked, "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"What what was all about?"

"You never change your mind about treatment for your patients nor have you ever hugged any of their children."

"I haven't changed my mind, if you listened I will still be counselling him on a regular basis. I just decided to go about it in a different manner."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her, "You cast a spell on them when you hugged them. What in Merlin's name do you think your doing? When she figures out what you've done…"

"I know what I'm doing. They want a chance to prove themselves and I'm giving them that. In the meantime if anything goes wrong, we'll know about it immediately."

"Ginny…"

"You've never questioned how I've done my job before. Don't start now."

TBC

Please Review.

* * *

**Review Replies…..**

**Martha From Fanfiction...**_Even thought I'm quite sure that all of my answers to your accusations were answered during CC or even during my numerous requests for a beta. .I suppose you're just bored and want some attention…._

_So here it is….My response questions for you…._

_1) Do you know what the AU in the summary of my stories stands for? It means Alternate Universe.  
__2) Do you know what the actual meaning of a 'Mary-Sue' is? I would be more than happy to take the time to explain it clearly to you and your other personalities (since you used the word we in your comment) via email. …So clearly that a child would be able to understand it.  
(3) Why in the hell did you even bother to read both stories (totalling 400,000+ words) only to come back and complain?  
(4) Final question….have you ever paid attention to an interview with JKR? If you had, you must also hate Hermione for she has said on numerous occasions "When I wrote Hermione she came easy, mainly because she is me." It was when the A&E show, Biography, had a segment on JKR that I remember it most since I have it on tape….WOW is that a light flicking on between your ears? Must be since that means that Hermione is a Mary-Sue._

_Oh, I do have another question for you__….Did you know I joked about your ignorance on my LJ? I even used the name you left behind._

**Marielle from Adult Fan-fiction: **_There's even one entry about your review…..To sum it up….Thank you, I truly appreciated your kind and wonderful words._

Lately I've been using my LJ not only to communicate with friends but also to touch on some of the reviews that have been left behind.

If anyone ever wishes to read my LJ, my user id is onedemonicangel (Did you expect anything else?)


End file.
